Sueños entre Sombras
by fantasy.x.nothingness
Summary: Anna ha tenido sueños extraños acerca de su pasado haciéndola perder el control de su mente. Justo y cuando el torneo de shamanes comienza un nuevo enemigo aparece. ¿Quién es este enemigo? ¿Cómo conoce a Anna? ¿Y que hace Hao vivo? Entren y descúbranlo
1. Prologo

**~x~**

**Las cosas han estado bien por aquí, en Funbari. Todo parece que fue ayer cuando tuvimos esa última batalla en la aldea apache. Algunas cosas han cambiado, por el bien o el mal, pero aun así, hemos vivido en paz estos últimos cuatro meses desde la batalla por el Gran Espíritu. **

**Los chicos regresaron a sus casas, pero de vez en cuando, nos juntábamos aquí, en la posada. Ren y Jun habían regresado a China para pasar un tiempo con su familia, ya que habían mejorado sus lazos familiares, al igual que sucedió con Horohoro y su hermana menor, ****Pilika. Ellos ****regresaron a su tribu y el padre de Horohoro sí que estaba orgulloso de que su hijo haya llegado tan lejos en alcanzar su sueño.**

**Lyserg, junto con ****Iron Maiden Jeanne****, fueron a Inglaterra a visitar a su abuelo. Lyserg ahora se enfocaba mas en el camino de detective-shaman, y Jeanne esta gustosa de ayudarlo. Ryu y chocolove han viajado de aquí para allá, en verdad parecen más unos vagos que unos turistas, como ellos suelen defenderse. Pero aun así, son bienvenidos. Faust había obtenido un puesto en el hospital general de Japón, aunque avécese asustaba a los pacientes por su físico o por algunas historias de terror que les contaba. Pero no había un mejor doctor shaman como él.**

**Mi amigo Manta continúo con sus estudios, ese cabezón miedoso a los fantasmas ahora era mucho más valiente aunque, su estatura seguía siendo la misma. Y gracias a órdenes de mi familia, yo también tuve que asistir a la escuela. Pero en fin, las vacaciones de verano estaban a la vuelta de la esquina, y todos nos habíamos reunido para festejar. **

**En otras palabras, nuestras vidas eran normales.**

**Bueno, normales como para un shaman.**

**Todos estaban felices y con nuevos propósitos. Diría que esa última batalla nos había hecho madurar aunque sea solo un poco. **

**Y aquí estábamos, juntos en la sala de la posada, recordando sucesos graciosos que nos ocurrieron en nuestros viajes. Las risas eran más que suficientes, pareciera como si no nos hubiéramos visto en años y llorábamos por el rencuentro. Todos la pasaban bien.**

**Todos pero ella.**

**Hace más de unas semanas que la notaba más distante de lo normal. Y estos últimos días, han sido como si ella fuera un fantasma. No la veía ni siquiera para la hora de la cena. No salía de su cuarto, ni siquiera para ver sus programas favoritos. Me preocupaba, y mucho. Ni siquiera contesta cuando le llamo a la puerta, sé que no es un fantasma pues lo sentiría, pero sé que algo no anda bien.**

**Tenía miedo de la respuesta pero tendré que superarlo. Tenía que ser fuerte por ella, y si tenía que ir hasta el fin del mundo por salvarla, lo haría sin dudarlo. **

**¿Qué es lo que te atormenta?**

**Mi querida Anna.**

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R<strong>


	2. Todo comienza con un sueño

**Bueno aquí va el primer capítulo.  
><strong>**Este fic está basado en el anime, mas algunas partes están conectadas con el manga. Tratare de no confundirlos mucho**.** Espero que les guste.  
>Los personajes pueden estar un poco OOC ya que hace un año que no veía shaman King.<br>Pero bueno~**

* * *

><p><em>Oscuridad<em>

_Eso era lo que la rodeaba. El aire era frio y nostálgico. Por más que trataba de levantar su rostro, abrir sus ojos, no podía ver nada más que el suelo. Sabía que algo malo pasaría, en su mente una voz gritaba "debes correr!" pero su cuerpo no se movía. Ese aire nostálgico, de repente se corto. Sintió lagrimas caer por sus mejillas y escucho un susurro. De nuevo, trato de levantar su rostro, pero lo único que podía ver fue la silueta de una sombra, justo en frente de ella._

_"Shh, no llores Anni-chan, ellos no valen tus lagrimas" Dijo una suave voz, mientras una fría mano acariciaba su mejilla. "Los humanos son seres repugnantes, ellos no merecen vivir entre nosotros" _

_"Quiero que se vallan" Escucho salir de sus labios._

_"¿Que es lo que deseas, mi princesa?" La voz pregunto, esta vez con un tono de deseo. _

_"Yo quiero que" Mordió su labio para impedir que las palabras salieran ¿Por qué diría algo así? ¿Es que acaso alguien le había hecho daño? Por más que lo pensaba, imágenes de nieve bañada en rojo carmesí invadieron sus pensamientos. No lo detuvo más, y las palabras salieron de sus labios. Un susurro de odio, llego al igual que un agudo dolor en su pecho. _

_"__**Quiero que desaparezcan"**_

Una chica de cabellos rubios, no más de 16 años, se sentó en su cama bruscamente por el sueño que acababa de tener. Su respiración era profunda y cortada, su cuerpo temblaba un poco y su mano apretaba su pecho, donde su corazón se encontraba palpitando dolorosamente.

"Otra pesadilla" Murmuro ella.

Esta no era la primera vez tenia sueños como ese, lo único que la confortaba era que este sería el sueño menos perturbador que haya tenido hasta ahora.

" Y a ti que te sucede?"Ren le pregunto al castaño.

"Hm?" Fue la respuesta de Yoh, quien metió una cucharada de helado de chocolate a su boca.

Ambos se encontraban sentados en la cocina después de haber cenado, los demás se fueron a casa de manta, Yoh amablemente les había pedido que esta noche no se quedara, pues tenía asuntos que resolver con Anna, y necesitaban privacidad. Claro que, ellos lo tomaron de diferente manera, haciendo al castaño enrojecer y los echara prácticamente a patadas.

Ren se había quedado atrás para ayudarlo a recoger, y también para aprovechar en hablar con él.

"As estado muy distraído últimamente Yoh, más de lo normal" Ren dijo.

"Descuida Ren, no es nada de qué preocuparse" Dijo Yoh, mas su amigo no le creyó.

"¿Es por ella no es así?" Yoh se quedo callado, sabia a quien se refería. Ren suspiro y puso una mano en su hombro. "Sera mejor que arreglen su vida amorosa antes de que algo suceda"

"Que- "Yoh se puso todo colorado y volteo a ver a Ren, quien caminaba calmadamente hacia la salida. "NO! REN! No se trata de eso!"

"Nos vemos mañana" Ren dijo antes de irse.

"UGG!" Yoh golpeo su cabeza sobre la mesa. Se sentía frustrado y cansado a la vez. Ayer por la noche no pudo dormir, se la paso pensando en cómo hablar con su prometida. No había mencionado el comportamiento extraño de Anna a nadie, pero sabía que Ren, Lyserg y tal vez Manta sabrían que algo no andaba bien.

"Amo Yoh" Su fiel espíritu apareció a lado de él. Yoh suspiro y le dedico una de sus estúpidas sonrisas.

"Deséame suerte, Amidamaru" El espíritu Samurái vio como su amo salía de la cocina y subía las escaleras hasta perderlo de vista.

.

x

.

Yoh trago grueso y levanto su mano, dispuesto a tocar en la puerta de la habitación de la joven itako. Tenía miedo, si, de que, ni el mismo lo sabía. Sus nudillos golpearon suavemente la puerta.

"Anna?" Llamo Yoh, pero como esperaba, no hubo respuesta. El suspiro y tomo valor.  
>"Anna voy a entrar"<p>

Diciendo eso, abrió la puerta lentamente, por si algún objeto era lanzado hacia su cabeza. Sintiendo nada, abrió más la puerta y su cabeza se asomo. Vacio. El cuarto estaba vacío, las sabanas de la cama revueltas y la ventana abierta, haciendo el aire nocturno entrar y revolver la habitación. Sus instintos lo llevaron hacia la ventana, salto y subió hacia el techo.

"Anna" Llamo él con una voz suave, pues sus ojos se entristecieron al ver a una figura sentada en el techo abrazando sus piernas. La melena rubia la delataba.  
>"¿Anna que sucede? " El joven shaman pregunto, mas como lo esperaba, la chica lo ignoro por completo. El suspiro y camino despacio para quedar detrás de ella.<p>

"Has estado es tu habitación por semanas ¿qué te atormenta?" Pregunto él con desesperación al no saber qué sucedía "Anna, sabes que puedes contármelo, puedo ayudarte"

La chica dejo de abrazar sus rodillas y se levanto, quedando de espaldas hacia el shaman. Yoh coloco una de sus manos en un hombro de la itako.

"Confía en mi" Susurro él, y lentamente la giro para verla a la cara. Más nunca se imagino verla de esa manera.

"Yoh" Susurro la chica mientras levantaba su rostro para ver los ojos del shaman enfrente de ella. Sus mejillas estaban empapadas de lágrimas que seguían saliendo de sus ojos. Sus labios y cuerpo temblaban un poco, pero lo que le hizo poner los ojos en blanco, era que en la mirada de Anna, había miedo, confusión y dolor. Algo que no había visto, desde hace 5 años.

El cerró sus ojos, y de un movimiento la atrajo hacia él, rodeándola en sus brazos para que se sintiera segura. "Anna, no tienes por qué guardarlo, vamos, déjalo ir"  
>Yoh le susurro con una pequeña sonrisa y la abrazo más fuerte, después se preocuparía de los golpes que estaba seguro, que Anna le daría.<p>

"Yoh yo... yo no... no puedo " Anna murmuraba en su pecho, y se aferraba a su camisa. En verdad Yoh estaba sorprendido, que le paso a la fría Anna? En este estado, ella se veía muy…vulnerable.

La briza soplo, y los dos se quedaron en silencio en los brazos del otro.

"Oh no" Anna abrió los ojos en blanco y se separo de Yoh rápidamente.

"Anna?" El shaman la miraba confundido

"Yoh debes irte" Anna le ordeno.

"Qué? pero si-" Yoh trataba de impedir que ella se fuera.

"No me importa solo vete y déjame sola!" Anna le grito. Yoh ya cansado de tanto misterio no pudo evitarlo aun sabiendo las consecuencias.

"No iré a ninguna parte!" Yoh le grito.

**SLAP**

"Por favor, déjame sola"

"No" Yoh dijo, para después tomar a Anna de sus muñecas y acercarla a él. Anna lo miraba sorprendida y trataba de alejarse de él, pero Yoh no se lo impedía.  
>"NO me importa si me golpeas mil veces, no me voy a ir hasta que sepa que es lo que te sucede"<p>

"Han vuelto" Fue lo unció que dijo Anna.

El viento soplo más fuerte, y las nubes ocultaron la luna.

"¿Quien?" Tenía que preguntar Yoh. Anna no dijo nada, el shaman iba a preguntarle otra vez, pero el sonido de un rugido lo hizo callar y mirar a su lado.

"Un oni?" Yoh dijo confundido. Sobre el tejado, a unos metros de ellos, se encontraba un Oni de tamaño pequeño, sus cuernos eran grandes y tenia garras filosas. "Pero que!"  
>Yoh voltea a ver a su prometida y la vio tomando su cabeza con una mueca de dolor, sin duda, ese oni había venido de ella. Yoh frunció el seño y miro al Oni seriamente. Su mano busco su espada pero no la traía. Sabía que debía actuar rápido pues el Oni comenzó a correr hacia ellos.<p>

"Amidamaru!" Yoh grito el nombre de su espíritu, y tomo a Anna de la cintura para después, saltar hacia atrás pues el Oni se había lanzado hacia ellos. Yoh cargo a Anna fácilmente y siguió esquivando los ataques del Oni, hasta que encontró una oportunidad y salto del tejado para caer en el patio. Corrió y dejo a Anna bajo un árbol.

"Anna estas bien" Yoh le pregunto, mientras la tomaba de la cara.

"Si, pero Yoh" Anna trato de decir algo pero fue interrumpida por una tercera voz.

"Amo Yoh" Amidamaru voló hacia ellos con la espada en sus manos.

"Bien, pronto!" Yoh tomo la espada y la desvaino. "Amidamaru en Harusame!" Amidamaru entra en la espada haciendo la fusión de almas.

"Anna quédate aquí!"

Anna no tuvo tiempo de responder, ya que Yoh había corrido hacia donde el Oni se encontraba. El Oni rugió y se aventó hacia Yoh. El shaman rápidamente, alzo su espada y bloqueo el ataque, añadió presión y empujo al Oni lejos de él.

_"Que es lo que hace un Oni aquí?"_ Se pregunto mentalmente el shaman mientras que el Oni se acercaba lentamente hacia él. _"La última vez que vi un Oni fue hace casi 6 años" _

Pero lo que no se esperaban era que orto Oni apareció detrás de Yoh y lo golpeo por la espalda, mandándolo a volar y chocar contra un árbol.

"AH!" Grito de dolor y cayó al suelo.

"YOH!"

Yoh se levanto y corrió hacia ellos, golpeándolos con su espada. Pero lo que no entendía, era que cada vez que hería a uno, aparecían muchos más Onis, más fuertes que los principales. Anna miraba confundida todo aquello, y un dolor dentro de ella apareció cuando un Oni desarmo a Yoh y lo empezaron a golpear entre todos. Pero aun así, Yoh no se rendía y los combatía.

En un momento, Yoh perdió el balance y cayó al suelo, para Anna, el mundo se le congelo al ver los Onis brincar listos para desgarrar al joven shaman.

"Basta, BASTA YA!" Anna cerró sus ojos con fuerza e inconsciente mente hizo a los Onis desaparecer antes de que le hiciera más daño a Yoh. Ella abrió los ojos y vio que ya no estaban y cayó de rodillas. Era su culpa, ella lo sabía. Yoh se percato de su estado y corrió a su lado.

"Anna, Anna mírame, mírame todo está bien" Yoh le dijo y la abrazo nuevamente. "Ya se fueron"

"Lo siento" Anna murmuro.

"No es tu culpa" Yoh trato de consolarla.

"Si lo es, siempre lo es" Anna dijo escondiendo su cabeza en su pecho.

"Tranquila, sea lo que te este asustando no te hará daño mientras que yo esté aquí" Yoh le dijo y cerro sus ojos. "Yo te protegeré, no te dejare sola"

Los dos se quedaron abrazados por lo que parecieron horas. El viento soplo nuevamente, haciendo que las nubes descubrieran a la luna. El cuerpo de Anna temblaba un poco, e Yoh le decía palabras consoladoras a su oído para tratar de calmarla, todo esto sin soltarla.

.

x

.

"Ese Yoh, para ser un perezoso sí que sabe cómo dar unas patadas" Horohoro dijo sobándose el lugar donde el castaño le había pateado.

Este grupo de chamanes se encontraban en la sala de la casa de Manta. Horohoro se encontraba acostado en un sofá, Ren sentado en uno individual, Manta y Lyserg compartían uno, Ryu estaba sentado en el suelo y Chocolove se encontraba haciendo bromas alrededor. Faust no pudo acompañarlos pues tuvo que hacer una cirugía importante. Y el shaman que faltaba los había corrido de su casa.

"No te quejes Horohoro, si no hubieras insinuado aquello, probablemente nos habría echado amablemente" Sonrió divertido Lyserg.

"Hmp, ya dejen de lloriquear, parecen unos-"

"Bebes!"

Ren fue interrumpido por Chocolove quien apareció en medio de la sala vestido como un bebe.

"…"

"Porque no se ríen?" Se fue a un rincón con un aura depresiva.

"Alguno de ustedes ha visto a la señorita Anna?" Lyserg dijo repentinamente.

"Ahora que lo mencionas, yo no la he visto últimamente" Manta dijo mientras pensaba.

"Es que odia cuando invadimos su posada" Horohoro dijo con una mueca.

"Siento que tengamos que invadir tu casa pequeño Manta" Ryu le dijo a Manta.

"Descuiden está bien" Manta sonrió.

"Porque nos corrieron?" Horohoro pregunto.

"Es que Yoh quería un poco de 'privacidad' con su Anita" Chocolove dijo haciendo sonidos de besos.

"Seguramente se estarán besando"Horohoro dijo con disgusto.

"Al menos el ya ha besado" Ren le mando una mirada burlona.

"Que insinúas Tao?" Horohoro se paro del sofá y veía a Ren con una mirada matadora.

"Nada, solo diciendo la verdad" Dijo Ren sin interés.

"Como si tu ya hubieras besado a una chica" Horohoro le reclamo.

"Quien dijo que no?" Ren dijo con una sonrisa de superioridad haciendo que todos lo voltearan a ver sorprendido.

De pronto la discusión fue rota por el sonido de lo que parecía una alarma. Todos se miraron entre sí, miraron el teléfono pero no era. Entonces todos miraron de done provenía esa alarma, y la mirada cayó en el shaman de la nieve. Horohoro parpadeo y comenzó a revisar todo su cuerpo y de su chaqueta saco un pedazo de tela azul con lo que parecían garras a cada lado, y en medio del objeto una pantalla que estaba parpadeando. El solo lo miro con ojos muy abiertos

"Acaso eso es…" Ryu dijo con un dedo tembloroso.

"Imposible" Murmuro Manta con ojos en blanco.

"El mío también!" Dijo Lyserg sacando de su bolsillo un objeto igual, pero de tela verde, la pantalla parpadeaba. Otras alarmas se escucharon y todos buscaron los objetos que traían consigo.

"Igual el mío" Chocolove mostro el suyo.

"Y yo" Ren dijo mirando el amarillo/dorado objeto en sus manos.

"También" Dijo Ryu mirando el suyo.

"Eso significa que…" Lyserg dijo con duda.

"La batalla está por comenzar" Ren dijo mirando a la ventana. "De nuevo"

.

x

.

"Desde cuándo?" Yoh le pregunto a su prometida.

Los dos jóvenes se encontraban sentados en el porche de la posada. La calma después de la tormenta los rodeaba, mas ellos sabían que no duraría por siempre.

"Hace 3 semanas" contesto la rubia sin ánimos.

"No debiste esconderlo" El joven shaman la regaño y ella solo lo miro con fastidio.

"Es mi problema Yoh" Dijo ella murmurando.

"También es mío ¿te lo prometí no? Me convertiría en Shaman King para que tuvieras una vida fácil, esa promesa aun sigue viva" Yoh sonrió mientras miraba el cielo nocturno, Anna lo miro con un brillo en sus ojos mas el shaman no lo noto. "Deberíamos ir a ver a mi abuela, tal vez nos ayude"

"No es necesario"

"Anna, no empieces" El shaman dijo entre dientes, mas su semblante era suave. El chico pensaba con alivio, en que ella no lo haya golpeado otra vez. Anna suspiro y se levantó.  
>"¿Adónde vas?"<p>

"A mi habitación, es tarde y estoy cansada" Dijo cortante y empezando a caminar hacia la puerta.

"_Se va, Vamos Yoh hay que decirle" _Yoh se animo mentalmente.

"Si tienes algo que decirme que sea rápido" Anna detuvo su andar y abrió la puerta.

"Yo…" Yoh cerró su boca y buscaba como decírselo. _"No es tan difícil, vamos emm…como digo esto ugg, porque es tan difícil" _  
>"Anna"<p>

"¿m?" Ella volteo su cabeza para verlo.

"_No hay vuelta atrás" _Yoh trago grueso y la miro directamente a los ojos.

"Duerme conmigo esta noche"

.

x

.

En un lugar lejano, un apache entro a una tienda donde dentro se encontraba una anciana con un gran penacho de plumas blancas y otro apache un poco más viejo que del que acababa de entrar. La anciana solo miraba directamente 3 objetos que se encontraban enfrente de ella. Uno era azul oscuro, el otro era rojo y el último era negro.

"¿Cuánto tiempo falta?" Pregunto el apache que entro a la tienda.

"No más de una semana" Contesto el otro apache.

"Esta vez" Dijo la anciana con sus ojos cerrados "No habrá interrupciones en la batalla final"

.

x

.

"_Hay no, eso sonó mal, ¿va a golpearme y gritarme? Espero que no. Que duerma con migo, bien hecho Yoh, la estas asustando, la pobre no puede dormir y tu diciendo tonterías, aunque no estaría nada mal" _Yoh dejo de pensar un momento y luego se ruborizo _"No! Yoh malo, no debes de pensar en esa forma hacia tu prometida, pero…ugg ser adolescente apesta! Sera mejor-_

"Sera mejor que dejes de pensar" La voz de Anna invadió sus pensamientos. El la miró y la vio entrando a la posada.

"Tienes razón" Yoh suspiro y entro también.

_"Esta era mi oportunidad de tenerla cerca, debo de pensar antes de hablar, pero cambiando de tema" _Los dos jóvenes subieron las escaleras. _"Debemos ir con la abuela, ella es la quien más conoce los poderes de Anna"_

"Mañana"

"¿Huh?" Yoh volteo a ver a Anna, pero ella le daba la espalda.

"Iremos mañana a Izumo"

"De acuerdo" Yoh sonrió _"Me pregunto por qué accedió tan rápido"_

"Tengo unas preguntas por resolver, así que por qué no aprovechar? Partiremos en la mañana así que duerme bien" Dijo Anna deteniéndose en la puerta de su habitación donde inconscientemente Yoh la había seguido.

"_Anna siempre pensando en todo, esta chica me encanta" _Yoh sonrió.

"Yoh?"

"Si Anna?"

"Trata de no pensar en estupideces, me duele la cabeza de solo escucharte"

"Claro, espera que!" Yoh palideció al instante y solo alcanzo a ver una sonrisa burlona en el rostro de la itako. "Te refieres a que, t-t-tu, tu puedes leer m-mis pensamientos de nuevo!" _Eso significa que escucho lo de…hay Kami, mátame ya"_

Anna rió suavemente "Vamos a dormir Yoh"

"!" Yoh paso de pálido a un color tomate _"Dijo lo que creo que dijo!"_

"No del modo en que lo piensas baka!" Anna lo golpeo ya cansada de escucharlo pensar cosas como esas.

"_Hay Anita" _Pensó Yoh sobándose donde lo golpeo la rubia, pero no pudo evitar sonreír y susurrar con cariño.

"Mi Anita"

* * *

><p><strong>~Gracias por leer~<strong>


	3. Un viaje peligroso

**Perdón por la espera. Aquí les traigo el capitulo**

**No soy muy buena describiendo peleas pero hice lo mejor que pude hehe. ^.^ Espero que les guste**

* * *

><p>Era un día bonito. El sol brillaba, los pájaros cantaban y un grupo de shamanes se encontraban impacientes en la entrada de una posada.<p>

"YOH! Yoh abre la puerta!" Horohoro golpeaba la puerta con su puño y gritaba por que le abrieran.

"La vas a romper idiota" Ren suspiro molesto.

"Demasiado tarde Ren" A Manta le salió una gota de sudor en la cabeza al ver a Horohoro tumbar la puerta.

"hihi"

"¿De qué te ríes?" El shaman de la nieve le pregunto molesto al bromista del grupo.

"La Señorita Anna te va a matar" Horohoro palideció al instante. Todos se rieron de su cara y entraron a la posada.

"Don Yoh! ¿Está en casa?" Ryu grito con sus manos en su boca para hacer más eco "Holaaaa!"

"Parece que no hay nadie"

"Alguien ha hablado con faust?" Lyserg pregunto.

"Esta mañana, el dijo que nos vería en Tokio" Manta dijo.

"Pero que pasa con el cabeza hueca?" Ren dijo con molestia.

"Seguramente hay una razón, Yoh nos esperaría e iríamos juntos a Tokio." Manta dijo defendiendo a su amigo.

"La señorita Anna tampoco esta" Lyserg les dijo con la ayuda de su espíritu.

"Tal vez estén en su luna de miel" Chocolove dijo y apareció vestido como abeja, mas todos lo ignoraron y caminaron alrededor de la posada.

"Qué raro, doña Anna nunca sale de la posada más que cuando sea necesario" Ryu dijo con una cara de pensamiento profundo.

"¡Oigan muchachos vean esto!" Grito Manta desde el patio.

"¿Qué cosa Manta?" Lyserg y Horohoro se quedaron en la cocina, pues algo les había llamado la atención, mientras que los otros fueron a ver qué sucedió. Ryu y Chocolove abrieron sus bocas en sorpresa y Ren solo miraba el patio con ojos inexpresivos.

"Pero que paso aquí" El patio tenia hoyos en el suelo, algunos árboles estaban rasgados y derrumbados.

"Parece que Yoh estaba jugando a la búsqueda de tesoros" Chocolove trato de hacer otra broma pero no le funciono.

"¬¬"

"Una pelea" Ryu dijo muy convincente.

"Entonces ya lo sabe, hn ese tonto se fue sin nosotros" Ren cruzo sus brazos.

"No lo creo" Lyserg dijo desde la cocina y todos curiosos fueron a ver donde se encontraba Lyserg sosteniendo un pedazo de papel.

"Que es eso?"

"Una nota" El dijo simple y se las enseño. El papel decía:

_Fuimos a Izumo  
>Yoh ^.^<em>

_Mantengan a Horohoro fuera de la cocina  
>Anna ¬¬<em>

"Um, Horohoro" Manta dijo con nervios y todos cayeron estilo anime cuando Horohoro asomo su cabeza desde la puerta abierta de refrigerador con comida en su boca.

"¿Qué?" Dijo él.

"Olvídalo"

"Hay que alcanzar a Don Yoh si queremos viajar juntos" Ryu dijo con estrellitas en sus ojos.

"Vámonos, tal vez alcancemos el próximo tren"

~sk~

Una pareja de jóvenes iban sentados en un tren. No traían gran cosa, solo mochilas pequeñas y una funda en donde estaba guardada una espada. El castaño venia soñando despierto y la rubia con una cara de cansancio. Las personas alrededor se ellos no tenían ni la mayor mínima idea por lo que estaban pasando. Pero por parte de la chica, ella si sabía lo que ellos estaban pasando. Podía escuchar sus pensamientos en su mente y eso le molestaba.

"¿Que te sucede Anita?" El joven castaño le pregunto cuándo noto algo de molestia en la cara de la chica a su lado. "¿Te duele la cabeza?"

"Un poco" Ella dijo, sorprendiendo al castaño, pues le había respondido la pregunta. Ignorando aquello, el joven paso un brazo por los hombros de la chica y la atrajo hacia el.

"¿Puedes concentrarte solo en mi?" Le pregunto en voz baja "Sé que puedes bloquear los demás pensamientos, ignóralos Anna, y escúchame"

Anna cerró los ojos, mientras que un tren de pensamientos la invadía.

"_Pero que cansancio"_

"_Quiero un pastel de chocolate"_

"_El me ama, sé que no me traicionaría"_

"_Cuanto le falta a este tren para que lleguemos?"_

_Escúchame _se concentro solo en escuchar aquella voz

"_¡ No puedo soportarlo más! Tengo que hablar con ella"_

"_Me pregunto si mi abuelo se recuperara"_

"_Pero que lindos jóvenes, se nota su amor en el aire"_

"_Lo odio, es un tonto por dejarme"_

"_-"_

"_-"_

_Escúchame_

El semblante se la chica se suavizo un poco, había podido bloquear los pensamientos de los demás pero aun así se encontraba cansada por tanto esfuerzo, aparte que aun no se recuperaba por lo que sucedió anoche con los Onis. El sueño se estaba apoderando de ella.

"¿Mejor?" Yoh le pregunto.

"Si" Anna dijo tranquilamente y su cabeza cayó en el hombro del castaño, quedando dormida. Yoh le sonrío y recargo su cabeza sobre la de la chica. Este cerró los ojos y disfruto el momento.

~sk~

En un lugar muy oscuro, lo que parecía ser un castillo viejo con un estilo gótico, hecho en ruinas y con un aura de muerte alrededor de él, dándole un aspecto terrorífico, una figura con una larga capa negra, se acercaba hacia su destino. Las enormes puertas negras se abrieron, dejando ver un salón con telas rojas colgando y velas haciendo luz a cada metro del lugar. En las esquinas, pequeñas sombras bailaban y jugaban alrededor. La figura no se dejo intimidad, y camino silenciosamente hacia adelante. En donde acababa la gran alfombra roja, se encontraba un antiguo trono hecho de huesos y plata, mas no se podía ver quien se encontraba sentado hay, pues las velas no reflejaban la luz en ese sitio.

La figura al llegar, se arrodillo en respeto y hablo con una voz grave.

"La hemos encontrado, mi señor" Una leve risa se escucho desde las sombras.

"Perfecto" Dijo una voz en un tono gentil, pero aun así, podías escuchar un tono de malicia y odio en ella. "Envíen al sector #1, y que no la maten, la necesito viva"

"Si mi señor" La figura con capa se levanto haciendo una reverencia y se retiro del lugar. El ser que ocupaba el trono soltó una risa más fuerte, haciendo que las sombras que se encontraban en el salón, brincaran.

"Pronto volverás a mi"

…

"_Anni-chan"_

…

"_Anni-chan!"_

"_¿Quién eres?"_

"_Abre los ojos!"_

Anna abrió los ojos y miró a su alrededor, el tren estaba vació. El aire fresco entraba por una ventana abierta, se podía sentir el frio de la nieve, pronto llegarían a Izumo.  
><strong>(AN- no recuerdo si en Izumo siempre estaba nevado, sino, supongamos que si ^.^)**

"Anna?"

"¿Aun no llegamos?" Pregunto la rubia desconcentrada.

"Solo unas estaciones más, descuida" El joven shaman bostezo "Tenemos el tren para nosotros solos" Unos segundos después, Yoh abrió sus ojos de golpe y se sonrojo "Digo, p-para que p-puedas descansar y eso y-woo!" El tren freno de repente y comenzó a ir más rápido, por tal acción hizo que los dos pasajeros cayeran de sus asientos al suelo.

"Yoh" Anna dijo tratando de no sonrojarse por la manera en que habían caído. Pues Anna se encontraba de espaldas al suelo e Yoh arriba de ella. Yoh abrió los ojos y se quedo congelado viendo los ojos de la chica, al realizar su posición se sonrojo, y esperaba que Anna lo golpeara, pero no llego. Ambos no se movieron del suelo, ni despegaban sus ojos del otro.

"_Eres tan hermosa" _Yoh pensó. Sus corazones empezaron a latir fuertemente que podían escucharlos. Yoh se acerco un poco más a ella._ "Quiero, yo quiero besarte" _

Anna no dejo de verlo, aun cuando Yoh comenzó a descender hasta que sus respiraciones chocaron. Algo en ella no la dejaba moverse, no quería. Pero muy dentro de ella, había un sentimiento que no la dejaba tranquila. Miedo.

Anna cerró los ojos pero solo sintió un pequeño beso en su nariz. Al abrirlos se encontró a Yoh sonriéndole, sus ojos le decían que no haría nada si ella no se sentía lista para ello, por lo cual Anna solo le dedico una pequeña sonrisa. Se sentaron en el suelo, y el aire se puso un poco embarazoso. Yoh se volteo de espaldas a ella, y sintió un ligero peso en su espalda y sonrió.

Anna se había acercado a Yoh y sentado junto a él, y recargo su espalda en la de él. El viaje continuo en silencio, solo disfrutando la compañía del otro.

¿Quién diría que la paz se rompería tan pronto?

~sk~

Mucha gente y el sonido de trenes se escuchaban alrededor. Podemos ver a un grupo de chamanes viendo una pantalla en donde venían los horarios de partida de los trenes.

"Genial, lo perdimos" Horohoro dijo molesto.

"Podemos preguntar cuando es el siguiente viaje" Lyserg sugirió.

"Buena idea querido Lyserg!" Ryu corrió para abrazarlo pero Ren puso su pie, haciéndolo caer a medio camino.

"Iré yo" Ren dijo como si nada y fue a una taquilla. Dentro se encontraba un hombre mayor revisando unos pasaportes.

"Disculpe, cuando es el próximo tren hacia Izumo?" Ren pregunto.

"Lo siento joven, pero no abra ruta hasta que arreglen las vías" El administrador dijo sin voltear a verlo.

"Sucedió algo?" Ren pregunto con una ceja levantada, el administrador levanto su rostro con una cara de pena.

"Si, acabamos de recibir una llamada informándonos que hubo un accidente con el tren que salió en la mañana, las vías parecieron haber desaparecido por una explosión" Ren palideció al escucharlo y luego grito.

"QUE!"Exclamo tanto que la punta de su cabello empezó a moverse. Esto llamo la atención de los otros shamanes que solo vieron a Ren palidecer y gritar. "¿Pero había gente ahí dentro?"

"No, o al menos eso es lo que nos informaron, no han encontrado ningún cuerpo" El administrador dijo con esperanza de que no hubiera nadie ahí dentro.

"Gracias" Ren dijo un poco calmado y fue hacia los otros, quienes lo esperaban confusos y preocupados. "Hay que llegar a Izumo a toda costa" Ren dijo con ojos en blanco.

"¿Ren que sucedió?" Pregunto Horohoro con seriedad, Ren solo les dio una mirada.

~sk~

2 estaciones más y pronto llegarían a Izumo. Anna e Yoh no habían hablado en todo el camino, aun seguían de espaldas al otro, cada uno atrapado en sus propios pensamientos.  
>Anna por su parte, no podía lograr entender, como fue que sus poderes regresaron, aunque ahora tenía un poco más de control sobre ellos, le estaba costando mucho furyoku al evitar invocar onis. Cerró los ojos, y trato de meditar un poco, pero al momento de concentrarse en sus alrededores, sintió algo. Algo se acercaba. Abrió los ojos y se levanto.<p>

"Yoh" Anna miro alrededor confundida.

"Si, ¿qué sucede?" Yoh la volteo a ver.

"Algo no anda bien" Murmuro ella y se levanto. Fue al otro lado del tren para mirar por la ventana. Sus ojos se agrandaron por lo que vio. Corrió al otro lado donde se encontraba una ventana abierta y se asomo para ver lo mismo.

Yoh confundido por su actitud se asoma por una ventana y ve una masa de criaturas sombrías acercándose al tren rápidamente.

"¿Pero que son esas cosas?" Se pregunto a sí mismo.

Anna fue hacia una puerta, que conducía a otro vagón del tren, y de ahí a la locomotora. Yoh la siguió y abrió la puerta. Ambos se quedaron pasmados cuando vieron al capitán del tren inconsciente en el suelo y a una criatura morada sobre los controles del tren. La criatura era extraña, cuando esta volteo a verlos, vieron que no tenia ojos, simplemente había un hueco negro donde se supone que estarían. Esta al verlos, dio un grito y se abalanzo sobre ellos. El shaman puso a Anna detrás de él.

"Amidamaru!" Yoh invoco a su espíritu y este apareció bloqueando a la criatura, desvainando una espada y con un ágil movimiento de muñeca, el samurái corto a la criatura y la aventó, haciendo que esta se estrechara con la ventana rompiéndola y cayendo fuera del tren. "Que cosa era esa?"

"No importa, hay vienen sus amigos" Anna dijo simple al ver que la masa de sombras había alcanzado el tren.

"Amidamaru lleva al capitán a un lugar seguro fuera del tren" Yoh le ordeno a su espíritu.

"Si amo Yoh" Amidamaru cargo al capitán y salió por la ventana.

"Vamos Anna, debemos salir del tren" Yoh le tomo la mano a la rubia y salió corriendo. Se escucharon ruidos de metal deshaciéndose, ventanas rompiéndose, las luces titiritaban y se escuchaban pequeños gritos.

"Ya entraron" Dijo Anna con ojos en blanco y tomo a Yoh fuertemente. "Abajo!"

Yoh apenas tuvo tiempo de tirarse al piso cuando una gran bola de fuego paso volando, y criaturas iguales como la que estaba en la cabina del capitán, entraron por todas partes.

"! De donde salió el fuego!" Yoh dijo sorprendido.

Las criaturas chillaron y se aventaron hacia ellos, pero chocaron con un escudo, Yoh miro a Anna quien miraba a las criaturas con desafío.

"Anna" Desde cuando ella podía hacer escudos de furyoku? Se pregunto el shaman.

"No te quedes ahí y pelea!" Anna le grito y el escudo se expandió, mandando a volar a las criaturas, mas estas se recuperaron rápido y comenzaron a atacarlos. Yoh saco su espada y se puso en posición de batalla. Anna sin su rosario de 1080 perlas, no podía invocar a los shikigamis, así que tomo el rosario que colgaba de su cuello y se preparo.

Yoh con harusame, cortaba a las criaturas, pero sin la posesión de almas, no lograba matarlos. Anna creaba escudos de furyoku, y las criaturas chocaban contra él. Pero no podían seguir así por mucho, pues las criaturas iban aumentando de número y poder, Anna no tenía mucha energía e Yoh necesitaba a su espíritu guardián.

"_Debo encargarme de estas cosas hasta que regrese Amidamaru" _Pensó el castaño esquivando a dos criaturas que intentaron atacarlo._ "Solo espero que no fuera a dejarlo hasta su casa, entonces si se complicaría" _

Solo a Yoh se le ocurre bromear en un momento importante como esto, bueno él y Chocolove. Volviendo a la batalla, Yoh continuo con su espada, en el otro lado, Anna, el escudo desapareció por su agotamiento así que tuvo que esquivar los ataques que empezaron a llegar en segundos. Alzo su rosario para hacer una invocación, pero una criatura apareció delante de ella por sorpresa, Anna brinco hacia atrás pero esta le rasguño la mejilla derecha. La joven itako toco su mejilla y al ver su mano con gotas de sangre, decidió que ya no era tiempo de juegos.

"Como te atreves a lastimar el rostro de una hermosa dama!" Le grito Anna a la criatura quela ataco, y con un giro le dio una fuerte patada, mandándolo volar y chocar contra otras criaturas.

"_Por que son tan fuertes!" _Pensó Yoh con molestia. Nunca había visto estas criaturas, y parecían no darse por vencidas. Una criatura lo tomo por sorpresa y le rasguño el pecho, Yoh dio un quejido de dolor y se agacho para golpear a la criatura lejos de él.

"Tonta criatura" Dijo él en voz baja. Yoh miro hacia su izquierda y vio a su prometida peleando a golpes y escudos de furyoku, su mirada se dirigió hacia su derecha donde algo naranja y rojo le llamo la atención. Recordó que al principio, una criatura lanzo una bola de fuego, si pues parece que esta no se apago y comenzó a crecer aun mas sobre el lugar.

"Oh no" Susurro Yoh al ver como las llamas se empezaban a esparcir hacia donde se encontraban ellos. Anna lo escucho y supo lo que sucedería si se quedaban más tiempo ahí dentro. Las criaturas comenzaron a atacar nuevamente, ambos jóvenes esquivaban y atacaban pero sabían que así no llegarían a ninguna parte. Las criaturas lograron rodearlos en un círculo, y el fuego no ayudaba mucho la situación.

"Yoh hazte a un lado!" Anna le ordeno e Yoh apareció a lado de ella con su espada arriba, esperando cualquier ataque. Anna levanto su rosario nuevamente y cerró los ojos.

"Dios del trueno, escucha mi llamado!" Invoco Anna, y del techo, rayos color dorado empezaron a caer sobre las criaturas, haciéndolas retroceder y gemir de dolor. Lo que no esperaban fue que, entre la masa de criaturas que habían caído, apareció una criatura un poco más grande que las demás, esta tomo a una criatura medio muerta del suelo con su mano y la aplasto, convirtiéndola en sombra, sombra que se regenero y apareció como un arco. La criatura grande lo alzo y apunto a los jóvenes.

"Anna ten cuidado!"

Seis flechas salieron, Yoh cubrió a Anna con su cuerpo, recibiendo el mayor impacto. Las flechas se enteraron en su cuerpo, dos en su hombro y brazo izquierdo, y la otra en su costado derecho. A Anna solo le alcanzo una flecha, y esta atravesó su pierna derecha, justo unos dedos arriba de la rodilla.

"Ugg" Se quejaron de dolor los jóvenes.

"Rayos y ahora que haremos" Yoh pensó mirando alrededor, estaban rodeadnos, había fuego que ya iba por la mitad del vagón, estaban agotados y sin un plan.

"Anna puedes hacer un escudo grande?" Yoh le dijo en voz baja, Anna volteo a verlo con la cejas fruncida.

"Si me excedo los oni aparecerán" Eso no sería algo bueno, si usa demasiado furyoku los onis aparecerían y sería demasiado difícil en hacerlos desaparecer.

"Tengo una idea" La expresión de Yoh le dijo que confiara en el. Sabía que él jamás la arriesgaría así que tenía que confiar en él. Anna cerró los ojos y de sus manos su furyoku salió esparcido haciendo un escudo mucho más grande, empujado a las criaturas atrás, algunas salían volando por las ventanas y otros caían entre sí.

"Déjalo ir!"Yoh le dijo y Anna hizo desaparecer el escudo, al momento en que lo hizo el furyoku empezó a tomar forma y color, aparecieron otro tipo de criaturas mucho más grandes que las sombras y estas saltaron a devorarlas. Anna veía atónita a los onis comerse a las sombras y aliviada un poco de que estos no los hayan atacado aun.

"Es nuestra oportunidad!" Yoh sabía que algo así pasaría, iba a tomar a la itako de la mano pero una criatura lo tomo desprevenido y lo lanzo hacia el final de la cabina, cerca de donde el fuego estaba creciendo.

"Yoh!" Anna volteo para correr a su lado pero una sombra apareció en frente de ella con lo que parecía una cuchilla echa de sombra en su mano. La sombra brinco en frente de Anna, ella levanto sus manos para cubrir su cara y en un segundo, la sombra suelta su ataque, cortando las palmas de Anna en líneas horizontales.

"Ah!" Ella gime de dolor, pero logra golpear a la criatura lejos de ella.

"Anna" Yoh se levanto y corrió hacia ella ignorando el dolor de sus heridas.

"No es nada" La itako le dijo tratando de que no hiciera nada estúpido, pues primero debían salir de ahí.

"Debemos salir del tren" Yoh agarro el brazo de Anna y la guio hacia la puerta, con su espada el shaman iba haciendo camino. Anna sintió un profundo dolor al pisar, pues la flecha había atravesado su pierna y le costaba apoyarla, pero en un momento como este, mando todo el dolor a la parte más profunda de su mente y lo ignoro por completo.

Yoh abrió la puerta pero no había otro vagón, no en esta debías atravesar unos mecanismos para llegar al otro vagón.

"Sin nos quedamos el vagón explotara" Anna le dijo tratando de sonar calmada.

"Pronto por aquí" Yoh la guio cuidadosamente hacia un pequeño puente que te hacía llegar hacia el otro vagón, pero en vez de pasar por la puerta y hacia adentro, el shaman comenzó a escalar la escalera.

"Estás loco!" Anna le grito, viendo que su idea era llegar al techo del tren para poder escapar.

"Ya le eh escuchado" Yoh le dedico una sonrisa y la alentó a que hiciera lo mismo. Anna suspiro y empezó a subir la escalera, pero un dolor se lo impidió. Sus manos resbalaron del tuvo por la sangre de sus heridas en ambas palmas. Yoh pronto se voltea y la toma de una muñeca.

"Resiste!" Dijo él entre dientes. Un chirrido los hizo voltear atrás y vieron a una criatura en la puerta con sangre derramada en el. "Hay que subir"

Poco a poco, Yoh fue subiendo las escaleras sin soltar a Anna, el shaman llego primero al techo y se arrodillo para ayudar a Anna a subir, casi lo logra pero algo jalo de las piernas de Anna haciéndola soltarse de su agarre.

"YOH!" Anna estiro su mano para intentar alcanzarlo. En un rápido movimiento, Yoh corta a la criatura con su espada y agarra a Anna de sus manos. Esta solo se muerde el labio para no quejarse del dolor, e Yoh rápidamente la jala hacia él. Una vez arriba, en la abraza fuertemente por casi perderla.

"Te tengo" Le susurro el al oído.

"Yoh debemos irnos" Anna le dijo con una respiración agitada. El shaman asintió y la ayudo a levantarse, una vez más ignorando el dolor, ambos corrieron hacia el otro extremo del techo. Yoh volteo a ver a Anna, quien también lo volteo a ver. Sin más palabras entendieron lo que debían hacer.

"A la de tres" Yoh tomo la mano de Anna y conto. "Uno...dos…TRES!"

Saltaron al otro vagón y tuvieron que agarrarse fuertemente de lo que fuera pues el viento se puso violento y una explosión se escucho. Ambos voltearon y vieron el primer y segundo vagón explotar, y no tardarían en que el fuego alcanzara los otros. Se pusieron de pie nuevamente.

Golpes y chirridos se escucharon y el metal crujiéndose. No quisieron mirar atrás pero sabían que las criaturas ya se encontraban fuera del vagón e iban tras ellos. De reojo Yoh pudo notar sombras avanzando por ambos lados de tren.

"Rayos ahí vienen más!" Ahora solo podían seguir hacia el final del tren. Yoh paró en seco viéndose rodeado por esas criaturas. "Anna una innovación más!"

Anna solo asintió y tomo fuerte sus perlas, este sería el resto de su furyoku pero debía hacerlo.

"Dios del viento! Escucha mi llamado!"

El viento resoplo violentamente, las criaturas comenzaron a salir volando y lejos se ahí. Los dos jóvenes parecían inafectados por el viento, estos solo veían a las criaturas caer y volar lejos de ellos.

"Si lo logramos" Yoh brinco de alegría y abrazo a Anna, pero toda felicidad se fue al igual que el color de su cara cuando vio a las sombras reunirse en un mismo punto en el aire y crear una enorme mando sombría, en donde esferas moradas de energía comenzaron a crearse. "No pensé que hicieran eso"

"Yo tampoco, Vámonos!"

Anna tomo a Yoh de la camisa y comenzó a correr hacia el otro vagón. De la mano, las esferas comenzaron a salir disparadas como rayos. Yoh grito de sorpresa y acelero su paso.

"Brinca!" Ambos saltaron al cuarto vagón al momento en que el tercero explotaba. Yoh esquivo un rayo pero gracias a la explosión perdió el balance y cayo fuera del tren.

"Yoh!" Anna grito.

Milagrosamente, Yoh apareció abrazando a su espíritu y llorando a cascadas.

"Amidamaru! Qué alegría verte!" Anna suspiro renegada. Amidamaru solo les sonrió y dejo al shaman en el techo del tren.

"Ahora, Amidamaru, posesión de almas!" Yoh se puso serio y tomo su espada. Amidamaru entro en ella e Yoh saco una pequeña espada roja. "Espíritu de la Espada"

Al combinarse ambas espadas se creó una enorme. Yoh la tomo y movió su muñeca, cortando así a las sombras. Pero estas volvían a integrarse, sin mencionar que ambos jóvenes seguían esquivando los rayos que la mano les lanzaba.

"Yoh destruye esa mano" Anna le ordeno y golpeo a una criatura lejos de ella. Yoh solo asintió y corrió para tomar velocidad y dio un salto. Movió sus muñecas y de un giro, la espada cortó por la mitad la mano, pero se sorprendió pues la mano se des transformo y las criaturas comenzaron a caer encima de Yoh.

"Esto es imposible, como pueden seguir vivos!" Yoh dijo bloqueando a las criaturas.

Anna solo veía confundida todo. Intento dar un paso pero cayó de rodillas, el dolor estaba apareciendo y ya no le quedaban energías. Una criatura se lanzo sobre ella, la itako la esquivo y le dio una patada, haciéndola caer fuera del tren. Ella miro como el resto del tren se empezaba a incendiar, ya solo tenían muy poco tiempo para salir de ahí.

Unas sombras tomaron a Yoh y lo estrellaron con el techo de tren, el shaman mordió su labio en dolor, y aun más cuando las sombras continuaban golpeando su cabeza.

"Yoh!" Anna solo podía mirar, si seguían el shaman pronto perdería la conciencia."Ya basta!"

Anna cerró los ojos e inconsciente mente soltó una enorme onda de furyoku haciendo que todas las criaturas retrocedieran o desaparecieran. Eso fue lo último que le quedaba de energía, pero al ver a Yoh sin moverse se levanto de un brinco dispuesta a correr hacia su lado.

"YOH!"

"Princesa" Una voz susurro en el oído de la itako, haciéndola detenerse en lo que iba a hacer y mirar lentamente alrededor suyo.

Una especie de portal aparece enfrente de Anna. Ella lo miraba con curiosidad, había un aire saliendo de él, era como si, la estuviera invitando a pasar. Algo se mueve, del portal sale una especie de garra negra y sombría, esta se estira para alcanzar a Anna, dejando ver sus uñas filosas que parecían estar echas de hielo. La respiración de Anna se volvió profunda, y de pronto dejo de escuchar todo sonido a su alrededor, solo se concentraba en los ojos que la estaban viendo atreves del portal.

Esos ojos, ya los había visto antes. ¿En dónde? No lo recuerda. En un Sueño, una Pesadilla. Esos ojos la hipnotizaban. Dorado y plateado, una extraña combinación para ojos, pero sabía que no eran de un humano, estos eran ojos de un demonio.

"Ven conmigo"Una suave voz dijo con cariño. Inconsciente mente, Anna comenzó a caminar hacía el portal y levantar su mano derecha, tratando de alcanzar la garra sombría que la estaba esperando. Sus dedos rozaron la garra, y una corriente eléctrica recorrió su espalda. Otra garra salió del portal, pero esta vez, Anna la toma.

"Anna?" Yoh levanto su rostro y miro confundido a Anna uniendo sus heridas manos con unas garras que salían de un misterioso portal. Las garras estaban jalando a Anna gentilmente hacia el portal, haciendo que entrara en el.

"**Te encontré, Anni-chan" **

"!" Anna se congela al escuchar aquello, y sin poder impedirlo, de las garras salieron unos listones negros que se resbalan en las manos de Anna hasta que se envuelven en ambas muñecas de la rubia. Estos listones, al hacer contacto con la sangre de las heridas de Anna, la hicieron salir de su trance y gritar de dolor, mas las garras no la soltaron.

"ANNA!" Yoh se levanto ignorando el dolor que sentía en todo su cuerpo y corrió hacia donde se encontraba la itako. Así como vino, el portal desapareció. Algo que solo Yoh pudo notar, pues la itako estaba en estado de shock, fue que las garran no querían soltar a Anna, y estas fueron las ultimas en desaparecer.

Anna cayó de rodillas y comenzó a toser y tratar de respirar mejor. Yoh se tiro a su lado y la sujeto para que no callera. El la miro tratando de ver que fue lo que había pasado, pero ella solo tenía las manos juntas y sangre escurría de ellas por las anteriores heridas. Pero pudo notar los listones negros que salieron de las garras comenzaban a desaparecer.

"¿Que te hizo?" Yoh miro alrededor, las llamas del vagón se habían extendido, estaban atrapados.

"Yoh" Anna dijo con una voz quebradiza, Yoh la miro y le dio una sonrisa.

"Tranquila" Le beso la frente, y la levanto del suelo lentamente sin dañarla y le sujeto la cintura. "Hay que saltar, Anna confías en mi?"

"Siempre" Anna le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Cierra tus ojos" Anna no lo pensó dos veces y cerró los ojos, mientras se aferraba al shaman que la sostenía en sus brazos. Yoh se acerco un poco a la orilla sin que las llamas los tocaran y busco el momento.

Yoh tomo aire y salto del tren en llamas, tomo a Anna protectoramente y volteo su cuerpo para que el recibiera el impacto. Cayó al suelo con un gemido de dolor, la velocidad en la que cayeron hizo que rodaran en la nieve y se separaran pero Anna le alcanzo a tomar la mano antes de que se distanciaran más.

Ambos se quedaron acostados en la nieve, poco a poco, el color blanco se volvió carmesí por las heridas que tenían. No podían moverse, su furyoku estaba bajo y estaban cansados. Lo único bueno era que estaban a salvo.  
>El tren alcanzo a pasarlos y a unos pocos metros de ellos, no pudo más y exploto. Hubo una gran llamarada y pedazos de metal salieron volando hacia todas partes. Por suerte, no alcanzo a los dos jóvenes.<p>

No sabe cuánto tiempo estuvieron ahí. Yoh abrió sus ojos perezosamente, a su lado se encontraba Anna inconsciente y tomándolo de la mano. El levanto una y le acaricio la mejilla.  
>Escucho pasos, el trato de levantar su rostro para ver mejor pero no pudo, solo pudo distinguir a la lejanía una figura acercándoseles.<p>

"Lo has hecho bien, Yoh"

Fue lo último que escucho para después caer inconsciente junto a su prometida.

**~SK~**

**¿Tienes miedo de ****soñar ****conmigo esta noche?**

* * *

><p><strong>Leen y comenten<strong>

**Espero comentarios eh? El próximo capítulo no querrán perdérselo. Créanme. **

**Gracias por leer.**


	4. El corazón de un shaman

**Perdón por la tardanza. Aquí les traigo el próximo capítulo, 25 páginas hasta ahora es mi record :D**

**Anna puede parecer un poco irreal en las batallas. Lo siento si piensan que es demasiado rápido para ella.**

**Pero bueno espero que les guste**.

* * *

><p>Yoh despertó al sonido de una alarma. Cansadamente se levanto y miro a los alrededores. Estaba en un lugar oscuro pero vio una luz, notando que era de día.<br>Una cueva, estaba dentro de una cueva. Había una fogata apagada en el medio pero no había rastros de la figura que él vio antes de desmayarse. Tal vez solo la imagino, pero entonces…

Su mirada se poso sobre una figura alado suyo acostada en el suelo, sus heridas estaban tratadas y vendadas al igual que las suyas. Cosa que le extraño. ¿Quién los había salvado?

"Anna?" Yoh llamo suavemente a su prometida pero esta no hizo ningún movimiento. El joven noto que respiraba y eso fue suficiente para él. La alarma seguía sonando y miro a todos lados para saber de dónde venía. Estaba cerca, el shaman busco en su ropa pero no encontró nada, su mirada se poso en sus mochilas que se encontraban pegadas a la pared, junto con su espada.

Dejando las preguntas para después, el castaño camino hacia ellas y busco en su mochila que era lo que sonaba, al encontrarlo solo movió su cabeza hacia un lado. Su oráculo virtual estaba llamándolo, el joven presiono un botón y un mensaje apareció.

**~Shaman King~  
>A todos los shamanes favor de dirigirse<br>a Tokio y tomar el vuelo número 559  
>Tienen una semana.<strong>

**Para más información del torneo favor de pulsar ****aquí**

**.**

"El torneo shaman comenzara de nuevo huh?" Dijo Yoh con melancolía. Suspiro y guardo el objeto en su mochila nuevamente. Camino un poco hacia la entrada de la cueva y vio arboles alrededor.

"¿En dónde estamos?" Se pregunto a sí mismo."Amidamaru" Llamo el castaño a su fiel espíritu.

"Amo Yoh, se encuentra bien?" Apareció el samurái a su lado, se veía un poco cansado pero en buenas condiciones.

"Eso parece" Yoh sonrió y luego miro a su prometida. "Quien nos trajo aquí?"

"Mis disculpas Amo Yoh, pero perdí el conocimiento cuando perdió el control sobre la posesión de almas" Dijo el samurái, Yoh volteo a verlo con una sonrisa.

"Descuida, lo importante es que estamos a salvo"

"Si me lo permite, iré a revisar los alrededores" Amidamaru se ofreció.

"Buena idea" El samurái asintió y desapareció volando. Yoh se fue a sentar a lado la rubia y vio su estado. Su pierna derecha arriba de la rodilla estaba vendada, al igual que ambas manos y muñecas. El rasguño en su mejilla estaba tratado y su respiración era calmada. Yoh se tomo el tiempo para verse a sí mismo.

Todo su torso, hombro y brazo izquierdo estaban vendados, fuera de eso, se encontraba con pequeños moretones y rasguños. Pero las mismas preguntas seguían sin contestarse.  
>¿Quién los había salvado? Y ¿Por qué los atacaron?<p>

.

x

.

"Cuanto falta para llegar?" Horohoro se quejo desde su lugar. El grupo de shamanes había intentado pedir un tren, pero no habría ruta hasta nuevo aviso, así que, Manta llamo a sus contactos y consiguió un helicóptero.

"Cuando encontremos un lugar donde bajar que no esté cubierto por nieve" Lyserg dijo.

"Que te hizo la nieve para que estés en su contra?" Horohoro dijo ofendido.

"Si hay nieve, el helicóptero no podrá aterrizar pues se resbalaría" Manta respondido.

"Hum" Horohoro se cruzo de brazos y miro por la ventana.

"Si quieres saltar, adelante nadie te lo impide" Ren le dijo.

"Dijiste algo" Horohoro gruño molesto.

"Joven Manta, encontré un espacio en el bosque, quiere que los deje ahí?"El piloto dijo.

"SI!" Todos contestaron. El piloto se dirigió hacia un claro en el bosque. Todos los demás se preparaban para bajar.

.

x

.

_Un lugar oscuro. Una chica de cabellos rubios se encontraba suspendida en el aire. No podía decir que dirección era hacia arriba o si estaba cayendo hacia abajo. __La sensación de hundirse dentro de un océano sin fondo, se sentía bien pero a la vez daba miedo, porque no puedes saber cuándo caerás y terminaras. Ese lugar __parecía no tener fin._

"_Anna"_

_Una voz la llamo. La chica abrió sus ojos y miro alrededor. Nada y negro, era todo lo que veía. Extrañamente, con un impulso logro ponerse en una posición en la que parecía que estaba parada, sus pies abajo y su cabeza arriba._

"_Anita despierta" La voz dijo con cariño y gracia._

"_¿Quién eres?" Pregunto la itako un poco confusa, pues solo veía una figura borrosa enfrente de ella._

"_Me ofendes querida, ya te olvidaste de mi" El tono de esa exclamación la hizo abrir los ojos aun mas, pues reconocería esa voz donde fuera._

"_Moriste" Susurro ella. De pronto sintió unas cálidas manos en su cintura, y su espalda chocar con algo, una respiración se acerco a su oído y la persona le susurro con una sonrisa torcida en su rostro._

"_Entonces por qué sueñas conmigo?"_

De la oscuridad una luz brillo, y lo siguiente que sintió fue aire chocar con su rostro. Abrió los ojos, pudo distinguir arboles que se movían, o era acaso ella la que se movía? Sintió calidez, unos fuertes brazos la abrazaban.

"Yoh?" Pronuncio la chica. El castaño la miro y le sonrió.

"Anna, como te sientes" Pregunto él.

"…"Anna se quedo perdida un momento y puso las cosas juntas. Yoh la estaba cargando en sus brazos mientras que caminaba. "¿Dónde estamos?"

"Perdidos en el bosque, pero tranquila, escucho una cascada y te juraría que es donde entrenabas con mi abuela" Yoh le dijo positivamente.

"Cuanto tiempo ha pasado?" Anna le pregunto.

"Creo que solo un día. Desperté esta mañana y nos encontrábamos en una cueva, no sé cómo llegamos ahí pero no debió de haber pasado mucho tiempo" Le explico Yoh "Amidamaru fue a investigar los alrededores, nos encontramos en los bosques de Izumo así que me encamino hacia la casa de los abuelos"

Cuando regreso su espíritu, este le había informado que se encontraban en el bosque de Izumo. Así que tomo a su prometida y se fue en camino hacia la casa de sus abuelos, si es que recordaba el camino. Anna por su parte suspiro y coloco su cabeza en el pecho del joven. Se encontraba cansada, pero se sentía un poco mejor.

Caminaron un poco más en silencio, hasta que fue roto por el sonido de una cascada. Habían llegado a un claro en donde una cascada cubierta con nieve se encontraba junto a un rio. Al menos ya reconocían ese lugar.

"Descansemos" Anna dijo.

"De acuerdo" Yoh lentamente la bajo "Estas bien, puedes caminar?"

"Si" Anna intento dar un paso, pero fallo y tropezó un poco. Yoh inmediatamente la sostuvo para que no cayera.

"No lo creo" rió un poco y la ayudo a llegar a un árbol. Yoh la soltó y Anna se sentó bajo la sombra del árbol. "No te esfuerces quieres?"

"Tú nos curaste?" Pregunto la rubia mirando sus manos vendadas.

"No fuiste tú?" Yoh le devolvió la pregunta confundido.

"Estaba inconsciente Yoh" Anna dijo cerrando los ojos.

"Oh, cierto" Yoh recordó de nuevo a la figura en la nieve pero no podía reconocerla  
>"Entonces quien?"<p>

"No lose" Anna suspiro.

"Porque nos atacaron esas criaturas?" Yoh pregunto.

"Seguramente alguien se los ordeno" Anna le dijo.

"Pero quien? Y ese portal? Qué cosas ocurrió?" Yoh estaba un poco estresado por tanto misterio.

"No lose Yoh" Anna dijo tranquilamente. Yoh suspiro y se fue a sentar a su lado.

"El torneo shaman comenzara de nuevo" Yoh le dijo cerrando sus ojos y esbozando una pequeña sonrisa. Anna abrió los ojos y miro la cascada con una mirada perdida.

"Ya veo"

.

x

.

En la aldea apache, una anciana iba saliendo con un objeto en sus manos. Los apaches solo la miraban intrigados. Silva iba caminando junto a ella con una mirada de preocupación.

"Está segura de esto? Puede ser cualquier otro" Le dijo tratando de que cambiara de opinión.

"No, no iré yo" Dijo la anciana firmemente "Quiero saber por qué fue escogida"

"De acuerdo" Silva suspiro y le dedico una mirada a la anciana "Pero valla con cuidado, yo conozco a esa chica, es toda una caja de sorpresas"

"Si, si" La anciana desapareció entre los árboles, los comentarios parecieron no importarle.

.

x

.

En una parte de un bosque, se encontraban un grupo de shamanes caminando casi a rastras. No tenían comida, ni agua. Tenían frío y estaban cansados de tanto caminar.

"Oye Ren" Horohoro llamo al shaman chino.

"Dime" Ren contesto sin prestarle mucha atención, pues venía observando un mapa.

"Seguro que no estamos perdidos?" Le pregunto el shaman de la nieve como si preguntara por el clima.

"No, porque lo estaríamos" Ren dijo tranquilamente.

"Oh, no lo sé, tal vez porque hemos caminado por horas, no encontramos un camino que nos lleve a la villa o a una casa, y porque hemos pasado por este mismo árbol millones de veces" Horohoro dijo con un tic en el ojo y apuntando hacia un gran árbol.

"Entonces dirige tu inútil!" Ren le grito y le aventó el mapa a la cara.

"Pues tal vez eso haga!" Horohoro no se quedo atrás y le contesto.

"Que buenos amigos no?" Manta suspiro y todos asintieron sin ánimos.

.

x

.

Yoh y Anna se encontraban de nuevo caminando por el bosque, Anna siendo terca, no se dejo cargar y trato de caminar sin ayuda, pero a los diez pasos su pierna la traiciono y tropezó. Yoh se encontraba detrás de ella por si algo sucedía, y cuando la chica cayó, este la atrapo y la cargo de nuevo en brazos, soltando una risita mientras Anna suspiraba resignada. Cualquier persona que los haya encontrado y curado, había hecho un buen trabajo, pues sus heridas estaban sanando rápido, hasta parecía que sus cuerpos estaban drogados pues no sentían el ardor de sus cortadas o el dolor de sus músculos.

De repente el ambiente se puso tenso, Anna podía sentir un aura, una energía poderosa y oscura alrededor de ellos. Su rosario mismo vibraba por tal energía, miro a Yoh de reojo pero este parecía no notarlo. Una ráfaga de viento los golpeo.

"Yoh" Su voz tenia confusión y un poco de temor.

"Que sucede?" Yoh la miro pero ella tenía la mirada hacia la nada.

"Para" Yoh paro y Anna salto de sus brazos.

"Anna? Estas bien?" Yoh le pregunto preocupado por la actitud de la rubia, esta frunció el seño y miro alrededor. Había silencio, demasiado. Solo el aire en movimiento y las hojas de los arboles volaban en el viento. Sintiendo una corriente helada en la espalda, Anna volteo lentamente hacia el castaño.

"Debemos correr"

Dicho esto se escucharon gritos y chillidos. Anna tomo a Yoh de la mano y lo jalo para que corriera juntó con ella. Una vez más, ignorando todo el dolor de sus cuerpos. Entre los árboles, criaturas moradas con ojos negros, algunas con antenas otras con garras corrían veloz mente entre las sombras. Yoh al mirarlas las reconoció.

"Otra vez ellos" Dijo el shaman. Ambos corrieron hasta llegar a un claro del bosque, en donde los arboles formaban un circulo dejando un espacio redondo libre.

"Vamos Yoh!" Le apuro Anna, pues no quería ser alcanzada por las criaturas. Lo que no contaron, fue que por delante y de los lados, aparecieron más criaturas. Yoh jalo a Anna hacia la izquierda, pero su camino fue bloqueado por las criaturas. Giraron hacia atrás, pero también estaban ahí. Miraron alrededor mientras Yoh tomaba a Anna delas cintura y la atraía hacia él. Estaban rodeados.

"¿Tienes algún plan?" Le pregunto Yoh en susurro.

Anna miro con ojos entrecerrados a las criaturas, estas solo se retorcían en sus lugares y los miraban con esos parches negros que tenían como ojos. Ella no tenía un arma, haciendo a Yoh el que debía luchar con la posesión de armas.

"Tú no tienes uno?" Le susurro Anna. Yoh sonrió nervioso y tomo el mango de su espada.

"Un escudo, saltamos y corremos, te parece?" Le dijo él.

"Prepárate" Anna suspiro y cerró los ojos. Junto las manos a manera de plegaria, un enorme escudo de furyoku apareció desde sus manos y se expandió, mandando a volar a todas las criaturas lejos de ellos.

Yoh tomo a Anna del brazo y corrieron. Por un momento creyeron que lo lograrían, que habían logrado escapar. Pero no fue así.

"Lindo gatito"Murmuro Yoh con el corazón acelerado.

Enfrente de ellos apareció una clase de tigre, y digo clase porque era de color negro como una sombra, sus rayas eran rojo sangre, su cola era una especie de cadena y al igual que las criaturas, no tenia ojos, en su lugar habían parches naranjas. Sentado en su lomo había una criatura con ojos azul chillante, su cuerpo era como el de las criaturas con las que se han enfrentado, más este traía en sus manos una especie de bazuca que estaba apuntada hacia ellos.

Los jóvenes abrieron los ojos de golpe al ver una especie de energía formarse en la bazuca, estos solo tuvieron tiempo de agacharse pues un enorme rayo paso sobre ellos.

Yoh no supo como paso, pero de un momento a otro, fue aprisionado por una cadena alrededor de su cuerpo y alejado de Anna.

Pero esta tampoco tuvo tiempo de reaccionar pues un tentáculo agarro sus pies, haciéndola caer y ser arrastrada. Ella hecho un grito de sorpresa y con sus uñas arañaba el suelo al tratar de agarrarse de algo. El tentáculo se deslizo alrededor de su cuerpo y la elevo a un punto en donde sus pies no tocaban el suelo.

"Demonios" Se quejo el castaño y trato de librarse de las cadenas, pero no podía. Escucho una risa, Yoh levanto su rostro para ver a Anna atrapada por un tentáculo y a una figura con capa verde caminar hacia ella que en su mano sostenía una especie de látigo que era la raíz de aquel tentáculo que se aferraba a la rubia.

"¿Que es lo que quieren de nosotros?" Pregunto Yoh gritando desde su agarre.

"De ti nada, de ella…" Dijo la figura y le acaricio una mejilla a la rubia "Su alma"  
>Anna movió su cabeza bruscamente fuera de la mano de aquel sujeto.<p>

"Aléjate de ella inútil demonio!" Grito Yoh, en sus ojos podían verse llamas de odio.

"ha ha, así que al niño aún le quedan fuerzas" Dijo la figura con diversión "Pequeño ya sabes que hacer"

El tigre rugió y movió su cola, haciendo que la cadena levantara a Yoh y que quedara suspendido en el aire. La criatura que estaba sobre el lomo del tigre, alzo la bazuca y apunto al castaño, esta se lleno de energía y lanzo un enorme rayo hacia el shaman.

"Yoh!" Grito Anna.

"Tranquila princesa, tu novio no morirá, tal vez" Le dijo la figura con diversión mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.

"¿Que quieres de mi?" Pregunto ella con el seño fruncido.

"Hm, eso es un secreto" Dijo él con malicia mientras le besaba un mechón rubio.

.

x

.

"Oye Horohoro" Ren llamo la atención del peli azul.

"Dime"

"Creo que estamos perdidos" Dijo Ren tranquilamente.

"NO ME DIGAS" Le grito Horohoro con sarcasmo.

"Muchachos ya cálmense, así nunca encontraremos a Yoh ni a Anna" Manta trato de calmarlos.

"Manta tiene razón, descansemos un poco" Ryu dijo mientras se sentaba junto a un árbol "Lyserg y Ren vallan a buscar un poco de agua, mientras que Horohoro y Chocolove un poco de comida"

"Quien te nombro el jefe del grupo" Ren y Horohoro le gritaron.

"Y que harán tu y Manta?" Chocolove le pregunto.

"Admirar el lugar" Dijo Ryu con simpleza e Manta rió nervioso por las auras asesinas de los cuarto chamanes.

"Andando" Musito entre dientes Horohoro.

.

x

.

Afortunadamente Yoh había invocado a su espíritu, haciendo este un escudo que logro bloquear el rayo antes de que tocara al shaman. Ahora Yoh se encontraba luchando contra aquel tigre, y esquivando los ataques de la bazuca, sin mencionar que esquivaba a varias criaturas que se le aventaban. Anna por su parte tenía un escudo alrededor de ella, aquella figura no dejaba de acariciarle el cabello y la cara así que hizo una barrera para que dejara de tocarla, lo malo, fue que el látigo - tentáculo o cualquier cosa que fuera, no la soltaba.

"¿Porque nos atacan?" Pregunto ella ya cansada de la situación.

"¿Por qué no?" Contesto él. Anna frunció el ceño, es que esto era un juego para él?

"Quien eres? Es obvio que no eres un espíritu"

"Correcto princesa" Se quito la capa que cubría su rostro, dejando ver el rostro de un joven de piel bronceada, cabello verde que tenía un peinado de picos, algo parecido al de Jun Tao. Sus ojos eran café oscuro y tenía una un tatuaje tribal color verde en su cuello. "Mi nombre es Link, a tu servicio"

"Puedes soltarme, el látigo está muy apretado y no puedo respirar" Dijo Anna con voz de damisela en apuros. Link pareció caer en su acto y sonrió.

"¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?" Removió el látigo y Anna pudo respirar.

"Gracias" Anna le sonrió con inocencia y Link se acerco a ella, Anna se acerco a él y Link no pudo sonreír mas amplio pues pensaba que ya la tenía, pero no esperaba lo siguiente.  
>Un fuerte golpe en la cara marcando una mano roja en su rostro.<br>"Eso fue por tocarme"  
>La rubia no se detuvo y movió su mano de regreso, haciendo ladear el rostro de Link bruscamente. "Eso por maltratar a mi prometido"<br>Después, con todas sus fuerzas le dio una patada en medio de sus piernas, remplazando lo rojo de su cara por blanca palidez, quitándole el aliento y mandándolo a volar unos cuantos metros.  
>"Y eso porque se me dio la gana"<p>

Con dolor, Link se levanto y respiro profundamente. Miro a Anna con odio pero una mueca de diversión apareció en sus labios.

"Así que la gatita quiere jugar, bien juguemos" Tomo su látigo y lo lanzo hacia Anna.

"Gatita" Anna tenía un tic en una ceja, y es que nadie la llamaba gatita!  
>Antes de que el látigo la tocara, creo un escudo, pero el látigo lo traspaso así que brinco hacia atrás para esquivarlo. Link corre hacia Anna, y esta tranquilamente levanta su rosario.<p>

"dios del fuego, escucha mi llamado" Invoco la Itako y una lluvia de fuego cayó sobre Link. Mas este pareció no dolerle, simplemente avanzo sin importarle y Anna retrocedió un poco.

"¿Por qué no jugamos un reto?" Dijo link.

"¿Que quieres?"

"Probar las habilidades de tu noviecito" Apunto a Yoh quien corría en círculos con el tigre detrás de él. "Mis órdenes no fueron de pelear contigo, solamente de llevarte conmigo pero no quiero hacerlo a la fuerza así que"

"Si el gana, tú te marchas" Anna dijo cruzándose de brazos.

"Anita que estás haciendo" Se pregunto Yoh con nerviosismo.

"Trato" Link sonrió y chasqueo los dedos. El tigre se alejo de Yoh y se sentó alado de Anna. "Este pequeño no te dejara escapar" Link se volteo a ver a Yoh tomando aire y lleno su látigo con furyoku "Debilucho, vas a quedarte ahí o pelearas por tu noviecita"

"Anna" Yoh miro a Anna con ojos suplicantes.

"Solo acabalo ya Yoh!" Anna ya estaba fastidiada de la situación.

**.**

**.**

Anna solo miraba a Yoh levantarse cada vez que caía. Este sujeto, era realmente fuerte, solo estaba jugando con Yoh, y el castaño ya se encontraba agotado hasta con la ayuda de su espíritu. Pronto terminarían la pelea, y aunque ella no quisiera admitirlo, los puntos a favor estaban hacia Link. Tenía que pensar en una manera de escapar, no le gustaba parecer cobarde, pero tampoco quería perder a Yoh. Mirando de reojo al tigre, este solo se encontraba acostado, pero cada vez que Anna se movía, la criatura le apuntaba con la bazuca. Eso no era bueno.

Volteo de nuevo a la pelea, Link parecía no poner esfuerzos y esquivaba y bloqueaba todos los ataques del castaño. Conto la distancia del siguiente ataque, debía actuar si quería salir de esta situación. Aunque con el ataque que planeaba hacer y las consecuencias, estaba segura que perdería el conocimiento, pero Yoh era más importante ahora.

Cerró los ojos y se concentro en toda la energía de su alrededor. Podía escuchar los pasos, la respiración agitada de su prometido, la risa burlona de link, y algo más. Había algo en el viento, un susurro que la envolvía, ¿que decía?, no podía escucharlo bien, pero sabía, que la estaba llamando.

Un golpe, un bloqueo, e Yoh ya se encontraba detrás de ella.

Abrió los ojos, y como una enorme ola, su furyoku fue esparcido.

Parecían estar bajo una tormenta, pues el viento se puso violento y el cielo se oscureció. Link se detuvo y observo a Anna, no podía evitarlo, una sonrisa se le vino al rostro al sentir tal energía. Yoh miro preocupado y confundido a la rubia, sabía que era fuerte, demasiado, pero jamás había visto sus habilidades en batalla.

Tan rápido como ocurrió, a Link se le borro la sonrisa y una sensación de miedo le recorrió todo su cuerpo, el tigre que se encontraba alado de la rubia comenzó a retroceder. El furyoku de la rubia se elevo y este salió disparado hacia Link que no pudo hacer nada más que recibirlo.

"Anna" Llamo Yoh atónito el nombre de su prometida.

Cuando el furyoku llego a su objetivo, este exploto en una gran llamarada de luz.

.

x

.

Ren y Lyserg habían llegado a la cascada, una vez tomada el agua para llevar se dirigieron de regreso a donde se supone que deberían regresar. Iban en silencio, cada uno atrapado en sus pensamientos, pensamientos que eran los mismos pero no querían decirlos por no sonar locos. Mas unos minutos después, Lyserg rompió el silencio.

"Ren" Lyserg miro alrededor.

"Si, también lo siento" Ren también miraba con cautela el bosque, pues podía sentir energías muy poderosas.

"Crees que sean…" Una explosión se escucho no tan lejos de ellos y sus preguntas fueron contestadas.

"Rápido"

Corrieron en dirección de aquella explosión, sabían que los demás la habían oído y como los curiosos héroes que son, irían a ver.

.

x

.

No había fuego, esa explosión solo había sido de luz y energías, aunque el resultado había sido mucho más fuerte. Link se encontraba tirado a unos metros de ellos, con humo saliendo de sus ropas y un hilo de sangre corriendo de su boca hacia su barbilla. Estaba noqueado pero luchaba por mantenerse consiente.

Yoh abrazó a su prometida para evitar que callera al suelo y se arrodillo, de modo que la acostó un poco en la nieve.

"Anna pero que fue eso?" Pregunto Yoh al acariciarle el rosto.

"No tengo idea" Anna estaba igual de sorprendida, ese no era su plan, ese poder era más poderoso. Lo que le reconfortaba era que ningún oni había aparecido, pero a la vez le extrañaba. Sentía sus ojos cerrarse al cansancio, y al parecer Yoh lo noto pues comenzó a menearla.

"Oye quédate con migo, Anna no cierres los ojos" Yoh le dijo casi en suplica. Anna solo trataba de decirle mentalmente que se fueran de ahí pronto, pero Yoh no podía escucharla. Una risa llamo su atención, voltearon a ver a Link quien se paraba con dificultad, parecía un borracho.

"Ese poder, tan adictivo, tan poderoso" Susurro Link "Ahora sé porque mi amo la quiere, ese poder esta tentado por oscuridad" Termino relamiéndose sus labios.

"Oye ya vete, que no ves que perdiste?" Yoh dijo molesto.

"En realidad no, se supone que tu deberías vencerme ahora dame a la chica!" Link comenzó a avanzar hacia ellos.

"!NO!" Yoh abrazo fuerte a Anna, y Amidamaru salió de la posesión y apareció enfrente de los jóvenes a manera de protección. Pero unas cuchillas verdes se interpusieron e hicieron que Link maldijera y retrocediera.

"Huh?" Yoh volteo y vio a dos de sus amigos correr hacia ellos con sus armas y espíritus listos.

"Malditos mocosos" Yoh volteo a ver a link y este solo le dedico una mirada de seriedad "No podrás esconderla por siempre, noviecito, muchos vendrán por ella" Al decir eso, desapareció junto con el tigre.

"Yoh" El castaño volteo para ver a sus amigos. Bason, el espíritu de Ren Tao, salió de su posesión y le dio una mano a Amidamaru quien estaba más muerto que nunca.

"Ren, Lyserg!" Yoh se alegro de verlo y a Lyserg también.

"Hn, Yoh tu serias cosa perdida sin mis talentos" Ren dijo con una mueca de superioridad.

"Que egocéntrico saliste, Ren" Anna murmuro con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Señorita Anna, se encuentra bien" Lyserg se arrodillo a su lado para ver si se encontraba herida.

"Si" Con la ayuda de los dos, pusieron a Anna de pie, pero un mareo le vino y casi se regresa al suelo. Yoh fue más rápido que todos, y la tomo justo a tiempo, rodeo su cintura con su brazo para mantenerla firme. Una vez asegurándose que estaba bien se volteo a ver a sus amigos.

"Llegaron en el momento justo" Dijo con una sonrisa "Por cierto, vienes solo? Donde están los demás?"

Justo en ese momento, los demás aparecieron corriendo hacia ellos.

"YOH! ANNA!" Manta y Horohoro se aventaron hacia Yoh, quien solo rió al recibirlos, claro que sin soltar a Anna.

"Que alegría verlos muchachos" Dijo él con una sonrisa, pero una presencia no esperada rompió el alegre momento.

"Valla pero que bonita bienvenida" Dijo una voz.

"Pero quien" Todos voltearon y vieron a la anciana apache enfrente de ellos "Goldva!"

"Que haces aquí vieja shaman?" Pregunto Ren cruzándose de brazos.

"He venido a entregar este oráculo enviado desde el mismísimo G.S **(1)** " Dijo ella mostrando un oráculo virtual rojo en la dirección de Yoh.

"Gracias abuela, pero yo ya tengo el mío" Horohoro dijo, pues creyó que le apuntaba a él.

"Idiota no es para ti, es para Anna" Dijo la apache mas calmadamente.

"Anna?" Todos voltearon a ver a la rubia, quien solo veía a la apache.

"Pero goldalva-sama, Anna-san no es una shamana" Lyserg dijo.

"Ella fue escogida" Dijo y comenzó a caminar hacia ella, haciendo a todos retroceder, menos al castaño que aun se aferraba a la rubia con su brazo. Este miro de mala gana a la apache, pues esta soltó una risa mientras soltaba humo después de haber inalado de su pipa. "Claro antes ella debe pasar la prueba"

Ese humo se convirtió en un médium e hizo que su espíritu, Big Chief, apareciera. Este era un enorme pájaro azul con enormes plumas blancas con punta rojas, en su cabeza. Una de sus manos parecía ser una esfera color negro, este la levanto y se dispuso a golpear a Anna pero una espada con Amidamaru como armadura se interpuso.

"No la toques" Dijo Yoh con los ojos semi-cerrados.

"Yoh-kun!" Todos se sorprendieron por la actitud del castaño.

"Sé que para ganar el oráculo debes pelear, pero Anna no está en condiciones ni siquiera para moverse, no dejare que se haga daño" Dijo Yoh.

"Está bien Yoh" Anna dijo soltándose de su agarre y caminando lejos de él.

"Pero Anna no te dejare pelear en esas condiciones" Le dijo él, sorprendiendo a todos pues esos dos se veían mas abiertos que antes.

"No me tomara más de 5 minutos lo prometo" Anna le dedico una mirada e Yoh suspiro resignado.

"¿Y bien?"Anna volteo a ver a la apache quien se puso el oráculo alrededor del cuello "solo tienes que quitarme este oráculo sin salir lastimada en 5 minutos" Miro a Anna con una sonrisa de superioridad. Este solo había dejado de caminar y se paro calmadamente frente a ella.

El Big Chief se lanzo hacia Anna pero esta no se movió, ni siquiera levanto la mirada. Los demás shamanes abrieron los ojos preocupados al ver al espíritu a tan solo unos centímetros de la cara de Anna, a excepción de Yoh; este solo miraba el cielo.

Sorprendiéndolos a todos, el ataque choco con Anna pero al despejarse el humo y polvo, la chica rubia seguía de pie y en su misma posición sin ningún rasguño.

"Como hizo eso!" Exclamo Horohoro, pues él nunca había visto los poderes de la chica.

**4 minutos…**

Goldva solo frunció el seño y le lanzo otro ataque, mas de nuevo fue bloqueado por un escudo invisible. La anciana le lanzaba cada vez ataques más fuertes pero siempre terminaban igual, bloqueados y sin resultados.

**2 minutos…**

Anna levanto su mano a la altura de su rostro, y con un suspiro el escudo que la rodeaba se transformo en lo que parecía ser el cuerpo de un dragón. La chica apretó la mano, y el dragón salió disparado hacia la anciana, ella puso su espíritu frente a ella, pero la fuerza de aquella energía de la rubia era demasiada. La anciana comenzó a retroceder por la presión de aquel ataque, Anna al no perder más tiempo, abrió la mano y apunto hacia la anciana shamana.

El dragón que había creado Anna con el escudo de furyoku, rugió e hizo que el espíritu de la anciana cayera, dándole el impacto del ataque directo a la anciana que salió disparada contra un árbol. Bajo la mirada de sorpresa de los otros, después de 4 minutos Anna camino hacia donde había caído la anciana. La rubia se agacho y tomo el oráculo virtual rojo sellando así su vida como shamana.

**1 minuto…**

"Creo que me quedare con esto" Al decir esto, sabía que no había vuelta atrás. Se levanto y se dirigió hacia los otros, más no falló al notar la mirada de su prometido, estaba confuso. No necesitaba leer su mente para saber lo que pensaba.

"Valla Anna pero que escondido lo tenias" Dijo Horohoro aun con sorpresa, pero con una sonrisa. Anna no le respondió, esta solo volteo atrás al ver a la anciana apache levantarse y mirarla directamente a ella.

"Bienvenida al torneo mundial de shamanes, Kyoyama Anna" Diciendo eso, la apache desapareció al ser rodeada por su espíritu.

"..."

.

x

.

Después de unos minutos de silencio por aquella irreal batalla, Yoh decidió romperlo.

"¿Que hacen por aquí chicos?" Yoh les pregunto.

"Fuimos a tu casa para ir juntos al aeropuerto y de ahí al torneo, pero no estabas ahí" Contesto Horohoro.

"¿Ustedes también fueron llamados?" Les pregunto el castaño.

"Por supuesto, que esperabas" Dijo Ren con sarcasmo.

"Es que me acabo de enterar esta mañana" Dijo Yoh rascando su cabeza.

"¿Que les paso Yoh? lucen como si hubieran saltado de un avión" Pregunto Manta preocupado.

"En realidad fue un tren en llamas, pero casi es lo mismo" Contesto Yoh con una pequeña sonrisa.

"¡QUE! ¿UN TREN EN LLAMAS?" Todos gritaron sorprendidos "¡Y NO ES LO MISMO!"

"Escuchamos sobre el accidente, dios nos tenias a todos preocupados Yoh! pensamos por una milésima de segundo que tu y Anna iban dentro del tren cuando ocurrió" Dijo Horohoro llorando a cascaditas mientras abrazaba al castaño.

"Que poca fe tienes" Murmuro Anna con fastidio.

"Ya basta, lo bueno es que estamos bien" Dijo Yoh y comenzó a caminar "Pero me muero de hambre así k llegamos rápido a la casa Asakura para poder comer"  
>No pudo avanzar más pues un zapato lo golpeo en la cabeza, haciéndolo caer.<p>

"Idiota, pensando en comida en vez de tu herida prometida" Dijo Anna enojada.

"Olvídalo Anna, Yoh no cambiara" Le dijo Ren mientras pasaba un brazo de la rubia por su cuello para ayudarla a caminar. El si había visto los vendajes que traían los dos y el poco furyoku de Yoh, mas no quiso interrogarlos. Anna por su parte lo dejo ayudarla, Ren y Anna tenían una relación amigable y con confianza. Aunque no demostraban mucho sus sentimientos, Anna sabía que podía confiar en Ren.

Ryu y Horohoro arrastraban a Yoh quien estaba inconsciente, y los demás los seguían. No sin antes recuperar Anna su zapato. De pronto sintió un dolor de cabeza, le extrañaba que no fuera antes, pero parecía ser un poco menos agudo que los anteriores.

"_Dios Yoh es muy pesado"_

"_Hace mucho frió aquí"_

"_Me pregunto quién era ese sujeto que amenazo a Yoh y a la señorita Anna"_

"_Espero que no estemos perdidos"_

"_Tengo hambre, Yoh es tonto, Ren es un egoísta y Anna es una shaman, oh no! Eso significa que tendremos que luchar contra ella! estoy muerto!"_

"_Z..Z..Z"_

"¿Estás bien?" Ren la saco de su mente, y si que estaba agradecida.

"Si" Asintió ella y continuaron con el viaje.

Yoh despertó justo en el momento que la casa Asakura aparecía frente a ellos. Abrió las puertas y entraron todos a la sala, excepto Horohoro y Chocolove quienes fueron por comida. Parecía que no había nadie en la casa.

"En donde está Tamao?" Pregunto Yoh sin notar el rolado de ojos de Anna.

"Con Pilika" Contesto Ryu.

"Que es este nuevo sistema del torneo?" Pregunto Manta.

"Según el oráculo, teníamos una semana, ahora solo nos quedas 3 días para ir a Tokio y tomar el vuelo a 559. En donde la primera ronda del torneo se llevara a cabo. Según la información, tendremos que viajar a cinco lugares del mundo para las 5 diferentes etapas" Dijo Ren.

"Eso y si pasamos" Lyserg dijo sonriendo con optimismo.

"Entonces será un torneo mundial?" Pregunto Manta, entendiendo un poco.

"Así es, lo único malo es que necesitas pasar la ronda para saber cuál es el siguiente lugar" Dijo Ren.

"¿Por qué no se quedan a descansar? ya mañana discutiremos que hacer" Les ofreció Yoh.

"Me parece buena idea" Dijo Ryu acostándose en el suelo. Pasaron unas horas y ellos se encontraban aun en la sala platicando sobre nuevas técnicas. Quién diría que habían mejorado tanto? Sobre todo Horohoro que podía hacerse invisible, pero era muy ruidoso así que no servía de nada, además que le consumaba mucho furyoku. Lyserg también creció en su técnica de detective, con la ayuda de Cloe en el cristal, este era un magneto total y podía encontrar cualquier cosa, siempre y cuando, Lyserg supiera cómo es o su furyoku.

"Oye Anna, como serás shamana si no tienes un espíritu?" Le pregunto Manta.

"Invocare uno" Dijo esta con los ojos cerrados.

"Aun tienes tus poderes de Itako?" Le pregunto Yoh.

"Supongo" Dijo Anna no muy segura y todos soltaron una sonrisa. El sonido de la puerta abriéndose los hizo callar, Anna discretamente apretó los puños de sus manos, más solo Yoh lo noto. Dos figuras entraron a la casa y hacia la sala.

"Veo que ya llegaron" Dijo Yohemi con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Hola abuelo, que tal" Saludo Yoh.

"Anna" La anciana Asakura dio un paso al frente y se fijo en la rubia quien evadía su mirada "Ven conmigo"

Diciendo esto, la anciana se marcho y Anna se levanto en silencio para después seguirla.

Todos miraban en dirección donde la rubia y la anciana habían salido, creando una tensión en el ambiente.

"¿Por qué no pasan a la habitación de huéspedes, pronto la cenara estará lista" Dijo Yohemi y los demás asintieron y salieron de la sala. Yoh los guio hacia el cuarto de huéspedes, pero no podía evitar sentir curiosidad. Fue en eso cuando una mano lo jalo fuera del cuarto y entre los pasillos.

.

x

.

"Creo que esto es una muy mala idea" Susurro Yoh.

"Descuida Yoh, todo estará bien, con esta nueva técnica, puedo hacernos invisibles" Dijo Horohoro.

"Si pero no silenciosos" Murmuro Yoh.  
>Los dos shamanes se encontraban afuera de un cuarto con la famosa técnica de Horohoro, tratando de escuchar lo que decían las dos mujeres de adentro. Solo había silencio, y por un instante, Yoh se cuestiono si se habían equivocado de cuarto, pero después de varios minutos, la voz de su abuela lo hico prestar más atención.<p>

"Anna, sabes por qué estás aquí?" Cuestiono la anciana, mas Anna permanecía callada enfrente de ella. "Te conozco desde que eras una niña sola y débil. Te entrene para que fueras una Itako fuerte digna de ser una Asakura, te entrene para que pudieras ayudar a Yoh a convertirse en shaman King. Incluso los comprometimos para que la línea Asakura siguiera aun más poderosas. Mas dadas las circunstancias, me temo que me decepcionaste Anna"

"..." Anna no decía nada, sabía que habría un castigo por su elección.

"No solo te convertiste en shaman y muestras más tus emociones, sino que trajiste el reishi_**(2)**_ de nuevo, bien sabes las consecuencias de ese poder, demasiadas vidas han pagado el precio de tus descuidos" La anciana Kino le sentencio "No permitiré que haya otro descuido mas de tu parte"

"..." Lo sabía, antes de que entrara a la casa, sabía lo que la anciana estaba pensando. Dentro de ella, deseaba por que fuera mentira pero no podía engañar a nadie, debía hacerse responsable de sus decisiones.

"No tienes nada que decir, querida?" Le pregunto la anciana.

"Yo solo fui usada por ti y el beneficio de tu familia, no tengo nada que decir" Dijo Anna con voz fría.

"Anna" susurro Yoh sorprendió por las palabras de la chica. Tenía un presentimiento, el miedo se apodero en su interior.

"En ese caso, el compromiso que tenias con Yoh, y el lazo con la familia Asakura está roto" La anciana dijo con voz neutral, parecía no importarle nada.

"..." Anna solo se quedo callada. No pudo evitarlo.

"Ya puedes retirarte" Dijo la anciana con desprecio. Anna se levanto en silencio y camino hacia la puerta, pero se detuvo. Y por primera vez desde que entro a la casa, fijo sus ojos en los de su antigua maestra.

"Te agradecería, pero ciertamente, me enseñaste a encarar ser una persona que no soy" Anna después la miro con superioridad "Así que, no ruegues perdón cuando me convierta en Shaman Queen"

"..."

La rubia salió de la habitación con la cabeza agachada y paso ignorando a los dos shamanes congelados. Horohoro miro preocupado a Yoh pues sus hombros temblaban y sus puños se apretaban. Y algo era seguro.

"Yoh"

"Vuelve con los demás" Yoh murmuro y entro a la habitación donde había salido la rubia.

Yoh estaba enojado….eso no era algo bueno.

Anna caminaba hacia su habitación con la cabeza agachada, su pecho se comprimía, quería gritar, se sentía fatal pero no podía liberar aquello. Tan atrapada estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que choco contra Lyserg, quien venía en dirección opuesta a ella.

"Señorita Anna, disculpe" Se disculpo el pero se fijo en el aura de la rubia "Se encuentra bien, señorita"

"Descuida" Anna le dio una pequeña sonrisa y se encero en su cuarto.

Dentro de la habitación de oraciones. Ahí era donde se encontraba la anciana, Yoh cerró la puerta y camino un poco con la cabeza agachada. Su fleco hacia sombra en sus ojos y los tapaba.

"Yoh, vienes a desearme las buenas noches" Hablo la anciana Kino.

"..."

"En ese caso, acércate tengo noticias que darte"

"No quiero escucharlas"

"Que" Kino volteo a ver a Yoh quien solo estaba parado en la mitad de la habitación con sus puños cerrados.

"No quiero escuchar nada de lo que digas!" Le dijo más fuerte Yoh.

"Así que lo sabes" Kino junto sus manos y miro seria a su nieto.

"Todo este tiempo! Al principio pensé que viste en Anna algo que todo padre, madre, abuelo o maestro vería. Después pensé que solo fue lastima, pero usarla, jugaste con sus sentimientos" El cuerpo de Yoh temblaba.

"Anna no tiene sentimientos" Kino hablo secamente.

"Si los tiene y tu se los esfumaste!" Hablo Yoh defendiendo a la rubia "Anna tiene sentimientos, cuando la conocí, ella estaba muy asustada de mostrarlos"

"Su poder era muy peligroso"

"Esa es tu excusa?" Dijo Yoh con gracia "Al parecer la edad te afecto tu juicio!"

"Yoh Asakura! no dejare que me hables así!" Kino levanto su voz.

"Pues vas a escuchar todo lo que tenga que decir!" Yoh le grito y levanto su rostro dejando ver sus ojos blancos por tanta furia, tanto enojo.  
>"No eres más que una anciana que solo quiere poder, creí que bajo el nombre Asakura, todos juzgábamos por igual y buscábamos la paz. Quien crees que es Anna para ti? Una sirvienta? Una esclava? Un arma?" Kino no dijo nada e Yoh estaba perdiendo su paciencia y su furyoku se estaba levantando peligrosamente "DIMELO!"<p>

"Su objetivo era hacerte fuerte para ganar" Kino dijo directamente.

"Esa es tu respuesta? No bromes con migo!" Hablo Yoh un poco mas alterado.

"Yoh si no te calmas-"

"Que harás?" Le reto el castaño "Me quitaras el derecho al nombre Asakura? Como a mi hermano?"

"Hao no tiene nada-

"El tiene mucho que ver con esto!" Le grito "Tanto Hao como Anna sufren los mismos pasados, abandonados, maltratados, soledad y dolor, rodeados de sangre y odio, sin amor, amigos o confianza. Quien te dio el derecho de decidir por ellos?"

"Hao era un peligro desde que nació, y tu bien lo sabes" Kino hablo con seriedad "Yo no tengo nada que ver con el pasado de Anna, ni que sus padres la hayan abandonado. Tanto Anna como Hao son un peligro para todos, y ahora más que esa niña despertó su poder de nuevo, es por eso que te separe de ella, casi te mata lo recuerdas? hace 5 años, ahora que su nivel de furyoku es mucho más grande podría invocar cosas peores."

"En verdad crees que ella lo quería de nuevo?" Murmuro Yoh, para después volver al tema principal. "No tengo por qué darte explicaciones, pero lo que estás haciendo es cruel, no solo para Anna, sino para mí también" Dijo un poco más calmado pero resentido.  
>"Dime matamune sabia lo que planeabas con Anna?" Pregunto él mientras agarraba el collar de garras que colgaba en su cuello. "Él sabía que usarías sus poderes para beneficio de la familia no?"<p>

Pregunto él con ironía y Kino no dijo nada. Yoh solo sonrió y se volteo para darle la espalda.

"No puedes darle a una persona la llave de una puerta para después quitársela y esconderla" Hablo Yoh mientras caminaba hacia la puerta, este se detuvo pero no volteo a ver a su abuela. "Mis sentimientos, mi corazón le pertenecen a Anna, y si hacerlo significa no pertenecer a los Asakura, entonces me largo"  
>El castaño abrió la puerta, tomando así su decisión.<p>

"Yoh Asakura, si caminas bajo esa puerta estarás en serios problemas" Kino le amenazo pero callo al ver la cara de su nieto.

"No te tengo miedo"

La mirada de Yoh en este momento era idéntica a la del shaman de fuego.  
>Pues después de todo<br>Son hermanos gemelos.

.

.

.

Yoh salió de la habitación y camino en silencio hacia arriba, Horohoro lo esperaba en las escaleras pero Yoh no lo saludo ni nada.

"Yoh, amigo estas bien?" Pregunto sinceramente Horohoro a su amigo.

"Reúne a todos Horohoro, nos vamos" Dijo Yoh para avanzar hacia otro pasillo.

"Si" El shaman de la nieve suspiro y entro a su cuarto. Jamás pensó en verlo de esa manera, pero no esperaba menos de él. Después de todo, ese Yoh es un idiota enamorado.

.

x

.

Aquí estaba. Frente a esa vieja puerta blanca que conducía a un cuarto casi vació. Solo viejos posters de música gótica y unas cuantas muñecas lo adueñaban. Recordaba que cuando era más joven, se paraba enfrente de esta puerta, intentando cruzar hacia el otro lado, pero siempre se acobardaba o su vergüenza le ganaba.

Pero hoy no. Hoy el tenia la llave de esa puerta.

**(Nota: La siguiente escena fue inspirada por la canción…"Please don't leave quite yet" de Adam Agin. Pueden usar esa o su canción romántica favorita para leer lo siguiente :D)**

Yoh abrió la puerta del cuarto y se fijo en la rubia. Esta estaba guardando ropa y cosas dentro de una bolsa. Su corazón se acelero tanto que hasta ella podía escucharlo.

"Que estás haciendo?" Le pregunto en voz baja.

"¿No es obvio?" La chica coloco dentro de la mochila unos libros y lo que parecía ser un viejo y maltratado conejo de peluche. "Se llama empacar, Yoh"

"Tú no iras a ninguna parte" Yoh dijo firmemente entrando al cuarto y cerró la puerta, dejándolos a los dos solos.

"Se acabo, Yoh" Anna cerro su mochila "Ya no soy tu prometida, ni tengo ningún lazo que me una a la familia Asakura" Hablo con voz quebradiza "No soy bienvenida"

"Iré contigo" Yoh intento dar un paso hacia ella.

"No" Anna levanto su mano para impedir que avanzara, sus ojos no se atrevían a mirar al castaño, ella sonrió con nostalgia y le dijo con voz suave "Tú debes quedarte y convertirte en un gran Shaman King"

"Pero Anna, que hay de ti? a donde iras?" Le pregunto Yoh.

"No lose, por ahí, tal vez" Anna dijo mientras miraba por la ventana.

"Mi vida como shaman King no sería nada sin mi shaman queen" Dijo Yoh sonriendo con ternura.

"Tu familia te comprometerá con otra pretendiente" Anna lo bajo de las nueves.

"¿Es que no lo entiendes?" Yoh la tomo por los hombros pero Anna se había volteado de espaldas a él. "Creo que tus poderes no han vuelto del todo. ¿No me escuchaste?" Hablo Yoh con esperanza "Sé que lo hiciste, entonces porque... porque te alejas de mi" Susurro aquello ultimo.

"Yo solo te traeré dolor Yoh, siempre lo e echo" Susurro Anna mientras bajaba la cabeza. "Esto es lo mejor"

"Y qué, dejaras que ella se salga con la suya?" Anna no dijo nada e Yoh mordió su labio, con una poco de fuerza la giro pero ella seguía sin verlo "Esa no es la Anna que conozco, a ella no le importaría y seguirá luchando por lo que ella piensa que es lo mejor. Has pasado por mucho, es que vas a rendirte tan fácilmente?"

"No hay nada que pueda hacer" Anna dijo rendida.

"Anna tu eres libre, puedes decidir qué hacer con tu vida, solo tú. No tienes por qué tomar ordenes y ser una marioneta sin corazón, eres mucho más que eso, eres una persona, eres gentil y te preocupas por los demás, eres una chica fuerte y honesta, le gusta mandar a los demás, y te diviertes viéndonos sufrir, pero no lo haces por una mala causa. Nos proteges a todos, sin que nos demos cuenta, y eres mucho más que esto. No debes de tener miedo al demostrar quién eres de verdad, tienes a muchas personas que te quieren y te apoyaran, me tienes a mí. Sé que no soy tan fuerte, pero eso jamás me ha impedido estar a tu lado y protegerte" Le dijo Yoh con ternura "Eres la persona más importante para mí, y todo eso Anna, es lo que te hace ser tu, te hace ser Anna. Mi Anna"

"Yoh" Anna levanto su mirada cristalina para ver al castaño quien la veía de la misma manera.

"Mañana será un nuevo día, ya veras, que todo saldrá bien" Le dio un beso en su frente para después pegar la suya con la de ella "Mi corazón me dice que no puedo dejarte ir de mi lado, y no porque necesite tus poderes, pero porque te necesito conmigo" Yoh le dijo mirándola a los ojos. Levanto una mano para acariciarle la mejilla, así como secarle las lágrimas que empezaban a caer. "Sin ti, mi vida no sería la misma"

Anna se quedo callada y cerró sus ojos, haciendo que cayeran aun mas lagrimas. Yoh la miraba con ternura y le secaba las lágrimas.

"Que es lo que dice tu corazón Anita" Le pregunto.

"No quiero irme" Anna susurro con un pequeño sollozo.

"Anna, aunque el compromiso este roto, yo" Yoh tomo aire y le declaro "mis sentimiento hacia ti no han cambiado"

"Yoh" Anna lo volteo a ver con ojos llenos de lagrimas. Sabía lo que sentía, no tenia por que leerlo, simplemente con verlo a los ojos, sabía que sentía lo mismo.

"No voy a abandonarte, recuerdas lo que te dije hace 5 años?" Yoh le dijo mientras se aceraba mas a ella "Podemos huir juntos, y vivir sin las ataduras a mi familia y al duelo shaman, una vida sencilla, solo tu y yo" Yoh le susurro con ternura.

En ese momento, ambos supieron lo que significaba seguir a tu corazón.

Anna levanto su rostro y lo beso.

Un beso lleno de amor y esperanza.

Yoh se quedo sorprendido al principio, pero no se quedo atrás y abrazo su cintura. Ambos cerraron los ojos y se dejaron llevar por una dulce pasión de promesas eternas. Yoh al sentir las lágrimas de Anna, hizo que la abrazara más fuerte y la atrajera hacia él. Anna solo subió sus manos para rodear el cuello del shaman. Inconscientemente, libero una onda de furyoku, pero nada mortal ni para alarmar a nadie. El cuarto se vio rodeado de pequeñas luces que a simple vista parecían estrellas brillando en la oscuridad, cuando en realidad eran almas, pero se escuchaba más romántico que fueran estrellas.

Ambos se separaron por falta de oxigeno y pegaron sus frentes. Abrieron los ojos y se miraron con ese sentimiento, ese toque, esa magia que solo el corazón provoca.

"Te quiero "Le susurró él con una sonrisa sincera.

Anna solo le sonrió con un sonrojo.

Yoh no necesitaba palabras para saber lo que esa sonrisa significaba.

.

.

Pasando del romance, en otra habitación el aire estaba tenso y todos los habitantes sorprendidos.

"L-lo que dices es cierto? Horohoro?" Manta pregunto con ojos muy abiertos, casi al borde de lágrimas.

"Si" Horohoro estaba de brazos cruzados y mirando hacia el techo "Jamás había visto a Yoh tan enfadado, ni si quiera cuando peleo contra Hao su furyoku se levanto de esa manera" Suspiro y volteo a ver a todos "Recojan todo, partiremos pronto"

"Que inhumanidad" Ryu dijo llorando "Separar a dos personas que se aman"

"No entiendo porque se preocupan" Todos voltearon a ver a Ren con ojos en blanco, este solo rodo los ojos desde su posición en la pared y se cruzo de brazos. "Yoh, es Yoh. No la dejara ir tan fácilmente"

"Cierto, ni nosotros" Ahora todos voltearon a ver a Horohoro y este sonrió "Tal vez Anna sea un poco cruel y mandona, pero no hay nadie como ella" Horohoro dijo y los miró con nerviosismo "No le digan que dije eso"

"Horohoro tiene razón, apoyaremos a la señorita Anna y a Yoh en lo que necesiten" Lyserg dijo.

"Si" Todos aceptaron.

"Entonces andando!"

.

.

Yoh se había quedado un rato más con Anna, antes de bajar a la cocina por algo de comida. Después del tren de sentimiento, al chico le dio hambre, no pueden culparlo. Abrió el refrigerador y tomo una manzana, para después caminar hacia el porche y observar el cielo estrellado.

"Veo que as tomado tu decisión" Una voz dijo detrás de él. Yoh volteo y vio a su abuelo.

"Lo siento abuelo" Yoh dijo mordiendo su manzana.

"¿Por qué te disculpas Yoh? No has hecho nada malo" Yohemi le dijo un poco sorprendió por la declaración.

"Enfrentarme a la abuela, hablarle de esa forma, ignorar su amenazas" Yoh seguiría con la lista si no fuera porque su abuelo lo detuvo.

"Muchacho, tu solo estas siguiendo a tu corazón. Caminas por el sendero que tu crees que es correcto y mantienes a las personas que quieres y amas contigo. Es duro Yoh, en esta vida, debes saber tomar decisiones y abandonar muchas cosas para poder cumplir tu sueño, pero si tú crees que abandonar todo eso solo para cumplir ese sueño es algo tonto de tu parte, entonces qué esperas? tú tienes la llave Yoh, y solo tu sabrás que puertas abrir y cerrar. Y debo decir que estoy orgulloso de ti"

Yohemi sonrió cuando Yoh lo miro confundido.

"No solo defiendes lo que tú crees que es correcto, sino que también defiendes y proteges a aquellos que están cerca de tu corazón. En este mundo, hay demasiados peligros, demasiadas preguntas, demasiados recuerdos y demasiados secretos. Si uno no sabe lo que quiere, que será de ti mañana? Para ser esa gran persona, debes de ver no solo en ti sino que también con los ojos de otra persona. El amor es algo muy peligroso, muchos dicen que es la mayor fortaleza, la magia más poderosa, otros dirán que es tu punto débil. Pero si tú sabes lo que en verdad significa, entonces sabrás que hacer en las situaciones más difíciles. Saber y comprender son diferentes cosas Yoh, y necesitas ambas para sobrevivir, al igual que aprender y escuchar"

"Los entrenamientos son bases para que no caigas, pero una vez en pelea pones a prueba todo lo que conoces para defender algo. Si tienes algo que defender, cada día serás más fuerte con el propósito de defenderlo. Ya sea un sueño o a una persona"

"Humanos, shamanes, espíritus. Todos conviven en secreta armonía, cada uno decidiendo qué hacer con su vida, si es bien o para mal. No dejes que nadie decida por ti Yoh, solo tú sabrás qué camino tomar, solo tu sabrás escuchar a tu corazón y ese es el verdadero camino de un shaman"

"Gracias" Sonrió Yoh aunque no haya entendido todo, aprecio el significado. "Podrías decirle a mi madre que estoy bien y que no se preocupe?"

Yohemi asintió antes de retirarse.

"Una última cosa" Yoh miro a las estrellas mientras escuchaba las últimas palabras de su abuelo "Matamune jamás vio en Anna un arma o algo que pudieran usar, el vio a una chica con un corazón puro capaz de cambiar a cualquier otro"

Su mano tomo su collar de nuevo y las palabras que ese felino dijo, susurraron en su mente:

_La persona que te está esperando, es aquella que desaparecerá ese sentimiento de soledad_

Sonrió sinceramente, decidiendo así su camino shaman.

.

.

Entro a la casa para ir a tomar sus cosas, y en camino se topo a Anna quien venía saliendo de su cuarto con su mochila. Yoh le sonrió y tomo su mano, para jalarla y hacerla chocar con él.

"Es momento de irnos" Le susurro el muy cerca de sus labios, para después darle un tierno beso. Yoh se separo y sonrió al ver a Anna mover su cabeza para ocultar su sonrojo. La pareja se encamino hacia el cuarto de huéspedes, pero no había nadie. Bajaron, en la sala ni en la cocina estaban así que salieron de la casa para ver a sus amigos afuera con sus cosas listas y esperándolos.

"Chicos" Hablo Yoh con lagrimitas en sus ojos.

"Estamos listos Yoh!" Exclamo Chocolove mostrándole sus cosas empacadas.

"Vamos juntos al Tokio!" Ryu dijo señalando hacia una dirección random.

"Cuentas con nosotros Yoh, Anna" Lyserg les sonrió.

"Muchachos!" Yoh lloraba a cascaditas.

"Andando tenemos un gran viaje por delante" Ren dijo y todos comenzaron a caminar.

"Como saldremos de este bosque?" Se pregunto Horohoro.

"De la forma en que llegamos inútil" Ren le contesto.

"Así pues guíanos tu entonces!" Horohoro le grito y los presentes suspiraron.

"Saben que viajaremos por el bosque de noche?" Lyserg les dijo con gracia.

"Cierto, por que mejor no nos guías de nuevo tu Ren" Horohoro le dijo nervioso

"Olvídalo capitán, es tu turno"

Y así esos dos comenzaron a discutir sobre quien guiar, Yoh los veía con diversión pues iban en la dirección contraria pero no dijo nada.

"Yoh" Anna le llamo la atención.

"Que sucede Anna?" La volteo a ver, esta solo le sonrió y tomo su mano e Yoh entrelazo sus dedos con los suyos.

"Gracias"

.

.

En un lugar oscuro, en ese mismo castillo gótico y sin vida. Una figura con armadura negra de picos, llevaba una larga capa roja y tenia puesto un casco hecho de la misma armadura, cubriendo cualquier posibilidad de ver quien estaba bajo ese metal. Esa figura veía por una de las grandes ventanas el exterior del castillo.

Las puertas se abrieron, pero este no despego la vista de la ventana

"Ya conoces el plan" Dijo la figura de armadura negra. Su voz era profunda y a la vez suave.

"Si mi señor" El que había entrado hizo una reverencia y se retiro, su capa azul marino meneándose mientras caminaba. Las puertas se cerraron, y la figura con armadura rió para luego abrir la ventana y hacer que el aire entrara a la habitación y apagara las velas que lo alumbraban.

"Veremos quién es el siguiente en la lista" Dijo con malicia para después saltar por la ventana.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Tienes miedo de <strong>**soñar ****conmigo esta noche?**

**~leen y comenten~**

* * *

><p><strong>Tada!<strong>

Un capitulo con romance, misterio enojo y un poco de comedia. El siguiente capítulo aparecerá un personaje muy esperado por todos, y creo que ya saben quién es.

:D (Grito Fangirl)

Haha, okey pero como las clases ya van a comenzar de nuevo eso significa tarea y blablablá asi que tardare un poco en actualizar pero prometo subir el capitulo en cuanto pueda. Sus comentarios me harán el día.

**G.S-**_** Great Spirit. Conocido también como "the King spirit" o bien el espíritu mas fuerte de todo el planeta.**_

**Reishi**_**- habilidad que posen Hao y Anna que les permite leer las mentes y corazones de las personas.**_


	5. Llamarada de fuego

**Hola queridos.**

**Siento la tardanza, pero como ya saben, estoy un poco restringida de mi laptop. T-T  
>Pero tuve un tiempo libre, y pude subirles este capi antes de que me ausente por más tiempo, y espero que no sea tanto. Gracias por los comentarios, como les dije, sus palabras me hacen el día ^.^<strong>

* * *

><p>Un chico de no menos de 17 años, con cabello azul marino y ojos color zafiro caminaba en un oscuro bosque nevado. Su vestimenta consistía en unos jeans negros, con una camisa de botones blanca que se encontraba desabrochada en los primeros cuatro botones, dejando al descubierto su bien formado cuerpo. Llevaba unas botas de metal, parecían más bien, unas botas echas de armadura plateada, con unos guantes a juego.<p>

Paró a unos cuatro metros de una casa, pues gritos de dolor y un nombre siendo llamado varias veces le hizo saber lo que había sucedido. Bufo molesto, pues aparentemente, le habían ganado el momento.

"Veo que llegue tarde a la fiesta" Hablo el chico de azul con una sonrisa, pues justo en frente de él se encontraba el causante de tanto dolor proveniente de aquella casa. Una figura, cubierta por una capa tan negra como la noche, cubriendo cualquier oportunidad de mostrar quien se ocultaba bajo esa fachada.

"Hn"

Fue lo unció que dijo.

"Yo tuve ordenes, tu porque lo hiciste" Le pregunto a la figura de negro, cruzándose de brazos.

"De todas formas, el final sería el mismo" Aquella figura misteriosa empezó a caminar por donde vino el muchacho de azul.

"Oye" Lo detuvo el peli azul "Si se descubre, el plan fracasara, lo entiendes"

"Descuida, lo tengo todo planeado" La figura comenzó a caminar de nuevo, haciendo que el peli azul suspirara en resignación y se recargara en uno de los arboles.

"¿A dónde vas?" Le pregunto, mas ya conocía la respuesta.

"Quiero verla de nuevo"

_Caía_

_Ese lugar de nuevo, un cuarto con paredes, techo y suelo negro. Sin salida o entrada, de nuevo se encontraba suspendida entre toda esa oscuridad. Una briza la rodeó, haciéndola abrir los ojos. Era cálida y embriagante a la vez, una llama dentro de un frio invierno, era normal querer acercarse a ella. _

_La rubia se levanto, y trato de buscar algo más que oscuridad, pero no encontró nada. Cualquiera en su lugar, tendría miedo o gritaría al no saber en dónde estaba y que sucedía, pero ella, estaba calmada. Dentro de ella, en su interior, sabía que lo conocía, era como si, ya hubiera estado aquí. _

"_Has vuelto" Una voz hablo detrás de ella. La chica giro su cabeza para ver a un chico sonriéndole. _

"_Tú de nuevo" Murmuro ella. _

"_Sabes, con esa actitud pensaría que me odias" Dijo el chico con falso resentimiento. _

"_¿Que quieres?" Anna volteo su cabeza hacia arriba, para ver algo sin fin._

"_Te lo dije antes ¿no? Este es tu sueño" El chico hablo justo detrás de ella, pues había aprovechado su distracción para acercarse a la rubia. "Y que linda, mira que soñando con migo"_

_La rubia pudo sentir una sonrisa socarrona en el rostro del chico, esta solo bufo molesta y le dedico una mirada molesta. _

"_Idiota" Susurro ella y el chico sonrió de más. _

_Un resplandor llamo la atención de ambos jóvenes, y es que justo en frente de ellos, apareció entre las sombras, una enorme puerta color gris, la cual tenía una especie de cadena alrededor. Intrigada, Anna camino hacia ella, y alzo una mano para tocarla pero se detuvo al ver que estaba cubierta por un vendaje negro. Miro su otra mano, y esta era cubierta por el mismo vendaje negro, esto dejo mas desconcentrada a la rubia. En el mundo 'real' sus manos estaban vendadas, si, pero no eran vendajes negros. _

_El chico detrás de ella la vio mirar sus manos cubiertas de negro, la rubia meneo un poco la cabeza, y olvidado ese tema, alzo de nuevo una mano para tocar las cadenas de aquella puerta. Estaban frías, y parecían viejas. Ella las toma y las jalo un poco, pero fue detenida por la voz del chico. _

"_Yo no haría eso si fuera tu" Le dijo él con seriedad y acercándose a ella. _

"_¿Que hay ahí dentro?" Pregunto ella. _

"_Problemas Anna, serios problemas" El chico le tomo una mano para inspeccionarla, acción que hizo que el vendaje se aflojara "¿Qué hiciste?"_

"_Yo no he hecho nada" La chica se soltó de su agarre antes de que le quitara el vendaje, y se volvió a la puerta, dispuesta a romper esas cadenas. _

"_Anna" El chico la llamo, pero esta no le escuchaba, rodeo la cintura de la rubia con sus brazos, paralizándola en su lugar. "Anita para" Le susurro él._

"_Quiero saber…" Algo la llamaba, sabía que había algo ahí dentro, algo que le pertenecía a ella. _

"_No lo hagas" Le ordeno el casi como un ruego._

"_Déjame ir" Anna trato de soltarse del sus brazos, tenia curiosidad de saber._

"_No, debes despertar" El chico la pego a su pecho._

"_Que es este lugar, que es esa puerta" Anna pregunto. _

"_No lo sé Anna pero sé que es malo" El chico le dijo serio. La rubia iba a hablar pero calló al escuchar un grito. _

_** "AAhh!" **_

_Ambos voltearon hacia la puerta que estaba medio abierta, no podían ver nada, tan solo escuchar gritos y ruegos. _

"_**! No por favor! No lo hagas NO!" **__Era la voz de un hombre que rogaba en pánico._

"_**Perdóname!" **__Esta vez, fue el grito de una mujer lo que escucharon._

"_Que está sucediendo" Pregunto Anna y sin querer, se pego mas al chico en busca de protección. Esas voces, le dolía escucharlas sufrir. Pero entonces porque una parte de ella quería seguir escuchando sus gritos? El chico noto su batalla interior y rápidamente la volteo, haciendo que el rostro de la rubia se escondiera en su pecho. _

"_Anna escúchame, tienes que concentrarte, cierra los ojos, tienes que despertar" Le dijo él un poco apresurado pro que despertara. _

"_No" _

"_**Por favor… no me mates"**_

"_!" Anna abrió los ojos de golpe al reconocer ese ruego. _

"_Anna despierta, despierta!" El chico la sacudido por los hombros para que reaccionara. _

"_NO!"_

_Anna cerró los ojos fuertemente, liberando así una onda de furyoku que hizo romper aquel lugar. Ella junto con el chico, comenzaron a desaparecer, no sin antes, escuchar un último grito desgarrador. _

"_**ANNA!"**_

La chica abrió los ojos de golpe y su respiración de acelero.  
>Todo le daba vueltas, y su piel se erizo al grado de sentir escalofríos recorrer todo su cuerpo. Aquellas voces gritando su nombre de una manera muy arrepentida y herida, la atormentaba, esos gritos resonaban en su mente de una manera cruel.<p>

"Anna" La rubia volteo y vio a un castaño de cabello corto y de picos, con auriculares naranja alrededor de su cabeza, viéndola con preocupación.

"Y-Yoh?" Al verlo ahí mirándola, eso significaba que, estaba despierta.

"¿Estás bien?" Le pregunto el tomando sus manos con las suyas.

"Pero qué demonios" Anna murmuro viendo alrededor de ella. Se encontraba en la parte trasera de una camioneta, recargada sobre Yoh. Ren estaba dormido a su lado, Lyserg, Horohoro y Chocolove estaban en los asientos del medio, mientras que Ryu iba en el asiento alado del conductor, con manta sentado en sus piernas.

Al ver la imagen, recordó que estaban perdidos en el bosque, cuando milagrosamente Horohoro encontró una carretera, sin esperar mas, Ryu uso su truco y pidió ayuda con su señal de dedo. En el instante, Billy, su fiel amigo, apareció y les dio un raí. Era de noche, y se encontraban en camino hacia funbari de nuevo, para poder ir al aeropuerto y de ahí a Tokio.

"Fue otra pesadilla" Yoh le susurro y la abrazo, haciendo que Anna se acomodara entre sus piernas y recargara su cabeza en el hombro del shaman. "Tranquila, sea lo que sea, no puede dañarte"

Ella dio una pequeña sonrisa y se relajo, no sin antes, mirar sus manos entrelazadas con las de Yoh, y frunció un poco el ceño.

Su vendaje blanco, estaba mal puesto.  
>¿O fue que alguien trato de quitárselo?<p>

.

.

Pasos resonaban sobre el suelo.  
>El sonido de una puerta abriéndose, entrando a un salón con telas rojas colgando, velas alumbrándolo, y un gran trono de plata y huesos en el centro. Link, se encaminaba hacia el con a pasos silenciosos, su tigre negro a lado de él con la cabeza entre los hombros. Se arrodillaron enfrente del trono, temblando ligeramente.<br>A su lado, recargados sobre la pared, se encontraban dos sujetos.  
>El hombre, era alto y musculoso, era calvo y de piel bronceada, y tenía un tatuaje tribal de un sol naranja en el cráneo. Sus ojos eran café oscuro, y sus ropas eran blancas, a excepción de su capa, esta era de un color naranja-café.<br>A su lado, se encontraba una chica, de hermoso cabello blanco hasta la cintura y unos ojos rosados. Llevaba puesto una falda y blusa plateada, junto a unas botas negras y un cinto negro. Y sobre sus hombros, llevaba una capa roja. Los dos miraban con un poco de lastima y diversión a link, quien seguía temblando y sudaba frio.

El sonido de alguien levantarse se escucho, y link cerró los ojos para no ver al ser enfrente de el.

"Me has fallado? Link?" Pregunto con una voz monótona.

"Mi señor, no pensé que su poder creciera de esa manera" Link trato de defenderse.

"Hn"

Por un momento, pensó que estaría a salvo. Pero en un segundo, ya se encontraba contra la pared, después de haber recibido un choque de furyoku, haciéndolo gritar y retorcerse de dolor.

"Idiota" Susurro la chica.

"Algo más que quieras decir en tu favor?" El ser superior pregunto con diversión al ver a Link ponerse de rodillas y recuperar su aliento, su tigre alado de él ayudándolo.

"Si" Link tocio y se agarro el pecho en dolor "Algo le sucedió, ese poder, no sería capaz de controlarlo y aun seguir de pie"

"Insinúas que tuvo ayuda?" El ser supremo le pregunto.

"Si mi señor" Link hizo una reverencia y trago grueso.

"Hn" El ser lo dejo calmarse y camino hacia su trono "Draco"

"Mi señor" El hombre calvo que se encontraba ahí, dio un paso hacia el frente.

"Es tu turno, no me falles" El ser lo miro, aun con aquel casco puesto, Draco pudo sentir la mirada desafiante detrás de este. Asintió, y desapareció en un portal. El ser supremo se dirijo hacia la chica y le hablo con gentileza.

"Querida lleva a Link a su habitación y regresa, tengo asuntos por discutir" El ser se fue a sentar en su trono con un libro en la mano.

"Si mi amo" La chica hizo una reverencia y camino hacia Link, que estaba un poco pálido y respirando con dificultad. Al llegar, lo ayudo a levantarse y pasó un brazo por su hombro y salió de aquella oscura habitación. El tigre siguiéndola y a su amo.  
>Los pasillos tampoco eran impresionantes, pues estos eran vil paredes oscuras, sin decoración o ventanas. A unos cuantos minutos, la chica se paro enfrente de una puerta.<p>

"En los problemas que te metes" Le murmuro ella mientras abría la puerta y entraba a la habitación seguida del tigre. Tampoco era la gran cosa, había una cama, muebles 2 ventanas, y una puerta extra que conducía al baño. Era….acogedor.

"Quiero ver que hagas mis misiones suicidas, Alice" Le dijo él sarcásticamente con una mueca.

"Hn, mejor cállate y descansa, que no podrás pelear así de débil" La chica, Alice, lo dejo en la cama y se retiro del cuarto sabiendo que estaría en buenas manos, o más bien, garras de su mascota.  
>Alice se encamino de nuevo al gran salón, para discutir probablemente los futuros planes.<p>

.

.

A la mañana siguiente, en la carretera, Billy detuvo su camioneta al ver que el camino había sido boqueado por enormes rocas.

"Eh chicos, parece que hay un problema" Les dijo a los shamanes quienes observaban por las ventanas aquel desastre.

"Parece que un terremoto paso por aquí" Manta dijo

"Que extraño" Ren murmuro, pues para él, parecía más que una batalla había sucedido ahí.

"Bien, supongo que tendremos que caminar" Yoh dijo alegremente, ignorando las quejas de sus amigos.

"Quisiera llevarlos pero, esta camioneta no es 4x4" Billy les dijo apenado, mientras que los chicos, y Anna bajaban.

"Tranquilo Billy, sobreviviremos" Ryu le dijo con una sonrisa enorme y ojos con estrellitas.

"Guapo y Galán, Ryu" Billy le dedico una sonrisa igual.

"Buena suerte querido amigo" Ryu se despidió de él casi llorando.

"Solo den la señal si necesitan transporte!" Y con eso, Billy se fue, dejando al grupo solos en aquel lugar.

"Lo mejor será comenzar a caminar" Anna dijo cerrando los ojos y dando media vuelta, en la 'dirección hacia la ciudad' para comenzar a caminar.

"Pero Anna!" Horohoro se quejo.

"Para ti es señorita Anna, y si no quieres quedarte aquí solo para que los coyotes te coman, empezaras a caminar" Anna le dijo calmadamente "Aunque lo dudo, los coyotes no comen animales que hablan"

Yoh y Ren sonrieron al escucharlo, el primero porque su chica estaba de vuelta, y el segundo porque le encantaba ver sufrir a aquel shaman de la nieve. Los demás solo lo veían con pena y una sonrisa nerviosa, pues Horohoro se puso rojo del enojo, parecía que iba a explotar.

"Escuche eso!"

"Hn"

Así, empezaron a caminar.

"_Caminando, Estoy Caminando"_

"_Quiero agua, odio el sol, dios me derrito!"_

"_Me pregunto qué clase de shamanes enfrentaremos esta vez"_

"_Veo, yo veo una roca!" _

"_Con que esos son los shamanes de los que tanto hablan, no parecen la gran cosa"_

"Anna?" Yoh se detuvo alado de Anna, pues la rubia se quedo parada al escuchar voz. No la conocía, y ahora que se concentraba en encontrarla, pudo sentir un punto de furyoku escondido a unos metros de ellos. Pero lo que le molesto más, es que aquel furyoku tenía el mismo flujo que el de Link. Lo que significaba, que aquel que los seguía, no era humano o un simple shaman.

"¿Anna que escuchaste?" Le pregunto Yoh preocupado por si alguno de sus amigos haya pensado en algo indebido o raro.

"Escuche… Yoh, alguien nos está observando" Anna le dijo en susurro.

"¿Nos están siguiendo?" Pregunto el mirando hacia las espaldas de sus amigos caminando delante de ellos.

"_Hm, parece que esa chica es más fuerte de lo que aparenta" _

"Si"

"Descuida" Yoh le tomo de la mano, y comenzó a caminar junto con ella. "Esta vez no estamos solos"

Anna no quiso decirlo en voz alta, pero eso era justo lo que temía. Ahora, sus amigos se verían involucrados en este problema también, problema que ni ella misma conocía.

.

.

Alice se encontraba viendo por una ventana, un hermoso pero seco bosque. Sin flores, ni luz solar que lo alumbre, era un cuadro nostálgico y melancólico. Pero a la vez, destellaba un aire de arte oscuro.

"¿Alguna noticia de Oz?" Pregunto el ser supremo a su espalda. La chica suspiro y cerró sus ojos.

"Su misión ya debió de haber terminado" Dijo ella con voz calmada.

"Alice" La chica sintió una fría mano tocar su mejilla, pero esta no hizo señal de moverse, solo se quedo ahí, esperando que aquella tortura terminara pronto "Mi pequeña, espero que tu no me defraudes"

"Nunca mi amo" Alice volteo a ver a 'su amo y señor' con un rostro sin emociones. Aquel ser, dio una pequeña risa, y le dio una palmadita en su cabeza.

"Bien"

Alice lo vio alejarse y ella se devolvió a la ventana. La chica vio un pequeño pájaro sobre una rama, y una serpiente viéndolo con hambre. La serpiente se lanzo sobre la pequeña ave, pero esta fue más rápida, y de un aleteo brinco y voló libre por los cielos.

Alice al mirar aquello, suspiro.

.

.

"¿Tenemos que entrar por esa cueva?" Pregunto Horohoro apuntando hacia una cueva, pues en su camino hacia la ciudad, se habían topado con nada más que una cueva.

"Eso parece" Ryu miro a sus alrededores, pero parecía que ese era el único camino.

"P-pero, se ve muy oscuro ahí dentro" Manta tembló.

"¿Asustado?" Anna levanto una ceja.

"Eh no! claro que no" Manta rio nervioso.

Anna fue la primera en entrar, junto con Yoh y Ren. Los demás, entraron después a pasos lentos y cuidadosos. El lugar estaba oscuro y húmedo.

"Idiota me pisaste"

"No fue mi culpa!"

"Cállate quieres!"

"Que molestos son"

Y así, siguieron caminando sin un rumbo específico. Se pisaban y chocaban, pero que más daba.

"_¿Cuando vamos a salir de aquí?"_

"_Quiero una hamburguesa, con doble carne y tocino, y papas fritas! Dios muero de hambre! "_

"_Y si esta cueva no tiene fin, y perdemos la oportunidad de ir al torneo?"_

"_¿Acaso Yoh y Anna son novios?"_

Anna paró en seco al escuchar aquello, pero antes de que Yoh la cuestionara un chillido resonó en toda la cueva, haciendo eco en las paredes y techo. Los shamanes saltaron al escucharlo y se detuvieron.

"Oye Anna?" Yoh le susurro apretándole la mano un poco.

"¿Hmm?"

"¿Ese chillido no te pareció algo familiar?" Yoh sonrió nervioso. Anna lo volteo a ver, sus ojos reflejando preocupación.

"Alguien puede prender la luz" Horohoro se quejo, y mágicamente, una llamarada apareció enfrente de ellos, alumbrando el lugar "Gracias, espera QUE!"

"AHHH!"

Todos menos Anna, Yoh y Ren gritaron al ver a unas criaturas sombrías sin ojos, con antenas y garras. ¿Les suena familiar? Sip, son nuestras queridas, misteriosas criaturas sombrías!

"Que son esas cosas!" Grito Chocolove aterrado por su aspecto.

"No de nuevo" Anna murmuro con ojos semis-cerrados.

"Todos, solo apunten a donde sus corazones deberían de estar!" Yoh les aconsejo sacando él su espada samurái.

"Deberían, osea k no tienen!" Horohoro palideció al pensar en aquello.

"Nop" Yoh dijo sin perder de vista a las criaturas que empezaron a rodearlos.

"Como lo sabes?" Lyserg le pregunto.

"..." Yoh se quedo recordando, mientras peleaba con aquel tigre hace unos días, unas criaturas se le lanzaron encima, pero él las corto por la mitad con su espada, y vio que al partirlas, no tenían nada más que sombras dentro de ellas. Al recordar aquello, lo hizo estremecer un poco en desagrado. "Larga historia, ah y cuidado con sus garras"

"¿Algún consejo más?" Ren rolo los ojos y saco su cuchilla china.

"Sip, son muy rápidos"

Como si fuera la palabra clave, las criaturas se lanzaron hacia ellos a una gran velocidad, los shamanes solo tuvieron tiempo de sacar sus armas y bloquear los ataques, y Anna, esta solo hizo un escudo sobre ella y Manta, quien se escondió detrás de sus piernas.

"No morirán con simples ataques" Yoh dijo.

"Entonces, subamos de nivel" Ren sonrió.

"Posesión de almas!" Los shamanes invocaron a sus espíritus, por un momento, se sintieron nostálgicos, pues esta era la primera pelea juntos y con sus espíritus, que tenían después del primer torneo.

"Ataque de la cuchilla dorada "Las sombras iban desapareciendo por los veloces ataques de Ren, y los demás no se quedaron atrás. Lyserg, lanzo su péndulo con gran fuerza, y con la ayuda de Cloe, su fiel espíritu, daba en el blanco de todas las criaturas a su alcance.  
>Chocolove, junto con Mic, rasgaban a las criaturas, y las aventaban hacia donde Ryu se encontraba, quien las recibía con su espada de madera. Pero si que dejaban noqueadas a las criaturas.<p>

En el otro lado, Horohoro utilizaba sus técnicas de congelación, haciendo congela y paralizar a las criaturas, mientras que Yoh se encargaba de partirlas con haruzame, su espada samurái.  
>Mientras que Anna, ella había dejado a Manta seguro en un rincón rodeado de un escudo, ya que, el misterioso fuego rojo que salía de la nada, la perseguía por toda la cueva.<p>

Yoh no la perdía de vista, tampoco Ren ni Lyserg. Y estos se tensaron al ver que el fuego la empujaba a caminar hacia la orilla de un barranco.

"De donde sale tanto fuego?!" Se quejo Horohoro, pues este fuego también los atacaba a ellos. Y él, al ser un shaman con atributos del hielo y la nieve, se estaba agotando.

"No puede ser el" Anna susurro para ella.

"_Lamento decepcionarte, pero mi fuego no es rojo"_

"Pero que" Salto de sorpresa al escuchar aquella voz en su mente. Primero en sus sueños, ahora ese sujeto se podía comunicar con ella? Tenía que estar bromeando.  
>Tan distraída estaba, que no se dio cuenta de una criatura correr hacia ella, con intenciones de empujarla.<p>

"Anna!"

La rubia volteo justo a tiempo para crear un escudo sobre ella, haciendo a la criatura chocar y resbalar hasta caer al suelo.

"_**Déjalo ir"**_

Anna se quedo pasmada mirando a la nada.

"Qué?" Pregunto en un susurro.

"_**Déjalo ir y ven"**_

Una voz familiar resonaba en su cabeza, era la misma voz que escucho en el tren. La estaba hipnotizando, lentamente, subió una mano, haciendo que el escudo se desvaneciera.

"_**Ven a mi"**_

Dio un paso hacia atrás.

"_**Anni-chan"**_

Yoh se percato de que algo sucedía, y sin pensarlo corrió hacia la rubia gritando su nombre.

"_**Vuelve"**_

"Anna reacciona!" Yoh la tomo por los hombros ya la sacudió, pero la chica parecía no volver en sí.

"Yoh! Anna salgan se ahí!" Ren les grito, pues las sombras se habían reunido en un punto, y estaban formando una clase de esfera –negra- de luz, y estaba apuntada hacia ellos.

"Amo Yoh!" Amidamaru le hablo desde su posesión.

Yoh no sabía qué hacer, estaba bajo presión. El rayo se aproximaba, sus amigos estaban lastimados, Anna estaba en un trance, su furyoku caía rápidamente, y ese fuego seguía saliendo de la nada.

"_Respira Yoh, vamos respira…Dios, perdóname si llego al cielo antes de tiempo"_

Con todo el valor que tenia, Yoh le dio un leve golpe a la rubia en la cabeza.

"Pero que te ocurre!" Anna le grito, parce que ese golpe la había traído de vuelta.

"Cierra los ojos!" Yoh la abrazo y subió a haruzame, donde Amidamaru creó un escudo y detuvo al rayo justo a tiempo. Los demás no sabían si suspirar de alivio o gritar, pues la fuerza entre ambos era diferente. Yoh lentamente junto con Anna, eran arrastrados hacia atrás.

"Vamos a caer" Anna dijo, aceptando la situación.

"Pero no vamos a morir" Yoh le aseguro con una sonrisa.

Yoh no pudo más, y el rayo rompió el escudo. Este los empujo haciendo que ambos cayeran al precipicio. Yoh logro aferrarse a una roca, mientras que Anna le sujetaba la mano por su vida. Haruzame había caído, y no faltaba mucho pare que ellos también la siguieran.

Aquel rayo, se desplomo y golpeo el techo, haciendo que la cueva retumbara y rocas cayeran. Debían salir de ahí, o serian aplastados. Las sombras comenzaban a desaparecer, Ren y Horohoro fueron los primeros en reaccionar, pero pararon en seco pues una pared de fuego les detuvo el paso.

"Anna, resiste voy a subirte!" Yoh le dijo mientras le tomaba más fuerte la mano.

"Suéltame Yoh" Anna le dijo desesperada.

"No voy a dejarte ir!" Yoh le dijo casi gritando.

"Caerás también!" Anna le grito.

"Entonces caeré contigo!" Se quedaron en silencio. Solo sus respiraciones desesperadas se escuchaban.

"No lo hagas" Anna le susurro.

"Anna confía en mi" Una sonrisa. La mirada de Yoh le decía que todo iba a salir bien. Alguna vez le había defraudado aquella mirada? No. Ella confiaba. Yoh sabía que ella confiaba en el hasta el final.

"Caeremos juntos"

Yoh se soltó de su agarre y cayeron. El castaño alcanzo a Anna, y la rodeo con sus brazos. Ambos se quedaron viendo, trayendo tranquilidad ante la situación que se encontraban.

Pero un destello de luz rompió aquella calma.

Ambos voltearon a ver una enorme bola de fuego caer encima de ellos. Yoh abrazo a Anna fuertemente, mientras que la chica cerraba los ojos y se aferraba al castaño.

"YOH! ANNA!" Gritaron los shamanes.

El fuego que los aprisionaba, desapareció. Ellos corrieron hacia la orilla del barranco, pero lo único que vieron fue una luz desaparecer en un mar negro.

"NOOOO!"

"YOH! YOH PUEDES ESCUCHARME? ANNA!" Horohoro grito asustado.

"Estarán bien, lo importante es buscar una salida" Ren dijo mientras caminaba.

"Pero-"

"Pero nada Horohoro, confía en Yoh, el sabe lo que hace" Ren les dijo tratando de no sonar muy cruel, pero sus vidas también estaban en peligro si se quedaban más tiempo.  
>"Lo volveremos a ver así que andando"<p>

Se quedaron callados por un minuto, pero las rocas cayendo los hicieron volver en sí, unos maldiciendo y otros preocupados. Corrieron en busca de una salida.

"Yoh no moriría tan fácilmente, ni tampoco la señorita Anna"

.

.

Un joven peli azul, de ojos zafiro y buen aspecto caminaba por unos pasillos oscuros y llenos de polvo. Se detuvo enfrente de una gran puerta que conducía al salón principal. El joven la abrió y entro dentro de la habitación.

"Mi amo" El chico llamo, pero lo único que vio fue a una joven de cabellos blancos como la nieve con un libro en sus manos, sentada en unos escalones bajo el trono "Alice"  
>Al decir su nombre de una manera muy tierna, la chica levanto su mirada y le sonríe.<p>

"Oz, regresaste" Alice se levanto y corrió a abrazarlo, acto que el respondió.

"Siento la demora" Oz se disculpo, pero Alice no le tomo importancia y sonrió entre sus brazos.

Aquel lindo momento fue destruido por las ventanas abriéndose, y una ráfaga de aire que trajo consigo una voz monótona.

"Asumo que tu misión fue un éxito, general"

Ambos jóvenes voltearon a ver a su 'amo' viéndolos atreves de esa armadura. Los jóvenes se separaron del abrazo, pero se quedaron a una distancia junta.

"Si mi amo" Oz le dijo haciendo una reverencia.

"Pero…"

"Mi misión fue cumplida antes de que yo llegara a la posada" Oz le dijo.

"Explícate"

"Alguien llego primero que yo y asesino a la anciana" Hablo Oz con voz neutra.

"Ya veo, entonces Link está en lo cierto" EL ser hablo para sí mismo.

"¿Mi señor?"

"Revisen todas las puertas, no quiero ningún espíritu fuera, me entienden?" Les dijo, y ambos jóvenes asintieron en una reverencia.

"Si mi señor" Oz tomo la mano de Alice, y ambos salieron por la puerta, dejando al ser supremo, solo en su gran trono.

"Con que alguien quiere jugar nuestro juego, hn, ya veremos quién gana al final"

Oz se apresuro a llegar a su habitación, y cerrar la puerta una vez a dentro con Alice.

"Oz, acaso fue?" La chica no tenia por que terminar su pregunta, pues ya sabía de quien estaban hablando.

"No hay duda, tuvimos una pequeña charla" Oz dijo mientras que se relajaba "Al parecer, el supremos lo dejo en libertad y a estado rondando por ahí, solo que algo debió de haberlo enfadado para realizar aquel acto"

"Creo que ya sabemos que fue ¿no?" Alice le dijo con un tono suave y de tristeza.

"Hn, ¿qué hay del torneo?" Le pregunto él, desviando un poco el tema y envolviéndola con sus brazos en un abrazo protector.

"Partiremos esta noche" Le susurro ella, mientras veía por la ventana las nubes esconder la luna.

.

.

Como una estrella fugaz, un punto rojo cayó en un mar de oscuridad

_Abrió los ojos de golpe al sentir su cuerpo chocar con una superficie. _

"_Anna?"_

_Una voz familiar la llamo, y esta vez, no tuvo necesidad de voltear a ver para saber quién era aquella persona y en donde se encontraba. No, esta vez, la chica se sentó en sus rodillas con la cabeza agachad._

"_¿Esto es el infierno? Porque si no lo es, estoy en una horrible pesadilla" Hablo la rubia en un susurro y con la respiración un poco agitada._

"_¿Que sucedió?" El chico se arrodillo junto a ella y le levanto el rostro. _

"_¿Que es este lugar?" Pregunto la rubia con una mirada perdida. _

"_Una clase de limbo" Dijo el chico, mientras ayudaba a la rubia a levantarse. _

"_¿Estoy muerta?" Pregunto Anna. _

"_No te ves tan mal como para estarlo" El chico le guiño el ojo._

"_Pero tu si te vez horrible" _

"_Graciosa"_

"_Hn, tengo que salir de aquí, como despierto" Pregunto la chica mirando a su alrededor. _

"_Como siempre lo haces"_

"_Ya lo intente, pero sigo aquí" Anna cerraba los ojos, pero no podía regresar, suspiro cansada y miro al chico enfrente de ella, fue entonces cuando lo noto, cubierto de raspones y unos cuantos golpes. Cosa que la dejo sorprendida, sueño o no, el jamás recibiría tanto daño, pues él era, sin complicarse, invencible. _

"_¿Pero a ti que te paso?"_

"_Una pelea amistosa" Dijo el sonriéndole "¿Por qué? ¿Es que acaso te preocupo?" _

_Anna lo miro molesta y se alejo de él. _

"_As intentado caminar mas allá de este lugar?" Pregunto la rubia, mirando la profunda oscuridad. _

"_No, porque sabía que volverías tarde o temprano, y te decepcionaría al no verme" Dijo él._

"_Hn"_

_Anna comenzó a caminar, seguida de aquel muchacho. Lo que parecía horas, fueron tan solo minutos, y los jóvenes solo pensaban que estaban caminando en círculos. Anna trataba de encontrar otra puerta, y de vez en cuando trataba de regresar al mundo real, pero no ocurría no veía nada. Además, parecía que cuanto más avanzaba, el camino se volvía más frio. _

_Anna se froto los brazos para reducir el frio, y fue entonces cuando sintió un material rozar con su piel. Sus manos estaban vendadas de negro otra vez. Pero que sucedía, quería saber. _

_El muchacho la observo todo el tiempo. La vio mirar confundida alrededor, cerrar sus ojos al tratar de despertar, temblar de frio, y mirar sus manos en confusión y desesperación. _

"_Toma" Anna se le quedo viendo como el chico le ofrecía sus guantes._

"_¿Para qué?" Pregunto ella._

"_Es obvio que no quieres ver tus manos, póntelos"_

"_Hn"_

_La chica se coloco aquellos guantes, de inmediato sintió una calidez cubriéndola. Le quedaban grandes, pero se sentían bien. Los miro unos segundos mas, para después desviar su mirada y continuar su viaje en las profundidades de aquel abismo. _

.

.

"_Que clase de lugar es este"_

_Ambos jóvenes se detuvieron pues enfrente de ellos, había algo entre la oscuridad.  
>Un poco de luz iluminaba aquel lugar, dejando ver unos troncos de árboles blancos sin hojas o frutos. Aquellos formaban un bosque blanco de arboles viejos. Y lo que les llamo más la atención, fueron pequeñas luces, casi como estrellas, bailar alrededor de todo el lugar.<em>

"_Lindo" El muchacho murmuro al ver que las luces volaban hacia ellos._

"_Hn"_

"_Tal vez no somos bienvenidos" El muchacho resoplo, pues las luces lo empujaban lejos de aquel lugar. _

"_Habla por ti" El muchacho se giro para ver a la rubia ser rodeada por las luces sin dañarla, inclusive, una pareció darle un beso en la mejilla._

"_Injusticia" Murmuro el chico. Anna rolo los ojos y le ofreció una mano cubierta por un enorme guante rojo. _

"_Dame la mano"_

_El muchacho se le quedo viendo raro, pues no era muy común en la chica pedir algo, pero sonriendo acepto. Anna lo atrajo hacia ella, claro, no tan cerca. Aquel acto, hizo que las luces se detuvieran y rodearan al chico en una clase de prueba, este solo dio un puchero y se acerco a la rubia. Anna sonrió burlona por la actitud infantil de aquel muchacho.  
>Dentro de un minuto, las luces brincaron y comenzaron a bailar alrededor de ellos. <em>

_Las luces lo habían aceptarlo_

"_Parece que les agradaste" Anna le dijo con burla._

"_¿Porque me tendrían miedo?" El muchacho dijo un poco resentido._

_El chico se volteo a verla. Anna estaba distraída viendo las luces bailar con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Aquello hizo que el chico sonriera, pues era una escena muy inocente. Alzo una mano, y tomo el mentón de la rubia para que lo volteara a ver. _

_Anna lo miro con confusión y algo mas, algo que no sabía descifrar._

_**Ba-dum**_

_El latido de un corazón_

"_Anna"_

_**Ba-dum**_

_Resonaba fuertemente_

_La chica abrió sus labios, para susurrar el nombre de aquel muchacho, pero algo le gano. _

_Un rugido rompió aquella escena, haciendo que las luces volaran en dirección más allá del bosque apresuradamente. _

"_Oh no"_

"_¿Que es lo que está pasando?" Anna pregunto mientras que veía las extrañas luces blancas alejarse._

"_Los sueños ya no son un lugar seguro a donde huir Anna" El muchacho le dijo con seriedad. _

"_Entonces por que vengo a este lugar cada vez que cierro los ojos" Anna le dijo exaltada. _

"_No lose" _

"_Y como es que tu estas aquí"_

"_Eso, no lo sé. Pero parece que aparecemos aquí cada vez que nuestra mente está en blanco"_

_Se quedaron viendo en silencio por un momento. Pero de repente, un leve temblor los hizo voltear a ver sus alrededores. _

"_Algo está pasando" Anna dijo mientras miraba arriba "Debo despertar"_

"_Cierra los ojos" El chico le susurro mientras cubría los ojos de la rubia con una de sus manos. _

"_Pero tu-"_

"_Voy a encontrarte"_

"Ah!"

Una chica despertó en busca de aire. Su cuerpo temblaba, sentía frio. Se miro, estaba apoyada sobre el suelo, mientras que sus piernas estaban sumergidas en agua. A su lado, se encontraba un castaño, que al parecer estaba inconsciente.

"Yoh?" La chica lo llamo, pero este no le contestaba. Estaba empapado, completamente, pero al tenerlo cerca de ella, sintió su respiración. Eso la calmo por completo.

"Yoh despierta, vamos" Anna subió una mano para sujetarle el hombro y sacudirlo, pero el muchacho no daba señales. Anna miro alrededor de ella, se encontraba junto al castaño en la orilla de un rio. Recordó que caían, e inconsciente mente creó un escudo que los protegió del fuego, y dedujo que cayeron al rio y la corriente los arrastro hasta ahí.

Temblando, la chica salió del agua y arrastro al shaman hacia la tierra. Lo dejo acostado en el suelo, mientras ella caía sentada a lado de él.

Necesitaba aclarar su mente. Tenía que pensar en una manera de salir de aquel lugar, y de salvar al castaño, junto con ella. Solo esperaba que los demás hayan podido salir justo a tiempo.

La chica se abrazo, y fue entonces, donde la realidad le cayó como un baldé de agua congelada.

Sus manos, estaban cálidas.

Lentamente, se soltó de su agarre y trajo sus manos al frente. Rojo y una estrella blanca fue lo que vio en cada mano. Sonrió con amargura y menó la cabeza, tratando de deshacer la ilusión. Tratando de despertar, pues no podía creer lo que veía.

"Tienes que estar bromeando" La chica miro atónita aquellos guantes que traía puestos.

**Ba-dum**

Se quito los guantes, dejando ver sus manos con vendajes, vendajes negros. Con un suspiro de desesperación, la rubia arrancó sus vendajes, le intrigaba y le molestaba, pero al ver lo que escondían aquellas vendas la hizo temblar de miedo.

Pálidas manos sin cicatrices se mostraban. Pero al voltearlas, en su palma izquierda y en su muñeca derecha, se encontraba grabado un dibujo extraño en tinta roja, negra y blanca.

¿Que eran esas cosas? O mejor aún, ¿Qué significaban?

.

Minutos, Horas…pero no días.

Anna seguía en su misma posición, al igual que Yoh seguía inconsciente. No sabía qué hacer, aquella cosa de los guantes la había dejado asustada.

Escucho un ruido, pero no hizo señal de moverse. Sintió un furyoku pero no hizo posición de defenderse, solo espero.

"Princesa" Lentamente volteo a ver a un hombre calvo y musculoso, con una capa naranja-café, parado a unos cuatro metros de ella, viéndola sin emoción alguna.

"Quien eres tú" Pregunto ella con voz fría.

"Pero que descortés soy, mi nombre es Draco, y he venido por usted" Hablo amablemente el hombre.

"No iré a ninguna parte" Anna lo miro con enojo.

"Hm, eso ya lo veremos" Con un chasquido de dedos, dos enormes y gruesas lanzas rojas con dos listones amarillos atados a cada extremo, y filosas cuchillas, aparecieron en sus manos. Anna se levanto y se puso enfrente de Yoh, lista para defenderlo de lo que fuera.

"Quienes son ustedes?" Pregunto ella.

"Solo somos unos humildes guerreros que viven por cumplir el sueño de su amo" Draco dijo meneando sus lanzas.

"Y tu amo es?"

"Eso es un secreto"

"Hn" Anna frunció el seño, pues estos tipos y sus secretos la estaban hartando.

Alzo una mano cuando un objeto rojo se dirigió hacia ella. Un escudo lo bloqueo, y continuo así los siguientes ataques. Eran fuertes, tanto que lograban traspasar el escudo, pero este mismo los empujaba lejos de ahí.

Anna miraba a Yoh de reojo, este no daba señales de despertar, y su espíritu no aparecía.  
>Draco lanzo sus armas al aire, y de sus manos, creo una enorme bola de fuego rojizo. La lanzo hacia Anna, quien la recibió mordiéndose el labio, pues tenía demasiada fuerza que su escudo empezaba a debilitarse. Las lanzas cayeron, y Draco las lleno de furyoku para después mandarlas hacia el fuego, al hacer contacto, el fuego subió de poder, y el escudo de Anna se rompió. Causando que esta saliera disparada hacia el rio y callera en el.<p>

Draco camino hacia donde se encontraba Yoh, y con una de sus lanzas, le movió la cabeza para poder verlo mejor.

"Castaño, flacucho, pero se me hace conocido" Draco murmuro para sí.

"No lo toques" Detrás de él, Anna se encontraba empapada y mirándolo con furia. Su rosario estaba siendo apretado en sus manos, y el viento resoplaba fuerte alrededor de ella.

"Pelearas en serio?" Draco le pregunto.

"Espíritu del agua! Escucha me llamado"

El rio comenzó a moverse violentamente, y de pronto, un brazo de agua salió y tomo a Draco, para después jalarlo y aventarlo fuera de ese lugar. Anna respiro profundamente, y camino hacia Yoh, pero una pared de fuego rojizo la detuvo.

"Así que es tu fuego" Murmuro Anna.

"Pensaba en alguien más?" Le pregunto Draco, quien apareció detrás de ella, sin ningún rasguño pero si empapado de agua.

"Hn, no seas entrometido" Anna le dio una patada, mandándolo a volar unos tres metros lejos de ella. Suficiente tiempo para correr hacia Yoh, y crear un escudo alrededor de él.

Anna se giro y esquivo un golpe de Draco, seguido de una patada y otro golpe. La chica tenía buenos reflejos, había que admitir, pero esto solo era un juego de niños. Anna se encaminaba hacia el rio de nuevo. Esas lanzas eran filosas, ya había recibido unos cuantos rasguños, pero lo que más le importaba, era que ese fuego no la tocara.

Piso el agua, y brinco hacia atrás, creo un escudo para bloquear una llamarada de fuego.

"Es que escudos es lo unció que sabes hacer" Le hablo en un intento de enfadarla, y vaya que resultaba.

"Cállate"

El furyoku de Anna se elevaba y descendía, trayendo consigo un aire frio y poderoso. El fuego desapareció, junto con el escudo, leves sombras sin forma parecías girar alrededor de Anna.

Draco cayó de rodillas, ese poder tenía una increíble presión bajo el suyo. Lo estaba sometiendo, y por lo que sentía, se estaba comiendo su furyoku. Miro a la rubia, esta apretaba sus manos hasta temblar, y aunque tuviera puestos esos guantes, sabía que sus manos estaban blancas por tanta fuerza. Lo estaba invocando inconscientemente, y parecía que no lo controlaba. Tomo nota mental de eso, pues era una valiosa información.

Anna mordió su labio. Aquel poder, era adictivo. Se sentía tan bien, podía sentir una corriente de adrenalina pura correr por sus venas, un escalofrió por todo su cuerpo. Podía sentir un aire de muerte y poder, la estaba consumiendo, la estaba tentando para caer en el. Estaba funcionando-

"_**No caigas en su trampa Anni-chan"**_

"Quien…" Anna murmuro con ojos casi cerrados.

"_**Te ayudare, solo déjame" **_

Sin voluntad propia, Anna soltó sus manos, haciendo que su furyoku explotara en el agua y esta se levantara a cascadas. Parecía que el control en su cuerpo había vuelto pero se sentía extraña. Ignorando un poco eso, un objeto brillante le llamo la atención, y supo que tenía solo una oportunidad para obtenerlo.

"Lo apago" Escucho a Draco decir, pero sin importarle, Anna corrió, y tomo a haruzame del suelo del rio, y creo un escudo, antes de que el agua le callera encima. A Draco no le fue muy bien, pues el agua cayó sobre el sin piedad, pero aquel sujeto siguió de pie.

Se miraron al momento en que levantaron sus armas en señal de ataque.

Draco y Anna corrieron, y ambas armas chocaron, una y otra vez en una brutal batalla donde un movimiento en falso, y serias cortado. Anna no tenía tanta experiencia con un arma, mucho menos con una espada, pero parecía irle bien. O no tan bien como para vencer a Draco.

Este hizo un circulo de fuego alrededor de ella, distrayéndola un poco en que no se quemara, y el tomo ese momento para tratar de noquearla. Anna levanto la espada, y bloqueo una lanza, pero la otra se maniobro y bajo hacia su hombro izquierdo, ella creó una anulación, desapareciendo todo rastro de furyoku, contando el fuego y el que tenía en la lanza, pero aun así, esta se implanto en su hombro.

Se volvió a morder el labio para no gritar, pues podía sentir su sangre escurrir por todos su brazo. Anna lo miro con furia, y muy dentro en sus ojos, en dolor. Pues nunca había recibido heridas que perforaran su cuerpo, más que la del tren y esta.

Draco la miro sin sentimiento, pues a él no le importaba si le dolía o no. Con todas sus fuerzas, Anna le tiro una patada, haciendo que se alejara de ella y acara la lanza de su hombro.

Lo agarro en dolor y gimió un poco. Dolía, sentía su corazón palpitar fuertemente en su pecho. Sus manos le ardían, y su hombro, ya no podía mover su brazo. La sangre escurría por todo su brazo hasta llegar a sus manos, y teñir el guante de un rojo más oscuro. La sangre le escurrió hasta los dedos, y al momento de sentir, la sangre tocar el tatuaje que tenía en su palma izquierda, que había estado oculto todo el tiempo por el guante, hizo un choque.

Justo como aquel demonio misterioso del portal, coloco aquellos listones negros en sus muñecas y su sangre los tocó, una descarga la recorrió por todo el cuerpo. Aquella familiar presencia se hizo presente dentro de su alma.

No pudo evitarlo, pero Draco había aparecido delante de ella y la golpeo fuertemente, mandándola volar y rodar en el suelo hasta parar. Y se quedo ahí.

"Eso fue todo?" Pregunto Draco un poco sorprendido "La gran Princesa Anna, se ha rendido"  
>No recibió respuestas, cosa que le agrado. "Me sorprende, derroto a Link, y ha sobrevivido a los vodkirians1 y después de demostrar una gran capacidad de pelea, con una cortada fue lo unció que la hizo caer, que decepción"<p>

"Decepción será lo que tu amo sienta cuando regreses con tu misión incumplida"

Draco miro a Anna de pie, pero con la cabeza agachada. Se le quedo viendo curiosamente, cuando la rubia comenzó a caminar hacia donde se encontraba la espada samurái, y la tomo con su brazo bueno.

"¿Crees que una espada me detendrá?" Draco le pregunto.

"**No es para ti"**

Una voz muy diferente a la de ella hablo.

"Que" Draco se sobre exalto al escuchar la voz de demonio proveniente de la chica.

"**Espiritus Vengilion ****Xífos****!" **

El furyoku de Anna se volvió negro, y giro alrededor de ella peligrosamente. Draco se dio cuenta de lo que Link dijo era cierto, pues esa clase de poder, mataría a cualquier humano. Era obvio que esa chica era algo más, y era por eso, que su amo la necesitaba tanto. El furyoku envolvió a haruzame, creando una enorme espada, un poco parecida al "espíritu de espadas" que Yoh Asakura podía crear, pero esta era de un color negro.

En un segundo, Anna había desaparecido, y sin poder predecirla, la rubia apareció detrás de él, blandiendo la espada en él, y así lograr herirlo. Draco gritaba de dolor, aquel ataque no era uno muy común, pues no le abrió la piel, pero podía sentir, como su furyoku era cortado, y le quemaba por dentro.

Tan pronto como vino, la espada desapareció, y haruzame cayó al suelo con humo saliendo de esta. Anna cayó de rodillas, y se agarro el pecho en dolor, esta sería la segunda vez, que algo o alguien la poseía. Y no era una sensación muy agradable. Sin respiración, y temblando, volteo a ver a Yoh, el escudo que lo mantenía protegido había desaparecido, pero afortunadamente, no le había pasado nada. Se volvió a Draco, quien gritaba de dolor en el suelo. Anna pudo ver, como el tatuaje tribal que tenía en su cabeza, brillaba de un color blanco.

La rubia estaba perdiendo el conocimiento, todo le estaba dando vueltas, y la pérdida de sangre y furyoku no le ayudaban en nada. Cerró los ojos, y trataba de recuperar un poco de energía. Sin darse cuenta, Draco levanto una mano desde su lugar, creando una bola de fuego, lista para lanzarla hacia ella.

Y así lo hizo.

Anna abrió los ojos en blanco al ver el fuego rojizo enfrente de ella. Tan agotada estaba que no tendría tiempo de crear un escudo. ¿Acaso ese sería el final?

"Es un pecado lastimar a una hermosa dama, sabes?" Una voz se escucho, y lo siguiente que supieron, fue que una enorme bola de fuego cayó desde el cielo, absorbiendo así la del fuego rojizo, y como si tuviera mente propia, el fuego se dirigió hacia Draco.

"Ugg"

Draco no tuvo más opción que abrir un portal debajo de él, antes de que las llamas lo quemaran.

"Sabía que eras fuerte, pero no cobarde" Esa voz.

"Tu"

Anna se le quedo viendo a las llamas. Sus ojos se abrían cada vez más, cuando distinguió una figura caminar entre el fuego directo hacia ella.

"Te dije que te encontraría"

"!"

Anna se quedo callada y miro al frente, sus ojos veían atónita a la figura delante de ella. Su cabello largo y castaño, esa piel bronceada y cuerpo bien formado, que se encontraba con raspones y leves golpes. Esa sonrisa socarrona y esos profundos ojos marrones, que la miraban con diversión.

"Como" Fue lo unció que pudo decir la chica, pues aun seguía sin creerlo  
>¿Sería otro sueño de nuevo? Ya no sabía distinguir la realidad, pues no se esperaba ver vivo, a aquel chico que, en el las noches, aparecía en sus sueños. ¿Es que acaso, estaba delirando?<p>

"Hola Anita"

El chico no pudo hacer nada más que sonreír, pues la chica seguía congelada de verlo.

Era como si estuviera viendo a un fantasma.

Pero como no estarlo, si justo en frente de ella, en toda su gloria, se encontraba nada más que el amo de fuego.

"Hao"

* * *

><p><strong>~tienes miedo de soñar conmigo esta noche~<strong>

**~SK~**

* * *

><p><strong>Hao aparece! KYAA!<strong>

**Nuestro querido shaman de fuego, era el chico que aparecía con Anna en aquel lugar sin vacio. Pero, ya que están reunidos, los sueños seguirán apareciendo?  
>En este capítulo aparecen nuevos y misteriosos personajes, y para darles un pequeño spoiler, todos esos de capa, forman una organización. De que o para que, eso lo sabrán más adelante ^.^ Y aquí les va una pregunta ¿Cuál animemanga está relacionado con este capítulo?  
>Si lo descubren, ganaran un capitulo bonus, y créanme que no querrán perdérselo. <strong>

**1** **Vodkirians**** = es el nombre de las criaturas sombrías sin ojos, y con antenas. Pueden tomar una imagen como los sin corazón de Kingdom hearts. Solo que algunos tienes armas y sus ojos son distintos. **

**Espero que les haya gustado!**

**Nos vemos luego~**


	6. De reunión a reuniones

**Y he vuelto con un nuevo capi.  
>No creyeron que lo abandonaría verdad? ;)<br>Muchas gracias por los comentarios, y espero que les guste. Prometo actualizar tan pronto como pueda.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Habían estado en silencio ya por un par de horas.  
>Lo único que se escuchaba eran los ronquidos de Yoh quien seguía "inconsciente" y el fuego arder en medio de un pequeño campamento.<p>

Luego de la gloriosa aparición del shaman de fuego, este ayudo a la rubia a tratar sus heridas, y trajo arrastrando a Yoh hacia un lugar un poco más seguro. Le dio su poncho a la Rubia, pues estaba empapada y temblaba del dolor por su herida en el hombro. Después prendió una fogata y ambos cayeron en silencio.

"¿Cómo es que estas vivo?" Pregunto Anna después de una hora.

"Me sorprende que no lo sepas, tu entrenaste a Yoh y lo conoces mejor que nadie" Hao volteo a ver a la rubia, pero esta miraba al fuego. "El no mataría"

"Pero te dejo gravemente herido" Hablo la rubia.

"Si lo sé" Hao soltó una risilla que hizo que la rubia volteara a verlo, y no pudo evitar por más que lucho, un pequeño polvo rosado aparecer en sus mejillas, pues el shaman de fuego, solo llevaba puesto su pantalón y botas, ya que ella traía sus guantes y poncho.  
>"A unos centímetros del corazón, suerte no?"<p>

Al decir eso, Anna se fijo claramente en una cicatriz casi visible, a lado de su corazón. Sus ojos se entristecieron un poco, pues esa cicatriz seria, en otras palabras, idéntica a la que Yoh tiene en su pecho, cerca del mismo lugar. Claro que, Hao solo noto su leve sonrojo.

"Oh~ que es esto, te estás sonrojando" Sonrió con arrogancia y se cruzo de brazos, pero lamentablemente recibió un golpe en su cabeza.

"Cierra la boca" Anna se había levantado, y con su brazo bueno le dio un golpe, pero no se quedo satisfecha, así que le dio una cachetada que el pobre amo de fuego no pudo detener.

"Y eso fue por llamarme cobarde!"

"hn, en verdad no pensé que te quedarías congelada sobre un ataque" Hablo Hao mientras se sobaba su mejilla roja.

"Cállate" Anna le ordeno y se fue a sentar de nuevo, no sin antes frotar sus manos para brindar calor.

"Parece que te encariñaste con mis guantes" Al decir aquello, hubo una silencio entre el ya tenso aire.

"…"

"…"

"Los sueños…que es lo que sucede?"Anna pregunto confundida.

"Lo juro, no tengo idea Anna, créeme que yo también me sorprendí cuando desperté sin mis guantes, casi mato a Lauchist por pensar que me los había robado" Dijo Hao con diversión.

"Quererlo o no, tenemos que encontrar un significado, una razón por la cual tu y yo aparecemos en ese abismo"

"Aquella puerta" Hao dejo ir sus palabras y miro a la rubia "Anna que recuerdas"

"Recuerdo?" Anna se quedo mirando a la nada, y al no racionar por unos minutos, Hao aprovecho para llegar enfrente de ella y tomar sus manos.

"Tus manos"

"Suéltame" Anna intento soltarse, pero ya era tardo, Hao le había quitado los guantes. Y este se quedo callado al ver los tatuajes que poseía la rubia.

En su palma izquierda se encontraba el dibujo de una estrella tribal en tinta negra y blanca, mientas que en su muñeca derecha, estaba el dibujo de un corazón con alas de murciélago grabado en tinta negra y roja.

"Que hiciste" Murmuro él.

"Yo no he hecho nada"

De nuevo el aire se puso tenso, pues la situación era idéntica a la del sueño.

"…."

"…."

"Deja vu" Murmuro Hao mientras se alejaba de la rubia un poco.

"Hn"

"Al menos sabes que son esos sellos"

"Y tu si?" Anna alzo una ceja.

"Touché"

"No mas postre, ya estoy lleno" Una voz dormilona rompió el ambiente tenso y ambos jóvenes miraron al suelo donde Yoh se movía entre sueños.

"Despierta maldito dormilón!" Anna le dio una patada al pobre, despertándolo al instante.

"AH!" Grito exaltado para después mirar alrededor y sonreírle a la rubia "Anna! estas bien!"

"Y todo gracias a mi"

"..." Yoh se le quedo viendo a su hermano quien se encontraba alado de la rubia, pasaron unos segundos para que Yoh reaccionara y de un momento a otro, saltara para abrazar al shaman de fuego. "HAO ESTAS VIVO!"

"Te daré 5 segundos para que me sueltes si no quieres ser rostizado" Hao murmuro entre dientes. Y tan rápido como vino, Yoh se encontraba a un metro de distancia del shaman de fuego.

"Como viviste" Pregunto Yoh.

"Fallaste" Hao señalo su cicatriz.

"Oh~ ya veo" Yoh sonrió despreocupado.

"Eres muy inocente Yoh" Hao se cruzo de brazos.

"Ya lo eh escuchado" Yoh soltó una risilla, haciendo que Hao rolara los ojos.

Anna solo se les quedo viendo con una ceja levantada. Y es que esos dos eran tan iguales y al mismo tiempo tan diferentes.

**.**

**.**

"Ya no puedo más!" Horohoro se tiro al suelo.

El grupo de shamanes había logrado salir de la cueva antes de que quedaran aplastados o encerados. Caminaron y caminaron y por fin dieron a la carretera. Trataron de llamar a Billy, pero solo paso un motociclista a una velocidad muy rápida que casi atropella a Manta. Los pobres, caminaron y caminaron, hasta que Ren intento pedir raí a una carretera fantasma. Cuando pensaron que caminarían toda la noche, un camión de pollos con dos abuelitos de camino a Funbari apareció. Estos al ver a los pobres chicos, les ofrecieron su ayuda, y los shamanes aceptaron agradecidos.

El problema fue que la granja de los abuelitos se encontraba en las afueras de Funbari, haciendo que los shamanes tuvieran que caminar hasta encontrar la civilización.

"Solo sigue caminando" Ryu dijo desanimadamente.

"5 minutos" Horohoro murmuro.

"Ya tomamos un descanso hace 3 minutos" Ren dijo calmadamente, pero aun así de detuvieron.

"Esto es mucho peor que la primera vez!" Horohoro se quejo.

"Que tan lejos queda Funbari" Chocolove pregunto.

"Si Funbari está lejos, Tokio lo está más" Manta suspiro cansado.

"No perdamos el tiempo, solo nos queda un día y medio para llegar al aeropuerto"

"Y si viajamos en los espíritus?" Pregunto Ryu.

"Solo Elisa puede llevarnos, y Fausto no está con nosotros" Lyserg le respondió "Además de que no sabríamos a donde ir, ya que el avión nos llevara directo a la primera ciudad"

"Estos apaches cada vez hacen las reglas más absurdas, hmp" Ren gruño. De pronto, Horohoro levanto la cara del suelo y olfateo el aire.

"Esperen un momento" El shaman de la nieve se paro y respiro profundamente para después abrir sus ojos sorprendidos "No puede ser"

"Y ahora que Horohoro"

"Mi estomago siente un atracción poderosa que proviene de esa dirección" Horohoro apunto hacia una dirección.

"Hey…mi hambre no es como la de Horohoro, pero, ustedes ven lo mismo que yo?" Chocolove dijo parpadeando.

"No lo sé, pero sea lo que sea, confiare en mis instintos de supervivencia" Horohoro, sonrió confiado, y comenzó a correr hacia donde había apuntado, seguido de Chocolove.

"Cuales instintos?" Ren murmuro.

"Espera que tal si es un espejismo?" Manta le grito, pero el peli azul ya estaba lejos, así que el pequeño humano corrió tras el gritando su nombre. "Horohoro!"

"Yo también lo veo!" Lyserg sonrió y comenzó a correr hacia el "espejismo" de la cuidad.

"Lyserg no!" Ryu grito y lo persiguió.

"¿Por qué tengo que estar con estos idiotas?" Suspiro Ren

"Porque son sus amigos, señor" Bason le dijo.

"Lamentablemente, ellos serán la muerte para mi" Ren dijo para después seguir a los demás.

**.**

**.**

Un poco más calmados, los 3 jóvenes se sentaron alrededor del fuego. Yoh y Anna le habían contado a Hao sobre lo que habían pasado, incluyendo las peleas a excepción del detalle de que Anna fue poseída un par de veces. La rubia decidió no hablar sobre eso aun. Y en cambio, Hao les conto lo que había sucedido con el después de la gran pelea. Al parecer, fue rescatado por una persona misteriosa que aun desconoce su identidad, y tuvo que estar en cama por un mes! Aquel comentario ocasiono sonrisas burlonas a los otros dos jóvenes.  
>Anna y Hao decidieron silenciosamente no mencionar nada sobre sus visitas en los sueños, aun estaban tensos sobre ese tema y decidieron no hablar sobre ello. Al menos no por ahora. Pero entonces fue cuando Anna recordó que Hao estaba herido, no gravemente, pero tenía rasguños y golpes un poco similares a los que ella y el castaño de pelo corto tenían.<p>

_El rompecabezas comenzó a armarse solo._

"Esas criaturas también te han estado atacando" Anna le dijo.

"Sip, claramente buscan algo, que cosa, no lo sé" Hao dijo y después volteo a ver a la rubia con una sonrisa "Pero se en donde buscar"

De repente una roca le golpeo en la cabeza.

"Deja de verla así" Yoh le gruño.

"hn" Hao sonrió divertido ante la actitud de Yoh, incluso Anna tuvo que intentar no soltar una risilla. "Dime Anna, sabes que son esas criaturas?"

"Si" Anna miro el fuego y suspiro "Son demonios perdidos, espíritus que fueron maldecidos y sus almas fueron atrapadas en el inframundo"

"El inframundo?" Yoh cuestiono confuso.

"Un lugar mucho más abajo que el infierno" Anna le respondió.

"Oohh" Para Yoh eso fue nuevo, pues siempre escucho y creyó que si eras bueno ibas al cielo, si eras malo, ibas al infierno, si estabas con pendientes y tu alma no podía decidirse, ibas al purgatorio.

"Estos demonios han sido de un nivel bajo, pero viendo sus heridas a comparación de las mías, ellos solo nos están probando" Hao dijo.

"Probando? para qué?" Yoh pregunto.

"Para una mayor amenaza" Hao dijo, un poco pensativo y no muy seguro de sus palabras.

"Pero porque nosotros?" Anna fue la que pregunto esta vez.

"Eso me gustaría saber" Hao volvió a mirar a Anna, solo para recibir una roca mucho más grande que la anterior.

"Te dije que dejaras de verla así" Yoh volvió a gruñir y paso un brazo por la cintura de la rubia.

"Tranquilo hermanito, no le hare nada" Hao sonrió divertido, pero no le agradaba la idea de que la rubia se dejara abrazar por su inocente hermano. El shaman de fuego se paró de donde estaba sentado y camino hacia la rubia. "Anna déjame ver tus manos"

Anna solo se le quedo viendo fríamente.

"Tal vez pueda ayudarte, no seas tan berrinchuda"

"Para que quieres sus manos" Yoh pregunto.

"No le dijiste?" Anna se quedo callada y miro asesina mente al shaman de fuego "Que mas cosas ocultas Anna"

"Basta" Anna sentencio e inconsciente mente, una onda de furyoku se desprendió de ella.

"Está bien, está bien, lo siento" Hao se disculpo, tomando nota de por qué el furyoku de la chica estaba muy alborotado "Ahora tus manos"  
>Anna suspiro, pues sabía que no había de otra, y extendió sus manos. Hao las tomo y le saco los guantes, dejando al descubierto sus pálidas manos.<p>

"Anna" Yoh hablo "Porque no me dijiste que te hiciste unos tatuajes, se ven muy cool, yo quiero uno"

"Idiota" Anna murmuro.

"No son tatuajes Yoh, son unos sellos" Hao dijo mientras miraba más de cerca aquellas marcas.

"Sellos? De qué?"

"No lose pero siento una energía muy oscura" El shaman de fuego podía sentir una energía palpitar sobre aquellas marcas, y eso le estaba intrigando demasiado. Tenía una idea, pero no quería llegar a conclusiones tan rápido.  
>"Quien te lo hizo"<p>

"No lo sé"

"Anna si no coperas, cosas malas pasaran"

"Pero Hao, Anna no miente" Yoh dijo "Cuando íbamos en el tren hacia Izumo, fuimos atacados por primera vez por esas criaturas, una de ellas hirió a Anna en las manos, y después escapamos, pero empezaron a llegar más y eran muy poderosas y de repente, no sé que era, una clase de portal apareció de la nada y una garra sombría salió de él. Después tomo las manos de Anna y las envolvió en listones negros. Después de eso, desapareció y Anna cayo inconsciente"

"Ya veo" Hao se quedo callado por un momento "listones negros dijiste?"

"Estaban hechos de furyoku" La rubia hablo "furyoku negro" Anna dijo aquello ultimo en un susurro, pero el shaman de fuego lo escucho.  
>Hao abrió los ojos sorprendido, y al ver la expresión de la rubia, contesto su pregunta silenciosa. Sabia quien era el creador de los sellos, pero no conocía su propósito.<p>

"Pero que son exactamente esos sellos" Yoh pregunto.

"Creo que lo sabremos cuando se activen no?" Hao dijo soltando las manos de Anna delicadamente.

"Que ayuda" Anna murmuro.

"Así que, participaras en el torneo, o me equivoco?" Hao les pregunto mientras se iba a sentar en una roca junto al fuego.

"No solo yo, Anna también participara"

"Enserio?" Hao miro a Anna sorprendido, pues ella era una Itako la última vez que la vio "Valla pero esto se hace cada vez más interesante" El shaman de fuego sonrió.

"Tienes el mismo propósito de aniquilar a los humanos?" Pregunto Yoh con inocencia.

"Sip"

"Donde están tus seguidores" Anna le pregunto mientras se tomaba el hombro en dolor. Aquella herida era profunda, no lo negaba, y debía ser tratada tan pronto en cuanto encontraran a un doctor. Por lo pronto, este estaba vendado y Hao le había inmovilizado el brazo para que no lo moviera y se abriera la herida.

"Reuniendo información sobre esas criaturas, espero que no mueran" Hao dijo sin preocupación. "Opacho se encuentra afuera esperándome, así que hay que volver, no quiero que se quede solo por la noche"

"Te preocupa" Yoh dijo sonriendo.

"Si hemos sido atacados, crees que un fiel seguidor mío no lo será?" Tratando de ocultar la verdad,

"Y que harás ahora?"Anna le pregunto.

"Viajar con ustedes, por supuesto" Hao dijo mientras cerraba los ojos "Yo soy el único que puede ayudar a Anna a controlar el reishi"

"No necesito tu ayuda" Anna le gruño.

"Creo que tiene razón" Ambos voltearon a ver a Yoh, y este miro a la rubia "Anna, Hao ha vivido con este poder por más de mil años, y sabe controlarlo"

"Que quieres a cambio?" Anna le ordeno a Hao.

"Que Yoh se vuelva más fuerte" El shaman de fuego dijo simple.

"Para después absorberme" Yoh dijo, o más bien, aclaro las intenciones de Hao.

"Sip"

"Está bien, trato" Yoh sonrió, haciendo que Hao también sonriera.

"Idiotas" Anna suspiro resignada.

**.**

**.**

En un lugar que parecía ser un restaurante de comida rápida, podemos ver a un grupo de shamanes comiendo desesperadamente. Muchas personas que se encontraban también ahí miraban aquella escena con confusión y gotas de sudor en sus cabezas. Y como pueden ver, el estomago de Horohoro no los trajo a un espejismo, sino a la verdadera ciudad de Tokio.

"No puedo creer que este idiota nos salvara la vida" Ren dijo mientras tomaba un trago de su bebida.

"Cuando se trata de comida…" Chocolove dijo.

"Siempre podrás contar con Horohoro" Manta termino la frase.

"De que tanto se quejan ustedes?" El peli azul les dijo "Estamos en la cuidad, con una deliciosa hamburguesa y papas fritas"

"Si, pero aun no sabemos nada de Yoh o la señorita Anna" Lyserg dijo, trayendo así un aire depresivo a la mesa.

"Aparecerán" Ren dijo confiado _"Mas les vale"_

_._

_._

Una vez que se habían puesto de acuerdo, Hao invoco al espíritu de fuego, al que usaron como medio de transporte. Los tres se subieron y el espíritu de fuego despego, subió por el acantilado, y Anna creó un gran escudo, con la ayuda de Hao, para que el espíritu saliera de aquella cueva y que ellos no fueran golpeados por algunas rocas. Una vez afuera, pasaron por una colina en donde se encontraba Opacho, y lo recogieron. Y así, ahora se encontraban volando tranquilamente hacia Tokio.

"Entonces la anciana rompió su matrimonio así como así" Hao les pregunto sorprendido. Pues sin nada que hacer, Yoh le contaba a Hao por lo que habían pasado estos últimos días.

"Sip" Dijo Yoh con pesadez.

"Esa anciana está loca" Hao murmuro.

"Hao?"

"Si preciosa?" Hao sonrió al ver a Yoh tener un tic en un ojo, y a la rubia rolar los ojos.

"Como llegaste hasta aquí si también estas herido?" Anna le pregunto, y es que tenia curiosidad. En el sueño, el dijo que la encontraría, y poco después aparece enfrente de ella, por lo que el shaman de fuego se encontraba en el área para poder localizarla.

"Es una historia muy graciosa, que no les contare en este momento" Hao dijo "Además, lo único que no quiero es traer la mala suerte e invocar a esas criaturas"

"Por cierto, alguien sabe como se llaman esas criaturas?" Yoh pregunto mientras se acostaba en la espalda del espíritu de fuego.

"Hmm un tipo lo menciono, emm espera ugg…rimaba con vodka" Hao se quedo pensando.

"Vodkirians"

Ambos Asakura voltearon a ver a Anna quien miraba el cielo sin emoción, y Opacho dormido en sus piernas.

"Anna como lo sabes?" Pregunto Yoh confundido, mas la rubia solo se encogió de hombros.

"Rima con vodka"

**.**

**.**

"Ren"

"Dime"

"Que hacen aquí las chicas" Manta pregunto con un dedo tembloroso.

"Tamao, Pilika, Iron maiden Jeanne, Jun y Fausto también" Ryu exclamo, haciendo que los nombrados voltearan y sonrieran.

"Ren! Renny por aquí" Jun exclamaba feliz, atrayendo la atención de varias personas.

"No la conozco, no nos parecemos" Ren agacho su cabeza y se dio la vuelta para salir de ahí.

"Hermano" Pilika abrazo al peli azul.

"Pilika que haces aquí?" Horohoro le pregunto.

"Iremos con ustedes por supuesto" Tamao dijo feliz.

"No nos dejarían atrás, escuche que el torneo se llevaría acabo en 5 ciudades importantes, sería la mejor oportunidad de conocer el mundo y comprar" Pilika exclamo como si estuviera a punto de hacer su sueño realidad.

"Es que ellas solo vienen por las compras" Manta rio.

"No las conozco, no vengo con ellas" Horohoro y Ren murmuraron mientras caminaban lejos de ellas.

"Qué bueno que pudiste venir Fausto"

"Tuve que pedir vacaciones, no podía perderme este torneo, además" Fausto abrazo a Eliza "Mi bella Eliza y yo siempre hemos querido viajar por el mundo"

"Aw" Exclamaron las chicas.

"En donde está el joven Yoh?" Pregunto Tamao un poco sonrojada.

"Hubo complicaciones" Manta rio nervioso.

"Sucedió algo malo?" Fausto les pregunto, ya que los shamanes se miraron entre sí como preguntándose quién diría la notica.

"Pues si a malo te refieres a ser atacados por criaturas extrañas, encontrar a Anna e Yoh mal heridos en la nieve, que su abuela desquiciada rompiera su matrimonio, huir de la casa, entrar a una extraña cueva, ser atacados por criaturas extrañas otra vez, en que Yoh y Anna cayeran a un barranco sin fin, y nosotros escapar antes de que la cueva callera en nosotros, y viajar sin rumbo, sin comida, agua o un mapa, y llegar aquí por accidente" Horohoro dijo tranquilamente.

"Creo que esta desvariando" Pilika dijo preocupada por su hermano.

"No, eso en verdad paso" Ren dijo.

"QUE!" Todos exclamaron.

.

.

"Bien, llegamos a Tokio"

El espíritu de fuego los bajo antes de que entraran más en la ciudad, pues no querían llamar la atención.

"Lo mejor es ir con un medico antes de ir al aeropuerto" Dijo Yoh.

"No nos podemos arriesgarnos a que nos vean juntos" Hao dijo mientras se ponía su poncho.

"Por mi está bien" Yoh empezó a caminar hacia la rubia.

"Tengo una idea, porque no Anna y yo nos adelantamos y así no levantamos sospechas?"Opto Hao sin considerar las quejas que recibiera.

"No la dejaría solo contigo!" Yoh exclamo.

"Celosito" Hao se burlo, y es que adoraba hacer enfadar a su hermanito.

"Hao!" Yoh levanto haruzame con intenciones de golpearlo.

"Ya basta par de idiotas" Anna les grito mientras tomaba la mano de Opacho y caminaba hacia las calles "Dense prisa"

"Si Anita" Ambos niños regañados la siguieron.

"Aunque odio admitirlo, será mejor que vallas con Hao por si algo sucede" Yoh dijo resignado, haciendo que Hao sonriera triunfante y Anna lo volteara a ver, pero Yoh solo le sonrió  
>"Descuida, mis heridas no son grabes, y puedo pedirle a Fausto que les eche un vistazo cuando lo encuentre y Hao no uses tu espíritu de fuego, o esto sería en vano"<p>

"De acuerdo" Hao empezó a caminar "Nos vemos hermanito"

Anna volteo a ver a Yoh, y este sonrió al entender el mensaje que le daba la rubia. Ten cuidado.

**.**

**.**

Mientras Hao acompañaba a Anna en el hospital para tratar su herida, el shaman de fuego mando a Opacho a comprar unas provisiones para el viaje. Mientras que Yoh había decidido en comprar un poco de comida antes de ir al aeropuerto, el grupo de shamanes se encontraba caminando en las calles cuando Chocolove se paró en seco y parpadeo un par de veces.

"Acaso mis lindos ojitos me engañan?" Chocolove se tallo los ojos para después exclamar con alegría "Es Yoh!"

"Huh?" Eso trajo la atención de todos.

"Amo Yoh!"

"Hmm?" El castaño que iba con un refresco volteo a ver a sus amigos correr hacia él.

"YOH!"

"Hola mucha-OOF!" La alegría fue mucha que el pobre Asakura termino en el suelo "he he, que gusto verlos"

"En verdad eres tú?" Horohoro lo zarandeaba por los hombros "Yoh querido no eres un fantasma o un zombi o una mala broma?"

"Si soy yo Horohoro" Yoh dijo riéndose.

"Creímos lo peor Yoh! qué bueno que estas bien" Chocolove dijo.

"No pensaron que moriría tan fácil o si?" Yoh les pregunto.

"Pff claro que no"

"Qué bueno que se encuentra bien, Amo Yoh" Tamao dijo un poco avergonzada.

"Tamao, Pilika, Iron Jeanne, pero que hacen aquí?" Yoh les pregunto "Tú también Jun"

"Pues no nos perderíamos este torneo por nada" Pilika contesto.

"Por cierto, donde esta Anna?" Jun pregunto y todos callaron al sentir algo, voltearon lentamente y vieron a Yoh ser rodeaba por un aura deprimente y sádica a la vez.

"Um…Yoh?" Manta pregunto nervioso.

"Ella está dando una vuelta por ahí" Yoh dijo entre dientes y mirando hacia otro lado.

"Lo bueno es que ella está bien, verdad?" Pregunto Jeanne.

"Si" El aura de Yoh se oscureció un poco más.

"Estas sangrando" Fausto se paro en frente de Yoh mientras en sus manos tenía un bisturí y unas tijera "Déjame echar un vistazo"  
>Solo el toque que faltaba para hacer el ambiente más tétrico.<p>

**.**

**.**

Luego de que el doctor tratara la herida de Anna, ambos jóvenes salieron del hospital y en camino al hospital, Hao quiso entrar a una tienda a comprar algo.

"No tardare" Le dijo a la rubia mientras entraba a la tienda. Anna suspiro y se recargo en la pared del local. Personas pasaban con demasiados pensamientos, demasiadas emociones, era casi imposible mantener el control. Pero había algo extraño, era como si, existiera una barrera alrededor de ella, pues ningún oni había sido creado, y eso era mucho decir.

"Hola linda señorita, estás sola?" Un tipo se acerco a ella.

"Piérdete" Anna lo ignoro.

"Oh vamos, no quieres jugar un poco" El muchacho intento acercarse, pero Anna lo miro asesinamente.

"Deja de ser patético y piérdete de mi vista" Anna le gruño, haciendo que el muchacho sonriera con maldad.

"Hm, tienes agallas, me divertiré contigo" El muchacho se le acerco mas.

"No me toques" Anna se separó de él, no quería llamar la atención, pero este tipo la estaba sacando de sus casillas.

"Vamos, la pasaremos bien" Iba a tocarla cuando una mano le agarro el brazo fuertemente.

"La señorita dijo que no la tocaras" Hao dijo gentilmente, cosa que mando escalofríos a la espalda del muchacho. Anna levanto una ceja, pues Hao ya no llevaba su poncho, en cambio, llevaba puesta una chaqueta negra con una gorra incluida.

"Quien eres, suéltame bastardo!" El humano trato de zafarse, pero Hao simplemente lo empujo, haciendo que callera en el suelo.

"Fuego"

"Pero quien es este tipo!" En unos segundos, un círculo de fuego rodeaba al muchacho, quien se encontraba asustado.

"Hn, crees en la vida después de la muerte?" Hao hablo tétricamente.

"..."

"Yo si"

"No pierdas tu tiempo, estos humanos son patéticos" La voz de Anna lo hizo volver en sí.

"hn" Hao se alejo del fuego y tomo a Anna delicadamente del brazo, haciéndola caminar junto a él. "Pude haberlos matado"

"Y llamado la atención, así que vámonos" Anna dijo.

"Claro Anita" Hao saco algo de una bolsa que traía y se lo dio a Anna "Toma"

"?" Anna se quedo confundida en porque le estaba dando unos guantes rojos sin dedos con una estrella negra.

"Es obvio que no quieres ver esos tatuajes, y además los míos te quedan grandes" Hao le dijo con una sonrisa, y Anna los tomo "Bien, vallamos hacia el aeropuerto" Diciendo eso, se subió la gorra, cubriendo así su rostro. Anna miro los guantes y no pudo evitar sonreír de medio lado mientras se los ponía. Le quedaban perfectos, y cubrían ambos tatuajes, además de que ya no sentía sus manos tan frías.

"Vamos preciosa" Hao la llamo desde adelante, haciendo que Anna meneara su cabeza tratando de evitar no golpear al shaman de fuego por como la había llamado.

**.**

**.**

Una vez teniendo todo listo, y ya más calmados, el grupo de amigos se encaminaron hacia el aeropuerto. Todo iba en calma, las chicas charlaban, los chichos discutían, Yoh iba perdido en su mundo, Fausto venia abrazando a Eliza, si, todo estaba bien hasta que una voz entre la multitud les llamo la atención.

"Yoh-sama!"

"Oigan ese no es el amiguito que siempre estaba con Hao?"

Y ciertamente, Opacho venia corriendo hacia ellos, o más bien, hacia Yoh, con una bolsa con provisiones.

"A si, opuchu, opeche" Horohoro trataba de recordar.

"Opachu, que sucede" Yoh se agacho, de modo que quedaba a la altura del pequeño.

"Yoh-sama, en donde se encuentra Hao-sama" Opachu pregunto.

"Pobre amiguito" Ruy dijo tristemente.

"Escucha pequeñín, Hao está en un lugar mejor" Horohoro le dijo, tratando de que no llorara.

"Um, muchachos-" Yoh iba a decirles algo muy importante, cuando gritos provenientes de unas cuadras más adelante lo hicieron callar.

"Kyaa! fuego!"

"Llamen a los bomberos!"

"Ese chico lo comenzó, yo lo vi!"

"La chica era muy bonita"

"Creo que hacían una bonita pareja, se tomaron de las manso k lindos"

"FUEGO!"

"Opachu creo que lo encontramos" Yoh dijo con una sonrisa, que escondía los nervios de que los demás descubrirían de quien se trataba y el enojo de que pensaran que su hermano y SU chica fueran una pareja.

"Si! Hao-sama!" Opacho exclamo feliz y comenzó a correr hacia donde estaba todo el alboroto, Yoh respiro profundo e intento dar un paso, pero fue sujetado.

"Detente ahí Yoh, de que se trata todo esto?" Pregunto Lyserg.

"Hao está vivo?"

"COMO!" Todos gritaron.

"PERO YOH! TU LO MATASTE!"

"Mi ataque fallo su corazón por centímetros" Yoh dijo calmadamente.

"La señorita Anna esta con Hao?" Lyserg pregunto y todos se sorprendieron al ver a Yoh hacer un puchero de enojo.

"si" Murmuro el castaño.

"Oh no! Hao resucito para vengarse nuevamente y tomo como rehén a la señorita Anna! ay que salvarla!" Chocolove grito asustado.

"Eg, Chocolove!" Yoh trato de aclarar la situación, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

"Anna-sama descuide yo la salvare!" Pilika y Tamao gritaron y salieron corriendo por donde se fue Opacho.

"Pilika! Tamao!" Horohoro y Ryu gritaron y fueron tras de ellas, junto con Chocolove.

"Oigan muchachos no corran! O terminaremos perdidos!" Jun y Jeanne fueron tras ellos.

"Y ustedes por qué no corren" Yoh les pregunto, pues solo Ren, Lyserg y Manta quedaban. Fausto también, pero él estaba ocupado hablando con Eliza.

"Quiero la verdad Yoh" Ren le ordeno a Yoh sin rodeos.

"Ni yo mismo la se" Yoh dijo calmado "Solo puedo asegurarte esto Ren, aunque Hao sea Hao, algo en el cambio, nos ayudo cuando pudimos morir a Anna y a mí, eh incluso a estado ayudando a Anna con sus poderes"

"Qué tal si es una fachada Yoh, deja de ser buena persona, intento matarnos, te mato!" Lyserg exclamo.

"Lose, pero Anna confía en el" Yoh suspiro y les dedico una sonrisa despreocupada "Y si ella no lo ve como enemigo, entonces yo tampoco"

"Anna siempre ha tenido la razón" Manta dijo.

"Hnmp, si esperas que lo aceptes en nuestro grupo te equivocas" Ren se cruzo de brazos

"Descuida, no había pensado en eso"

"Muchacho lamento interrumpir, pero lo importante ahora es tomar nuestro avión antes de que nos deje" Fausto hablo mientras caminaba delante de ellos.

"El avión!"

**.**

**.**

Corrían lo mas raido que podían. No podían perder esta oportunidad, ni por nada en el mundo.

"Wow, sí que hay mucha gente" Yoh miraba a todas partes.

"Rápido Yoh, no te quedes atrás" Le gritaba Ren.

"Ya voy Ren" Yoh lo siguió. En el trayecto, habían perdido de vista a Fausto, ahora solo quedaban ellos cuatro, y esperaban encontrar a los demás. Entraron hacia la sala de espera, donde pudieron observar a varios shamanes, pero eso no les importo tanto.

"Hey, Ryu, Chocolove, Horohoro" Manta exclamo, y los nombrados voltearon.

"Hola"

"Que sucede? y las chicas?" Pregunto Lyserg.

"Las perdimos" Dijo Ryu deprimido.

"Disculpe, el vuelo 559 ya salió?" Pregunto Lyserg a una secretaria.

"Hace media hora señor" Contesto la señorita.

"QUE!"

"NOOO!"

"Que sucede?" Pregunto Yoh.

"Perdimos el vuelo! ahora como volaremos?" Horohoro pregunto.

"Lo perdimos?"

"SI!"

"El estúpido avión salió hace media hora" Ren maldijo.

"Que haremos ahora?" Pregunto Ryu.

"Señorita cuando es el segundo vuelo?"

"Lo lamento, pero no existe otro segundo vuelo" Hablo ella.

"!"

"No puede ser" Horohoro respiro entre cortado mientras se tomaba la cara asustado  
>"Mi hermanita esta en un avión desconocido!"<p>

"Hay no" Todos voltearon a ver a Yoh ser rodeado por la misma aura de antes.

"Yoh?"

"Hao está con Anna, solos, en un avión" Sus ojos reflejaban furia "Ugg! Tenemos que encontrar un vuelo, transporte o bicicleta pero ya!"

"Nunca lo había visto así de apurado" Murmuro Horohoro a Ren, el cual asintió.

**~sk~**

Esta vez, los apaches se habían lucido.  
>El avión era, en otras palabras, de lujo. Tenía asientos cómodos y un buen servicio. Opachu milagrosamente había alcanzado a Hao y a Anna, y entro con ellos. Decidieron sentarse en la parte trasera, pues ahí nadie los molestaría, además de que también se encontraban varios de los secuaces de Hao.<p>

Anna tomo el asiento de la ventana, y Hao a su lado, mientras que Opachu le la pasaba de aquí para allá. Anna estaba perdida en su mundo, que no se dio cuenta que una apache les estaba preguntando si necesitaban algo, fue hasta que Hao hablo que la saco de su transe.

"¿Quieres algo de tomar Anita?" Le pregunto el shaman de fuego.

"Solo un jugo" Respondió Anna.

"Opachu quiere unos panecillos!"

"Un jugo de naranja, un café y unos panecillos gracias" Hao le dijo a la apache, quien lo escribió en una hoja y asintió.

"Enseguida" La apache se fue a pedir otras órdenes.

"¿Como te sientes?" Hao le pregunto a la rubia.

"Me duele la cabeza" Anna hizo una mueca de dolor.

"Tranquila, solo ignóralos" Hao le dijo, pues sabía lo que le molestaba. Anna cerró los ojos y trato de empujar todos los pensamientos fuera de su mente. Suspiro, pues se había calmado. Fue entonces cuando sintió una presencia y decidió intentar algo.

_"¿Puedes escucharme?" _Anna pregunto mentalmente y vio a Hao voltear la a ver un poco sorprendido.

_"Si, veo que podemos comunicarnos mentalmente, pero aun así, no puedo leer tus pensamientos" _Hao le contesto de la misma manera.

_"Que mal por ti" _Anna sonrió y miro por la ventana.

_"En que piensas Anita'" _

_**Quiero saber… porque no puedo recordar…aquello que sucedió…11 años atrás **_

Era como si existiera una barrera, y cada vez que intentaba recordar, las imágenes se distorsionaban y desaparecían, dejando un vacio dentro de ella. Pero no podía evitarlo, porque cada vez que trataba, el olor a sangre la rodeaba, su cuerpo temblaba como si estuviera a 0° grados en el invierno. Se sentía triste y asustada.

"_**Anni"**_

**"¿**_**Quien eres?" **_

_La oscuridad comenzó a crear imágenes, un gran rayo de luz envolvió el abismo, creando así un hermoso escenario de un bosque congelado y cubierto en nieve. _

**"¿**_**Que recuerdas?"**_

**"¿**_**Recordar?"**_

_La imagen de la nieve manchada de rojo le invadió sus mentes, trayendo consigo un grito desgarrador. _

Anna se tomó la cabeza en dolor, y sus ojos se cerraron para impedir las lagrimas caer.

"Para" Hao la abrazo fuertemente sin dañarla "No intentes buscarlo, deja que ellas vengan a ti, déjalo ir"

Anna sentía sus energías desaparecer, y es que no había dormido en días, y con las peleas que tuvo. Su cuerpo no lo soporto, y su mente se cerró. Lo último que vio fueron los ojos de Opacho, viéndola con preocupación.

Anna callo dormida, y Hao le limpio una lágrima rebelde que se escapo. La atrajo hacia él, haciendo que esta se recargara en el.

"Que es lo que te atormenta, Anita" Murmuro Hao para sí mismo. Nadie se dio cuenta, que esa escena fue presenciada por una persona, y que al ver a Hao recargar su cabeza sobre la de la rubia, se dio la vuelta y camino de regreso a su lugar.

**.**

**.**

"¿Y ahora qué hacemos?"

En el aeropuerto, los shamanes estaban preocupados, no sabían cómo llegar, y debían de viajar lo más rápido posible.

"Disculpe señorita" Horohoro

"Ustedes de nuevo?" Dijo la secretaria.

"Si vera, el vuelo que perdimos era uno muy importante y no habrá otro, sería tan amable de de asignarnos otro?" Lyserg dijo lo más amable posible.

"Lo siento, pero el vuelo es clasificado" La señorita dijo.

"Por favor!" Horohoro exclamo de rodillas "Mi hermanita esta en ese vuelo sola y desprotegida!"

.

"Un asiento cómodo, comida, revistas, y una película!" Pilika exclamo "Esto es viajar en primera clase"

"Ya lo dijiste" Jun dijo mientras se acomodaba sus gafas de sol.

.

"Lo lamento pero me temo que no puedo hacer nada"

"Y ahora que"

"Disculpe" Voltearon a ver a Yoh, quien veía a la secretaria con piedad  
>"Se que el vuelo es clasificado, y tiene ordenes exclusivas, pero por favor" Los demás no sabían de donde salió esa voz tan… desesperada "Mi prometida esta en ese vuelo con mi gemelo malvado, quien ha estado tratando de robármela y es que yo la quiero tanto que no imaginaria vivir sin ella, por favor le pido que me ayude a evitar que el malvado de mi hermano se quede con MI chica"<p>

"Y desde cuando es celoso este tío?" Ren pregunto con una ceja levantada.

"No tengo idea" Horohoro le contesto sorprendido.

"Oh corazón, pero qué horror!" La secretaria teclo unas cosas y les dio unos boletos "Tengan, si corren ahora podrán alcanzar un avión que zarpara hacia la ruta que necesitan"

"Se lo agradezco mucho!"Yoh le estrecho las manos y sonrió abiertamente "Si la encuentro, la invitare a mi boda"

"Buena suerte muchacho!" Le deseo la secretaria mientras que Yoh comenzaba a tomar sus cosas para irse, los demás solo se le quedaron viendo con ojos o bocas abiertas, uno que otro con gotitas de sudor.

"…"

"Jamás pensé que vería esa actitud en Yoh" Ryu rompió el silencio.

"Si yo tampoco" Manta confeso.

**.**

**.**

El vuelo 559, con destino hacia Francia París había llegado a su destino después de una hora y media. Opacho bostezó y se tallo los ojos.

"Anna, Anita despierta"

"m?" Anna abrió los ojos para ver a Hao sonriéndole, un poco-demasiado cerca.

"Ya llegamos"

Todos los shamanes comenzaron a bajar, Pilika y Tamao se habían reunido con Fausto, Jeanne y Jun. Hao y Anna, junto con Opacho bajaron al final, no traían maletas así que fueron directo a la salida.

"Ese Yoh, espero que no se haya perdido" Anna murmuro.

"Te preocupas demasiado" Hao rió.

"hn"

"Mira esto" Se detuvieron en una plataforma, dándoles la vista perfecta de todos los participantes. "Puedes sentirlo"

"Si" Anna miro con indiferencia a los shamanes "Son más poderosos que los de la vez pasada"

"Esto clara mente está arreglado"

"Es una trampa" Opacho exclamo

"hn, por supuesto" Hao sonrió "Solo mira, reunir a los mejores y más poderosos shamanes del mundo, para luchar, esto no es un simple torneo, esto es la entrada a una guerra y solo hay un propósito de que nos llamaran a todos"

"hn" Fue el turno de Anna para sonreír arrogantemente "Eliminar a la competencia"

* * *

><p><strong>~Tienes miedo de soñar con migo esta noche?~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Y ahí lo tienen. :D<br>Espero que les haya gustado. Tuve que escribirlo en pedazos de ideas entre clases pero al final conectaron muy bien. Creo~  
>Por favor, lean y comenten.<br>Sus comentarios me alegran el día y me inspiran a actualizar más pronto.**


	7. Bienvenidos a Paris

**Perdón! Sé que me ha tomado mucho subir el capi. Pero los exámenes y los proyectos no me dejaban el tiempo.  
>Gracias por no dejar el fic, y repito: "No Lo Voy a Abandonar"<br>Por favor comenten, si hay algo que no les gusta, o si tienen alguna duda, mándenme un PM. Me gusta leer sus comentarios, eso me anima a continuar :D **

**Bien aquí está el capi, espero que les guste**

* * *

><p>"Nunca hablaremos de esto"<p>

Ren hablo entre dientes, pues la situación no era la mejor de todas.

El avión que habían tomado, era nada más que un avión pollero. Y al no haber asientos, los shamanes iban en la parte de carga con todos los pollitos y gallinas. Los cuales usaban a los shamanes como almohadas para dormir.

"Lo juro" Horohoro dijo con ojos en blanco y con un tic nervioso en su ojo izquierdo.

"No puede este avión ir más rápido?" Lloro Chocolove al piloto.

"Lo siento, pero si quieren ir mas rápido deben de aligerar la carga" Hablo el felizmente.

"Eso es fácil, tiremos unos cuantos pollos y listo" Dijo Horohoro con una sonrisa malvada y un aura roja alrededor, espantando a los pollitos que se encontraban en el.

"Pero Horohoro, los pollos no pueden volar!" Yoh defendió a los pobres animalitos.

"Y que, acaso saltaremos nosotros?"

.

.

Una mirada basto

.

.

"NO LO DECIA ENSERIO PAR DE INUTILES!" Lloriqueo Horohoro mientras aleteaba sus manos arriba y abajo por el aire.

"AHHH! VAMOS A MORIR!" Manta grito mientras se sujetaba del cuello de Ryu quien tenía los ojos tapados por sus manos.

"Tranquilos" Yoh les sonrió divertido. Al parecer, este estaba disfrutando la caída libre.

"COMO PUEDES ESTAR TRANQUILO CUANDO ESTAMOS CALLENDO" Horohoro le grito en pánico.

"Pajaritos a volar amigos!" Chocolove apareció vestido de gallina y 'volando' junto a ellos.

"¡Cállate!"

"Chicos" Manta hablo nervioso "Miren abajo"

Todos miraron y se sorprendieron al ver una hermosa ciudad, y debajo de ellos, un enorme edificio.

"Acaso eso es…"

"La torre Eiffel" Exclamo Lyserg

"¡Hurra, llegamos a París!" Yoh aplaudió.

"Y estamos a punto de estrellarnos con la torre" Grito Horohoro desesperado.

"Kami por favor, que mueran en la caída" Ren suspiro pesadamente.

"Yo también te amo, Ren" Horohoro lo miro asesinamente.

"Lo siento pero no comparto tus sentimientos" Ren solo ignoro el aura matadora que expulsaba el shaman de nieve.

"Eres un-"

"Um...muchachos no quiero interrumpir una de sus tantas peleas inmortales pero… ESTAMOS CAYENDO DIRECTO A LA TORRE Y SI NO HACEN ALGO NOS ESTRELLAREMOS!" Manta grito.

"Tranquilo Manta" Yoh le sonrió, calmándolo un poco, y se dirigió a los otros "Recuerdan nuestro primer viaje?"

.

.

Una pareja se encontraba en la torre Eiffel, disfrutando el panorama.

"Que hermosa vista" Una mujer de cabello castaño abrazo a un hombre mayor de pelo azabache

"Es el lugar perfecto" El hombre se separo de ella, y se arrodillo, sacando así una cajita negra de terciopelo. "Madeleine querida, quieres tu casarte con-"

No pudo terminar pues algo cayó sobre él, dejándolo completamente noqueado.

"Pero que lindo anillo" Hablo Horohoro al ver un anillo en una cajita negra junto a su cara.

"¿Quien eres tú?" Exclamo Madeleine, la mujer de cabello castaño.

"Oh vera, mi nombre es Horohoro y yo seré-"

No pudo completar la frase, pues alguien más cayó y aplasto al peli azul, haciendo que este cayera sobre el hombre de nuevo.

"Gracias por salvar mi caída" Murmuro Chocolove.

"Quítate inútil" Horohoro dijo sin aire.

"Lo siento señorita" Dijo Manta mientras él y Ryu cayeron, pero este ultimo logro caer de pie, haciendo una entrada épica.

"Pero de donde salieron?" Se pregunto ella.

"Nosotros de allá arriba, y tu muñeca, también caíste del cielo" Ryu le dijo coquetamente.

"Está comprometida idiota" Ren hablo con fastidio. El y Yoh estaban sentados sobre el barandal de la torre, y Lyserg en el suelo con estrellitas girando alrededor de su cabeza.

"Jamás volveré a viajar con ustedes" Lyserg murmuro.

"Oh vamos Lyserg, fue divertido" Yoh sonrió mientras bajaba del barandal.

"Hmp" Ren se le unió y comenzó a caminar para bajar de la torre.

"Bien, ahora a buscar a los demás"

"Podemos llamarlos" Todos voltearon a ver a Yoh con miradas asesinas, pues el chico traía un teléfono en la mano.

"Tenias ese teléfono todo este tiempo y nos dijiste?"

"Lo olvide"

Madeleine solo veía confundida al grupo de jóvenes discutir hasta que desaparecieron. Fue entonces cuando un quejido le llamo la atención.

"¡Carlos!" Exclamo ella y se agacho para ayudar a su pareja, entonces vio la cajita negra y la tomo. "El anillo pudo ser mejor" Dijo ella desanimada.

.

.

Después de haber salido del aeropuerto, checaron la información de su estadía, y valla sorpresa, estaban en el mismo hotel, así que sin menos remedio, Anna camino con Hao y Opacho hasta el hotel. Se registraron, donde un apache los saludo, por un momento, este se le quedo viendo a Hao, pero este traía puesta la capucha de su chaqueta, impidiéndole al apache reconocerlo. Ignorando aquello, Hao encamino a la rubia hacia su habitación, y lo primero que hizo la chica fue caer a la cama con un suspiro de fastidio.

"¿Te sigue doliendo la cabeza?" Le pregunto el muchacho mientras dejaba sus cosas en un rincón.

"Si" Murmuro la joven, quien podía sentir sus ojos cerrarse.

"Iré a buscar comida, Opacho cuida de Anna" Hablo el shaman de fuego.

"Si Hao-sama"

"Si necesitas algo, solo háblame" Hao le dijo a la rubia, pero esta solo se volteo, dándole la espalda.

"Si, si ya vete"

Hao sonrió, y salió del cuarto, cerrando la puerta consigo. Opacho camino y se subió a la cama, sentándose junto a Anna. Esta tenía la mirada perdida, y no lo había notado hasta que hablo.

"¿La señorita Anna se encuentra bien?" Le pregunto el pequeño.

"Un poco" Anna le contesto calmada.

"Cuando a Opacho le duele la cabeza, El señor Hao le tararea una canción" Opacho dijo feliz.

"¿En...serio?" Anna no se podía creer aquello.

"¡Si! así que Opacho le cantara una canción para que la señorita Anna se sienta mejor" Opacho dijo sonriéndole y comenzó a tararearle una canción de cuna. Anna no pudo evitarlo, y sonrió por la inocencia del pequeño shaman. Podía sentir su furyoku calmarse, su mente invitándola a relajarse y dejarse ir por la dulce melodía que emitía el pequeño.

"Gracias Opacho" Fue lo último que susurro la rubia, mientras caía rendida al sueño.

(8)

"Señorita Anna?" Opacho hablo, pero la rubia estaba profundamente dormida. El tomo ese tiempo para observarla. "Es muy bonita" Susurro él, y se acostó a su lado, abrazando un brazo de ella como a un peluche y bostezo.

"Cuando esta cerca, el señor Hao ya no se siente tan solo" Murmuro el pequeño, y cerro sus ojos, haciéndole compañía a la rubia en sus horas de ensueño.

.

.

El grupo de shamanes caminaba por las calles de París Habían logrado comunicarse con Pilika, quien les informo que estaban todas juntas con Fausto en el hotel que les había tocado. Así que sin más remedio, empezaron a buscar el famoso hotel. Todos iban admirando el lugar, excepto Horohoro y Ryu, que solo veían a las chicas francesas, y Yoh quien miraba de lado a lado en busca de una persona. Fue entonces cuando vio a un chico con una chaqueta negra y una gorra salir de una tienda.

"Te encontré" Murmuro entre dientes Yoh.

"¿Yoh?" Preguntaron sus amigos, pues lo vieron caminar hacia el chico de la chaqueta.

"¿Eh? espera Yoh ¿a dónde vas?"

"OYE TU" Yoh le gritó mientras apuntaba con un dedo.

"Hmm" El de la chamara volteo, y aun con la gorra puesta, Yoh sabía que tenía una sonrisa maliciosa dibujada en su rostro.

"¡Maldito! dime donde esta Anna" Yoh le exigió.

"Cálmate Yoh, estas atrayendo atención innecesaria" El muchacho le dijo con diversión, pues algunas personas se habían quedado viendo el alboroto.

"Solo dime, se encuentra bien?" Pregunto Yoh más calmado.

"Sus dolores de cabeza han sido continuos, pero ningún oni ha sido creado" Le dijo el muchacho, relajando mas a Yoh.

"Que bien" Suspiro "Y en donde esta?"

"En el hotel, Opacho la está cuidando yo tuve que salir a comprar comida" Le dijo el muchacho mientras le enseñaba las cosas que acababa de comprar.

"Qué lindo de tu parte" Yoh sonrió.

"Cierra la boca"

"Yoh quien es él?" Sus amigos habían llegado, y se confundieron al ver el acto que hacía su amigo.

"umm,...aquí no es el lugar para discutirlo" Yoh les dijo mientras se rascaba su cabeza.

"Olvídalo ya sabemos quién es el" Ren dijo cruzándose de brazos y bufando molesto.

"Lindo verte de nuevo Ren" El muchacho dijo con inocencia, haciendo molestar mas al shaman chino.

"Hmp"

"Supongo que ya te registraste" Yoh le dijo a su hermano.

"Sip, y que coincidencia, estamos en el mismo hotel" El shaman de fuego sonrió al ver las muecas de miedo y disgusto en las caras de los amigos de Yoh.

"Que alegría" Murmuraron los shamanes con sarcasmo.

"Hn, Deberían de apresurarse antes de que la comida gratis se acabe" Dicho esto, el lugar en donde se encontraban fue envuelto por una nube de humo y al despejarse solo Ren, Yoh y Hao quedaban presentes.

"Buena forma de desacerté de ellos" Ren dijo con una gotita se sudor en la nuca.

"Yo que u también correría, o sino tu amigo peli azul ganara la mejor cama" Y así de rápido Ren desapareció.

"Lindos amigos los que tienes" Hao se rio.

"Si"

"Por un momento pensé que no llegarías, yo ya estaba haciendo planes para Anna y para mi" Dicho esto empezó a caminar, dejando a Yoh temblando por la ira.

"Bastardo"

"Andando hermanito, la bella durmiente nos espera" Yoh no tuvo más remedio que seguir al shaman de fuego.

.

.

Anna despertó al sentir una briza golpear su rostro. Miro el lugar, el cuarto estaba vacío, y Opacho estaba dormido junto a ella. Se levanto cuidadosamente de la cama sin despertar al pequeño y fue a lavarse la cara. Se puso los guantes que le había regalado Hao y se acomodo la bandana roja en su cuello. Se dirigió a la salida, pero antes de salir, regreso a la cama y tapo al pequeño shaman con una sabana, pues este empezó a temblar de frió. Una vez que estaba protegido, la rubia salió de la habitación y del hotel.

La ciudad era muy hermosa. Estaba adornada a un estilo muy diferente que Japón o América. Algunos muchachos le hablaban en francés, pero ella los ignoraba, 1-porque no entendía lo que decían y 2-porque no le interesaba. Caminando, encontró una boutique de ropa, y valla que era hermosa. Debía de darse un lujo no? Así que entro a la tienda y levanto una ceja al ver las caras de alegría de un grupo de muchachas que al verla sonrieron.

"¡Anna!" Exclamaron.

"Pilika, Tamao ¿que hacen aquí?" Preguntó Anna con voz neutra mientras caminaba hacia ellas.

"Qué bueno que se encuentra bien y que pudo escapar de Hao" Tamao le dijo.

"Nos tenías muy preocupadas" Pilika le dijo mientras la abrazaba, creando un tic en el ojo de la rubia.

"um..."

"Anna" La rubia volteo y vio a la Tao mayor con una sonrisa y muchas bolsas de ropa.

"Jun, también viniste"

"Sip, Jeanne y Fausto también están aquí" Apunto un lugar, la rubia volteo y vio a Fausto saludándola y a Jeanne, quien vestía como una chica normal, pero fina, sonreírle.

"¿Como te sientes?" Le pregunto Pilika.

"Estoy bien" Anna dijo simple.

"¿Como escapo de Hao? debió de ser horrible haber sido secuestrada" Tamao dijo mientras ponía una mano en su corazón y trataba de no imaginarse cosas.

"¿Secuestrada?" Preguntó Anna, pero las chicas no la escucharon.

"O por dios! mira esa blusa! Vamos Tam" Pilika jalo a Tamao hacia un estante que tenía una blusa rosa de seda, haciendo que sus ojos brillaran.

"Son unas locas" Murmuro Anna.

"No fuiste secuestrada por Hao ¿verdad?" Dijo Jun divertida.

"No, hemos estado viajando juntos pero Yoh se perdió en el aeropuerto" Anna le dijo.

"Si, supongo que se encontró con Renny y los otros porque ellos también se perdieron"

"Idiotas" Murmuro Anna.

"Anna"

"Que sucede Jun"

"No quisiera ser entrometida, pero perdona si pregunto, ¿como te encuentras después de lo ocurrido con los Asakura?" Le pregunto Jun.

"La verdad" Anna suspiro y se volteo para ver unos jeans que estaban a su lado "Desde el principio supe que solo me necesitaban, mas jamás espere enamorarme de ese tonto"

"Pero no fue un error" Jun le afirmo.

"No, no lo fue" Anna sonrió levemente.

"Es tan romántico, son como Romeo y Julieta, Yoh luchara por su amor sin importar que" Jun dijo suspirando.

"Hay Jun, mejor vallamos de compras" Dijo Anna mientras caminaba por la tienda.

"¡Así se habla! ¡Venga!"

.

.

Yoh y Hao estaban afuera del hotel, los demás habían entrado corriendo, pero ellos no llevaban prisa. Sabían que Anna se encontraba bien, no tenían problema por cual cama elegir y no tenían hambre como para discutir con el manager del hotel sobre la comida gratis que se había acabado, como Horohoro lo hacía. Yoh se había registrado en el hotel, y estaban a punto de subir cuando una voz les llamo la atención.

"Señor Hao!" Ambos voltearon y vieron a Opacho correr hacia ellos "La señorita Anna a desaparecido! Estábamos dormidos y de pronto 'POOF' cuando desperté ya no estaba!" Dijo el pequeño entre lagrimas.

"Tranquilo Opacho, debe de estar viendo las ciudad" Hao le dijo mientras le daba unas palmaditas en la cabeza.

Yoh volteo a ver nervioso al apache que los había registrado, pues al escuchar el nombre de Hao, este había abierto los ojos sorprendido.

Ren camino tranquilamente y alzo una mano.

"Tú no has oído nada"

Dicho esto, empujo a Yoh para que caminara, y ambos Asakura los siguieron hasta el elevador.

"Valla forma de permanecer en secreto" Ren dijo.

"Ya, al menos no tendré que usar todo el tiempo esta gorra" Dijo mientras se la quitaba, dejando ver a Ren la cara del shaman de fuego por primera vez desde la pelea final.

El elevador los llevo a su piso. Era lógico que la habitación de la rubia seria ocupada por las chicas, esto solo dejaba dos habitaciones disponibles. Yoh, Ren, Manta y Lyserg entraron a una. El shaman chino se reusaba a compartir habitación con Horohoro, quien opino lo mismo y se fue a la otra habitación con Ryu y Chocolove, y por lo que parecía, Fausto estaría con ellos. Por suerte para ellos, a Hao le había tocado estar en el último piso, dejándolos a ellos en el número 19 de 30.

Las habitaciones estaban contempladas con 3 camas y un sofá, una pequeña cocina y un solo baño para su desgracia.

Una vez arreglado el asunto de quien dormiría en cual cama, los shamanes se reunieron en la habitación de Yoh. Estaban todos en silencio.

"..."

"Así que" Lyserg comenzó mientras miraba discretamente a Hao.

"..."

"Estas vivo"

"Creo que todos podemos verlo a todo color" Chocolove bromeo, pero Ren lo golpeo en la cabeza, mandándolo al suelo "Ugf"

"Entonces" Hao dijo sonriendo, pues le divertía la situación de que ellos se encontraran incómodos ante su presencia.

"Ni creas que te aceptaremos" Horohoro le soltó en la cara.

"Quien quisiera ser parte de un grupo de vagabundos como tú?" Dijo Hao.

"Escúchame bien llamitas" Horohoro se levanto de su lugar para comenzar con su amenaza. Hao parecía no reaccionar, al escuchar aquel sobrenombre había hecho que su mirada cambiara, cosa que solo su hermano noto y lo confundió. Pues el shaman de fuego parecía muy perdido en sus pensamientos que ni se inmuto aun y cuando Horohoro comenzó a gritarle.

"¡Aun no puedo creer que estés vivo! Pero eso no te da el derecho de acompañarnos y jugar a ser uno de nosotros porque no eres bienvenido!" Horohoro le siguió gritando. Hao ya tenía cara de fastidio, y enserio trataba lo mas que podía por no incinerar a ese shaman. Le quedaba muy poca paciencia, pero milagrosamente, una caja de zapatos apareció de la nada y golpeo al shaman de la nieve, dejándolo en el suelo viendo estrellitas.

"Sí que es un fastidio" Hablo una voz femenina.

"¡ANNA!" Todos voltearon a la entrada, pues en la puerta, la rubia venia entrando con bolsas de muchas tiendas, seguidas de las chicas y Fausto.

"Anna dónde estabas?" Yoh le pregunto mientras caminaba hacia ella y tomaba algunas de las bolsas que las chica traía.

"De compras" Le dijo ella simple.

"Te lo dije" Hao cruzo sus brazos, y al parecer esto llamo la atención de las chicas que apenas lo habían notado.

"¡HAO!"

"Aquí vamos de nuevo" Suspiro el renegado.

"Es una muy larga historia" Dijo Manta. Las chicas, en especial Jun y Jeanne estaban a punto de armar un alboroto cuando una pequeña voz grito llorando.

"¡Señorita Anna! Opacho estaba muy preocupado! Opacho pensó que a la señorita Anna la habían secuestrado" Opacho corrió hacia la chica y la abrazo por las piernas.

"Solo fui a dar un paseo" Le dijo Anna tratando de calmarlo.

Los demás veían atónitos la escena, algunos con sonrisas (Yoh-Hao) pues anteriormente la rubia hubiera golpeado o alejado bruscamente al pequeño o a cualquier otro por tan solo tener contacto físico. Antes de que se pudiera decir una palabra, el sonido de una alarma les llamo la atención a todos. Así que los shamanes revisaron sus oráculos.

**(AN- El oráculo de Anna, que es rojo, lo trae amarado en su brazo derecho)**

"Por favor a todos los shamanes" Comenzó a leer Lyserg.

"Reúnanse por favor en el estadio Saint Germain" Continuo Ryu.

"Las reglas del torneo serán explicadas, y si pierdes la oportunidad de inscribir a tu equipo, entonces no serán tomados en cuenta" Termino de leer Fausto.

Todos se dieron una mirada, y llegaron a un acuerdo.

"…"

"Vámonos"

.

.

Nunca había ido a un estadio para ver un partido o un concierto. Pero esto parecía algo parecido. El lugar estaba lleno por shamanes, algunos gritaban otros se quejaban. El estadio era todo un caos. En el centro estaban los apaches, Goldva en el medio fumando su pipa en aburrimiento.

"Hazlos callar" Murmuro ella y un apache tomo un micrófono y grito como si de un concierto se tratara.

"Bienvenidos sean shamanes de todo el mundo! Y bienvenidos de nuevo~ al torneo para decidir, quien de ustedes afortunados será digno de ser Shaman King!" Radim exclamo haciendo una ola de exclamaciones rodear el estadio.

"Suficiente" Goldva le quito el micrófono y aclaro su garganta, haciendo que todos le prestaran atención "Ignorantes mocosos, presten atención. El torneo de este año será un torneo diferente a cualquier otro. Como ya vieron, las etapas se desarrollaran en 4 ciudades importantes del mundo humano. Ustedes deberán poner a prueba sus habilidades para evitar ser descubiertos o dañar algo, ya que si lo rompen ustedes lo pagan" Ese comentario hizo que a todos les aparecieran unas gotas de sudor en la nuca.

"Bien, bien ahora escuchen con atención" La anciana le devolvió el micrófono a Radim quien lo tomo y comenzó a explicarles las nuevas reglas.

"Las peleas serán realizadas por equipos de tres shamanes. En la primera ronda, las peleas serán realizadas a las afueras del museo Louvre, dentro de la pirámide. Las peleas empezaran a partir de mañana, por lo que les sugiero que de lo que resta del día, escriban a sus equipos con alguno de los apaches. Al terminar la primera etapa, y si salieron victoriosos, entonces recibirán la locación de la siguiente ciudad donde la segunda etapa del tornea se realizara. Ahora, no nos hacemos responsables de pérdidas de almas o espíritus, si alguien no se siente lo suficiente listo como para arriesgar su vida en el torneo, entonces tomen el vuelo de regreso a casa."

"Este torneo será muy diferente a como el anterior, así que de ustedes depende" Goldva les dijo

"Eso es todo por ahora, mas información será enviada a sus oráculos." Radim finalizo y los apaches salieron.

.

.

"Bien, ¿como serán nuestros equipos?" Pregunto Ryu una vez que habían logrado salir del estadio.

"El equipo Ren se mantiene unido" Horohoro exclamo.

"Está bien para mi" Ren se cruzo de brazos.

"¡Sii! ¡Unidos por Siempre Baby!" Chocolove los abrazo, pero al instante que los toco, estos desaparecieron-muy lejos- de el.

"um.."

"¿Amo Yoh?"

"Bueno ahora que Anna está participando…" Yoh comenzó a decir, pues cierto, ahora que ella participaba ni loco la dejaría solo o con alguien mas pero…. Al voltear a ver a su hermano, vio que tenía una mirada de picardía. "No estás pensando en lo que creo que estas pensando, ¿cierto?"

"Eres mi hermano gemelo, por supuesto pienso en lo que tu estas pensando" Hao dijo divertido.

"Pero tú eres el malvado!"

"¿Y qué? Acabas de pensarlo tú también"

"Um.. De que están hablando?" Horohoro pregunto confundido.

"Haremos el equipo invencible" Hao dijo feliz mente.

"¿Invencible?" Pilika cuestiono.

"Yoh" Manta le hablo pero Yoh solo suspiro.

"No puedo creer lo que vaya a decir pero, necesitamos a Hao lo mucho que él nos necesita, y dado a los ataques que hemos tenido, necesitamos la más ayuda posible"

"Les propongo un trato" Hao les dijo "Luchare alado de ustedes, pero al llegar a la final, cada quien peleara para ganar el título, entonces no volveré a tener piedad y los matare"

"Si queremos eliminar a la competencia" Ren suspiro resignado.

"Además…No somos los más peligrosos aquí" Hao dijo un poco serio.

"¿A que te refieres con eso?" El shaman de la nieve le pregunto. Pues alguien más peligroso que Hao, eso es difícil de creer.

"Olvídalo, no es algo que tu cerebro pueda entender" Hao le dijo ignorando sus protestas "De todas formas, nosotros tres formaremos el equipo estrella" Dijo mientras abrazaba a Yoh y a Anna por los hombros.

"Ni lo pienses" Ambos jóvenes le sentenciaron.

"Por qué no, Yoh y sus-"Yoh calló al instante al ver la mirada matadora de su hermano y la de la rubia "Si a mí tampoco me gusta"

"Entonces, eso solo nos deja a Jeanne, Ryu, Lyserg y a mí" Fausto dijo mientras abrazaba a Eliza.

"Yo no participare Fausto, ni tampoco los X-laws, así que pueden formar el equipo" Jeanne le dijo amablemente con una sonrisa.

"Por mi está bien" Lyserg dijo.

"¡Si, mi querido Lyserg!¡ Ya verás que lucharemos hasta el final y venceremos!" Ryu exclamo con una enorme aura dorada y estrellitas alrededor de él.

"Yo quiero un helado" Lyserg lo ignoro olímpicamente mientras caminaba con Jeanne.

"Si también yo" Jeanne sonrió. Ryu cayó al suelo deprimido.

"Abandonado por tus amigos, que desgracia" Murmuro él.

"Al fin alguien comparte mi miseria" Chocolove lloro alado de él.

Los demás pasaron a lado de ellos sin tomarles importancia. Y es que un helado no sonaba nada mal. Pero aun había algo que debían hacer.

"¿Ustedes no vienen?" Pregunto Pilika.

"Primero debemos inscribirnos" Yoh les informo haciendo que todos se detuvieran y dieran la vuelta de regreso.

"Si necesitan una inscripción, vengan con migo" Una voz detrás de ellos dijo sorprendiéndolos.

"¡Silva de donde saliste!" Yoh exclamo.

"Oh no estás asustado cierto Yoh?" El apache se burlo de él.

"No, no claro que no" Yoh se defendió como un niño pequeño, causando una risa al apache.

"Hm, aquí están las formulas" Les dio tres hojas que se repartieron "Llénenlas y entréguenlas"

"Gracias"

"Te la podemos entregar más tarde? Nuestro equipo aun no tiene nombre" Yoh le pregunto.

"Claro, vallamos a la heladería, Kalim debe de estar ahí" Al decir aquello, a Horohoro le brillaron los ojos.

"Helado gratis aquí vamos!" Salió corriendo en dirección de la heladería. Como supo donde estaba? Nadie tiene la menor idea. Los demás lo empezaron a seguir pero a paso lento. Los Asakura, Anna, Opacho y Silva iban atrás.

"Así que es cierto" Silva dijo mientras se dirigía Hao que traía su gorra puesta "Estas vivo"

"Los rumores sí que corren rápido" Hao soltó una risa.  
>Silva suspiro y siguieron su recorrido en silencio. Opacho caminaba mientras tomaba las manos de Hao y Anna, quien por su parte, tenía su brazo entrelazado con Yoh, quien solo venia sonriendo.<p>

Entraron a la heladería y Horohoro estaba pidiendo un enorme helado a un fastidiado Kalim. Pero algo andaba mal, al momento en que Anna entro al lugar, pudo sentir un furyoku muy familiar junto a otros. Su mirada escaneo el lugar discretamente, mientras tomaba asiento con los demás. Entonces encontró a quien pertenecía el furyoku.

En la esquina al fondo, escondidos en una mesa, se encontraba Link . Este se encontraba con dos personas más, a uno lo reconoció también, era Draco, con el que peleo unos días atrás y una chica de pelo castaño claro y corto que vestía de morado y negro. Estaba de espaldas, así que no pudo ver su cara.

"_**Hao…" **_Susurro ella en su mente, sabiendo que el shaman de fuego la escucharía.

"_**Lo sé, yo también lo siento" **_Le respondió mientras le daba un mordisco a su helado.

"_**A tu derecha. Ese furyoku, el chico de verde fue el primero que nos ataco a Yoh y a mí, el hombre, Draco fue a quine ahuyentaste unos días atrás en la cueva" **_

"_**Y yo me enfrente con la de morado. Al parecer formaran un equipo y participaran"**_

"_**Tengo la sensación de que nos atacaran aun y afuera del torneo"**_

"_**Descuida, no estás sola" **_Anna sabia que él estaba sonriendo, y no pudo hacer nada más que suspirar y tomar la mano de Yoh, quien se había tensado a su lado, pues también había visto a Link. Yoh se relajo un poco, pero aun así no pudo calmarse del todo.

"Regresaremos al hotel" Anuncio la rubia mientras se levantaba y caminaba a la salida.

"Pero-"Pilika iba a reprochar, pero Yoh y Hao se levantaron y siguieron a la rubia. Opacho había salido junto con Anna.

"Ustedes pueden quedarse, nosotros debemos discutir cosas sobre nuestro equipo" Yoh les dijo.

"Es tarde y debemos descansar para mañana" Fausto dijo. Y aunque no querían, aceptaron.

Yoh sonrió y salió para toparse con Hao, quien veía a la rubia que se encontraba no muy lejos de ellos hablando con un muchacho. Eso no le gusto nada

.

.

Anna salió del local junto con Opacho, necesitaba un respiro. Había un sentimiento en su interior, algo la estaba llamando pero no sabía qué. Camino sin prestarle atención a sus pasos, y dejo que Opacho la guiara de la mano.

"¿_**Este sentimiento…que significa?" **_Se pregunto ella. Y es que cada vez que trataba de recordar ese sentimiento, se sentía deprimida y encerrada. Tan distraída andaba que accidentalmente choco con alguien.

"Lo siento" Se disculpo ella.

"No hay problema" Anna levanto la vista para ver al propietario se la voz. Era un muchacho alto, de cabello azul oscuro, y ojos azul zafiro, casi tan profundo como el cielo que podías perderte en ellos.

Anna parpadeo y se dio cuenta que ambos se habían quedado viendo a los ojos.

"Ya puedes irte" Dijo ella.

"Fría, calmada y linda" El muchacho soltó una risa "Es un placer conocerte"

"Y es una lástima que ya tengas que irte" Ambos voltearon para ver a Hao y a Yoh caminar hacia ellos casualmente. Los demás no muy lejos de ellos.

"Hmp" El muchacho miro a Yoh y luego a Hao, sonriendo de lado, miro al grupo de shamanes para después hablar en general "Se nota que no es su primera vez en el torneo, pero yo no me confiaría"

"Gracias por el consejo"Ren dijo secamente.

"Si fuera ustedes, no bajaría mi guardia, mucho menos al dormir" Al decir aquello, Anna y Hao lo voltearon a ver, pero este solo sonrió y se dirigió a Anna. "De nuevo un placer, aunque me gustaría conocer tu nombre"

"¡Oye tu!" Yoh exclamo.

"Anna"

El muchacho sonrió al escuchar el nombre de la rubia. Hao e Yoh fruncieron el seño, pues no les gustaba que la rubia anduviera charlando con otros. Anna no pudo evitarlo, pero esos ojos le traían una familiaridad.

"Anna, hm, nos veremos, _Princesa" _El muchacho se volteo para caminar.

"!" Anna se quedo helada al escuchar aquello último. Aun no lo sabía pero tenía un sentimiento, que él estaba conectado con sus sueños.

"Oh, y mi nombre es Oz" Sonrió "Au revoir"

"Pero quien se cree este tipo?" Horohoro dijo mientras veían a Oz caminar hasta perderse en la multitud.

"Aunque debo admitir que tenía unos ojos hermosos" Pilika suspiro.

"_Ojos como el cielo, tan infinito y __profundo, no importa donde, todos compartimos un mismo…_

"Cielo…" Anna susurro.

"Huh?"

"Seremos el equipo Sora" Afirmo la rubia a los Asakura.

"¿Equipo cielo?" Tamao dijo.

"Es enorme e imposible de destruir, es el nombre perfecto para el equipo invencible" Anna dijo con superioridad, haciendo que Hao sonriera.

"Anna tu también" Horohoro exclamo.

"A mí me gusta" Yoh rió.

"Si es perfecto" Hao acepto.

"Entonces estamos listos?" Yoh volteo a ver a sus amigos.

"Y ustedes como se llamaran?" Chocolove le pregunto a Ryu.

"Es un secreto" Ryu dijo.

"Aun no tienen nombre cierto?" Horohoro dijo con una sonrisa.

"Que es un secreto!" Ryu exclamo y todos rieron.

.

.

Después de unos minutos, Oz había llegado a su hotel y a su habitación. Alice se encontraba leyendo un libro en la cama, y al verlo sonrió.

"Están juntos" Oz le dijo haciendo que Alice suspirara.

"Mientras el este a su lado, el la protegerá" Dijo ella mientras cerraba el libro.

"Proteger a quien?" Una voz se escucho y de repente la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a una chica alta de pelo castaño claro y corto con ojos color miel entrar al cuarto seguida de Link. La chica vestía de negro y morado, y traía un arete en su labio inferior.

"Link que se supone que haces aquí? No puedes hablar con nosotros" Alice le dijo al peli verde.

"Relájate, no hay nadie en este piso más que nosotros" Este dijo tratando de calmar a la joven.

"¿Y bien? ¿De que hablaban tortolitos?" La muchacha dijo con picardía.

"Pamela" Alice dijo entre dientes.

"Alice" Pamela la imito para después sonreír con travesura. "Era sobre la princesa o me equivoco?"

"No lo estas" Oz le dijo "Ella tiene a los dos Asakura de su lado, mientras ellos estén con ella, nuestra misión será difícil"

"Estarán con ella….por ahora" Rió al decir aquello.

"¿Que planes Pamela?" Alice le pregunto con ojos entre serados.

"¿Te conozco? No deben vernos juntos ¿cierto?" Pamela sonrió sínicamente "Espero y no fallen o todos llevaremos la culpa de su fracaso"

"Igualmente"

Todos en la habitación voltearon hacia la ventana en donde una figura se encontraba recargada en el marco. Traía puesta una capa negra, cubriendo toda su identidad.

"Valla, valla pero miren quien apareció por fin! Porque tanto misterio? Deja la capa" Pamela le dijo. El de la capa se separo de la pared y camino hacia Pamela, quien comenzó a dar pasos hacia atrás disimuladamente.

"¿Te conozco? No deben vernos juntos" La figura de la capa repitió sus palabras y una vez que había sacado a la joven de la habitación, le cerró la puerta en la cara. "Ciao"

"Eres Un Idiota! Me escuchas!" Pamela dijo detrás de la puerta.

"Ya déjalo así Pamela, no destruyas el lugar" Link le dijo. Este había salido en cuanto la figura de la capa apareció.

Una vez que los gritos de Pamela cesaron, y los dos se fueron, los jóvenes dentro de la habitación suspiraron.

"¡Creen que fallemos?" Alice pregunto.

"No te rindas tan fácil" Oz le dedico una sonrisa "Primero debemos ganarnos su confianza"

"…"

La figura de la capa solo miro por la ventana para ver el cielo oscurecerse.

.

.

"_**Anni"**_

"¿_**Quien eres? Como sabes mi nombre"**_

"_**Te conozco, y tú me conoces, solo debes recordar"**_

"¿_**Recordar qué?"**_

"_**No abras la puerta equivocada" **_

"_**Espera, por favor dime quien eres"**_

"_**Eso es fácil, pero eso sería hacer trampa así que te daré una pista. Empieza con C…"**_

"**C**_**-"**_

**Una interferencia se apodero se su visión. Era como si estuviera viendo una película. Parecía la cocina de una casa cualquiera, una señora se encontraba haciendo la cena. Estaba borrosa, solo podía ver el final del vestido color verde que llevaba puesto. No podía distinguir de qué color tenía el cabello, como era su rostro. Pero sabia quien era. **

"¡_Madre!" _

_Una voz exclamo feliz. _

_Una pequeña niña, no menos de cuatro años entro corriendo a la cocina con una enorme sonrisa. _

"¿_Que es lo que quieres? ¿Que no vez que estoy ocupada?" La señora le hablo fríamente, pero la sonrisa de la niña no desapareció. _

"_Mira madre, encontré esta flor en el jardín" Dicho eso, la pequeña le enseño una hermosa rosa blanca. _

"_No tengo tiempo para esto" La señora la ignoro. _

"_Pero es para ti" La pequeña dijo tristemente. _

"_No me importa, ve a tu cuarto que tu padre llegara pronto y no quiere verte así"_

"_Pero si estoy limpia y linda"_

"_Pero estas sonriendo, así que mejor vete" La pequeña se mordió el labio para no llorar. Al ver que la niña no se movía, la señora le grito. "YA!"_

"_S-s-si m-madre"_

_La niña subió las escaleras y subió al ático, en donde era su humilde cuarto. Dejo la rosa en la ventana, y se sentó en el suelo mientras abrazaba sus piernas y trataba de no temblar. _

**Heladas lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas. **

"_Otra noche sin cenar" Murmuro ella secamente y cerró los ojos. _

"_Anni-chan?" __Una dulce voz la llamo, y la pequeña niña abrió lentamente los ojos__ "Anni-chan!"_

"_E-"_

_La niña sonrió al verlo frente a ella. _

**No podía ver nada más que una figura borrosa. **

"_No te preocupes Anni-chan, mira mira!"__La figura apareció algo en sus manos. Eran dos panqueques que parecían estar recién hechos __"Te he traído un regalo!" _

"_Se ven deliciosos! De donde los sacaste? No los robaste cierto?" La niña lo miro como dudando. _

_"Claro que no! Un héroe nunca roba" __La pequeña soltó una risa __"Toma"_

_La figura le dio un pan a la pequeña, quien lo acepto gustosa y empezó a comerlo. No había llegado a la mitad cuando pequeñas gotas de agua resbalaron por sus mejillas. _

"_Gracias" La pequeña abrazo a la figura mientras lloraba "E-, eres mi mejor amigo" _

"_Siempre estaré contigo…Anni-chan"_

_Unos cálidos brazos la abrazaron. _

**En ese momento, sintió su corazón ser invadido por un enorme sentimiento.**

Despertó soltando un sollozo.

"**¿**_**Por qué?"**_

Susurro en su mente. Su corazón palpitaba fuertemente en su pecho, no podía impedir que las lágrimas se detuvieran.

"**¿**_**Por que duele?" **_

Se llevo una mano a su corazón mientras cerraba sus ojos y lloraba en silencio

"**¿**_**Porque estoy llorando?"**_

No quería creerlo, no quería recordar aquello, pero al mismo tiempo, había tantas cosas que ella quería conocer. Se levanto de la cama, sin hacer ruido y salió al pequeño balcón que tenía la habitación.

Su mirada cristalina se dirigió al cielo estrellado que la hacía compañía en sus horas de dolor.

.

.

En la otra parte de Paris.

Una figura solitaria se encontraba sentada sobre el tejado de algún edificio. Su mirada triste estaba observando las estrellas.

"**Lamento que seas atormentada esta noche, Anni-chan" **

Fue un susurro que tal vez no llego a los oídos, pero si al corazón de la pequeña niña. Pues sus lágrimas no se detuvieron por esta noche.

* * *

><p><strong>~Solo cierra tus ojos e imagina~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>*Lean Y Comenten*<strong>

Espero que les haya gustado.

Ya por fin el torneo empieza y con ello, demasiados sucesos inesperados.  
>En el capi pudimos ver una nueva integrante de la organización, Pamela. En total son 6, y ya solo falta descubrir quién es el de la capa negra.<p> 


	8. El torneo comienza

**Feliz día después de Navidad!  
>Gracias por los reviews, espero que les guste el capi :P<br>Publique unos one-shots de sueños entre sombras en navidad, por si tienen tiempo para que chequen el fic bajo el nombre de "Navidad con un Shaman" **

**Bueno, aquí está el capi:**

* * *

><p>No tenia caso volver a dormir después de haber estado toda la noche despierta. Que más podía hacer, más que salir a la terraza del hotel, y dejar que el viento refrescara su mente.<p>

"Te levantaste temprano" Una voz hablo detrás de ella. Anna volteo para ver a Yoh caminar hacia ella con una sonrisa perezosa en su rostro.

"Tú también"

"No podía dormir con toda esta emoción!" Yoh dijo mientras se recargaba en el barandal junto a ella. En donde se encontraban, podían ver a Paris en toda su gloria, junto con el hermoso amanecer.

"Solo es una pelea" Anna le dijo, no entendiendo por que se emocionaba por una batalla.

"Ahora que lo pienso, esta será tu primera pelea oficial como shamana" Yoh volteo a verla "Eso no te alegra?"

"Debería?" Anna alzo una ceja.

"Bueno, como fuiste toda tu vida una itako y ahora una shamana, tal vez pensé que estarías emocionada por probar algo nuevo"

"No toda mi vida fui una Itako" Anna dijo mientras veía el amanecer "Tu abuela me entreno para ser una"

"Y antes que eras? Una maga?" Yoh dijo divertido.

"Era una chica rara" Anna dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

"_**Rara, pero linda" **_Yoh sonrió disimuladamente, pero una gota de sudor apareció detrás de su cabeza _**"Estas leyendo mis pensamientos verdad?"**_

Anna solo sonrió y se giro para caminar.

"Tengo hambre, vallamos a desayunar"

"De acuerdo" Yoh sonrió y camino junto a ella.

.

Al llegar al cuarto del castaño, la rubia deseo no haber abierto la puerta.

"Buenos días!" Yoh saludo animadamente.

" Hola!" Todo era un caos en la mini cocina.

"Pásame la mantequilla"

"Yo quiero una hamburguesa!"

"Ya basta con lo de tus hamburguesas!"

"Oye! Ese taco es mío!"

"Me voy" Anna dijo y salió de la habitación.

Yoh suspiro y se dirigió a sentarse alado de manta, quien le ofreció un pan tostado y jugo.

"Se supone que las peleas comenzaran hoy no es cierto?" Hablo Lyserg.

"Si así es"

"Me pregunto si tendremos la misma suerte que antes" Horohoro dijo pensativo.

"Ahora somos tres equipos, nuestras habilidades han crecido y estoy seguro que todos han guardado en secreto una que otra para demostrarla aquí" Yoh les dijo sonriendo.

"Si es cierto"

"Yo jamás les guardaría un secreto!" Ryu exclamo.

"Yoh" Hablo Lyserg un poco preocupado.

"Que sucede?"

"Quienes son esos sujetos? Aquellos a los que Hao se refirió como peligrosos?"

La habitación se hundió en silencio.

"Recuerdan al chico de verde de quien nos salvaron en el bosque de Izumo a Anna y a mí?" Les pregunto a Lyserg y a Ren, los cuales asintieron. Yoh suspiro. "Al parecer su equipo participara y estoy seguro que nos atacaran aun fuera del torneo por eso les pido que no bajen su guardia. Esos tipos son muy poderosos"

"Que es lo que quieren?" Pregunto Fausto un poco confundido, pues el solo sabía que alguien había atacado a Yoh y a Anna, y que eran fuertes.

Yoh se quedo mirando su comida. Los demás guardaron silencio pues les intrigaba la expresión de confusión y enojo que poseía el castaño en estos momentos.

"A Anna" dijo en voz baja.

"QUE!"Todos gritaron.

"Que quieren de ella?" Ren le pregunto molesto.

"No lose" Yoh bajo su mirada y suspiro frustrado. Se ha estado preguntando eso todo los días desde el incidente en el tren. Hao también ha sido atacado, pero tampoco tiene una idea de quienes sean esas personas y que quieran con Anna.

El desayuno continuo con preguntas sobre los equipos y las futuras peleas, más Yoh no hablo durante el resto de la conversación.

.

"Señor Hao" El shaman de fuego volteo para ver a tres chicas entrar a su cuarto. La más grande, tenía el cabello azul y recogido en una coleta alta. Traía puesto unos jeans entubados, con botas y chaqueta de motociclista y una blusa negra. La siguiente chica, tenía el cabello naranja recogido en dos coletas, vestía unos shorts negros hasta la rodilla, una blusa morada y unos guantes negros. Y la ultima chica, traía un vestido gotic lolita de color negro con azul. Su cabello dorado estaba amarrado en una coleta baja, y unos cuantos mechones de cabello le cubrían la cara.

"Kanna, Mati, Mari" Hao sonrió al verlas "Justo las chicas que quería ver"

"Solo diga lo que necesita, y nosotros lo cumpliremos" Kanna dijo

"Ustedes son uno de los equipos en los que puedo confiar" Hao le entrego una hoja de papel "Necesito información acerca de 2 equipos, estas son las descripciones de los sujetos. Sean discretas, no querrán cometer un error antes de su pelea"

"No le fallaremos Amo" Las tres hicieron reverencia ante sus órdenes.

"Bien" Un golpe en la puerta les llamo la atención.

"huh" La puerta se abrió.

"Mira nada más" Kanna sonrió burlonamente "Anna cuanto tiempo"

"Que te trae por aquí? Aburrida de estar con los debiluchos?" Mati le pregunto.

"Siguen festejando halloween?" Anna les pregunto secamente haciéndolas enojar.

"Hn, niña malcriada"

"Tienes un minuto?" Anna se dirigió a Hao.

"Por ti te daría toda mi vida" Hao le sonrió, haciéndola rolar los ojos. Las del equipo flor, solo miraron a Anna con mala cara, pero la voz de su amo las hizo no decir nada. "Ya saben que hacer"

Ante eso, ellas se marcharon, dejando a los dos solos en la habitación. Anna camino por la habitación hasta quedar enfrente de la ventana.

"Que sucede?" Hao pregunto. En todo el tiempo no había dejado de verla, no podía leer sus pensamientos, pero sabía que algo le molestaba.

"Necesito respuestas" Anna dijo "Que sucedió ese día?"

"Y crees que yo las tengo?" Hao cerró los ojos.

"Estuviste ahí"

"No, no lo estuve" Abrió los ojos para ver a la rubia mirándolo con el ceño fruncido "Cuando llegue, ya había sucedido. Te encontré en el bosque y no dude en llevarte conmigo pues el hospital estaba repleto de humanos heridos. Cuando despertaste…lo habías olvidado" Dijo en voz baja. Anna se volvió para mirar por la ventana y suspiro frustrada.

"Tuviste una pesadilla, cierto?"

"…"

"Anna" La llamo, pero la rubia salió de la habitación sin decir ni una palabra más. Hao suspiro y se llevo una mano a su cabello frustrado.

Realmente, ese día es un misterio para los dos.

.

Dentro de una de las habitaciones, Yoh y sus amigos se encontraban platicando después de haber desayunado.

"Qué tal de un entrenamiento matutino?" Pregunto Ryu

"Ni lo pienses"

"A mí me gustaría ver la ciudad, ayer no tuvimos el tiempo para hacerlo" Lyserg dijo

"Pero el torneo empezara hoy! Me gustaría ver las peleas de los demás" Horohoro exclamo

"Creo que podrás hacerlo de cerca" Ren le dijo mientras miraba su muñeca derecha.

"huh?"

"Echa un vistazo a tu oráculo" Horohoro miro su oráculo y vio que tenía un mensaje nuevo, al darle clic apareció en la pantalla la primera pelea del torneo.

"Equipo Ren vs. Equipo silvestre"

"Al fin un poco de acción!" Chocolove y Horohoro gritaron de emoción.

"Esto será pan comido"

"No se confíen por el nombre" Lyserg les dijo

"Este torneo es de otro nivel" Yoh les advirtió, pero como era obvio, se lo tomaron a la ligera.

"Si, si el equipo Ren dará la mejor entrada para abrir este torneo!" Horohoro dijo con estrellitas en los ojos.

"Iré a informar a las chicas" Lyserg dijo suspirando.

"Te acompaño" Yoh sonrió y ambos salieron de la habitación.

.

"De acuerdo, repasemos de nuevo" Alice caminaba de un lado hacia el otro de la habitación con una libreta vieja y un poco maltratada roja en sus manos leyéndola "Ganaremos las peleas sin llamar mucho la atención, tomaremos nota sobre los equipos más fuertes, en especial los Asakura, vigilaremos de cerca a cualquier amenaza que se interponga en nuestros planes, y… oye me estas escuchando?"

"Hmm?" Un chico guapo estaba acostado en la cama viendo el techo sin pensamiento alguno. Su cabello alborotado color vino hacia contraste con las blancas sabanas de la almohada. Sus ojos violetas miraron a Alice con remordimiento.

"Discúlpame, no pude dormir anoche" Le dijo con una voz suave y una sonrisa de culpa. Alice le sonrió tristemente y le tomo la mano.

"Sé que te duele al hacer eso, pero es la única manera" Le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa haciendo al chico cerrar sus ojos y suspirar.

"Lo sé"

"Porque no Oz y tu van a entrenar, tal vez así te liberas de todo ese estrés" Alice trato de animarlo.

"Si" _Si me apuro, tal vez tenga tiempo._

_._

El gran museo de Francia había sido cerrado. Dio la casualidad que las personas que controlaban el museo eran shamanes, así que cerraron el area, colocaron a unos guardias para que ningún humano se acercara, y arreglaron lo que sería el campo de batalla. Alrededor de la pirámide colocaron unas gradas tipo estadio, ya que así tendrían una mejor vista sobre lo que ocurría dentro de la pirámide los demás shamanes.

Eran las 10 de la mañana y el clima estaba perfecto. Los shamanes participantes se encontraban afuera de la pirámide, o incluso, dentro del museo, justo debajo de ella. Los dos equipos ya se encontraban dentro de la pirámide, unos sintiéndose importantes, los otros disfrutando del escándalo que hacían sus amigos.

"Bienvenidos a la primera pelea oficial del torneo! Mi nombre es Radim, siempre un honor servirles!" Radim exclamo "Y es un privilegio dirigir esta pelea. Con ustedes El equipo Silvestre vs. El equipo Ren!"

La multitud grito emocionada.

"Jeje, había olvidado lo que se sentía estar en una pelea como estas" Horohoro sonrió.

"Solo porque ya estuvieron en el torneo, no significa que ganaran tan fácilmente" Un chico de su edad, perteneciente al equipo contrario les lanzo una mirada amenazadora.

"Y lo dice un novato" Ren sonrió de medio lado.

"Si ya estuvieron aquí, porque no ganaron en su primera oportunidad?" Pregunto otro muchacho del equipo contrario.

"Niño tu claramente no sabes lo que ocurrió cierto?" Chocolove dijo.

"Fueron tan débiles que no pudieron ganar" Dijo el ultimo integrante del equipo silvestre con una sonrisa arrogante.

"Porque todos con los que peleamos siempre se burlan de nosotros?" Horohoro le dijo a su equipo, ignorando por completo al otro.

"Si, pero al final siempre se comen sus palabras" Ren dijo "Equipo Silvestre, por ser novatos, les daré el honor de ver las habilidades que nos llevaron a la final del torneo anterior, y las que nos llevaran a la gloria" Sonrió con arrogancia y saco su lanza, Horohoro rio y tomo su pequeña tabla que colgaba de su cuello, mientras que Chocolove se tronaba los nudillos.

"Charlatán" Gruño uno del quipo silvestre, y tomo una vara de madera, seguido de sus compañeros.

Cerca de la pirámide, Jun y Pilika sostenían enormes carteles con los nombres de sus hermanos en brillantina y gritaban a todo pulmón. Tamao y Lyserg miraban apenados por las miradas raras que les dirigían los otros shamanes, Jeanne y Fausto estaban calmados comiendo unos bocadillos, y Ryu solo leía una revista.

"Pelearan con palitos de madera" Manta dijo al ver las 'armas' del equipo silvestre.

"El objeto no importa, es solo un médium para abrir paso a la posesión de almas" Una voz dijo a su lado. Yoh giro para ver a la rubia con los brazos cruzados.

"Anita" Sonrió al verla, y más cuando no vio a su hermano con ella.

"Crees que ellos ganen?" Manta le pregunto a la rubia.

"Claro que no enano, esas varitas no son nada a comparación con el poder de esos idiotas" Anna dijo sin mirar a verlo, haciendo que a Manta e Yoh les resbalarán una gotita de sudor en la nuca.

"Miren ya va a empezar" Grito Pilika emocionada.

"Se abren las apuestas muchachos" Ryu exclamo, y muchos shamanes alrededor de el comenzaron a llenar papelitos y a apostar dinero.

"Si los equipos están listos?" Radim miro a ambos equipos, los cuales sonrieron y asintieron. Radim asintió y aclaro su garganta para después gritar al cielo

"QUE COMIENZE EL TORNEO!"

La multitud grito más fuerte, Radim camino hacia la salida, aprovechando los gritos de la gente, este les susurro al equipo Ren disimulada mente, haciéndolos sonreír.

"Háganos sentir orgullosos, muchachos"

"Con gusto"

"Hagámoslo" Dijo el líder del equipo silvestre, y el y sus compañeros alzaron las varas.

"POSESION DE ALMAS!"

El viento soplo fuerte, las varas comenzaron a brillar un café y verde claro. Todos prestaron atención al ver los espíritus del equipo silvestre. El espíritu del líder, era un enorme árbol, este parecía que tenía brazos y piernas, y en el tronco estaba dibujados unos ojos y una boca, dándole un aspecto de miedo. El segundo espíritu parecía un humano, hecho con ramas y hojas. Y el ultimo era una flor con aspecto de hada, (una falda, alas, cara tierna…tienen la idea)

"Andando"

Los del equipo Ren miraron a los espíritus, esperando el momento adecuado.

"Sivle! Látigo!" El espíritu hecho de ramas, corrió hacia el equipo Ren, levanto sus brazos y látigos se lanzaron hacia ellos a una velocidad muy rápida. Claro que, los del equipo Ren fueron más rápidos y brincaron antes de que los látigos los alcanzaran.

"Lilia, danza de pétalos" El hada flor giro, creando así una remolino de pétalos que giraban velozmente.

"Lindo" Chocolove murmuro, mientras saltaban lejos del ataque.

"Muy bien andando" Ren dijo, ya cansado de esquivar ataques.

"Um Ren" Horohoro lo llamo.

"Qué?"

"Bueno es que…" El shaman de la nieve suspiro "Son plantas"

"Y?"

"Y que no puedo pelear contra plantas, eso sería ser hipócrita y destruir mi sueño" Horohoro dijo con la cabeza baja.

"No hablaras en serio!" Ren grito frustrado.

"Aquí vienen las florecillas y si fuera ustedes me movería!" Chocolove dijo divertido y salto, seguido de los otros dos.

"Que pasa? Acaso le temen a una flores?" Se burlo un integrante del equipo contrario.

"Lilia, fragancia morada" El espíritu flor/hada, abrió sus pétalos y un polvo morado comenzó a salir de ellos.

" Ese néctar es venenoso, no lo respiren!" Horohoro les dijo.

"Tu habla, nosotros peleamos" Ren le dijo, comprendiendo la batalla interior de su compañero, y Horohoro sonrió agradecido. Ren giro su lanza rápido, haciendo que el polvo volara lejos de ellos.

"Porque Horohoro bajo su arma?" Pregunto Manta confundido.

"Porque mi hermano no sería capaz de destruir algo tan puro como una planta" Pilika dijo orgullosa.

De vuelta a la pelea, Horohoro había visto los ataques de los espíritus, y unos puntos débiles los cuales no dudo en susurrarle a su equipo casa ves que se acercaban a él.

"Sivle! Hojas navaja" El espíritu lanzo hojas a una gran velocidad, pero Ren se puso enfrente de Horohoro y utilizo su lanza para bloquearlas.

"Tendrás que hacer algo mucho mejor que eso" Ren murmuro con una sonrisa.

"Arade! Golpea el suelo!" El espíritu árbol levanto su pie, y dio una fuerte pisada, haciendo un leve terremoto.

"Ack" Chocolove cayó al suelo.

"Lilia, danza de lilas" El hada/flor giro, lanzando pétalos hacia ellos, pero fueron esquivados.

"Que aburrido" Ren suspiro fastidiado.

"Arade! Golpe de sauce!" El espíritu árbol corrió hacia Ren con un puño levantado.

"Bason" Bason apareció y detuvo el golpe, después tomo el otro brazo de Arade para que no escapara.

"Cuchilla dorada!" El ataque de Ren le dio directo, mandándolo volar hacia su invocador. Este solo los miro feo y le gritaba a su espíritu para que se levantara, haciendo a Horohoro fruncir el ceño un poco.

"Tu lanza o mis garras?" Chocolove le pregunto a Ren cuando se paro junto a él.

"Tu primero" Ren le dijo sin mirar a verlo. Este se lanzo hacia Sivle con su lanza y lo alejo un poco hasta el borde de la pirámide. Chocolove había aprovechado el momento para comenzar a escalar la pirámide.

"Oye mírame soy spiderman!" Grito el emocionado

"DEJATE DE TONTERIAS E INVOCA A TU ESPIRITU!" Ren le grito molesto, y Chocolove suspiro, para luego invocar a su espíritu, Mic, y fusionar su alma con la suya.

"Garras de hierro" En sus manos aparecieron enormes garras que eran envueltas por furyoku amarillo, este miro al espíritu Sivle, quien era el más cerca gracias a Ren y le sonrió burlesco.

"El gatito quiere jugar!"

Dicho esto, desapareció bajo la mirada atónita de todos y en un segundo apareció enfrente de Sivle, levanto sus garras y con un grito de guerra, las bajo rápidamente, partiendo a la mitad al espíritu. El dueño del espíritu jadeo de sorpresa, al igual que sus compañeros.

Chocolove, aun con su posesión de almas salto y se quedo junto a Ren.

"SILVE!" Exclamo el invocador del espíritu.

"Muy bien! 1 menos, quedan dos!" Dijo el emocionado.

"Muy bien chocolatín" Exclamo Horohoro feliz.

"Arade, lluvia de espinas!" El espíritu árbol junto sus manos, y del centro comenzó a formar su furyoku.

"Lilia, néctar secreto" El hada/flor comenzó a ser rodeada por furyoku rosa, y este comenzó a desprenderse de ella.

"Arade ataca!" El árbol lanzo el rayo, convirtiéndose en espinas que caían como lluvia, estas tomaron el néctar alrededor de ellas.

"Ren aléjate!" Horohoro le grito, y Ren salto hacia atrás utilizando su lanza para desviar las agujas que estaban por tocarlo.

"Oye porque estas morado?"Chocolove le pregunto a Ren con un dedo tembloroso.

"No me digas que se te clavo una aguja idiota" Exclamaron Ren y Horohoro.

"Qué?" Su visión paso de morada a negra "Oh por dios! Estoy ciego!"

Comenzó a dar vueltas como estúpido y gritando asustado. Horohoro suspiro y lo tomo de su camisa para que dejara de correr.

"El efecto no durara mucho, así que no te muevas" Le informo y Chocolove se quedo quieto en el agarre de su amigo.

"Arade! Valle de silves!" El furyoku se levanto, de pronto, toda la pirámide se vio llena de árboles y plantas.

"Wow" Exclamaron los observadores.

"Ahora podemos usar cuantas veces queramos la savia para atacarlos" Dijo el invocador de Arade.

"Mataran a los arboles si le quitan su savia" Horohoro lo miro feo.

"Y qué? No es como si lloraran por ello"

**Golpe bajo**

Horohoro no era el único temblando de ira, Pilika estaba que le hacía competencia al diablo.

"ENSEÑALE A ESE CRETINO HERMANO! VAMOS ACABA CON EL!"

Horohoro solo le meneo la mano, en señal de que la había escuchado y soltó a Chocolove.

"Pelearas?" Le pregunto Ren

"Tengo una idea" Horohoro tomo su tablita y sonrió "Tu solo sígueme"

"Hmp" Ren sonrió con arrogancia. Al fin la pelea seria emocionante.

"Esta pelea es muy aburrida" Dijo Lyserg desde las gradas.

"Tranquilo, ya terminara" Jeanne sonrió.

"Así que pelearas?" Se burlo un integrante del equipo silvestre.

"Kororo" Horohoro llamo su fiel espíritu, ignorando al otro equipo. Kororo apareció y abrazo la tablita.

"Una hadita? Y te burlabas de nuestros espíritus"

"Enserio porque todos nos insultan?" Chocolove se quejo mientras se tallaba los ojos.

"Al principio no quise pelear, puesto que sus espíritus son plantas" Horohoro dijo "Yo peleo para convertirme en Shaman King, para así poder plantar en los campos y proteger a la naturaleza" Miro a su hermana y le dedico una sonrisa, para después mirar feo al equipo silvestre. "Pero al ver la forma en que tratas a tu propio espíritu, y usarlo de esa manera, eso no te lo perdonare"

"Enséñame lo que tienes" Le dijo arrogante el invocador de Arade.

"Kororo, libremos a esos espíritus de su tortura" Horohoro murmuro y el aire comenzó a enfriarse. Kororo había desaparecido y la tablita brillaba de un color celeste claro.

"Que frio" Murmuraron algunos observadores.

Horohoro tomo distancia abrió sus manos. Una enorme cantidad de furyoku comenzó a aparecer por todo su cuerpo, sorprendiendo a muchos. El viento frio, la cantidad de furyoku y la sonrisa en el rostro del peliazul les informo que lo que estaba a punto de suceder, sería algo épico.

Y así fue.

"Glaciares de hielo!" Exclamo el peliazul y el furyoku que lo envolvía se esparció, cubriendo todo el valle, y cuando todos abrieron los ojos, aquel hermoso valle había sido congelado completamente, incluyendo a los dos espíritus del otro equipo.

"Lo congelo!" Exclamaron muchos atónitos.

"Tu turno Ren!" Horohoro le sonrió y Ren rio arrogante.

"Bason! Golpe Dorado!" Con su lanza, apareció la ilusión de su espíritu y este lanzo un tremendo puñetazo a los glaciares, rompiéndolos en pedazos.

"El toque final!" Exclamo Horohoro a Chocolove quien ya podía ver mejor.

"Garras de viento!" Con la ayuda de Mic, sus garras crecieron de tamaño y rasgo el aire en forma de X, lanzando consigo unas poderosas ráfagas de viento que rompieron y barrieron los pedazos de hielo, y consigo, a los espíritus caídos del equipo silvestre.

"Arade! Arade levántate!"Grito su invocador

"Lilia!" Grito horrorizado el dueño del espíritu.

"Se acabo" Horohoro hablo.

"Pero que increíble apertura! Los ganadores de la pelea…el equipo Ren!" Radim exclamo y toda la multitud empezó a gritar y a aplaudir.

"Hmp, pan comido" Chocolove dijo vestido de pan, pero nadie lo noto.

"Aunque tengamos experiencia, eso no quiere decir que ganaremos fácilmente, míranos, nosotros éramos como ustedes en el torneo pasado y llegamos muy lejos, lo que a ustedes les falta es algo que le falta a muchos shamanes de aquí" Ren le dijo al equipo silvestre.

"Y que es eso? Señor charlatán?"

"Creer en ti, en tu espíritu y en tu equipo" Al decir aquello, Ren y su equipo camino fuera de la arena.

"Maravilloso" Exclamo Radim.

"Esos niños nunca dejan de asombrarme" Susurro Kalim, quien miraba orgulloso a Horohoro, a Silva.

"Ahora, prosigamos a la siguiente pelea" Radim Grito "Después que limpien la arena"

.

"Sabía que lo harías! Hermano estuviste Fantástico!" Pilika corrió y abrazo a su hermano cuando su equipo subió a las gradas en donde se encontraban.

"Ese ataque tuyo estuvo estupendo" Manta lo felicito

"Si, ahora podemos llamarte Frosty, no crees?" Bromeo Yoh

"Ni lo sueñes!" Horohoro lo miro molesto.

"Yo iba a decir esa broma" Chocolove lloro, y hasta estaba disfrazado de muñeco de nieve.

"Gracias a ustedes, ahora tenemos dinero para comprar recuerditos" Ryu dijo contento y mostrándoles un fajo de billetes.

"Todo ese dinero es nuestro!" Exclamaron todos

"Son todas las personas que creían en ustedes" Les dijo al equipo Ren.

"Entonces, ese dinero nos pertenece" Horohoro dijo malévolo

"Que dices? No! Fuera de mi dinero, es mío!" Ryu movía el dinero de mano a mano, mientras que Horohoro y Chocolove brincaban para alcanzarlo

"No seas envidioso Ryu, comparte!" Lloriqueo Horohoro.

Todos rieron ante sus payasadas. Cuando por fin lograron quitar el hielo de la arena, las siguientes peleas continuaron. Hao no aparecía, y eso era bueno ya que no querían meterse en problemas.

Pero entre mas pasaba el tiempo, los dolores de cabeza de Anna se volvían más fuertes. Y es que con tantos gritos, y su falta de energía, un horrible dolor de cabeza la estaba matando. Necesitaba estar en un lugar tranquilo, así que mientras todos veían la pelea, ella se levanto.

"A dónde vas?" Claro, Yoh notaria su ausencia.

"Iré a caminar" Le dio una pequeña sonrisa para no preocuparlo y camino fuera de las gradas y del museo bajo la mirada preocupada de Yoh.

Estando en las calles de Francia sin rumbo alguno, decido solo caminar y encontrar un lugar relajante para descansar.

Se quito la bandana para ajustarla en su cuello, pero el viento soplo fuerte, haciéndola volar lejos de sus manos. Anna maldijo levemente y persiguió a su bandana sin parecer una loca. Era como si el viento estuviera jugando con ella, ya que cada vez que estaba a punto de agarrarla, esta volaba lejos de ella.

Se estaba comenzando a fastidiar, la idea de olvidar a su querida bandana cruzo su mente, pero no podía perder aquella preciada posesión.

La bandana se encaminaba hacia un jardín hermoso, pero la rubia no tuvo tiempo de apreciar el paisaje mucho, ya que cuando su bandana se detuvo, esta accidentalmente choco con alguien quien había tomado su bandana.

.

Había terminado de entrenar con Oz y se dirigía fuera del jardín. Estaba cansado por el entrenamiento, pero aun podía seguir de pie. Oz le ofreció en ir a comer junto con Alice, pero el solo quería pasar un momento solo para descansar. El jardín donde se encontraba era un paisaje hermoso que daba con un bosque. Había flores y rosas y un pequeño lago.

Se detuvo un momento para tomar una rosa roja y la llevo a su rostro para olerla. Era hermosa y seria un lindo regalo. Sonrió al pensar en ello, iba a empezar a caminar cuando de repente, una mancha roja cruzo su camino, haciéndolo sonreír.

.

"Lo siento" Murmuro Anna y se agacho a recoger la flor que llevaba el chico con él quien choco.

"Creo que esto es tuyo" Dijo con voz suave. Anna alzo la vista para ver a un chico un poco más grande que ella, con cabello color vino y unos profundos ojos color violeta. El chico le ofrecía su bandana con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Gracias" Anna se levanto y tomo su bandana, para después darle la rosa al chico "Toma"

"Puedes quedártela" Le sonrió gentilmente. Anna lo miro a los ojos, sus ojos la miraban con profundidad, con algo que no podía describir. Trato de leer su mente, pero no podía. El chico la miraba con una sonrisa, pero frunció el ceño levemente al notar el estado de la chica. Estaba pálida, y tenía círculos negros debajo de sus ojos, haciéndolos resaltar más pero ese no ere el punto.

"Quien eres?" Pregunto ella, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

"Perdona, mi nombre es Bon" Este le tomo su mano, y le planto un beso "Tienes unos ojos muy lindos"

"No hace más de un minuto que chocaste con migo y ahora coqueteas con migo?" Anna levanto una ceja.

"lo siento, mi error" Bon se rio y soltó su mano "Pero tú fuiste la que choco con migo"

"hn" Anna sonrió de medio lado, y trato de ponerse su bandana en su cuello.

"Permíteme" Antes de que se quejara, Bon le había quitado la bandana y se acerco a ella. Anna miro como le colocaba la bandana alrededor de su cuello con delicadeza, haciendo un nudo, ni tan fuerte, ni tan débil. Cuando termino de atarlo, con una mano le quito un mechón de cabello que le cubría la cara y le sonrió. "Listo"

Anna se quedado callada, y observaba a Bon con confusión, al no poder tratar de descifrarlo.

"Puedo saber el nombre de esta bella princesa?" Le pregunto él.

"Anna" Susurro ella.

"Anna, hn, hermoso" Bon sonrió.

"Si bueno, adiós" Anna se giro y empezó a caminar.

"Espera" Bon corrió para alcanzarla y camino junto a ella "Tomemos un café, que dices?"

"Te acabo de conocer" Dijo ella calmadamente

"Y qué? un café y una charla es la mejor manera de conocernos" Bon dijo alegremente.

"No me interesa una relación"

"Yo jamás insinué algo más que una charla entre amigos" Sonrió divertido

"Tal vez luego" Anna lo miro por un segundo, para después seguir caminando.

"De acuerdo, estaré esperando ese día, Anni" Bon susurro aquello ultimo, pero Anna volteo a verlo con ojos de sorpresa, Bon inclino su cabeza hacia un lado al ver el estado de la chica.  
>"Sucede algo malo?" Pregunto él.<p>

"Nada" Anna le sonrió de medio lado "nos vemos"

Bon la miro marcharse con su rosa su mano, su bandana roja meneándose en el viento. No puedo evitarlo más que suspirar y sonreír.

Anna miro la rosa en sus manos y sonrió. No sabe por qué, pero aquel chico hacia que se comportara muy natural, si ni siquiera lo conocía. Pero se sentía segura, contenta y calmada y eso la confundía y asustaba.

"Quien era?"

Una voz atrás de ella la hizo parar y voltear a ver al shaman de fuego con el ceño fruncido.

"Me espiabas?" Anna gruño.

"Te cuidaba" Hao le quito la rosa para examinarla y después la prendió en llamas.

"Y la flor tiene que sufrir por ello?" Anna frunció el ceño y lo miro molesta.

"Me lo agradecerás" Hao le dijo y Anna suspiro resignada.

Comenzó a caminar hacia el hotel y Hao la siguió. Fue entonces cuando recordó la sensación que tuvo von el chico que conocieron el día anterior, Oz, y lo comparo con el de Bon. Eran casi iguales pero tenían una gran diferencia. Anna paró en seco, haciendo que Hao la mirara confundido.

"Anna"

"Que sentiste?" Pregunto ella

"hm?"

"Al verlo, pudiste sentirlo?" Le pregunto "Él y ese chico, Oz, su furyoku es…extraño"

"Si" Hao también había tenido una sensación cuando conoció a ese tipo de azul y al tipo de hoy. Había algo en ellos que le molestaba, pero no sabía qué. Entonces recordó como los dos chicos le sonreían a Anna y la miraban con ¿ternura? Claramente esos tipos planeaban algo y eso no le gustaba.

"Ten cuidado con esos tipos, no quiero que estés sola con ellos de nuevo de acuerdo" Hao sentencio haciendo a Anna rolar los ojos.

"Si cariño" Murmuro ella. Sin leer su mente, sabía que el shaman de fuego estaba molesto y celoso, pero no quiso preguntar el por qué.

"hn, sabes no me molesta que me digas así, hasta podría acostúmbrame" Hao sonrió divertido y paso un brazo alrededor de su cintura para atraerla.

"No sueñes Asakura" Anna bufo molesta y se zafo del agarre del shaman.

"hn" Hao sonrió y ambos comenzaron a caminar de nuevo, pero en un momento, el mundo de Anna se nublo, haciéndola perder el equilibrio y caer.

"Cuidado" Hao la sostuvo antes de que golpeara el suelo y no la soltó hasta que la chica abriera los ojos y se concentrara en su entorno "Estas bien?"

"Si, no es nada" Murmuro la rubia y salió de los brazos para seguir caminando como si nada hubiera pasado.

Hao la miro, sabia de sobra que no ha dormido por pesadillas. Al menos ha comido bien, o si no ya estaría desmallada. Solo podía esperar hasta su próxima visita en el abismo para encontrar pistas sobre lo que está ocurriendo.

Caminaron es silencio el resto del camino. La rubia se encero en su habitación y Hao no volvió a verla por el resto del día. Los demás habían regresado luego de comer, ya que las peleas eran aburridas y tenían hambre. Las chicas fueron a su recamara a platicar y bromear, para el colmo de Anna, y los chicos fueron a la habitación de Yoh. Que para su gran sorpresa, Hao se encontraba en la cama de su hermano leyendo un libro.

"Que tal las peleas?" Pregunto Hao.

"Aburridas, nadie puede dar un espectáculo como nosotros" Chocolove dijo.

"Ya quiero pelear" Lyserg suspiro

"Todo a su tiempo querido Lyserg" Ryu le dio unas palmaditas en los hombros.

"Por cierto cual es su nombre de equipo?"Le pregunto Horohoro y todos voltearon a ver a Ryu.

"Secreto"

"Uii, pues cuando pelen lo sabremos" Dijo Horohoro resignado.

"Hn"

El tiempo paso y se hizo de noche, cada quien se fue a su respectivo cuarto y se prepararon para dormir. Yoh veía la ciudad desde su ventana, y un punto rojo en movimiento lo hizo tallarse los ojos, pero no fue ilusión lo que vio.

"_**Que estás haciendo fuera tan noche?" **_Se pregunto Yoh.

"_**Síguela" **_Una voz dijo dentro de su cabeza.

"_**! Quien eres?"**_

"_**Tu conciencia, ahora síguela antes de que la pierdas" **_Hablo la voz un poco molesta.

"_**Porque mi conciencia habla como Hao y quiere que siga a Anna?" **_Yoh se pregunto a sí mismo.

"_**Haber Yoh, presta atención, el reishi nos permite a mí y a Anna leer los pensamientos de las personas y comunicarnos mental mente, que es justo lo que estamos haciendo tu y yo" **_

"_**Entonces eres Hao!" **_Yoh escucho una mano hacer contacto en una frente.

"_**Solo asegúrate que nada le pase, no se encuentra bien como para estar afuera, menos de noche" **_Hao le dijo.

"_**Como sabias que salió y que la estaba viendo?" **_Le pregunto Yoh mientras salía de su habitación silenciosamente y se encaminaba fuera del hotel.

"_**Porque estoy en el techo y leí tus pensamientos, para ti eso fue bueno, o sino seria yo quien estuviera abrazando a Anna dulcemente en mis brazos" **_Hao dijo arrogante y sonrió al escuchar la ira de su hermano.

"_**Sal de mi cabeza!" **_

"_**hn"**_

Yoh salió corriendo del hotel y en dirección por donde se fue la rubia. Hao lo miro marcharse con una pequeña sonrisa de lado.

"Supongo que terminaron su misión" Hao dijo sin voltear a ver el equipo hana-gumi quienes se encontraban atrás de ál.

"Si mi amo" Kanna dijo y le entrego una hoja de papel.

"Bien hecho, vallan a descansar" Hao les dijo y espero a que las chicas se fueran de la terraza para examinar el contenido de la hoja. Levanto una ceja y sus ojos brillaron con malicia.

"Esto es muy interesante" Murmuro él.

.

La luna estaba preciosa y las estrellas brillaban sin parar. No es que tuviera miedo de despertar a las chicas con sus gritos o sollozos, o tal vez era eso. No quería que la vieran tan vulnerable y débil.

Anna se encontraba en el parque donde estuvo esta tarde sentada en una banca. El viento la refrescaba, y su mente se había tranquilizado. Aun no podía entender el porqué ningún oni había sido creado si había estado leyendo pensamientos y recibiendo energías negativas continuamente. Era como si tuviera una barrera que los empujaba, pero eso ocasionaba dolores de cabeza intensos. Sin mencionar que los tatuajes que llevaba en sus manos palpitaban y en veces ardían.

"Anna" Anna brinco de susto pues no sintió la presencia del castaño hasta que este hablo detrás de ella.

"Yoh, que haces aquí" Pregunto ella mientras se levantaba de la banca.

"No podía dejarte ir sola" Yoh dijo con ternura y se acerco a ella.

"Se cuidarme" Anna sonrió y camino un poco lejos de él.

"Lose" Yoh sonrió y camino hacia ella, pero Anna seguía alejándose.

Era como un juego, entre Anna mas se alejara, Yoh se acercaba mas a ella, sin darse cuenta que habían entrado al bosque. Todo paro cuando ella se detuvo a lado de un árbol e Yoh se paro en frente de ella. Alzo una mano para acariciar su rostro y se acerco a ella, haciendo que la rubia se recargara en el árbol, y el castaño se acerco aun más a ella.

"No puedes impedir me estar contigo" Murmuro el castaño.

"Yoh" Susurro la rubia al sentir los labios del castaño cerca de los suyos.

Fue cerrando, poco a poco los ojos, olvidando aquello que la atormentaba. Ahora lo más importante, era el chico que estaba enfrente de ella, besándola con ternura y amor. Yoh dejo una mano en su mejilla, y la otra la paso por su cintura, para evitar que escapara. Pero Anna no tenía intenciones de huir, esta rodeo el cuello del shaman y se aferro a él.

Yoh sonrió entre el beso, tenía a la chica de sus sueños, a su amor, en sus brazos, besándola en una hermosa noche estrellada. Sabía que Anna estaba mal y que siendo como es, no diría si algo le molestaba. Pero él quería asegurarle, y estaba seguro de que ella sabía que podía confiar en él. Siempre.

Se separaron por falta de aire, y se miraron a los ojos. Yoh asegurándole que todo estaría bien, Anna afirmando que confiaba en el.

Yoh junto sus frentes y se miraron con ternura.

"No tienes la idea de cuánto te amo" Susurro él en sus labios.

Anna sonrió de medio lado y se acerco a él.

Se besaron nuevamente, esta vez, más fuerte y apasionado. Era como si tuvieran miedo de que al soltarse, el otro ya no estuviera ahí. El beso magnificaba las emociones que sentían. No querían parar, y cuando lo hacían, solo era para tomar aire y volver a unir sus labios.

"_**Siempre estaré aquí para ti Anna, siempre"**_ Escuchaba la rubia en los pensamientos del castaño, haciéndola sonreír entre besos y aferrarse mas a él.

El momento era perfecto y tuvo que ser arruinado.

"Pero que romántico" Ambos se separaron para ver a Link sentado en un árbol, mirándolos con disgusto "Me dan asco"

"Link" Yoh apretó los dientes y lo miro con odio, y si fuera posible, su agarre en Anna se apretó.

"Hola princesa, me extrañaste?" Link le sonrió a Anna, ignorando olímpicamente al castaño.

"Que es lo que quieres?" Le pregunto la rubia con voz fría "Tú y tu equipo, porque están aquí?"

"Por la misma razón que tu" Dijo Link con misterio.

"Ahora nos atacaran?"

"Somos enemigos" link bajo del árbol y se paro frente a ellos "Pero todo esto puede acabar si tu princesa, vienes con migo"

"Ni siquiera lo pienses" Yoh le sentencio con ojos en furia y puso a Anna detrás de él.

"Hmp"

Link comenzó a reunir furyoku verde y lo comprimió hasta que formo una esfera. Anna se percato de la intensidad de aquella energía y salto enfrente de Yoh, pero antes de que el castaño le reclamara, la chica levanto una mano y creó un escudo justo a tiempo ya que Link había arrojado la esfera hacia ellos. Esta exploto pero ninguna llamarada fue creada, ambos chicos voltearon a ver a la rubia para ver que esta había absorbido el furyoku de la esfera, desintegrándola al instante.

"Nulificación" Murmuro Link

Anna lo miro con odio y soltó su mano de golpe, haciendo una esfera idéntica a la de él.

"Ese truco no funciona con migo" Link dijo confiado, pero la esfera desapareció de su vista, no supo como solo que en un instante un golpe frio de furyoku lo golpeo en el pecho, mandándolo a volar unos cuantos metros.

"Corre" Anna tomo a Yoh de la mano y comenzó a correr. Estaban en peligro, Yoh no traía sus espadas y Anna no podía usar demasiado su furyoku. Delante de ellos escucharon el rugido de un tigre y pararon en seco. La mascota de Link se les hecho en sima, pero Yoh rápidamente había aventado a la rubia a un lado, recibiendo el al animal.

"Yoh!" Grito Anna y corrió hacia él, pero Link apareció y la tomo del brazo, impidiéndola avanzar más.

"Yo no me movería si fuera tu" Le dijo divertido.

"Por que hacen esto! Que es lo que quieren de mi!" Anna le grito a Link.

"Solo puedo decirte esto" Link se acerco para susurrarle a la rubia "Hay alguien quien te espera, y es nuestro deber llevarte con él, antes que él decida venir por ti, y créeme…mejor nosotros que enfrentarte a él"

"Quién es él?" Pregunto la rubia pero fue ignorada por Link.

"Suerte en su pelea, estaremos esperando su victoria" Dicho esto, Link desapareció en el viento junto con su mascota. Anna miro por un momento el lugar donde desapareció, para después correr hacia Yoh, quien ya se estaba poniendo de píe.

"Estas bien?" Le pregunto la rubia mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse.

"Ese tipo cada vez me pone más los nervios de punta" Yoh dijo frustrado.

"Yoh" Anna le tomo el rostro, haciendo que este la mirara a los ojos "Tranquilo"

Anna le susurro e Yoh suspiro. El castaño puso sus manos arriba de las de ellas y cerro sus ojos.

"Es que no entiendo, que es lo que quieren de ti"

"No lo sé" Anna le dijo sinceramente.

Se quedaron en silencio por un minuto hasta que Yoh se dio cuenta de lo oscuro que estaba.

"Ya es muy tarde, regresemos al hotel" Yoh dijo y se giro para caminar.

"Espera" Anna lo detuvo "Quedémonos…aquí esta noche"

"En el bosque?" Yoh la miro confundido, pero Anna miraba el cielo. Yoh sonrió "Por qué no, sería un buen momento para acampar"

Anna lo miro agradecida e Yoh se fue a sentar bajo un gran árbol y le abrió los brazos.

"Ven"

Anna se sentó a su lado, y se acurruco en su pecho, haciendo que el castaño la rodeara con sus brazos y la pegara más contra él. Estuvieron así por minutos, el cansancio de la rubia comenzó a aparecer, y antes de que se diera cuenta, había quedado dormida en los brazos de Yoh, cosa que no le molesto en lo absoluto.

.

_La sensación de estar recostada sobre algo suave, la hizo no abrir los ojos. La fragancia de rosas se esparcía alrededor de ella. Su mente estaba en blanco y no tenía intención de moverse. La presión del abismo la hizo saber que se encontraba de nuevo en aquel lugar oscuro. Y aunque sonara perturbador, prefería estar encerada aquí a tener pesadillas que le quitan la energía. _

"_Anni"_

_Anna abrió los ojos y su cuerpo se tenso. Podía sentir su piel abrirse en pequeñas cortadas y sangre resbalar de ellas. Esos pequeños arañazos de espinas la lastimaban en brazos y piernas. Trato de levantarse, pero parecía como si estuviera pegada al suelo. Entre más se desesperaba en no poder levantarse, mas se revolvía en el suelo, haciendo teñir las blancas rosas de rojo. _

"_Anni" Hablo una voz entre las sombras._

"_Hao?" Pregunto la chica con voz de hilo, pero no obtuvo respuestas. _

"_Me ofendes Anni-chan" Dijo la voz con tristeza. Anna dejo escapar un quejido de dolor cuando varias espinas comenzaron a enterarse sobre ella, asi que decidió quedarse quieta y respirar. _

_"Quien eres" Pregunto ella _

"_Las rosas blancas, siempre solías recoger una cada tarde, lo recuerdas?" Le pregunto la voz con nostalgia. Involuntariamente, Anna recordó el sueño de la noche anterior, la pequeña niña llevaba una rosa blanca que se la ofreció a su madre, después de ser rechazada dejo esa rosa sobre la ventana. _

"_Que es lo que quieres de mi?" Anna cerró los ojos con fuerza. _

"_Quiero que me recuerdes" _

"_Como?"_

"_Solo abre tus ojos…y mira" Lentamente, Anna comenzó a abrirlos_

"_!" _

_Lo que se encontró fueron los ojos de un demonio, dorado y morado, mirándola en la oscuridad. _

"_Lamento que tengo que ser de este modo Anni-chan, pero debes recordar"_

_Podía sentir su muñeca y palma palpitar fuertemente hasta el punto de soltar un grito de dolor, pero el dolor en su corazón era más insoportable que lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas. Miles de imágenes y recuerdos comenzaron a pasar frente a sus ojos y Anna no podía hacer nada más que estar acostada en una cama de rosas blancas y espinas rojas. _

"_Y esto es solo el principio" Aquella voz dijo con tristeza. _

_Si fuera posible, Anna perdió el aliento. _

.

"ngh"

"Anna?" Yoh la miro preocupado, la rubia parecía que estaba teniendo una pesadilla, su cuerpo estaba helado y temblaba, lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas preocupando mas al castaño.

"Anna" La abrazo fuertemente "Anita, shh tranquila, yo te protejo"

"Yoh" susurro ella en dolor.

Yoh la atrajo más hacia él, no sabiendo que mas hacer.

"Yo te protejo" Susurro. Froto una de sus manos en el brazo de la rubia, ya que la noche estaba algo fresca y la chica temblaba sin parar. Solo podía preguntarse una y otra vez sin encontrar respuesta alguna a su pregunta. ¿Qué es lo que le atormenta a Anna? Eso y posibles maneras de ayudarla pero un pinchazo en su dedo lo trajo a la realidad.

"Auch" Yoh miro su dedo y vio una gota de sangre en el. Este miro a los brazos de Anna y noto un punto rojo oscuro en el. Se acerco a él, y cuidadosamente extrajo una espina de la piel de la rubia.

"Como llego esto aquí?"

* * *

><p><strong>~La huella de un sueño no es menos real que la de una pisada~<strong>

Lean y Comenten por favor!


	9. La sonrisa de la Mona Lisa

**Siento mucho la tardanza! En verdad!**

** Fue demasiada espera, lose. Pero mi bebé (mi laptop) murió y tuve que mandarla a arreglar ~formatearla~ eso fue lo peor. Por suerte tenía mi celular con música y wifi y un libro que compre, porque, dios, quien no vive sin su computadora? Lo bueno es que ya regreso y está aquí con migo, y en cuanto me la dieron, me puse a escribir como loca hasta acabar el capitulo.**

**Espero que les guste! :D**

* * *

><p>"Buenos días a ustedes" Horohoro les dirigió una sonrisa picara.<p>

"Si, que tal la noche" Ren miro a la pareja con burla y una sonrisa de medio lado.

"Idiotas" Anna murmuro y fue a la mini cocina.

"Shh! De que están hablando!" Yoh exclamo apenado.

"Vamos Yoh, sabemos que ni tu ni Anna estuvieron en sus camas en toda la noche" Horohoro le susurro, haciendo a Yoh enrojecer.

"Dime Yoh" Fausto miro a Yoh con un brillo en los ojos "Donde estuvieron tu y Anna anoche? Huh?" Yoh trago grueso y se rio nerviosamente, Fausto había hablado como un padre, y en serio que esa mirada lo estaba poniendo nervioso.

"Anna, estuve muy preocupada cuando no te vi en la cama!" Pilika exclamó mientras la abrazaba.

"Solo fui a tomar aire" Anna dijo secamente, haciendo que Pilika la soltara conociendo el tono que uso la rubia.

"Con Yoh" Jun la miro con burla.

"Ya basta" Anna murmuro y paso a servirse un poco de café. El shaman de fuego rolo los ojos ante los comentarios y burlas de los demás. Pero no podía evitar burlarse el también, se acerco a la rubia, y se sirvió un poco de café para él.

"Buenos días Anna" Hao la saludo, pero la rubia ni lo miro. Solo tomo su taza de café, una manzana y se fue a sentar. El castaño la miro confundido y se fue a sentar con los otros.

"**Vas a ignorarme?" **Le pregunto el castaño.

"**Donde estuviste anoche?" **La rubia lo cuestiono mientras tomaba un sorbo de su café.

"**Suenas como mi novia celosa" **Hao sonrió.

"**Hao es enserio" **Hao miro a la rubia desde el otro lado de la mesa, su cuerpo estaba tenso, la sombra negra era más notable debajo de sus ojos y su expresión era gélida.

"**Estuviste en el abismo?" **La rubia no le contesto, haciendo a Hao entender que la situación fue grave. **"Anna que paso****?"**

"…" Anna cerró los ojos y abrió su mente. Hao se vio envuelto en los recuerdos de la joven. Desde su aparición en el abismo, los ojos del demonio, la sangre que escurría de ella y pintaba los pétalos blancos de las rosas en rojo, hasta lo que el demonio la hizo ver.

"_Hija del demonio, lárgate de mi vista"_

"_No me importa niña malcriada, fuera"_

"_Mira, es esa niña"_

"_Si, escuche que es un demonio"_

"_Porque aun vive? Solo nos traerá desgracias"_

"_Voy a ayudarte, te sacare de esta pesadilla"_

"_Tú no mereces vivir" _

"_Hoy es mi cumpleaños"_

"_Que es lo que quieres, Anni-chan?"_

"_Quiero que desaparezcan!" _

"_AAH!" _

"_AYUDA! POR FAVOR!" _

"_YA BASTA, POR FAVOR, BASTA!"_

"_Este es el camino que eliges?"_

"_Por favor….solo quiero ser libre"_

"_No llores Anni-chan, yo te protegeré" _

…

"!" Hao accidentalmente dejo caer su taza de café, haciendo que esta se rompiera en pedazos y llamar la atención de todos.

"Hao?" Pregunto Yoh confundido.

"No es nada" Hao le respondió al instante y recogió los pedazos de su taza bajo la mirada confundida y sorprendida de todos, excepto de una.

"?"

Hao miro a Anna pero esta continuaba comiendo su desayuno como si nada. Solo Ren e Yoh notaron la manera en que Hao miro a la rubia, y eso los confundió.

Afortunadamente, el sonido de un oráculo rompió la tensión del lugar.

"Miren eso! El equipo de Yoh peleara hoy!" Exclamo Horohoro.

"Contra el equipo 99"

"Bueno hay mucho que hacer" Hao se levanto y se dirigió a la puerta "Anita, Yoh vamos"

"Nos vemos en el museo muchachos" Yoh se despidió de sus amigos, y salió junto con Anna de la habitación.

"Museo?" Pregunto la rubia.

"Se han puesto de acuerdo para ir a ver el museo, ya sabes, antes de que nosotros pelemos o después" Le explico Yoh.

"No suena mal"

"Si pero ahora tenemos que ponernos de acuerdo en cómo pelear, realmente no quiero llamar la atención" Hao les dijo mientras los tres entraban al elevador.

"Qué raro en ti" Anna lo miro con burla.

"Chistosita" Hao le regreso la mirada.

"Con la ayuda de Amidamaru y la nulificación de Anna podemos ganar" Yoh les afirmo con una sonrisa.

"Cierto, pero no quiero exponer a Anna demasiado, tu sabes, con ellos vigilando" El shaman de fuego se subió la gorra de su chaqueta para ocultar su rostro.

"tsk" Yoh se cruzo de brazos. El tampoco quería exponer a la rubia. Los tres shamanes salieron del hotel y caminaron por las calles de París. Irónicamente, habían llegado al parque, la rubia se amaro su bandana en el cuello y comenzó a caminar hacia un árbol.

"Por ahora ustedes dos pueden empezar a entrenar corriendo 50 vueltas alrededor de este parque" Anna le ordeno a los Asakura.

"Que"

"Y tú que harás?"

"Meditar" La rubia se sentó debajo del árbol y cerró los ojos "Si fuera ustedes, empezaría ya"

"Humm"

Suspirando, los Asakura comenzaron a correr. Anna suspiro y trato de despejar su mente. Había despertado con un horrible dolor de cabeza, con cada rose su cuerpo ardía. Yoh no había mencionado nada, pero nunca soltó su mano en el camino de vuelta al hotel, cosa que Anna aprecio. Un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo cuando recordó la pesadilla.

"_**Así que nosotros ya no controlamos los sueños" **_Pensó la rubia amargamente, estaba muy distraída que no se había dado cuenta que tenía su mente abierta, y se sorprendió un poco al escuchar una voz en su cabeza.

"_**Nunca lo hicimos" **_Hao se detuvo en frente de ella para tomar aire. _**"Demonios,**_ _**pero por qué no aparecí yo también?" **_Hao exclamo enfadado.

"_**Hao no lo sé" **_La rubia suspiro pesadamente. Hao la observo y se acerco a ella, posando una de sus manos en su cara.

"_**Estas bien?" **_Le pregunto él con voz suave.

"_**Tú qué crees?" **_Anna ladeo su cara, rompiendo el contacto con la mano del shaman de fuego.

"Lo siento"Hao dijo en voz baja. _**"Vas a decirle"**_

"_**No quiero mentirle pero…" **_Anna abrió los ojos y miro hacia un lado para ver la figura de Yoh corriendo lejos de ella_** "Por ahora entre menos personas lo sepan mejor, no quiero que mueran por mi culpa"**_

"_**Son demasiado tercos para morir" **_Hao le aseguro

"_**Viste a Yoh, Link y este tipo calvo casi lo matan" **_Anna suspiro _**"Sin mencionar a los vodkirians, ellos ya atacaron a los demás"**_

"_**Solo podemos luchar" **_Hao le dijo mientras revolvía los mechones dorados de la rubia _**"Aun no sabemos quién es el jefe, ni que quiere de ti. Los sueños pueden ser de ayuda pero al mismo tiempo son una trampa" **_

"_**Que había después…del bosque blanco?" **_Anna le pregunto mientras quitaba su mano de su cabeza.

"_**Jamás he ido tan lejos" **_Hao le respondió

"_**Entonces ya sabemos qué hacer para la próxima" **_Anna miro a Hao y bufo cuando este le guiño el ojo "Sigue corriendo"

"Eres mala" Susurro el shaman de fuego.

"Lo sé" Anna sonrío de medio lado. Hao comenzó a trotar y pudo alcanzar a Yoh.

"Unas carreras Yoh?" Le pregunto.

"No lo sé, no quiero que te enojes" Yoh le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Enojarme?" Hao lo miro confundido e Yoh sonrió torcidamente.

"Si ya sabes, cuando lastime tu orgullo" Dicho esto, el shaman comenzó a correr, dejando a un sorprendido Hao detrás. El shaman de fuego miro a la figura de su hermano alejarse de él y sonrió.

"Ya verás pequeña sabandija!" Le grito y corrió para alcanzarlo mientras Yoh soltaba una carcajada y corría mas rápido.

Anna observo ese momento y no pudo evitar sonreír ante sus niñerías. No importa cuánto trate de negarlo, Hao en verdad quiere a su pequeño hermano menor. Y lo que más quiere Yoh, es poder pasar tiempos como esos junto a él.

Se levanto al notar dos figuras caminar hacia **su **equipo. Sonrió burlona cuando Hao choco con una de ellas y ambos cayeron al suelo.

"Oye fíjate por dónde vas" Hao le grito al sujeto con él quien choco.

"Lo mismo puedo decirte" El tipo le dijo con el mismo tono.

"Quítate!" Hao aventó al sujeto con el quien choco lejos de él y se levanto.

"Pero que gruñón" El muchacho murmuro y se levanto sacudiéndose.

"Como me llamaste moradito" Hao lo miro amenazadoramente, lástima que su gorra le tapaba la cara o el muchacho ya estaría hecho cenizas.

"Tu-"

"Ya basta" El otro muchacho se interpuso entre ellos.

"Disculpa, y tú eres?" Yoh le pregunto amablemente.

"Bon" El ojivioleta sonrió "Y ustedes?"

"No tienes por qué saberlo" Hao gruño, y más cuando sintió que le jalaban la gorra, exponiendo su rostro a esos dos.

"Hola mi nombre es Yoh, y este encapuchado es mi hermano Hao" Yoh sonrió.

"Idiota" Hao murmuro entre dientes.

"Con que Hao eh?" Bon levanto una ceja.

"Si" Hao lo miro secamente.

"Eres adicto al fuego? O te gusta rostizar plantas" Bon pregunto con inocencia.

"Simplemente no me caes bien" Hao sonrió.

"El sentimiento es mutuo" y Bon le devolvió la sonrisa

"Um?" Yoh miro con una gotita de sudor.

"Tampoco se dé que están hablando" Oz, quien acompañaba a Bon, suspiro.

"Aun no han terminado las vueltas, porque están ahí parados?" Una voz femenina hablo y todos voltearon para ver a la rubia con sus manos en la cadera.

"Anna"

"Hola Anna, que alegría verte" Oz la saludo con una sonrisa.

"Oz" Anna lo miro y después paso sus ojos hacia el ojivioleta "Bon"

"Hola Anni" Bon le sonrió tímidamente.

"Si bueno, nos gustaría charlar y tomar una taza de café, pero tenemos que entrenar antes de nuestra pelea" Hao tomo a la rubia y a su hermano de las muñecas y los jalo para que comenzaran a caminar.

"Hoy pelearan?" Pregunto Oz.

"Estaremos apoyándolos, podemos llevar carteles y globos, y hacer mucho escándalo" Bon dijo emocionado.

"Entre mas escándalo mejor" Yoh le sonrió.

"Yoh!" Hao y Anna murmuraron.

"Qué?" dijo inocentemente.

"Estaremos ahí" Oz les aseguro "Tengan cuidado"

"Ganaremos, descuida" Hao le dijo.

"Que confiado" Bon sonrió burlonamente.

"Cierra la boca" Hao lo miro con ojos llenos de llamas.

"De acuerdo, nos vemos!" Yoh dijo alegre para evitar una pelea y los 3 se marcharon del parque.

Bon se cruzo de brazos y miro feo a Hao alejarse, murmurando unas cuantas _lindas _palabras hacia el shaman de fuego, volteo hacia su compañero quien lo miraba con fastidio.

"Qué?" Pregunto inocentemente.

"Olvídalo" Oz suspiro y comenzó a caminar. Bon soltó una risita y camino junto a él.

"Ya puedes relajarte" Oz le dijo tranquilamente "Se encuentra bien"

"Si" Bon suspiro y volteo para ver alejarse a los 3 jóvenes, pero su mirada se poso sobre la chica rubia unos segundos más. "Pero era enserio lo del escándalo"

.

.

"Parece que no te cae muy bien el tipo de ojos violeta" Yoh le dijo a su hermano mientras caminaban hacia el museo.

"No" Hao gruño y se cruzo de brazos.

"Míralo de esta forma, cuando lleguemos a las finales, podrás luchar contra el" Anna le dijo.

"Estas muy segura" Yoh dijo calmadamente.

"De que pasaremos, si" La rubia dijo

"De que ellos pasaran" Yoh corrigió y ambos, Hao y Anna suspiraron.

"Creo que es obvio"

"Porque lo dices?"

"Su furyoku es muy extraño" Yoh la miro confuso, haciendo que la rubia le explicara mejor. "Hablando literalmente, su furyoku podría tener los limites de Hao"

"Tan fuertes son?" Pregunto Yoh.

"Deberíamos de verlos pelear primero no?" Hao gruño y se coloco la gorra de nuevo, pues ya habían entrado al museo.

"Muchachos por aquí" Manta les saludo. El y los demás se encontraban con otros shamanes y una guía.

"Qué bueno que Anna no los mato" Horohoro abrazo a Yoh y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda a Hao.

"hmp" La rubia rolo los ojos.

"Solo fuimos a correr, no exageres" Hao le dijo, quitando su mano de él.

"Si ya están todos, empezaremos con el recorrido" La guía les dijo y el grupo comenzó a caminar.

Recorrieron la mitad del museo, visitaron varias salas, vieron esculturas y pinturas, etc. La guía les informaba con detalle el pasado de las obras; muchos la escuchaban con interés, mientras otros-Horohoro- rezaban por que el tour acabara. Después de una hora y media, la guía los guio **(xD) **hacia la última obra del tour. Una pintura muy famosa.

"Y aquí está la famosa pintura de Da vincci" La guía les dijo sonriendo.

"Es divina" Admiraron muchos. Manta veía la pintura con estrellitas en los ojos. Pero esas estrellitas desaparecieron cuando noto que unos ojos lo estaban observando determinadamente.

"Yoh" Hablo el pequeño.

"Dime Manta"

"Acaso soy yo o…..la pintura nos está viendo?" Manta le pregunto con un dedo apuntando hacia la obra.

"Es solo una ilusión" Ren comento.

"No, hay algo extraño en esa pintura" Lyserg murmuro mientras observaba detalladamente la pintura. Los demás shamanes también la observaron, y pudieron notar la mirada de la misteriosa mujer sobre ellos.

"Es como si…tuviera…vida"

"Bueno, es por eso que la pintura es muy famosa" Horohoro dijo desinteresado.

"El recorrido del museo ha concluido, agradezco haber sido su guía, por favor, síganme y los guiare al área de comida" La guía les dijo y el grupo comenzó a avanzar, dejando atrás a los curiosos.

"hmmm"

Yoh, Lyserg, Ren, Manta, Chocolove, Pilika y Ryu miraron determinadamente la obra, y estos echaron un brinco cuando la mujer parpadeo y relajo un poco su sonrisa.

"Este…vieron eso?" Manta pregunto y el silencio de sus amigos le aseguro que no estaba loco.

"…"

"La pintura se movió!"

"Esta embrujada"

"Es un médium inútiles" Todos voltearon para ver a Anna y Hao detrás de ellos. El chico estaba recargado en la pared, y la rubia traía los brazos cruzados. Al ver la cara de confusión de todos los demás, suspiro, y explico un poco mejor "Dentro del cuadro esta un espíritu"

"Oh~"

"Ustedes! Que hacen ahí!" Un guardia apareció.

"Nos perdimos en el recorrido" Dijo Pilika inocentemente.

"Sigan caminando" El guardia les señalo por donde deberían de ir, y caminaron hacia el área de comida.

"Pero que gruñón"

"Bien, comida, aquí voy!" Horohoro voló hacia un puesto de comida.

"Este y la comida" Ren rolo los ojos y se sentó en una silla, los demás se dividieron, unos fueron por comida, mientras otros esperaban con Ren, sentados. Anna se había alejado de ellos y salió a tomar un poco de aire, pero como era de esperarse, alguien la sigo. La rubia se sentó en una banca y se relajo en los brazos de la persona que la abrazaba por detrás.

"Deberías comer, necesitas energías para la pelea" Le dijo ella.

"No tengo hambre, además, terminando la pelea podemos ir a comer algo, que te parece? Silva nos recomendó un restaurante cerca de la torre Eiffel"

"Suena bien" La rubia murmuro. Yoh brinco la banca para quedar enfrente de la rubia y le tomo el mentón para que la chica lo mirara a los ojos.

"Que tienes?" Pregunto Yoh, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

"hm?"

"Sabes que puedes confiar en mi" Yoh le dijo sonriendo y acercándose a ella.

"Las pesadillas me están volviendo loca" Susurro ella mientras cerraba los ojos.

"Quieres hablar sobre eso?" Pregunto él.

"No" Dijo ella suavemente.

"De acuerdo, solo no olvides que estaré aquí para ti" Le susurro tiernamente y se acerco a ella.

"Lo sé" Anna abrió los ojos y sonrió tímidamente al notar la cercanía de sus rostros. Yoh sonrió y le dio un tierno beso que solo duro unos segundos por la presencia de alguien.

"Interrumpo?"

La pareja se separo y miraron a su derecha para ver a un chico con chaqueta negra.

"Qué?" Yoh miro feo a Hao, quien solo lo ignoro y se cruzo de brazos.

"Es hora"

Dicho esto, Yoh y Anna se levantaron, y los tres comenzaron a caminar hacia la pirámide del museo.

"Bien, ya conocen el plan" Dijo Yoh

"Como olvidarlo, lo han estado repitiendo millones de veces" Hao rolo los ojos.

"Oigan" La rubia dijo.

"Que sucede Anita?"

"Yo no tengo un espíritu"

"..."

"Que paso con los shikigamis?" Pregunto Yoh, a lo que la rubia apunto hacia el shaman de fuego.

"El me los quito"

"Te los devuelvo cuando los encuentre" Hao dijo en voz baja.

"Los perdiste!"

"Solo no sé donde los deje" Se excuso el shaman de fuego.

"hmp"

"Nosotros pelearemos, descuida" Yoh dijo, pero ambos jóvenes lo miraron y este suspiro entendiendo el mensaje "Bueno yo peleare"

Unos minutos después y ya habían llegado a la pirámide. Los espectadores ya se encontraban ahí, junto al equipo con el quien se enfrentarían. Este estaba formado por 2 jóvenes y una chica.

"Ambos están listos?" Radim les pregunto a ambos equipos. Estos asintieron y tomaron sus posiciones.

"Bienvenidos una vez más queridos shamanes, en este encuentro tenemos al Equipo Sora vs. Equipo 99" Los shamanes observando gritaron emocionados "Que comience la pelea!"

"Esto será rápido. Un enclenque, un rarito y una chica, hmp" El líder del equipo 99 dijo burlándose. Este saco una dos pistola gris de calibre 45, e hizo una seña para que sus compañeros sacaran sus armas. La chica tomo un látigo que estaba atado a su cintura y el otro chico saco una pistola larga. Teniendo listas sus armas, que servían como médiums, el equipo 99 invocó a sus espíritus. Sus espíritus fueron una clase de nube transparente (líder), un caballo negro (la chica) y un pájaro grande de color azul marino (el otro chico).

"Otro equipo arrogante" Hao murmuro y recibió miradas raras de su hermano y Anna, pues este era igual o más arrogante.

En las gradas…en una apartada parte, un peli azul junto con un pequeño niño y un tipo de con un peinado raro levantaban carteles adornados con brillantina. Pero estos no eran los únicos animando, ya que alado de ellos, se encontraba un equipo y uno de sus integrantes sostenía un cartel bien hecho con corazones y el nombre del equipo Sora escrito en el medio, sus 2 compañeras lo veían con un poco de fastidio, cosa que no noto.

"VAMOS YOH! SE QUE TU PUEDES AMIGO!" Horohoro grito a todo pulmón.

"ANNI! PARTELE LA CARA A ESE NIÑATO!" Bon grito

"Se lo tomo muy enserio" Murmuro Oz viendo a su mejor amigo con pena.

"Idiota" Alice gruño.

"Viejo no sé quién eres, pero entre mas escándalo, mejor" Horohoro le sonrió a Bon y levanto su mano.

"Así se habla!" Bon exclamo feliz y choco su mano con la del peli azul y volvieron a gritar.

"Dios mío" Alice suspiro con pesadez.

En la pelea, el equipo Sora estaba frente a los espíritus del equipo contrario con expresiones aburridas. Ni siquiera tenían armas en manos o Yoh tenía a su espíritu fuera.

"Parece que tienes un admirador" Comento Yoh divertido al escuchar los gritos de Bon. La rubia solo soltó un bufido y se acomodo el cabello.

"Esto es aburrido" Gruño la rubia y miro con indiferencia al equipo 99 "No piensan atacar"

"Hmp, que hace una niña linda como tú en esta competencia?" Le pregunto el líder del equipo 99.

"Le estás diciendo fea a tu compañera" Anna pregunto con burla al ver la mirada amenazadora que le lanzo la chica.

"Yo no dije eso" El líder se excuso, haciendo enfadar más a su compañera.

"Cállate idiota, hay que terminar con esto!" La chica tomo el látigo y lo meció, haciendo que el espíritu del caballo negro relinchara y creara unas enormes ráfagas de viento que salieron disparadas hacia el equipo Sora "Navajas de viento"

Bajo la mirada inquieta de todos, el peligroso viento envolvió al equipo Sora, creando una explosión y demasiado humo.

"Jaja, ni siquiera se movieron!" Se burlo el líder.

"Acaso todos en este torneo son igual de arrogantes?"

Fuertes exclamaciones fue lo que se escucho cuando la nube de polvo desapareció, mostrando al equipo Sora ileso y sin ningún rasguño.

"Pero que rayos?" Murmuro la chica del equipo contrario, ella al igual que su equipo se encontraba sorprendida.

En las gradas, Pamela, Link y Draco se encontraban viendo la pelea con desinterés, pues ya sabían quién ganaría.

"Nulificación" Murmuro Pamela, haciendo referencia al ataque que creo Hao.

"Es un contraataque muy poderoso, pero tiene sus puntos débiles" Link murmuro.

"Como es que no tienen ningún rasguño? Ni siquiera tienen a sus espíritus afuera" Exclamo el líder del equipo 99.

"Y podemos seguir así toda la tarde" Hao dijo un poco divertido.

"hmp, aquí voy" El líder tomo sus pistolas, y junto con su compañero, lanzaron sus ataques. Sus espíritus, la nube transparente y el pájaro grande desaparecieron y entraron en las pistolas, y al tirar del gatillo, enormes rayos azules salieron disparados, estos se unieron en el camino y se dirigieron hacia el equipo Sora.

"Tormenta!"

Anna miro el rayo acercándose con indiferencia, con un ataque así pensarías que es algo sumamente poderoso, pero en realidad, su furyoku era demasiado bajo para ser una amenaza, con tan solo crear una nulificacion bastaba. El rayo fue consumido por el escudo invisible, explotando al hacer contacto y crear ráfagas de viento violento.

El viento fue tan, pero tan fuerte que revoloteó todo a su alrededor.

.Todo.

Hao abrió los ojos irritado, Yoh solo soltó una risa nerviosa mientras que todo el estadio se caía en silencio.

"Ups" Murmuro Anna al ver al shaman de fuego acomodarse su cabello revuelto por el aire.

"Acaso ese es" Murmullos por todo el estadio se escuchaban.

"Oh por dios" Algunos Apaches estaban sorprendidos al ver al joven shaman con vida.

"Es el!"

"No creo que quieran pedirte un autógrafo" Yoh le dijo sonriendo a su hermano.

"hn" Hao suspiro y se acomodo mejor su chaqueta.

"Acaba ya con esto" Suspiro Anna resignada y se volteo para caminar fuera de la arena, no quería permanecer mas ahí, pues el ambiente se había puesto tenso y podía sentir las emociones negativas de miedo de todos.

"Espíritu de fuego!" Hao sonrió al ver a su amado espíritu rojo y las caras asustadas de todos. "Acábalos"

Solo esa orden basto para que el espíritu de fuego se lanzara sobre los pequeños espíritus del equipo 99.

"!" No podían hacer nada más que gritar.

"Mira el tamaño de esa cosa!" Manta exclamo horrorizado.

"A crecido" Ren murmuro con el ceño fruncido.

"Hao" Anna le advirtió

"Pff" Mentalmente, Hao ordeno a su espíritu para que terminara la pelea. Y así fue, el espíritu de fuego se trago a los espíritus, y dejo ilesos pero asustados de por vida al equipo 99.

Anna ya había salido de la pirámide para cuando todo acabo. Yoh miraba con lastima al equipo 99, pero era mejor, y no es que él fuera arrogante o quisiera el camino libre, pero estaba 100% seguro que la competencia de este año sería ir de paseo al infierno; muchos no saldrán con vida.

"El equipo Sora es el ganador" Nombro Radim después de salir shock. Los espectadores no sabían si aplaudir o quedarse callados, pero al final no importo ya que Hao e Yoh salieron detrás de la rubia y Radim rápidamente anuncio la siguiente pelea mientras que unos Apaches escoltaban al equipo 99 fuera de la pirámide.

"Hmp los Asakura no dejaran que nadie toque a su princesa" Draco dijo.

"Eso es bueno no?" Link pregunto confundido.

"No no lo es" Pamela se cruzo de brazos y miro con odio a los Asakura salir de la pirámide. Link se le quedo viendo a la chica con burla, pues podía sentir sus celos e ira.

"Muy bien, para la siguiente ronda, tendremos al equipo Sorpresa vs. El equipo del Sur" Radim exclamo ya después de que la arena fuera limpiada y preparada para la siguiente batalla.

"Equipo Sorpresa" Horohoro se burlo "Que nombre más raro"

"Deséanos suerte Horohoro" Lyserg sonrió mientras le daba unas palmadas en el hombro y caminaba fuera de las gradas con Ryu y Fausto.

"Si, si claro, espera que!" Exclamo el peli azul "Ustedes son el equipo Sorpresa"

"Por supuesto que lo somos!" Ryu exclamo.

"Buena suerte" Jeanne le dijo a Lyserg.

"No te preocupes" Lyserg le dijo y se volteo para ver al equipo Ren con una sonrisa "Los alcanzaremos en la siguiente ronda"

"Hmp" Ren sonrió de medio lado, ya sabían quién ganaría esta batalla.

El equipo bajo a la pirámide junto al equipo del Sur.

"Están listos?" Radim pregunto y ambos equipos asintieron "Comiencen!"

**.**

"A donde se fue Anna?" Yoh se pregunto a sí mismo. Para cuando Yoh y Hao salieron de la pirámide, la rubia había desaparecido así que decidieron buscarla, fueron al museo y en el camino se toparon con un puesto de crepas, y al no haber comido nada, compraron unas cuantas y se sentaron a comer.

"Te preocupas demasiado" Hao le dijo, cosa por la cual Yoh lo miro con una pequeña sonrisa.

"No finjas que a ti tampoco te importa"

"Entonces no preguntes cosas tontas" Hao lo miro con fastidio y le dio una mordida a su crepa. Comieron en silencio por unos minutos, pero Yoh no dejaba de pensar y Hao ya se estaba cansando de eso.

"Si quieres preguntarme algo, solo dilo" El shaman de fuego le dijo a su hermano.

"Tú puedes leer la mente cierto?" Yoh confirmo más que preguntar. Hao iba a decir un comentario sarcástico pero escucho un pequeño pensamiento de Yoh, y suspiro.

"Todas menos la de ella, al menos que ella misma me abra su mente" Yoh suspiro al escuchar aquello y Hao lo miro fijamente "Que quieres saber"

"Que no leíste mi mente?" Yoh le pregunto con un poco de burla, haciendo a Hao rolar los ojos.

"Son solo sueños Yoh, malos sueños, como cuando tu soñabas que el cantante Bob era un payaso asesino y que aparecería en tu habitación para comerte"

"Como supiste!" Yoh se puso rojo de vergüenza al escuchar aquello, haciendo a Hao sonreír victorioso.

"Leí tu mente"

**.**

Respirando profundamente basto para que el dolor de cabeza disminuyera. Anna miro hacia el cielo con seriedad, las marcas en su muñeca y palma palpitaban bajo sus guantes. La-pesadilla- que había tenido la inquietaba, pero no quería molestar, mucho menos preocupar a nadie.

"Tu pelea fue demasiada sencilla" La voz de alguien la saco de sus pensamientos. La rubia volteo hacia atrás para encontrarse a un peli azul.

"Oz"

"Me extraña, en donde están tus guardaespaldas?"Oz le dijo divertido

"No soy una princesa para necesitar guardias" Anna se cruzo de brazos, haciendo a Oz sonreír ante su actitud.

"Tal vez~"

"Oye" Anna iba a reclamarle pero fue atrapada en un abrazo.

"Anni!"

"B-on" La rubia murmuro sin aire por la fuerza del abrazo.

"Bon ya basta, no vez que-" Oz trato de decir, pero el ruido de un golpe lo detuvo y sonrió burlonamente "-la asfixias"

"Lo siento, Anni" Bon dijo mientras se frotaba su mejilla roja.

"Que hacen aquí?" Anna pregunto

"Vamos a ver el museo, pero este bufón quería asegurarse de que no te hubieras lastimado" Oz dijo apuntando hacia su amigo.

"No duden de mi fuerza" Anna frunció el ceño.

"Eso nunca" Oz y Bon dijeron al mismo tiempo.

"Vamos chicos, déjenla respirar" Los tres voltearon para ver a una chica de cabello blanco y ojos rosados. Vestía con unos jeans, una blusa blanca unas zapatillas y boina roja. Esta les sonrió a los chicos y miro a la rubia con la misma expresión "No nos hemos presentado"

"Así parece" Anna dijo.

"Anita, te presento a mi prometida, Alice, quien es la ultima integrante del equipo" Oz dijo mientras abrazaba a Alice.

"Ustedes son un equipo" Anna confirmo

"Somos el equipo Fidine" Oz le dijo.

"Fidine?" La rubia dijo confusa, e ignoro por completo el vértigo en su estomago.

"Significa destino en una lengua muy rara y antigua" Bon dijo con una sonrisa inocente.

"Deberían de ir a ver nuestra batalla, será mañana por la tarde" Alice le comento a la rubia.

"Lo tendré en cuenta" Anna dijo. De repente, se empezó a escuchar fuertes murmullos y exclamaciones dentro del museo.

"Que es eso?" Se pregunto Anna a sí misma, pero Alice sonrió con nerviosismo.

"Creo que tus amigos" Le dijo la peliblanca.

Anna levanto una ceja y rogo por qué no fuera nada estúpido.

Pero estaba segura que su ruego no sería escuchado.

**.**

"Hola muchachos, como les fue" Yoh les pregunto a Lyserg, Fausto y Ryu, quien venían caminando hacia él y Hao junto con los demás.

"Pasamos a la siguiente etapa" Ryu dijo orgulloso.

"Que bien" Yoh sonrió.

"Si, pero ahora la competencia se vuelve más peligrosa" Horohoro murmuro.

"Tienes miedo de enfrentarse a nosotros?" Hao le sonrió sínicamente.

"N-no"

"No seas tonto" Ren gruño y se cruzo de brazos "Es obvio que al menos, en alguna parte del torneo, nuestros equipos se enfrentaran"

Si, era verdad, y ellos lo sabían, pero aun así, al escucharlo hacia que el ambiente se tornara tenso.

"Vamos muchacho, relájense, aun tenemos tiempo para que la segunda etapa del torneo comience" Pilika rompió la tensión "Por cierto, cual es la siguiente localización?"

"Aun no lo sabemos" Los chicos dijeron.

"Que lastima, quiero saber qué clase de ropa debería comprar" Pilika dijo con un puchero.

"Bueno, vamos a almorzar" Jun dijo y los demás se sentaron.

**.**

**Después de unos minutos…**

**.**

"Y aquí donde está el baño?" Horohoro pregunto.

"Sigue las señales" Lyserg dijo tranquilamente mientras tomaba de su malteada.

"Pero están en francés" Horohoro murmuro.

"Entonces sigue los dibujos"

"Pueden acompañarme" Pregunto el shaman de la nieve con un lindo sonrojo.

"Es que acaso tienes miedo de ir tu solito?" Ren se burlo de él.

"Cállate! No es eso!" Horohoro gruño y apunto un dedo hacia Ren "Te apuesto a que no puedes encontrar el baño primero que yo"

"Oh quieres apostar?" Ren sonrió arrogantemente mientras que los demás suspiraban.

"Y ahí van de nuevo" Comento manta mientras veía como los dos salían corriendo en busca del baño.

"Alguien debería ir a cuidar a los bebes" Lyserg comento con aburrimiento, Yoh se estiro y se levanto con una sonrisa mientras tomaba la camiseta de Lyserg y lo jalaba fuera de la mesa.

"Vamos Lyserg"

"Que!" Lyserg se quejo "Porque yo?"

"Tú te ofreciste"

"Bien" Suspiro resignado.

**.**

Dos chicos corrían como locos alrededor del museo, esquivando personas y tropezando de vez en cuando, al momento en el que vieron el dibujito de un retrete, corrieron más rápido y entraron.

"Gane!" Declaró Ren.

"No es cierto! Yo llegue primero!" Horohoro le reclamo.

"Claro que no inútil!" Ren dijo.

Ambos estaban tan concentrados lanzándose miradas asesinas que no se dieron cuenta de quien mas estaba ahí, hasta que grito.

"KYAA"

"?" Ambos voltearon y palidecieron al ver a una anciana.

"Oh mon dieu! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?" Exclamo la anciana en francés. (_Oh por dios, pero que hacen ustedes aquí?)_

"Um…" Horohoro trago grueso "Excuse…mua?"

"GARDE!" La anciana grito (_Guardia!) _

Ren y Horohoro salieron corriendo del baño de mujeres, donde se encontraron con Yoh y Lyserg, a quienes tomaron desprevenidos, haciéndolos correr con ellos.

"Pero que-?"

"CORRE ES UNA VIEJA LOCA!" Horohoro exclamo mientras miraba atrás. La anciana los estaba persiguiendo! Junto con unos guardias de seguridad.

"ESPERA!" Lyserg trato de zafarse de su agarre pero no podía.

"Ustedes, deténganse!" Un guardia les ordeno.

"CORRAN!"

Muchas personas se detuvieron a ver por qué el alboroto. Un grupo de personas suspiraron al escuchar gritos y llamadas de atención y se levantaron tranquilamente para ir hacia el alboroto. Mientras que una rubia, seguida de tres personas, entraban al museo y miraban a las personas murmurar sobre unos delincuentes dentro del museo. La rubia podía sentir una vena palpitar en su frente con tan solo imaginar lo que estaría sucediendo.

Ren, Yoh, Horohoro y Lyserg corrían por los pasillos del museo, dieron vuelta hacia la derecha pero un guardia se encontraba ahí esperándolos con una sonrisa victoriosa.

"Kaah!" Exclamo Lyserg mientras frenaba.

"Al otro lado!"

Los 4 cambiaron de dirección, estaban en el pasillo donde se encontraba la famosa pintura de Da Vinci, junto con uno que otro puesto pequeño de suvenires y licuados.

"Los tengo!" Un guardia tomo a Horohoro por la chaqueta, haciendo que este sujetara fuerte a Lyserg, quien en un intento de detenerse, tropezó, aventando a Yoh contra Ren.

"CUIDADO!"

"NOO!" Yoh y Ren perdieron el equilibrio y cayeron sobre el puesto de liquidados.

**~CRASH~**

"Por dios mi cabeza" Ren murmuro adolorido.

"No siento mi cuerpo" Yoh dijo en un hilo de voz.

"Están bien?" Lyserg pregunto preocupado.

"No" Ambos gruñeron.

**.**

Hubo silencio

**.**

"….pff...jajaja" Horohoro comenzó a reírse.

"¿?" Ren y Yoh lo miraron como si estuviera loco-más de lo que ya esta- cuando este soltó la carcajada.

"JAJAJAJA"

Justo en ese momento, el grupo de sus amigos llego, junto con la multitud y miraron incrédulos hacia los dos shamanes.

"NO PUEDO CREERLO!" Chocolove estallo en carcajadas junto con los demás, Fausto, Manta, Jeanne y Tamao (quienes se pusieron rojas) contuvieron la risa, pero aun así miraban a los pobres shamanes con burla.

"Haber muchachos, sonrían" Hao se burlo mientras les tomaba una foto.

"YA BASTA!"Ren grito avergonzado "DAME ESA CAMARA!"

Trato de levantarse pero, sus manos resbalaron con un licuado en el piso, haciendo que este callera sobre algo-alguien-quien soltó un quejido.

"Ren, pesas"

Fue entonces cuando se dieron cuenta de su posición. Ambos habían chocado con el carrito de licuados, haciendo que este se volcara sobre ellos, manchándolos con fruta y leche. Pero eso no fue todo, Yoh había resbalado, y como Ren lo estaba sujetando, cayó al suelo también, SOBRE YOH, llenos de fruta en una posición un **poquito** comprometedora.

Ren dio un gran salto lejos de Yoh, con la cara roja de vergüenza y le gritaba a Horohoro y a su hermana por que se callaran, y a Hao que dejara de tomar fotos. Yoh estaba tratando de recuperar el aire y tratando de ignorar las risas de burla y sorpresa de los demás. Su cara estaba igual de roja que la de Ren, y trato de no ver a nadie en la cara. Levanto la mirada y vio el famoso cuadro de Da Vinci, aquella mujer también le estaba sonriendo. Sin duda, Yoh quería desaparecer de ese lugar.

**.**

Pero justo cuando iba a levantarse y salir de ahí

**.**

Escucho una melodiosa risa de una persona

**.**

Y eso basto para que Yoh levantara su rostro y que sus ojos se iluminaran.

**.**

Pues escondida entre las demás risas, la rubia estaba sonriendo con burla y asombro.

**.**

A Yoh no le importo el momento vergonzoso, pues eso lo valía.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Esa sonrisa era más hermosa que la de la Mona lisa

* * *

><p><strong>~sonríe…sueña…vive…~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>!LEAN Y COMENTEN!<br>**


	10. Una apuesta,una revelación,una pregunta

**Aquí está listo el capi. Tuve varios problemas al imaginarme las peleas y en como seria este capítulo, pero por fin pude terminarlo. **

**Felices Vacaciones! **

**Espero que les guste :D**

* * *

><p>"Romántico no?" Kalim suspiro "Dos jóvenes enamorados, cenando en un restaurante a luz de vela, en la ciudad del amor"<p>

"Solo llévales el pan" Silva gruño.

Kalim rió un poco y tomo la canasta de pan junto con unas bebidas y las llevo hacia la mesa donde dos jóvenes se encontraban platicando.

"Adonde crees que viajaremos?" Pregunto Yoh cuando Kalim se alejo.

"No lo sé" suspiro Anna "Puede ser cualquier lugar del mundo. Aunque espero que sea el Caribe, hace tiempo que quiero ir a la playa"

"Deberíamos hacer una apuesta, cada quien dirá el lugar que piensa que seguirá, el mas acertado será el ganador y el perdedor recibirá un castigo" Yoh dijo animado.

"De acuerdo. Tienes hasta esta tarde para adivinar" Anna tomo un sorbo de su bebida.

"Que tu ya lo tienes?"

"Tal vez" Anna sonrió.

"Le leíste la mente a Silva y Kalim, verdad?" Yoh le acuso.

"Yo no hago trampa" Dijo Anna un poco indignada pero había burla en sus ojos.

"hmm"

Dejando el tema para después, Kalim trajo su comida y platicaron un poco de otras cosas. Al terminar de comer el postre, pagaron la cuenta y salieron a caminar por las calles de Paris. Era una cálida tarde, solo les quedaban dos días más en aquella ciudad para después viajar hacia otra.

Aun tenían muchas cosas por hacer, como entrenar y descansar, y muchas preguntas por resolver. Ambos habían llegado a un parque, no había mucho que hacer ese día más que Anna iba a entrenar con Hao e Yoh ir a ver las peleas con los demás.

Yoh tenía muchas preguntas y confusiones en mente, pero no sabía si alguien tuviera las respuestas. Al menos, podría intentar por las más sencillas.

"Anna"

"Sé que te preocupa, pero no es nada que debas temer Yoh, son solo viejas pesadillas" Anna le dijo mientras tomaba su mano. No estaba leyendo su mente, pero sabía que al joven shaman le preocupaba sus sueños.

"De tu infancia" Pregunto Yoh.

"Si" Anna suspiro y miro hacia el cielo "Había olvidado un poco mi pasado y recordarlo no fue nada lindo"

"Lo siento" Yoh le tomo el mentón para que la rubia lo viera a los ojos.

"No te disculpes" Anna le sonrió un poco y se acerco a él "Cuando este lista, te lo contare todo"

Yoh sonrió y le dio un tierno beso en los labios, pero fueron interrumpidos por una voz.

"Porque siempre que los vengo a buscar los encuentro así" Ambos se separaron y miraron a Hao con fastidio.

"Que quieres!" Yoh pregunto sin soltar a la rubia.

"Es mejor comenzar con el entrenamiento, hay una pelea que quiero ver en la tarde" Dijo Hao cruzándose de brazos.

"De acuerdo" Anna se separo de Yoh y camino hacia Hao. Ella también quería ver esa pelea, era mejor empezar temprano que terminar tarde. "Yoh no olvides la apuesta"

"No lo hare" El castaño sonrió.

Yoh iba a caminar hacia el hotel, pero se detuvo junto con los otros dos al escuchar una voz familiar.

"Valla, no me esperaba verlos juntos" Los tres jóvenes voltearon y se toparon con el anciano Asakura caminando hacia ellos.

"Abuelo! qué alegría verte!" Yoh abrazo a su abuelo.

"Lo mismo digo Yoh" Yohmei dijo "Como estuvo tu pelea?"

"Pasamos a la siguiente etapa" Yoh sonrió.

"Me alegro" Yohmei miro a los otros dos jóvenes que se encontraban un poco alejados de él "Anna, Hao, es bueno verlos también"

"Que lo trae por aquí?" Pregunto Anna. El semblante de Yohmei cambio a uno más serio.

"Podríamos ir a un lugar más cerrado? Necesito decirles algo a los tres" Dijo el anciano Asakura.

"Vallamos a mi habitación" Hao dijo.

Los cuatro se encaminaron al hotel y subieron hasta el último piso, donde se encontraba la habitación del shaman de fuego.

"Y Opacho?" Pregunto la rubia al no ver al pequeño en la habitación.

"Dando un paseo con Pilika y Tamao" Dijo Hao mientras se sentaba en la cama. Anna camino hacia la ventana y se recargo en la pared mientras que Yoh estaba parado enfrente de su abuelo.

"Y bien?" Pregunto Yoh.

"Yoh..." Yohmei suspiro "Tu abuela a muerto"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Qué?" Yoh susurro.

"Falleció?" Anna murmuro atónita.

"Más bien, la mataron" Yohmei dijo cerrando los ojos.

"Qué? Quien? Cómo?" Pregunto Yoh alterado.

"Cuando?" Anna pregunto seria.

"Fue justo después de cuando ustedes partieron, vino por la noche y le arrebato el alma, fue tan silencioso y repentino, que ni siquiera los espíritus de la naturaleza la escucharon llegar"

"Quien fue?" Pregunto Yoh con los puños cerrados.

"El ángel de las sombras"

"!" Hao miro disimuladamente a la rubia con sorpresa y nerviosismo.

Ella...estaba congelada.

"El ángel sombra..." Pronuncio Yoh "Quien es él?"

"Una leyenda antigua, relata sobre un espíritu nacido en la oscuridad y que vive en las sombras. Su poder sería capaz de convertirlo en shaman King, aun siendo él un espíritu" Dijo Hao mirando al techo.

"Tan fuerte es él?"

"Tanto que a veces es confundido por el mismísimo ángel de la muerte" Yohmei aclaro.

"Como sabes que fue él si es tan solo una leyenda?"

"Por que dejo esto" Yohmei les enseño una pluma negra que poseía unos cuantos destellos plateados. Yoh tomo curioso la pluma por el brillo y Yohmei saco un pequeño sobre.

"Y esto" Al tenerlo en la mano, este se volteo para ver a la rubia y entregarle el sobre. "Lleva tu nombre"

"..." Anna lo miro sin expresión y tomo el sobre que tenía su nombre con una hermosa caligrafía. Lo abrió y saco un pedazo de papel, levanto una ceja al no entender el mensaje y se lo dio a Hao para que él lo tradujera.

["**Curr' amerri d'e ilium ,cum amore, Anni-chan**"]

"Eso es latín?" Pregunto Yoh confundido.

"Es una lengua espiritual olvidada" Hao vuelve a mirar el papel "Dice…con amor y esperanza, para mi querida, Anni-chan"

"Anni-chan? No es así como ese tipo, Oz y Bon te llaman a veces?" Yoh le pregunto a la rubia.

"Si" Su voz era menos que un susurro.

"Esto cada vez se pone más interesante" Murmuro Hao.

"Como esta mama?" Pregunto Yoh a su abuelo.

"Deprimida, pero está bien. Vendrá a visitarlos tan pronto como obtengan la próxima locación del torneo"

"Lo lamento, por la abuela"

"A pesar de ser shamanes, Yoh, aun y siempre seremos humanos" Dijo Yohmei "Y como humanos, vivimos y morimos, ese es el ciclo de la vida"

"Tiene mis pésames" Hablo Anna calmada mente, sorprendiendo a los shamanes por como manejaba la situación.

"Gracias querida" Yohmei le dijo "Y quisiera aclarar que esa anciana te tenia cariño. Te acepto y entreno para que continuaras con su legado de Itako, pero como te convertiste en shaman, digamos que eso le afecto su orgullo y juicio"

"No tiene por que explicar, descuide" Anna le dijo.

"Bien, otra de las razones por la cual vine, fue para entregarles esto" Yohmei saco un libro muy viejo y maltratado.

"Acaso eso es…" Los tres jóvenes pusieron los ojos en blanco al ver aquel familiar libro.

"La bitácora mágica volumen dos" Yohmei sonrío burlón ante las caras de los 3 jóvenes.

"QUE!" Exclamo Hao "Pero yo solo escribí una bitácora"

"Fue escrita por Matamune"

"Ese gato tonto" Murmuro Hao cruzándose de brazos.

"Hubo problemas en encontrarla, el gato la había escondido muy bien pero la encontré debajo de la cama mientras limpiaba"

"Lindo escondite" Murmuro Anna.

"Deben entrenar muy duro" Yohmei miro al shaman de fuego "Hao, no sé de qué lado estés, pero creo que sabes lo peligroso que se volverá el torneo"

"Descuide, mi hermanito, Anna y yo hemos llegado a un acuerdo"

"Bien, entonces, está en sus manos" El anciano Asakura le entrego la bitácora- dos a Yoh. "Ahora si me disculpan, debo partir"

"Te vas tan pronto?"

"Si, lo siento Yoh, pero hay muchas cosas que debo hacer, eso y hablar con tu padre"

"Mi padre está aquí?" Yoh pregunto sorprendido.

"No te lo dijo? Oh bueno, ya lo veras supongo" Yohmei se encamino hacia la salida "Hasta luego"

"Adiós" Se despidieron los jóvenes y cuando el anciano salió de la habitación, el aire se puso tenso.

"…y ahora qué?" Pregunto Yoh. Hao cerró los ojos y suspiro. Anna entrecerró los ojos y tomo el pedazo de papel que Hao aun sostenía.

"Anna?" Pregunto el castaño.

"..." Ella no dijo nada y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

"Anna" La llamo Yoh preocupado.

"Déjenme sola" Gruño la rubia y salió de la habitación.

"Que le sucede?" Yoh se volteo pata ver a su hermano pero este se había levantado y le quito la bitácora-dos de sus manos "Hao?"

"Iremos a entrenar, nos vemos en el museo" Hao le dijo y se marcho.

Yoh miro hacia la puerta y suspiro. Miro la pluma que aun tenía en su mano y entrecerró un poco lo ojos.

Otra pregunta más al cuestionario.

**.**

**.**

"Anna" Hao corría tras ella. La chica había salido del hotel y se adentro en el bosque, y cuando escucho pasos detrás de ella se echo a correr.

"Anna! Para!" Hao le ordeno.

"_**Déjame**_" Le advirtió Anna.

"_**No**_" Hao corrió aun más y alcanzo a tomarle la mano, pero la rubia no tenía intenciones de quedarse e intento soltarse "Anna!"

"Solo déjame tranquila!" Anna le grito.

"Deja de ser testaruda por un momento y escúchame!" Hao la tomo por los hombros y la sacudió un poco, haciendo que Anna se quedara quieta en su lugar.

"..."

"No huyas" Susurro el shaman de fuego.

"…tu y yo sabemos de quien se trata..." la rubia dijo con un hilo de voz que hizo que el corazón del shaman de fuego palpitara fuertemente. Mas eso no fue todo, los ojos de Anna comenzaron a brillar y a derramas silenciosas lagrimas.

"Anita" Hao murmuro y la atrajo hacia un abrazo "hey, no llores, va a estar bien, todo va a estar bien así que no estés triste"

"No estoy triste" Anna dijo.

"Entonces por qué lloras?"

"Está vivo" Dijo Anna cerrando los ojos

"..." Hao entrecerró los ojos y acaricio la melena dorada de la chica.

Antes de que Anna pudiera decir algo, Hao la tomo fuerte de la cintura y brinco hacia atrás pues alguien les había lanzado una lluvia de flechas negras.

"Que conmovedor" Ambos jóvenes voltearon hacia las ramas de un árbol para ver a una chica castaña vestida con una falda y botas negras y un corsé morado. Tenía varios aretes en su cara y en su mano, se encontraba una ballesta negra.

"Pamela" Gruño Hao.

"Hola cariño me recuerdas?" Pamela le guiño a Hao, pero este la ignoro y puso a Anna atrás de el.

"Que quieres?" Pregunto el shaman de fuego.

"Oh, nada, estaba aburrida y los vi, así que dije, y porque no?" Pamela sonrió sádicamente.

"Estás loca" Anna le dijo.

"Y tu estas muerta!" Pamela apunto la ballesta hacia ellos y disparo cientos de flechas que salieron disparadas continuas. Una nube de polvo rodeo a Hao y Anna, y cuando se despejo, el escudo que crearon desapareció, y en su lugar, fuego comenzó a rodearlos.

"Pelearas con migo? No recuerdas la última vez que lo hiciste?" Pamela se burlo al ver al espíritu de fuego aparecer.

"Te gano una mujer" Anna miro burlonamente a Hao

"Te estoy protegiendo así que no me desconcentres!" Hao entrecerró los ojos haciendo a Anna cruzar sus brazos.

"Mátala"

Con solo una palabra, el espíritu de fuego se lanzo sobre Pamela, pero esta fue más rápida y brinco fuera de las garras del espíritu rojo. Este gruño hambriento y comenzó a lanzarle bolas de fuegos. Pero Pamela solo movía su mano, creando un especie de escudo que parecía un remolino. El fuego al hacer contacto con los remolinos, era consumido y desaparecía.

Anna entrecerró los ojos, bien lo había dicho ella, estos tipos de la '_orden' _tenían el nivel de Hao.

"Crees que con unas simples chispas me vencerás?" Pamela se burlo de Hao.

"Eres tan molesta" Hao trono sus dedos y el espíritu de fuego junto sus manos en el aire. Este comenzó a crear una inmensa bola de fuego a la cual Pamela bostezo al ver.

"Que aburrido" La castaña apunto su ballesta hacia el espíritu de fuego y una energía morada comenzó a concentrarse en la punta.

"Su furyoku" Murmuro Anna

"Si lo sé" Hao se limito a decir. Anna comprendió al instante lo que planeaba y miro con atención la pelea.

"Qué? planeas usar tus flechas para acabar con mi espíritu?" Pregunto Hao.

Pamela disparo una flecha morada y esta cayo a los pies del espíritu de fuego.

"Linda puntería" Anna levanto una ceja.

"Déjame decirte cariño, que sin oxigeno, el fuego se muere!" Pamela extendió sus brazos y el viento se volvió violento, y de repente, la flecha morada exploto, creando una especie de tornado que envolvió al espíritu de fuego, y con un grito agonizante cayó de rodillas bajo la mirada de Anna y Hao.

"_**Quieres mas espectáculo?" **_Hao solo miraba indiferente a Pamela.

"_**Dame 1 minuto más" **_Anna suspiro y cerró los ojos.

Hao chifló y el espíritu de fuego rugió. Las personas normales pensarían que aquel rugido era un horrible trueno. El espíritu de fuego se levanto poco a poco y extendió sus brazos, desasiendo el tornado que lo aprisionaba.

"Si no hay oxígeno no hay fuego, correcto" Hao sonrió "Pero al rodearlo de aire, creo que le brindas mas no crees?"

"Hmp" Pamela brinco hacia atrás, esquivando las bolas de fuego que el espíritu le lanzaba. Trono las dedos, y varios vodkirians aparecieron. **(Si no los recuerdan, son criaturas parecidas a los sin corazón de kingdom hearts, solo que un poco más grandes y con huecos en los ojos) **Estas chillaron y corrieron hacia Hao y Anna. Un vodkirian brinco sobre Anna pero la rubia solo dio un paso a la derecha, haciendo que la criatura se estrellara contra el suelo.

El espíritu de fuego se retorció y comenzó a tomar a los vodkirians con sus garras. Estos chillaban y trataban de salir pero el espíritu de fuego se los llevo a la boca y los consumió.

Anna miro con asco la escena y poso su mirada sobre la castaña quien la miraba con una mueca de desagrado.

"Por que eres tan especial?" Pamela pregunto mientras le apuntaba con el arma.

"Con ella no te metas" Hao gruño y la jalaba para atrás. Pamela casi se cae pero recupero el equilibrio y miro a Hao con cara de pocos amigos. Pero después abrió los ojos de golpe y sonrió sádicamente.

"Oh, ya veo"

Dicho esto, Pamela le apunto con el arma y disparo cientos de flechas. Hao solo la miro con aburrimiento y creó un escudo, pero con lo que no contaba fue que las flechas salían disparadas en línea vertical, juntándose y tomando velocidad, por lo que al impactarse contra el escudo, este comenzó a ser empujado hacia atrás.

Hao se distrajo cuando una flecha logro pasar el escudo, y tuvo que brincar, por lo que el escudo se rompió y Pamela aprovecho para dispararle las flechas a su cuerpo.

"Hao" Murmuro Anna al ver como las flechas le daban y lo aventaban lejos. Iba a caminar hacia el pero su camino fue bloqueado.

"Quieta princesa" Pamela se puso enfrente de la rubia pero una llamarada de fuego la mando volando unos cuantos metros.

"Déjala tranquila" Hao gruño y camino hacia Anna. La rubia noto que no tenía ningún rasguño pero si tenía una mueca de desagrado.

"Aun puedes moverte" Pamela miro feo a Hao y en como el shaman de fuego protegía a la rubia, meneo la cabeza divertida ante el asunto.

"Como lo haces?" Le pregunto a la rubia.

"Hacer qué?"

"Como es que tu, Anna, tienes a los dos gemelos Asakura, comiendo de la palma de tu mano?"

"..."

"Celosa?" Anna la miro sin expresión.

"Anna, no la provoques" Hao sonrío.

"Tranquilo cariño, no lastimare a tu princesa" Pamela sonrió y coloco su ballesta en su hombro "Por ahora"

El viento la rodeo y desapareció. Hao suspiro y trono los dedos, haciendo al espíritu de fuego desaparecer.

"Pero quien se cree que es esta idiota?" Anna gruño ferozmente.

"Pamela, trabaja junto con Link y Draco" Hao le dijo mientras sacudía la tierra de su chaqueta. Anna respiro profundo para calmarse y se giro para caminar de vuelta a la ciudad.

"Su nivel es más poderoso que el de Link, y ese tipo está más arriba del nivel de los demás." Anna murmuro pero sabía que Hao la escuchaba. "Y ella está a tu nivel"

"Tal vez con la ayuda de la bitácora-dos los superemos" Hao menciono.

"Tal vez, pero todos deberán entrenar"

"Oh, te preocupan" Hao sonrió, haciendo a Anna bufar.

"Y a ti también" La rubia dijo y el shaman de fuego se cruzo de brazos.

"Di lo que quieras"

"Vamos" La rubia apresuro.

"Quieres verlos no es cierto?" Hao le dijo mientras caminaba junto a ella.

"Sé que también te mueres por verlo" Anna le dijo.

"Entonces" Hao extendió su mano para que ella la tomara "No hay que llegar tarde"

"Hmp" Anna rolo los ojos y acepto la mano. En segundos fueron envueltos en llamas y al abrir los ojos, ya se encontraban en el museo.

No les costó mucho en encontrar a los demás, con tan solo escuchar los gritos de Horohoro les basto para encontrarlos en las gradas.

"Hola" Llamo Hao para captar su atención.

"Pensé que estaban entrenando" Yoh menciono mientras tomaba a la rubia de la mano.

"Hubo complicaciones" Murmuro ella.

"?" Yoh se le quedo viendo haciendo a Anna suspirar.

"Te cuento luego" Dijo esto mientras se recargaba en su hombro.

"Hmm, la pelea ya empezó" Ren menciono y todos prestaron atención.

Todos prestaron atención a la pelea.

Solo Alice y Oz tenían a sus espíritus afuera, y estos eran de un tamaño mediano. El de Alice era un hermoso conejo blanco con un moño atado a su cuello y este traía lo que parcia ser una ametralladora. Mientras que el espíritu de Oz era un ratón tuerto, pues un parche negro le cubría un ojo, y este traía dos espadas muy filosas. Bon solo miraba al otro equipo con aburrimiento.

"Acabemos con esto" Ordeno el líder del equipo contrario. Sus espíritus eran unos guerreros medievales, con armadura, espadas y escudos. Estos desaparecieron y se fusionaron con sus amos, dándoles armadura y armas. Uno de ellos, el líder, giro su espada y corrió hacia el equipo contrario.

"Ataca" La voz de Alice era demasiado suave que casi todos los hombres quedaron cautivados, pero no duro mucho ya que el conejo salto y disparo. Las balas eran remplazadas por pequeños misiles de color blanco que salieron disparados uno tras otro a una velocidad muy rápida. Estos impactaron en el pecho del guerrero, mandándolo a volar y caer al suelo. Pero el conejo desapareció, y bajo la mirada de todos apareció en medio de los otros dos, y con un giro, lanzo dos misiles a cada lado, golpeando así a los otros dos.

"Que velocidad" Murmuro Horohoro. Se pudiera decir que esa velocidad igualaba a Chocolove en su oversoul.

"Mickey, ya sabes que hacer" Oz dijo y el ratón corrió velozmente hacia los guerreros, quienes se estaban levantando.

"Esos espíritus no son normales" Incluso Jeanne podía sentir el extraño furyoku del equipo Fidine.

Mickey, el ratón, corrió a una velocidad increíble blandiendo sus espadas que en un segundo dejo desarmados a los guerreros. Las espadas brillaron de un color azul y las arrojo. Estas funcionaron como boomerang e hizo que los del equipo contrario se reunieran en un mismo punto.

Al ya estar reunidos, ese brillo azul giro alrededor de los guerreros y se convirtió en una cadena, dejándolos atrapados.

"Su furyoku, lo están escondiendo" Murmuro Anna.

Las espadas regresaron a la mano del ratón, y junto con el conejo brincaron hacia sus amos, quienes a su vez, se movieron a un lado, dejando solo a Bon en frente del equipo contrario.

"Vamos Bon" Animo Alice.

Bon sonrió tímidamente y alzo una mano. Su puño comenzó a ser rodeado por furyoku blanco, los del equipo contrario se retorcían y trataban de liberarse pero no podían.

Sintieron una opresión en sus pechos y el aire se les agoto. Miraron al frente y se vieron rodeados por una luz blanca que parecía quemarles la piel pero al mismo tiempo, les congelaba el cuerpo. Perdieron la posesión de almas, estas simplemente estallaron en pedazos.

Lo último que vieron fue la sonrisa de Bon seguida de una luz segadora.

"No lo entiendo" Yoh dijo.

"Que cosa?" Hao le pregunto.

"Son fuertes, pero no están mostrando sus mejores habilidades, solo están jugando"

Los demás se quedaron callados, pues notaron lo mismo.

**.**

La pelea solo duro unos 4 minutos

**.**

"El equipo Fidine es el ganador!" Radim exclamo.

Los del equipo Fidine sonrieron ligeramente y comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida. Oz paso un brazo por los hombros de Bon y lo guio hasta la salida mientras que Alice caminaba alado de ellos calmadamente. Unos apaches fueron a la arena para levantar a los del otro equipo, y al ver que estos no despertaban, se los llevaron de ahí.

Jeanne se quedo muy callada al presenciar aquel furyoku blanco, incluso Yoh lo noto extraño. Hubo murmullos, pero todo se calmo cuando Radim anuncio la próxima pelea.

"Hao" Anna se volteo para decirle que no hiciera nada precipitado pero el shaman ya había desaparecido "Idiota"

"Adónde vas?" Le pregunto Yoh a la rubia que se alejaba.

"A entrenar con tu hermano" La rubia le dijo con pesadez "Sigue pensando, la apuesta aun no termina"

Yoh sonrió ante ese comentario.

**.**

**.**

El equipo Fidine iba caminando tranquilamente hacia las afueras del museo.

"Esto es muy aburrido" Bon se quejo.

"Ten paciencia quieres?" Alice le dijo.

"Pero es que las peleas son-

"Las peleas son demasiado sencillas, no?" El equipo Fidine volteo para ver a Hao caminar hacia ellos.

"Te gusto el espectáculo?" Bon pregunto con una sonrisa a la cual Hao contesto con una de sus sonrisas de superioridad.

"No fue nada que no haya visto"

"Eres un engreído" Bon gruño.

"Y tu un renacuajo" Hao lo miro feo.

"Y ambos son unos idiotas"

Todos voltearon para ver a Anna atándose su bandana en la cabeza.

"Anni/Anna"

"Me estas siguiendo, corazón?" Hao le pregunto con una sonrisa.

"Sigue soñando" Anna se cruzo de brazos "Este tipo tiene razón, las peleas son demasiado sencillas que no hay necesidad de utilizar todo su poder, o me equivoco?"

"Te diste cuenta?" Oz sonrió.

"Creo que es obvio" Anna levanto una ceja y lo miro aburrida.

"Hn" Bon apareció a lado de Anna y la abrazo por los hombros. "Anni, Anni, pequeña Anni"

Y cuando esperabas algo importante…..

"Quieres ir por un helado?" Bon le pregunto sonriendo a la rubia, la cual solo lo miro con indiferencia.

"No"

"Eres tan fría!" Bon lloriqueo bajo la sombra de un árbol.

"Porque esconden sus habilidades?" Pregunto Anna, ignorando al peli violeta.

"Hay que guardar lo mejor para el final? No lo crees?" Alice sonrió con complicidad.

"Hmp"

"Bien, Anna y yo tenemos asuntos pendientes, así que nos vamos" Hao tomo a la rubia por el brazo y comenzó a caminar.

"Que ni se te ocurra hacerle algo pervertido!" Bon le grito con aura amenazadora.

"Te juro que lo mato" Gruño Hao entre dientes.

"Vamos a entrenar o no?" La rubia pregunto con fastidio y se dejo llevar hasta el parque, donde ambos se sentaron bajo la sombra de un gran árbol.

**.**

**.**

El grupo de shamanes se dirigía hacia el hotel para descansar o ver la tele. Cada quien se fue a su cuarto. Las chicas estaban comenzando a guardar la ropa, pues pronto partirían y los chicos estaban tirados en las camas o el piso aburridos y sin nada que hacer.

De pronto la puerta se abre.

"Donde esta Anna? Quería enseñarle una nueva blusa que compre" Pilika apareció junto con Tamao y Opacho, quien venía cargando algunas bolsas.

"Está entrenando con Hao" Yoh dijo desde su cama.

"Oh bueno" Pilika suspiro y salieron.

"No crees que pasa demasiado tiempo con él?" Horohoro le pregunto a Yoh quien estaba más dormido que despierto.

"Hmm...no" Yoh bostezo y cerró los ojos "Además, solo él puede ayudarla con su poder"

Los demás se dieron una mirada, pero decidieron abandonar el tema.

**.**

**.**

"Comenzaremos respirando hondo"

"Esto es una tontería" Anna murmuro pero recibió un leve golpe "Oye!"

"Aquí yo soy el maestro y harás todo lo que yo te diga" Hao sonrió pícaramente por lo cual recibió una cachetada. "Estaba hablando del entrenamiento!"

"Si claro" Anna bufo.

"Desacuerdo, concéntrate" Anna cerró los ojos "Pon tu mente en blanco. Trata de leer mis pensamientos"

"Que aburrida mente tienes" Anna dijo.

"Hmp" Hao solo rodo los ojos "Bien, ahora trata de bloquearlos"

"Eso es fácil" Anna dijo calmadamente, pero de repente abrió sus ojos con sorpresa "Hao!"

"Que! No estaba pensando en nada malo" Se excuso el shaman de fuego extrañado por la expresión de la rubia.

"No lo pensaste, lo sentiste" Aclaro la rubia.

"Y ahí está el problema"

"Algo esta sucediéndome" Confeso Anna "Puedo escuchar o bloquear los pensamientos, pero las emociones…no puedo evitarlas"

"Pero no has creado ningún onii" Hao dijo.

"Algo los retiene" Anna cerro los ojos "Es como si, hubiera una barrera reteniéndolos en alguna parte dentro de mí, y temo que…"

"Si esa barrera se rompe, invocaras un Oh-onii o pero" Hao susurro entrecerrando los ojos.

"Que son estas marcas" Pregunto Anna mirando los tatuajes, pues se había quitado los guantes para meditar.

"No lo sé" Dijo sinceramente Hao.

"La bitácora, deberíamos abrirla con Yoh presente" Anna le dijo mientras veía el libro.

"Oh, claro que Yoh tiene que estar presente, el gato tonto cerro el libro con su furyoku y solo Yoh sabrá como abrirlo" Dijo Hao cruzándose de brazos.

"Algo más que quieras enseñarme?" Pregunto Anna cansada.

"Tienes que decirle"

"No"

"Si no lo haces, se lo diré yo" Hao dijo seriamente.

"Si le dices juro que te mato" Anna lo fulmino con la mirada.

"No puedes amenazarme" Hao le regreso la mirada.

"Le diré cuando sea el momento" Anna le dijo tratando de cerrar el tema.

"Sé que te preocupa, pero créeme Anna, le preocupas mas si le guardas secretos" Hao le dijo ya sin la mirada amenazadora.

"Le prometí que se lo diría cuando estuviera lista y eso no será pronto" La rubia se cruzo de brazos, terca en que no cedería en cambiar su opinión.

"Respiremos hondo y pongamos la mente en blanco" Murmuro entre dientes el shaman de fuego, sabiendo que no le ganaría.

**.**

**.**

Ya estaba oscureciendo. Anna caminaba a paso lento hacia el hotel. Lo único que querría era ver a Yoh y acostarse a dormir. Solo un día más aquí en Paris y después viajarían a la siguiente etapa. Había tantas cosas por hacer, pero parecía no haber tiempo para todo.

La rubia iba muy sumida en sus pensamientos que no noto que ya había llegado al hotel.

"Buenas noches madame" El portero le dijo cuando abrió la puerta pero Anna ni en cuenta.

Primero que nada, debían entrenar, y mucho. Deben de abrir la bitácora-dos, aprender las técnicas y entrenar. También tienen que descubrir, (Anna y Hao), lo que ocurre con sus sueños y el porqué la buscan a ella.

Suspiro un poco mareada, cosa que hizo que perdiera el equilibrio.

"Cuidado" Unos brazos la sujetaron antes de que cayera al piso.

"Yoh" Anna murmuro.

"Estas bien?" Le pregunto el castaño.

"Si, solo fue una punzada" Anna puso una mano en su cabeza "Poner la mente en blanco muchas veces puede afectarte"

"Sera mejor que te sientes" Yoh sonrió un poco y la guio hacia unos sillones donde la rubia se sentó "Que tal el entrenamiento?"

"Aburrido" Bostezo la rubia "Sabes, solo tú puedes abrir la bitácora-dos, Matamune puso un poco de su furyoku y aunque alguien más intentara abrirlo, el libro no sede"

"Lo intentaremos mañana" Yoh se estiro de brazos "Ya solo nos queda una noche más aquí en Paris"

En ese momento, sus oráculos comenzaron a parpadear.

"Justo a tiempo" Anna dijo.

"A la cuenta de tres, diremos el nombre" Yoh le dijo a la rubia "1, 2, 3"

"Nueva York" "Hawaii"

"Y la respuesta es"

"**Si han recibido este mensaje, significa que pasaron a la siguiente etapa, por favor, se les informa que usted y su equipo viajen a ****Hawaii ****y esperen para más información"**

"Gano yo" Anna sonrió con arrogancia.

"Eso no es justo! Leíste la mente de los apaches!" Yoh le reprocho.

"Corrección, sus pensamientos llegaron a mi cabeza, hay diferencia" Anna le corrigió e Yoh hico un puchero.

"Que quieres que haga?" Le pregunto el castaño. Anna lo miro con un brillo peligroso en sus ojos y se acerco a él, rodeando su cuello con sus brazos.

"Hm…ya pensare en algo" Anna le susurro en el oído.

"Anna" Yoh se sonrojo por el acercamiento de la chica.

"Hn" La rubia sonrió levemente y se acerco a los labios Yoh, quien esperaba ansioso aquel beso pero fueron interrumpidos-de nuevo-

"Enserio, por que siempre me los encuentro así"

"Hao!" Gruño Yoh ya cansado de que su hermano siempre los interrumpía en aquellos momentos.

"Olvide que venía detrás de mi" Susurro Anna tímidamente. Por lo que Yoh rió y la abrazo.

* * *

><p><strong>No me dejes caer<strong>

* * *

><p><span>LEAN Y COMENTEN!<span>

**xD Anna solo se abre con los gemelos Asakura. Que lindos, bueno y también con Opacho, pero con Opacho es inevitable. **

**Que es esto que solo Anna y Hao conocen? Y por qué Anna teme en decirlo? Más misterio aparecerá pero el rompecabezas comenzara a armarse solo. Si quieren descubrirlo, tendrán que leer los siguientes capítulos. **

**Bye-bye**


	11. A través del espejo

**Aquí está el capitulo, espero que les guste. **

**Lean la nota al final! :D**

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**.**_

"_**Blanco o negro…realidad o fantasía?"**_

_**.**_

"_**Los sueños, son como un espejo, reflejan los deseos y temores de una persona, pero cuando el alma atraviesa el espejo, el reflejo ya no es el mismo"**_

_**Un chico peli azul susurro a la nada. **_

_** "Oz?" Alice lo miro preocupada y cubrió los ojos de su amado con su mano.**_

"_**Lo siento, eso no sonó nada poético"**_

"_**No me digas que…" Alice lo miro sorprendida. Oz solo sonrió levemente mientras retiraba la mano de sus ojos. **_

"_**Me temo que si" **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Las chicas estaban recogiendo sus cosas silenciosamente, eran las 10 de la mañana y habían planeado en ir a ver la torre Eiffel y visitar el zoológico. Como este sería su último día en París, querían disfrutarlo.

"Seguro se enojara cuando vea que la abandonamos" Pilika susurro con temor.

"Dejemos la dormir" Jun susurro y camino hacia la puerta. "Salgamos en silencio"

Las demás la siguieron, tratando de hacer el más mínimo ruido posible. Claro que no funciono, ya que Tamao tropezó soltando un chillido y Pilika casi se cae en atraparla.

"Dije en silencio!" Jun exclamo pero rápidamente se tapo la boca.

"!" Todas se congelaron en sus lugares y voltearon hacia atrás, pero al no ver señas de peligro suspiraron y salieron del cuarto.

"Lo siento" Tamao y Pilika susurraron.

"Vamos pues" Jun las animo.

"Las alcanzo en un momento" Jeanne les susurro y regreso a la habitación. Su mirada preocupada se poso sobre la chica que dormía en su cama todavía.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Con solo sentir aquella opresión en el pecho, supo que esta sería otra noche atrapada en aquel lugar oscuro. Sus ojos se abrieron pero no dieron señal de vida. Esos ojos, ya acostumbrados a la oscuridad, solo parpadearon. _

_Con un suspiro, movió su cuerpo contra la gravedad del lugar, de modo que ya no se encontraba suspendida y comenzó a caminar. _

_Caminó y caminó_

_Derecha o izquierda, frente o detrás, no había modo de saber en qué dirección se dirigía. Fueron aquellas pequeñas luces bailando lo que alivio un poco mente. Al menos reconocía hacia donde la guiarían. _

_Y así fue, las luces, como contentas de verla, bailaron alrededor suyo y comenzaron a guiarla hacia aquel bosque blanco. _

_Se detuvo en la entrada del bosque. Trato de ver si se encontraba algo más pero solo había arboles viejos y oscuridad. Las pequeñas luces que la rodeaban saltaron y se dirigieron hacia atrás. La chica volteo y bufo al ver las luces bailar alrededor del shaman de fuego. _

"_No te ibas a ir sin mí, verdad?" Le pregunto con arrogancia. _

"_Hmp, también estas aquí" Pregunto la rubia cruzándose de brazos._

"_Algo nos quiere a los dos aquí" Hao comenzó a caminar hacia el bosque "Andando"_

"_No me ordenes" Gruño la rubia entrando en el bosque. _

_Las luces los siguieron, aquellas partículas de luz era lo único que iluminaba el lugar. _

"_Que crees que exista mas allá de este bosque?" Pregunto Hao. _

"_Oscuridad" La rubia contesto._

"_Deberíamos apostar" _

"_O deberíamos investigar"_

"_Hiciste una apuesta con Yoh, pero con migo no quieres" El shaman de fuego se cruzo de brazos. _

"_Celoso?" Anna dijo sin voltear a verlo o detenerse. _

"_Tal vez" Hao sonrió "O tal vez tienes miedo de perder"_

"_Sigue provocándome y te mostrare lo que es una pesadilla" La rubia lo amenazo, haciendo a Hao reír nervioso. _

_Caminaron unos cuantos metros más, cuando de repente las luces titilaron. Ambos jóvenes no dijeron nada, pero sabían que algo iba a suceder. Una pequeña luz enfrente de Anna comenzó a temblar. La rubia cogió la luz antes de que cayera y la atrajo hacia ella. Su luz se estaba apagando. _

"_Anna" Hao dijo seriamente. Las demás luces comenzaron a temblar y estas comenzaron a alejarse más profundo en el bosque cuando un rugido resonó por todo el lugar._

"_Hao…" La rubia tomo aire. _

"_Corre"_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Algo los perseguía, las luces los guiaban por el bosque pero los rugidos se escuchaban cada vez más cerca. Para ese entonces, los rugidos parecían más unos llantos de lamento o dolor. El shaman de fuego casi tropieza cuando algo rozo su espalda. Unas luces volaron hacia atrás para alumbrar y retener a los que los perseguían. _

_Hao miró hacia atrás sin dejar de correr, y vio unas siluetas negras, casi como manchas negras con ojos amarillos siguiéndolo. La rubia volteo para ver y vio lo mismo. Esas manchas rugieron y aventaron a las luces fuera de su camino con sus garras. _

_Estas manchas parecían volar, y con un impulso se lanzaron contra los dos jóvenes. _

"_Pero qué demonios son esas cosas?" Hao pregunto saltando hacia otra parte. _

"_Sombras" La rubia susurro viendo detalladamente aquellas criaturas. No tenían forma, eran solo unas manchas con garras deformes y ojos amarillentos. Hao alzo una mano pero se sorprendió cuando no sucedió nada. _

"_Espíritu de fuego!" Llamo pero __no ocurrió absolutamente nada__ "No puede ser!" _

_Sin espíritu o armas, los jóvenes siguieron corriendo. Brincaban y trataban de esquivar las garras de aquellas sombras. Las luces, aunque estaban perdiendo su brillo, no dejaban de guiarlos a través del bosque. _

_Una sombra tomo a Hao por los pies y este cayó maldiciendo a la sombra y la pateo. Al menos estas eran solidas, así que la sombra recibió una fuerte patada en la cara. Las luces rodearon a la rubia e impidieron su paso, ella trataba de librarse de ellas, pues unas sombras venían detrás de ella, pero las luces titilaron y no se lo permitieron. _

_Fue entonces cuando la rubia levanto la vista y noto que por donde se dirigía ya no había arboles, sino que estos estaban rodeando un hueco negro y ahí fue cuando logro distinguir unas ondas blancas formándose en la superficie. _

"_Un lago?" Murmuro la rubia. _

"_Anna detrás de ti!" El shaman de fuego le advirtió, y la rubia volteo rápidamente para golpear a la sombra que se había lanzado contra ella. _

"_Como pelearemos?" Pregunto ella al ver que las sombras se acercaban rápidamente. _

"_Como quieres que sepa?" Hao exclamo mientras golpeaba a una sombra. Las pequeñas luces titilaron fuertemente y se lanzaron contra las sombras, haciendo que estas retrocedieran un poco. _

"_Vamos pequeñas ustedes pueden" Animo Hao quien no se dio cuenta que una sombra lo iba a atacar. _

"_Estúpido, detrás de ti!" La rubia exclamo justo a tiempo para que Hao detuviera el ataque y mandara a volar a la sombra lejos de él. _

_La rubia miro al lago y después hacia arriba, pero solo había un techo oscuro. De pronto, sintió un dolor agudo en su corazón, haciéndola perder el aire y tambalear un poco. El shaman de fuego noto la mueca de dolor de la rubia y corrió hacia ella, pero un grupo de sombras bloquearon su camino y lo lanzaron lejos. _

_La rubia apretó un puño contra su pecho y comenzó a toser, ese dolor era agonizante, no sabía la causa pero quería que parara de inmediato. _

"_Anna!"_

_La rubia volteo para ver a una sombra brincar hacia ella, y de un rápido movimiento, la sombra había empujado a la rubia hacia atrás, haciéndola caer a aquel extraño lago negro. _

_Hao corrió hacia el lugar pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, su cuerpo comenzó a desvanecerse hasta desaparecer. _

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Anna cayó al lago junto con la sombra que la empujo. Lo primero que descubrió fue que podía respirar, así que hizo todo lo que pudo por soltarse del agarre de la sombra. Golpe, patada, arañazos pero la sombra no cedía. Fue entonces cuando el dolor que sentía en su pecho fue remplazado por una punzada en su mano izquierda, y por instinto la levanto._

_El tatuaje de la estrella brillo de color blanco y antes de que la rubia parpadeara, este soltó un rayo de furyoku puro, dándole a la sombra y haciéndola desaparecer. _

_Anna se quedo atónita ante eso y miro su mano. El brillo estaba desapareciendo, pero aun podía sentir el poder que salió de esta. Meneo la cabeza y miro hacia todas partes, buscando, tratando de encontrar una manera de salir de ese lugar. Fue entonces cuando sintió una presencia más y miro hacia abajo. _

_Había algo, parecía una esfera de luz, y aun que estuviera rodeada de oscuridad pura, desprendía un brillo muy intenso. Con solo ver esa luz, era como si un calor agradable la inundara por dentro. Sin temor, extendió su mano hacia la luz para tratar de tomarla. _

_Pero antes de que sus dedos la tocaran, algo frio la tomo del brazo. _

"_**Te tengo, Anni-chan"**_

.

"!" La rubia despertó de golpe respirando profundamente, acto que hizo que la peli plata cayera de la cama donde estaba sentada.

"Anna!" Exclamo.

"Por dios Jeanne, pero que estabas haciendo?" Pregunto la rubia tratando de recuperar el aliento.

"Lo siento" Jeanne se levanto y miro a la rubia preocupada "Sentí que tu furyoku se elevaba demasiado y no querías despertar, pensé que algo malo te sucedía"

"No es nada, solo malas vibras" Anna dijo mientras se frotaba los ojos.

"Es tarde, hay desayuno en la cocina, quieres que me quede contigo?" Pregunto Jeanne cálidamente.

"No hace falta" La rubia dijo.

"Las chicas y yo estaremos en la torre Eiffel, Yoh y Ren se han quedado en su habitación por si necesitas algo"

"Gracias"

Con una última mirada, Jeanne salió del cuarto dejando a la rubia profunda en sus pensamientos. Miro su palma izquierda, el tatuaje no brillaba pero palpitaba fuertemente. Suspiro pesadamente e iba a levantarse pero algo la distrajo.

"Y tú qué haces aquí?" Gruño ella mientras veía al shaman de fuego sentado en la ventana.

"Enserio me preguntas eso?" Hao dijo serio.

"Pensé que las pesadillas desaparecerían" Anna masajeo su frente, tratando de disminuir el dolor de cabeza que tenia.

"Esa no fue una pesadilla" El shaman de fuego se cruzo de brazos "Alguien nos invito a entrar, pero quien? Que es ese lugar, quien nos invoca a ir?"

"Primero debemos descubrir quién y por qué asesinaron a la anciana Asakura y por qué tiene que ver con migo" Anna dijo cerrando los ojos.

"El ángel de las sombras"

"…"

Hao miro a la rubia pero esta no se movió ni dijo una palabra. Salto de la ventana hacia el cuarto y se acerco lentamente a la rubia.

"Anna"

"Dime" La rubia bajo sus manos de la frente a sus ojos, cubriéndolos de ver y ser vistos.

"Que tanto recuerdas de tu pasado?" Hao le pregunto con voz suave.

"Lo suficiente"

"Me recuerdas?" El shaman de fuego se sentó frente a ella "Y nuestra promesa?"

"Si"

La voz de la rubia era suave pero a la vez cortante, advirtiendo al shaman de fuego que esa platica estaba por terminada.

"Ocurrió algo después de que cayeras al lago?" Pregunto Hao a la rubia, quien seguía cubriendo sus ojos.

"Nada"

"Anna" La rubia suspiro

"Una marca brillo, solté un rayo de furyoku, había una esfera de luz, y _alguien _me tomo del brazo, entonces desperté asustando a Jeanne"

"Alguien?" Pregunto Hao.

"No quiero hablar de eso" La rubia dijo secamente. Hao miro a la rubia, no necesitaba preguntarle si estaba bien, pues sabía que la rubia mentiría o no le diría. Con solo verla, sabía lo que quería.

"Bien, te dejo" Hao se levanto y camino hacia la puerta y antes de que saliera, hablo, sabiendo que la rubia lo escucharía. "Antes de que lo olvide, esta tarde serán las últimas peleas y hay un equipo que nos falta de ver"

"Si lo sé" Anna removió sus manos de sus ojos pero no lo miro "Ahora vete"

Hao salió cerrando la puerta y Anna suspiro. Se levanto y se metió a bañar. Lo único que quería era olvidarse de todo por un momento, las cosas se estaban complicando y volviendo confusas. Pronto llegaría el momento de buscar respuestas, y cuando ese momento llegue, la verdad surgiría.

Y eso era lo que más temía la rubia.

**.**

Recordar la verdad.

**.**

**.**

En un lugar oscuro.

En aquel extraño castillo, un hombre de edad media estaba sentado en el trono de plata y huesos leyendo un libro. Su piel era tan pálida como la nieve y tenía un ojo de un hermoso color rojo escarlata ya que, un parche negro cubría su ojo derecho. Aun así, se podía apreciar una cicatriz que marcaba una línea desde su frente, atravesando su ojo, hasta llegar a su mejilla. Su cabello era lacio y largo, de un extraño color plateado. Era un ser divino a simple vista, pero nadie podía ver el corazón oscuro que ocultaba dentro de él.

"Mi señor"

Levanto el rostro y arrodillado bajo el trono se encontraba Link.

"Como va su misión?" Pregunto.

"Hemos vigilado a la chica" Link dijo "Los gemelos Asakura siempre están con ella, pero son demasiado débiles para pelear"

"Y la princesa?" Pregunto con curiosidad.

"A demostrado pocas habilidades mi señor" Link dijo agachando un poco la cabeza.

"Entonces ya saben que es lo que deben hacer para dejar salir sus poderes ocultos"

"Si mi señor" Link se levanto, hizo una reverencia y salió del lugar. El hombre dejo el libro a un lado y se levanto, su capa roja meneándose al caminar.

"Sé lo que ocultas, mi querida princesa" Dijo mientras miraba por la ventana "Y pronto será el momento de revelarlo"

**.**

**.**

Anna salió de su habitación y se dirigió a la de los chicos. Ni siquiera toco la puerta, simplemente la abrió y levanto una ceja al ver a Yoh tirado en su cama y a Ren sentado en el sillón con un refresco en la mano.

"Pero que flojos son"

"Anna!"Ambos voltearon a verla sorprendidos.

"Pensé que irías con las chicas a ver la torre" Yoh dijo sonriendo mientras se sentaba en la cama.

"Decidí no ir" Anna dijo adentrándose en la habitación.

"Quien es la floja ahora" Murmuro Ren.

"Te escuche"

"!" Ren se levanto de un salto y corrió hacia el baño "T-tomare un baño!"

Yoh rió ante el comportamiento de su amigo.

"Encontraste algo?" Anna dijo apuntando hacia la bitácora-dos que se encontraba a un lado de él.

"No mucho" Yoh la tomo en manos "Aun no puedo abrirlo" Dijo suspirando y miro a la rubia "Tienes alguna pista"

"Nop"

Dicho esto, la rubia se dejo caer junto al castaño en la cama. Yoh sonrió tiernamente al verla. Se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos, hasta que la voz de la rubia intervino.

"Oye"

"Si?"

"Tráeme un café" La rubia ordeno, Yoh hizo un puchero pero la rubia sonrió con arrogancia "Gane la apuesta"

"Hmm…"

Yoh se levanto reprochando en silencio y fue a la mini cocina para hacer un café. Anna se sentó en la cama, de modo que su espalda ahora estaba recargada a la pared y tomo la bitácora-dos. Observándola y analizándola, como es que no podían abrir ese libro antiguo? No necesitaba una llave, entonces…como lo abrirían?

Yoh volvió con una taza de café, la rubia la tomo y le dio un sorbo. El castaño bostezó y se acostó de nuevo en la cama, esta vez, usando las piernas de la rubia como almohada. Anna tenía las intenciones de empujarlo o algo por el estilo, pues aun no estaba muy acostumbrada al 'contacto intimo' pero contuvo sus intenciones y lo dejo descansar.

Estuvieron así por un par de minutos, hasta que el castaño hablo.

"Hoy tuve…un sueño extraño" Dijo en un susurro.

"Ya somos dos" La rubia murmuro "Quieres hablar de eso?"

"Estaba en un cuarto blanco, pero sin paredes o suelo o techo, era solo un espacio inexistente" Anna cerró los ojos mientras que Yoh seguía relatando su sueño en un audible susurro "Estaba cayendo o flotando, no lose, estaba solo, pero de pronto había esta esfera de luz, trate de tomarla pero algo negro la tomo primero y desapareció, y entonces, desperté"

El silencio inundo la habitación….

**.**

**.**

"Estaba cayendo, en un cuarto oscuro"

Yoh miro a la rubia pero esta tenia la mirada puesta en la nada. Pero su postura, estaba tensa, Yoh lo noto, sus manos temblaron ligeramente y sus ojos se veían inquietos. Acaso…había tenido una pesadilla? Porque estaba tan…asustada?

Yoh iba a decirle que si no estaba lista para confesar algo como eso, no debía. Pero las siguientes palabras de la rubia le llamaron a atención.

"Un cuarto oscuro…sin paredes, techo o suelo, era solo un abismo sin fondo. Puedes caminar o correr si piensas en hacerlo, pero jamás sabaras que tan lejos llegaras" La rubia susurro "Mas allá del negro, existen unas luces que te guían hacia un bosque blanco y había un lago"

Su voz se quebró un poco y mordió su labio. No podía creerlo, no quería involucrarlo en aquello que aun desconocía, pero parece que ya era demasiado tarde.

"Tu hermano y yo estamos conectados a esos sueños...y creo que tu también" La rubia dijo cerrando los ojos. Yoh la miro confundido y alterado a la vez.

"Que quieres deci-

"Oigan tortolitos, aun sigo aquí"

Ambos voltearon para ver a Ren salir del baño, y con una sonrisa picara. Por lo que Yoh se levanto de golpe y Anna le lanzo la taza de café al shaman chino. Este la esquivo y rió un poco, diciendo un 'no hagan nada indebido' salió de la habitación, dejándolos solos.

"Pero que molesto" Murmuro Anna

Yoh meneo la cabeza y se sentó enfrente de la rubia.

"Que quisiste decir?" Pregunto.

"_**Antes de que el torneo comenzara, comencé a tener pesadillas. Pero fue justo después del incidente en el tren cuando tuve contacto con tu hermano en mi sueño. Al principio pensé que solo eran eso, sueños, pero cuando desperté con sus guantes puestos supe que eso ya no era un simple sueño**_" Anna le confesó mentalmente, alardeando un poco al chico al escuchar otra voz en su cabeza, pero escucho con atención. Noto que el semblante de la rubia se volvía serio, advirtiéndole que lo que diría después no sería nada bonito. _**"Algo o alguien tiene el control en esto ya que a veces solo yo aparezco en aquel lugar oscuro y pasan cosas malas"**_

"_**Cosas malas?" **_Pregunto el castaño en su cabeza.

"_**Cuando estoy yo sola son pesadillas, revivo memorias olvidadas y me causa dolor, y cuando aparece Hao, estamos atrapaos en aquel abismo hasta que algo nos despierte"**_

"_**Y como me conecta esto a mí?" **_Esa era la pregunta que la rubia quería saber.

"_**Tu sueño. El lugar que describiste es como el total opuesto del mío y…" **_Anna lo miro a los ojos _**"En mi sueño, caí a un lago y en la profundidad había una luz, trate de tomarla pero alguien me tomo a mi"**_

"_**Es como si tú fueras la esfera de luz que yo vi"**_ Yoh murmuro con ojos en blanco.

"_**Y tú la que yo vi" **_

"_**Esto da miedo" **_Yoh coloco una mano en su cabeza, como para evitar que todo lo que acaba de escuchar permaneciera dentro y dejara de dar vueltas _**"Que sabe Hao de esto?"**_

"_**Nada que yo no sepa, esta igual de confundido" **_Anna dijo

"_**Hay algo que me confunde más"**_

"_**hmm?" **_La rubia lo miro.

"_**Porque hablamos por telepatía?" **_Pregunto Yoh confundido.

"_**Porque no estamos solos" **_Dijo la rubia mientras se levantaba_** "Hay alguien detrás de la puerta" **_

Después de decir eso, la puerta se abrió dejando ver a Opacho sujetando a dos pequeños niños.

Uno era un niño con cabello castaño desordenado y ojos azules. Llevaba puesto unos shorts y una camiseta azul. El luchaba y trataba de soltarse del agarre de Opacho. Todo lo opuesto a la niña quien se encontraba callada y sin emoción. Tenía el mismo color de ojos y cabello del niño, pero este era largo y estaba peinado en dos trenzas. Vestía un vestido rojo pálido y traía unos zapatos negros.

"Señorita Anna! Encontré a estos dos espiando!" Dijo Opacho.

"N-no estábamos espiando! Buscábamos a alguien y terminamos aquí" El niño dijo.

"Enserio" Anna levanto una ceja.

"S-Si" El niño se estremeció por la mirada de la rubia. Le recordaba mucho a la de su hermana.

"Cómo te llamas enano?" Pregunto Anna cruzándose de brazos.

"Redseb" El niño dijo con mala cara "Y no soy enano!"

"Y tu cómo te llamas?" Pregunto Yoh a la niña mientras se agachaba para quedar de su estatura.

"Aléjate de ella!" Redseb iba a atacarlo pero Anna lo levanto por la camisa, haciéndolo dar patadas al aire "Suéltame bruja malvada!"

"Pequeño demonio" Anna lo fulmino con la mirada y Redseb trago grueso.

"No te hare daño" Yoh sonrió "Confía en mi"

Estuvieron en silencio por un minuto, Opacho se balanceaba en sus pies, Anna seguía sujetando a Redseb quien estaba empezando a sudar frio por la mirada que le daba, e Yoh sonreía a la pequeña. Y entonces, ocurrió.

"S-Seyram" Dijo la pequeña en un susurro.

"!" Eso sorprendió mucho a Redseb, pues su hermana casi nunca hablaba.

"Qué bonito nombre" Yoh dijo con una sonrisa.

"Y que hacían aquí?" Pregunto Anna al niño que colgaba en el aire.

"Y-ya te lo dije! Buscábamos a alguien" Anna se le quedo mirando y levanto una ceja.

"Te buscan a ti Yoh" Dijo la rubia, sorprendiendo al pequeño.

"Como lo-"

"Son shamanes, ellos están participando con tu padre en el torneo"

"COMO LO SUPO!" Exclamo Redseb pero recibió un golpe en la cabeza.

"Cállate!" La rubia le ordeno.

"Mi padre está participando en el torneo?" Pregunto Yoh confundido.

"Somos el equipo Kabbalahers, cool huh?"

"No me lo esperaba" Murmuro Yoh para sí mismo.

"Oye" Yoh volteo a ver a Redseb, quien lo miraba con ojos suplicantes "Puedes decirle que me suelte?"

"Anna no espantes al niño" Yoh le dijo a la rubia con una sonrisa.

"Hmp" Anna rodo los ojos y dejo caer al niño.

"Ouch" Redseb se quejo y miro feo a Anna.

Se escucho un pequeño gruñido y todos voltearon a ver a Opacho.

"No has comido Opacho?" Pregunto Anna y Opacho meneo la cabeza.

"Y ustedes?" Pregunto Yoh a los otros dos niños.

"No te preocupes por nosotros" Redseb dijo pero justo en ese instante, el estomago de su hermana gruño "Um…"

"Hay cereal en la cocina" Yoh dijo mientras tomaba a Seyram de la mano y caminaba hacia la cocina.

"Desde cuando esto se volvió una guardería?" Pregunto Anna.

Los niños se sentaron mientras que Yoh ponía unos tazones y buscaba la leche. Anna tomo el cereal y sirvió un poco en el primer tazón, que era el de Opacho.

"Y porque me buscaban?" Pregunto Yoh.

"No puedo decirlo" Redseb se cruzo de brazos.

"Despídete del cereal" Anna dijo mientras le quitaba su tazón.

"!"

"Quieres un poco más?" La rubia le pregunto a Seyram tranquilamente, la niña solo asintió con la cabeza y Anna le sirvió.

"Yo también quiero!" Redseb lloriqueo.

"Habla" Anna ordeno mientras ponía el cereal enfrente de él, pero a una distancia que no podía alcanzarlo.

"E-escuché que el hijo de Miki estaba participando, y quería conocerlo, Miki es un tipo muy genial así que…" Redseb se sonrojo y miro con nervios a Yoh.

"Vaya, no miente" Dijo Anna empujando la caja de cereal, haciendo que esta cayera y el cereal saliera y fuera a caer en el tazón de Redseb.

"Pudiste haberle leído la mente, el pobre ya sufrió demasiado" Yoh dijo mientras vaciaba leche en los tazones.

"Y perderme la diversión?" Anna dijo con una leve sonrisa.

"Es un demonio" Redseb susurro.

"No habrá jugo para ti"

"NO!"

Anna rodo los ojos y se apoyo contra la mesa. En que pensaba el señor Asakura al traer a estos dos pequeños al torneo, no tenía idea. La rubia suspiro y sonrió de medio lado cuando unos brazos rodearon su cintura. Yoh recargo su cabeza en su hombro y cerró los ojos.

"Que buena eres con los niños" Sarcasmo o no, Anna no le tomo importancia pues se paralizo en el abrazo al escuchar un cierto pensamiento. No era su intención leerlo, pero apareció en su mente. Al tan solo escucharlo sus mejillas se enrojecieron. Suerte que nadie lo noto, pues los niños disfrutaban el cereal e Yoh estaba perdido en su mundo.

**.**

Cuando los niños acabaron de desayunar, Redseb no paraba de hablar de lo genial que era el papa de Yoh, por lo que Opacho discutía que Hao era mucho más genial, y Seyram solo se encontraba sentada sin hablar.

Anna ya tenía un dolor de cabeza y tenia las intenciones de echar a los niños por la ventana. Pero por suerte para ellos, Redseb dijo que quería ir con su hermana al zoológico, pero que Miki estaba muy ocupado como para llevarlos.

"Opacho puede enseñarles!" Opacho les dijo muy animado.

"Lo harías?" Redseb pregunto con estrellitas en los ojos.

"Señorita Anna, puedo?" Opacho le pregunto a la rubia.

"Solo no se metan en problemas" Anna le dijo. Los dos niños sonrieron y salieron junto con Seyram. Anna suspiro ya que la habitación estaba en silencio de nuevo.

"Vamos" Anna comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta pero Yoh la tomo por el brazo haciendo que volteara.

"Ahora que lo recuerdo, olvide algo" Yoh sonrió

"Que-

La pregunta desapareció en el beso del castaño, Anna rolo los ojos pero no lo alejo.

"Buenos días" Murmuro Yoh contento.

"Yoh" El castaño sonrió y volvió a besarla. Esto se estaba haciendo una adicción para Yoh, claro que Anna también lo disfrutaba. La rubia rodeo el cuello del castaño con sus brazos y se aferro a él. Yoh por su parte acerco más a la rubia y la empujo hacia atrás, haciéndola retroceder hasta que su espalda tocara la pared. Anna jamás lo admitiría, pero le gustaba cuando Yoh tomaba el control en esos momentos, siendo ella demasiado tímida para dar el primer paso**.**

Pero claro, jamás lo admitiría.

**.**

**Después de un tiempo~**

"Vamos"

Yoh y Anna salieron del cuarto y del hotel.

"Tu ve con los chicos, yo iré por Opacho" Anna le dijo.

"De acuerdo. Nuestro avión sale a las 6, procura no llegar tarde"

"Si, si"

Yoh miro como la rubia se perdía entre la multitud con una sonrisa. Encontrar a sus amigos no sería nada difícil, conociéndolos estarían un restaurante o en el museo.

"Parece que la actitud de la señorita Anna a cambiado" Menciono Amidamaru, quien apareció volando junto a su amo.

"Si" Yoh dijo "Solo espero que no nos haga entrenar de nuevo"

"Mejor no eche la sal amo Yoh" Amidamaru le dijo nervioso.

Camino un poco mas entre las calles de Paris y sonrió al escuchar una discusión entre dos personas.

"Eh chicos, espérenme" Exclamo el castaño y corrió para alcanzar a sus amigos.

"Vaya, pero miren quien decidió bajar" Ren dejo de discutir con Horohoro para mirar a Yoh con picardía.

"Ren!" Yoh se sonrojo, haciendo a los demás reír. Caminaron hacia la pirámide del museo, platicando, haciendo bromas y discutiendo. Pero una voz los detuvo.

"Así que tu eres el gemelo de Hao?" Todos voltearon hacia atrás para ver a una chica castaña con un arete en su labio.

"Huh?"

"Quien es ella?" Pregunto Lyserg.

"No lose, pero es muy hermosa" A Ryu le salieron corazones en los ojos.

"Como una rosa!" Chocolove bromeo sosteniendo una rosa roja, pero nadie le hizo caso.

"No la adularia, es una enemiga" Ren se cruzo de brazos.

"Oh vamos, empecemos sin remordimientos" La chica dijo "Soy Pamela"

"Mucho gusto! Mi nombre es Ryu y-

"Sé quién eres, tú y tu equipo nos han estado atacando, a mí, a Hao y a Anna" Yoh dijo seriamente.

"Hmp" Pamela se cruzo de brazos y sonrió arrogante.

"Porque la quieren?" Pregunto Yoh sin rodeos.

"Y porque no?" Pamela dijo divertida y levanto una ceja al ver una lanza contra su cuello.

"Yo no andaría de juegos y contestaría la pregunta" Ren dijo fulminándola con la mirada.

"Es que la chica es muy importante para todos ustedes?" Pamela pregunto haciendo a un lado el arma de Ren

"Porque la quieren?" Volvió a preguntar Yoh.

"Es esa la única pregunta que tienes?" Pamela pregunto.

"…"

"Te están mintiendo"

"Que dices?" Pregunto Yoh confundido.

"Niño, que tanto conoces a las personas más importantes para ti? Son una falsa, ambos lo son" Pamela le dijo con una sonrisa.

"De qué demonios estás hablando" Horohoro pregunto.

"Hn, dime…Que tanto sabes sobre el pasado de la rubia?" Pregunto Pamela.

"Lo suficiente"

"Enserio?" Pamela se burló "Entonces no te sorprendería en saber por qué la queremos, o lo que ocurrió una vez, hace 7 años en una noche nevada"

"..."

"7 años atrás?" Murmuro Lyserg confundido.

"hm, no sabes toda la historia" Pamela dijo "Pero te diré que, ellos ocultan más secretos" La castaña camino un poco y volteo a ver a Yoh con una sonrisa arrogante "Sabias que tu _prometida _conoció a tu hermano antes de que te conociera a ti, ni siquiera tu abuela lo sabía"

"Que!" Todos exclamaron.

"Oh, no lo sabías" Pamela dijo _inocentemente _"Y yo pensé que era muy obvio"

Justo en eso, se escucharon los gritos de exclamación al haber anunciado el inicio de una pelea.

"Debo irme, deséenme suerte en mi pelea" Pamela dijo sonriendo y entro a la pirámide. Los otros estaban demasiado confundidos como para seguirla.

"Anna y Hao...se conocieron antes del torneo?" Pregunto Horohoro.

"Mucho antes si lo conoció primero que a Yoh" Ren se cruzo de brazos.

"Ahora que lo pienso..." Las miradas se dirigieron a Manta, quien estaba un poco pensativo "Cuando el anciano Asakura menciono que Hao era descendiente de los Asakura, Anna no parecía sorprendida y cuando nos lo topamos en el desierto de América, hubo un momento, en el que Hao le susurro algo y Anna lo golpeo, y después desapareció en el espíritu de fuego. Anna solo miro el lugar donde el se había encontrado con una pequeña sonrisa, y eso es mucho decir"

**~Recuerdo de Manta~**

_-Anna no tan rápido!- Exclamo un Manta cansado. Estaban caminando por una meseta del desierto y el pobre Manta era el último en la fila._

_-Sigue caminando enano- Anna le ordeno secamente desde una distancia muy separada. _

_-Ni siquiera sabemos a dónde vamos!- Manta dijo. _

_-Tal vez yo pueda mostrarles el camino- _

_Todos voltearon al frente, pues habían llegado a un claro. Eso y que enfrente de ellos, sentado sobre una roca, estaba un muchacho con largo cabello castaño vistiendo con un poncho y un pequeño niño africano a su lado. _

_-huh?-_

_-Hola- Saludo el castaño._

_-"por-por que el ambiente se volvió tenso?"- Pensó Manta. _

_Jun, Pailong y Fausto se pusieron en posición de batalla pero Anna los detuvo. _

_Hao miro a la rubia, pero esta traía los ojos cerrados. _

_-"Pero él se ve igualito a Yoh!"- Manta pensó cuando vio más de cerca al castaño._

_-Ya nos habíamos visto, no es cierto Manta?" Le pregunto con una sonrisa, sorprendiendo a Manta. _

_-Finalmente apareces, Hao Asakura- Hablo por primera vez la rubia. _

_-Señorita Anna! no querrá decir…- Tamao dijo horrorizada. _

_-Entonces...los Asakura encontraron a una buena candidata para ayudarlos- Hao dijo, centrando toda su atención en la rubia. _

_-!-_

_-Realmente quería verte, Anna- Hao dijo sonriendo de medio lado -la chica que derroto a mis shikigamis-_

_-d-dijo que quería verla!- Manta exclamo. _

_-Y la llamo por su nombre! como lo supo?- Tamao dijo. _

_- La bitácora mágica, sería tan difícil entregársela a Yoh?" La rubia pregunto calmada mente. _

_-No te detendré, si eso es lo que piensas- Hao dijo -Solo espero que le entregues esa bitácora a Yoh lo más pronto posible-_

_-Porque lo dices?- Pregunto la rubia._

_-Yoh es demasiado débil...si no se hace más fuerte, no sobrevivirá las siguientes pruebas. Pero si logra dominar las técnicas de la bitácora, se hará mucho más poderoso-_

_-Y eso te beneficiaria?-_

_-Por supuesto, porque si Yoh no se vuelve fuerte, el no podrá ayudarme- _

_-Ayudarlo en qué?- Susurro Manta confundido. _

_-Yoh no te ayudara, quieres apurarte y decirme qué dirección tomar?- Ordeno Anna, quien ahora se encontraba enfrente del castaño. _

_-Cuando llego ahí?-_

_Hao soltó una carcajada, confundiendo a todos_

_-?-_

_-Adoro tu actitud, en verdad eres la prometida de un Asakura-Hao salto de la roca y se coloco detrás de la rubia -Yoh y sus amigos están dentro de esa cueva- Dijo apuntando hacia una dirección -así que si fuera tu, me daría prisa, o tal vez, yo pueda llevarte- _

_-hn, no gracias-_

_-Si necesitas mi ayuda, sabes que estoy aquí para ti Anita- Hao dijo con una sonrisa. _

_-l-le dijo Anita!- Tamao y Manta exclamaron con sorpresa. Anna abrió los ojos en blanco y se giro para golpear al castaño. _

_-te dije que no.!..-_

_Pero su golpe fue detenido._

_-Detuvo su mano antes de que lo golpeara!- Exclamaron asustados y horrorizados. _

_-!- Hao acerco a la rubia contra él y sonrió de medio lado. _

_-Te extrañe mucho...me alegra ver que estés bien- Le susurro el castaño, por lo que nadie puedo escucharlo. _

_-Me interesas Anna- Comenzó a decir Hao con una sonrisa arrogante -Eres justa para ser la esposa del shaman king-_

_-QUE DIJO!- Manta grito. _

_-OH MI DIOS!- Si fuera posible, a Tamao casi le da un infarto. _

_-As olvidado algo- Todos miraron a la rubia quien tenía su cabeza agachada, y de un rápido movimiento, le dio una tremenda cachetada al castaño. _

_-Aun tengo mi otra mano!-_

_-La Súper Legendaria!- Gritaron Tamao y Manta con ojos en blanco. _

_-Amo Hao!- Exclamo Opacho asustado. _

_-Por supuesto que seré la futura esposa del shaman King, Yoh ganara- Dijo Anna cruzándose de brazos. _

_-hn- Hao sonrió y el espíritu de fuego apareció -Vamos Opacho- _

**~fin del recuerdo~**

"Que le habrá dicho?" Se pregunto Horohoro a sí mismo.

"Si lo piensan bien, creo que era muy obvio"

"Ren?"

"Hao siempre ha estado interesado en Anna, siempre la cuida y es la única con la cual jamás ha levantado una mano para atacarla, aun sabiendo que el podía vencerla, jamás lo ha hecho. También está la prueba de que pueda controlas a sus shikigamis, y que..." Ren tomo aire para continuar "Pareciera como si estuvieran conectados a algo que los atormenta a ambos"

Yoh se quedo callado al escuchar aquello.

"En donde están por cierto?" Pregunto Horohoro.

"Anna fue a recoger a Opacho y Hao está en su habitación" Yoh les explico.

"Es…" Todos voltearon a ver a Lyserg quien tenía una mirada preocupada "Es seguro que la señorita Anna este sola?"

"Sabe cuidarse" Yoh le aseguro con una sonrisa.

"Alguno de ustedes ya empaco?" Pregunto Manta cambiando de tema.

Quién diría que estaban muy equivocados.

**.**

**.**

"Estuvo muy divertido señorita Anna, había muchos animales! Y un león casi se come a Redseb!" Opacho le explico a la rubia alegremente.

"Enserio? Qué pena" Anna dijo.

"Si"

Los dos venían caminando por la plaza. Opacho le relato todo lo que ocurrió en el zoológico y lo mucho que se divirtió. Para cuando la rubia lo recogió, los otros dos niños ya se habían ido. Ya era tarde, a tan solo unos minutos para las 6. Opacho sugirió en ir por un helado, y no teniendo nada que hacer, la rubia le compro uno. Lo que la mantenía alerta, era que no había nadie en la plaza.

Tenía un mal presentimiento.

Y justo en ese momento, un rayo negro cayó sobre ellos.

"!"

"Opacho corre!" Anna le ordeno mientras el escudo que hizo desaparecía. El pequeño comenzó a correr, pero comenzaron a caer más rayos. La rubia se volteo y comenzó a crear escudos en todas las direcciones donde los rayos caían. Con lo que no contaba, es que desde el suelo, un portal negro se abrió y comenzó a salir un demonio de tamaño mediano.

"Señorita Anna!"

"Ve por ayuda!" Anna le ordeno al pequeño quien salió corriendo de ahí. Maldiciendo en su mente, la rubia alzo su rosario.

"Dios del viento!" Pero no ocurrió absolutamente nada "Pero que-

La chica tuvo que saltar para evitar que un rayo le cayera encima. Sus ojos se centraron en el demonio, de su mano lanzaba esos rayos negros. No podía invocar un espíritu, no tenía un arma, y dudaba que derrotaría a ese espíritu con pura nulificación. El demonio rugió y se lanzo contra Anna, la chica creó un escudo en el cual el demonio choco, pero este comenzaba a golpear el escudo, haciendo que la rubia diera un paso hacia atrás y tropezara con una roca.

La rubia soltó un quejido al caer al suelo, pero mantuvo el escudo firme. Esto no le gustaba para nada y para acabarla, su mano izquierda comenzó a palpitar. Imágenes de su sueño aparecieron en su mente, mordiendo su labio, la rubia alzo su mano. Podía sentir el poder acumularse, la marca le quemaba la piel y en un instante, el escudo desapareció y un rayo de furyoku plateado salió disparado hacia el demonio.

Este rugió en dolor y cayó al suelo. Anna se quedo congelada unos segundos por el color del furyoku, pero se levanto y comenzó a correr. Si hubiera mirado hacia atrás, hubiera visto como un portal negro se abría debajo del demonio y lo arrastraba dentro. Pero esto aun no acababa.

El bosque comenzó a ponerse frió y a congelarse. Anna paró en seco, pues enfrente de ella había un espejo, pero el reflejo no era el mismo. En ese espejo se mostraba a una Anna de 10 años, cubierta de sangre en el monte Osore. Dio un paso hacia atrás y volteo, pero también había otro espejo, solo que en este se mostraba a un Yoh de 10 años herido en el monte Osore.

Se cubrió con los brazos cundo los espejos estallaron. Corrió hacia otra dirección pero los espejos seguían apareciendo y estallando. En cada uno mostraba a sus amigos lastimados o en dolor. Eran reflejos que no quería ver. La rubia se congelo al ver un espejo enfrente de ella, solo que a diferencia de los otros, este era totalmente negro.

"**Anni-chan"**

El espejo estallo y Anna dio un paso hacia atrás, solo para toparse con otro espejo negro detrás de ella. Su respiración se corto cuando algo salió del espejo y le cubrió los ojos mientras lo que parecía ser un brazo la sujetaba por los hombros.

"Te encontré, princesa" Dijo una voz en su oído, mandándole escalofríos por todo su cuerpo.

"Quien eres?" Pregunto la rubia, trato de soltarse pero no podía mover su cuerpo.

"No me recuerdas? Oh cierto, no deberías" La voz dijo con diversión.

"De que hablas?"

"De nada, dime cariño, has tenido sueños lindos?"

"Quien eres?" Pregunto la rubia fríamente.

"Me llaman por muchos nombres, para ti querida, soy Grimm" Le susurro.

"Eres el líder de la orden" Anna podía sentir una respiración en su cuello.

"Los conoces, espero que no te estén dando muchos problemas" Dijo este tal 'Grimm' con falso remordimiento.

"Que quieres de mi" Pregunto Anna pero callo al sentir algo húmedo pasar por su cuello. El tan solo pensar que era le repugnaba inmensamente.

"Hm" El brazo que la apresaba por los hombros se fue arrastrando y bajo por su brazo derecho, hasta llegar al guante rojo, donde procedió a quitárselo. Todo esto y Anna sin poder moverse.

"Tu poder, tu alma, tu corazón" Le susurro Grimm con voz profunda.

"Jamás"

Se escucho una leve risa y Anna podía sentir como unos dedos fríos le rozaban la muñeca derecha, ahí donde se encontraba la marca del corazón con alas.

"Esas marcas, sabes quién te las puso?" Pregunto Grimm.

"No" Contesto Anna secamente.

"Yo tampoco, pero son fáciles de quitar" Al decir esto, Anna sintió como unas uñas le rasgaban la piel.

"Para" Ordeno ella.

"Quien quiera que fuera, con esas diminutas marcas no podrá detenerme!"

"Que vas a-!" Anna callo en un grito ahogado. Podía sentir las uñas abrir su piel y la sangre brotar de las heridas, y una extraña sensación…le quemaba "Basta!"

"Tómalo como un regalo" Le susurro Grimm, Anna podía sentir la sonrisa del ser oscuro en su cuello. La rubia no pudo verlo, pero su muñeca entera se volvió negra y débilmente, un listón negro cayó al suelo.

"Detente!" Exclamo la rubia al sentir una sensación, era como un veneno corriendo por sus venas.

Y justo en ese momento, el bosque se vio incendiado por enormes flamas.

"Estúpido entrometido" Grimm maldijo soltando a la rubia justo a tiempo pues el espejo negro estallo en pedazos.

Hao atrapo a la rubia antes de que cayera al suelo y la sujeto firmemente. Tenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba con dificultad.

"Anna" La llamo "Anna!"

"Qué?" Anna lo miro enojada.

"Que alivio" Hao abrazo a la rubia suspirando "Quien era?"

"El jefe de la orden" Murmuro Anna débilmente.

"Señorita Anna, que bueno que está bien" Opacho le abrazo las piernas a la rubia. Anna casi se cae si no fuera por los brazos del castaño sujetándola y le sonrió levemente a Opacho, quien la miraba muy preocupado.

"Regresemos" Dijo la rubia. Hao y Opacho la soltaron, el pequeño camino delante de ellos, pero Hao se agacho para recoger el guante rojo y lo que parecía ser un listón negro. Miro la muñeca de la rubia y se sorprendió al verla empapada de sangre. Anna no quería admitirlo, pero estaba realmente cansada. Caminaron sobre las calles y hacia el aeropuerto, pero lastimada o no, esto era algo que Hao no iba a dejar pasar.

"Ven con migo" Hao la tomo por el brazo y la llevo a un callejón.

"Suéltame!" Anna trato de soltarse "Ya basta! Hao!" El shaman de fuego se volteo para verla seriamente.

"Escúchame Anna, existe una razón por la cual tus recuerdos están perdidos. Pero desaparecieron? O fueron obligados a desaparecer?"

"Que insinúas" Anna lo fulmino con la mirada.

"Lo sé Anna, se que despiertas por pesadillas, tu furyoku se eleva al grado de querer explotar, tienes miedo"

"Cállate" La rubia ordeno secamente, pero eso no le afecto al castaño.

"Tienes miedo porque sabes que es lo que son" Hao le dijo un poco más tranquilo "Estas asustada por qué no quieres recordar"

"Ya basta" Anna tiro de su brazo, haciendo que Hao la soltara pero no se movieron.

"Te das cuenta de lo que haces" Hao le dijo "Tu pasado te esta atormentando, quien quiera que esté detrás de los ataques de la orden te conoce, quiere que te quiebres y caigas en la oscuridad" La tomo por los hombros e hizo que la rubia lo mirara a los ojos.

"Que el torneo comenzara, los ataques de los vodkirians, tus poderes ocultos…nada es coincidencia Anna"

"Acaso es mi culpa? Mi pasado tu…" La rubia cerró los ojos "Tú lo sabes, por qué quieres que sufra?"

"Yo ya no quiero verte triste Anita" Hao le dijo suavemente.

"Entonces por qué haces esto?"

"Porque existe una parte de tu pasado que solo tú conoces y ese fragmento de memoria es la clave, es la respuesta a esta pesadilla"

La rubia entonces recordó un sueño.

"La puerta…porque no querías que la abriera?"

"Porque no estaba seguro" Hao se cruzo de brazos.

"Seguro de que?" Anna lo miro confundida.

"Eso no importa ahora, Anna, pero necesitas aprender a controlar tus poderes"

"Crees que no lo había pensado?" Anna bufo.

"No estás sola" Hao le dijo mientras le tomaba la mano "No nos cierres la puerta"

"Hao yo…"

"Aquí están! Los hemos estado buscando por- eh? Que sucedió?"

Ambos voltearon al ver a las chicas, (Pilika, Tamao, Jun y Jeanne) quienes venían con sus maletas (y la de la rubia) y estaban mirando a Anna preocupadas.

"Una pelea amistosa, nada de qué preocuparse" Hao les dijo con una sonrisa.

"Bien, pero será mejor regresar, los demás los están esperando" Les dijo Jeanne mientras comenzaba a caminar.

"Claro, nos vamos Anita" Hao le sonrió, pero la sonrisa se le borro al ver los ojos nublados de la rubia.

"Anna!" Exclamaron las chicas al ver a Anna caer inconsciente en los brazos de Hao.

"Una pelea amistosa? Enserio" Jun fulmino con la mirada a Hao "Pero qué demonios le sucedió?"

"Fue solo una pelea" Dijo Hao seriamente, cortando así la conversación. Cargo a Anna estilo princesa y camino hacia el aeropuerto. No le importo las miradas que le enviaban, el siguió su camino.

Cerca del avión, los chicos estaban esperando a los demás para abordar.

"Mira ahí está el pequeño" Horohoro apunto a Opacho quien venía caminando hacia ellos. Manta se cruzo de brazos pues ese apodo también iba dirigido hacia él. Pero todo se esfumo por la exclamación de sorpresa de Lyserg. Los demás miraron para ver a Hao caminar muy serio con una inconsciente Anna en sus brazos, eso y el hecho de que estaba lastimada.

"Que sucedió?" Pregunto Yoh preocupado pero Hao siguió caminando.

"Tenemos que hablar, tu vuelas con migo"

El espíritu de fuego apareció y Hao subió junto con Opacho. Los amigos de Yoh lo miraron pero sabían la decisión del castaño.

"…"

Yoh subió al espíritu de fuego y este se lanzo a los aires volando. La ciudad de parís poco a poco fue desapareciendo. Yoh sostuvo a la rubia mientras Hao buscaba ungüento y un vendaje. Opacho estaba muy callado mirando con preocupación a la rubia.

Yoh se dio tiempo para revisarla, por suerte su muñeca era lo único lastimado, bueno eso y una que otra pequeña cortada por sus brazos (Se ocasionaron cuando los espejos estallaban). Tomando su mano, Yoh limpio la sangre y pudo observar las marcas de uñas clavadas en su piel. Un sentimiento de rabia lo lleno por dentro, pero fue remplazado por confusión cuando se dio cuenta que el tatuaje que tenia había desaparecido. Solo quedaba un corazón delineado en rojo, si no lo mirabas de cerca, pensarías que la chica lo había dibujado.

"La marca" Murmuro Yoh. Hao no dijo nada, solo le pasó las cosas y se sentó.

Yoh trato las heridas y vendo la muñeca. Abrazo a la rubia para que descansara cómodamente en sus brazos y miro a su hermano.

"Hao"

"Te ha contado? Sobre su pasado?" Pregunto Hao.

"No mucho"

"Sera un vuelo largo" Hao suspiro y miro hacia el cielo "Yoh, voy a contarte una historia"

* * *

><p><strong>~No tengas miedo de soñar~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, ya saben cómo es el líder de esta "orden" Pelo plateado, un ojo rojo ya que el otro tiene un parche y su nombre es Grimm. Pero como conoce a Anna? Y que es lo que Anna no quiere recordar?<strong>

**Y les daré una pequeña ayuda: Actualmente, Anna esta a punto de cumplir los 16**

**Anna y Hao se conocieron cuando la rubia tenía 7 años. Algo sucedió, algo malo, cuando Anna cumplió los 9 años. Y ese algo es el motivo del porque el jefe de la orden la quiere y porque olvido sus recuerdos. **

**LEAN Y COMENTEN**


	12. Los antiguos hawaianos

**Hola pequeños. Lamento la demora, pero los exámenes y proyectos finales mataron literalmente mi tiempo libre. Pero por fin termino la semana de terror y tan pronto como llegue a mi casa, me puse a terminar este capítulo. Espero que les guste.**

**Muchas gracias por los comentarios! :D**

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**.**_

_**Aun recuerdo el frío que hacia aquella tarde**_

_**.**_

_**Tal vez fue el destino o un simple accidente**_

_**Pero encontré a una pequeña niña sentada en la nieve **_

_**.**_

_**Sus ojos estaban empapados de de lagrimas**_

_**No mostraba miedo**_

_**Solo**_

_**Estaba triste**_

_**.**_

_En un bosque nevado, una pequeña niña rubia se encontraba sentada bajo un árbol. En sus brazos traía a un viejo conejo de peluche y en sus mejillas corrían lágrimas silenciosas. Sus ojos miraban con confusión y miedo al niño que estaba parado enfrente de ella. Parecía de su edad, tenía la piel bronceada y un largo cabello castaño, pero a diferencia de ella, el niño la miraba con curiosidad pura. _

"_Vas a lastimarme?" Pregunto la pequeña niña con voz quebradiza. _

"_No" Dijo el niño cálidamente "Porque lo haría?"_

"_Todos lo hacen…" Susurro la pequeña_

"_Te prometo que no te hare daño" El niño sonrió levemente "Como te llamas?"_

"…" _Ella no dijo nada, solo miro al niño con desconfianza y abrazo fuertemente su conejo de peluche, como si fuera un escudo protector. _

"_Está bien" El niño se agacho para quedar de la altura de la rubia y le ofreció una mano "Mi nombre es Hao, puedes confiar en mí"_

_Al principio, la pequeña miro asustada la mano, pensando que la golpearía o algo parecido, pero al no suceder nada, miro al niño a los ojos._

"_No te hare daño" El pequeño Hao sonrió. _

_La rubia lo miro por unos momentos para después tomar la mano del niño en un leve saludo. La sonrisa de Hao se agrando al ver la timidez de la pequeña, pero al menos ya no existía el miedo en su mirada. Pero al no haber miedo, el castaño pudo apreciar otras emociones bastante familiares. Era como si, lo que él sentía estuviera reflejado en los ojos de la pequeña niña. _

"_**Su mirada…." **__Pensó el pequeño Hao_ _** "Es igual que la mía"**_

"_Es cierto, se parecen!" La pequeña rubia exclamo. Ese comentario, sin embargo, causo sorpresa en el castaño._

"_Puedes leer la mente?" La mirada de la rubia se entristeció. _

"_E-es algo que n-no controlo" Susurro ella. _

"_Por eso te lastiman" Afirmo el pequeño Hao con el ceño fruncido. _

"_Si" La rubia atrajo al conejo de peluche contra su pecho y escondió su rostro en el "Duele mucho y siempre pasan cosas malas"_

_El pequeño Hao miro a la pequeña niña y trato de entrar a su mente. Pero no podía, el solo podía ver y escuchar un vacio. Esta niña le había llamado la atención desde el momento que la vio por primera vez, y no pudo contenerse en acercarse a ella y tratar de conocerla. Pero la niña estaba tan herida en su interior, que había construido una barrera para que nadie pudiera ver lo que en verdad sentía. _

"_Quien eres?" Pregunto Hao "Porque no puedo escuchar tus pensamientos?"_

"_Porque no quiero" Susurro la rubia alzando su cabeza un poco para mirarlo a los ojos. _

"_Cuántos años tienes?" Pregunto Hao sentándose enfrente de ella. _

"_7 y tú?" _

"_7 y medio" Dijo con orgullo y luego su rostro se ilumino "Oye quieres ver un truco?"_

_La rubia lo miro con curiosidad y el castaño lo tomo como un sí. Con un chasquido de dedos, el espíritu de fuego en miniatura apareció a su lado. Hao lo tomo y lo aplasto con las manos, creando una pequeña explosión pero el fuego no quemo a nadie. Al contrario, este rodeó las manos de Hao y el castaño lo arrojo al aire, en donde estallo creando un pequeño fuego artificial. _

"_Eres un mago!" Pregunto con ilusión la pequeña niña. _

"_Mejor, soy un shaman" Presumió el castaño. _

"_Un shaman?". _

"_Bueno, futuro shaman King" Hao sonrió. _

"_Shaman King….eso es un dios?" La rubia pregunto. _

"_El shaman King es un ser divino capaz de realizar cosas increíbles y-_

"_Y puedes conceder deseos?" Pregunto animada la rubia. _

"_Tal vez" Hao sonrió divertido ante la actitud de la rubia. _

"_Hmm…" La chica comenzó a pensar. _

"_Tienes algún deseo en mente?" Pregunto Hao. _

"_Tengo una lista, la próxima vez que nos veamos, te la daré, y me asegurare que cumplas todos y cada uno de ellos"_

_A Hao le salió una gotita de sudor ante la demanda de la pequeña niña pero sonrió al ver la barrera que se había puesto la niña comenzaba a caer. _

"_Cuando sea Shaman King, te prometo que te concederé todos tus deseos" Le prometió Hao cálidamente. _

"_Enserio? Lo harás?" La pequeña niña lo miro con ilusión, por lo que el pequeño Hao no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa. _

"_Si"_

_Estuvieron unos minutos en silencio, escuchando el viento entre los árboles. La pequeña niña miraba a Hao y luego a su conejo de peluche para después mirar a Hao de nuevo. Después de un tiempo la chica suspiro. _

"_Es raro" Susurro ella. _

"_?" El castaño la miro confundido. _

"_Porque…no ha sucedido nada?"_

"_Hablas de cosas malas?" La pequeña niña asintió "En verdad quieres que pasen?"_

"_No!" Exclamo la rubia y abrazo a su conejo de peluche "Es solo que…yo nunca…había hablado con alguien sin lastimarlo"_

"_Bueno, para un chico raro como yo, tu no me pareces una mala persona"_

"_E-enserio?" Los ojos de la pequeña rubia brillaban con calidez. _

"_Quieres saber un secreto?" Hao se acerco a la pequeña niña y susurro en su oído "Yo también puedo escucharlos" _

"_!" La niña lo miro sorprendida._

"_No estás sola en esto" Hao le sonrió. _

"_Has sufrido mucho, verdad" La pequeña niña dijo mientras cerraba los ojos. _

"_Y tú has pasado por cosas que no deberías de vivir" Hao le dijo tranquilamente "Nuestra mala suerte es algo que nos une" _

_Anna lo miro con timidez y alegría, a lo que Hao no pudo evitar sonreír enormemente por la actitud de la chica. Sus vidas eran parecidas, ambos sufrían en silencio y eran juzgados. Estaban solos, pero aunque sus vidas no fueran las mejores y estuvieran llenas de malos recuerdos, ellos aun seguían ahí. _

_Y eso era algo que Hao quería que la pequeña niña nunca olvidara. _

_**Aun hay luz dentro de la oscuridad**_

"_Seamos amigos" _

"_Amigos…" _

_La pequeña lo miro con absoluta sorpresa, incluso Hao podía escuchar su corazón palpitando rápidamente. _

"_Y porque no?" Hao sonrió "Chicos raros como nosotros debemos de estar unidos"_

_Los ojos de la pequeña se empaparon nuevamente de lágrimas, pero esta vez no eran lágrimas de tristeza o miedo. Estas eran lágrimas de felicidad. _

…_**.**_

Algo era seguro. No podía creer que su hermano (alias gemelo malvado) fuera tan amable con una niña que apenas conocía. Llevaban una hora volando, Anna aun no había despertado. Mientras relataba la historia, Hao no quitaba los ojos del cielo, solo de vez en cuando miraba a la rubia con una sonrisa para de nuevo volver a mirar al cielo.

"Fuiste su primer amigo" Yoh sonrió después de que el shaman de fuego le relatara en como él le había ofrecido su amistad a la rubia. Pero el semblante de Hao se puso un poco serio.

"El segundo"

"Entonces quien…" Yoh lo miro confuso. Según la historia, Anna estaba sola y Hao fue el primero con quien tuvo una conversación normal.

"Su protector" Hao suspiro.

"Quien?"

"Me vas a dejar continuar?" Hao gruño.

"Oh, sí. Lo siento" Yoh sonrió nervioso y puso atención a la historia.

…**.**

"_Y entonces, el tipo grito como niña y salió corriendo de ahí cubierto de pintura!" Hao termino con una fuerte risa. _

"_Mientes" La pequeña niña soltó una risa. _

"_Te lo juro, fue lo más gracioso que he visto en mi vida!" Hao se burlo. _

_Habían estado platicando durante horas. Hao le contaba experiencias chistosas y a la pequeña niña se le iluminaban cada vez más los ojos, incluso ella menciono algunas situaciones chistosas que presencio. _

_No sabía porque, llevaba unas horas sentado con ella, pero para Hao, parecía como si él y ella hubieran sido mejores amigos de toda la vida. Se preguntaba si tal vez, ella quisiera venir con él en su viaje. _

_Pasaron unos minutos más platicando, hasta que la pequeña niña levanto su mirada hacia el cielo y su mirada paso de ser alegre a una temerosa. _

"_Oh no!" Exclamo la pequeña mientras se ponía de pie. _

"_Que sucede?" Hao le pregunto extrañado por el cambio de comportamiento de la niña. _

"_Es tarde, debo irme" La niña dijo con temor mientras tomaba a su conejo de peluche fuertemente y comenzó a correr fuera del bosque. _

"_Oye, espera" Hao corrió tras ella pero la pequeña niña lo detuvo. _

"_No me sigas, por favor" Le suplico la pequeña. _

"_Pero y si te pasa algo malo?" Hao la miro. _

"_Estaré bien" La pequeña niña sonrió y abrazo a su conejo de peluche con cariño "No estoy sola, tengo un ángel guardián"_

**…_  
><em>**

"Ángel guardián?" Murmuro Yoh confundido. Y entonces…las piezas comenzaron a unirse unas con otras.

**Ángel**

**.**

**Ángel**

**Sueños**

**Sombras**

**La pluma negra**

**Las pesadillas**

**Anna**

"No me digas que…" Yoh miro a Hao con ojos en blanco.

"Si" Hao cerró sus ojos y suspiro pesadamente. Para ser un distraído despreocupado, Yoh había captado rápidamente.

"El ángel de las sombras…es real?" Pregunto atónito.

"No es un ángel" Hao murmuro.

"Huh?"

"Es un demonio"

"Que dices!" Yoh exclamo alterado pero Hao solo lo miro serio.

"Me vas a dejar continuar?"

"Lo siento, prosigue"

Hao suspiro de nuevo y continuo relatando la historia

…

_Hao miro como la pequeña niña fue desapareciendo entre los árboles, dejando atrás solo huellas en la nieve._

_**Fue entonces hasta que desapareció de mi vista**_

_**Cuando me di cuenta**_

_**Que no le había preguntado su nombre**_

_._

_._

_**Volvimos a encontrarnos al día siguiente**_

_._

_**Conocí a su querido "ángel"**_

_**Era lo más preciado para ella. **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Pasaron dos años desde que nos conocimos**_

_**.**_

_**Era su cumpleaños número 9 **_

_**.**_

_**Pero algo estaba mal**_

_**.**_

_**Realmente mal**_

_**.**_

_**Había gritos**_

_**La nieve estaba pintada de rojo **_

_**.**_

_**Cuando llegue**_

_**Ya era demasiado tarde**_

_**.**_

_**Estaba rodeada de furyoku negro**_

_**.**_

_**Su ángel había desaparecido**_

_**Y Anna había olvidado sus recuerdos**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Había tomado horas para que Yoh volviera a hablar.

Llegaron a su destino y se instalaron en una pequeña cabaña asignada a su equipo. Después de ingerir toda la información, Yoh se había quedado callado. Al principio le enterneció como se conocieron Anna y Hao. Pero mediante avanzaba la historia, la confusión y la sorpresa llegó. Muchas cosas parecían irreales, otras no podía-ni quería- creerlas, pero al final acepto el pasado de la rubia sin juzgarla, y si fuera posible, su instinto de protegerla aumento.

El ambiente aun estaba tenso. Hao no le había contado toda la historia, pues aun faltaba la versión de Anna y un insignificante recuerdo que podría ser la clave a todo este misterio.

"Cuando crees que despierte?" Pregunto Yoh mientras observaba a la rubia dormir sobre la cama. Opacho, quien había estado callado todo el viaje, estaba durmiendo junto a la rubia tranquilamente.

"Dale unas cuantas horas" Hao le dijo mientras se dejaba caer en su cama "A desaparecido la marca?"

"Si. Y los rasguños también"

"No sabemos cuál era el propósito de esa marca, así que no podemos concluir tan fácil si al ya no tenerla es algo bueno o algo malo" Musito Hao

"Aun conserva el tatuaje de estrella" Observo Yoh mientras estiraba sus brazos "Cuando llegaran los demás?"

"En una hora más o menos" Hao cerró los ojos dispuesto a darse una siesta pero la voz de Yoh lo detuvo.

"Porque no lo mencionaron"

"Es un tema demasiado delicado, Yoh. Anna iba a decírtelo, solo que no sabía como" Sabía que Yoh estaba un poco molesto por ocultarle la verdad, pero que más podía hacer?

La habitación se sumergió en silencio, cada uno atrapado en sus pensamientos. La rubia no daba señales de despertar y al parecer Hao estaba cómodamente quedándose dormido. Y eso hubiera sido posible si no fuera por la exclamación de Yoh.

"El conejo!" Hao miro con fastidio a Yoh, quien brinco hacia las maletas y empezó a revolotear dentro de ellas.

"De qué demonios hablas?" Gruño el shaman de fuego.

"No sé si sirva de algo, pero tu dijiste que Anna siempre cargaba con un conejo de peluche cierto?" Pregunto Yoh con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Si, nunca lo soltaba" Hao le dijo. Yoh volvió a sonreír y tomo algo blanco en sus manos.

"Es este?" Pregunto animado mientras le enseñaba a su hermano un viejo conejo de peluche manchado de gris por ahí y rojo por allá.

"De donde rayos sacaste eso?" Hao se levanto de un brinco y miraba al conejo con sorpresa.

"Cuando fuimos con los abuelos, Anna lo empacó en su mochila" Dijo Yoh mientras miraba al peluche "Por algún motivo lo ha traído de viaje y ahora que se que significa algo para ella, pensé que este pequeño nos daría algunas respuestas"

"Por si no lo has notado, el conejo no habla" Hao gruño y tomo al conejo en sus manos. Sus ojos viajaron por todo el muñeco, deteniéndose en cada pequeño detalle "Estas muy viejo señor Pinky"

"Señor Pinky?" Pregunto Yoh con una sonrisa.

"Cierra la boca!"

**.**

**.**

"El cielo azul! El hermoso océano!" Horohoro brincaba con estrellitas en los ojos por toda la playa.

"Las flores!" Pilika exclamó.

"Las chicas!" Ryu dijo con corazones en los ojos al ver unas chicas en bikini.

"Los cocos!" Chocolove estaba en lo alto de una palmera.

"ESTO ES HAWAII!" Exclamo Horohoro y después dio un grito al haber sido lanzado por los aires y caer al mar. El grupo volteo sorprendidos y se encontraron con dos figuras muy familiares. Uno rojo y el otro azul.

"KYAAA! DEMONIOS!" Exclamaron algunos shamanes que se encontraban por la zona.

"Zenki y Kouki, eso quiere decir!"

"ANNA!"

Todos voltearon para ver a la rubia caminar con una mueca de fastidio hacia ellos, Yoh y Hao caminaban tras ella. El primero se veía más tranquilo y el segundo estaba más dormido que despierto. Opacho venía dando brinquitos en la arena, parecía que se estaba divirtiendo.

Anna había despertado con un horrible-espantoso-monstruoso- dolor de cabeza. Cosa por la cual Yoh miro a su hermano con miedo al 110% cuando Hao le devolvió los shikigamis a la rubia.

"Anna pero que alegría que estés bien" Exclamo Jun mientras abrazaba a la rubia.

"Se encuentra bien señorita Anna?" Lyserg le pregunto.

"Si" Dijo la rubia secamente.

"Y que bueno que despertaste, así podrás asistir al luau" Le dijo Jun mientras la soltaba, ignorando el tono frio de la rubia.

"Luau?" Preguntaron los Asakura y la rubia confundidos.

"Es una fiesta Hawaiana" Manta les dijo mientras les enseñaba un folleto donde explicaba cómo se celebraba un luau.

"Han dicho algo sobre el torneo?" Pregunto Yoh.

"Aun no"

"Supongo que lo anunciaran esta noche" Dijo Ren quien venia arrastrando a un inconsciente y mojado Horohoro.

"Bien pero por ahora, disfrutemos de la playa!" Exclamo Pilika.

En menos de un minuto, el grupo ya se había instalado. Las chicas estaban acostadas bajo las sombras de unos paraguas de playa leyendo unas revistas o tomando una malteada. En cuanto estuvo instalada, Hao cayó dormido en una hamaca mientras que Opacho hacia castillos de arena junto con Manta a un lado suyo. Los chicos, excepto Ren, quien estaba descansando sobre una toalla en la arena, se habían puesto sus trajes de baño y se lanzaron hacia el mar.

Anna se levanto de la silla donde descansaba y se estiro. Durante todo el tiempo que estuvo dormida, su mente estuvo meditando. Estaba tranquila y no tuvo ninguna pesadilla, fue la primera vez que pudo descansar sin presenciar algo aterrador pero al momento de abrir sus ojos, fue como si todo lo malo callera encima de ella, dándole uno de los peores dolores de cabeza, y para confusión de todos, los oni seguían sin aparecer.

"Iré por una bebida, quieren algo?" Pregunto la rubia tratando de sonar un poco cortes, pero las chicas estaban tan metidas en su mundo que solo sonrieron y negaron. Solo Jun le encargo un refresco con hielo y sin más, la rubia se encamino hacia un puesto de comida.

"Dos refrescos por favor" Ordeno la rubia.

"Enseguida" Anna levanto una ceja al escuchar esa voz familiar y suspiro al ver a dos apaches en el pequeño puesto.

"Comienzo a pensar que ustedes dos consigues empleo en cualquier lugar cerca de nosotros" Anna dijo mientras buscaba el dinero para pagar "Son unos acosadores"

"Es solo coincidencia señorita Anna" Kalim le dijo sonriendo.

"Lo que digas" Anna tomo los refrescos y estaba a punto de pagar pero un chico llego por detrás y le dio el dinero a Silva.

"Yo invito" Dijo el chico sonriendo. Este miro disimuladamente a Anna quien ni siquiera se molestaba en mirarlo. La rubia se había quitado su vestido negro y en su lugar estaba usando unos shorts cortos de mezclilla, un top rojo y traía puesta la camisa de Yoh sin abrochar. Lo único que no cambiaba era su rosario de perlas, su bandana roja en la cabeza y solo estaba usando el guante izquierdo para ocultar la marca de la estrella.

"?" Silva tomo el dinero y observo al chico con una ceja levantada.

"Gracias" Anna se limito a decir y comenzó a caminar de vuelta con las chicas.

"Oye preciosa, porque la prisa?" El chico corrió para quedar enfrente de ella. La rubia lo miro con aburrimiento y siguió caminando pero el chico no la dejaba sola.

"Que sucede? Una chica bonita como tú no debería de andar sola, algo malo podría pasarte" Dijo con una coqueta.

"Algo malo te sucederá si no te alejas de mi novia" El chico volteo para ver a un castaño caminar tranquilamente hacia la rubia y quitarle los refrescos de sus manos.

"Y que haría un enclenque como tú?" El chico se burlo pero Yoh solo se limito por pasar un brazo por los hombros de Anna y guiarla de vuelta.

"Gracias por los refrescos" Dijo Anna sarcásticamente, sabiendo que el chico la escucharía.

"No te puedo dejar ni un minuto sola y ya tienes a acosadores siguiéndote" Reprocho Yoh

"Exageras demasiado" Ambos llegaron a donde las chicas descansaban y la rubia le entregó su refresco a Jun.

"Gracias" Sonrió la peli verde.

La rubia tenía las intenciones de volver a acostarse pero su cuerpo estaba demasiado tenso, que una caminata por la playa no le haría mal. Pero ahora que el castaño se encontraba junto a ella, sabía lo que vendría. No habían cruzado palabra en todo ese tiempo. Ella sabía que algo le molestaba, no era normal que Yoh estuviera tan callado o que no preguntara porque de su misteriosa pelea. Supuso que Hao le abría dicho algo, y por la manera en que Yoh la estaba mirando, supo que el shaman de fuego dijo algo más.

"Anna" La llamo Yoh.

"Si" La rubia se limito a mirarlo.

"Ven conmigo" El castaño la tomo de la mano y comenzó a caminar hasta quedar alejados de las personas.

La rubia lo miro extrañada, pero se mordió el labio al notar la expresión del chico. Anna se detuvo, haciendo que Yoh dejara de caminar también y la mirara con miles de emociones cruzando por sus ojos. Y entonces, Anna lo supo.

"Te lo ha contado"

"Aun falta un recuerdo" Yoh le dijo suavemente.

"Lo sé" Anna suspiro "Yo también lo estoy buscando"

"Porque no dijiste que se conocían?" Anna aparto su mirada hacia el mar. El océano estaba pintado de un hermoso azul, casi haciéndole contraste al color del cielo. La vista era tan pacifica que no se inmuto cuando Yoh volvió a hablar.

"Pudiste haber hablado con él, hacerlo cambiar de opinión, evitar que muchos murieran en sus manos"

"Yo no controlo su vida Yoh" Al ver la cara del castaño añadió suavemente "Ni tampoco la tuya"

"Pero-

"Si no te lo dije, fue porque al principio no recordaba absolutamente nada, y poco a poco, después de que nos conocimos mis recuerdos empezaron a aparecer pero estaba confundida y tenía miedo" Confeso la rubia. Yoh apretó sus labios y suspiro.

No quería crear una discusión, mucho menos tener una pelea con ella. Solo estaba frustrado y un poco herido, si lo admitía, le dolió un poco saber que Hao conocía mejor que nadie a la rubia, y que él estuvo con ella cuando más necesitaba a un amigo. Frustración, dolor y muy, pero muy dentro un poco de celos. Y se sentía un estúpido por sentir todo aquello.

Anna cerró los ojos al sentir los brazos del castaño rodeándola y abrazándola por la espalda.

"Solo no quiero que haya secretos entre nosotros" Murmuro Yoh.

"No los hay" Anna se giro en los brazos del castaño, dejándolos de frente y a poca distancia. Con una mano, acaricio la mejilla del chico mientras lo miraba directamente a los ojos. "Sabes todo lo que se e ignoras todo lo que desconozco…créeme"

"Lo hago" Yoh tomo la mano de la rubia entre la suya y de un movimiento, el castaño la estaba abrazando fuertemente. Anna no hizo nada por separarlo, tan solo cerró los ojos y se recargo en su pecho.

En ese momento juro que no habría más secretos. Incluso si debía revivir aquel horrible pasado, lo haría, tomando la mano del chico que le brindaba seguridad y paz con tan solo un abrazo.

**.**

**.**

"Como esta ella?" Pregunto Link, quien se encontraba tirado en la arena tomando el sol.

"A tenido un colapso" Draco le dijo mientras leía una revista.

"Porque nos ordenaron en vigilarla si nuestro amo ya tuvo contacto con ella?" Pamela se cruzo de brazos indignada.

"Su tiempo es limitado en este mundo" Draco cambio de pagina.

"Apuesto a que en nuestra siguiente reunión nos reprochara en como el pudo con tan solo un intento llegar hasta la princesita" Pamela gruño.

"Tu tuviste la oportunidad, pero tus celos te ganaron" Link se burlo de ella.

"No estoy celosa!" La chica le grito, haciendo a Draco suspirar pues esos dos se la pasaban discutiendo.

"Lo que tu digas querida" Link dijo sonriendo, a lo que Pamela le contesto con una amenaza.

**.**

**.**

"Como esta?" Bon pregunto preocupado.

"Un poco enfermo" Alice dijo mientras ponía un trapo mojado sobre la frente de Oz. El peli azul se encontraba demasiado débil que había dormido en todo el viaje.

"Todo esto es mi culpa, Oz no estaría sufriendo si yo no…"

"Oye" Alice le tomo de la mano "Estamos en esto juntos lo recuerdas?"

"Si pero" Bon se sentía demasiado culpable, pero Alice solo le sonrió tiernamente.

"Nuestros destinos ya están marcados Bon, no podemos evitarlo" Alice apretó su mano firmemente "Pero tu si puedes"

Bon se quedo callado y bajo la cabeza. Sabía que la chica tenía razón, los tres se encontraban en un peligroso juego del destino. Pero él sabía que no importaba que dirección el tomara, siempre acabaría del mismo modo.

Con muerte y sufrimiento.

Apretó sus labios y retiro suavemente la mano de Alice.

"Como ya dijiste, estamos en esto **juntos**"

Alice miro al chico salir de la pequeña cabaña y suspiro pesadamente.

"Está preocupado" Ella volteo para ver a Oz incorporarse en la cama.

"Por supuesto que lo está" La chica lo regaño "Solo mírate! No quiero ni pensar en que pasara cuando esto termine"

"Tú y Bon ya lo dijeron" Oz le sonrió "Estaremos juntos Alice"

"Descansa quieres?" La chica lo empujo a la cama y le aventó el trapo mojado en su cara. Oz soltó una risa ante la actitud de su prometida, pero cerro sus ojos y durmió tranquilamente mientras sostenía la mano de la chica en la suya.

**.**

**.**

Después de varias horas, el atardecer estaba en todo su esplendor. Los hawaianos junto con los apaches habían decorado toda la playa con luces, antorchas y mucha comida. Los shamanes se morían por probar un poco de esa comida, pero no podían hacer nada hasta que la anciana apache diera las órdenes. Fue solo después de unos minutos cuando por fin dieron las instrucciones.

"Si todos me prestan su atención?" Radim exclamo, haciendo que todos miraran hacia una enorme roca donde se encontraba la anciana apache fumando.

"Felicidades a aquellos que pasaron la primera etapa" Dijo con mala gana y una cara seria "Pero déjenme decirles, que el torneo por fin se pone serio. Para las etapas 2, 3 y 4, un integrante de cada equipo deberá hacer una competencia con integrantes de otros equipos, en donde solo 1 de ellos deberá obtener esta medalla"

Un apache, quien se encontraba alado de ella, elevo en su mano una pequeña medalla triangular. Hubo murmullos de sorpresa, pues nunca se esperaron que el torneo se dividiera por individual. Antes de exclamar, Goldva, la anciana apache, continúo hablando.

"Cuando los tres integrantes del equipo consigan las tres medallas, la localización de la pelea final del torneo se les será revelada" Con una cara seria, la anciana bajo de la roca, dando por terminada la conversación.

"Pero eso no significa que han escapado de las peleas" Silva habló, captando la atención de todos "Serán seleccionados al azar, tal vez les toque pelear, tal vez no. Todo depende de su suerte"

"Y si algún equipo quiere pelear contra otro, la pelea deberá ser supervisada por algún apache, de lo contrario estarían descalificados, queda claro?" Kalim sentencio.

"Si señor!"

"Bueno pues, que disfruten la velada"

Dicho esto, hubo exclamaciones de alegría y la fiesta hawaiana comenzó.

"Hola chicos, listos para la luau?" Kalim se acerco al grupo de shamanes con bebidas tropicales.

"Por supuesto! A CELEBRAR!" Exclamo Horohoro.

"PERO QUE DEMONIOS ESTAN USANDO?" Ren grito horrorizado puesto que, el peli azul solo estaba usando una falda hawaiana y traía un collar de flores colgando en su cuello.

"Son una tradición" Horohoro dijo sin tomarle importancia.

"Vamos Ren, pruébate una" Ryu, quien también estaba vestido igual, le insistió a Ren mientras le enseñaba una faldita hawaiana.

"ESTAS DEMENTE!" Ren exclamo doblemente horrorizado.

"Únete Ren, somos un equipo" Chocolove le dijo sonriendo. No es necesario decirles en cómo estaba vestido este tipo.

"NI LO PIENSEN"

"Que sabes sobre las etapas?" Le pregunto Yoh a Silva, quien estaba sentado junto con ellos alrededor de una pequeña fogata.

"Solo son eso, pequeñas preliminares solo que serán por individual"

Los chicos sabían que había más sobre el asunto, pero no presionaron pues sabían que los apaches no les dirían nada. Pero conociendo al terco de Horohoro, Kalim suspiro y apunto hacia el mar.

"La siguiente etapa será llevada en aquella isla" Todos voltearon para ver que más allá del mar se encontraba un pedazo de tierra flotando. Estaba oscuro, pues ya había anochecido, pero pudieron notar enormes y puntiagudas montañas.

"Yo no le veo nada peligroso" Dijo Pilika inocentemente.

"Es una isla maldita" Kalim les dijo, pero en vez de asustarse, el grupo de shamanes se interesaron más.

"Cuál es la historia?" Pregunto Tamao.

"La leyenda cuenta que hace muchos siglos, un shaman muy poderoso llego a estas tierras por accidente. Venia gravemente herido por una batalla y naufrago a la playa de aquella isla. Los antiguos hawaianos cuidaron de sus heridas y dejaron que se quedara con ellos el tiempo necesario para descansar. Pero aun así, no era bien recibido ya que los antiguos odiaban a aquellas personas que jugaban con los espíritus. Ellos decían que los espíritus deberían de ser seres libres y como los shamanes tienen contacto con los espíritus, era un pecado en sus tradiciones"

Todos estaban muy concentrados en la historia, que no se dieron cuenta que dos jóvenes se alejaban del grupo.

"Pero antes de juzgar, ayudaron a aquel shaman. En su tiempo en la isla, el shaman conoció a una hermosa joven y a pesar del poco tiempo, se enamoraron. Era un amor prohibido y cuando los jefes los descubrieron, castigaron a la joven, sometiéndola a un ritual antiguo. Iban a quemar su alma, pero al ver el gran amor que tenia hacia el shaman, se compadecieron un poco de ella"

"La hermosa joven se convirtió en arena y el shaman, después de tanto llorar y llorar, los espíritus se compadecieron de él y lo convirtieron en espuma de mar. Están juntos pero al mismo tiempo no pueden estarlo"

"AWWW" Exclamaron las chicas.

"Y supongo que existe una leyenda no?" Pregunto Lyserg.

"Correcto" Kalim asintió "Pisar aquellas aguas puede ser peligroso o una bendición, todo depende de la confianza en tu alma y el balance en tu corazón"

"Porque siempre hablan en acertijo" Se quejo Horohoro.

"Pues como los antiguos hawaianos suelen decir" Chocolove comenzó a habar con una voz filosófica. "Las carreras importantes se ganan en el océano de la vida"

"Pero de que estas hablando?"

"Tú sabes" Chocolove se encogió de hombros tratando de parecer indiferente "De los antiguos"

"Solo cállate y come" Ren le aventó un pedazo de comido, haciendo que el pobre 'bromista' cayera.

"Es una historia de amor, que acaso la leyenda no involucra a una pareja?" Pregunto Tamao un poco sonrojada.

"Elemental mi querida Tamao" Kalim sonrió.

"Deberías intentarlo Yoh" Horohoro se burlo y fue entonces cuando todos notaron que faltaban dos personas.

"Huh? Pero a donde se fue?"

"Bueno que disfruten la velada" Kalim y Silva se despidieron, y fueron a coordinar a otros apaches.

"Queda comida?" Una voz dormilona hablo, haciendo que todos voltearan para ver al shaman de fuego caminar hacia ellos perezosamente.

"Buenas noches bella durmiente" Ren se burlo, pues el shaman de fuego había dormido toda la tarde.

"Cierra la boca Tao, no estoy de humor" Hao se sentó y tomo un poco de comida.

"Y cuando lo estas" Murmuro Ren cruzándose de brazos.

"hmp" Hao lo ignoro y miro a los presentes "Y mi hermanito a donde se fue?"

"Fue a dar un paseo con doña Anna" Ryu le dijo mientras tocaba un ukulele.

"Ese inútil, dejándome todo el trabajo" Murmuro Hao con un puchero y se cruzo de brazos. Cuando todos lo miraron con confusión y caras raras Hao suspiro y miro el fuego de la hoguera con seriedad. "Ya que estamos todos reunidos bajo este humilde fuego"

"A quien vas a casar?"

"Esto es serio" Todos se callaron "Ya se abran dado cuenta que no son los más fuerte en esta competencia, cierto?"

"Te refieres al equipo que lastimo a Yoh y a la señorita Anna?" Pregunto Manta.

"Ellos entre otros" Hao se limito a decir "El torneo a sido alterado. Nunca en todos mis años habían modificado las tradiciones así. Creo que ustedes pueden notar la diferencia, solo comparen el torneo anterior con este"

"Hablas de dividir nuestros equipos y conseguir estas medallas por individual" Pregunto Fausto, quien estaba tomando de la mano a Eliza.

"Si" Hao rolo los ojos "Medallas, pero que patético"

"Porque separarnos, si de todas formas pelearemos por el trono?" Pregunto Lyserg.

"Porque saben que son más fuertes si trabajan en equipo. Créanme, lo sé" Todos los presentes sabían a qué se refería el shaman de fuego, puesto que no pudieron evitar preguntar.

"Como es que aun vives?"

"Esa es otra historia, que será para otro momento" Hao les dijo cortante "No sé de que se traten estas pruebas, solo sé que no podemos tomárnosla a la ligera. Una cosa era pelear equipo contra equipo, pero al ser individual, habrá demasiadas muertes"

"Quieren eliminar al más débil" Afirmo Ren.

"Y las cosas se ponen peores" Hao suspiro "Anna, Yoh y yo estamos siendo atacados por esta orden, aun no conocemos su nombre o motivos malvados, solo sabemos que…

"Quieren a Anna"

"Y por alguna extraña razón, eso nos involucra a Yoh y a mí, puesto que nos tienen vigilados" El shaman de fuego busco algo entre sus ropas "El anciano Asakura nos visito en Paris y nos dejo esto"

Les enseño a todos un pequeño libro viejo.

"En donde he visto ese libro antes" Horohoro miraba el libro con curiosidad.

"De que nos serviría la bitácora mágica? Ya hemos aprendido todas sus técnicas" Pregunto Ren mientras se cruzaba de brazos, pero Hao solo se limito a sonreír.

"Es la bitácora volumen dos y fue escrita por un antiguo familiar Asakura" Hao disfruto por unos segundos las miradas de sorpresa de los presentes, pero después se puso serio "Nos dividiremos. Una vez que sepamos cómo se abre esta cosa, entrenaremos"

"Qué lindo de tu parte, pero aun no olvides que tú también eres nuestro enemigo" Ren lo fulmino con la mirada.

"Esto es algo serio Ren, incluso yo puedo ver la gravedad del asunto" Lyserg dijo, sorprendido a todos. "No sobreviviremos si no nos hacemos más fuertes"

"Gracias Lyserg" Hao le sonrió pero Lyserg se limito a no mirarlo "Y ustedes que dicen?"

Todos se quedaron callados.

"Escuchen, Anna no los quiere involucrar, tampoco Yoh pero ustedes son tan, pero tan tercos que…la decisión es suya"

Horohoro miró a Ren, quien lo miraba de vuelta, para después mirar a Lyserg y notar que este compartía miradas con Jeanne. La Iron Maiden asintió silenciosamente, haciendo que Ryu, Fausto y Chocolove miraran a Horohoro, quien volvió a mirar a Ren.

Una mirada en silencio basto para ponerse de acuerdo.

"Supongo que tienes un plan, escúpelo" Ren dijo arrogantemente.

"Por supuesto querido Ren" Hao sonrió complacido y les comenzó a explicar en voz baja su plan.

**.**

**.**

"Seguro que no quieres estar con tus amigos?" Pregunto Anna.

Yoh la había sacado de la fogata para dar un pequeño paseo nocturno. Los dos jóvenes se encontraban caminando descalzos, tomados de la mano, por la arena mojada. Si Anna no fuera reservada, diría que la situación sería demasiada romántica.

"Está bien" Yoh sonrió mientras miraba el mar "Aun no puedo creer que estemos en Hawaii"

"No tiene nada de especial"

"Claro que sí. Es un lugar hermoso y pacífico" Yoh miro a la rubia con un brillo especial "Es como si estuviéramos de luna de miel"

"Yoh!" Anna lo miro sonrojada.

"Qué?" Yoh sonrió inocentemente.

"Tonto" La rubia giro su cara para que el muchacho no viera sus mejillas enrojecidas. Pero al castaño solo le dio gracia la actitud de la chica. Y quien no aprovecharía una oportunidad como esta?

"Oye" La rubia sintió como Yoh giraba delicadamente su rostro para que lo mirara. Estaban cerca, podían sentir la respiración del otro golpear suavemente sus labios. Si no estar cerca, se les hacía difícil, el besase era como una droga que no podían vivir sin consumirla.

"Anna" Yoh susurro su nombre mientras que se acercaba más a la rubia. La chica no se resistió y abrazo el cuello del castaño, atrayéndolo haciendo ella y a sus labios. Yoh la tomo por la cintura y pego su cuerpo contra el suyo. Cada rose era como si una corriente eléctrica invadiera todo su cuerpo, pero el castaño no quería nada más que atraer el cuerpo de la joven hacia él, quería tocarla y besarla.

O si, las hormonas estaban apareciendo.

El beso fue interrumpido cuando escucharon un fuerte 'QUE!' el cual resonó por toda el área. Al reconocer al perteneciente de la voz, ambos suspiraron.

"Supongo que Hao ya les dijo" Murmuro Yoh contra el cuello de la rubia. Después de que Hao le entregara los shikigamis a la rubia, este les explico brevemente una idea loca. Claro que no estaban de acuerdo, pero no había otra opción.

"Tenemos que abrir esa bitácora, no tenemos mucho tiempo" Anna dijo mientras una de sus manos acariciaban el cabello rebelde del chico.

"Lo sé, pero hemos intentado de todo" Yoh suspiro y recargo su cara en el hombro de la chica "Abriéndola a la fuerza, usando un cuchillo, usando a haruzame, sin mencionar los intentos de Amidamaru, el espíritu de fuego y dos shikigamis"

"Era tu gato, tu eres el único que sabe como abrirla" Anna le dijo.

"Si pero también era gato de Hao" Yoh dijo con un puchero.

Anna rolo los ojos con una pequeña sonrisa. Su sonrojo aun seguía presente, Yoh aun la abrazaba y podía escuchar su corazón palpitar en su pecho. Sin mencionar, que Yoh tenía su mente abierta, dándole a Anna la oportunidad de escuchar sus pensamientos y sentir sus emociones.

Sabía lo que quería, en verdad que lo sabía, pues ella misma también lo deseaba. Pero aun no era el momento, al menos, no por ahora. Pero eso no significaba que lo empujaría lejos de ella; lo quería cerca.

Lo quería junto a ella. Así que se paró de de puntitas y beso al castaño.

Yoh se sorprendió por el acto de la chica, pero no iba a dejar pasar la ocasión. Cerró sus ojos y beso a la rubia. La beso apasionadamente, de vez en cuando sus manos traviesas subían y bajaban por la espalda de la chica, haciéndola suspirar y profundizar aun más el beso.

Era oficial, estaba locamente enamorado de ella.

Perdieron la noción del tiempo, solo les importaba sentir los labios del otro y de vez en cuando respirar. Yoh empujo hacia atrás a la rubia, haciendo que esta retrocediera y que chocara contra una palma. El castaño sin dejar de besarla, comenzó a delinear el cuerpo de la chica con una mano mientras sujetaba firmemente su cintura con la otra.

Se separaron para tomar aire. Al ver a Yoh inclinarse hacia ella, pensó que la besaría de nuevo, pero se equivoco, ya que Yoh se dirigió hacia su cuello.

"Que haces?" Susurro la rubia por la falta de aire.

"mm"

"Yoh!" La rubia se mordió el labio. Ondas de placer circulaban por todo su cuerpo ante las caricias del castaño. No pudo resistir un suspiró cuando sintió una leve presión. Algo húmedo le besaba el cuello, era fuerte y apasionado, y estaba segura que se formaría un moretón si el castaño continuaba succionando y mordisqueando su cuello de esa manera. Pero no podía ordenarle que parara, su mente se estaba nublando.

Para Yoh, su mente estaba igual o peor de nublada y la manera en como el cuerpo de la rubia temblaba bajo sus acciones solo lo incitaba a continuar. Pero un leve gemido lo atrajo a la realidad y se separo lentamente de ella.

"Lo siento, no me resistí" Le susurro roncamente.

Anna no dijo nada, solo trataba de recuperar su aliento mientras escondía su rostro sonrojado en el pecho del castaño. Estaba perdiendo el control, estaba demostrando demasiadas emociones y no sabía si eso era algo bueno o no.

Yoh se mordió el labio sonriendo al ver una marca roja en el pálido cuello de la chica. Sin duda la rubia lo matara mañana por la mañana cuando la descubra.

"Te quiero" Yoh cerró los ojos y suspiro.

"Eres un tonto" Murmuro Anna

Se quedaron abrazados por un tiempo disfrutando la fresca briza salada. El momento fue lindo mientras duro, pues sabían que a partir de mañana la pelea por la sobrevivencia comenzaría. Por supuesto que Yoh estaba preocupado, al concursar por individual, eso solo hacía que la rubia fuera un blanco más fácil. Hao y el no podrán protegerla. Yoh sabe que ella es fuerte, casi al nivel de Hao pero con la extraña 'orden' tras ella y el desbalance de su furyoku….temía si la chica llegaba a su límite algo malo sucedería.

Anna pensaba lo mismo, pero decidió concentrarse en la relajante sensación de estar junto al castaño. Estaba muy tranquila pero nunca se espero el comentario del castaño.

"Entonces…Señor Pinky?"

Sus mejillas se enrojecieron de nuevo, pero esta vez de vergüenza pura.

"CALLATE!"

Típico de Yoh, las palabras justas para matar un momento romántico.

* * *

><p><strong>~Incluso en la oscuridad, mi corazón te encontrara~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Lo siento, pero no les podía revelar todo el pasado de Anna. Verán algunos flashbacks entre los capítulos o en sueños de la rubia, pero deberán esperar hasta que sea el momento.<strong>

**Y como ya se dijo, las etapas 2, 3 y 4 serán realizadas por individual. Un integrante de cada equipo competirá con otros en una competencia y solo uno de ellos deberá obtener la extraña medalla. **

**No sé pierdan el próximo capítulo! **

**Lean y comenten **

**:D**


	13. Agua, fuego y hielo

**Hola chicos! Que tal los nuevos cambios de fan-fiction? Esta bueno eso de ponerle una imagen que represente la historia, me agradó la idea :)**

**En fin, aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Era temprano por la mañana y aun así se podía apreciar a los apaches arreglando la playa. Antorchas por ahí, banderas por allá, sillas, paraguas de playa y una pequeña tienda para tratar a los heridos. Estaban agotados, se habían levantado muy tempranito para arreglar las cosas y para colmo, debían remar desde la isla donde se hospedaban hasta la 'isla maldita'  
>Todo ese trabajo no estaba en sus expectativas como supervisores del torneo.<p>

"Todo está listo" Uno de los apaches, Magna, le dijo a la anciana apache quien se encontraba meditando. Al ser interrumpida, esta suspiro y le ordeno

"Bien, hazlos llamar"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"ABSOLUTAMENTE NO!"

"No tienes palabra en esto, si quieres llegar a las finales, tienes que participar" Yoh le dijo con una sonrisa burlona a su hermano, quien estaba rojo de furia.

"Esto es ridículo!" Exclamo Hao indignado "Es oficial, el torneo está arreglado! Como es que esperan que yo, Hao Asakura, el grandioso Amo de Fuego participe en algo tan patético como esto?"

"No sabía que le tenias miedo al agua" Anna se cruzo de brazos mientras lo miraba con ojos burlones.

"Tú no te metas rubiecita!" Hao le reclamo.

"Vuelves a llamarme rubiecita y pasaras el resto de tu vida en lo profundo del mar" Sentencio Anna.

"No te tengo miedo, ru-bie-ci-

"Anda, te reto a que termines la oración"

"Este…muchachos" Yoh intento intervenir.

"TU NO TE METAS!" Los dos le gritaron, haciendo que Yoh retrocediera ante las miradas fulminantes de Hao y Anna.

"Participaras en la competencia, no me importa si te ahogas!" Anna amenazo a Hao, quien se cruzo de brazos.

"Y si me rehúso que? Bien podemos pelear contra algún equipo debilucho y conseguir la medalla"

"Oigan-

"A tu esquina! Sigues castigado maldito pervertido!" Anna le grito furiosamente.

**Oh si, la rubia estaba de vuelta. **

"Solo es una pequeña marca, nadie la vera si la cubres con tu bandana" Yoh dijo nerviosamente.

"Solo una pequeña marca?" Le grito Anna indignada mientras apuntaba hacia su cuello, donde se podía apreciar un moretón "Esta morada Yoh! Eres peor que un pervertido, es más, eres un estúpido vampiro pervertido!"

"No sabía que eras tan apasionado hermanito" Fue el turno de Hao de burlarse de su hermano.

"Tú no te metas bastardo!" Yoh lo miro feo.

"Cállate sanguijuela, no puedo creer que ensucies la mente inocente de Anita así, y yo que pensaba que eras demasiado ingenuo" Hao le dijo mientras lo miraba con falsa decepción.

"Tú solo estas celoso, maldito engreído!" Yoh tomo su espada y la apunto hacia la dirección del shaman de fuego.

"Quieres pelea enano?" Hao por su parte, creo una bola de fuego en su mano.

"Te derrote una vez, puedo hacerlo de nuevo" Yoh le dijo arrogantemente.

"Tu-

"YA CÁLLENSE LOS DOS!" Anna grito, asustando a los Asakura. Gruñendo, la rubia apunto un dedo hacia el shaman de fuego "Tu participaras sin reprochar en el torneo y ganaras esa estúpida medalla! Y tú!" Ahora apuntaba hacia Yoh "Te quedaras aislado en esta cabaña hasta que puedas abrir la bitácora-2, **QUEDO CLARO?**

"Si señora" Ambos afirmaron como soldados, pero por dentro, se morían de miedo por la mirada fulminante que les estaba lanzando la rubia.

"Um…" Amidamaru, quien había estado observando toda la discusión, solo los miro con una gota de sudor en la nuca.

"Pero Anna, tú tampoco eres una santa" Dijo Hao con una sonrisa torcida "Mira que salir con mi hermanito en la noche-solos-los dos-en la playa-bajo las estrellas-haciendo quien sabe que-

"CALLATE!" Anna le dio un golpe, haciendo que este perdiera el equilibrio y chocara contra Yoh, quien al no esperar el brusco movimiento, cayó al piso con su hermano encima de él. Anna solo bufo molesta y se metió al baño, dispuesta a tomar una relajante ducha.

"Qué bonita familia" Murmuro Amidamaru con más gotitas de sudor al ver como su querido amo trataba de quitarse de encima al shaman de fuego, quien por su parte, lo estaba aplastándolo contra el suelo apropósito.

Oh sí, que linda familia.

**.**

**.**

Todos los shamanes que se encontraban afuera en la playa, miraban con temor y un poco de burla, como dos demonios venían arrastrando a un chico. Mientras que una chica rubia caminaba delante de ellos tranquilamente.

"No quiero ir!" Lloriqueó Hao "Anna!"

"Solo cállate y disfruta el viaje" Fue todo lo que dijo la rubia e ignoro olímpicamente las quejas y lloriqueos del shaman de fuego.

Unos minutos más tarde y llegaron a un muelle, donde unos apaches se encargarían de llevarlos en unos botes a la 'isla maldita'

"Hey" La rubia saludo cuando vio al grupo de sus amigos.

"Buenos días muchachos" Los saludo Jun con una sonrisa.

"Este…debemos preguntar?" Horohoro apunto a los shikigamis que traían amarado a Hao.

"No te molestes" Anna se limito a decir "A ustedes también les toco la prueba?"

"Al inútil le toco participar en la competencia del medio día" Ren dijo apuntando a Horohoro, quien estaba molestando a Hao pues el pobre ni se podía mover.

"A mí me toca mañana" Dijo Lyserg alegremente.

"Este tipo participara en 5 minutos" Dijo Anna apuntando hacia el shaman de fuego.

"Parece que no cruzaremos caminos aun" Ren dijo tranquilamente.

"Eso parece"

"Y donde está el amo Yoh?" Pregunto Ryu.

"Castigado" Murmuraron Hao y Anna.

"Um….Okay?"

"Supongo que vendrán con nosotros" Dijo Anna.

"Sip" Asintieron todos.

"De hecho, yo estaba pensando en hacerle compañía a Yoh" Manta iba a caminar pero Anna lo detuvo con la mano.

"Ni se te ocurra enano, Yoh está en aislamiento"

"Pues que fue lo que hizo?" Pregunto confundido. Hao se carcajeo por la cara roja de la rubia, pero antes de que los demás la vieran, la chica se subió al bote, asegurándose de atar bien su bandana a su cuello.

"No seas entrometido y sube al bote"

Dicho esto, el grupo se dividió y subieron a los botes. Por suerte para Hao, Anna tuvo que desaparecer a los shikigamis o el bote se hundiría, pero aun así, estaba amarado y bajo amenaza. El apache comenzó a remar y así zarparon hacia la isla maldita.

"Saben de que se tratara esta competencia?" Preguntó Horohoro.

"Solo que tiene que ver con el agua" Murmuro Hao pero todos en el bote lo escucharon.

"Buena suerte con eso"

"Mejor usa un paraguas, no queras que se apague el fuego" Chocolove se carcajeó "Entienden?"

"Um…"

"Al parecer tienen planes diferentes porque a mí me solicitaron mañana al borde del volcán" Dijo Lyserg "Y eso no tiene nada que ver con el agua"

"Hmp, es lógico" Ren se cruzo de brazos "Si los demás competidores observan como los demás ganan las medallas, intentaran hacer lo mismo"

"Yo preferiría mil veces estar en el agua que en un volcán activo" Dijo Lyserg con un leve puchero.

"No te preocupes, pequeño Lyserg" Ryu le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda "No puede ser tan malo"

**.**

**.**

"Wow" Fue la expresión de todos al pisar tierra.

"Esto da miedo" Pilika susurro mientras se aferraba a los brazos de Tamao.

"S-si" Tartamudeo la peli-rosa.

Ambas chicas se encontraban abrazadas y temblando ligeramente. Los demás veían con ojos abiertos o con ligero miedo la isla ante ellos. Misteriosamente, el color del mar era de un color muy oscuro y podían apreciarse olas de varios tamaños. Más allá de la playa, había una selva llena de palmas y arboles que sin duda tenia animales salvajes. Y para darle el toque final, el enorme volcán. Su cráter estaba rodeado por nubes negras y los chicos podían ver uno que otro relámpago.

"Que estamos haciendo aquí?" Le pregunto en voz baja Pilika.

"Animando a nuestros amigos" Trato de decir valientemente Tamao.

"Podemos animarlos desde la otra playa no?" Pilika pregunto pero nadie contesto ya que los muchachos comenzaron a caminar y Tamao no sabía que decir "No?"

"Andando" Jun las animo a que caminaran.

"Anna" Rogó por última vez Hao.

"Sin reproches" Anna se cruzo de brazos y lo fulmino con la mirada.

"La señorita Anna esta de muy buen humor hoy, no creen?" Pregunto Lyserg con una sonrisa.

"_Pero que locuras dices?_" Fue el pensamiento de todos los chicos.

De repente, el viento soplo fuertemente, haciendo que a muchos se les pusiera la piel de gallina, pero otros, sintieron que alguien les tocaba la espalda.

"Alguien más sintió eso?" Pregunto Manta asustado "No?"

"No sean miedosos" Dijo Ren.

"Buenos días a todos! Hoy es un hermoso día aquí en esta isla maldita" Exclamo Radim, pero todos lo miraron como si estuviera loco "Si, bueno, como sea. Escuchen bien pues no voy a repetir! En esta prueba, los participantes deberán entrar ahí" Dijo apuntando hacia las olas "Y obtener la medalla de este espíritu"

El espíritu águila de Silva traía amarada la medalla en una de sus patas. Si, a los pobres espíritus también los pusieron a trabajar.

"Podrán utilizar la ayuda de sus espíritus PERO estos no podrán volar e ir tras la medalla. Ambos deberán trabajar juntos para obtenerla, quedo claro?" Radim sentencio.

"Sí, señor"

"Tienen 5 minutos para prepararse"

Dicho esto, los 5 participantes se prepararon. Unos se pusieron bloqueador solar, otros miraban las olas con temor y otros…

"Kyaa!" Se escucho el grito de una chica.

"Porque tanto alboroto?" Pregunto Pilika.

"Solo no mires a la derecha" Dijo Jeanne calmadamente.

"Por qué? No es como si alguien se estuviera quemando" Pilika no le tomo importancia y giro para ver lo que causaba a todas las chicas que se encontraban en la isla gritar.

"Oh por dios" Pilika se sonrojo y se giro bruscamente hacia el otro lado.

"Te lo dije" Fue el comentario de Jeanne. Los demás voltearon por curiosos y sus caras se pusieron azules.

"Miaw" Dijo Chocolove.

Hao se había quitado su camisa, dejando ver su cuerpo fornido, y recogió su cabello en una coleta alta, dejando solo dos largos mechones enmarcando su rostro. Era obvio que las chicas suspiraran, y la sonrisa socarrona que tenía en el rostro no ayudaba en nada.

"Pero que presumido" Ren se cruzo de brazos. Anna rolo los ojos y le entrego una tabla para surfear de color negro, la cual tenía el nombre de su equipo grabado en color dorado. Típico de Anna, presumir el nombre de su amado equipo a cualquier costo.

"Preparados?" Los 5 competidores se alinearon en la arena.

"Una cosa más" Radim llamo su atención "No se permite volar"

"Podemos matar?" Pregunto Hao inocentemente.

"Si quieren"

Los demás participantes tragaron grueso, Hao hubiera sonreído de no ser por la mirada fría de la rubia. El shaman de fuego estaba bajo amenaza de que no mataría o haría trampa en la competencia. No sabía si la rubia hablaba en serio pero estaba seguro de que no quería descubrirlo.

"Preparados, listos? COMIENCEN!" El espíritu con la medalla tomo vuelo y comenzó a volar por encima de las olas. Los competidores se metieron en el mar, todos tenían tablas de surf, solo uno que poseía a un espíritu de un tiburón parecía no tener problemas.

"HAO!" Le grito la rubia para que reaccionara.

"Ya voy, ya voy" Hao tomo aire y se lanzo al mar. Se lamento haberlo hecho pues una ola paso encima de él mandándolo debajo del agua. En unos minutos volvió a salir a la superficie en busca de aire, pero otra ola lo aplasto. Y los demás no estaban en las mejores condiciones, unos utilizaban las tablas como médiums para sus espíritus y trataban de permanecer en sus tablas. El espíritu del águila volaba hacia todas las direcciones y parecía imposible tomar la medalla sin que una ola te aplastara.

Hao pudo lograr salir a la superficie y se sentó en la tabla mientras trataba de recuperar aire y observaba la situación.

"Esto es ridículo" Gruño molesto.

"No eres tan fuerte como dicen cierto?" El chico con el espíritu de tiburón paso nadando a su lado con una sonrisa arrogante.

"Hmp" Hao miro su tabla, luego las olas, y por ultimo al espíritu águila.

"Oye preciosa!" Hao le grito a Anna "Te molesta que de un espectáculo y lastime a los demás?"

"Haz lo que quieras" Anna se cruzo de brazos.

Hao sonrió y comenzó a remar. Una enorme ola venia en camino y debía aprovechar el momento, así que remo con todas sus fuerzas y se puso de pie en la tabla mientras tomaba la ola. Se mantuvo de pie y surfeo con naturalidad, y estaba rogando por que su plan A funcionara.

"Está utilizando el fuego a su favor" Señalo Lyserg al ver humo y burbujas formándose debajo de la tabla, de esta manera, estaba controlado mediante el calor del agua la dirección en que la tabla se dirigiera. Fue una muy buena idea de último minuto de Anna en adquirir una tabla que resistiera el calor o si no, no quería ni imaginarse como quedarían sus pies.

"Pero si calienta demasiado el agua, por más gracioso que parezca, no quisiera estar en su lugar cuando caiga de la tabla" Horohoro se estremeció al pensar en el agua hirviendo.

Hao estaba concentrado, y a pesar de que la ola era un poco fuerte, la estaba domando muy bien. Respirando profundamente, este dirigió su mirada al cielo hasta localizar la posición de la medalla. Una vez que la encontró, exhalo el aire y la tabla comenzó a desprender fuego, haciendo hervir el agua, sacar más burbujas y acelerar.

"Dame un buen empujón!" Exclamo Hao y el espíritu de fuego lanzo una llamarada de fuego haciendo que Hao saliera disparado y volara por los aires. Los demás vieron con ojos en blanco como el shaman de fuego se elevaba por el aire, aun en su tabla con fuego, y sus dedos rozaron al espíritu águila, el cual se movió rápidamente fuera de su alcance.

"Estuvo tan cerca!" Exclamaron los chicos atónitos. Hao tomo su tabla mientas caía al agua y después de unos segundos, salió a la superficie maldiciendo.

"Creo que debí de haber usado guantes" Sus manos estaban rojas y su respiración se estaba haciendo agitada. Subió a su tabla y comenzó a remar para tomar otra ola. Como el plan A, no funciono, debería ir al plan B. El espíritu águila chilló en sorpresa al lograr esquivar unas bolas de fuego lanzadas hacia su dirección.

"Oye pajarito, después de esta prueba me gustaría comer un poco de pollo, a ti no?" Se burló Hao mientras continuaba lanzando fuego hacia el espíritu. Milagrosamente, o más bien por accidente, el espíritu giro para volar hacia otro lado pero no esperaba que Hao le lanzara una enorme bola de fuego, la cual apenas puedo esquivar, pero sus alas se dañaron en el intento. Claro que esta era una competencia abierta y en cuanto el espíritu bajo su vuelo, el chico con el espíritu de tiburón casi lo atrapa. Los demás competidores parecían haberse rendido, haciendo a ese chico y a Hao los únicos competidores.

Pasaron un par de minutos en donde ambos intentaban atrapar al espíritu pero este aun se les escapaba, y no ayudaba mucho que ambos chicos se derrumbaran el uno al otro para tener el camino libre. Se estaban cansando y las olas se estaban volviendo feroces. El espíritu también parecía cansado ya que su velocidad disminuyo hasta que se detuvo encima de una ola para descansar un pequeño momento.

Era ahora o nunca. Ambos chicos se dirigieron una mirada asesina y tomaron la ola con la ayuda de sus espíritus. Gracias a la ayuda del fuego, Hao iba en la delantera y estaba a punto de tomar la medalla, pero de un rápido movimiento, el otro chico golpeo la tabla de Hao, haciendo que esta cambiara de dirección.

"La medalla es mía!" Exclamo el chico.

"No lo creo!" De un rápido movimiento, Hao giro la tabla, haciendo que la punta le pegara al chico en el pecho. Este soltó un quejido de dolor y perdió el balance, Hao aprovecho el momento y brinco de la tabla. Levanto su brazo, pero la fuerza de la gravedad lo estaba atrayendo hacia abajo, así que hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió. Tomo al espíritu águila por el cuello y ambos cayeron al mar. Pasaron minutos y el primero en salir fue el otro chico. Los demás solo esperaban nerviosos, pero el shaman de fuego no salía.

"Crees que este muerto?" Pregunto Horohoro, pero no recibió respuesta ya que en ese mismo momento, el espíritu águila salió del agua, seguido de Hao. Este trataba de regular su respiración para poder nadar hacia la isla, y una vez que estaba más calmado, levanto su mano, mostrando a todos la medalla.

"La consiguió!" Exclamaron (extrañamente contentos) los chicos.

Hao trato de quitarse el agua saldada de sus ojos y tosió un poco. Se sentía agotado, demasiado, y las olas constantemente cayendo sobre el no ayudaban en nada. Miró hacia la isla y su mirada se fijo en la rubia. Anna sonrió de medio lado, ya solo les faltaban dos medallas. Pero su sonrisa se borro cuando noto algo en el mar.

"Hao!" Exclamo Anna. A muchos les desconcertó el tono de preocupación de la rubia dirigido hacia el shaman de fuego, pero decidieron no preguntar. Hao miro confundido a la rubia, ¿Porque tenía los ojos en blanco y se mordía el labio? Iba a nadar para reunirse con ella y poder irse a su cama y dormir por dos días pero antes de que pudiera moverse, noto algo negro nadar a su alrededor.

"Tienes que estar-

Solo alcanzo a tomar aire cuando algo lo tomo por los tobillos y lo arrastro hacia el fondo del mar. Profundo, profundo entre la oscuridad, no podía ver nada pero podía sentir la presión del agua sobre él. Algo estaba nadando alrededor de él, podía sentir, brazos o tentáculos rozar su cuerpo. Abrió sus ojos pero no veía nada, estaba demasiado profundo para que existiera un poco de luz en aquel lugar. Tenía poco tiempo para salir, pues no aguantaría sin respirar por mucho tiempo.

**.**

"Que fue esa cosa?" Pregunto Manta asustado.

"No lo sé!" Exclamo Tamao asustada. Acaso fue un monstruo marino? Un pulpo o un pescado muy grande?

"Crees que alguno de los apaches este trabajando con este enemigo?" Pregunto Ren mientras miraba a los apaches quienes ante la situación, se veían muy tranquilos.

"Tal vez" Murmuro Anna quien no dejaba de morderse el labio. Sabía que aquella criatura era una sombra, después de convivir un cálido tiempo con esas criaturas (notaste el sarcasmo), sabia distinguir su presencia. Ya era oficial, los atacarían a cualquier hora. Lo único que faltaba averiguar era el porqué de los ataques, si en verdad los quieren fuera del torneo o solo los están probando.

Su tren de pensamiento fue interrumpido cuando se escucho una leve explosión en la isla donde se hospedaban.

"Una explosión?"

"Es inútil" Murmuro Anna con los brazos cruzados y se giro para ver a Horohoro y Chocolove "Ustedes, vallan a ver si el tonto de Yoh aun sigue vivo"

Los chicos se miraron confusos pero obedecieron de todos modos. Tomaron un bote y comenzaron a remar hasta llegar a la isla. Amarraron el bote, se bajaron y caminaron hacia el lugar de la explosión, y cuando llegaron se encontraron a Yoh tirado en el suelo, cubierto de polvo negro, y a Amidamaru echándole aire con una hoja de palma para despertarlo.

"Pero que te paso?" Pregunto Horohoro al ver al castaño casi moribundo. Yoh apunto con un dedo tembloroso hacia la bitácora-dos, la cual se encontraba en perfecto estado a unos cuantos metros de él.

"Ese l-li-libro es…indestructible" Susurro con cansancio.

**.**

**.**

1 minuto, solo eso resistiría.

Pero con aquella criatura estrujándolo, el minuto pasaría a tan solo unos segundos. Con una mano apretaba fuertemente la medalla, mientras con la otra trataba de liberarse. No podía darse por vencido, pero el oxigeno le hacía falta. Patalear y arañar no resultaría de nada, y en serio que rogaba por que funcionara su única esperanza.

Con sus últimas fuerzas, logro reunir fuego alrededor de él y lo dejo ir, haciendo ahuyentar a aquella criatura y que suerte que lo dejó en paz porque ya no aguantaba más. Pero aun así, podía sentir al agua hirviendo chocar contar su piel, y dolía mucho. No sabe de dónde saco las fuerzas para nadar hacia la superficie o cuando comenzó a patalear, solo recuerda tomar una gran cantidad de aire y escuchar una conmoción.

Sus pulmones le quemaban, ya no podía sentir sus piernas y sus ojos le ardían. Con sus brazos, remó hasta poder llegar a la playa, donde fue recibido por la rubia y su fiel compañero.

"Amo Hao! Está bien!" Pregunto Opacho preocupado y sorprendiendo a todos ya que no habían notado la presencia del pequeño.

"El gato si sabía nadar después de todo" Anna sonrió levemente.

"Chistosita" Hao escupió un poco y salio del agua "Esa criatura se parecía a las sombras que vimos en el sueño"

"Ren tiene una teoría y yo también la apoyo" Anna susurró "Alguien de los apaches trabaja para Grimm…ya es demasiada coincidencia que nos separen y obliguen a competir de esta manera" Dicho esto, paso una leve mirada hacia el castaño y levanto una ceja "Estas herido"

"No es nada" Gruño Hao "Oye apache, aquí tengo la medalla, así que me largo de aquí"

"Hm…" Anna sonrió mientras veía a Hao caminar o más bien, tropezándose hacia un bote.

"Y tu porque sonríes?" Pregunto Ren.

"3….2….1" Anna apunto hacia Hao quien después de la cuenta, cayó rendido en el bote "Idiota"

"Pero que orgulloso" Murmuro Ren.

"Mira quién habla" Jun se burlo de su pequeño hermano.

"Ya basta!" El pobre se sonrojo levemente pero se notaba molesto "Porque sigues aquí? La competencia termino"

"Pero que grosero, sigue la competencia de Horohoro" Jun se cruzo de brazos.

"El tonto se las arreglara" Ren se cuzo de brazos "Solo regresa con las chicas a la playa"

"No nos quieres aquí?" Pregunto su hermana un poco ofendida.

"No es eso! Es solo que…" Por suerte para él, Jun no era una tonta.

"Te dan malas vibras esta isla, lo entiendo, a mí tampoco me gusta este lugar" Jun le dio un beso en su mejilla y caminó hacia las chicas "Bueno, nos vemos para la cena"

"Si" Ren suspiró mientras trataba de no sonrojarse.

"Y yo que pensé que no te asustaba esta isla" Ren se giró para ver a Lyserg a lado suyo.

"No tengo miedo, pero hay algo aquí que no me gusta"

"Lo sé" Lyserg le sonrió a su querido espíritu, el cual se sentó en su hombro "Morphine detecto varias presencias allá dentro"

"Buena idea en enviar a tu espíritu"

**.**

**.**

"Sigues vivo?" Horohoro, Yoh y Chocolove voltearon para ver a la rubia caminar tranquilamente hacia ellos.

"Anna!" Exclamaron.

"Lograste abrirlo?" Pregunto la rubia mientras apuntaba a la bitácora-dos

"No" Yoh se tiro al suelo "Puedes arrojarle una bomba nuclear y esa cosa seguiría intacta y sin ningún rasguño, parece una-"

"Cucaracha, entienden? Indestructible" Todos miraron a Chocolove vestido del insecto con ojos inexpresivos.

"Ya me estoy hartando, con o sin libro el entrenamiento comienza mañana" Anna se cruzo de brazos. Yoh suspiro y giro su cabeza al escuchar pasos pesados y este se levanto de golpe al ver a su hermano caminar cansadamente hacia ellos.

"Pero a ti que te paso?" Pregunto sorprendido.

"…." Hao ni se molesto en contestarle, simplemente camino ignorando a todos, abrió la puerta de su cabaña y se tumbo en su cama soltando un quejido de dolor.

"El fuego y el agua jamás serán buenos amigos" Chocolove dijo sabiamente.

"Me doy cuenta de eso" Yoh se estremeció un poco al tan solo pensar en cómo le fue en la competencia.

"Debemos irnos" Horohoro dijo mirando la hora "Para mi suerte, el agua y el hielo si son amigos"

El shaman se encamino hacia un bote, seguido de Chocolove. Yoh no sabía qué hacer, seguir a sus amigos o quedarse con su hermano. Vio a la rubia recoger la bitácora-dos y pedirle a Opacho que trajera un poco de hielo.

"Quédate con él" Las palabras salieron de sus labios.

"Que, me crees una niñera?" Anna lo miro con una ceja levantada.

"N-no pero yo-

"Solo asegúrate de que aquel idiota no muera, sería una pena no pelear contra su equipo" Ella sabía que le preocupaba su amigo, y como no? Hao solo tuvo suerte y quién sabe si aquella criatura vuelva a atacar a los competidores.

"Volveremos pronto" Yoh se acerco para darle un beso de despedida pero Anna lo detuvo con la mano.

"Que te dije esta mañana?" Le pregunto molesta la rubia.

"Nada de besos hasta que se borre el moretón…" Yoh murmuro con un puchero "Pero Anna"

"Pero nada" La rubia se volteo y entro a la cabaña. Yoh suspiro y corrió para alcanzar el bote.

**.**

**.**

"Si los competidores están listos?" De nuevo, 5 competidores se encontraban enfrente de las temibles olas. La situación era la misma, ellos deben de entrar al agua y con la ayuda de sus espíritus deberán obtener la medalla. Claro que, a como avanzaba el día, las olas se volvían cada vez mas feroces.

"Tú puedes Horohoro!" Animaron sus amigos. El chico ya sabía lo que debía hacer, pero debía de actuar rápido.

"QUE COMIENZE!" Escuchando la exclamación, los competidores se lanzaron al agua con un poco de miedo. Horohoro utilizo su tabla de nieve para domar las olas, con una habilidad natural comenzó a surfear pero tan pronto como subió en la ola, esta fue más fuerte que lo revolcó. Frustrado, trato de domar otra ola pero el resultado fue el mismo. Después de 15 intentos, aun no podía prevalecer ni diez segundos de pie. Y los demás competidores no estaban en mejores situaciones, dos se estaban ahogando y uno ya había renunciado.

"Horohoro! Utiliza tu furyoku!" Chocolove le grito desde la orilla.

"Kororo resiste un poco!" El peli-azul animo a su fiel espíritu, quien en respuesta, aumento el furyoku en la tabla de nieve, logrando estabilizarla en la ola. Sus amigos lo veían con enormes sonrisas, un poco nerviosas, como el chico subió en la ola con su tabla y se mantuvo ahí.

"Eso es bebe!" Horohoro no perdió tiempo y comenzó a congelar toda el agua con la ayuda de su espíritu. En un minuto, las feroces olas se habían convertido en montañas congeladas de hielo. En su paso, logro congelar en su lugar a los demás competidores, dándole la ventaja de ser el único en movimiento. Al pobre espíritu que sostenía la medalla, por tanto frio, se le congelaron las alas, haciendo que este dejara de volar y se quedara quieto en lo alto de una ola. Horohoro suspiro y comenzó a caminar hacia el espíritu, pero se detuvo cuando de repente, figuras oscuras salieron del suelo congelado y rodearon a Horohoro.

"Pero qué demonios!" Exclamo sorprendido, y más cuando estas figuras se lanzaron a atacarlo.

"Lo sabía" Yoh exclamo alterado "Horohoro, sal de ahí!"

"Que? Ni hablar" Se negó el shaman de nieve se negó mientras esquivaba a las figuras.

"Esas cosas solo te lastimaran, tienes que alejarte de ahí!" Yoh le grito.

"Si el bastardo de Hao no salió corriendo como gatito asustado, yo tampoco" Horohoro gruño mientras lanzaba grandes cantidades de granizo a las figuras.

"Tranquilo Yoh" Ren puso una mano en el hombro tenso del castaño "Tómalo como una prueba, ustedes ya se han enfrentado contra esas criaturas pero nosotros no"

Ren tenía razón, pero aun así no podía relajarse. Todos miraban nerviosos o con preocupación a su amigo peli-azul pelear contra esas criaturas deformes. Horohoro tenía la ventaja claro, con el agua congelada y el aire frio, sus ataques infringen más daño. Aunque las criaturas no se quedaron atrás y lo golpeaban con sus garras. Mientras esquivaba un ataque, Horohoro visualizo al espíritu con la medalla y sonrió astucia.

"Ahora me ven…" Concentrando su furyoku alrededor de él, Horohoro desapareció ante la vista atónita de todos. "Ahora ya no!"

"Como es que hace eso?" Pregunto Manta sorprendido.

"Congela las partículas de agua en el aire, luego hace que estas se peguen a su cuerpo y al combinar su furyoku con estas, hace que se desmaterialicen, dándole a su cuerpo la habilidad de camuflarse en el ambiente" Explico Ren sabiamente, por lo cual todos pronunciaron un silencioso 'wow' ante la técnica de su amigo.

Horohoro, ahora siendo invisible, dejo su tabla en el suelo y se dispuso a saltar entre las olas congeladas sin hacer ruido. Las criaturas miraban por todas partes pero al parecer, no lograban visualizar al chico. Aunque todo cambio cuando el espíritu con la medalla lanzo un grito al haber sido capturado por manos invisibles. Las criaturas se pusieron alerta y se deslizaron hacia donde se encontraba el espíritu tratando de escapar y el invisible Horohoro tratando de mantener quieto al espíritu para poder quitarle la medalla.

Pero no conto con que las criaturas le lanzaran una especie de esfera de energía la cual exploto al hacer contacto con el agua congelada. Horohoro exclamo y resbaló de donde se encontraba, pero tomo al espíritu en brazos y durante la caída logro quitarle la medalla.

"Lo logro!" Exclamo contento Chocolove al ver la medalla en manos de su amigo. Pero la pelea aun no acababa. Tan pronto como Horohoro cayó al suelo, las criaturas se le aventaron encima. Por suerte, el había creado un escudo de hielo, pero comenzaba a romperse. Le dio una patada al escudo, haciendo que este se rompiera en pedazos que se convirtieron en estacas de hielo y perforaron a las criaturas. Pero al parecer a las criaturas no les lastimo aquello, ya que una tomo por sorpresa a Horohoro, y lo aventó por los aires. La medalla se le escapo por los dedos, y trato de recuperarla, pero las criaturas sujetaron sus brazos y pierna y lo estamparon contra el suelo congelado.

Horohoro gruño en dolor, pero se forzó a crear una ráfaga de hielo para liberarse de las criaturas. Se levanto despacio con una mano en sus costillas, se encontraba aturdido y su cuerpo le dolía. Kororo apareció a su lado y le apunto hacia el cielo. El chico volteo hacia arriba y vio como la medalla caía, pero al mismo tiempo noto como las criaturas se levantaban y se deslizaban de nuevo hacia él. Tendría que actuar, y rápido.

Así que se levanto con una mueca de dolor, pero hizo la posesión de almas con su fiel espíritu y justo cuando las criaturas estaban por alcanzarlo este brinco por encima de ellas y atrapo la medalla con la boca. Giro en el aire y extendió sus brazos hacia el frente, y como era de esperarse, las criaturas se elevaron para alcanzarlo. El chico sonrió y en un segundo, ambos brazos se convirtieron en enormes brazos hechos de hielo, los cuales comenzaron a reunir una gran cantidad de furyoku en el centro y lo disparo sin dudarlo.

La fuerza fue demasiada, que las criaturas cayeron rendidas al suelo y comenzaron a desintegrarse hasta desaparecer totalmente. Horohoro, en el otro lado, utilizo el impulso de su ataque para volar hacia la playa, pero su energía se había acabado por completo en aquel último truco. Perdió la posesión de almas y comenzó a caer, pero por suerte sus amigos lo atraparon antes de que chocara contra el suelo.

"Horohoro!" Fausto lo posiciono sobre el suelo y comenzó a revisar sus heridas. Sufrió muchos raspones y moretones, y lo más probable es que tuviera una que otra costilla rota, pero fuera de eso, está bien. Chocolove iba a abrazarlo pero Ren lo detuvo justo cuando Horohoro abrió los ojos y se volteo, quedando su rostro viendo hacia el suelo.

"Va a vomitar" Todos se hicieron a un lado cuando el pobre chico escupió la medalla fuera de su boca y comenzó a toser.

"Qué asco!"

"La tengo! La tengo!" Exclamo felizmente Horohoro mientras tomaba la medalla en sus manos pero su mundo se oscureció y el pobre cayó inconsciente.

"Horohoro! Oye reacciona!" Chocolove le dio unas cachetadas para despertarlo, pero el peli-azul estaba 100% noqueado.

"Trago mucha agua salada y forzó mucho su cuerpo, pero estará bien" Fausto les dijo, cosa que alivio a todos.

"Sigues dudando?" Pregunto Ren.

"Ya no" Contesto Yoh seriamente.

**.**

**.**

"_**Empaca tus cosas y espera mi regreso…Voy a sacarte de aquí, Anna, y te llevare conmigo a un lugar donde te sentirás segura y aceptada. Te prometo que ya no vas a sufrir"**_

"_**Te esperare solo…no tardes"**_

"_**Hoy será un gran día, se abren las puertas hacia tu libertad"**_

_**.**_

"_**Hoy se nos unirá una persona muy especial"**_

"_**Hay pero que tierno…Amo Hao, cuéntenos de su novia"**_

"_**!" **_

"_**NO ES MI NOVIA!" **_

_**.**_

"_**Quien eres y que quieres?"**_

"…_**."**_

_**.**_

"_**Que haces aquí? Donde esta Anna?"**_

"_**Ayúdame" **_

_**.**_

"_**Anna, Anna despierta, vamos, abre los ojos!" **_

"_**..Frio.."**_

"_**Qué?"**_

"_**Frio…dolor…soledad"**_

"_**Anna, Anna reacciona! No me hagas esto! No me dejes!" **_

_**.**_

"_**Que…sucedió?"**_

"_**No recuerdas?"**_

"_**Recordar...qué?"**_

"_**Nada"**_

"_**Quien eres?"**_

"…_**.El futuro shaman King"**_

Intento abrir sus ojos al sentir algo húmedo en su frente, pero por algún extraño motivo, se sentía muy cansado y sentía todo su cuerpo caliente.

"Dónde estoy?" Se pregunto a sí mismo.

"Tienes fiebre, así que no te levantes" La voz de la rubia se escucho "Opacho trae más hielo"

"Si señorita Anna" Opacho salió corriendo por el encargo de la chica.

"Y yo que pensé que eras inmune a todo" Anna se burlo mientras le quitaba un trapo mojado de su frente.

"Sigo soñando?" Pregunto el confundido.

"Ni te acostumbres a verme como tu enfermera personal"

"Anna" Su voz se quebró al decir el nombre de la rubia. "Anna yo…lo siento…no pude cumplir mi promesa"

"…" La rubia lo miro confundida.

"Estaba soñando…con aquel día"

"Que..." Anna miro el suelo "Que recuerdas?"

"Era temprano por la mañana, me despedí y prometí que regresaría por ti, viaje al norte para asegurarme que mi equipo estuviera bien, venia de regreso cuando fui atacado"

"Atacado?" Pregunto Anna.

"No recuerdo bien a la persona, si es que era una, solo recuerdo que una figura negra trataba de impedir que avanzara. Logre vencerla y justo cuando estaba por marcharme apareció Ei-

"NO!" Hao miro a la rubia con sorpresa pero ella solo suspiro e intento calmarse "No...digas su nombre"

"Lo siento" Hao miro hacia abajo "El apareció y… me dijo que estabas en peligro, volé lo más rápido que pude. El desapareció en el trayecto pues parase que lo invocaste de regreso…no sé por qué se separaron en primer lugar…Cuando llegue, el pueblo estaba totalmente destruido y tu…tú estabas rodeada de furyoku negro, caíste a mis brazos, trate de despertarte pero era imposible. Te lleve a un hospital y despertaste unas semanas después sin memoria de lo ocurrido, ni siquiera sabias mi nombre" Dijo amargamente el chico.

"…"

"Si tan solo yo-

"Oye" Anna le dio un leve golpe en la cabeza "No hagas eso, no fue tu culpa"

"Pude haberlo evitado! No debí de haberme ido, debí haberme quedado a tu lado" Hao comenzó a alterarse.

"Estas enfermo, tienes que descansar" Los intentos de la rubia por calmarlo fueron inútiles.

"Cuando te vi ahí, rodeada de ese furyoku, y al tenerte en mis brazos sin poder hacer nada para ayudarte…sentí miedo Anna" Antes de que pudiera continuar, el castaño abrió sus ojos sorprendido al sentir los brazos de la rubia rodear su cuello.

"Ya has hecho más que suficiente Hao" La rubia le susurro "Yo jamás te culparía"

"Lo siento" Hao correspondió el abrazo y cerró los ojos. Dentro de unos minutos, la respiración del castaño se había calmado y el chico cayó dormido. La rubia suspiro y lo dejo en la cama justo a tiempo cuando Opacho regreso con el hielo. La rubia envolvió un poco de hielo con un trapo y lo puso en la frente del shaman de fuego.

"Quédate con el Opacho, iré a comprar comida" Anna le dijo al pequeño y salió de la cabaña.

El día avanzaba y el tiempo corría. Solo el equipo de Lyserg faltaba de competir y Anna se había propuesto en empezar el entrenamiento mañana. No sabía la siguiente localización, ni en qué consistiría la tercera etapa, pero no será fácil.

Llego a un pequeño local de comida rápida y pido lo que quería. La chica suspiro y miro a los alrededores en busca de algo interesante pues la comida se tardaría un poco. Entonces, vio a una chica de pelo blanco caminar hacia el local de comida y Anna pudo percibir que algo le preocupaba.

"Alice" Saludo amablemente.

"Anna, que alegría de verte" La peliblanca le sonrió "Pareces cansada"

"Cuidar de una persona enferma no es nada fácil" Suspiro Anna.

"Te comprendo, a Oz le dio la fiebre el ultimo día en Paris" Suspiro Alice "Ahora está en cama recuperándose"

"Ya han cometido en la etapa?" Pregunto la rubia.

"A Oz le toca mañana, pero temo que el tonto participe aunque esté enfermo" Dijo Alice mordiéndose el labio.

"Participara" Le aseguro la rubia.

"Si, lo sé" La peliblanca dijo con la cabeza gacha. Anna se compadeció de ella, pues ella sabía como se sentía la chica. Iba a decir algo pero el colguije que traía la chica atado a una cadena alrededor de su cuello le llamo la atención. Era una llave vieja y oxidada.

"Alice" Llamo la rubia "Puedo preguntarte algo?"

"Claro" La chica le sonrió.

"Si quieres abrir algo, que usarías?" Pregunto Anna.

"Una llave" Dijo muy segura la peliblanca.

"Y si lo que quieres abrir no tiene cerradura?"

"Usaría una llave sonora"

"Sonora?" Pregunto confundida Anna, pero antes de volver a preguntar algo sintió que alguien 'accidentalmente' chocaba contra ella y le derramaba un vaso de agua en blusa "Pero que-

"Oh, disculpa, mi error" Pamela se disculpó y se marcho inocentemente.

"Es una-

"Oye tranquila" Alice la detuvo por los hombros "Luego te desquitas de esa arpía, mejor vete a cambiar o sino serás tu la que pesque un resfriado"

"La conoces?" Pregunto la rubia.

"Desgraciadamente" Alice suspiro "A su equipo le toco estar en el mismo piso que nosotros en el hotel de Paris, y nos topamos varias veces en el elevador" Dijo con una mueca de fastidio que se convirtió en una sonrisa burlona "Pero aquí entre nos, es una verdadera bruja por las mañanas"

"Hn, parece que a cualquier hora" Aclaro Anna.

"Ya nos entendemos" Alice le sonrió ampliamente. La rubia meneo la cabeza y tomo su comida.

"Adiós" Anna comenzó a caminar de vuelta a su cabaña.

"Un gusto platicar contigo!" Le grito la peliblanca a la chica que se alejaba.

**.**

"Esa arpía, ya me las pagara" Murmuro la rubia con enojo. Opacho comía unas brochetas y arroz, Hao seguía dormido e Yoh aun no regresaba, así que dejo el resto de la comida en una mesa y buscaba entre sus cosas otra blusa que ponerse.

**.**

Aun seguía cansado, pero la sensación del hielo contra su piel se sentía muy bien. Escuchaba pasos recorrer la habitación y algunos murmullos, y podía oler el aroma de comida. Así que entreabrió los ojos pesadamente y dio una rápida mirada al cuarto pero tuvo que parpadear por lo que vio. Todo el cuarto estaba cubierto por ondas negras, parecían mas como pedazos de sombras volado alrededor de toda la habitación.

Pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue que una sombra rodeaba el cuerpo de la rubia. Parecía como si la sombra se aferrara a los hombros de la chica y no pensaba en soltarla, pero la rubia parecía no darse cuenta de su existencia.

Y entonces, la sombra volteo y lo miro con una extraña combinación de color de ojos.

Era oficial, estaba delirando.

**.**

Por otra parte, Anna se metió al baño, dispuesta a darse otro baño para relajarse. Abrió la llave del agua caliente ligeramente y comenzó a desvestirse, pero se detuvo al sentir una horrible opresión en el pecho.

"Pero que…"

Alcanzo a murmurar la rubia, puesto que tiró un grito ahogado y apretó su mano contra su pecho. Su corazón…podría jurar que por unos dolorosos segundos…este se detuvo.

Su cuerpo estaba congelado y sus ojos estaban en blanco. Perdió el aliento, pero tan pronto como vino, el dolor desapareció.

"Qué demonios fue eso?"

* * *

><p><strong>~Incluso en la oscuridad…mi corazón te encontrara~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Parece que las cosas para Anna aun no han acabado.<strong>

**Vacaciones, si aman las vacaciones tanto como yo, dejen comentarios! :D  
><strong>

**Bye-bye! **


	14. Prueba de valor

**Hola chicos! Aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo.**

**No fue nada fácil escribir la pelea, por favor disculpen, pero hice lo mejor que pude. Espero que les guste!  
>Gracias por leer! <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

Jamás había sentido tanto calor en su vida.

Y lo peor de todo, es que al estar ahí, rodeado de lava y humo le recordaba demasiado a su pasado. No quería, pero el calor mismo le hizo recordar la muerte de sus padres, en como su casa ardió en llamas hasta desaparecer en cenizas. Lagrimas de desesperación corrían por sus mejillas sucias de tierra. Su respiración era agitada, tanto humo y polvo estaba afectando sus pulmones. Tenía una herida profunda en su costado y estaba perdiendo demasiada sangre. Sus manos estaban sucias, sus dedos sangraban y lo peor de todo, es que su brazo derecho se encontraba roto.

La única-poca-alegría que tenia, es que en su bolsillo se encontraba segura la medalla de la competencia. Lo único que necesitaba era bajar del volcán antes de que este hiciera erupción.

Y solo tenía 5 minutos.

**.**

**.**

**3 horas antes **

**.**

**.**

"Seguro que llevas todo?" Jeanne le pregunto a Lyserg mientras lo miraba seriamente "Casco, rodilleras, guantes, la nueva chaqueta que te compre contra el calor, tu péndulo, botas especiales. ¿Morphine está bien? Puede volar y-

"Tranquila Jeanne, tengo lo necesario" Lyserg sonrió ante la preocupación de la chica. En pocos minutos comenzaría su competencia, y ahora que Hao y Horohoro habían obtenido la medalla, el no podía quedarse atrás. No sería nada fácil, pues debía atravesar una selva desconocida y escalar un volcán activo. Subir era fácil, pero bajar era otra cosa. Sin mencionar, que debía pelear o defenderse contra cualquier competidor que lo ataque.

"Vamos Lyserg! Sé que tu puedes!" Ryu le dio unas palmaditas de ánimo en la espalda. Los demás ya le habían deseado suerte en la mañana, y tan pronto como terminaron de desayunar, Anna, Pilika y Jun los mandaron a entrenar. Los únicos que lo acompañarían en la competencia serían su equipo y Jeanne.

Lyserg suspiró mientras tomaba su mochila. Sabía que los demás confiaban en que lo lograría, pero aun así no podía evitar sentirse nervioso.

**.**

**.**

En la playa, un hombre usando solo unos shorts y una extraña mascara estaba cociendo unas brochetas mientras silbaba una canción. A su lado, dos niños se encontraban sentados mirando hacia el mar.

"Que aburrido" Bostezo el niño "Tenemos la medalla, pero esto es muy aburrido"

"Quieres una brocheta? Están recién hechas" El hombre le ofreció una.

"Me llevare tres" El niño tomo unas cuantas brochetas y tomo la mano de la niña. "Iremos a dar un paseo"

"No te separes de tu hermana" El hombre le ordeno, pero el niño solo siguió caminando sin detenerse.

"Adiós Miki!" Grito el pequeño.

"Niños, crecen tan rápido" El hombre suspiro "Me pregunto cómo estarán los míos"

**.**

**.**

"Ya no aguanto mis brazos" Yoh murmuro en dolor.

El grupo de shamanes se encontraban en un claro de un pequeño bosque dentro de la isla. Yoh, Chocolove, Hao y Ren se encontraban en el piso haciendo lagartijas, solo que Manta estaba sentado en la espalda de Yoh, Opacho estaba en la de Hao, Ren tenía una pesada piedra y Chocolove tenía una jarra llena de agua sucia.

"Solo 10 minutos mas" Jun les dijo sonriendo.

"Esto es tortura pura" Murmuro Chocolove con lagrimitas en los ojos. Sus brazos temblaban, pero se reusaba a caer pues no quería ser mojado por aquella agua sucia que reposaba en la jarra en su espalda.

"Espero que Lyserg esté bien" Dijo Manta, inafectado de estar sentado en la espalda de Yoh mientras este hacia ejercicio, uno pensaría que eso ya era algo normal.

"Lo estará" Hao le dijo. El por su parte, no estaba en su mejor estado. Su fiebre había desparecido, pero su cuerpo aun se encontraba débil.

"Dame 100 sentadillas, después quiero verte correr por toda la playa cargando una mochila con piedras!" Pilika le ordeno a su hermano, quien se encontraba sin camisa, con todo su pecho y brazos vendados, y con la respiración agitada.

"Pero aun estoy herido!" Se quejo Horohoro.

"Serán 150 sentadillas y 10 vueltas, comienza!"

"Si señora!" Horohoro comenzó con el entrenamiento de su hermana, ya que no quería verla enojada y que le hiciera hacer cosas peores.

"El entrenamiento de Pilika es un poco menos doloroso que el de Anna, no creen?" Yoh pregunto con una sonrisa. Si bien todos sabían que los entrenamientos de la rubia podían ser mortales, pero las chicas no se quedaban atrás.

"Y aun no conoces el de mi hermana" Ren murmuro.

"Que tanto balbucean ustedes?" Pregunto Anna, quien estaba sentada con Tamao y Jun bajo un árbol.

"Nada" Murmuraron los chicos y Manta rió ante su mala suerte.

"Escuche que ayudarías a Anna con su entrenamiento" Yoh le dijo a Ren.

"No sé porque me ordeno que la ayudara" Ren miro a Anna para luego mirar a Yoh confundido "Que yo sepa, Anna no es del estilo de pelear con un arma"

"Entre mayor conocimiento en batalla, mejor" Hao les dijo.

"La bitácora-dos sigue cerrada?" Pregunto Ren.

"Si" Yoh suspiro.

"Porque no le pides a tu abuelo que nos ayude a abrirla? O a tu padre, que no está participando en el torneo?"

"No creo que mi abuelo o mi padre nos ayuden en esto"

Por el otro lado, las chicas no solo estaban sentadas observando a los chicos entrenar. Sino que, Anna estaba enseñándole a Tamao los principios básicos para ser una Itako. Ahora que la anciana Asakura había _fallecido _y Anna había tomado el camino del shaman, Tamao era la responsable de continuar el círculo de las sacerdotisas en la familia Asakura, pues aunque no pareciera, la pelirosa formaba parte de ella.

"Debes de concéntrate y sentir la energía del cielo y el infierno. Una vez que tengas abierta tu mente, y puedas tocar esta energía, debes de materializarla aquí, a la tierra" Anna le dijo a Tamao, quien tenía los ojos cerrados en concentración.

"No puedo" Murmuro Tamao "Es imposible, no puedo hacerlo"

"Es lógico que no podrás a la primera" Jun le dijo a su lado "Concéntrate más. Primero que nada debes meditar, pon la mente en blanco, bloquea todo el ruido alrededor, relaja tus músculos y concéntrate. Esos son los primeros pasos"

"Y tu como sabes todo eso?" Pregunto Anna con una ceja levantada.

"Lo leí en un libro de yoga" Dijo Jun con una sonrisa.

"Vale, l-lo intentare" Tamao tomo aire y siguió las indicaciones.

-5 minutos después- 

"Está dormida?" Pregunto Pilika, la peli-azul se les había unido una vez que su hermano comenzó a correr. Las chicas observaban a Tamao, quien se encontraba sentada tranquilamente con los ojos cerrados, pero Anna podía sentir su mente en otro lugar.

"Eso parece" Jun suspiro "Bien chicos, ya pueden descansar"

"Menos tu Yoh" La rubia le fulmino con la mirada. No era nada personal, pero el chico debía entrenar muy duro, además, aun no se le pasaba lo de la marca en su cuello.

"Gracias dios" Hao cayo rendido al suelo, pero Ren y Chocolove no podían ya que uno tenía una roca y el otro un jarro de agua sucia. Opacho, muy amablemente les removió los objetos, y una vez libres, los chicos se dejaron caer.

"Y ustedes que quieren mocosos?" Pregunto Anna mientras miraba hacia la derecha. Los demás miraron y vieron a dos pequeños niños.

"Es la bruja!" El niño exclamo con miedo.

"Ah! Redseb, Seyram, que tal?" Yoh les sonrió alegremente.

"PERO QUE ESTAN HACIENDO?" Redseb pregunto asustado pues lo primero que vio fue a un par de chicos casi muertos en el suelo, y al pobre de Yoh con un niño en la espalda quien lo saludaba con la mano.

"Entrenando" Murmuraron todos.

"Escuche que un mocoso obtuvo la medalla" Dijo Anna cruzándose de brazos.

"Así es, mira!" Redseb le enseño con orgullo la pequeña medalla, dejando a varios asombrados en como un mocoso como el sobrevivió y sin ningún rasguño la competencia.

"Quienes son los niños?" Pregunto Hao mientras se levantaba.

"Se ve igualito a Yoh" Dijo atónito Redseb quien miraba a Hao de arriba abajo.

"Redseb y Seyram. Están en el equipo de mi padre" Hao miro a Yoh confundido, y adivinando que iba a preguntar su hermano, suspiro "No sé, no preguntes" Yoh volvió a mirar a Redseb con una sonrisa "El es Hao, mi hermano"

"TIENES UN HERMANO!" Exclamo el pequeño. Seyram por su parte solo miraba a Hao sin emoción.

"Mejor guarda bien esa medalla, no se te vaya a perder" Jun le dijo amablemente.

"Si" Redseb guardo el objeto y miro alrededor.

"Y que hacen por aquí" Pregunto Pilika.

"Solo paseamos" Respondió el pequeño.

"Pues ya que están aquí, sirvan de algo" Gruño la rubia.

**.**

"Es una bruja de verdad" Murmuro Redseb, quien ahora se encontraba en la espalda de Yoh junto a Manta "Como es que aun estas vivo?"

"Te acostumbras" Sonrió Yoh alegremente.

"Vamos Anna, empecemos" Ren le dijo mientras caminaba fuera del bosque. Hao se había tumbado con las chicas para tomar una siesta y Chocolove huyo del lugar para alcanzar a Horohoro. Tamao aun seguía meditando profundamente, pero sabía que Jun y Pilika la vigilarían. Anna se levanto dispuesta a seguir a Ren pero sintió una pequeña mano tomar la suya. Miro hacia abajo para ver a Seyram viéndola sin expresión alguna.

"Quieres venir conmigo?" Le pregunto Anna a la pequeña, a lo cual asintió tímidamente.

"OYE! A DONDE LLEVAS A MI HERMANA!" Redseb exclamo cuando vio a la bruja-rubia caminar lejos de ahí con su hermana.

"Ira a dar un paseo" Anna dijo sin voltear a verlo "Y cuando regrese, quiero verte entrenando, quedo claro Yoh?"

"Pero-

"Tranquilo, Anna la cuidara" Yoh le sonrió.

"Desde cuando Anna es una niñera?" Pregunto Manta mientras veía a la rubia alejándose con la pequeña.

"Sera mejor que no digas o pienses eso de nuevo si quieres vivir" Yoh le aconsejo con nerviosismo a lo cual no dudo en hacerle caso.

**.**

**.**

En la 'isla maldita' los competidores se preparaban para la competencia. Lyserg, por su parte, se encontraba analizando la distancia y el camino que debería tomar. Gracias a Morphine, su espíritu, podría encontrar la medalla fácilmente. Lo único que debía hacer era correr por la selva, escalar el volcán, entrar y obtener la medalla. A su lado, Ryu no se callaba en darle ánimos, Fausto le decía que aunque regresara muy herido, con huesos rotos, o sin un brazo, el se haría cargo de curarlo. Jeanne solo le tomaba la mano a manera de apoyo, pero el sabia que la chica estaba preocupada. Pero el no abandonaría la competencia.

"Preparados!" La voz de un apache se escucho y Lyserg camino hacia su posición. La adrenalina comenzó a correr por sus venas, muy vagamente escucho el 'Comiencen' dando iniciada así la competencia. Su equipo comenzó a gritarle ánimos mientras el comenzaba a correr dentro de la selva.

"Morphine, guíame!" Su hada apareció volando a su lado, y desapareció dentro del péndulo en su muñeca derecha. Este brillo levemente y el péndulo salió disparado hacia una dirección. Lyserg rápidamente movió su brazo, haciendo que el péndulo quedara atascado en una rama de un árbol, y lo utilizo para impulsarse y subir al árbol, y así continuar.

Podía escuchar los pasos de los otros competidores y sus respiraciones agitadas. Pero el tan solo estaba concentrado en seguir la dirección que apuntaba Morphine, y tratar de alejarse de un competidor.

Lo había visto, desde que llegaron a la 'isla maldita' lo reconoció por lo que Anna y Hao habían comentado. Ellos e Yoh les habían hecho un pequeño resumen sobre las habilidades que poseían ese equipo. Y para su mala suerte, el sujeto podía controlar el fuego, lo que resultaba nada favorable.

El crujido de una rama y el cambio del viento, hizo que soltara el péndulo y brincara rápidamente hacia otra rama del árbol. Miró el lugar donde se encontraba hace unos segundos para encontrar unas flechas clavadas en el tronco. Sin esperar al sujeto quien arrojo las flechas, Lyserg movió el péndulo de vuelta y lo arrojo hacia el chico que lo ataco. El pobre no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando el péndulo se enredo en sus piernas, y de un movimiento de muñeca de parte de Lyserg, lanzo al chico lejos de ahí.

"Uno menos" Murmuro el peli-verde en su camino hacia el volcán. Esquivando las ramas, evitando los ataques de los demás, incluso tuvo que saltar lejos de una serpiente. Con cada paso que daba, podía sentir el calor que irradiaba el volcán, y agradeció mental mente las ropas contra calor que estaba usando una vez que llego a la base y una honda de calor le golpeo. Lyserg miro el volcán de arriba abajo, era enorme y había lava y rocas puntiagudas en varios lugares.

"Muy bien, Morphine, dime en qué punto" El hada rosa cerró los ojos, y el péndulo salió disparado hacia una dirección. Lyserg agradeció al ver el espacio limpio. Ya sabía qué hacer.

"Buen trabajo" Lyserg sonrió "Mejor cierra los ojos"

Concentrando su furyoku en el péndulo, formo el ataque fantasmagórico del Big ben, tomando nota mental de cambiarle el nombre, ese era demasiado largo. En fin, creó la enorme torre de reloj y se impulso hacia adelante, lanzando la torre hacia el lugar apuntado. Logro traspasar la roca, creando un enorme agujero. Lyserg deshizo el Big ben, pero dejo el péndulo atado a una roca. Asegurándose que estuviera bien atada, Lyserg recogió el cable, haciendo que se elevara rápidamente y subiera hacia el agujero que acababa de hacer.

Morphine removió el agarre del péndulo en la roca cuando vio a su querido amo ser impulsado hacia la cueva. Lyserg llego sano y salvo al lugar y recogió su péndulo. Miro la cueva en donde se encontraba, por suerte solo había rocas calientes alrededor, pero la cosa se complicaba ahora. Se coloco unas gafas especiales y unos guantes.

"Estamos dentro, Morphine estas bien?" El hada sonrió y entro de nuevo en el péndulo "Busquemos la medalla"

Morphine comenzó a guiarlo por un sendero. Con una mano se ayudaba a deslizarse con cuidado y la otra tapaba su nariz. El olor a azufre era intenso, si lo respiraba por mucho tiempo podía empezar a alucinar o a dañar sus pulmones. Era increíble estar dentro de un volcán, pero aun así, era una situación delicada. Había cada vez más lava, el suelo soltaba gases, y Lyserg debía predecir el momento y lugar de donde saldrían para poder evitarlos.

Se detuvo en seco al encontrarse con el camino separado por una enorme y profunda grieta. Miro hacia abajo y se encontró con un rio de lava, si calculaba bien, aquella grieta lo separaba por 4 metros del otro camino. Así que utilizo su péndulo, haciendo que este se atara a una roca y una vez asegurado, Lyserg brinco, utilizando el cable como una liana y llego al otro lado. Brinco rápidamente al sentir el suelo bajo sus pies romperse. Suspiro y recogió se péndulo nuevamente. Morphine apuntaba que siguiera derecho, pero había peligro del otro lado.

Con la mente decidida, Lyserg siguió su camino, estuvo un poco oscuro por unos minutos, pero al salir se encontró con una enorme cascada de lava que caía y formaba un rio alrededor del lugar. Había lava que escurría por las paredes y el suelo se encontraba sumamente caliente. Pero lo que le sorprendió, fue el ver la pequeña medalla suspendida en el centro del un rio de lava. Sin duda, los apaches estaban complicando demasiadas las cosas con sus ideas locas. A quien se le ocurre esconder la medalla dentro de un volcán activo?

"Por fin apareces" Lyserg miro hacia la derecha, para ver a Draco cruzado de brazos. Estaba tan concentrado en planear como obtener la medalla que no se dio cuenta de la presencia de aquel hombre.

"Que es lo que quieres?" Pregunto con el ceño fruncido.

"Lo mismo que tú" Dijo mientras aparecían dos lanzas en sus manos.

"Vas a pelear contra mí?" Pero de nada servía preguntar, ya sabía la respuesta.

"Ordenes son ordenes, no es nada personal"

"Si claro, atacarnos y tratar de matarnos no es nada personal" Murmuro Lyserg.

Tenía una gran desventaja. No poseía un arma como Yoh o Ren, pero no era débil. Draco se lanzo hacia él, con sus lanzas girando y llenas de fuego. Hizo lo posible por esquivarlas, tomo un poco de distancia y lanzó su péndulo, este se ato a una lanza sin dañarse por el fuego, y Lyserg tiro de él, haciendo que Draco soltara la lanza y Lyserg la arrojara al rio de lava.

"Me tomara días encontrar otra lanza" Gruño Draco mientras se dirigía hacia Lyserg con su otra lanza, lista para cortar al pequeño peli-verde. Lyserg la esquivo con suerte y de un brinco, salto hacia la espalda de Draco, donde procedió a darle una patada y hacer que este se estrellara contra el suelo.

Lyserg dejo correr un poco del cable del péndulo y lo tomo. Comenzó a girar su muñeca, de modo que el péndulo comenzó a moverse en firma de hélice.

"Lo siento, no es nada personal"

**.**

**.**

Aunque el cielo estuviera oscuro y cubierto de nubes color gris, era temprano por la mañana cuando un hombre de cabellera plateada salió a dar un paseo en un jardín extraño. El pasto era negro, los arboles estaban secos, pero aun así, algunos de ellos tenían unos extraños frutos rojos colgando de sus ramas. El hombre camino un poco por el jardín y se sentó en una banca de piedra.

"Alguna novedad?" Pregunto cuando dos portales se abrieron en frente de él.

"A tenido contacto, mi señor" Link le dijo mientras se arrodillaba en respeto.

"No es suficiente" El hombre, Grimm, frunció el ceño.

"Quiere que peleemos hasta que llegue a su límite?" Pregunto Link.

"No" Grimm se cruzo de brazos "Pelear no servirá de nada contra ella, necesitamos algo más"

"Yo tengo una idea" Pamela dijo con una sonrisa llena de maldad "Una dolorosa idea"

"Siempre confió en tus métodos querida, haz lo que quieras" Grimm le dirigió una sonrisa "Pero sin matarla, la necesito viva"

"Si, mi señor" Pamela inclino su cabeza a manera de respeto.

"Algo más?"

"Las sombras que pelearon contra el niño de nieve y el Asakura de fuego solo los lastimaron"

"Ya veo" Grimm cerro los ojos "Creo que los subestimamos un poco, pero bueno, suelten la puerta X11-2" Al abrir los ojos, y ver a sus dos seguidores sin moverse, gruño "No me escucharon?"

"Si, mi señor" Ambos hicieron una reverencia.

"Espero ver los resultados pronto Pamela" Grimm miró a los dos desaparecer, y una vez solo en aquel jardín suspiro "Que aburrido, si pudiera yo mismo ya la hubiera quebrado" Se levanto de la banca y camino hacia un árbol. Tomo uno fruto y le dio una mordida.

"Pronto volverás a mí, princesa, solo espera un poco más" Grimm se relamió los labios, al sentir el jugo de aquel fruto rojo escurrir en ellos.

**.**

**.**

Lyserg comenzó a maniobrar el péndulo. Draco se concentraba en lanzarle llamaradas de fuego, pero estas se apagaban gracias al péndulo en movimiento. Pero el plan de Draco era empujar a Lyserg hacia atrás, donde el rio de lava se encontraba. Lyserg se dio cuenta, y lanzo su péndulo hacia el techo, donde lo utilizo para moverse a otro lugar.

Draco lo siguió, comenzó a atacarlo con su lanza, Lyserg muy apenas podía esquivarlo. Lanzo su péndulo con la intención de atrapar la lanza y quitársela, pero Draco fue más rápido. Cuando el péndulo se ató a su lanza, este tiro de ella, haciendo que Lyserg fuera impulsado hacia adelante, y Draco le dio un fuerte golpe en su estomago.

Este se doblo de dolor y escupió un poco de sangre. Draco no le dio tiempo para incorporarse, y lo lanzo hacia la pared. Lyserg se estrello contra ella y cayó al suelo. Por un momento, el lugar tembló levemente y unas rocas del techo cayeron, pero no lastimaron a nadie.

Morphine apareció alado de Lyserg y lo miró preocupada. El chico se incorporo y se limpio la sangre que tenía en sus labios. Draco le dirigió una mirada y desapareció, Lyserg solo tuvo tiempo agacharse, pues la lanza se encontraba atravesando la pared donde el antes se encontraba. Antes de poder levantarse, Draco lo tomo por el brazo y lo lanzo hacia el otro lado, por poco y cae en el rio de lava, pero Lyserg se sostuvo en una roca para evitar caer en el.

No podía continuar así. Miro levemente hacia su alrededor, la medalla estaba a unos metros, pero para alcanzarla, debía pasar por Draco. Debía hacerlo. Tomo valor y se levanto corriendo, buscando algo dentro de su chaqueta. Draco preparo su lanza y se dirigió hacia Lyserg. Todo pasó en menos de 3 segundos.

Lyserg mordió su labio en dolor al sentir la cuchilla atravesar su cuerpo. Con ojos en blanco, se trago el dolor y apretó el gatillo de su pistola. Draco no esperaba aquello, ni siquiera vio cuando saco aquella arma, así que salió disparado hasta estrellarse en la pared. El lugar tembló nuevamente, y más rocas cayeron. La pistola de Lyserg comenzó a brillar y este la alzo.

"Zelel, ven a mí!" Exclamo fuertemente y de un destello de luz, en medio del lugar se encontraba un enorme arcarcángel blanco con una espada esgrima.

"Un arcarcángel ?" Murmuro Draco mientras se levantaba.

"Es tiempo de tu sentencia!" Lyserg exclamo y Zelel se deslizo hacia Draco. Este levanto su lanza para impedir que la espada le golpeara y comenzaron un duelo de armas. Lyserg aprovecho el momento para poner una mano en su herida, era profunda, pero debía continuar.

"Vamos Morphine" Camino hacia el rio de lava y lanzo su péndulo hacia la pared, de nuevo asegurando que estuviera bien atado. Recogió el cable, de modo que se elevo por los aires y le dio la oportunidad de tomar la medalla. Sonrío con a satisfacción al haber conseguido la medalla, y rápidamente la guardo en su chaqueta. Miro alrededor, el arcángel se encontraba peleando contra Draco de una manera sorprendente. Era increíble la habilidad que poseían los dos en batalla, y en serio agradecía que Jeanne le haya devuelto aquella pistola de los arcángel es perteneciente s a los X-Law.

Debería aprovechar ahora que Draco se encontraba ocupado y bajar de donde se encontraba. Pero solo había una manera de hacerlo.

"Creo que debo buscarme nuevos amigos. Los que tengo están demasiados locos que es contagioso" Murmuro el peli-verde mientras soltaba el péndulo de su agarre, haciéndolo caer. Claro que tenía miedo, si no calculaba bien el tiempo, caería a un rio de lava hirviendo, pero debía mantenerse fuerte. En el aire, Lyserg lanzo el péndulo hacia el techo del lugar, movió su cuerpo y utilizo el cable como una liana para llegar a tierra firme. Una vez que piso el suelo, Lyserg cayó de rodillas y se tomo su costado. Aquel movimiento había hecho que la herida se abriera más, debería salir de ahí pronto.

Iba la levantarse, pero un fuerte estruendo le llamo la atención. Zelel estaba en el suelo, con la lanza de Draco en el pecho llena de fuego.

"Zelel!"

"Eso es todo!" Pregunto Draco cínicamente. Lyserg mordió su labio nuevamente para evitar que las lágrimas resbalaran. Draco se acerco a Lyserg y lo levanto del cuello de la chaqueta. "Dime pequeño, eso es todo?"

Lyserg no podía decir nada, solo trataba de zafarse del agarre de aquel sujeto. Con una rápida idea, Lyserg levanto su brazo derecho, donde se encontraba el péndulo, y aunque Draco hubiera esquivado el golpe que Lyserg intento darle, el péndulo se amarró al cuello de este, haciendo que soltara a Lyserg y tratara de respirar. Lyserg no perdió tiempo y le dio una patada.

Recogiendo su péndulo, Lyserg corrió hacia su arcángel, y retiro la lanza con ayuda de su péndulo.

"Levántate, Zelel!"

Lyserg no se dio cuenta que Draco se había levantado, y estaba a punto de golpearlo, pero Morphine se interpuso. Trato de detener el golpe con sus pequeñas manos, pero Draco solo chasqueo la lengua y la arrojo hacia la el rio de lava. Para cuando Lyserg se dio cuenta, ya era demasiado tarde.

"Morphine!" Exclamo Lyserg horrorizado.

**.**

**.**

"Me pregunto cómo estará Draco?" Se dijo Link a sí mismo. El chico se encontraba acostado en su cama junto con su fiel tigre.

"Como si te importara" Pamela dijo, a lo cual Link bufo molesto. La chica por su parte, estaba sosteniendo algo negro en su mano, y con un dedo lo acaricio. "Hola mi querida Dory, tengo un pequeño trabajo para ti"

"Como odio a esa araña" Link murmuro al ver a la chica sonreír a la araña en sus mano. Cualquier cosa que estuviera tramando, no sería nada bueno.

**.**

**.**

En otro claro del bosque, Anna se encontraba con una espada de madera peleando contra Ren. Seyram estaba sentada bajo la sombra de un árbol junto al espíritu de Ren, Bason, observando la pelea. Y aunque la pequeña no mostrara algún signo de expresión, en sus ojos se reflejaba un toque de emoción ante la pelea. Bason por su parte, estaba sorprendido por la habilidad de la rubia.

"Creo que ya lo tienes" Le dijo Ren cuando quedaron atascados, espada contra espada.

"Eso creo" Dijo Anna mientras daba un paso hacia atrás y baja su arma. No era la primera vez que manejaba un arma, aunque no era una experta en batalla. Y aunque le costaba admitirlo, no comprendía como milagrosamente pudo mantenerse de pie cuando peleo contra Draco con la espada de Yoh, pero si vagamente lo recuerda, su cuerpo estaba poseído así que no vale.

"Y porque armas?" Pregunto Ren.

"Uno de mis shikigamis posee un arma" Le dijo Anna "Una idea loca de Hao es tratar de usar a los demonios como verdaderos espíritus e intentar hacer una posesión de almas con ellos"

"Posesión de almas con un demonio?"

"Lo sé, está loco, pero no es mala idea" La rubia le dijo tranquilamente.

"Pero jamás lo has hecho! Y nunca he visto a nadie fusionar su alma con la de un demonio" Ren le dijo sorprendido.

"Ahora soy una shamana, debo hacerlo" La rubia suspiro mientras se arreglaba la bandana en su cuello "Además, esos shikigamis están bajo mi poder, no hay riesgo alguno"

"Si tu lo dices" Ren comenzó a caminar hacia donde estaba Seyram y su espíritu. "Por cierto, que te paso en el cuello?" Le pregunto inocentemente.

"Nada!" La rubia lo fulmino con la mirada, pero no pudo evitar que sus mejillas se coloraran.

"Venga Anna, no seas así" Ren sonrió con picardía.

"Cállate!"

Seyram miro la discusión con un brillo en los ojos y sus labios se curvaron levemente hacia arriba.

**.**

**.**

Era un día tranquilo en la isla, algunos equipos comentaban sus experiencias en las competencias mientras otros presumían sus medallas. Uno que otro equipo desafiaba a otro por la medalla, pero no hubo ninguna pelea. Todos estaban en su mundo que nadie noto un punto negro moverse por la arena y los pies de las personas.

Un equipo se encontraba caminando por la playa. Dos chicos, uno peli-rojo y el otro de cabello castaño, venían discutiendo, mientras que una chica pelinegra venia atrás de ellos. Ella ya estaba acostumbrada a escucharlos pelear, así que no se inmuto a detenerlos. Pero de repente se detuvo, soltando una exclamación de dolor al sentir un ligero pinchazo en su pie.

"Estas bien?" Pregunto el chico peli-rojo.

"Sí, creo que pise algo. No es nada" La chica les sonrió al no ver ninguna herida en su pie. Y continuaron caminando como si nada, claro que, no avanzaron mucho ya que un grupo de shamanes que venían corriendo chocaron con ellos.

"Lo siento" Un chico peli-azul se levanto junto con un negrito con un afro y continuaron corriendo.

"Lo siento, no nos figamos por dónde íbamos" Les dijo un castaño con audífonos naranja mientras se levantaba.

"Tengan más cuidado a la próxima, mira que derribar a personas no es nada lindo" El peli-rojo gruño mientras se sacudía.

"Estas bien?" Pregunto el chico de audífonos a la chica mientras le ayudaba a levantarse.

"S-si" La peli-negra se sonrojo un poco.

"Que bien, de nuevo, lo siento" El chico sonrió "Nos vemos" Después de decir eso, comenzó a correr para alcanzar a sus amigos "CHICOS ESPERENME!"

"Yoh Asakura…" Murmuro la chica, mientras veía al castaño correr. Nadie se dio cuenta que en el tobillo izquierdo de la chica, aparecía la silueta de una araña moviéndose, pero desapareció en segundos.

**.**

**.**

En la isla maldita, Alice y Bon se encontraban viendo a su amigo/prometido competir para poder obtener la medalla. Le había tocado la competencia en el agua, y estaba utilizando la velocidad de su ratón espíritu para alcanzar al espíritu. Alice no dejaba de morderse el labio, no podía evitar sentirse preocupada y para ponerle la cereza al pastel, algo no le gustaba de esta isla.

"También lo sientes, no?" Dijo Bon a su lado, como si le estuviese leyendo la mente.

"Hay algo oscuro por aquí" Murmuro Alice.

"Te parece que mañana vengamos a investigar?" Alice asintió levemente y se dirigió a mirar a Oz, quien a pesar de su estado enfermo había logrado obtener la medalla.

**.**

En la otra parte de la isla, solo Lyserg y Draco quedaban en la competencia. Los demás se habían perdido o no podían entrar al volcán. Y para el horror de muchas, el volcán comenzó a arrojar cenizas y humo negro a grandes cantidades, dando por anticipación que este haría erupción.

Dentro del volcán, Lyserg no podía creer lo que pasaba. Sus ojos buscaban con desesperación a la pequeña hada, pero no podía encontrarla. Sus puños se cerraron fuertemente al grado de comenzar a temblar e inconscientemente, su furyoku se elevó.

"Esto ya es personal!" Había demasiada furia en su voz, olvidó por completo el dolor que sentía en su cuerpo. El arcángel comenzó a temblar, la misma cueva temblaba por la intensidad de poder que Lyserg estaba descargando. Draco no espero que el arcángel desapareciera y dejara su espada esgrima atrás, tampoco que Lyserg tomara cierta espada y comenzara a blandirla ciegamente contra él.

Draco tenía dificultad esquivando la espada, Lyserg estaba demasiado furioso que ni siquiera blandía bien la espada, no, el chico hacia lo que pudiera para matarlo. Pero al estar en ese estado, se encontraba realmente débil. Librándose de la espada, Draco tomo a Lyserg y lo estampo contra la pared, haciendo que el chico soltara su espada. El lugar seguía temblando y caían rocas cada vez más.

"Que es lo que sientes? Ira? Furia? Quieres venganza?" Draco le pregunto.

Lyserg solo contesto con una mirada gélida y la respiración agitada. En un segundo, Zelel había aparecido de nuevo. Se encontraba a espaldas de Draco y con su espada atravesando su cuerpo.

Draco dejo caer a Lyserg en shock y retrocedió unos cuantos pasos. Comenzó a gruñir y gritar en dolor mientras Zelel retiraba la espada y la sangre comenzaba a brotar a cascadas por su pecho. El arcángel volvió a desaparecer. Fuego rojizo apareció alrededor de él y la cueva se estremeció. Grandes cantidades de roca cayeron sin parar, la lava burbujeaba y comenzaba a elevarse.

Lyserg trato de levantarse, pero una roca cayó y aplasto su brazo derecho, rompiendo en pedazos el portador del péndulo y gritó en agonía pues estaba seguro que su brazo se había roto en el proceso.

Con todas sus fuerzas, trato de mover la roca, pero se encontraba demasiado débil para moverse. De pronto, sintió como unas manos lo levantaban bruscamente y lo estrellaban contra la pared varias veces. De ese modo, Lyserg empezaba a perder la conciencia pero se gritaba mental mente en no cerrar los ojos.

Sintió un fuerte golpe en su estomago, y soltó un grito ahogado pues tenía una herida abierta. Sintió como el aire se le escapo y comenzaba a ver nublado. De un momento a otro, Draco lo elevo y lo arrojó hacia otro lado. Su cuerpo rodo hasta detenerse y se quedo inmóvil. Sintió como lo tomaban por el frente de la chaqueta y lo elevaban.

"Se te acabaron los trucos" Draco murmuro.

Abrió los ojos pesadamente y se dio cuenta en la posición que se encontraban; grave error.

"Aun me queda uno"

Con sus últimas fuerzas, le dio una fuerte patada en el pecho. Draco no se lo espero, la fuerza era demasiada que soltó a Lyserg y fue impulsado hacia atrás, cayendo así dentro del rio de lava.

Lyserg cerró los ojos al escuchar los gritos de agonía y desesperación. Draco trataba de salir, pero su cuerpo se estaba hundiendo. De pronto los gritos cesaron, el único ruido que se escuchaba era la respiración de Lyserg y el estruendo de las rocas cayendo. Su cuerpo ya no reaccionaba, el olor a azufre era demasiado intenso, por el movimiento de la lava y las rocas solo tenía una teoría de lo que sucedería. Luchaba por mantenerse despierto, su cuerpo temblaba a pesar de que la temperatura estaba subiendo.

Jamás había sentido tanto calor en su vida.

Y lo peor de todo, es que al estar ahí, rodeado de lava y humo le recordaba demasiado a su pasado. No quería, pero el calor mismo le hizo recordar la muerte de sus padres, en como su casa ardió en llamas hasta desaparecer en cenizas. Lagrimas de desesperación corrían por sus mejillas sucias de tierra. Su respiración era agitada, tanto humo y polvo estaba afectando sus pulmones. Tenía una herida profunda en su costado y estaba perdiendo demasiada sangre. Sus manos estaban sucias, sus dedos sangraban y lo peor de todo, es que su brazo derecho se encontraba roto.

La única-poca-alegría que tenia, es que en su bolsillo se encontraba segura la medalla de la competencia. Lo único que necesitaba era bajar del volcán antes de que este hiciera erupción.

Y solo tenía 5 minutos.

Pero no podía. El dolor de haber perdido a su fiel espíritu, a su amiga, dolía más que todas las heridas en su cuerpo. Su mundo se oscureció pero su corazón aun seguía latiendo.

Parecía eterno, pero solo había pasado un minuto cuando sintió la presencia de alguien. Alguien estaba enfrente de él, y le daba unas palmaditas en la espalda. De acuerdo, eso era confuso. Entre abrió los ojos y vio una silueta muy familiar.

"Padre?" La silueta sonrió y le extendió una mano, donde se encontraba una esfera rosada. "Padre, eres tú?"

La silueta no hablo, tan solo le sonreía y esperaba. Confundido, Lyserg levanto una mano temblorosa y acaricio la esfera. Esta empezó a brillar y de un estallido de luz, una pequeña hada apareció.

"Morphine!" Lyserg exclamo al ver a la pequeña hada en frente de el. Ella sonrió y abrazo la cara del chico. "Oh, Morphine, estaba tan asustado" Lyserg no pudo evitar que las lagrimas resbalaran y suspiro aliviado mientras tomaba al espíritu en su mano "Que bueno que estas bien"

Pero como era posible? El vio cuando cayó, como es que se encontraba bien? Y entonces, recordó a la figura que le había regresado a su preciado espíritu.

"Padre!" Exclamo, pero no había nadie. Acaso estaba delirando? O tal vez, todo aquello es solo un sueño. De todas formas, Morphine jalaba del cabello del muchacho para que se levantara, o la cueva se derrumbaría sombre ellos. Con gemidos de dolor, Lyserg se levanto tambaleando un poco y se dirigió hacia el lugar donde la roca le había aplastado. Recogió los pedazos de su péndulo y los guardo con dificultado, pues solo podía usar una sola mano.

"Salgamos de aquí" Murmuró. Pero a donde iría? Mediante los minutos, la cueva había sido rodeada por lava. Estaba atrapado.

Tres minutos

Lyserg no sabía qué hacer. Su cabeza le dolía, casi no podía sentir su cuerpo, se estaba asfixiando con el humo y el azufre y lo único que quería era dormir. Morphine no dejaba de jalarlo y tratar de llamar su atención. Cuando Lyserg la miró, la pequeña hada estaba apuntando hacia arriba.

Volar hacia arriba parecía ser la única salida. Con sus últimas fuerzas, invoco de nuevo al arcángel, quien se arrodillo delante de él. Morphine lo guió hacia la espalda del arcángel y Lyserg se sujeto lo mejor que pudo.

"Sujétate fuerte Morphine" Susurro el peli-verde y la pequeña hada se aferro a su cuello. "Vamos Zelel"

Dos minutos

Zelel se elevó y comenzó a volar. Levantó su espada, de modo que esta perforó las rocas para que pudiera atravesar las paredes. Con un ala, rodeo el cuerpo de Lyserg para que ninguna roca le golpeara mientras que con la otra se balanceaba en el aire.

Un poco más, murmuraba Lyserg. El volcán comenzaba a hacer fuertes sonidos, y el calor se estaba volviendo insoportable. Fue entonces cuando Lyserg miro hacia atrás, y pudo notar una sustancia anaranjada subir por el túnel que el arcángel estaba creando.

"Zelel de prisa!" Lyserg exclamó. El arcángel trato de ir más rápido pero era imposible con solo un ala, pero aun así hizo lo mejor que pudo.

Un minuto. 

Los que se encontraban en aquella isla miraron con horror como el volcán comenzaba a hacer erupción. Grandes cantidades de humo negro brotaban sin parar, sin mencionar la lava que salía disparada hacia el aire.

"Oh Shamash" Murmuro Jeanne. Ryu no dejaba de llorar y gritar el nombre de Lyserg y Fausto solo tomaba la mano de su dulce Elisa como apoyo. Los apaches no podían hacer nada por evitar aquel desastre natural, tan solo enviaron a los concursantes a los botes y esperaron.

Fue Elisa la que apunto hacia un lado del volcán, el cual había explotado y un objeto blanco salió volando, seguido de una llamarada de lava.

"Miren arriba" Les dijo Fausto.

"Lyserg!" Exclamaron aliviados al ver al arcángel volar hacia la ellos.

Zelel aterrizó y Lyserg bajo. Pero su cuerpo ya no aguanto más y cayó al suelo con Morphine a su lado. Su equipo corrió rápidamente a su lado seguido de dos apaches.

"Lo trajiste sano y salvo, gracias Zelel" Jeanne le dijo al arcángel con una sonrisa y este desapareció.

"Estas bien? Vamos Lyserg despierta!" Ryu comenzó a zarandearlo, pero Jeanne lo detuvo antes de que lo lastimara aun más.

"Necesita atención medica de inmediato" Fausto iba a llevárselo de ahí para poder tratarlo mejor pero el chico lo detuvo.

"E-es-esperen" Casi no podía hablar, el dolor era mucho que su cuerpo se estaba apagando.

"Lyserg no hables, guarda tus fuerzas" Fausto le dijo con una sonrisa.

"M-mi" Trato de decir el chico "Mi bolsi-llo"

Ryu rápidamente, comenzó a revisar la chaqueta que traía puesto su amigo, primero encontró una pelusa, luego los pedazos del péndulo, a lo cual todos se sorprendieron, hasta que por fin encontró un pequeño pedazo de metal pintado.

"La medalla"

"La consiguió!" Ryu exclamo contento "Sabía que lo lograrías querido Lyserg"

"Buen trabajo, ahora descansa" Jeanne le sonrió tiernamente. Lyserg no lo pensó dos veces y cayó rendido con una sonrisa.

Por fin, ya podía descansar.

**.**

**.**

"Lyserg ya debería de estar de regreso" Dijo Manta.

Ya era de tarde, Redseb y Seyram ya se habían marchado. Los chicos habían terminado de entrenar y las chicas habían despertado a Tamao, pues la pobre había meditado por casi todo el día, después de eso, los chicos se reunieron en la cabaña de Lyserg para recibirlo.

"No siento mis piernas" Murmuro Horohoro en el suelo.

"No siento mi cuerpo" Murmuro Yoh con pesadez.

"Para el entrenamiento de mañana…" Anna comenzó haciendo a todos los chicos gemir de dolor "Correrán 10 vueltas por toda la isla cargando una mochila con piedras, después trabajaran en su resistencia, luego comenzaran por elevar su furyoku y perfeccionar sus ataques en batalla"

"No más, por favor!" Se quejaron todos.

"P-porque no nos dedicamos a abrir esa cosa?" Manta dijo apuntando al librito que se encontraba en el suelo de la cabaña.

"Ya intentamos todo, le he lanzado miles de ataques, la he lanzado miles de veces, incluso los demonios de Anna intentaron abrirla pero nada funciona!" Yoh exclamó.

"Dame eso" Horohoro tomo la bitácora y los demás observaron como el pobre hacia del todo por abrirla "Pero que le pasa a esta libreta!"

"No necesita una llave?" Pregunto Pilika.

"No tiene cerradura"

"Usen una llave sonora" Todos voltearon a ver a la rubia.

"Una qué?"

"Esa cosa no tiene cerradura, pero es un libro mágico, a lo mejor y se abre con una palabra clave" Dijo Anna.

"No lo había pensado" Yoh se rasco la cabeza.

"Como si eso fuera a funcionar" Hao se cruzo de brazos.

"Ábrete sésamo!" Horohoro exclamo mientras alzaba la bitácora-dos, pero no sucedió nada.

"Lo vez?"

Después de eso, Horohoro, Yoh y Chocolove comenzaron a gritar palabras.

"Abrir"

"Ábrete"

"OPEN"

"Te ordeno que te abras"

"Asakura"

"Anna, di algo" Yoh le rogo a la rubia y todos se callaron para escuchar.

"Comida de gato" Dijo Anna simplemente pero no ocurrió nada.

"No funciona!" Exclamo Horohoro.

"Nekomata"

"Bitácora Mágica volumen dos"

"Monte Osore, Au Revoir"

"Esto es inútil" Ren suspiro cansado.

"Pescado, bola de estambre, estúpido gato!" Hao intento, pero obtuvo el mismo resultado.

"Me rindo" Horohoro cayó al suelo.

"Esperen" Todas las miradas fueron dirigidas a Yoh, quien tenía la bitácora-dos en manos "Estoy pensando en una palabra muy especial de Matamune, era importante y única"

"…"

"Miaw"

En ese momento la puerta de la cabaña se abrió. Anna levanto una ceja al ver a las personas que entraron y una leve sonrisa burlona apareció en su rostro cuando se dio cuenta de la mirada sorprendida y anonada de todos los presente.

"Valla, quien lo diría"

**.**

**.**

Después de que el volcán se hubiera calmado y todo regresara a la normalidad. Dos apaches, Magna y Nichrom, preparaban todo para las siguientes competencias.

"Por poco y ese chico no sobrevive" Dijo Magna, pues él había presenciado el escape del chico.

"Lastima" Nichrom se cruzo de brazos. Los dos se encontraban en un claro, donde estaba la cascada de lava y el lugar donde se supone que esconderían la medalla. Después de colocarla en el aire con un poco de furyoku, los dos se dirigieron a la salida, pero un ruido los hizo detenerse.

"Escuchaste eso?" Pregunto Magna, pero Nichrom sacudió la cabeza en negación. Al no ocurrir nada, los dos salieron y abandonaron el lugar.

Si se hubieran quedado unos minutos más, hubieran presenciado como una mano cubierta de lava salía del rio.

"No es nada personal" Se escucho el murmuro por toda la cueva, pero no había nadie que lo escuchara.

* * *

><p><strong>~Cuando pienses en dolor piensa en el amor y veras la solución~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>¿La bitácora-dos se abrió? ¿Qué sucederá ahora? No lo sé, tendrán que esperar hasta el próximo capítulo. <strong>

**Besos~ **


	15. Alma Negra

**Hola mis queridos lectores!**

**A alguno de ustedes les gusta la química? Por que por más que trato de poner atención en clase, no entiendo nada! o.o Pero suele pasar, todos tenemos alguna materia que no nos gusta. **

**Pero bueno, aquí está el nuevo capítulo! Esperó que les guste. **

**P.D. Yoh y Anna no durmieron juntos, ustedes saben…la última noche de Yoh antes de que viajara a América… (Si no sabían eso, creo que les di un gran spoiler) En fin, es solo una pequeña aclaración por el bien de la historia. **

**Gracias por leer!**

* * *

><p>"No puedo creerlo"<p>

Ya había pasado un día y los chicos aun no podían salir de la impresión. Nadie podía creer que Lyserg regresara inconsciente justo cuando la bitácora-dos por fin se abrió. No sabían si celebrar, estar mortificados por la salud de su amigo o echar un ojo al librito viejo. Pero ahora que los tres equipos habían obtenido las medallas, estaban más calmados. Además, este sería el último día en la isla, ya que al día siguiente viajarían hacia la siguiente localización. (La cual, aun no sabían!)

Eran las 12 del día, y las chicas se preparaban para ir a la playa, mientras los chicos aun no salían de la impresión.

"En serio, pero, era de esperarse, digo" Horohoro apunto al castaño "Es Yoh! A quien más se le ocurriría eso? Deberían de darle un premio o un oscar a mejor imitador de gatos"

"Lo importante es que por fin abrimos esa cosa" Dijo Yoh bostezando, ignorando el comentario de imitador de gatos.

"Tiene razón" Ren se cruzo de brazos "Nos tomo casi dos semanas"

"LYSERG!" Todos suspiraron al escuchar el llanto de Ryu. Fausto había tratado las heridas del peli-verde y todos pusieron ojos en blanco al ver el resultado. El pobre tenía todo su torso envuelto en vendajes al igual que sus manos, su brazo derecho estaba enyesado, incluso Fausto tuvo que hacerle una transfusión de sangre y darle a respirar un poco de oxígeno.

"Aun sigue llorando?" Gruño Ren molesto, pues Ryu no paraba de llorar desde que trajeron a Lyserg de regreso.

"Vas a estar bien, pequeño Lyserg, lo prometo" Ryu continuo llorando, mientras que su espíritu, Tokagero, le pasaba unos pañuelos.

"Lyserg! Despierta! Quiero escuchar como obtuviste la medalla!" Yoh comenzó a zarandear al inconsciente Lyserg, haciendo a Ryu gritar en horror. Por suerte para todos, una fría aura calló todo el alboroto.

"Dejen descansar a mi paciente, si no quieren estar ustedes en su lugar" Amenazó tétricamente el médico, haciendo que Yoh y Ryu se sentaran en el suelo con una expresión de niños buenos.

"Como se te ocurrió lo de la llave sonora?" Hao le pregunto a la rubia, mientras ambos disfrutaban de una taza de café.

"Lo escuche por ahí" Anna dijo con una pequeña sonrisa; nunca admitiría que pidió ayuda para lograr aquello.

Las chicas entraron a la cabaña, preguntando si querían acompañarlas, pero los chicos se negaron. Jeanne también negó la oferta y tomo asiento alado de Lyserg. Las chicas estaban por salir, cuando una pequeña voz detuvo todo movimiento en la habitación.

"H-hola"

Solo les tomo un segundo para que Yoh, Horohoro, Ryu y Chocolove se lanzaran sobre el peli-verde.

"LYSERG!" Exclamaron todos alegres de ver a su amigo despierto, pero este traía una mueca de dolor.

"Aun estoy herido!"

Al sentir de nuevo esa fría aura, todos se alejaron rápidamente de Lyserg, pero aun así no podían contener su emoción.

"Que sucedió? Contra quien peleaste? Era fuerte? Pero claro que era fuerte, solo mírate!"

Los chicos continuaban haciendo preguntas, y a Lyserg ya le dolía la cabeza. Jeanne le ofreció un vaso de agua mientras que Fausto le daba unas píldoras para el dolor.

"El hombre calvo" Dijo Lyserg después de tomarse el medicamento "El que ataco a la señorita Anna"

"Draco?" Pregunto Hao.

"Creo que lo mate" Murmuro Lyserg y suspiró al ver la expresión de todos. Después de tomar un poco más de agua, Lyserg se dedicó a explicarles su experiencia en la competencia, desde el inicio hasta que cayó inconsciente. Claro que, su historia era interrumpida por exclamaciones como: 'wow' 'ooh' 'vaya, eso debió doler'

"Así que eso fue lo que pasó" Dijo Yoh con una mano en su barbilla, como si estuviera imaginándose lo que le contaba su amigo en su cabeza.

"Hay algo más" Lyserg dijo, llamando la atención de todos "Cuando Zelel nos saco del volcán, pude ver toda la isla desde el cielo y había algo extraño, era como una gran mancha negra"

"Creo que ya descansamos lo suficiente" Yoh se levanto del suelo estirándose con flojera y les sonrió a sus amigos. Sin necesidad de palabras, los chicos supieron lo que significaba aquella sonrisa.

"A donde creen que van?" Pregunto Jun al ver a los chicos (menos Ryu, Fausto, Lyserg y Hao) caminar hacia la puerta.

"No es obvio?" Yoh sonrió alegremente "Amigos, nos vamos de excursión!"

"Y el entrenamiento que?! Por fin abrimos la bitácora-dos, no hay que perder tiempo! Cierto Anna?" Pilika se cruzo de brazos, pero nadie espero lo siguiente.

"Yo también iré" La rubia dijo.

"Qué?!"

"Tengo curiosidad, a lo mejor encuentro a una bruja vudú que me enseñe un poco de sus trucos, estaría bueno no?" Una sonrisa burlona se apoderó de los labios de la rubia.

"Um…" Los chicos tragaron grueso y temblaron ligeramente. Sin poder evitarlo, se imaginaron a la rubia vestida de bruja, con un aura negra rodeándola y una sonrisa diabólica, sosteniendo un pequeño muñeco lleno de agujas.

"Bueno pues, andando" Anna salió de la cabaña, ajustando su bandana en su cuello; la marca ya no estaba morada, pero aun seguía presente. Los chicos la siguieron lentamente.

"No hablara en serio, verdad?" Le susurro temblorosamente Horohoro a Yoh.

"Conociéndola, créeme que si" Dijo Yoh con una sonrisa nerviosa, pero se detuvo al ver a su hermano tomando café "No vienes?"

"A diferencia de ustedes niños, yo me dedicaré a mis estudios y a descifrar esta cosa" Dijo el shaman de fuego apuntando hacia la bitácora "Además tengo que visitar a mis seguidores, pobres, pensaran que ya los abandone" Se dijo para sí mismo y se despidió con una mano "No lleguen tarde para la cena"

"Adiós Lyserg! Volveremos pronto!"

"Que se diviertan" Lyserg sonrió tristemente. A él también le gustaría ir en una aventura, pero primero debía recuperarse. Lo que le alegraba era que no pasaría la tarde solo.

**.**

**.**

La competencia había terminado en la mañana. Los participantes se dedicaban a descansar y a empacar, mientras que otros peleaban para conseguir la medalla de otro equipo. Así que, para cuando los chicos llegaron a la isla maldita, esta se encontraba vacía.

"Nos separaremos en grupos. Horohoro, Chocolove y el enano irán hacia la izquierda, mientras que Yoh, Ren y yo a la derecha" Anna dijo cruzándose de brazos "Alguna objeción?"

"No señora!" Afirmaron los chicos nerviosamente.

"Bien, vámonos" Anna comenzó a caminar tranquilamente.

"Quien la hizo la líder?" Horohoro pregunto en voz baja.

"Escuche eso"

"!" Horohoro tomó a Manta y a Chocolove y salió corriendo del lugar hasta desaparecer en la selva. Yoh y Ren solo tuvieron tiempo para parpadear antes de escuchar la voz de la rubia.

"Y ustedes que esperan?"

Los dos corrieron para alcanzar a la rubia y caminaron detrás de ella mientras entraban a la selva. Lo que nadie sabía, era que otro bote desembarcó justo después de ellos.

**.**

**.**

"Este lugar no me gusta" Murmuro Manta.

"No hay nada que temer Manta" Horohoro le dijo mientras sonreía, sin darse cuenta de las caras de horror que poseían sus amigos "Solo son un montón de insectos y unas amigables plantas"

"Entonces por qué te miran como si fueras comida?" Pregunto Chocolove con un dedo tembloroso que apuntaba hacia la espalda del peli-azul.

Horohoro dejo de sonreír y giro lentamente se cabeza. Detrás de él, se encontraban unas plantas carnívoras dispuestas a comerlo.

"CORRAN!" Exclamó el peli-azul y los tres salieron corriendo hacia otro lugar.

.

10 minutos después

.

"Eso estuvo cerca, de ahora en adelante, debemos estar más atentos" Horohoro les dijo.

"Si" Afirmaron Chocolove y Manta mientras trataban de recuperar su aliento. Estaban los tres descansando por un momento, cuando de repente Chocolove escucho algo.

"Escucharon eso?" Preguntó.

"Suena como un enjambre de abejas" Horohoro murmuro al escuchar aquel ruido también, el cual se acercaba cada vez más a ellos.

Manta palideció al ver al insecto encima de ellos.

"ES UN MOSQUITO GIGANTE!" Gritó horrorizado y salió corriendo de ahí.

"CORRAN!" Los tres corrieron como locos al ser perseguidos por un insecto enorme que quería comérselos. Y por puro accidente, en un intento de ahuyentar al horrible insecto, Chocolove lo mato. Pero los chicos no se dieron cuenta y continuaron corriendo.

.

15 minutos después 

.

"Eso estuvo cerca" Chocolove respiró pesadamente.

"Si" Horohoro suspiro cansado y Manta abrió los ojos horrorizado ante lo que veía.

"Chicos?" Les llamo con una pequeña voz.

"Que pasa Manta?" Pregunto Horohoro.

"Miren el suelo" Ambos voltearon y palidecieron al ver restos de huesos humanos, y en segundos, ya estaban corriendo.

"Adónde van?!" Exclamo Manta al ser dejado atrás.

"NO QUIERO QUEDARME A AVERIGUAR LA RAZÓN DE ESOS HUESOS!" Horohoro gritó.

Manta suspiro y miró los huesos con curiosidad, pero al escuchar un rugido feroz, el pequeño palideció y se echo a correr tras sus amigos.

"ESPERENME!"

.

10 minutos después

.

"Bien" Horohoro jadeó "Recuerden, hay que estar alertas"

"Si" Los tres se encontraban en un pequeño claro, pero había algo extraño. Manta parpadeo un par de veces por lo que vio y llamó la atención de sus amigos.

"Oigan! Miren encontré algo" Manta exclamó "Algo extraño"

"Una puerta?"

En medio de aquel claro, se encontraba una enorme puerta negra. Su estructura era simple, alta y cuadrada. Tenía un diseño gótico, con figuras extrañas plasmadas en el borde, parecían figuras de animales o demonios. Parecía una puerta inocente, pero los chicos podían percibir un aire peligroso proviniendo de ella.

"Tal vez es la puerta hacia el otro lado" Chocolove trato de bromear, pero Horohoro y Manta estaban muy ocupados inspeccionando la puerta para soportar sus bromas "Entienden?"

"Que hace una puerta en una isla como esta?" Pregunto Horohoro mientras tomaba la perilla de la puerta, pero esta no cedía "No abre"

"Déjame intentar" Chocolove trató de abrirla con ayuda de su espíritu, pero no funcionó "Porque no se abre?!"

"Porque está cerrada, tal vez?" Manta dijo. Horohoro iba a tratar de golpear la puerta, pero un ruido le llamo la atención. Era muy distante, pero ahí estaba. El sonido de un estruendo, de un rugido, de un grito.

"Escucharon eso?" Pregunto el peli-azul confundido "Creo que vino de ahí dentro"

**.**

**.**

Por otro lado, Anna venia con una mueca de fastidio, pues Yoh se la pasaba bromeando con Ren, mientras este se enfadaba por lo infantil que podía ser su amigo e intentaba golpearlo.

"Y entonces la naranja le dice a la manzana, eres una inmadura!" Yoh se echó a reír.

"Que no tienes otros chistes que no sean de frutas?!" Ren le dijo con fastidio.

"Podrían dejar las payasadas para después? Me están dando un dolor de cabeza" La voz de la rubia hizo que ambos se estremecieran y se callaran al instante.

"Lo sentimos" Murmuraron tímidamente y siguieron caminando.

Después de unos minutos, Anna caminaba más adelante que los chicos, mirando alrededor con curiosidad. Yoh platicaba animadamente con Ren, o en realidad, Ren solo escuchaba todo el parloteo que su amigo decía. De repente, Yoh dejo de hablar y miro hacia la izquierda con curiosidad.

"Creo que escuche algo" Dijo el castaño, para después correr en aquella dirección.

"Yoh no corras!" Ren corrió tras él, pero ambos se detuvieron de golpe al recordar la otra presencia que los acompañaba.

"Anna?" Yoh dijo su nombre, pero no hubo respuesta.

"En donde esta?" Pregunto Ren al no ver a la rubia cerca.

"Iba delante de nosotros, como pudo perderse?" Yoh se rascó la mejilla, y rogaba mentalmente por que la rubia no se metiera en problemas.

"Fue tu culpa por salirte del camino, inútil" Ren gruño molesto y trató de regresar por el camino que habían tomado. A lo mejor y se topaban a la rubia de nuevo, y si no es así, estaba seguro que se reencontrarían en el bote.

.

.

"En donde se metieron?" Murmuró Anna con fastidio "No estoy de humor para sus juegos inmaduros"

Anna esperó alguna respuesta, pero no recibió nada. Se encontraba sola, en alguna parte de la selva, y no es que tuviera miedo, pero algo le estaba dando escalofríos. Era como si, esa parte de la selva ocultara algo. Podía sentir…una presencia cerca de ella.

"Yoh?" Anna pregunto al aire, rogando que el castaño apareciera y que no le jugaran una broma "Ren?"

En ese momento, sintió una respiración en su espalda y giro bruscamente, mordiendo su labio para no gritar al ver a una anciana enfrente de ella. Su piel era oscura, y estaba llena de tatuajes extraños. Su cabello era blanco y rizado, y sus ojos, aquella anciana tenía los ojos totalmente blancos. Era como si estuviera ciega, pero Anna podía sentir aquella mirada vacía clavada en ella.

"Hola preciosa" Sonrió, mostrando unos dientes amarillos "Tranquila no muerdo, pero déjame verte de cerca, hace mucho que no veo a una jovencita tan bella como tú" La anciana camino en círculos alrededor de Anna, mirándola de pies a cabeza.

"Que hace una anciana en un lugar desolado como este?" Anna dijo ente dientes.

"Vivir" Fue la respuesta de aquella misteriosa anciana "Debes de estar cansada, ven conmigo" La anciana iba a tomar el brazo de Anna, pero la chica dio un paso hacia atrás.

"No puedo, debo regresar con mi grupo" La rubia trató de caminar, pero la anciana le había tomado el brazo nuevamente, y comenzó a guiarla entre la selva.

"No seas tímida linda, ven conmigo, Mamá Lulu a preparado la comida"

.

.

"Anna!" Yoh gritaba el nombre de la rubia una y otra vez, pero no había respuesta "Estas ahí?!"

"Típico de Anna" Ren bufó molesto "Primero nos regaña y luego nos deja solos"

"Vamos Ren, no seas tan amargado" Yoh le dijo con una sonrisa.

"Amo Yoh" Amidamaru en su forma de espíritu, apareció volando enfrente de los chicos.

"Amidamaru, encontraste algo?" Pregunto el castaño.

"Me temo que no, mi amo" Le dijo el espadachín.

"Ya veo" Murmuro Yoh cerrando los ojos. Amidamaru lo miro preocupado, y aun más cuando el chico abrió los ojos de golpe y miraba una dirección con…miedo?

"Debió de haber regresado" Ren hablo pero su amigo pareció no escucharlo "Vamos"

Ren comenzó a caminar, pero al no escuchar quejas o pasos detrás suyo se detuvo y miro al castaño, quien parecía estar en un tipo de trance.

"Yoh?" Lo llamó.

"S-sentiste eso?" Yoh parpadeo confundido. Cuando abrió los ojos, su mundo se había nublado, era como si estuviera viendo en blanco y negro. Pero lo que le confundió más, fue que había figuras flotando alrededor del lugar. Aquellas figuras parecían sombras…y estaban desprendiendo un aire frío y peligroso que logro ponerle la piel de gallina.

"Que cosa?" Pregunto Ren confundido.

"Nada" Yoh trato de sonreír "Creo que estoy imaginando cosas"

Ren no le creyó para nada y se cruzo de brazos, pero no presionaría el tema. Por ahora.

.

.

"Es muy extraño recibir visitas en esta isla"

Actualmente, Anna se encontraba dentro de una cueva llena de cosas necesarias para sobrevivir. Había una pequeña cama al fondo, una mesa de madera con sillas, una especie de cocineta, un enorme librero lleno de libros viejos y antiguos y en medio de aquella cueva, había fuego encendido.

"He visto a muchos jóvenes correr como locos por la isla, atacándose entre sí y escalando el volcán, pero ninguno pasa cerca como para visitarme" La anciana dijo mientras colocaba dos sillas junto al fuego.

"Que hay de la leyenda de esta isla?" Anna pregunto mientras miraba los libros.

"Parloteó de gente que busca una buena historia" La anciana dijo con burla.

"Eres una sacerdotisa?" Pregunto la rubia al ver unos libros sobre 'el camino del médium' y 'el mundo espiritual'

"Una Itako? Oh no" La anciana bufó ofendida "No soy Itako ni shamana, yo preferiría el termino… bruja"

"_**Tienes que estar bromeando" **_Pensó Anna al ver unos muñequitos de paja atravesados con algunas agujas. Pero a demás de eso, había demasiadas chucherías. Collares, pulseras, anillos; hechas de cuero, plumas, palillos y una que otra joya.

"Cuál es tu nombre, lindura?" Preguntó la anciana mientras se sentaba en una silla.

"Anna" Respondió la rubia tomando una clase de collar que tenía una hermosa pluma blanca colgando "Tienes demasiados talismanes"

"Y todos cumplen con un destino, dime, buscas algo en especial?" Pregunto la anciana.

"Pesadillas, tal vez" Anna suspiró.

"Sueños del futuro o sueños del pasado"

"Hay alguna diferencia?" Anna se cruzo de brazos.

"Demasiada mi niña" La anciana suspiró "Si los recuerdos del pasado te atormentan, eso quiere decir una sola cosa. Tu futuro…está en peligro"

"De que manera?" Pregunto la rubia con una ceja alzada.

"Acércate al fuego linda" Anna camino lentamente hasta la otra silla vacía y tomo asiento. La anciana miró a Anna con esos ojos blancos y apunto hacia el pecho de la rubia "Tu corazón lo dice todo, estas asustada. Algo ocurre dentro de ti, algo que no puedes controlar, tienes miedo"

"…" Anna se quedo callada por un momento. Acaso aquellos ojos podían ver más allá que la realidad? "Yo…no quiero recordar" Las palabras escaparon de sus labios antes de poder detenerlas.

"Mi niña, la cadena de recuerdos que existe en nuestro interior jamás desaparecerá. No importa el método que utilices, si bloqueas tu memoria o de un día para otro olvidas tu pasado, los eslabones de la cadena jamás se romperán. Seguirán ahí, solo que escondidos entre la oscuridad" La anciana le explico con voz suave.

Inevitablemente, Anna recordó la puerta rodeada por cadenas que apareció en su sueño.

"Y no pueden quedarse escondidos por siempre" Gruño molesta la rubia.

"Que es lo que temes?"

Esa pregunta…resonaba en su interior todos los días.

"_Frío…dolor…soledad" _

Anna se estremeció al escuchar una pequeña voz en lo profundo de su mente. Sus ojos se abrieron al reconocer aquella voz y la anciana, al ver la reacción de la chica, sonrió levemente.

"Escuchaste algo, cierto? Un susurró…del pasado. Aquello que no quieres recordar, te esta atormentando"

"..."

Bingo.

Ahora Anna estaba completamente segura que esta anciana podía ver dentro de ti, tus sentimientos y tus temores.

"Porque no quieres recordar, querida?" Preguntó la anciana con lastima. Anna no sabía porque, pero le era imposible mentir sobre la verdad. Agacho su cabeza, y sus manos sujetaron el borde de su vestido negro.

"Tengo miedo" Admitió la rubia en un susurro de voz "No quiero recordar…porque tengo miedo"

"No te obligare a que recuerdes algo que no quieres, mi niña" Le dijo la anciana en una manera de consolarla, pues sabía que la chica enfrente de ella luchaba en una batalla interior "A veces, algunas puertas están destinadas a permanecer cerradas por siempre. Pero no te gustaría saber, porque es que olvidaste aquello?"

"Tengo que recordar" Dijo Anna mientras cerraba los ojos "Yo…recuerdo casi todo…pero…."

"Aun falta un recuerdo, una cadena, y esa cadena es tu mayor temor" La anciana le dijo, a lo cual Anna asintió tímidamente.

La anciana miró de nuevo a la rubia, notando un leve cambio en ella. Podía sentir el corazón de la rubia palpitar temerosamente ante el tema de conversación, pero también podía sentir algo más…

"Algo oscuro irradia de ti" Dijo de repente, haciendo que Anna la mirara sin expresión, pero sus ojos se encontraban intranquilos "Dame tus manos"

Como por voluntad propia, las manos de Anna se extendieron encima del fuego. Anna podía sentir el calor sobre su piel, pero no a una distancia para quemarla. La anciana tomo las manos de la rubia suavemente y removió el guante rojo que traía puesto la chica.

"Oh, tan bellas y frágiles" Dijo la anciana con nostalgia mientras acariciaba las manos piladas de Anna. La anciana se dedico a inspeccionar cada rincón de ellas, y todo acabo cuando vio el tatuaje de estrella en la palma izquierda "Dime, linda. Quien te hizo esta marca?"

"No lo sé" Dijo Anna.

"No mientas" La anciana le mando una mirada de advertencia.

"Que importa?" La rubia gruñó con el ceño fruncido y retiro sus manos. Tomando y colocando de nuevo el guante rojo para ocultar aquella marca.

"Mi niña, esa marca, es un canalizador" Explico la anciana cansadamente "Extrae de lo profundo de tu alma el poder que escondes por dentro"

"El poder que escondo…" Anna miro su mano cubierta por el guante y suspiró "Dime…que es lo que duerme dentro de mí?"

"Mi pequeña" Hablo la anciana con lastima y remordimiento, cosa que no le gusta a Anna para nada.

Al sostener las manos de la rubia, la anciana pudo sentir una presencia oscura dentro de ella. Era algo aterrador que le envió un escalofrío cuando sintió aquello que dormía en su interior. Jamás había visto algo parecido, pero había leído, y conocía perfectamente la situación.

"Tienes el alma manchada de negro…es su marca"

"De que habla?" Pregunto Anna confundida y un poco asustada. Su alma estaba manchada de negro? Era eso posible?

"Aquello que duerme dentro de ti, es oscuridad pura"

Anna sintió que su corazón se detenía por un doloroso segundo, haciéndola respirar profundamente para recuperar oxigeno. Sus ojos temblaban levemente y sus labios se abrían y cerraban sin dejar salir palabras de ellos.

"No sé que haya pasado en tu pasado, pero tu alma a sido marcada, _él _sabe tu secreto" La anciana susurró mientras se mordía una uña.

"Él?" Anna pregunto confundida, pero muy, muy profundo, un vértigo en el estomago le gritaba el nombre de aquella persona. Pero lo ignoró por completo; ella tan solo se enfocaba en la anciana quien no dejaba de verla.

"Mi niña, ahora más que nada debes intentar recordar" Le dijo la anciana en un tono suave, pero desesperado a la vez "Estas en un gran peligro!"

"A que te refieres?"

De repente el fuego se apagó, dejando la cueva a oscuras. Anna dio un respingo al ver sombras danzando alrededor en la oscuridad. Su cuerpo se tenso al sentir suaves y frías caricias rozar sus brazos y cuello, sus manos se aferraron a la silla fuertemente, al grado de que sus nudillos se tornaron blancos. Algunas cosas dentro de la cueva temblaron, unos platos se estrellaron contra el suelo, algunos libros salieron volando del librero, incluso algunos talismanes se rompieron.

"Esta aquí" La voz de la anciana resonó fuertemente "Tanta oscuridad, este poder de muerte…te está llamando"

"Pero que-

El fuego se encendió de repente.

Era como si, nada hubiera pasado. Pero Anna podía sentir el repentino cambio en la atmosfera, pero sobre todo, podía sentir una presencia vagamente familiar, y realmente poderosa enfrente de ella.

"Mamá Lulu?" Llamó Anna con cautela a la anciana quien mantenía su cabeza agachada.

"**Hn"** Sin levantar la mirada, la anciana se encaminó tambaleándose un poco hacia una pequeña estufa, donde procedió a tomar una tetera con agua y la puso en el fuego. Anna frunció el ceño al ver la sonrisa maniática que tenía en sus labios.

"Tú no eres ella" Murmuró mientras se levantaba de la silla lentamente.

"**Hola Anni" **La anciana le sonrió con malicia y Anna le reconoció al instante.

"Grimm" La rubia escupió el nombre con veneno "Que es lo que quieres?"

"**Solo una pequeña charla, dime querida, quieres un poco de té?" **Dijo _Grimm _con dos voces a la vez, como si dos personas hablaran al mismo tiempo, pero con un toque malvado en ello.

"No somos amigos para tomar el té" Anna se cruzo de brazos y fulminó con la mirada al ser que poseía el cuerpo de la pobre anciana "Ahora dime, que quieres de mí"

"**Ya deberías de saberlo, aunque claro, no lo recuerdas" **_Grimm_ le dijo con burla.

"Recordar qué?" Anna frunció el ceño.

"_Quiero que desaparezcan" _

"Q-qué?" De nuevo escuchó aquella voz dentro de ella. Era tan familiar y sus palabras estaban llenas de dolor y tristeza.

"**No tengas miedo querida, no te hare daño" **_Grimm _se acercó a ella, pero Anna dio unos pasos hacia atrás **"Hn, no sabes cómo ansió poder vernos frente a frente. Quisiera tocarte con mis propias manos" **Dijo mientras alzaba una mano, intentando acariciar la mejilla de la rubia, pero está de nuevo dio un paso hacia atrás, dejando que aquellos dedos solo rozaran un pedazo de cabello rubio **"Pero ya abra tiempo para eso, cuando tu regreses con migo" **

"Yo no iré a ninguna parte y menos contigo" Anna gruño con enfado. Su espalda había chocado contra una mesa, e inocentemente coloco una mano sobre ella, donde sus dedos comenzaron a buscar algo.

"**Tan terca como siempre, querida" **Dijo_ Grimm_ con humor** "Pero no me preocupo, tu vendrás a mí, por tu propia cuenta" **

"Porque iría contigo? No te conozco, es obvio que eres un payaso jugando al villano y quieres secuestrarme para hacer quien sabe qué plan malvado para conquistar el mundo" Le dijo Anna con una voz fuerte y sin temor.

"**No me subestimes, Anna querida" **_Grimm_ le dijo con una voz seca, claramente inafectado por las palabras de la rubia, pero dejo escapar una sonrisa torcida **"Me agrada tu teoría, la tomare en cuenta. Pero si voy a gobernar **_**los **_**mundos, necesito a mi reina a mi lado"**

"Jamás!" Exclamó Anna, arrojándole una taza llena de un extraño líquido rojo. Sin esperar resultado, la rubia salió corriendo fuera de la cueva.

El cuerpo de la anciana prevaleció en su lugar, con su cabeza mirando el suelo. Aquel líquido rojo escurría por su rostro, pero ella ni se inmuto por removerlo. Uno creería que estuviera en una especie de trance, que estuviera luchando el demonio que tenia dentro, pero no era así. Esta soltó una risa cruel y seca.

"**Adoro cuando corren" **Dijo _Grimm_, claramente divertido ante la situación. Este levanto el rostro y se relamió los labios** "Hacen que el miedo sea más excitante"**

.

Corre-Respira- No mires atrás

Esas eran las palabras que se gritaba mentalmente. Sus pies se movían ciegamente por la selva, no recordaba el camino por donde vino, pero ni loca se detendría a pedir direcciones. Lo único que quería era encontrar a Yoh y a sus amigos y salir de esa isla lo más pronto posible.

Su corazón latía frenéticamente contra su pecho pero no le importo. Sabía que quedaría sin voz gracias a todo el aire que entraba y salía cortadamente por sus labios. Sus brazos se estaban llenando de pequeños rasguños por las ramas que la golpeaban. Pero nada de eso importaba.

De sus labios, salió un pequeño grito ahogado al sentir algo tomándole la bandana que tenía en su cuello, acto que le dificulto respirar. Sin mirar atrás, una de sus manos tomó los extremos de la bandana roja y las jaló fuera del agarre. Lo primero que hizo fue tomar aire, lo segundo fue seguir corriendo.

Pero algo nuevamente intento agarrarla.

"Que sucede!?" Anna exclamó con ojos temblorosos al ver las ramas de algunos árboles moverse hacia su dirección y trataban de agarrarla. Mordiendo su labio, intento salir de aquel lugar, pero las ramas se lo impedían. Una de las ramas la tomo por los hombros mientras que otras tomaron sus brazos.

"Déjenme en paz!" Grito la rubia mientras se revolcaba y pataleaba. Al poder liberar una de sus manos, golpeó fuertemente las ramas que la sujetaban y estas la soltaron. Anna no perdió tiempo y salió corriendo de ahí, las ramas se estiraron para poder atraparla nuevamente pero no alcanzaron.

Corre-Respira- No mires atrás-Corre-Respira- No mires atrás!

"_**Anna"**_ Escucho que alguien le decía justo detrás suyo.

No mires atrás!

La rubia mordió su labio fuertemente y siguió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo.

"_**No corras querida"**_

"Aléjate!" Gritó la rubia. No escuchaba pasos, ni ninguna presencia detrás de ella, pero podía sentir su respiración en su cuello, eso solo le asustaba aun más.

"_**Anna" **_ La rubia casi cae del susto cuando sintió el roce de unos fríos dedos sobre su brazo.

"Déjame" Anna gruño y corrió por otro camino, tratando de escapar de las garras de aquel demonio.

"_**No huyas princesa"**_ Aquella voz estaba llena de sádica diversión.

"Basta" Anna meneo su cabeza, tratando de desaparecer, de apagar aquella voz, pero no funcionaba. Se estremeció al sentir aquellos dedos recorrer su espalda.

"_**Vuelve con migo" **_Susurró suavemente en su cuello, donde el roce de unos gélidos labios le hicieron brincar de horror.

"Suéltame! Ya Basta" Anna estaba al borde de la locura. No podía aguantar un minuto más aquella tortura, pero esto apenas comenzaba.

"_**Anni"**_

"!" Aquel suave susurró congelo su mundo y por un segundo, su mente había dejado de pensar, su cuerpo había dejado de moverse, y su corazón había dejado de palpitar. Y todo se vino abajo, junto con ella.

Algo le tomo los tobillos, haciéndola caer y comenzó a arrástrala por el suelo. Anna gritaba y arañaba el suelo, tratando de sujetar algo pero lo único que lograba era conseguir tierra y dañar sus uñas, las cuales ya estaban sangrando, junto con sus dedos y manos.

Aquella cosa que la sujetaba de los tobillos la estaba arrastrando hacia un portal negro. Anna podía sentir un aire oscuro proviniendo de él, un aire peligroso y lleno de muerte. La mitad de su cuerpo se encontraba sumergida en aquella oscuridad, y si no fuera por un pedazo de raíz que sujetaba, la chica hubiera caído a aquel abismo.

Trataba de subir, pero entre mas intentaba salir, su cuerpo era succionado hacia abajo. Anna maldijo e intento salir de nuevo, arañando el suelo y sujetando una raíz, su cuerpo comenzó a salir poco a poco, pero justo cuando estaba a punto de que sus piernas salieran, alguien la tomó y tiró de ella fuertemente.

Con un grito, Anna fue arrastrada hacia el portal, pero sus manos aun sujetaban furiosamente el borde. La chica escuchó llantos y gemidos alrededor de ella, y sin soltarse de su agarre, Anna miro hacia el abismo debajo de ella.

Su respiración se cortó al ver aquel portal estar formando por sombras deformes que lo circulaban lentamente, pero eso no era todo. Había una clase de muertos escalando por las sombras, y eran ellos los que la sujetaban y trataban de arrojarla hacia el fondo.

Con la respiración entre cortada, lágrimas de desesperación y miedo comenzaron a crearse en sus ojos. Aquellas criaturas eran mitad humanos, mitad demonio, mitad sombra. Algunos tenían huesos por fuera de la carne, otros eran puros huesos pero tenían pedazos de sombra formando lo que parecía ser su corazón y pulmones, mientras que otros, eran esqueletos negros bañados de sangre pero estos aun conservaban un corazón latiendo en su pecho hecho por costillas.

"Que hacen? Suéltenme!" Anna grito furiosa al sentir aquellas criaturas jalándola hacia abajo y arañándola.

Anna cerró los ojos fuertemente, y trato de concentrarse en algo para poder escapar, pero era inútil. Y aun más cuando podía sentir un tren de emociones negativas y oscuras provenientes de aquellas criaturas.

El sentimiento de agonía, desesperación y muerte la estaba sofocando.

"_**Vuelve"**_Anna soltó un pequeño sollozo. Donde estaba Yoh? Porque no ha venido a salvarla? Donde estaba Hao? El prometió ayudarla, en donde estaban?! Sus manos se debilitaban, poco a poco, su cuerpo comenzó a sumergirse en aquel abismo.

"_**Vuelve con migo**_**" **Aquella voz le susurró en el oído suavemente **"**_**Mi dulce Anni"**_

Anna miró hacia arriba con ojos en blanco al ver una sombra con aspecto de demonio volar hacia ella con la intención de devorarla, pues abrió su boca, dejando ver unos filosos dientes de los cuales chorreaba un liquido rojo. Anna no pudo hacer nada más que gritar en horror al ser por fin tragada por la oscuridad.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pero

**.**

**.**

**.**

El grito se perdió con el sonido de una tetera hirviendo.

Abrió los ojos de golpe.

Su corazón latía frenéticamente, tenía la piel erizada y su respiración era agitada. Sus pupilas estaban dilatadas y sus manos se aferraban fuertemente a la silla en donde se encontraba sentada.

Jadeó al ver que se encontraba de vuelta en la casa de la bruja. Todo estaba de vuelta a su lugar, su cuerpo no tenía ningún rasguño, era como si nada hubiera sucedido, pero el sonido de la tetera no la dejaba descansar.

Temblando un poco, Anna miró a la anciana lentamente. Ella se encontraba sentada enfrente de ella, con su mirada hacia el suelo. Anna no podía encontrar su voz para gritarle o exigirle una explicación, pero su mente ya no resistiría otra tortura. Una simple palabra hizo que la rubia saltara de la silla.

"Corre" Fue lo único que dijo la anciana, con su voz normal.

Anna no lo pensó dos veces y salió corriendo de aquel lugar. Sus ojos buscaban alguna señal de Yoh o sus amigos, pero no encontraba nada, en cambio, se topo con un familiar camino.

Con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas, la rubia corrió lo más rápido que pudo por aquel sendero. Sus piernas le ardían, era como si hubiera corrido por horas. Ya no tenía respiración, lo único que respiraba era aire seco que le quemaba la garganta. Su corazón no dejaba de latir rápidamente, y la chica temía que este fuera a dañarse de lo rápido que palpitaba.

Y ni que decir de su mente. Ahora mismo, Anna ya no sabía que pensar.

Su mundo se nublo cuando sintió que algo sujetó un extremo de su bandana y la jalaba hacia atrás.

"No!" Gritó Anna y jaló de vuelta su bandana. Podía sentir las ramas golpear sus brazos y su cara, pero no importaba. Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas al ver las ramas de los arboles moverse. Trato de correr pero estas se interpusieron en su camino, y en un intento de esquivarlas, su pie se atoró contra una raíz, haciendo que cayera al suelo.

Pero no se detuvo, y con un quejido de dolor, se levanto, ignorando el agudo dolor de su tobillo, y corrió.

Corre-Respira- No mires atrás

Su cuerpo se tensó y se mordió el labio al escuchar pasos detrás de ella. Sus pobres labios estaban tan rojos por tanta fuerza que sus dientes hacían contra ellos, incluso tenía una cortada en ellos de la cual escurría sangre, pero la rubia parecía no notarlo. Ella solo quería huir; huir y escapar.

Creyó lograrlo al no escuchar nada más que su respiración y sus propios pasos. Iba a suspirar en alivio, hasta que dos manos la tomaron por los hombros y entonces, gritó.

.

.

"Lo siento!" Se disculpó un oji-violeta al ver el estado de la rubia.

"B-Bon!?" Anna colocó una mano en su corazón y miraba al chico con ojos incrédulos. De donde había salido este tipo?!

"Estas bien? Estas herida? Te duele algo? Cuantos dedos vez?" Pregunto Bon mientras se acercaba a la rubia y meneaba dos dedos en frente de su rostro.

"Deja eso" Gruño Anna mientas alejaba la mano del chico "Que estás haciendo aquí?"

"Mi equipo y yo decidimos investigar esta isla" Bon miró la sangre y las heridas de la rubia, sin mencionar que la pobre chica ya no tenía fuerzas ni para hablar "Que sucedió?"

"Nada" Bon la vio cruzarse de brazos y recargarse en un árbol, mientras miraba hacia el suelo. De un ágil movimiento, el chico se acerco a la rubia y esta le miró sorprendida y confusa al ser rodeada por calor.

"Estas temblando" Bon le dijo mientras acomodaba su chaqueta en los hombros de la rubia.

"No lo necesito!" La rubia exclamo indignada, pero una ráfaga de viento hizo que se estremeciera.

"Te ayudare a encontrar a tus amigos. No viniste sola, cierto?" Anna solo sacudió su cabeza en señal de negación "Vamos, y no te lo quites, está haciendo frío" Bon le dijo mientras apuntaba a la chaqueta, Anna solo bufó y metió sus manos por las mangas de la prenda. Se encontraba muy cansada, y su cuerpo ya no podía soportarlo. No sabe cómo fue que aguanto corriendo sin desmayarse, a lo mejor y fue la pura adrenalina.

Cualquier cosa que fuese, se había esfumado, y al intentar dar un paso, el dolor en su tobillo apareció, haciéndola perder el equilibrio más nunca sintió un golpe.

"Estas bien? Creo que te lastimaste el tobillo" Bon le dijo mientras la sostenía para que no cayera.

"No es nada" Murmuro la rubia, pero el chico no le hizo caso y la tomo en sus brazos, haciendo que Anna se pusiera roja en vergüenza y enojo "Bájame!"

"Soy un caballero, Anita, y cuando una linda dama necesita ayuda, no puedo negarme" Bon le dijo con una sonrisa inocente mientras comenzaba a caminar con Anna en sus brazos.

"Eres un idiota" Anna murmuro cansadamente.

No sabía porque, pero al ser rodeada por aquellos brazos, le hacían sentir segura, y eso le confundía. Era como si, aquellos brazos le brindaran un sentimiento de protección y alivio, pero lo dejaría pasar por ahora.

Después de la pesadilla que vivió, y al estar rodeada de protección, Anna suspiro y cerró los ojos.

**.**

**.**

El tiempo pasó tan rápido que no se dieron cuenta cuando había empezado a atardecer. Como era de esperarse, Horohoro y Chocolove hacían del todo por abrir aquella misteriosa puerta, mientras que Manta los observaba a una distancia segura. Golpe tras golpe, patada tras patada, incluso con la ayuda de sus espíritus, pero la puerta no cedía. Manta había intentado detenerlos, pues tenía hambre y ya era tarde, pero los chicos tenían tanta curiosidad que no querían parar hasta que se abriera.

"Tal vez solo necesita un empujoncito" Murmuró Horohoro mientras preparaba un ataque de hielo.

"Yo no haría eso si fuera tu"

Los tres chicos voltearon sorprendidos al escucha una voz femenina. Manta corrió junto a Chocolove y Horohoro, quienes dejaron de golpear la puerta y miraban a los recién llegados con intriga.

"Oye, tú eres el tipo de París, Ox" Dijo Horohoro al recordar haber visto a aquel sujeto.

"Es Oz" Corrigió el peli-azul cruzándose de brazos.

"Es lo mismo" Horohoro se encogió de hombros y le lanzo una mirada coqueta a la chica de cabello blanco que se encontraba alado de Oz "Aunque, nunca nos presentamos"

"Soy Alice" Dijo amablemente con una sonrisa que cautivo a los tres presentes.

"Mi prometida" Gruño Oz molesto por las miradas que los niños le lanzaban hacia su chica.

"_Por qué?!" _Se lamentaron mentalmente.

"Ya es tarde, deberían de regresar con sus amigos" Dijo Oz, sacándolos de sus tristes pensamientos.

"Y ustedes que hacen por aquí?" Pregunto Manta curioso.

"Lo mismo que ustedes" Alice le sonrió, pero su sonrisa desapareció cuando sus ojos se fijaron en aquella extraña puerta.

**.**

**.**

Estaba atardeciendo. Cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que se separo de Yoh y Ren? Cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que Bon la encontró? Al parecer se había quedado dormida, ya que cuando abrió los ojos, el cielo era de color diferente y el aire era más fresco. Bon aun caminaba con ella en brazos; ninguno de los dos hablaba o intentaban comenzar una conversación ¿y porque lo harían? Solo eran dos extraños caminando por la selva.

Anna intentó concentrarse en los alrededores, podía sentir dos presencias a unos metros más adelante, las cuales reconoció al instante, y no pudo resistir suspirar en alivio.

"Cansada?" Pregunto Bon al escucharla suspirar.

"Hmm..." Anna solo asintió levemente. Su garganta le quemaba, ya no podía hablar, sentía todo su cuerpo pesado, sin mencionar que sus raspones le ardían y tenía un espantoso dolor de cabeza, el cual fue disminuyendo cuando Bon comenzó a tararear una canción.

La rubia intentó callarlo, pero de sus labios ya no salían las palabras. Entonces se dedico a observarlo. No lo entendía, ni a él ni a su equipo misterioso. Eran buenas personas, de eso estaba segura, pero por alguna extraña razón, no podía leer sus pensamientos. Y la otra extraña razón, era que aun y siendo extraño, Anna se sentía…relajada en su presencia.

"_Por favor dime que no te sucedió nada malo..."_

Aquella voz resonando en su mente le hizo mirar al frente.

"Bájame" Con un gran esfuerzo, la rubia le ordenó con un tono de voz seco pero suave al mismo tiempo.

"De acuerdo" Bon no la detuvo, y la sostuvo mientras Anna se ponía de pie. Con dignidad e ignorando el dolor olímpicamente, Anna comenzó a caminar hacia el frente, donde aquella voz se hacía cada vez más fuerte.

Bon camino a lado de ella, mirándola de reojo por si la chica caía, pero ni en un segundo tropezó. Había una enorme rama enfrente de ella, así que Bon la detuvo y movió la rama para que la chica pudiera pasar. Pero aquel sonido llamo la atención de dos chicos que se encontraban enfrente de ellos.

"Tu"

"No soy tu enemigo, yo tan solo me aseguraba de que Anita regresara sana y salva con ustedes" Bon les aseguro con una pequeña sonrisa mientras se hacía a un lado para que la chica pasara.

"Anna!" Exclamaron los chicos y al instante, la rubia fue rodeada por un abrazo del castaño.

"¿Estás bien?" Pregunto Yoh preocupado.

"Dónde estabas?! Primero nos regañas y luego nos damos la vuelta y desapareces" Ren se cruzó de brazos, pero abrió los ojos sorprendió al escuchar a la rubia hablar.

"_Lo siento" _

"!" Yoh miro a la rubia en shock, ella jamás, pero jamás se disculparía por algo que no fuera su culpa. Pero todo el shock desapareció cuando sintió a la rubia temblar en sus brazos.

"Creo que será mejor que regresen. Estar aquí de noche no es nada bonito" Bon les aconsejó.

"Gracias por traerla" Yoh le dedicó una sonrisa sincera.

"No hay problema" Bon le sonrió, y miró a Anna por última vez antes de marcharse hasta desaparecer. Ren miro a la rubia, pero esta tenía su rostro contra el pecho de Yoh. Así que con un suspiro, comenzó a caminar.

"Regresemos a la playa, los demás ya deben de estar en camino" Ren dijo y comenzó a perderse entre los árboles y palmas.

"Si" Yoh miró a la rubia de pies a cabeza, notando todas sus heridas "Puedes caminar?" La chica movió su cabeza en negación, haciendo que Yoh se agachara levemente "Voy a cargarte"

Gentilmente, Yoh pasó una mano por debajo de sus rodillas y otra por su espalda. Anna se aferro al cuello del castaño una vez que este la tenia segura en sus brazos.

"Anna, que sucedió?" Pregunto el castaño suavemente, pero la rubia solo sacudió la cabeza en su pecho. Yoh la miró preocupado. Su cuerpo estaba helado, casi gélido, y no dejaba de temblar a pesar de traer esa chaqueta. Podía sentir pequeñas gotas de agua empapar su camisa y se aferraba a él como si de su vida dependiera.

Sea lo que fuera, había asustado a Anna.

.

"Por fin! Los hemos estado esperando por horas!" Horohoro exclamó cuando vio a Ren caminar hacia ellos, pero todo el fastidio y burla se esfumo de su mirada al ver la expresión seria y confusa de Ren. Ren no dijo nada, solo se detuvo y miro hacia la selva, donde después de unos minutos, apareció la razón de su expresión.

"Que sucedió" Pregunto Horohoro al ver a la rubia en los brazos de Yoh, que al parecer se había quedado dormida. Pero el castaño solo sacudió la cabeza y subió al bote. Los demás lo siguieron y comenzaron a remar en silencio hasta que Ren habló.

"Encontraron algo?" Preguntó.

"Moscos enormes, plantas carnívoras" Murmuraron Chocolove y Manta al mismo tiempo.

"Huesos y plantas y una puerta" Horohoro les dijo con una mano en su barbilla.

"Puerta?"

"Si, era una enorme puerta negra!" Manta abrió sus brazos, simulando el tamaño de la puerta, pero…no le funciono muy bien.

"Tratamos de abrirla, pero estaba cerrada, además que no había hacia donde entrar, digo, la puerta estaba en medio de un claro" Horohoro les explicó, pero ya no había nada que se le pudiera hacer, ya que mañana partirían y no volverían a ese lugar jamás.

.

"Que hace una puerta en un sitio como este?" Pregunto Alice mientras se cruzaba de brazos y miraba aquella puerta con desprecio "Pensé que todas se encontraban escondidas en el mismo lugar"

"Al parecer ya no" Oz suspiro a su lado "Lo único bueno es que está cerrada. No quisiera imaginarme lo que sucedería si alguien la abriese"

"Hay que salir de aquí antes de que-

"Antes de que la vea?" Ambos jóvenes voltearon para ver a su compañero caminar hacia ellos tranquilamente.

"Bon" Alice dijo suavemente.

"Descuida, estoy bien" Bon le sonrió, agradeciendo su preocupación por él. Pero su semblante se volvió serio mientras miraba hacia la derecha. "Pero hay algo que quiero investigar"

.

Después de haber llegado a la isla, los chicos se despidieron, mandándole unas últimas miradas a la rubia, quien había comenzado a temblar en los brazos del castaño. Yoh le había pedido a Manta que fuera por Fausto, para que revisara el estado de Anna. Y con la rubia en brazos, Yoh se preparo mentalmente por lo que sucedería al momento de entrar a la cabaña.

"Pero qué demonios sucedió!?" Exclamó Hao alarmado al ver el cuerpo tembloroso de la rubia.

"No lo sé, nos separaos en el camino y ese tipo, Bon, la trajo de regreso en este estado" Yoh le explicó mientras colocaba a la rubia sobre la cama.

"Anna?" Hao se acerco a la rubia e intento despertarla "Anna reacciona!"

"Alguien llamo a un medico?" Fausto entro a la cabaña con un maletín y Eliza a su lado. Sus ojos se posaron sobre la delicada figura sobre la cama y camino hacia ella "Tranquilos, yo me encargo"

Mientras que Fausto y Eliza revisaban y curaban a la rubia, Hao tomo a Yoh por el brazo y lo saco de la cabaña.

"Por qué no la cuidaste más? Sabes que el enemigo esta tras ella!" Exclamó Hao enojado por el descuido de su hermano pequeño.

"No puedes culparme! Solo me descuide un segundo y ella ya no estaba!" Yoh se defendió, pero muy dentro, sabía que había sido su culpa.

Los Asakura siguieron discutiendo, sin percatarse de las miradas que le lanzaban las personas que se encontraban afuera, ni siquiera se dieron cuenta que Fausto estaba alado suyo, hasta que hablo.

"Em…muchachos"

"Fausto! Como esta ella?" Pregunto Yoh.

"Se encuentra en un ligero estado de shock, lo que no es nada sano, tiene unos leves raspones que desaparecerán sin dejar marca, su garganta está un poco inflamada por respirar mucho aire frio pero se quitara con té caliente. Se torció el tobillo izquierdo, pero este sanara pronto y parece que tiene una clase de quemaduras alrededor de sus tobillos, las cuales también desaparecerán con un tratamiento" Fausto les comento, haciendo que Hao mirara a Yoh y este se sintiera culpable "Intente cuestionarla, pero parece que no me escucha"

"Anna no puede escuchar?" Pregunto Yoh alarmado.

"Se refiere a que está un poco traumada y no puede pensar, hablar o escuchar con claridad debido a su estado de shock" Hao le explicó con una mueca de desagrado.

"Oh"

"Pero descuida, yo me encargo. Solo necesitó una taza de chocolate caliente, un tranquilizante, dos píldoras para dormir y al Señor Pinky"

"Estás loco? Yo aquí soy el médico" Fausto miro a Hao fríamente, pero el shaman de fuego solo se encogió de hombros.

"De acuerdo, pero la pastilla para dormir ayudaría mucho" Fausto lo pensó por un minuto y suspiro.

"Que tome la píldora azul, esta sobre la mesa" Dicho esto, tomo la mano de Eliza y comenzó a caminar de vuelta a su cabaña, pero se detuvo para ordenarles algo

"No se separen de ella"

.

Cuando ambos chicos entraron a la cabaña, la rubia se encontraba sentada en la cama con sus heridas ya tratadas. Tenía al conejo viejo en sus manos y su mirada vacía recorría cada detalle del maltratado muñeco.

Silenciosamente, los chicos se acercaron a la rubia, Yoh se sentó a su lado sin decir nada y tomo su mano entre la suya. Hao tomo la píldora con un vaso de agua y se la ofreció a la rubia.

"Tómala, te sentirás mejor" Le dijo en una voz suave y Anna lentamente se tomo la píldora. Y una vez que dejo el vaso vacio sobre la mesa, acaricio la melena rubia de la chica.

"Descansa Anna, tienes que descansar" Le imploro Yoh. La rubia solo cerró los ojos y se recostó en la cama sin decir una palabra o mirar a los Asakura.

Ambos chicos se sentaron a lado de la rubia, sosteniendo una mano cada quien. Los segundos y minutos pasaron, el cuerpo de la rubia temblaba de vez en cuando, pero su respiración se había calmado.

"Está dormida?" Pregunto Yoh mientras removía un mechón rubio de la cara de la chica.

"Por ahora" Hao soltó la mano de Anna gentilmente y se levanto.

"A dónde vas?" Pregunto Yoh confundido al ver al shaman de fuego colocarse su chaqueta y dirigirse a la puerta.

"No es obvio?" Dijo con sarcasmo "Algo asusto a Anna en aquella isla, Yoh. Tu y yo sabemos mejor que nadie que cualquier cosa que haya sucedido, fue algo realmente grave para que cayera en ese estado"

"Jamás la había visto tan asustada" Murmuró Yoh tristemente.

"Yo si"

Yoh miró a Hao. El se encontraba serio y su mirada era distante, como si estuviera recordando algo, algo doloroso por la manera en que apretaba sus manos fuertemente en puños.

"Y no dejare que se repita" Murmuro para sí mismo. Suspirando miro a su hermano y a la rubia"Solo…quédate con ella, regresare pronto"

Dicho esto, el shaman de fuego salió de la cabaña, dejando a Yoh solo en sus pensamientos. El castaño miro a la rubia y suspiro. Suavemente, retiró su mano de la suya y se levanto, pero una fría mano lo detuvo al segundo paso.

"Anna" Yoh susurró al ver los ojos entre abiertos y brillantes de la rubia.

"No te vayas…" Murmuró sin voz la chica. Yoh solo le sonrió tiernamente y estiro los brazos para recoger una colcha que se encontraba en el piso. La cual colocó encima de la rubia para que no pasara frio en la noche.

Yoh se acostó en la cama y atrajo a la rubia hacia él. Anna se acurruco en su pecho y se aferro a su camisa con manos temblorosas. Yoh rodeo su cuerpo en un abrazo protector y recargó su barbilla en la cabeza de la rubia. Poco a poco, sintió el corazón de la rubia palpitar calmadamente contra el suyo y sus manos dejaron de aferrarse a él, mas no lo soltó.

Yoh la miraba con ternura, confusión, alegría y culpa. Le gustaría saber que fue lo que sucedió en aquella isla, pero no presionaría a la rubia. Ahora más que nada, Anna necesitaba a alguien en quien sostenerse para no caer, y él se aseguraría de estar ahí a cada paso que la chica de, tomando su mano hasta el final.

Miró de nuevo el rostro pálido de la rubia y suavemente, con sus dedos removió una lágrima que resbalaba por su mejilla.

"Que viste que te asusto tanto" Susurró Yoh mientras escondía su rostro en el cuello de la rubia y cerraba los ojos.

La noche continuó, y solo aquel muñeco viejo, el conejo de peluche que se encontraba en medio de aquel abrazo protector, fue testigo de las lágrimas de la rubia y la tristeza del castaño.

* * *

><p><strong>Mucho frio, y tristeza se apoderan de mi corazón,<strong>**  
><strong>**Sombras oscuras, me abrazan y me dicen quien soy****  
><strong>**Quise tanto que hubiera sido diferente, pero,****  
><strong>**Eso no era lo que estaba escrito para mí.**

* * *

><p><strong>Y eso es todo amigos! 30 páginas en Word! Ha sido mi mayor record hasta ahora, y estoy tan orgullosa de mi trabajo! Si tienen alguna pregunta, no duden en preguntarme!<strong>

**Bye-bye!**


	16. Un cielo gris-parte 1

**Hola mis hermosos lectores! :D **

**Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo de "Sueños entre Sombras" **

**Pido disculpas por la tardanza, pero han sucedió tantas cosas que me han impedido escribir. Pero las cosas han mejorado y la vida sigue c:**

**Gracias por decirme mis errores sobre la historia, no estoy ofendida, al contrario, estoy apenada! Hace años que no veo shaman King, así que… gracias por decirme. **

**Si tienen alguna pregunta solo manden un mensaje o dejen un comentario, con gusto les responderé. **

**Bueno aquí esta, espero que les guste! Y de nuevo, siento la tardanza!**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

"_**Alguna vez te has preguntado que hay mas allá del cielo y las estrellas"**_

_Un suave susurro le hizo abrir los ojos_

_Oscuridad_

_Era todo lo que veía. _

_Hacía ya un tiempo que no visitaba aquel lugar, pero ahora más que nunca deseaba poder despertar. _

"_¿Hao?"_

_Llamó al joven shaman de fuego, pero no hubo respuesta. Se encontraba sola e indefensa en aquel abismo sin fondo y al reconocer aquello, su corazón comenzó a palpitar contra su pecho. Aun podía sentir aquellos helados dedos sobre su piel, aquella respiración sobre su cuello, aquella oscura presencia en su mente. _

_Cerrando los ojos con fuerza y apretando sus manos en puños, Anna se regaño mental mente. ¿Pero que le pasaba? Se sentía como una pequeña niña llorona y asustada. No podía dejar que una ilusión la traumara por más real que fuera. _

_Abrió los ojos con una mirada feroz y comenzó a caminar.  
>Caminó y caminó hasta verse rodeada por aquellas pequeñas luces que la recibieron con alegría. Una pequeña, y casi invisible, sonrisa apareció en sus labios al sentir la calidez de las luces a su alrededor. <em>

_Pero la sonrisa desapareció cuando el bosque de blancos árboles secos apareció en su camino, más se sintió aliviada, pues la pequeñas luces no la abandonaban. _

_Hao no estaba aquí, y realmente no le gustaría estar en aquel lugar sola-pero que le ocurría?! Anna se quería golpear a sí misma, ¿Qué era ella, una cobarde? _

_Meneando la cabeza, Anna siguió el camino. Sabía a dónde llegaría; a aquel extraño lago. Pero esta vez, no había sombras con quien pelear. Las pequeñas luces, al parecer, tampoco le impedían el paso. Era su decisión. Quedarse ahí, esperando despertar, cruzar el lago o seguir el camino. _

_Anna miró el hueco en el suelo, en el cual unas blancas ondas se formaban. Recordó la última vez que estuvo aquí y cayó en aquel lago. Solo había más oscuridad pero recuerda la luz que brillaba en la profundidad. Y por lo que Yoh dijo, el vio algo parecido. _

"_Me pregunto…" _

_Sin pensarlo, tomó aire y se lanzó al agua. _

_La presión era liviana pero densa a la vez. Algunas burbujas se formaban cada vez que sus brazos y piernas se movían al nadar hacia el fondo de aquel lago; si es que existe uno, así que realmente agradecía poder respirar. _

_Parecieron unos minutos eternos y Anna no podía encontrar ninguna luz. Estaba cansada, y quería pellizcarse o golpearse para poder despertar. Pero antes de poner sus planes en acción, algo le gano. Su cuerpo chocó contra algo; una barrera invisible. _

_Miró con curiosidad, pues no veía nada diferente, pero podía sentir un muro viscoso enfrente de ella. Colocó una mano sobre él y presiono levemente, haciendo que sus dedos atravesaran aquella barrera. _

_Lo primero que sintió fue calidez. Era como si los rayos del sol estuvieran acariciando su mano. _

_Esto era; la puerta hacia el otro lado, estaba segura. _

_Intentó tomar algo, pero sus dedos no tocaron nada más que agua y aire. Poco a poco, su mano entera atravesó la fina barrera, seguida de su brazo y poco después, su cuerpo. Con una luz cegadora, ya se encontraba en el otro lado. _

_Pero algo andaba mal. _

_No podía respirar en el agua! _

_Con desesperación, nado lo más rápido que pudo hacia la superficie. Sus pulmones le quemaban, pero por fin salió y tomo una gran cantidad de aire, para después mirar alrededor con ojos incrédulos. _

"_¿Que es este lugar?" Se pregunto a sí misma. _

_Era tal y como Yoh lo había descrito. Un cuarto blanco, sin paredes, techo o suelo, solo un abismo inexistente. Todo alrededor de ella era blanco, a excepción de aquellos arboles oscuros que hacían contraste con el lugar. _

_Al atravesar el lago del abismo negro, ella se encontraba en el lago del abismo blanco. Aquellos mundos eran opuestos, era como si fueran el mismo lugar pero con colores invertidos. Más cuál era la diferencia, no lo sabía. _

"_¿Yoh?" llamo al aire, pues no hubo respuesta. _

_Realmente se encontraba sola. Suspirando, salió del lago y miro alrededor, pero solo había árboles secos. Entonces una idea se le ocurrió. Si ambos abismos eran iguales, eso significaba que encontraría lo mismo en ambos lados. Así que con la mente decidida, Anna comenzó a caminar por el bosque negro sin temor. _

_Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios de nuevo, al verse rodeada por pequeñas luces grises. Eso lo confirmaba, ambos abismos eran iguales pero contrastes a la vez. _

_¿Qué buscaba? No lo sabe, tan solo seguía sus instintos.  
>¿Qué encontraría? Es un misterio. <em>

_Pero no daría vuelta atrás. Caminó y caminó, por el bosque negro cruzó, pero no encontró nada más que viejos árboles secos. Es que acaso, aquellos abismos no tenían fin? No tenía el tiempo, pero Anna sentía que había caminado por horas y aun sin encontrar nada. _

_De repente, las pequeñas luces se congelaron en el aire. Anna las miro confundida, pero cuando toco una, estallo en una nube de polvo. _

Qué extraño, eso nunca había pasado._ Pensó la rubia, pero la confusión fue remplazada por una onda de dolor. _

_Anna cerró los ojos y cayó de rodillas con una mano contra su pecho. Dolía, no podía entenderlo pero sentía un agudo dolor en su pecho. Pero lo que más le desconcentraba era el saber que aquel agonizante dolor pertenecía a otra persona, y ella podía sentirlo. _

_¿De dónde venía?¿Acaso había otra persona aquí?_

_Se levantó corriendo. No quería pensar que el proveniente de aquel dolor fuera Yoh o Hao. Pero mientras más avanzaba, el dolor incrementaba. _

"_**Anna no…" **__Escuchó una murmuro, pero no podía parar. Entre más corría, el dolor se intensificaba, pero los arboles comenzaban a desaparecer del camino. Había logrado salir del bosque! Pero no imagino lo que encontraría después. _

_Se detuvo soltando un jadeo. Enfrente de ella, se encontraba un enorme laberinto negro. Lo miró por unos segundos con curiosidad. Quería entrar, había algo que le insinuaba a continuar, pero antes de dar un paso, el mundo entero se nublo y sintió una horrible opresión en el pecho. _

"_**Despierta" **_

_Lo último que recuerda haber visto, es el color negro disolverse entre sombras. Sombras, las cuales la consumieron. _

_**.**_

_**.**_

Lo primero que sintió fue un terrible dolor de cabeza, seguido de un ardor en su garganta y algo blando y cómodo bajo su cuerpo, el cual se encontraba un poco tenso. Parpadeo un par de veces hasta que pudo distinguir el color azul del cual el techo estaba pintado.

"Buenos días bella durmiente" Escucho una voz medio burlona y giro su cabeza para ver al shaman de fuego sentado en una silla tomando una taza de café.

"H-ha-

Trató de hablar la rubia, pero ni un susurro salía de sus labios. Hao se levanto rápidamente y le ofreció un vaso con agua.

"No hables, dañaras más tu garganta" Le dijo mientras la rubia aceptaba el agua y bebía un poco. No podía hablar, pero eso no significaba que no podía comunicarse.

"**Dónde estoy?"**Pregunto la rubia mentalmente.

"Nos encontramos en un apartamento de Nueva York" Le informó Hao mientras se volvía a sentar en la silla.

"**Nueva York?"**

Anna miró alrededor y en efecto, ya no se encontraba en la cabaña de Hawaii. La habitación era moderna, contaba con dos pequeñas camas y un sofá, una pequeña cocina y un baño. Las paredes eran verde menta, mientras que el techo un azul claro. ¿Cómo rayos había llegado aquí?

"Recibimos la siguiente localización mientras dormías, estabas muy cansada, así que no te despertamos" Hao le respondió con una pequeña sonrisa, a lo cual la chica rodó los ojos.

"**Y quienes son ustedes para decidir por mi?" **

"En realidad, Fausto 'el tétrico-médico-sicópata' nos amenazó en no despertarte" Hao le dio un sorbo a su café.

"**Donde están los demás?" **Pregunto la rubia mientras se acostaba nuevamente en la cama. Sus heridas no le dolían, pero se encontraba muy cansada.

"Las chicas de compras y los chicos entrenando bajo el comando de Opacho" Hao contestó con aburrimiento "Yoh fue por un poco de comida, descuida. Pero ya que estamos los dos solos…"

Anna miró al chico expectante y se incorporo de nuevo en la cama. Rogando mentalmente que no la cuestionara por lo sucedido en la isla maldita.

"Sé que no es el mejor momento, pero…" Hao saco un pequeño sobre de su bolsillo y se lo extendió. Anna lo tomó confundida en sus manos y miro a Hao en cuestión. El shaman de fuego inhalo profundo para luego apartar su vista de la chica y mirar tras una ventana.

"Es un obsequio de Mama Lulu"

Anna puso ojos en blanco al escuchar aquello y el sobre resbaló de sus manos como si quemara.

¿Qué…? Ni siquiera podía pensar bien. ¿Acaso era una broma? Miró a Hao con ojos temblorosos, pero este jamás le devolvió la mirada. El tan solo suspiro y se cruzo de brazos.

"La visité ayer por la noche" El shaman de fuego le informó "A pesar de estar tirada en la cama sin energía para moverse, está muy apenada por lo sucedido y te mandó eso como regalo"

Lo sabía. ¡Hao lo sabía!

Meneó la cabeza y tomó el sobre con cautela. Procedió a abrirlo; y saco un pedazo de papel doblado.

"¿Qué es?" Preguntó Hao con curiosidad.

"**¿No lo has visto?" **Anna ni se inmutó a verlo, y desdoblando el papel, clavó su mirada en su contenido.

"Ya lo tenía envuelto para cuando me lo dio, además, un caballero jamás se mete en cosas de mujeres" Hao le sonrió coquetamente, pero la rubia lo ignoro. Ella tan solo se repetía mentalmente una y otra vez, las palabras escritas en tinta negra.

_Encanté hellium, devoré illium_

"Cree en la luz y la oscuridad desaparecerá. Es lo que dice" Habló Hao a un lado suyo. Estaba tan concentrara que ni se dio cuenta que el shaman de fuego se había acercado hasta sentarse a su lado. Arrugó el papel con su mano y se giró para gruñirle.

"No seas en-

Pero tan pronto como trato de hablar, un ataque de tos seca se apoderó de ella.

"Oye!" Hao se sobresaltó. Rápidamente, el shaman de fuego le ayudo a tomar agua y a tratar de calmarla para que pudiera respirar.

"Anna tonta, no te esfuerces" Le regaño con cariño mientras le frotaba la espalda. Anna lo miró fríamente y se alejó de él.

"Cállate!" Le gritó…

…y un nuevo ataque apareció, haciendo que esta vez, lagrimas resbalaran por las mejillas de la rubia. Hao suspiró resignado y le ofreció de nuevo el vaso con agua, la rubia lo tomo y trato de regular su respiración.

"Vez a lo que me refiero" Hao le dijo con fastidio, y la respuesta que obtuvo fue una almohada en su cara.

Una vez calmada, Anna miró el sobre y lo tomó, pues aun había algo adentro. Pero solo tuvo tiempo para abrirlo, pues la puerta se abrió. Y ambos, Hao y ella, miraron al intruso.

Una mirada con fastidio, otra con alivio.

**.**

**.**

Un chico de cabello castaño con audífonos naranja caminaba hacia su apartamento con una bolsa llena de comida.

El día en Nueva York era fresco, pero por más que le emocionara explorar la gran ciudad, el tan solo quería pasar su tiempo con Anna. Fue poco lo que Hao le dijo sobre lo que ocurrió. Llego en la madrugada, furioso y un poco tenso, después de eso, su oráculo sonó, mencionándoles la siguiente localización. Así que en silencio recogieron sus cosas, y con una Anna dormida en brazos de Yoh, los chicos abordaron al espíritu de fuego. (No sin antes despedirse Yoh de sus amigos.)

En el trayecto, Yoh intento sacarle la información a su hermano, pero este no dijo más de una oración. Fueron más unas palabras llenas de odio, las cuales escaparon de los labios del shaman de fuego.

…**sombras…ilusión…el enemigo…trampa…juego…mente…**

Al hablar, el shaman de fuego se encontraba tranquilo, pero en sus ojos había fuego de odio y angustia. Y eso no le gustaba para nada.

Su hermano conocía a Anna mejor que nadie, tal vez aun más que él, y por la actitud sobreprotectora que ha estado desarrollando sobre la rubia, solo le hacía sentir dos cosas.

Celos y desesperación.

Celos de que su hermano tuviera una relación cercana con la rubia y desesperación al no saber nada de ella. Pero no la presionaría. Sabe que el estado de la rubia es delicado, y lo mejor ahora era estar ahí a su lado, protegiéndola en silencio.

Una melancólica sonrisa apareció en sus labios al recordar lo inocente que la chica se veía mientras dormía junto a él con un conejo de peluche en sus brazos. Si alguien se entera de aquello, seguramente Anna los mataría; incluyéndolo. Pero no lo mencionaría a nadie, pues era su secreto. Excepto Hao, pues comparten habitación. Al pensar en aquello la sonrisa que tenía se transformo en un puchero.

No era justo!

Tan metido en sus pensamientos estaba que no se dio cuenta por donde andaba, hasta que choco con alguien y cayó al suelo.

"Lo siento/perdón" Dijeron al unisón.

"Yoh, cierto?" El chico miró con confusión, como una chica peli-negra le dedicaba una sonrisa mientras se levantaba y se sacudía su ropa.

"Conoces mi nombre?" Pregunto Yoh mientras se levantaba también.

"Como no, eres famoso entre casi todos los equipos del torneo" Le informó la chica con una actitud alegre "Tu, tus amigos, tu hermano, incluso tu chica…"

"No creí ser tan famoso" Murmuró Yoh para sí mismo, y luego se dirigió a ver a la chica. Se le hacía vagamente familiar…pero de donde? Entonces, el recuerdo de una situación muy parecida a esta le vino a la mente, e Yoh exclamo al recordarlo.

"Te recuerdo! Eres la chica con la que…" Se detuvo y rascó su cabeza nerviosamente "…tropecé en la playa"

"Parece que es una costumbre al encontrarnos así" la chica sonrió ante la actitud del muchacho

"Eso parece" Yoh rió divertido y a su lado, su fiel espíritu apareció viéndolo con simpatía.

"Este…amo Yoh?" Hablo el espíritu.

"Que sucede Amidamaru?" Pregunto Yoh, aun con su sonrisa.

"La comida" Amidamaru suspiró, e Yoh se giro rápidamente para ver toda su comida desparramada en el suelo.

"NO!" Grito horrorizado. Todo su buen humor se vino abajo, tal y como lo hizo su comida.

"Pero que pena, tiré toda tu comida" Confeso la chica con remordimiento.

"No te preocupes por eso, al menos nadie salió herido" Yoh dijo, regresando a su actitud positiva.

"Déjame compensarte" Dijo la chica.

"Qué? Claro que no" Yoh se negó.

"Por favor, era demasiada comida, supongo que era para tu equipo, no es cierto?"

"Si, pero puedo comprar más…" Yoh se encogió de hombros, pero al ver la mirada decidida y firme de la pelinegra le hizo suspirar y sonreír "No aceptaras un no por respuesta, verdad?"

"Ya aprendiste" La chica sonrió y comenzó a caminar hacia un pequeño restaurante, pero se detuvo y le extendió una mano al castaño.

"Soy Sarah, por cierto"

"Yoh, mucho gusto" El castaño sonrió y estrecho la mano de la chica, lo que pareció una eternidad, solo fueron unos segundos, pero en esos segundos, Yoh fue invadido por un extraño sentimiento. Pero desapareció antes de que pudiera pensar en el. Parpadeando un par de veces, el castaño sonrió y removió su mano de la chica.

"Conozco este restaurante, te encantara" Sarah sonrió y lo guio hasta un pequeño local.

Amidamaru miraba la escena con confusión, pero no le tomo importancia y siguió a su amo. El espíritu samurái miraba como los dos jóvenes platicaban animadamente mientras esperaban por su comida. A Amidamaru no le sorprendía mucho, pues Yoh era…Yoh, y el siempre se la llevaba bien con todos. Pero aun así, había algo en esa chica que lo dejaba confundido.

Una vez la comida segura en manos de Yoh, la chica se despidió con la mano, y el espíritu tuvo que parpadear, pues vio una pequeña mancha negra moverse en la piel de su mano, pero desapareció tan pronto como la vio. Sarah ya se había alejado y su amo lo llamaba, pues el se había quedado viendo a esa chica durante un buen rato. ¿Pero que le ocurría? No tenía razones por sospechar algo de esa joven. Así que olvidando aquello, Amidamaru voló hacia su amo, el cual lo esperaba con una sonrisa.

"Vamos Amidamaru, regresemos"

Juntos, amo y espíritu caminaron hacia el apartamento, pero tanto Yoh con Amidamaru, no podían quitarse ese sentimiento de confusión de encima.

"Amo Yoh, se encuentra bien?" Le pregunto el espíritu.

"¿De qué hablas Amidamaru? Claro que estoy bien" Dijo Yoh "Aunque me gustaría ir a entrenar con la bitácora que dejo Matamune, pero no quiero dejar a Anna"

Confesó el castaño, y el espíritu suspiró con una sonrisa. Pero el sonido de una alarma rompió el alegre ambiente. Yoh tuvo que sujetar la comida con fuerza, pues no quería otro accidente, pero aun así, eso no le impidió quejarse en voz alta.

"¡¿Porque a mí?!"

Amidamaru lo veía con lastima y le daba palmaditas en la espalda para que continuara caminando, pues una que otra persona se le quedaban viendo raro. Después de un rato, Yoh se calmo y camino casi-casi arrastrando los pies hasta el apartamento donde se hospedaba. Cuando llegó, Amidamaru desapareció y el castaño abrió la puerta del apartamento, y para su sorpresa y alegría, la rubia lo miraba con una leve sonrisa.

"Anna! Despertaste!" Exclamó Yoh mientras entraba y cerraba la puerta "Como te sientes?"

"**Mejor" **Contesto la rubia mentalmente, cosa que exalto al chico, pero se compuso rápidamente y dejo la comida en la mesa.

"Aun no me acostumbro a escuchar tu voz dentro de mi cabeza" Dijo Yoh riéndose, a lo cual Anna rolo los ojos y guardo el sobre que tenía en sus manos discretamente bajo su almohada.

"Tardaste" Le reprocho Hao con los brazos cruzados.

"Tengo buenas y malas noticias" Yoh anuncio, ignorando la mirada fulminante de Hao, Anna solo lo miraba sin expresión, pero estaba atenta a lo que fuera a decir "La buena es que conseguí comida gratis"

"Que alegría!" Dijo con sarcasmo Hao mientras se levantaba y caminaba hasta la pequeña cocina para poder comer.

"La mala…" Yoh se mordió el labio "Hoy tendré que competir"

"!" Tanto Anna como Hao lo miraron.

"Pero si acabamos de llegar" Se quejó Hao.

"Acabo de enterarme" Yoh camino hacia Anna con un puchero "Esto no es justo, yo quería pasar el día contigo"

Dijo mientras ayudaba a la rubia a levantarse para que pudiera caminar e ir a comer. Anna solo menó la cabeza. No había nada que pudieran hacer, además, ya habrá tiempo para estar juntos. Pensó la rubia mientras se sentaba en una silla y tomaba un poco de comida.

**.**

**.**

En un local de café, una chica peli-blanca se encontraba sentada mientras disfrutaba de una taza de café y un pastelillo. El día era muy tranquilo; bueno casi. Oz empeoro de su enfermedad en la noche, y ella junto con la ayuda de Bon trataron de calmarlo. Ahora, el pobre se encontraba en cama mientras que ella fue sacada, literalmente a patadas de su habitación para que se fuera a relajar en la ciudad. Como si eso fuera posible.

A ella le tocaba competir en esta prueba, pero eso sería en dos días. Lo que realmente quería saber, era el porqué aquella extraña puerta se encontraba en la isla maldita. ¿Cuál era su propósito ahí, si nadie tenía la llave para abrirla? ¿En qué lío estaban metidos?

"Aquí estas, es un fastidio tener que buscarte por toda la ciudad" Una voz hablo a sus espaldas; una odiosa voz.

"¿Que es lo que quieres?" Pregunto con fastidio. Este era su día libre, y no necesitaba a aquella bruja que viniera y le arruinara el momento. Pero claro que el cielo no la escucho, y la chica castaña tomo el asiento enfrente de ella.

"Habrá una reunión este fin de semana, todos asistirán y como tú eres la invitada de honor, como siempre" Dijo Pamela mientras se revisaba sus uñas pintadas de negro. "Sabes, el jefe está un poco molesto, y nosotros recibimos los regaños gracias a ustedes que no hacen bien su trabajo"

"Todo a su tiempo, Pamela" Alice suspiró fastidiada.

"Por suerte para ustedes, nosotros estamos ahí para corregir sus errores" Pamela sonrió, y Alice pudo ver clara mente como el tatuaje de una araña caminaba sobre la mano de la chica. Y esa araña solo traía problemas.

"¿Que estas tramando?" Pregunto con el ceño fruncido.

"Algo, y tú vas a ayudarme" Pamela sonrió traviesamente y se levantó.

"Porque lo haría?" Alice levanto una ceja y se cruzo de brazos.

"Porque es tu trabajo"

La respuesta fue simple y neutra. Alice en verdad que odiaba a aquella chica, y estaba segura que el sentimiento era mutuo. Como quisiera que todo fuera diferente, como quisiera ser libre y poder vivir una vida sin ataduras, una vida sin dolor. Pero eso no sucedería, no mientras no cumpliera su parte del trato.

El trato. Aquel plan que han creado. Un plan que los llevara a un mundo de libertad, y para lograr realizar aquello, se deben de hacer ciertos sacrificios. Y libertad era lo que más deseaba.

No tenía escapatoria. Ya no.

Así que se acomodo en su silla y le dio un sorbo a su taza de café, que sin importar cuanta azúcar le pusiera, seguía igual de amargo que su vida.

"Escucho" Fue su única respuesta.

**.**

**.**

**.**

El lugar estaba oscuro. Había nubes grises y negras cubriendo todo el cielo y la única luz que brillaba era aquella de los faros en la calle y una que otra luz en los enormes rascacielos que los rodeaban.

Muchas horas después, Anna, Yoh y Hao se encontraban enfrente de un enorme edifico. Ambos chicos insistieron en que la rubia se quedara en cama, pero Anna los ignoro y salió de la habitación seguida de los Asakura hacia el punto de reunión.

Eran pasadas de las 12 de la noche, podría decirse que las tres de la madrugada. El aire era fresco y el silencio de la noche los acompañaba. Si alguien alguna vez dijo que Nueva York era la ciudad que nunca dormía, se equivocaban. O tal vez esta zona estaba desierta, pues no había nadie más que los competidores.

Y ahora, aquí estaban, esperando a que el apache encargado en dirigirlos terminara de dar las instrucciones. La competencia era simple, pero complicada a la vez. La medalla se encontraba en lo alto de un rascacielos y lo único que debían hacer era escalar y conseguirla. Pan comido, no?

Yoh solo miraba las nubes grises que escondían aquellos rascacielos. No podía volar con su espíritu, y dudaba mucho poder usar un elevador para llegar hasta lo alto de los edificios. Aunque sería un problema encontrar la medalla haya arriba y más con la poca visibilidad. Enserio, a estos apaches les gusta complicar las cosas.

"Preparados en 5 minutos" El Apache dijo.

"De acuerdo enano, más te vale ganar" Hao le dijo mientras le daba una mirada de advertencia, haciéndolo suspirar. No necesitaba amenazas provenientes del shaman de fuego, tan solo debía concentrarse y tratar de no caer dormido.

Hao le había obligado a tomar muchas tazas de café para permanecer despierto y activo, pero aun así, sentía que algo lo estaba atrayendo hacia un mundo de sueños. Tan solo con pensar en ello, una corriente eléctrica recorrió su espalda, y por un momento, su vista se nublo.

"**Yoh?" **Escuchó la voz de la rubia dentro de su cabeza. Parpadeo un poco y le dedico una sonrisa.

"No es nada" Asegurando su espada en su estuche, y con Amidamaru volando justo a su lado, Yoh caminó hacia la línea de partida.

"Competidores preparados" Cada uno se preparó, mientras que sus equipos y/o amigos caminaban hacia atrás de unos banderines rojos. Los amigos de Yoh hubieran venido, si es que no estuvieran tan cansados después de estar entrenado todo el santo día. Pero Manta se encontraba ahí, y apoyaba a Yoh al 100%

"Un consejo" El apache atrajo la atención de los competidores, y este sonrió "Traten de no caer"

Qué gran animo.

"Comiencen!"

Tomando una gran cantidad de aire, Yoh se lanzó a correr. Su único plan era escalar, correr y brincar por los tejados de los rascacielos para poder encontrar la medalla. En momentos como estos, desearía poder tener la habilidad de Lyserg para encontrar cosas.

Brincó sobre un auto, lo que le impulso hacia las ramas más altas de un árbol. Y una vez en la cima, se dejo caer.

Manta exclamó horrorizado al ver el cuerpo de su amigo caer, y miró a sus acompañantes. Hao observaba la situación con aburrimiento, mientras que Anna se frotaba las manos para quitarse el frio; parecía que a ninguno de los dos les importaba el hecho que Yoh estaba cayendo, pero todo era por algo. Volvió a mirar a su amigo, y suspiro aliviado al ver a Yoh usando el over soul y su famosa técnica de espíritu de la espada.

La punta se encajó en el suelo, y la espada creció de tamaño. Girando su cuerpo, Yoh fue impulsado hacia arriba. Subió y subió, hasta que se perdió entre las nubes. Manta trato de buscarlo, pero el color gris oscuro que cubría el cielo le impedía la visibilidad. Suspiró derrotado, y rogó mentalmente por el bienestar de su amigo.

Los demás competidores se las habían arreglado para subir; escalando el edificio, usando una escalera, incluso usando el elevador. Cada quien subió hasta la cima, y ahí era donde los problemas comenzaban.

**.**

**.**

"No me gusta este plan" Murmuró Alice, quien se encontraba sentada sobre un tejado y observaba el cielo nublado. A su lado, Pamela se encontraba acariciando una araña en su mano.

"Y por qué debería? Nadie pidió tu opinión" Le dijo la castaña. Justo debajo del edificio en donde estaban, se encontraba el punto de salida para los competidores. Las dos chicas, ocultas entre la sombra, presenciaran el comienzo de la competencia, y eso significaba, el comienzo de su plan.

"Hazlo" Se resigno a decir mientras cerraba los ojos.

Pamela sonrió torcidamente, y aplasto a la araña entre sus manos.

**.**

**.**

El aire frio chocaba contra su rostro. Tan solo tenía tiempo de respirar por segundos, mientras sus pies pisaban tierra, para después dejarla y saltar hacia otra parte. Los demás competidores se encontraban cerca, y ya había peleado contra uno. Amidamaru le advertía cada vez que uno se acercaba peligrosamente a él, pues sus ojos solo se concentraban en encontrar la pequeña medalla.

Pisó suelo nuevamente y corrió hacia la derecha. Con el espíritu de la espada en manos, Yoh la clavo bajo sus pies y se impulso hacia delante, haciendo que la enorme espada le diera un viaje hacia el otro edificio.

"Amo Yoh!" Su fiel espíritu advirtió e Yoh rápidamente elevo su espada para detener el ataque de un chico. Sus brazos temblaron un poco, pero su posición nunca cambio. El otro chico se separo con la intención de golpearlo, pero Yoh fue más rápido, y con un movimiento de muñeca, golpeo al chico con la espada, mandándolo volar hasta golpear el suelo.

No perdió tiempo y siguió corriendo. Sus instintos gritaban; estaba en la ciudad de Nueva York y la medalla se encontraba en la punta de un rascacielos, ahora, cuál era el rascacielos más conocido en esta ciudad?

Se sentía muy afortunado de haber prestado atención en clases cuando hablaron sobre estados unidos, pues gracias a ello, conocía perfectamente hacia adonde ir.

Claro que, celebró demasiado pronto.

Algo frio golpeó su cabeza. Podía sentir su pulsación alterarse y su vista comenzó a nublarse. ¿Qué sucedía?

"¿Amo Yoh?" Llamó Amidamaru preocupado por su amo. Pero Yoh no escuchaba, cerró los ojos y sujeto su cabeza con una mueca de dolor, soltando la espada y haciendo que esta cayera al suelo.

No podía moverse; se sentía paralizado y a la vez, sentía que su cuerpo temblaba sin parar. Soltó un quejido de dolor y cayó de rodillas. Había hielo en sus venas y fuego en sus pulmones, el dolor se estaba volviendo agudo, pronto ya no podía escuchar nada a su alrededor.

Entre abrió los ojos para ver a su espíritu junto a él, moviendo sus labios, diciéndole algo. Pero Amidamaru no era el único junto a él.

Abrió los ojos de golpe. Su respiración era agitada, pero el dolor desapareció por completo.

"Amo Yoh, se encuentra bien?" Preguntó Amidamaru preocupado, pero Yoh se incorporo de golpe, tomando su espada del suelo y retrocediendo unos cuantos pasos.

"Pronto Amidamaru, en haruzame!" Ordenó Yoh alterado.

"Amo Yoh?!" Su espíritu se sorprendió, pero Yoh solo veía adelante con desesperación.

"Ahora!"

Ante la orden de su amo, Amidamaru tomo posesión de haruzame, e Yoh rápidamente invoco el espíritu de la espada con la ayuda de la reliquia familiar, la espada sagrada.

"Aléjense!" Gritó Yoh mientras blandía la espada en el aire.

Amidamaru solo observaba la situación con confusión. Trató de detenerlo, pero Yoh no cedía. Trató de hablarle, pero Yoh no le escuchaba. Algo estaba pasando, Yoh se estaba volviendo loco! Y cualquier cosa que estuviera sucediendo, le estaba afectando, pues podía sentir su energía abandonándolo.

**.**

**.**

Sombras

Eso era todo lo que veía.

Sombras enormes con garras filosas. No entendía porque su espíritu trataba de detenerlo cuando había peligro justo en frente. No entendía por qué Amidamaru se estaba debilitando, justo cuando más lo necesitaba.

Brinco hacia otro tejado; ya tendría tiempo de ir por la medalla, primero que nada, debería librarse de aquellas sombras que lo perseguían y atacaban sin parar.

Amidamaru había callado, pero su espíritu aun prevalecía en la espada. La cual se sentía pesada y sumamente fría para el gusto de Yoh.

Un ataque a su derecha lo mando volando, haciéndolo que se estrellara contra el suelo. Apretó su mandíbula y se levantó.

Utilizando su enorme espada, corto a las sombras por la mitad, pero estas solo se volvían a unir. Estuvo así por minutos; corría, brincaba, peleaba, saltaba, y volvía a correr, para volver a hacer lo mismo una y otra vez.  
>Se sentía cansado, sin mencionar que las cortadas que había recibido ardían.<p>

Al detenerse por un segundo para respirar, le costó un golpe en el pecho. Yoh salió disparado hasta chocar contra el lado de un edifico, rompiendo una ventana y haciéndolo caer. El golpe le había confundido, su cuerpo ni mente reaccionaban. Solo sentía el aire contra su piel y filosas agujas rasguñándolo, sin duda esas eran las garras de las sombras, pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba contra el dolor.

**.**

**.**

La noche se estaba volviendo helada.

Anna se agradeció a si misma por haber traído consigo la chaqueta que Bon le había prestado. Ya habrá tiempo para devolvérsela, pero eso no era lo que le preocupaba, si no el chico que se encontraba compitiendo.

Algo no andaba bien, podía sentirlo.

Cerró sus ojos para concentrarse, a su lado sintió como Manta se movía de un lado a otro, inquieto y nervioso. Hao se encontraba a su lado, firme y con aburrimiento. Aun no había señales de los demás competidores, y con estas nubes cubriendo el cielo, no podían ver absolutamente nada.

Todo estaba tranquilo, hasta que lo sintió. Una horrible sensación que la hizo abrir los ojos y mirar al cielo.

Y no podía creer lo que veía.

"YOH!" Grito Manta horrorizado.

"¿Pero qué demonios está haciendo ese inútil?" Gruño Hao con una mirada feroz.

Yoh caía. Su mano sujetaba su espada fuertemente, pero parecía como si estuviera inconsciente. Anna ni siquiera podía sentir a Amidamaru presente, pero debería de estarlo, pues el espíritu de espadas aun se mantenía activo y en manos del castaño.

Manta temblaba, quería correr y tratar de ayudar a su amigo, pero no se movió. No podían, si cruzaban la línea marcada, el equipo seria descalificado. Pero no podía dejar que algo le sucediera a su amigo. Iba a correr, pero una mano le tomó por los hombros.

Miró con miedo a Hao, quien lo sujetaba, pero este solo miraba seriamente hacia el frente. Manta miró a Anna; la rubia había rodeado sus brazos sobre sí misma y miraba al frente también. Tragó grueso y volvió a mirar a su amigo.

Pareciera como si hubiera despertado de su trance, pues este abrió los ojos y reacciono al instante. Colocando la espada hacia abajo, haciendo que esta se estrellara contra el suelo, Yoh se detuvo y quedo suspendido en el aire mientras se aferraba al mango de la espada. Respira cortadamente, miró levemente el suelo para después mirar el cielo gris.

Mordió su labio al sentir otra onda electica atravesar su espalda. Pero no se soltó. Sus ojos miraron hacia abajo, y se encontró con aquellos hermosos ojos negros de su amada chica mirándole de vuelta.

Se concentró en esos ojos, olvidando el dolor y confusión, tan solo miraba esos ojos. Ojos que comenzaban a desaparecer, al igual que todo lo demás.

Cerró los ojos y sacudido su cabeza; tratando de desaparecer lo nublado de su vista. Pero no funcionaba, y al escuchar unos chillidos sobre él, hizo que mirara el cielo de nuevo con el ceño fruncido.

Tomando aire, y mandando más furyoku a su espada, esta creció, y el fue impulsado hacia arriba nuevamente.

**.**

**.**

Sus ojos la miraban.

Esos ojos marones, llenos de felicidad y tranquilidad se encontraban llenos de dolor y confusión. Algo estaba pasando, y le desesperaba el no saber qué era lo que ocurría. Pero eso era lo más horrible, no ocurría nada. No había nada, ni siquiera se escuchaba el ruido de una batalla. Yoh no debió de haber caído, el no se encontraba herido, no había ningún rasguño en el.

¿Entonces porque la miraba de esa manera?

La miraba, tratando de decirle que todo estaba bien, que él estaba bien cuando él sabía que no era verdad. De pronto, ya no vio esos ojos más, pues estos veían el cielo con odio y frustración.

Sintió su furyoku crecer; su antes calmado y cálido furyoku se encontraba helado y diferente. Eso solo la asustaba.

Quería detenerlo, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Lo perdió de vista cuando entró a aquel abismo de nubes grises.

Y no se escucho nada más.

Pasaron segundos, minutos, y horas. Manta había desaparecido para buscar a sus amigos, pero Hao y Anna se quedaron donde estaban. Se mandaban miradas; Hao preocupado por el estado de salud de la chica y cualquier cosa que estuviese pasándole a su hermano. Mientras la chica, ella solo temía por lo que estuviese sucediendo allá arriba.

Y entonces lo sintió. Un horrible dolor en el corazón, como si este se detuviese por segundos y comenzara a palpitar frenéticamente de nuevo hasta doler sin parar.

En ese momento, el silencio fue interrumpido por un grito.

Un grito familiar

Un grito lleno de dolor que heló la piel de la rubia en segundos.

"_Yoh…"_

* * *

><p><strong>Me estoy aferrando a ti<br>nunca te dejaré ir  
>te necesito conmigo<br>mientras entro en las sombras**

* * *

><p><strong>Las cosas no se ven bien para Yoh! D: que sucederá ahora?!<strong>

**Espero que les haya gustado! Prometo actualizar lo más rápido que pueda! Pido disculpas por la tardanza nuevamente!**

**Y chicos, no olviden decir "te quiero" o apreciar a las personas que queremos, pues uno nunca sabe cuando las perderemos. **

**Gracias por leer c:**


	17. Un cielo gris-parte 2

**Hola mis hermosos lectores! **

**Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo de Sueños Entre Sombras. Muchas gracias por los comentarios; chicos me hacen el día! enserio :D **

**Como ya dije antes, si tienen alguna pregunta, no duden en mandarme un mensaje o dejar un comentario, gustosa les responderé. **

**Bueno, aquí esta. Espero que les guste!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Anteriormente~<strong>_

_**.**_

_**"¿Que estas tramando?" Preguntó Alice con el ceño fruncido.**_

_**"Algo, y tú vas a ayudarme" Pamela sonrió traviesamente y se levantó.**_

_**"Porque lo haría?" Alice levanto una ceja y se cruzo de brazos.**_

_**"Porque es tu trabajo" **__**La respuesta fue simple y neutra.**_

_**.**_

_**"Soy Sarah, por cierto"**_

_**"Yoh, mucho gusto" El castaño sonrió y estrecho la mano de la chica, lo que pareció una eternidad, solo fueron unos segundos, pero en esos segundos, Yoh fue invadido por un extraño sentimiento. Pero desapareció antes de que pudiera pensar en el. Parpadeando un par de veces, el castaño sonrió y removió su mano de la chica.**_

_**.**_

_**"Hoy tendré que competir"**_

_**"!" Tanto Anna como Hao lo miraron.**_

_**"Pero si acabamos de llegar" Se quejó Hao.**_

_**"Acabo de enterarme" Yoh camino hacia Anna con un puchero "Esto no es justo, yo quería pasar el día contigo"**_

_**.**_

_**"Competidores preparados" Cada uno se preparó, mientras que sus equipos y/o amigos caminaban hacia atrás de unos banderines rojos. Los amigos de Yoh hubieran venido, si es que no estuvieran tan cansados después de estar entrenado todo el santo día. Pero Manta se encontraba ahí, y apoyaba a Yoh al 100%**_

_**"Un consejo" El apache atrajo la atención de los competidores, y este sonrió "Traten de no caer"**_

_**.**_

_**Algo frio golpeó su cabeza. Podía sentir su pulsación alterarse y su vista comenzó a nublarse.**_

_**"¿Amo Yoh?" Llamó Amidamaru preocupado por su amo. Pero Yoh no escuchaba, cerró los ojos y sujeto su cabeza con una mueca de dolor, soltando la espada y haciendo que esta cayera al suelo.**_

_**No podía moverse; se sentía paralizado y a la vez, sentía que su cuerpo temblaba sin parar. Soltó un quejido de dolor y cayó de rodillas. Había hielo en sus venas y fuego en sus pulmones, el dolor se estaba volviendo agudo, pronto ya no podía escuchar nada a su alrededor.**_

_**Entre abrió los ojos para ver a su espíritu junto a él, moviendo sus labios, diciéndole algo. Pero Amidamaru no era el único junto a él.**_

_**Abrió los ojos de golpe. Su respiración era agitada, pero el dolor desapareció por completo.**_

_**"Amo Yoh, se encuentra bien?" Preguntó Amidamaru preocupado, pero Yoh se incorporo de golpe, tomando su espada del suelo y retrocediendo unos cuantos pasos.**_

_**"Pronto Amidamaru, en haruzame!" Ordenó Yoh alterado.**_

_**"Amo Yoh?!" Su espíritu se sorprendió, pero Yoh solo veía adelante con desesperación.**_

_**"Ahora!"**_

_**.**_

_**Sombras**_

_**Eso era todo lo que veía.**_

_**.**_

**¿Cómo escapar de la realidad? **

_**.**_

Aquellos ojos; no podía defraudar a la dueña de aquellos ojos.

Ascendiendo sin control, traspasando aquellas nubes, estando frente a frente con aquellas criaturas, Yoh no tenía otra opción. Estaba solo. Amidamaru lo había abandonado, dejando solo su vaga presencia en la espada que sostenía fuertemente. Pero ya hablaría con él, por ahora, su único objetivo era acabar con aquellas sombras; sombras que lo estaban esperando.

Tan pronto toco suelo, las sombras se lanzaron hacia él, levantando sus filosas garras, dispuesto a lastimarlo. Yoh corrió y de un rápido movimiento, bateo a las sombras con su espada. Chillando, las sombras salieron volando, pero Yoh no se retuvo. Corrió y de un salto, volvió a golpear a las criaturas, esta vez, haciendo que cayeran del edificio.

¿Había acabado? Se preguntó Yoh mientas respiraba entre cortado.

Pero él sabía que no debía confiarse, ya que en segundos, sus pies fueron rodeados por sombras que giraban hasta formar una clase de agujero negro en el suelo. Dio un grito de sorpresa al sentir ser jalado hacia abajo. Dentro del portal que las sombras estaban creando, Yoh comenzó a hundirse. Sin tiempo para resistirse, fue tragado, y por minutos lucho a ciegas entre la oscuridad, tratando de liberarse, pero no lograba salir.

Sentía que descendía, pero ¿hacia dónde exactamente?

Y entonces, cayó al suelo. Se quejo de dolor al sentir su espalda y cabeza golpear algo duro. Al abrir los ojos, se encontraba dentro de una oficina. Miro hacia el techo, donde alcanzo a visualizar el portal de sombras cerrándose. Esas criaturas! Habían hecho un portal y lo habían arrastrado desde la azotea hasta un piso. Su única suerte fue que traspaso el concreto como fantasma, pero la caída fue tan solida que el golpe lo aturdió por unos segundos.

A gatas buscó su espada. La encontró en el rincón de la habitación y se levantó para recogerla, pero tan pronto la toco, una criatura salió de la pared enfrente de él, y le dio un fuerte golpe, haciendo que saliera disparado y chocara contra la otra pared.

Cayó al suelo, pero en segundos se incorporo, y miró furioso a la criatura que se encontraba suspendida en el aire enfrente de él. A diferencia de las otras sombras que lo habían atacado, esta era diferente.

Su tamaño era grande y ancho, parecía como si tuviese un sombrero de bruja en la cabeza con la punta aplastada y retorcida hacia atrás. Poseía unos brillantes ojos azules y en su cuerpo, había una enrome X plateada. Sin mencionar que tenía unas garras filosas, las cuales parecían más unos cuchillos afilados, listos para degollar.

Yoh saltó hacía la derecha, y solo tuvo tiempo de esquivar un golpe antes de ser arrojado hacia el techo de la oficina. Cayó, pero aquella criatura lo esperaba. Lo tomo en el aire y lo arrojó contra un escritorio, el cual se rompió debido al impacto.

En el suelo, Yoh trato de concentrarse. Aquella cosa era demasiado rápida y fuerte. No podía pensar antes de actuar, pues la criatura no le daba el tiempo para meditar. Lo único que le quedaba era seguir sus instintos. Lo cual era lo mismo que enfrentarse a miles de sombras sin un arma.

Al escuchar movimiento a su izquierda, Yoh rodo hacia el otro lado y se escondió tras un escritorio. Contuvo su respiración y trato de escuchar algún movimiento, pero no hubo nada. A justo unos metros se encontraba su espada. Si tan solo pudiera-

-tan solo un centímetro se movió y abrió los ojos en blanco al ver las cuchillas de la sombra atravesando la madera, justo ha lado de su cara. Dio un respingo de sorpresa al casi ser cortado. Vaya suerte la suya.

El escritorio tembló. La sombra trataba de sacar sus faras, las cuales se habían atorado en la madera. Yoh tomo la oportunidad sin pensarlo y salió corriendo por su espada. Se aventó por ella, y tan pronto la tomó, se giró y corto por la mitad el escritorio que la sombra le había arrojado en modo de quitar sus garras de ahí.

Sujetando su espada firmemente, Yoh bloqueó los ataques que la criatura le lanzaba con gran velocidad. Pero no era suficiente, la sombra lo tenía acorralado, y sin Amidamaru, su suerte corría. Sintió el aire de las garras de la criatura justo en frente de su rostro, y de un movimiento de muñeca, la espada desvió el ataque haciendo que estas se clavaran en la pared, y sin detenerse, Yoh le dio una fuerte patada justo en medio de la gran X.

Un aullido de dolor resonó por toda la habitación. Yoh fue abofeteado fuertemente y salió disparado nuevamente hacia el otro lado de la habitación. Quejándose de dolor, Yoh se levantó y notó como la criatura se retorcía de dolor. ¡Había encontrado su punto débil! Pero no se quedo a celebrar. Yoh salió de la habitación con la espada en la mano. Esta se había reducido de tamaño, pero seguía en su misma forma de over soul, lo cual era sumamente extraño, ya que él había perdido toda comunicación con su espíritu.

Corrió por el pasillo hasta llegar al elevador y presionó frenéticamente el botón, pero las puertas no se abrían. Y por los rugidos acercándose por el pasillo no podía perder tiempo. Se dirigió hacia las escaleras de emergencia y comenzó a subir.

Corría y subía en círculos que parecían eternos. Su tenso cuerpo se estremecía al ver las paredes por las cuales escurrían sombras. Era justo como una película de terror, y el asesino en serie lo perseguía aunque Yoh no podía escuchar a nadie siguiéndolo.

Después de subir unos 15 pisos, Yoh abrió una puerta que lo llevo hacia la azotea. Miró alrededor y corrió hacia el extremo del edificio para brincar. Aun debía ir por la medalla, y al no ver a los demás competidores se apresuro. De un salto, abandono el edificio para caer en el siguiente, pero aun estando en el aire, Yoh subió su espada para bloquear las garras que salieron disparadas hacia él. La fuerza lo empujo hacia abajo. Gruño en dolor al caer al suelo pero se levanto temblando un poco.

La criatura con la gran X se encontraba flotando enfrente de él, y su única advertencia fue un chillido antes de desaparecer. Solo para aparecer de nuevo enfrente de Yoh con sus garras listas para atacarlo.

**.**

**.**

Dentro de una habitación, un chico peli-azul se encontraba respirando agitadamente en el suelo. Su pecho se comprimía cada vez que trataba de respirar, pero el dolor era muy agudo, no podía. A su lado, su mejor amigo lo sostenía y le decía cosas, pero él no podía escuchar. De pronto sintió una sensación en el estomago, no sabe de dónde saco las fuerzas para levantarse, pero lo hizo y llego hasta el baño donde vacio su estomago.

Cuando termino, camino a tropiezos hacia una pequeña mesa donde se encontraba una pequeña libreta roja. La tomo con manos temblorosas y la abrió, solo para ser arrebatada por su mejor amigo.

"Ya basta, Oz! Es suficiente" Bon exclamó enojado. Sus ojos estaban brillando por lagrimas que querían salir, pero se reusaba a soltarlas. Aventando la libreta, Bon empujo gentilmente a su amigo hasta la cama para que descansara, pero él tenía otros planes.

"Sé que duele, pero el tiempo se nos acaba. Debemos actuar antes de que sea demasiado tarde" Oz le dijo mientras se soltaba del agarre y caminaba hacia la libreta roja para recogerla.

"¡Ya lo sé! ¡Pero solo mírate!" Bon exclamó, pero todo su enojo fue remplazado por tristeza "Estas muriendo"

"No soy inmortal Bon" Oz le dedicó una sonrisa amarga.

"No quiero causarte daño" Susurró el peli-violeta.

"De todas formas se derramara sangre y lagrimas" Oz dijo mientras abría la libreta "Debemos actuar ahora"

Bon no dijo nada, el tan solo cerró sus ojos y se sentó en el borde de la cama mientras que Oz hojeaba la libreta hasta encontrar la página que buscaba.

"Pamela y Alice se encargara de los Asakura, Draco y Link del resto. Mientras tú y yo" Oz suspiro y miro a su amigo con tranquilidad "Tu y yo nos encargaremos de la princesa, ¿está claro?"

"Si" Murmuró Bon, después de dejarse caer sobre la cama y tomar una almohada para abrazarla.

"Entonces has tu trabajo y yo haré el mío" Oz lo miró con tristeza, pero no había nada que pudieran hacer. Estaban atrapados.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Por otro lado, un pequeño se encontraba corriendo por un pasillo. Trataba de no hacer ruido, pero lo único que quería hacer era gritar y liberar sus nervios. No quería creer lo que sucedía, pero parece que era cierto. Al visualizar el número que buscaba, no se retuvo y abrió la puerta de golpe.

"CHICOS!"Exclamó, alarmando a todos dentro.

"¿Manta que sucede?" Preguntó Ren con un bostezo, mientras que Horohoro se levantaba del suelo y Chocolove se tallaba los ojos.

"Es Yoh" Les confesó "Está mal, parece que no lo lograra"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Se sentía cansado. Su cuerpo estaba lleno de raspones y golpes gracias al ser arrojado contra el suelo repetitivamente. Su cabeza sangraba y tenía una ligera concusión, pero no podía detenerse. La sombra X le había rasguñado sobre la espalda, haciendo que esta ardiera cada vez que se movía. Sus manos temblaban en el agarre de la espada, la cual cada vez se sentía más y más pesada con cada bloqueo y ataque que daba.

Su visión se nublaba y no podía respirar nada más que aire frio entrecortado. No podía usar a su espíritu, y sus fuerzas lo estaban abandonando. Mordió su labio en dolor al detener una garra que venía directo a su rostro, la fuerza era grande que hizo que se arrastrara un poco hacia atrás pero no cayó. Se mantuvo firme, y con un grito empujó a la criatura lejos de él.

Dio un salto sobre la sombra, y bajo su espada dispuesto a atravesarla, pero la sombra lo espero con sus garras listas para bloquear el ataque. Con Yoh aun en el aire, la sombra se levanto empujándolo y se lanzo hacia él, obligándolo a sostener una pelea en el aire. Pero la gravedad hizo que Yoh descendiera, y la sombra aprovecho el momento. Mientras Yoh bloqueaba una de sus garras, le dio un fuerte golpe en el pecho con su otra garra, Yoh se doblo en dolor y aflojo el agarre que tenía en la espada, dándole la ventaja a la sombra, quien le lanzo una fuerte bofetada.

Yoh cayó al suelo creando un pequeño cráter debajo de él. Abrió los ojos pesadamente, y visualizo como la sombra X formaba una especie de esfera azul en sus garras. Giró su cabeza hacia la derecha y estiró su brazo. Su espada se había escapado de su mano al momento de chocar contra el suelo, pero podía alcanzarla si tan solo se estiraba un poco más. La sombra X levitaba justo encima de él, la esfera había crecido de tamaño, y esta comenzaba a irradiar pequeños rayos.

Yoh apretó la mandíbula para no gritar, sus dedos apenas y rozaban el mango de la espada cuando la sombra le arrojó aquella esfera, la cual cayó sobre él como un inmenso rayo que ilumino por un momento el cielo.

La sombra descendió hasta quedar enfrente de la nube de humo que se había formado, y esta ladeó su cabeza al escuchar una movimiento. Yoh por su parte, se encontraba en una mala situación. Justo en el último segundo y con un gran esfuerzo, logro tomar la espada y la levanto para cubrirse de aquel rayo. Este rebotó en la espada, pero aun así su cuerpo recibió una ligera descarga.

Cuando este se apago, su respiración se volvió agitada y cerró los ojos para no pensar en el dolor que su cuerpo sentía. Se levantó con dificultad y escupió un poco de sangre. Su visión estaba empeorando, justo como sus fuerzas lo estaban dejando.

**Débil**

Se repetía esa palabra una y otra vez en su mente.

Se tambaleó un poco, pero logro ponerse de pie con la espada alzada en modo de ataque. La sombra X solo lo veía y movía sus garras adelante y atrás, como si de un juego se tratase. Yoh inhaló profundamente, antes de correr hacia la sombra. Esta lo esperaba y bloqueo la espada con sus garras. Con cada golpe, los ataques de Yoh se volvían más lentos y más fáciles de predecir.

La sombra X desvió la espada hacia la derecha, e Yoh no pudo detener el golpe dirigido a su rostro. Salió disparado, y choco con la pared que dirigía a la puerta de las escaleras de emergencia. Iba a caer, pero la sombra X lo sostuvo por los hombros y lo alzó, de modo que Yoh quedo frente a frente con aquellos chillantes ojos azules.

Trato de moverse, de levantar su espada, pero su cuerpo ya no le respondía.

La sombra X se acerco más a él, y sin despegar sus ojos de los de Yoh, susurró en una voz tan irreal y gélida que hizo que el cuerpo de Yoh se estremeciera.

"¿Estas teniendo una linda pesadilla?"

Pero su única respuesta fue un horrible grito de dolor que resonó por toda el área.

Yoh miró horrorizado hacia abajo, donde una garra perforaba su pecho completamente. La sangre escurría por todo su cuerpo, formando un charco de líquido rojo a sus pies. Sus pupilas estaban dilatadas y casi se ahoga al tragarse la sangre que salió de su boca. Miro con odio a la criatura, pero esta solo veía la sangre brotar de su herida.

Y en ese momento, sintió como el frio que antes sentía era remplazado por un inmenso calor. Sus manos se apretaron en puños fuertemente que estos comenzaron a temblar por la presión que ejercían. Y con fuerzas recién encontradas, de un rápido movimiento levanto su espada y coro el brazo que lo estaba atravesando.

La sombra X retrocedió en dolor. Yoh cayó al suelo y retiro la garra fuera de su pecho. No la mejor idea, ya que la sangre y el dolor aumentaron. Se levantó con la ayuda de su espada y miró con ojos incrédulos y llenos de furia, como la sombra regeneraba su brazo perdido. Se preparo física y mentalmente para la pelea que vendría, ya que la sombra lo veía con unos ojos chillantes llenos de rencor.

En segundos, ya estaban de nuevo peleando. Golpe, espada, garras, bloqueo. Era una danza oscura y peligrosa. Yoh sabía que su tiempo se le acababa, podía sentirlo como cada vez que bloqueaba y atacaba su cuerpo le gritaba que parara.

**Débil **

Y esa voz no le ayudaba en nada. Era como si lo estuviese abrumando y burlándose de él. Pero como a cada vez que la voz se escuchaba más fuerte, su cuerpo comenzaba a apagarse.

**Débil **

Yoh bloqueo las garras de la sombra e ignorando todo el dolor, le dio una fuerte patada en la gran X. Nuevamente, la sombra se separo de Yoh chillando de dolor, y este tomo unos pasos hacia atrás y trato de nivelar su respiración. Miró alrededor, su única salida era brincar por los rascacielos, pero estaba seguro de que aquella sombra lo perseguiría. Era eso o saltar del edifico.

**Débil **

Cerró sus ojos por un momento, y gruño al sentir el calor que había adquirido por un breve momento desaparecía. Su mente se encontraba vacía y daba vueltas y vueltas por encontrar una solución. Sus instintos no ayudaban en mucho, unos le decían que peleara, otros que se rindiera. Pero Yoh no tenía palabra en esa situación. El tan solo quería terminar con esto.

Si tan solo…

_**¡Yoh! **_

Esa voz, conocía esa voz.

Abrió los ojos, solo para cerrarlos nuevamente.

La sombra X se había recuperado y había tomado la situación del castaño para terminar con la pelea. Esta vez no hubo golpes, o rasguños, o sangre o gritos. La sombra solamente comenzó a desfigurarse hasta crear una gran mancha negra y se lanzo hacia Yoh.

Recibiendo un quejido de sorpresa, la sombra atravesó el cuerpo de Yoh, noqueándolo al instante y haciendo que su cuerpo cayera hacia atrás y fuera del edifico.

Su alma estaba fría y congelada, su cuerpo estaba débil e inmóvil.

Y poco a poco fue consumido por la oscuridad.

**Débil**

**.**

**.**

**.**

¿Cuánto había pasado? ¿Minutos? ¿Horas?

Ella tan solo sabía que algo andaba mal y que con cada segundo empeoraba. Su cuerpo temblaba aun y con la chaqueta sobre ella, y sus ojos no perdían de vista el cielo. Dos competidores ya habían regresado, uno de ellos portando la medalla pero eso ni cruzo por su mente. Ella solo quería asegurarse que el estuviese bien, pero ya no podía sentirlo, ya no podía escucharlo.

"¡Anna, Hao!"

Alguien llamó por detrás, pero sus ojos jamás abandonaron el cielo.

Los chicos, menos Lyserg, habían corrido lo más rápido que pudieron para poder llegar a tiempo.

"¿Que está sucediendo?" Pregunto Ren seriamente.

"No lo sé" Hao le respondió con la misma seriedad. Al igual que la rubia, el podía sentir que algo no andaba bien. Y lo peor de todo, es que lo único que podía sentir era dolor y agonía. Y sabía que esos no eran sus sentimientos, sino los de _él_.

"No…"

Aquel susurro lleno de dolor y preocupación hizo que todos miraran a la rubia, pero esta solo veía con ojos en blanco un punto en el cielo, y al ver ese punto, se toparon con una imagen que jamás pensaron que verían.

Algo caía.

Un cuerpo caía.

Alguien que ellos conocían.

Primero cayó una espada, la cual cayó sobre el suelo en sus dos formas originales.

Seguida de su dueño.

"YOH!" Exclamaron con horror. Pero antes de que el chico se estrellara, el espíritu de fuego apareció iluminado todo el lugar y atrapo al castaño en su mano. Se acercó hasta quedar enfrente de su amo y bajo su mano para mostrarle el cuerpo del chico.

"Pero que… ¿Que ha sucedido?" Preguntó Horohoro, pero nadie podía contestar.

"No puedo creerlo" Murmuro Ryu mientras meneaba su cabeza.

Fausto no perdió oportunidad y se acerco al chico para examinarlo rápidamente, pero no había nada que atender. Frunció el ceño confundido por la situación, y solo pudo deducir ciertas cosas ante el estado del castaño.

"Esta inconsciente, pero aun no puedo deducir el porqué de su colapso" Les informó a todos "No tiene heridas internas ni externas, y eso es lo que más me preocupa. Necesitara reposo para poder recuperarse"

"¿P-pero despertara cierto?" Pregunto Manta, preocupado por la salud de su amigo.

"Por supuesto que lo hará" La voz de la rubia era seria y fría, pero sus ojos le traicionaban. Ella caminó hasta subir a la mano del espíritu de fuego, seguida por Hao quien giró para ver a los demás.

"Creo que ya no tenemos nada que hacer aquí" Les dijo, y con un chasquido de dedos, el espíritu de fuego ya se encontraba volando por los aires.

"Vamos" Ordeno Ren, haciendo que todos caminaran de regreso.

"Pudo habernos dado un vuelo, ese bastardo de Hao" Horohoro murmuró con rencor mientras daba un gran bostezo "Haciéndonos caminar de vuelta a estas horas"

"Solo cállate" Gruño Ren.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ya era de mañana.

El cielo estaba tan azul y claro y con nubes blancas. Uno jamás hubiera pensado que la noche anterior el cielo era cubierto por una capa gris.

Dentro de un pequeño apartamento, Anna se encontraba viendo por la ventana mientas que Hao tomaba una taza de café. Yoh dormía en una cama, y no daba señales de despertar pronto. Y por si fuera poco, ambos habían soñado con aquel abismo nuevamente. La rubia le mostró la entrada del laberinto en el cuarto negro al shaman de fuego, más no entraron, ya que despertaron antes de poder acercarse más.

Habían recibido visitas de los demás, Fausto en especial pues quería estar al tanto del estado de Yoh, pero tan pronto como entraban, salían ya que hasta ellos podían sentir la tensión que había en esa habitación.

Y más por las preguntas silenciosas que cruzaban por la mente de la rubia y el castaño. Cada vez avanzaban más en aquel mundo de sueños, pero no sabían que encontrarían o por que aparecían en aquel lugar. Y, ahora que Yoh no había conseguido la medalla, debían arreglárselas por conseguir una.

Anna no quería tomar una decisión hasta que Yoh despertara, pero Hao sabía que no podían perder el tiempo. Así que después de unos largos minutos, Hao se levanto. Dejó su taza vacía en los platos sucios, y camino hacia la puerta.

"¿A dónde vas?" Preguntó la rubia.

"¿A dónde crees?" Le respondió con el mismo tono de voz.

"Hao" Le advirtió, pero el chico tan solo se detuvo para abrir la puerta.

"Anna" El castaño le lanzo una de sus sonrisa "Conseguiré esa medalla, cueste lo que cueste"

"No" Dijo la rubia, conociendo las intensiones del shaman, pero Hao había salido de la habitación. Miró al chico que se encontraba en la cama, y sin más, salió de la habitación.

"¡No te atrevas a hacerlo!" Le ordenó a Hao, quien caminaba delante de ella.

"¿Por qué no? Anna, necesitamos esa medalla y tú lo sabes" Se detuvo para ver a la rubia con una sonrisa, no necesitaba leerle la mente para saber lo que pensaba "¿qué es lo que no quieres que haga? Anda, dilo"

Anna no dijo nada por unos minutos, tan solo miraba a Hao con seriedad y este la miraba con burla. Ambos sabían que pensaba el otro, pero aun así se reusaban a decirlo en voz alta. Anna suspiró y se cruzó de brazos ¿Para qué dar vueltas al asunto?

"No quiero que mates" Le dijo ella.

"No puedes cambiar quien soy"

En unos segundos, Hao ya la tenía acorralada contra la pared.

"Hao!"

"Anna" murmuró contra su cuello, deleitándose del aroma que desprendía.

"Suéltame" La rubia golpeó el pecho del shaman de fuego sin obtener resultados "¡Hao suéltame!"

"Me interesas Anna, y quiero ayudarte, pero no olvides que somos dos bandos diferentes que están en tregua" Le dijo mientras jugaba con un mechón de cabello rubio "Mi meta aun es la misma. Me convertiré en Shaman King, y ni tú, ni mi hermano, ni nadie podrá detenerme" Hao miro a Anna a los ojos, casi suplicante y acarició su rostro suavemente "No te metas en mi camino, _por favor…_"

Pero Anna solo le dio una cachetada en respuesta. El rostro de Hao giró hacia la izquierda, y el bajo su mirada hacia el suelo.

"¡Entonces lárgate y haz lo que quieras!" Se libero de los brazos del shaman bruscamente y camino de regreso a la habitación.

"Siento no ser quien quieres que sea preciosa" Le dijo, sabiendo que la chica podía escucharlo "Pero este soy yo"

Al terminar de decir aquello, una puerta cerrándose fuertemente fue lo único que escucho. Suspiro y siguió con su camino, ignorando el ardor que sentía en su cara.

**.**

Anna se recargo sobre la puerta y suspiro fastidiada por la situación. Pero no culpaba a nadie. Su mirada cayó sobre el chico en la cama. Se encontraba tan tranquilo, que a rubia comenzaba a pensar que se había quedado dormido a mitad de la competencia. Pero eso no explicaba el porqué no despertaba.

Caminó por la habitación y se dejo caer en su cama.

Al parecer por estar preocupada por Yoh, había ignorado por completo su situación. Se sentía cansada, pero al menos ya podía hablar, y aun debía devolverle la chaqueta a Bon, pero luego lo buscaría.

Y fue entonces cuando una idea cruzó por su mente. Lo que sucedió con Grimm en la isla maldita, había sido una ilusión, un juego mental. Sin importar las heridas que recibió, al 'despertar' se encontraba en perfecto estado. ¿Y si Yoh había pasado por lo mismo? ¿Si había entrado en una ilusión en medio de la competencia?

Podría ser.

Se levanto y metió la mano por debajo de la almohada, donde saco un pequeño sobre. Lo abrió y saco la pequeña nota. La leyó una y otra vez, hasta que las palabras se habían grabado en su mente. El sobre estaba ligeramente pesado, y recordó que aun no veía el resto del contenido.

Tomó el objeto en su mano y lo miro con curiosidad. Era una pulsera…un talismán hecho por mama Lulu. Estaba hecha con hilos rojos, blancos y negros, y en el medio había una pequeña piedra cristalina, como un pequeño espejo redondo del tamaño de una canica.

Pero antes de seguir inspeccionando aquel objeto, un movimiento enfrente de ella le llamo la atención. Se levanto y camino hacia la otra cama ocupada, pues el chico que se encontraba ahí había girado su cabeza.

"¿Yoh?" Preguntó la rubia, pero no hubo respuestas. Suspirando, se sentó a su lado y acaricio un poco su rostro.

"¿Que estarás soñando?" Se preguntó. Yoh se estremeció un poco y Anna abrió los ojos al ser invadida por unas imágenes.

…**blanco…cadenas…luz negra…laberinto negreo…sombra…**

"'Yoh" Cuando salió del pequeño trance, sacudió al chico para despertarlo. Alguien estaba en su sueño, interfiriendo y guiándolo por un mal camino. "¡Yoh escúchame!"

Pero no hubo reacción por parte del castaño. Anna no sabía qué hacer, intento sacudirlo e incluso golpearlo pero Yoh se encontraba profundamente en el sueño, que ya no podía alcanzarlo.

Miro su mano, la cual aun sujetaba la pulsera, y de nuevo a Yoh.

"Encanté hellium, devoré illium" Murmuró, y sin pensarlo dos veces, ató la pulsera en la muñeca derecha del castaño. Anna mordió su labio, esperando a que el talismán funcionara.

"Cree en la luz y la oscuridad desaparecerá"

**.**

**.**

_En un cuarto blanco, Yoh se encontraba luchando por soltarse de unas cadenas. Desde que perdió el conocimiento, apareció atado en aquel cuarto. Por horas había tratado de liberarse, de romper esas cadenas, pero parecía imposible. Escuchaba susurros a su alrededor, pero no podía reconocer lo que decían. _

_Así que ahora se encontraba suspendió en el aire, con cadenas en sus muñecas y tobillos, impidiendo que avanzara en aquel lugar. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado ya? Era cierto que estando ahí, perdías la noción del tiempo. Cerró los ojos, tal vez y si no se movía y esperaba despertaría pronto. Pero entonces, escucho algo, o más bien, alguien. _

"_¿Quién anda ahí?" Preguntó, y trato de moverse lo máximo que las cadenas le permitían. _

"_**Yoh" **__Habló una voz cerca de él. Miró alrededor, pero no había nadie._

"_¿Qué?" Se estremeció al sentir unos fríos dedos deslizándose por su rostro. _

"_**Necesitas ayuda" **__Hablo aquella voz, y se escuchó como las cadenas se movían. Yoh solo abrió los ojos sorprendido al ver como las cadenas caían a un vacío blanco__** "Ya está" **_

"_¿Quién eres tú?" Preguntó mientras frotaba una mano sobre su muñeca. Por alguna razón, esa voz se le hacía familiar. Miró hacia el frente, y noto como una mancha gris se hacía visible. _

"_**Sígueme" **__Le dijo, y comenzó a alejarse de él, pero Yoh recordó en donde había escuchado aquella voz antes. Y vaya estaba enojado por ello. _

"_Tú…tú eras la voz que escuche mientras me enfrentaba a esa cosa ¿no es cierto?" Pregunto, pero solo recibió una risilla de respuesta "Quien eres, muéstrate!" Exclamó mientras seguía a aquella mancha. _

"_**Y-oh" **__Cantó la voz__** "Vamos Yoh ¿quieres verme?" **__Le preguntó la voz con diversión mientras guiaba a Yoh entre el bosque de arboles negros__** "Ven y búscame" **_

_Con eso dicho, la mancha tomo velocidad y comenzó a volar rápidamente entre los árboles con Yoh tratando de seguirla. _

"_¡Vuelve aquí!" Exclamó indignado "Me las pagaras, ¿sabes por lo que pase gracias a ti?" _

_Pero nuevamente recibió una risa llena de burla y diversión como respuesta. Yoh siguió a aquella mancha, saltando y esquivando las ramas de los arboles, los cuales comenzaban a ser menos y menos cada vez. Yoh se detuvo entonces, cuando ya no había más árboles en su camino, y en su lugar, había una entrada a una especie de laberinto negro. _

"_¿Pero que es este lugar?" Se preguntó, y justo en la entrada se encontraba aquella mancha gris, la cual había tomado una silueta. Ahora parecía más una figura humana que una mancha. Parecía mas una sombra. _

"_**Ven" **__Le dijo mientras entraba en el laberinto. En ese momento, el cuerpo de Yoh comenzó a moverse por sí solo. Caminó hacia delante, entrando por los arbustos negros que formaban el laberinto y giró a la derecha. La sombra enfrente de él cantaba su nombre y reía de vez en cuando. _

"_**Yoh" **__La sombra tomó el camino de la derecha dando unos brinquillos y miró hacia atrás para ver a Yoh siguiéndola._

_El por su parte, se encontraba confundido. No sabía por qué seguía a aquella sombra, era como si algo le estuviera atrayendo a continuar. Pero justo cuando la sombra volvió a llamar su nombre, escuchó una diferente voz. _

"Yoh" 

"_¿Qué?" Se detuvo y miró alrededor. La sombra se detuvo al ver que Yoh ya no la seguía. Llamo su nombre, pero fue ignorada. _

"_Yoh escúchame" _

_Yoh se concentró en aquella voz. Ignorando por completo a la sombra que quería llamar su atención, en su lugar se fijo en su muñeca derecha, la cual comenzaba a arder. _

"_**Yoh, ven conmigo, por favor"**__ Suplicó la sombra en vano, pues Yoh tenía toda su atención en su muñeca. La cual comenzó a desprender un extraño brillo__** "Pero que-**_

_Tanto Yoh como la sombra, fueron cegados cuando el brillo que provenía de la muñeca de Yoh, se expandió en una honda de luz. Cuando Yoh abrió los ojos, vio que se encontraba solo en el laberinto. La sombra había desaparecido, y en su lugar, flotaba una esfera de luz. Yoh la miró con curiosidad, dio un paso hacia ella, pero esta se alejó y tomó un diferente camino del cual la sombra estaba siguiendo. _

"_¿Que es esa luz?" Yoh no necesito que le dijeran, el siguió aquella luz como si confiara en ella._

* * *

><p><strong>Yoh! No vayas hacia la luz! D:<strong>

**Lo sé, el capitulo estuvo muy corto. Pero estoy en exámenes finales e hice lo mejor que pude. Espero que les haya gustado! **


	18. Rodando en lo profundo

**¡LIBERTAD AL FIN! ¡Sagradas vacaciones vengan a mí! *-* **

**Lo siento, pero estoy tan feliz de estar de vacaciones después de una horrible semana de exámenes finales, pero valió la pena. Y aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo para celebrar. **

**¡Gracias por leer!**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

_-Izquierda-_

_-Izquierda-_

_-Derecha-_

_-Izquierda-_

_Ese era el patrón que aquella esfera de luz le mostraba. Yoh la seguía como si se tratase de una caminada en el parque, con sus manos detrás de su cabeza y silbando una melodía alegre. Al parecer, toda confusión y enojo desapareció en cuanto se olvidó de la sombra y se enfocó en seguir a la pequeña lucecilla. _

_Le tranquilizaba de algún modo, pues su alma ya no se sentía fría. _

_Aunque ahora que su mente estaba clara, tan solo podía pensar en lo que sucedería cuando despertara. No había obtenido la medalla, su equipo no podría pasar a la siguiente ronda por culpa de él. _

_-Derecha-_

_Suspiró, deteniendo la melodía por un momento. ¿Qué es lo que haría ahora? ¿Cómo enfrentarse a sus amigos sin vergüenza por no obtener la medalla? ¿Cómo enfrentarse a Hao? ¿A Anna? _

_-Derecha- _

_Sus manos revolvieron su cabello en frustración. ¿Pero que le pasaba? Debía de ser positivo ¿y que si no ganó la competencia? ya habría otra oportunidad para seguir en la competencia, se aseguraría de eso. _

_Todo estará bien_

_-Izquierda-_

_Y con una sonrisa, Yoh continuó silbando su melodía con una nueva confianza. Al parecer a la esfera de luz le gusto, ya que esta destelló con más brillo mientras volaba enfrente de él. _

_Se preguntaba si Anna o Hao estarían en el cuarto negro; como ellos lo llamaban. Pero la pregunta dorada sería: ¿Qué era ese lugar?_

"_¿Oye, a donde vamos?" Le preguntó a la esfera de luz, pero era obvio que no obtendría respuesta, así que ni se dignó a suspirar. _

_-Derecha- _

_-Izquierda-_

"_¡Tengo hambre!" Exclamó para sí mismo, sabiendo que nadie lo escucharía. Pero debía hacer algo pronto, pues este lugar lo estaba matando de aburrimiento y de hambre. _

_Y entonces pensó, si esto era un sueño ¿Por qué no soñar con una gran comida? _

_Así que cerró los ojos fuertemente y comenzó a imaginar la clase de comida que le gustaría comer con una gran sonrisa, ya casi podía saborearlo. Abrió los ojos con alegría, pero esta se transformo en fastidio al encontrarse con nada en sus manos. Ni siquiera una vil manzana. _

"_¡No es justo!" Reprochó cruzándose de brazos y levantó la mirada para encontrarse con nadie. Aquella esfera de luz ya no se encontraba con él, y lo peor de todo era que estaba justo en medio de dos caminos. _

"_¿Izquierda….o… derecha?" Murmuró mientras miraba ambos lados con curiosidad "E ahí el dilema" _

_Gritarle a la esfera de luz no ayudaría en nada, tirar una moneda tampoco pues no traía ninguna. Pensó en cerrar los ojos, dar vueltas y en la dirección que parara iría, pero le pareció algo tonto así que prefirió meditarlo con tranquilidad. _

…

"_Izquierda será" Se encogió de hombros y caminó hacia la izquierda sin saber lo que encontraría. Si tan solo hubiese escogido la derecha, hubiera tomado el camino que la esfera de luz tomó. Pero ya era demasiado tarde para regresar, pues el camino que dejaba atrás comenzaba a desaparecer sin que él se diera cuenta. _

_Yoh comenzó a silbar nuevamente mientras se decidía qué dirección tomar en el siguiente cruce, pero se detuvo al ver que no tendría que elegir, pues había llegado a un callejón sin salida. _

_Justo en frente de él, se encontraba una enorme puerta negra, con cadenas oxidadas y rotas alrededor de ella. Dio un paso hacia atrás y giro para regresar pero abrió los ojos al ver que no había por donde regresar. El camino estaba bloqueado por una pared negra, atrapándolo en ese lugar y dándole solo una opción. _

_Mirando la puerta con desconfianza, Yoh comenzó a avanzar hacia ella lentamente. Con una mano removió las cadenas de la puerta, estas cayeron con un leve crujido y desaparecieron convirtiéndose en polvo. _

_Volvió a mirar hacia atrás, solo para ver que la pared se había acercado más a él. Mordiendo su labio, y tomando una gran cantidad de aire, tomo la manija de la puerta y la abrió lentamente, olvidándose por completo que la pared se había movido hasta quedar justo detrás de él. _

_Trató de ver lo que había adentro, pero antes de visualizar con detalle, unos brazos sombríos salieron de la pared detrás de él y lo empujaron dentro. _

_Dio un grito de sorpresa al tropezar y entrar por completo al lugar que escondía la puerta. Se giro rápidamente hacia atrás, solo para tener la puerta cerrándose en su cara. Trato de abrirla, pero esta estaba completamente cerrada. _

_Con el ceño fruncido, miró alrededor con curiosidad pero se mantuvo alerta. ¿Acaso era posible entrar por una puerta a un sitio dentro del bosque? Porque era justo ahí donde se encontraba. El color verde del césped y las hojas de los enormes arboles hacían armonía con un pequeño río que cruzaba cerca. _

_Yoh camino dando vueltas sobre su lugar. Esto era imposible. Este lugar se veía muy real, incluso podía escuchar a los pájaros cantar y sentir los rayos del sol tocar su piel. _

"_¿Qué… que es este lugar?" Se preguntó mientras su mano tocaba el tronco de un árbol. Podía sentir la textura del tronco en su piel y eso solo le alertaba que esto debía ser real. Se recargó en el árbol, con una mano en su cara al no saber qué hacer ahora. _

_Suspiró, esto seguía siendo un sueño, así que solo tenía que esperar a despertar ¿no?_

_Pero todo pensamiento, toda confusión, toda razón se esfumó al escuchar una suave risa seguida de un ladrido alegre. Lentamente, removió la mano de su cara y levanto la vista para ver al proveniente de aquella melodiosa risa, y lo que vio, le hizo palidecer. _

"_No puede ser" _

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Hace un tiempo que había despertado en ese lugar. Sus ojos ya acostumbrados a la oscuridad miraron alrededor sin encontrar nada. Dando un suspiro, Anna camino hacia el bosque de arboles blancos, siendo recibida por aquellas lucecillas que brincaron de alegría al verla. **_

_**Con tranquilidad, caminó por el bosque sin toparse con ninguna sombra. Y agradeció mentalmente ante ese hecho, ya que no estaba con los ánimos de lidiar con aquellas criaturas. **_

_**Pero tenía un dilema. Entrar al lago y cruzar con la esperanza de encontrar a Yoh, o seguir adelante y entrar al laberinto sin saber lo que buscara. **_

_**Ambas opciones eran tan tentadoras, y la rubia debía escoger pues había llegado a aquel lago, aquella ventana que te permitía cruzar al mundo del otro lado. **_

_**Las lucecillas abandonaron su lugar alrededor de ella para rodear el lago. Anna no comprendía lo que querían decir, pero se acercó al borde y miro las ondas blancas expandirse. No podía ver su reflejo, ni siquiera una mancha. **_

_**Podía sentir, una leve fuerza queriéndola empujar dentro, pero su cuerpo no se movió. Solo sus ojos levantaron la vista fuera del lago para mirar el bosque enfrente de ella y lo que escondía. **_

"_**Anna" Habló una voz detrás de ella. La rubia giró levemente la cara para ver a la persona sin ninguna emoción. **_

"_**Oh~ eres tú" Le dijo antes de dirigir su mirada nuevamente al bosque. **_

"_**No seguirás enojada ¿o sí?" Preguntó Hao con un puchero mientras se acercaba a ella, pero aun con una distancia donde no la rubia no alcanzara a golpearle.**_

_**Anna por su parte, no respondió. Hao no podía ver pues la rubia se encontraba de espaldas, pero sus ojos vagaban del bosque al lago, solo para volver a mirar el bosque. Hao tomo aquel silencio como un gran si, y suspiró mientras se detenía detrás de ella, justo a un metro de distancia. **_

"_**De acuerdo, perdón" Le dijo honestamente "No debí comportarme así contigo. Tu solo estabas preocupada por mi hermano y no debí presionarte, así que lo siento" **_

_**El lugar se quedo en silencio tras aquella confesión. Las lucecillas que rodeaban el lago comenzaron a titilar hasta perder su luz por completo y cayeron al lago, donde fueron tragadas por la oscuridad. Anna las miró perderse sin emoción y cuando el lugar perdió el unció brillo que aquellas luces ofrecían y todo quedo aun más oscuro, la rubia dio un paso hacia atrás, seguido de otro y otro hasta que su espalda choco contra el pecho del shaman de fuego. **_

"_**Anna" Hao la llamo mientras colocaba sus manos en los hombros de la rubia. Algo no andaba bien con ella, podía sentirlo aunque fuera levemente. Iba a preguntar qué le ocurría, pero la chica le ganó en un acto que creyó nunca vendría de ella.**_

_**Anna tomó su mano. **_

_**Se quedó desconcentrado por un momento, preguntándose qué era lo que sucedía con la chica. Pero la rubia lo jalo junto con ella mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia el frente. Directo al lago. **_

"_**Um… ¿No vas a arrojarme al lago o sí?" Le pregunto con un poco de nerviosismo, pues conociendo a la rubia, ella era capaz de todo lo inimaginable. Pero le sorprendió al escuchar un pequeño ruego proviniendo de sus labios. **_

"_**Ven conmigo" Le dijo con un tono suave, mientras se acercaba al lago. **_

"_**¿Anna?" **_

_**Hao la miró confundido y un poco anonado, pero aun así, entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella, y sujeto su mano firme pero gentilmente, por lo que Anna respondió con un leve apretón. **_

_**La rubia dio un paso sobre el lago, Hao esperaba caer en el agua pero no fue así. La rubia camino sobre aquel hueco, creando pequeñas hondas blancas que se expandían ante sus pies. Y el mismo experimentó como pisaba algo solido pero a la vez viscoso. ¿Acaso era así como se sentía caminar sobre el agua? **_

_**Sus ojos miraron hacia abajo, pero no había nada más que oscuridad que se iluminaba a cada paso que daban, creando así unas hondas blancas. Después sus ojos se dirigieron hacia la mano que sujetaba y su mirada se comprimió en un mar de emociones. **_

_**Pero no dijo nada, y dejo que la rubia le guiara el camino. **_

_**Cruzaron el lago por completo y caminaron por el bosque hasta llegar a la entrada del laberinto. **_

"_**¿Estás segura?" Preguntó Hao al ver que la rubia se detenía en la entrada. La chica no respondió, pero meneó la cabeza en forma de negación. Y Hao fue invadido por emociones que él había sepultado para no volver a sentirlas, y aquí estaba, la única chica capaz de golpearlo sintiendo miedo y confusión. Pero más que nada, él podía sentir la lucha interna que tenía la rubia con ese lugar. **_

_**Y fue solo cuando la rubia comenzó a temblar que Hao trato de alejarla de aquel lugar. Pero ella no se lo permitió, apretó su mano fuertemente, evitando que se alejara. **_

"_**Anna regresemos" Insistió Hao en vano pues la chica se rehusaba a moverse y a mirarlo. **_

"_**N-no" Trató de decir la rubia entre escalofríos. Hao solo la veía sin comprender lo que sucedía en su cabeza, pero era algo malo si la chica ante él temblaba de miedo. Anna inhaló profundamente y se mordió el labio. **_

"_**No sueltes mi mano" Le dijo, o más bien, le ordenó. **_

_**Hao suspiró resignado, y apretó fuertemente la mano de la rubia sin lastimarla. Pero esta vez, fue él quien sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo al tocar la piel de la rubia, la cual se encontraba realmente helada. **_

"_**Vamos" **_

_**El laberinto en si parecía traído de una película de terror. Con las paredes blancas y el fondo negro, era realmente un cuadro aterrador. Pero ambos chicos jamás se detuvieron, ni siquiera para pensar qué dirección tomar. Hao no quiso crear una pelea entre ellos, así que dejo que la chica escogiera qué camino tomar. Pero parecía como si ella ni siquiera pensara hacia donde iba, tan solo lo jalaba por direcciones al azar. **_

_-Izquierda- _

_-Derecha -_

_-Izquierda-_

_-Derecha-_

_**Hao entonces tomó el momento para tratar de aclarar las cosas de antes. Su puchero regresó, y miró a la rubia de una forma culpable, claro que Anna no lo vio ya que se encontraba caminando de espalda a él. **_

"_**¿Sigues enfadado con migo?" Le preguntó. **_

"_**Nunca lo estuve" Fue la respuesta de la rubia, aunque su voz sonó fría al hablar. **_

"_**¿Entonces por qué no me dejaste dormir en mi cama?" Le reprochó con fastidio. **_

_**Y fue cierto. Después de ciertas horas, Hao regresó a su habitación, solo para encontrar la puerta cerrada con candado y a uno de sus shikigamis haciendo de guardia en la puerta. Indignado, el shaman de fuego llamó a la rubia, gritando amenazas y suplicas pero la puerta jamás se abrió. Resignado, se fue a la habitación que ocupaban uno de sus seguidores. Claro que los corrió, diciendo que les tenía una misión importante. Opacho al parecer se había quedado en la habitación de Manta, pues Hao le había encargado de vigilar a los chicos en su entrenamiento. Así que tuvo el cuarto para él solo. **_

"_**Te lo merecías por acosador" Le gruñó la rubia sin voltear a verlo. **_

"_**Oh vamos, niega todo lo que quieras, yo se que te gusto" Le digo burlonamente, pero se arrepintió al sentir el fuerte apretón en su mano en señal de que se callara. **_

"_**Sigue hablando y ya verás las consecuencias" Le amenazo la rubia, por lo que Hao sonrío al escuchar a la Anna de siempre. **_

_-Derecha-_

_-Izquierda-_

_-Derecha-_

_**Pero esto se estaba volviendo confuso. Hao iba apuntando mentalmente cada vuelta que la rubia daba. No quería sacar el tema, pero tampoco podía quedarse sin afrontar el asunto. **_

_-Izquierda-_

_-Derecha-_

_-Derecha- _

"_**Anna" Le hablo con una voz firme, dándole entender a la rubia que no quería juegos ni peleas. **_

"_**Dime" **_

"_**¿Estás segura que no habías entrado ya al laberinto?" Le preguntó calmadamente. **_

"_**¿Por qué lo dices?" **_

"_**Porque es como si supieras hacia donde ir"**_

_-Izquierda- _

_**Y entonces, Anna se detuvo.**_

_** Y Hao casi abre la boca de la impresión, casi. **_

_**Al parecer, habían llegado a un claro. Había bancas para sentarse, arbustos blancos y unos secos árboles blancos rodeando el lugar. Árboles de los cuales colgaban unos extraños frutos rojos. **_

_**Hao los miro con curiosidad y un poco de tentación. Había algo en ese lugar que no le gustaba para nada. El aire se sentía muy…oscuro. **_

_**Iba a avanzar, pero un apretón en su mano se lo impidió. Se giró para ver a la rubia, pero esta tenia la mirada en el suelo, con su cabello ocultando su rostro. **_

"_**Anna" **_

"_**Hao" Susurró la rubia con un hilo de voz "No estamos solos" **_

"_**¿¡Entonces por qué has venido si sabias que nos estaban esperando!?" Casi le gritó, pero contuvo su enojo. Ya sabía el que algo andaba mal, pero entonces ¿por qué caminar directo a la boca del lobo?**_

"_**Porque me está llamando" Su voz se quebró al decir aquello. **_

"_**¿Quien?" Pregunto Hao seriamente. **_

"_**Ese sería yo" **_

_**El shaman de fuego miró al frente con furia en sus ojos al perteneciente de aquella voz. **_

_**Justo en el fondo, sentado cómodamente en una banca se encontraba un hombre de cabellos plateados comiendo un fruto rojo. Llevaba una vestimenta negra tipo armadura y Hao alcanzó a ver un ojo color carmesí viéndolo con burla. **_

"_**Hao Asakura, es un placer finalmente conocer ha la leyenda que a reencarnado una y otra vez" Habló el hombre antes de darle una mordida al fruto que comía. **_

"_**¿Quién eres?" Preguntó el shaman de fuego mientras se ponía enfrente de la rubia, acto que hizo que el peli-plata sonriera. **_

"_**Me conocen por muchos nombres…" Dijo mientras se levantaba y se giraba para quedar de frente a los dos jóvenes. Anna dio un paso hacia atrás, reconociendo aquella voz al instante. Y Hao casi le gruñe al sujeto que los miraba con un ojo rojo lleno de burla, pues en su ojo derecho se encontraba un parche negro. **_

"…_**pero para ustedes, soy Grimm" **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_¡Vamos Pocky!" Exclamó la voz de una niña pequeña. _

_Yoh sintió como su corazón se detenía por un largo momento. Sus ojos simplemente no podían apartarse de la imagen que veía. _

_Una niña, no más de 4 años de edad corría alegremente por el bosque, gritándole a un pequeño perro que la siguiera. Ambos, tanto la niña como el perro, no se encontraban en las mejores condiciones. Estaban delgados y sus cuerpos llenos de mugre, en especial el perro, este parecía más bien un perro de la calle, pero la niña le sonreía con mucho amor como para importarle. _

_Yoh casi cae de la impresión al ver a aquella niña, pero sus ojos se cristalizaron al reconocerla. Y como no hacerlo, ese cabello rubio, aquellos ojos oscuros en los cuales podía perderse por horas y horas sin cansarse. Aquella sonrisa, tan libre y alegre…el jamás…había presenciado aquella sonrisa. Y ahora aquí estaba, justo enfrente de él. _

"_Anna" _

_Susurró, aunque la pequeña no le escuchó, y al parecer tampoco podía verlo. Pues ella paso corriendo enfrente de él sin darse cuenta de su presencia. _

"_¿No es hermoso este lugar Pocky?" La pequeña le preguntó al perro, quien ladró a su lado en señal de respuesta. La niña rió y se sentó en el suelo, cerca del río. De su hombro colgaba una pequeña mochila, de la cual sacó un pedazo de pan y una manzana. _

"_¿Tienes hambre?" La pequeña le ofreció el pan al perro, quien lo acepto con gusto mientras ella le daba una mordida a la manzana. No traía zapatos, así que metió los pies en el agua y comenzó a moverlos mientras comía de aquel fruto rojo. _

"_Me preguntó cuándo volverla el señor malvavisco" Murmuró la pequeña con un semblante triste. El perro a lado de ella ladró y la pequeña se volteo a verlo "¿Tu sabes?"_

_El perro se levanto y comenzó a saltar alrededor de la niña, la cual comenzó a reír de nuevo. _

"¿Señor malvavisco? ¿Pero de quien rayos hablaba esta niña?" _Fueron los pensamientos de Yoh, pero ya habría tiempo de aclarar las cosas cuando despertara, ahora él solo, quería seguir disfrutando aquella escena tan inocente. _

_La pequeña y el perro pasaron su tiempo en ese lugar jugando, acostados en el césped o corriendo alrededor. El tiempo pasó, y el cielo comenzaba a oscurecerse, pero al parecer no por la noche sino por una nube gris que cubrió el cielo por completo. _

"_Sera mejor regresar" Susurró la pequeña al sentir una gota de agua caer sobre su cabeza. "Vamos Pocky" _

_Yoh simplemente no podía quedarse ahí, aunque la lluvia comenzaba a caer sobre él, sabía que no podía dejar que la pequeña niña se fuera sola, aunque él no podía hacer nada, pues había llegado a la conclusión que se encontraba en un recuerdo de Anna. _

_Así que camino detrás de la pequeña, admirando de vez en cuando el lugar. El perro brincaba en los pies de la pequeña y ladraba en ocasiones, Yoh podía adivinar que le decía que se apurara o la lluvia caería sobre ellos. La pequeña le mando una sonrisa al perro, pero esta se transformo en un semblante de miedo y paro su andar. _

_El perro levantó sus orejas al escuchar movimiento cerca de ellos y comenzó a gruñir cuando visualizó unas figuras acercándose. Yoh se quedo cerca de ellos, esperando ver quiénes eran los que ocasionaban miedo en la pequeña niña. _

"_¿Q-quien anda ahí?" Preguntó la pequeña con una voz temblorosa, mientras tomaba la mochila en brazos para abrazarla fuertemente y daba unos pasos hacia atrás. _

"_Vaya, vaya pero que tenemos aquí" Habló una voz con burla "Si es la niña demonio" _

"_No me llames así, yo no soy un demonio!" Gritó la pequeña con el ceño fruncido al ver a 4 chicos mayores que ella acercarse. _

"_Cuidado chicos, os podría lastimar" Bromeó un de los chicos mientras los otros reían ante el comentario. _

"_¿Que es lo que quieren?" Preguntó la pequeña, esta vez, sin temor en su vos, pero sus ojos la traicionaban. _

"_Niñas como tú no deberían de andar por aquí. Cosas malas podrían pasarles" Le dijo un chico, el líder al parecer, mientras se acercaba a ella con una sonrisa. _

"_Espera Rick, ¿que no vez quién es?" Le detuvo uno de sus amigos. _

"_Por supuesto que lo se idiota" _

_Yoh frunció el ceño al ver a ese chico, Rick, avanzar hacia la pequeña niña quien al verlo acercarse camino hacia atrás con el perro gruñéndole al chico, pero este lo ignoro por completo. _

"_Sabes…" Comenzó a decir Rick "Mi madre el otro día escuchó a una señora decir que vivir con un monstruo era de lo más horrible, y estaba pensando en deshacerse de él. ¿Y sabes que más escucho?" La pequeña no confiaba en su voz, así que sacudió la cabeza, acto por lo cual, Rick soltó una risa "Me dijo que aquel monstruo era nadie más que una niña, y mira a quien estoy viendo, el monstruo en persona" _

"_No es cierto" Murmuró la pequeña mientras se aferraba a su mochila con miedo. Sus pupilas estaban un poco dilatadas y su cuerpo temblaba sin control. Yoh la miró con simpatía al saber lo que estaba sucediendo. No hacía falta adivinarlo, solo por la forma en que la pequeña miraba a los chicos con miedo le afirmaba que estaba sintiendo sus emociones. Y estos eran nada más que crueles y vacíos sentimientos que la pequeña niña no podía detener. _

"_¿Enserio?" Rick se cruzo de brazos al estar al frente de la pequeña "Niegas entonces andar sola por las noches, hablando con nadie, cuando en realidad estás hablando con ellos verdad, hablas con los demonio, es normal que tus padres te odien" _

"_¡No es cierto!" La pequeña gritó, solo para ser recibida con un golpe en la cara. _

"_No me grites gusano" Le amenazó Rick casualmente. _

_Yoh por su parte, salto enfrente de la pequeña y le dio un fuerte golpe al chico que lastimo a la niña, pero su brazo traspaso la cara del chico como si fuera un fantasma. Trato de volver a golpearlo pero solo obtenía el mismo resultado. _

"_¡Déjala tranquilo maldito!" Gritó Yoh en vano al ver que las intenciones del chico no eran nada buenas. De un movimiento, Rick alzó a la pequeña contra un árbol y se acerco a ella, ignorando los ladridos del perro a sus pies. La niña temblaba de miedo y sus ojos comenzaron a cristalizarse. _

"_Oh, que~ La pequeña bruja va a llorar" Se mofó Rick, y metió su mano al bolsillo de su pantalón para sacar una pequeña navaja que colocó en la mejilla de la pequeña niña. _

"_¡N-no!" Trató de apartarse, pero su cuerpo estaba pegado junto al árbol, y no podía moverse por el agarre que el chico tenía en ella. _

"_Muchachos miren esto" Llamó Rick a sus amigos, mientras presionaba la navaja sobre la piel de la niña, haciendo que una lagrima de sangre resbalara del corte "Hasta las brujas sangran" _

"_Vamos Rick, sería un desperdicio matarla sin habernos divertido con ella" Le dijo uno de sus amigos mientras se acercaba a ellos, pero el perro gruñó y se lanzo a morderle su pierna. El chico se detuvo soltando un grito de dolor y trato de liberarse del canino, pero fue gracias a otro chico que pateó al perro que pudo soltarse. _

"_Maldito animal" Maldijo con furia, a lo que el perro le contesto con un feroz gruñido. _

"_¿Qué es esto?" Se burló Rick mientras veía de medio lado la escena "Tu leal perro demonio, no es nada más que un inútil cadáver"_

"_¡Pocky!" Gritó la pequeña al ver que los demás chicos se lanzaban contra el canino y comenzaban a golpearlo. Rick reía al ver al perro tratar de pelear, pero sus amigos también traían navajas, las cuales no se rehusaron a usar. _

"_Para, por favor" Le rogó la pequeña con lagrimas en los ojos._

"_No puedo" Le dijo Rick mientras jugaba con la navaja, pasándola levemente por su pequeño cuello. "Veras, es tu castigo por haber nacido. La chica demonio, no debería de tener amigos"_

_La pequeña abrió los ojos en blanco al escuchar aquello, pero más que nada, al escuchar el llanto de un animal herido. Sus ojos empapados por lágrimas miraron horrorizados como el perro, todo ensangrentado y golpeado trataba de levantarse pero un chico lo pateo, haciendo que cayera inmóvil al suelo. _

"_¡Basta! Por favor" Gritó la pequeña mientras cerraba sus ojos. _

"_Y ahora es tu turno" Le susurró Rick en su oído con maldad. _

_Yoh miraba la escena con puños en las manos, desesperado por no poder hacer nada para evitar lo que sucedería. Poco a poco, una llama blanca, casi transparente, comenzó a crecer en el pecho de la pequeña, pero los demás no lo notaron, pues ellos no podían ver el furyoku, pero Yoh si lo vio. _

_El cuerpo de la pequeña temblaba de miedo, su mente estaba invadida por emociones negativas, y su alma…su alma buscaba venganza. _

"_¡YA BASTA!" _

_Una honda blanca se expandió violentamente sobre el lugar, haciendo que las ramas de los arboles se menearan y los chicos cayeran, incluido Rick, quien soltó a la pequeña al recibir el golpe directo de la honda. La pequeña se levanto a gatas y levantó su mirada para encontrarse con la mirada furiosa de Rick, pero antes de poder levantarse, unos rugidos interrumpieron en el lugar, y los chicos se vieron atacados por unas horribles criaturas con garras y aspecto demoníaco. _

_Yoh colocó una mano en su boca para suprimir un grito ante la imagen que presenciaba. Y es que solo había visto los poderes de la rubia salirse de control una sola vez, pero esto…esto era espantoso. _

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_**Anna, pero solo mírate, estas tan hermosa como te recuerdo" Dijo Grimm con deleite. **_

"_**¿Que es lo que quieres con ella?" Preguntó Hao secamente al ser enfrente de él. **_

"_**Eso es algo que no te concierne" Grimm movió una mano delicadamente, y de la nada, de una pared del laberinto, unas ramas secas aparecieron y se extendieron hasta rodear al shaman de fuego y tomarlo por sorpresa. **_

_** "Que- **_

"_**Y yo que creí eras un chico listo" Grimm meneó la cabeza al ver al shaman de fuego contra la pared del laberinto, atrapado por las ramas que rodeaban su cuerpo firmemente. Hao trataba de liberarse, pero entre más se movía, las ramas lo estrujaban más haciéndole más difícil el respirar. **_

"_**Este es mi mundo, yo controlo todo aquí, y al parecer nuestra querida princesa lo reconoce ¿o no?" Grimm miro a la rubia, quien se encontraba inmóvil en su lugar con la mirada hacia el suelo. **_

"_**¿Porque nos trajiste aquí?" Le preguntó con una voz hostil. **_

"_**NoNo~" Grimm sonrió ante la pregunta de la rubia "Yo solo te traje a ti, el que tu arrastraras a este chico contigo no era mi plan" Le dijo con gracia, pero en su mirada había malicia dirigida al shaman de fuego "Pero qué más da, hace mucho que no hacia sufrir a una persona, así que… ¡Por qué no despiertas!" **_

_**Las ramas lo estrujaron con fuerza, haciendo que el shaman de fuego soltara un grito de dolor al sentir pedazos de su piel ser arrancados por la fricción que las ramas ejercían en su piel. **_

"_**Hao" Llamó la rubia, pero su cuerpo simplemente no podía moverse. **_

"_**Anna despierta" gruñó Hao mientras luchaba por liberarse.**_

"_**Me temo que eso es imposible, verás, a diferencia de ti, la pequeña Anna se encuentra en lo profundo de un sueño creado por mí" Grimm le dijo con tranquilidad, haciendo que Hao lo mirara con furia. **_

"_**Grimm ya basta" Anna le ordenó fríamente, pero obtuvo resultados opuestos. **_

"_**Adoro como dices mi nombre" Dijo Grimm encantado con una sonrisa "Lleno de rencor y miedo, es tan excitante"**_

_**Hao temblaba de dolor y furia, mientras que Anna lidiaba con una batalla interna. **_

"_**Maldita sea, ¡Anna tienes que despertar!" El shaman de fuego le gritó a la rubia. Y es que a como estaban las cosas, el podría despertar en cualquier momento por el dolor que sentía, pero no podía abandonar a la rubia, se rehusaba a despertar y dejarla sola con aquel psicópata. **_

_**Pero la rubia tampoco daba señales de escuchar. Su cuerpo inmóvil se rehusaba a mirar tanto a Grimm como a él, tenía la mente bloqueada, impidiendo que Hao leyera sus pensamientos. Sus manos se cerraban en puños y su boca se abría y cerraba, queriendo decir algo, pero ninguna palabra salía. **_

"_**Comencemos el baile, ¿te parece, preciosa?" Dijo Grimm mientras le ofrecía una mano a la rubia "Ven conmigo" **_

"_**Ella nunca iría con un ser como tú" Hao le espetó con ira. **_

"_**Pero ella tiene sus motivos, cierto Anna" Sonrió al ver a la rubia caminar hacia él, tranquilamente. **_

"_**Anna, para" Hao le ordenó incrédulo al verla acercarse al peli-plateado "¿¡Pero qué demonios haces!?" **_

"_**No puede evitar seguir las ordenes de su amo" Grimm se relamió los labios al ver a la rubia más de cerca "Eso es mi linda princesa, ven conmigo" **_

"_**No te atrevas a tocarla" Hao se puso lívido al ver como la rubia se detenía en frente del peli-plata sin emoción, y este tomó la oportunidad para acariciar el rostro de la chica "¡Anna reacciona!" **_

"_**Creo que es demasiado tarde para ti, Asakura" Mencionó Grimm mientras tomaba a Anna por los hombros y la giraba, de modo que Hao pudiera ver sus ojos nublados y perdidos "Ella ya no te escucha"**_

"_**Maldito ¿Que es lo que le hiciste?" Preguntó el shaman de fuego mientras trataba de liberarse, pero sus brazos y cuerpo solo sufrieron más heridas. **_

"_**¿No te lo dijo?" Grimm ladeó la cabeza, su único ojo reflejando poca sorpresa "Hmp, lo suponía. No es algo que se dice tan casualmente, pero para ahorrarte el drama, te lo diré" Le sonrió mientras atraía el cuerpo de la rubia hacia él "Su alma está marcada por mí, y supongo que sabes lo que significa"**_

"_**Eres un maldito demonio" Los ojos se Hao no eran más que un infierno de ira dirigidos hacia el peli-plata quien veía con diversión al shaman de fuego. **_

"_**Me halagan tus comentarios" Le dijo indiferente, pues realmente no le importaba lo que pensara el chico de él. Chasqueó los dedos, haciendo que las ramas apretaran al shaman de fuego, quien comenzaba a asfixiarse. **_

_**El peli-plata miró a la rubia en sus brazos y recorrió con un dedo el camino desde su mejilla, pasando por su cuello y deslizándose por su cuerpo hasta colocar su mano en su cintura. Se acerco a ella, deleitándose con su aroma. Oh cuanto deseaba tenerla cerca. Grimm beso el cuello de la rubia ante la mirada rabiosa del shaman de fuego. Y Anna no podía hacer nada para impedirlo, pues la rubia en esos momentos no era nada más que un títere vacío a merced de aquel demonio.**_

_**Y con una sonrisa satisfecha, Grimm mordió su cuello, haciendo que Anna soltará un gemido de dolor y volteara la cabeza, pero esto solo le permito a Grimm tomar una mejor posición para continuar con su acto. La sangre comenzó a escurrir por el cuello pálido de la rubia, sus ojos estaban mirando hacia el infinito sin ninguna emoción, y su cuerpo parecía no responderle, pero se mordía el labio inferior fuertemente. **_

"_**¡Anna, maldita sea, escúchame!" Exclamó Hao con todas sus fuerzas. Se sentía tan inútil en esos momentos, sueño o no, el debía ser capaz de protegerla. Y aquí estaba, atrapado y asfixiándose por unas ramitas mientras aquel psicópata drenaba la sangre de la rubia. Cerró los ojos, soltando un grito que resonó por el lugar.**_

_**Pero antes de abrir sus ojos, toda su ira y desesperación se convirtió en fuego que se expandió por todo el lugar. **_

_._

_._

_._

"_¡YA BASTA!"_

_La pequeña niña cerró los ojos con miedo al ver lo que sucedía. La honda que había soltó revolvió los alrededores como si se tratase de una tormenta. Pero lo que más le aterraba eran las criaturas que aparecieron y se lanzaron hacia los chicos que la habían molestado. _

_Ellos gritaban de miedo, de horror y de dolor, al ser mordisqueados y desgarrados por aquellos monstruo, aquellos demonios que no parecían saciar su hambre. _

_Yoh miraba horrorizado como los onis desgarraban y se comían a aquellos chicos sin piedad. El simplemente se quedó congelado, aun más cuando un poco de sangre salpicó en su rostro. Su cuerpo temblaba; quería correr, quería salir de ahí, quería despertar. Lagrimas comenzaron a resbalar por sus mejillas y su corazón se comprimió en un agudo dolor al escuchar los llantos de miedo y horror que provenían de la pequeña niña a su lado. _

_Aún y cuando la lluvia cayó sobre ellos, los onis no desaparecieron. La sangre se mezclo con el lodo y los llantos se ocultaron entre la lluvia. _

"_No" Murmuró la pequeña mientras se tapaba los oídos con sus pequeñas manos y cerraba los ojos fuertemente "No, nonononono, por favor, no más…" _

_Lloró al cielo, pero su respuesta fue nada más un trueno que resonó por todo el bosque. Los onis ya no tenían nada que comer, los chicos habían dejado de existir, pero aun quedaba un corazón latiendo. _

_Yoh miró con espanto, como los onis se acercaban a la pequeña niña. Ella seguía llorando y rogando porque todo acabara. Su cuerpo se mecía hacia delante y hacia atrás, tratando de calmar aquella maldición que existía en ella. _

"_Por favor" Sollozó la pequeña. _

_Los onis olfatearon el aire y rugieron, Yoh sin pensarlo, se arrojó enfrente de la pequeña niña y la rodeó en un abrazó protector fantasma al ver a los onis correr hacia ella con las intenciones de devorarla. _

_La pequeña no sintió los brazos de castaño, pero sintió una fuerza dentro de ella aparecer, consumiendo toda energía negativa que había adquirido. Soltó un sollozo al tiempo que los onis se abalanzaron sobre ella, pero dio un último intento a sus ruegos. _

"_¡BASTA!" _

_Gritó con todas sus fuerzas, con los ojos cerrados fuertemente y deseando que la pesadilla parara con toda su alma. Y como antes, una honda se expandió, disolviendo a los onis por completo, y dejando que la lluvia se llevara sus rastros. _

_Yoh solo sintió como algo frío traspasaba su cuerpo, como si un cubo de hielo resbalara por su espalda o una bola de nieve le golpeara en su pecho descubierto. Se desconcertó por un minuto, pero los sollozos de la pequeña niña en sus brazos lo trajeron a la realidad. _

_Miró hacia abajo, para ver los ojos de la pequeña mirar con horror a través de él, hacia el lugar donde el rojo se mezclaba con el lodo y la lluvia salpicaba el color carmín por el césped. Yoh mordió su labio, tratando de no quebrar en llanto. Acarició la cabeza de la pequeña, sin importarle que no pudiera sentirlo o verlo. _

"_Anna cierra los ojos, por favor" La estrechó mas en sus brazos, los cuales eran tan intangibles que casi la traspasaban, pero Yoh se detuvo y trato de mantenerla bajo su protección fantasma. _

"_Yo no quería…" Murmuró la pequeña mientas bajaba la vista culpable. _

_Yoh miro hacia un lado, incapaz de mirar a la pequeña en ese estado. Sus ojos entonces encontraron la pequeña mochila que la niña estaba cargando. Esta estaba abierta debido a la revolcada que dio al caer, e Yoh pudo notar la figura de un conejo muy familiar saliendo de ella. Un conejo blanco, el cual ahora se encontraba manchado de lodo y un poco de rojo. _

_La imagen simplemente le rompió el corazón. _

_Cerró los ojos y soltó un sollozo. Siempre supo que la infancia que tuvo la rubia no fue la mejor, y por lo que acaba de ver, y por lo que Hao le contó, es que las cosas solo se pondrían peores. ¿Pero que podría ser peor que esto? ¿Por qué hacer sufrir a una niña tan horriblemente de esta manera?_

_No sabía las respuesta a ninguna de la preguntas, pero estaba dispuesto a todo por que dejaran de atormentar a Anna. _

_La lluvia seguía cayendo, Yoh se encontraba completamente empapado, al igual que la pequeña niña quien había entrado en una especie de trance, pero no se movía. No sabe cuánto tiempo paso, pero de pronto sintió una sensación en el estomago, como si algo estuviera jalando de él. _

_Miró sus dedos, los cuales comenzaban a desaparecer en polvo, seguidos de sus brazos y su cuerpo. Yoh iba a exclamar de sorpresa por lo que le sucedía, pero alguien más exclamó, haciendo que la pequeña niña levantara su rostro lleno de lágrimas. _

"_ANNI-CHAN!" _

_Yoh volteó hacia atrás al reconocer el sobrenombre, queriendo ver de quien se trataba, pero solo alcanzo a ver una mancha negra acercarse a la pequeña niña, antes de desaparecer por completo. _

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Las llamas aparecieron, sorprendiendo a Grimm pues el controlaba el lugar. Más no hizo nada por detenerlas, tan solo cubrió los ojos de la rubia con su mano y recibió el ardiente impacto. **

**Hao cayó al suelo de rodillas respirando agitadamente, el fuego había quemado las ramas haciendo que estas lo soltaran. Se levanto del suelo y camino hacia el peli-plata, el cual seguía un de pie con la rubia en sus brazos. **

"**Suéltala" Le espetó gélidamente, mientras más llamas se formaban a su alrededor.**

"**Ella será mía, Asakura. Ni tú, ni tú hermano podrán detenerme" Grimm le dijo mientras levantaba el rostro para encararlo. Hao casi hace una mueca al ver que el parche que llevaba en su ojo izquierdo había desaparecido, y en su lugar se encontraba el ojo hueco de una calavera, pero el shaman de fuego siguió caminando hacia él, desafiándolo con la mirada y creando más llamas. **

"**Jamás lo permitiré ¡Me escuchas! ¡No dejare que te la lleves!" Rugió cegado por la ira, realmente aquel ser le había hecho llegar a su límite. **

"**Ella lleva mi marca, y mientras lo haga, su destino estará aferrado a mí" Dijo Grimm tranquilamente con su mano aun en los ojos Anna e inclinó su cabeza en una especie de despedida "Fue un gusto conocerte Asakura, ahora si me disculpas, tengo personas que matar, almas que recolectar, tu sabes, esté trabajo no es nada sencillo" **

**El sonido de llamas ardiendo era tan fuerte como el olor a quemado. El fuego se expandía rápidamente por todo el lugar, envolviendo a los arboles y quemando sus frutos, los cuales estallaban en una lluvia de liquido rojo. Arrastrándose por las paredes del laberinto y con algunas chispas volando en el aire, pero misteriosamente, no lograban dañar ni al peli-plata ni a la rubia. **

**Grimm miró a la rubia por última vez, removiendo su mano de sus ojos, los cuales se encontraban cerrados, y dio un paso hacia atrás. **

"**Ya nos veremos en otro sueño" Dijo antes de desaparecer tras las llamas. **

**Hao chasqueó la lengua y corrió para atrapar a la rubia quien caía, pero antes de poder alcanzarla, del suelo salieron unas plumas negras que rodearon el cuerpo de la rubia, y Hao se vio obligado a ver como ella era consumida por la oscuridad. **

"**¡Anna!"**

.

.

.

Hao se levantó de golpe y trató de recuperar su aliento. Estaba exaltado, sus pulmones aun respiraban humo y traía las pupilas contraídas al ser cegado por la luz del sol que traspasaba por la ventana. Ese sueño había superado el significado de pesadilla. El dolor en su cuerpo estaba presente, ardía y estaba empapado en sudor. Cuando logró calmarse, notó que su cuerpo aun dolía con cualquier mínimo movimiento, como si sus costillas estuvieran rotas o algo por el estilo.

Pero después de parpadear y mirar su cuerpo detalladamente, palideció al encontrar sus brazos y piernas cubiertos por magulladuras, cortes y pedazos sin carne en algunos lados. Y eso solo significaba una cosa.

Era real.

Todo.

Al menos que alguien hubiera entrado a la habitación, lo cual dudaba. Pero si el sueño fue real, entonces...Anna...

Su corazón se aceleró, y sin pensarlo dos veces, salió disparado de su cuarto hacia el pasillo del apartamento. No querría creerlo, pero el dolor y ardor, la sangre, su corazón casi saliendo de su pecho por los fuertes latidos...

Llegó a la puerta de la rubia y la abrió de golpe, mas se detuvo por lo que vio.

Anna estaba enfrente de la puerta con lágrimas en los ojos y con una mirada asustada. Su respiración era igual de agitada como la de él, y como lo predijo, se encontraba herida. Sus brazos tenían marcas rojas de las manos de aquella figura quien la sujetaba contra él, y su cuello…Oh su cuello, sangraba a mares por culpa de una marca de dientes en el.

Hao la atrajo a sus brazos y la rodeó en un abrazo protector.

"Tranquila" Le susurró gentilmente, tratando que la chica dejara de temblar. Hao cerró los ojos, regañándose mentalmente por no haber hecho nada para impedir todo aquello "Anna lo siento, lo siento tanto"

"E-esto ya es demasiado" Dijo Anna con una voz apagada.

"Shh" Ahora no era el momento para perder la cabeza, primero había que tratar sus heridas para poder lidiar con la situación. Y milagrosamente, cierto medico apareció en el pasillo para revisar el estado del castaño que se encontraba inconsciente.

"Buenos días chicos, que tal la…" Fausto se detuvo a medio camino al ver a los dos jóvenes abrazados en el marco de la puerta, pero esto no fue lo que lo impacto, sino que ambos se encontraban heridos y cubiertos de sangre "…noche"

No pidió explicaciones, los tres entraron al cuarto y Fausto limpió sus heridas antes de tratarlas.

"Ya está" Dijo mientras terminaba de colocar un vendaje en el cuello de Anna.

"Gracias" Hao le agradeció sinceramente. El por su parte, parecía más una momia con tanto vendaje alrededor de su cuerpo, pero usando su viejo poncho se cubrieron fácilmente. El shaman de fuego miró que la rubia ya estuviera bien, para después dirigirse a la puerta "Iré por café"

"Que sea doble" Mencionó Anna, a lo cual Hao levantó una mano en señal que la había escuchado. La rubia tenía heridas menores, pero la mordida en su cuello quemaba como el fuego mismo. Por lo que Fausto le dio un ungüento para anestesiar el área y que esta no molestara mucho. Las marcas en sus brazos desaparecerían pronto, pero aun así, Anna se colocó la chaqueta de Bon, la cual aun no le devolvía, y se amaro suavemente su bandana en el cuello para ocultar sus heridas.

"¿Aun no sabes cuándo despertara?" Preguntó Anna mientras Fausto revisaba los puntos vitales de Yoh, quien seguía inconsciente.

"Mil disculpas señorita Anna, pero me temo que no" Se disculpó y terminó de apuntar su informe en una libreta. La rubia suspiró y se sentó en su cama, aunque no haya sufrido heridas graves, su cuerpo y mente se encontraban débiles por el encuentro con Grimm. El tan solo pensar su nombre le brindaba unos desagradables escalofríos.

"Es muy probable que los chicos vengan a visitarlo, a Chocolove le toca participar hoy y querrán verlo antes de partir" Le informó Fausto mientras guardaba sus cosas en un maletín.

"Entiendo"

"Con su permiso" Fausto se despidió con una pequeña reverencia y salió de la habitación calmadamente.

Anna suspiró frustrada y se llevó una mano al cuello, justo donde aquel sujeto la había mordido. Se encontraba indignada y avergonzada por dejar que jugara con ella de aquella forma. Pero a la vez, se sentía irritada por el hecho que no podía hacer nada baja su presencia. Su cuerpo actuaba por sí solo, aunque su mente gritaba por que se alejara, ella simplemente se quedo atrapada en sí misma.

Podía ver, escuchar y sentir todo a su alrededor, pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba, era tan solo una muñeca bajo las manos de aquel sujeto.

Bajo la mano y miro su palma, donde se encontraba el tatuaje de una estrella tribal. Quería saber que era lo que estaba ocurriendo, porque la buscaba aquel demonio, porque soñaba con aquel lugar.

Estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta de la presencia de alguien entrar a la habitación, y fue solo cuando ese alguien meneo enfrente de ella un vaso de plástico que salió de su trance.

Tomó el vaso, el cual contenía café recién hecho y le dio un sorbo. Hao camino hacia la ventana y miró al exterior con ojos calculadores, como si con mirar hacia afuera encontrara la respuesta que buscaba.

"Marcó tu alma" Habló el shaman de fuego después de unos minutos, su voz seca contrastaba con lo serio que se encontraba "¿Demonios Anna, porque no dijiste nada?"

"Yo tampoco lo sabía" Anna frunció el ceño "Me lo dijo la bruja en la isla maldita, pero aun así no recuerdo haber dejado que ese bastardo hiciera algo con migo"

"El te conoce, es posible que lo haya hecho" No quería gritarle y crear una pelea, pero se encontraba tan frustrado ante la situación que ni el café podía calmarlo.

"Ya basta, quieres, no recuerdo nada" Anna le dijo fastidiada, haciendo que la habitación se sumergiera en silencio por un largo rato.

"No podemos dormir, no hasta que encontremos una forma de bloquear estos sueños" Le dijo el shaman de fuego a la rubia, con su voz ya más calmada.

"¿Pero cómo?"

Antes de que pudiera responder, la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe, haciendo que tanto Anna como Hao pusieran un semblante de fastidio ante la interrupción.

"¿Interrumpimos algo?" Preguntó Horohoro inocentemente mientras entraba a la habitación, seguido de los demás.

"¿Que quieren?" Hao enserio estaba en su límite, y no quería lidiar con payasadas.

"Venimos a ver a nuestro amigo" Dijo Horohoro, pero parpadeó al ver a Yoh inconsciente en su cama "¿Sigue dormido?"

"¿Estas ciego?" Chocolove meneo una mano enfrente de los ojos del peli-azul, pues era obvio que Yoh aun no despertaba. Anna suspiró resignada e ignoró la discusión que había comenzado entre los dos payasos del grupo.

"¿Donde está la bitácora mágica?" le pregunto a Ren, quien la miro con una ceja levantada, reconociendo que algo había sucedido pero no se atrevía a preguntar.

"La tiene Opacho" Le contestó mientras se cruzaba de brazos "Ustedes no la han visto aun ¿cierto?"

"Hm…" Anna dejó el vaso vacío de café en la basura y salió de la habitación sin decir una palabra.

"Entrenaremos hoy, alguien puede quedarse con el bello durmiente si quiere" Hao les dijo mientras seguía a la rubia por la puerta.

"¿Creen que sucedió algo?" Preguntó Manta una vez que se quedaron solos.

"¿Porque lo dices?" Ryu se acerco a una silla para tomar asiento.

"El aire está demasiado tenso" Dijo el pequeño mientras miraba a su inconsciente amigo en la cama.

**.**

**.**

"¡Señorita Anna!" Al abrir la puerta de la habitación de los muchachos, Anna fue recibida por un abrazo en sus piernas. Opacho le sonrió antes de soltarla y la guió dentro de la habitación.

"Buenos días" Le saludó Lyserg, quien se encontraba sentado en la cama con su brazo enyesado.

"¿Sigues herido?" Le pregunto la rubia con una ceja levantada.

"En unos pocos día, y ya podre pelear de nuevo" El peli-verde le sonrió.

"Vine por la bitácora ¿sabes donde la dejaron aquellos inútiles?" Preguntó Anna con tranquilidad, a lo que Lyserg contesto señalando hacia la derecha.

"Esta debajo de la almohada de Ren" La rubia asintió y se dirigió hacia la cama para tomar la bitácora, pero Opacho le ganó y se la entrego con una sonrisa. Anna le sonrió de medio lado y le dio unas palmaditas en su cabeza.

"Si no sería mucha molestia, quisiera ir a entrenar" Dijo Lyserg mientras se levantaba de la cama.

"¿Te molesta que Hao esté ahí? No está del mejor humor" Anna le confesó, por lo que Lyserg hizo una mueca pero sonrío de todos modos.

"Creo que sobreviviere, además…" El peli-verde se puso los zapatos y miro a la rubia "Jeanne quiere que medite, así que podre bloquear la presencia de él por completo"

"Andando" Anna salió de la habitación con Opacho sujetando su mano y Lyserg detrás de ella.

Bajaron por el elevador y salieron del apartamento donde Hao estaba esperando a la rubia, pero al ver que no venia sola hizo una mueca y estaba a punto de decir algo, pero Anna solo levanto una mano.

"No te quejes" Le ordenó secamente. Hao reprocho pero siguió a la rubia comoquiera. Opacho se encontraba en medio de los dos y les comentaba animadamente lo que le había ocurrido en esos días, y como los chicos fracasaban a cada intento en el entrenamiento, por lo que Hao se burló diciendo que era natural en ellos y la rubia solo meneó la cabeza. Lyserg solo veía a los tres con una rara sonrisa.

Entraron dentro de un edificio abandonado lejos de la ciudad y se instalaron.

"Por lo que escuche, los chicos no han avanzado más allá de la pagina dos" Les comento Lyserg mientras se sentaba en el suelo.

"No parece complicado" Dijo Anna mientras hojeaba la bitácora para leer su contenido.

"Es una simple posesión de almas, lo cual ya todos podemos hacer" Dijo Lyserg mientras cerraba sus ojos "Pero el truco es al fusionar las energías de nuestro espíritu con las nuestras, reproducirlas al exterior, como si atacáramos con esta"

"Ya lo han hecho, inconscientemente, pero lo han hecho" Murmuró Anna, tomando en cuenta que ella mismísima también lo había hecho sin conocimiento.

"Bien, empecemos" Hao se quito su poncho y lo dejo en el suelo. Lyserg respiró profundamente y comenzó a limpiar su mente de todo pensamiento mientras que Opacho se sentaba a lado de él.

El shaman de fuego caminó lejos de ellos y tomo aire. En segundos, el espíritu de fuego apareció, iluminando todo el lugar. Este desapareció y entro al cuerpo de Hao, haciendo que este brillara de un rojo intenso.

Hao abrió los ojos y levanto su mano, poco a poco la energía roja comenzó a girar en su palma, pero esto era diferente a usar el fuego de su espíritu. El furyoku estaba caliente, Hao podía sentirlo burbujear en sus dedos, pero era una sensación agradable. Cerró los ojos, concentrándose en mantener su furyoku unido con el de su espíritu, y para cuando abrió los ojos y exhaló con tranquilidad, la energía que tenía en la mano salió disparada hacia una pared, la cual creó una enorme grieta al chocar.

Opacho admiro a su amo con estrellitas en los ojos, Lyserg solo se estremeció un poco pero no abrió los ojos. Anna por su parte se había recargado en la pared y estaba hojeando el libro por completo.

Se sorprendió con el contenido, pues había muchas cosas que podrían aprender. Había de cómo curar una herida con furyoku, como elevar tu energía espiritual, incluso como subir de nivel el over soul. No sería fácil dominar todas las técnicas, pero el esfuerzo valdría la pena.

Cambió de página, ya se encontraba por el final, pero abrió los ojos en blanco al ver de lo que se trataba. ¿Cómo es que ese gato conocía sobre esto?, no tenía idea. Pero era una técnica demasiado tentadora que no podía resistirse en dominarla.

"Control de demonios"

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Lo primero que sintió, fue que se encontraba acostado sobre algo duro y no estaba mojado. Abrió los ojos soltando un quejido de incomodidad, pues su espalda le dolía. Se levantó y miró alrededor. Se encontraba en un cuarto sucio, había cajas, polvo y telarañas. _

_Se dio cuenta que este no era el cuarto del apartamento en Nueva York. Se levantó y miró con curiosidad alrededor. ¿En dónde rayos se encontraba? _

_En el fondo había una ventana, se acercó y alcanzo a visualizar un jardín con rosas blancas. Pero eso no era todo, cerca del rosal, se encontraba una pequeña niña plantando una flor con una sonrisa inocente en sus labios. A su lado, había una especie de mancha borrosa que volaba alrededor de ella sin dañarla. _

_Yoh cerró los ojos, tratando de detener las lagrimas que querían salir. Quería golpear algo, golpearse a sí mismo para poder despertar, pues aun seguía atrapado en los recuerdos de Anna, y estaba seguro, que estos no eran momentos felices._

_Y un grito proviniendo de afuera se lo confirmó. _

"_Por favor, no de nuevo" _

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Toma el camino**_

_**y no mires atrás**_

_**pues las sombras del pasado **_

_**no te dejaran en paz**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Yoh está atrapado en los recuerdos de Anna, mientras ella y Hao luchan por mantenerse despiertos. <strong>

**Estén atentos a la mini historia de "Navidad con un Shaman" pronto subiré un capitulo.**

**Y si no logro subir uno nuevo para esta historia antes del 24, les deseo a todos una hermosa navidad**

**Los amo!**


	19. Flores de papel

**¡Hola a todos!  
>¡Pero qué pena, tarde un mes en subir el capitulo! D: Siento mucho la tardanza.<br>Como disculpa, he hecho el capitulo muy largo.  
>¡Espero que les guste! c: <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

"No he dormido en tres días" Se quejó Anna con un hilo de voz.

"Dímelo a mi" le respondió un castaño.

Ya habían pasado tres días desde aquella horrible pesadilla, y ni Hao ni Anna habían cerrado sus ojos para descansar. Mientras, por el otro lado, ya habían pasado cuatro días desde su competencia, e Yoh seguía sin dar señales de despertar.

Chocolove y Ryu habían competido y lograron obtener la medalla, lo que creo aun más misterio en por qué Yoh no lo había logrado.

Actualmente, Hao y Anna se encontraban en su habitación, con el castaño sentado en la cama de la rubia, mientras que ella se encontraba acostada con su cabeza en las piernas del castaño. No habían dormido, pasaban la noche entrenando, tratando de dominar una técnica nueva o discutiendo. Habían tomado tantas tazas de café, que era posible que en vez de sangre, tuvieran cafeína circulando en sus venas.

Pero era imposible, incluso para ellos. El no poder descansar adecuadamente les agotaba, además, los dejaba de mal humor que ya ni siquiera ellos se soportaban.

Pero había momentos, como ese, en donde sus energías desaparecían y lo único que querían era estar tranquilos y sin disturbios.

Cosa que no duro mucho, pues la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe. Ambos voltearon con una mirada fulminante hacia las personas que arruinaban su tranquilidad.

"Buenos días" Saludó Manta, quien no se dio cuentas de las miradas que les lanzaban. Y fue solo cuando se sentó en la silla junto a la cama de Yoh que noto la posición en la que se encontraban y la mirada de muerte que los dos jóvenes poseían.

"¿¡Y a ustedes que les paso!?" Exclamó Horohoro cuando vio el estado en que se encontraban los dos "¡Se ven como zombis!"

Y no se equivocaba. Estaban pálidos y tenían unas ojeras negras muy marcadas bajo sus ojos. Sin mencionar que sus ojos tenían las intenciones de querer permanecer cerrados por siempre.

"Cierra la boca vagabundo, eres muy ruidoso" Gruño Anna mientras se llevaba una mano a los sienes y cerraba los ojos.

_¿Por qué Anna esta en las piernas de Hao? _Fueron los pensamientos de todos, pero la rubia estaba demasiado cansada para hacer algo al respecto.

"¿Cuando despertara Yoh?" Preguntó Manta suspirando.

"Tírale un vaso de agua fría, a lo mejor y funciona" Anna murmuró, pero fue escuchada por todos.

"No seas drástica Anna" A Manta le apareció una gotita de sudor en la cabeza mientras veía a la rubia con ojos entre cerrados. Los demás chicos aun no salían del asombro ante la cercanía de Hao y Anna, pero todo acabo cuando el shaman de fuego se levanto, haciendo que la cabeza de la rubia cayera sobre la cama.

"¿Qué haces?" Gruño la rubia molesta al brusco movimiento.

"Necesito refrescarme" Hao bostezo y se metió en el baño para tomar una refrescante ducha, y refrescante significa con agua helada para no quedarse dormido.

"Pero que dramático" Susurraron los demás.

Anna trato de ignorar a todos olímpicamente, pero con las carcajadas de Chocolove, la molesta discusión entre Ren y Horohoro, Ryu balbuceando sobre su nuevo amor y Manta tratando de calmar a todos, no estaba funcionando.

"En silencio herbívoros" Gruño la rubia con una mirada fulminante, haciendo a todos callar y estremecerse un poco. No hacía falta ser un genio para saber que la rubia andaba de malas, y por la mirada que les mandaba, no faltaba poco para que la chica les mandara a sus dos demonios para matarlos. Así que como buenos niños, todos se sentaron en el suelo en silencio. Y así pasaron los siguientes 15 minutos.

Manta solo sonreía nervioso ante la situación. Era obvio que los chicos estaban haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por mantenerse callados, y por sus caras, no duraría mucho. Pero fue entonces hasta que el shaman chino hablo que todos suspiraron de alivio.

"¿Anna?" Preguntó Ren cruzándose de brazos.

"¿Que quieres?" La rubia aun seguía tirada en la cama.

"¿Que harán ahora?"

Aquella pregunta había existido desde que Yoh perdió en la competencia, pero nadie se había atrevido a vocearla. Anna arrugó la frente y se sentó en la cama, pero alguien más contesto por ella.

"No tienes por qué preocuparte querido Ren, ya he conseguido la medalla" Hao le dijo mientras salía del baño y secaba su largo cabello con una toalla.

"Matando y torturando, ¿cierto?" Ren bufó molesto.

"¿Enserio piensas tan mal de mí?" Pregunto el shaman de fuego inocentemente.

"Si" Todos en la habitación contestaron de forma monótona.

"No me importa" Hao arrojó la toalla mojada al suelo y se sentó en el sofá. Ren y Horohoro lo vieron con odio y resentimiento, mientras Manta y Chocolove veían a Ryu retorcerse de alegría y soltar corazoncitos a su alrededor.

El sujeto de peinado raro no lo soporto, y se levanto exclamando sus sentimientos.

"¡EL AMOR!"

"¡Ryu ya basta!" Le gritaron todos fastidiados.

"¿Y este que tiene?" Pregunto Hao con una mueca, a lo cual a Ryu le brillaron los ojos, haciendo que los demás chicos lo miraran con amenaza.

"No lo hagas-

"¡Ayer conocí a una hermosa mujer!" Exclamó Ryu felizmente enamorado.

"Y ahí va" Suspiro resignado Horohoro.

"Su cuerpo era perfecto, tenía una hermosa cabellera, y esos ojos hipnotizantes" Ryu dijo sin aliento "Yo… Yo me he enamorado de la hermosa señorita Sati"

"Sati" Murmuro Hao y entrecerró los ojos.

"Es la líder de un grupo budista ¿no es cierto?" Pregunto Anna mientras se tallaba un ojo.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" Pregunto Ren con una ceja alzada. Si bien sabia él, la rubia no había convivido con ningún equipo salvó aquel trió de Paris, pero al parecer la chica estaba muy bien informada. Y para contestar su pregunta, la rubia tan solo apunto hacia el shaman de fuego y con una voz neutra le contesto.

"Es un stalker, tiene una lista de los shamanes más capacitados del torneo"

"No soy un stalker" Gruño Hao.

"Cállate stalker, no estoy hablando contigo" Le regaño Anna

"Amargada" Susurró el shaman de fuego, por lo que recibió un almohadazo en la cara, cortesía de la rubia.

Los demás solo vieron el intercambio con ojos incrédulos y con unas gotitas de sudor detrás de su cabeza, excepto Ryu, quien seguía en su mundo.

Anna bufó y se levantó, haciendo que todos la miraran. La rubia los ignoro, se coloco el guante rojo en su mano izquierda, y tomo la bitácora mágica- dos para después encaminarse hacia la salida.

"¿A dónde vas?" Preguntó Ren.

"¿Quién eres, mi niñera?"

Y con eso, la rubia salió de la habitación. Después de unos minutos, y bajo amenazas de Hao, Horohoro y Chocolove arrastraron a Ryu fuera del cuarto y Manta salió para ir por un poco de comida, Fausto había salido a dar un paseo con Eliza, mientras que Lyserg había quedado de entrenar con Jeanne, por lo que Hao y Ren quedaron solos en la habitación con Yoh inconsciente en la cama.

La habitación estuvo hundida en silencio. Hao solo se dedicaba a mirar por la ventana con ojos serios y Ren no perdía de vista como el cuerpo del shaman de fuego se tensaba. Frunció el ceño; Lyserg les había comentado que cuando él junto con Anna y Hao entrenaron, noto como el cuerpo del shaman de fuego estaba casi completamente vendado. Y cuando le preguntaron a Fausto, este solo les dijo que los encontró heridos y los curo, más no pregunto por detalles, pues el estado del los dos llegaba casi a histeria.

Y eso solo abría más misterio. El había visto como la rubia frotaba sus brazos con cuidado, los cuales siempre se encontraban escondidos bajo una chaqueta marrón oscuro de cuero, y tocaba su cuello, el cual se encontraba rodeado por su bandana roja, con una mirada de disgusto, y cuando lo hacía y Hao la veía, apretaba sus puños y su mirada se volvía seria. Fuera lo que haya pasado, fue algo grave, tanto que les había quitado el sueño a ambos.

"¿Y tú a dónde vas?" Preguntó Ren, al ver a Hao caminar hacia la puerta.

"A comer" Fue lo único que dijo antes de desaparecer tras cerrar la puerta. Pero Ren sabia, que el shaman de fuego seguiría a Anna.

Suspiró fastidiado ante tanto misterio y miró al chico durmiendo en la cama.

"Yoh ¿cuándo vas a despertar?" Le preguntó con el ceño fruncido mientras cerraba los ojos "Estoy preocupado"

Le confesó y es que realmente lo estaba.

"Anna...algo está pasando, Hao no se ha separado de su lado"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Salió de la habitación para evitar una pelea.

Había escuchado los pensamientos de Ren, sabía que sospechaba algo, ese shaman chino era muy astuto, pero no podía involucrarlo, ni a él, ni a los demás, se lo había prometido a la rubia y a Yoh.

Ahora, las cosas se complicaban. El sabía a quien se enfrentaban, aquel psicópata de cabellera plateada, Hao sabía perfectamente quien era, y las palabras de despedida que le dirigió en aquel sueño se lo confirmaban. La única pregunta seria, ¿cuál era la maldita conexión ente aquel demonio y Anna?

Le molestaba no saber, le frustraba sentirse así de impotente.

Salió del apartamento y camino por las calles de Nueva York. Sabia hacia donde se dirigía la rubia, así que no tendría problemas en encontrarla, pero tan profundo estaba metido en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta que alguien caminaba distraídamente hacia él, hasta que chocaron.

"Perdón" Dijo una voz femenina.

"No te preocupes, dulzura" El shaman de fuego le sonrió a la chica pelinegra con quien había chocado. Aquella chica parpadeó al verlo y sus ojos brillaron, como si hubiera resuelto un misterio.

"Tú debes ser Hao" Le dijo sonriendo.

"Así que me conoces" Hao se cruzo de brazos y alzo una ceja.

"Conozco a tu hermano ¿Se encuentra bien? Hace días que no lo veo" Le dijo la chica con una voz preocupada.

"Está bien, solo que es muy flojo para levantarse" Se encogió de hombros, pero trataba de no fruncir el ceño ante la extraña chica. Extraña, por que por más que trataba, no podía leer sus pensamientos.

"Ya veo" La pelinegra suspiro, pero luego se dio un leve golpe en la mejilla "Pero que modales los míos" se regaño, y extendiéndole una mano para que el chico la estrechara, la pelinegra sonrió "Soy Sarah"

"Asakura Hao, a tus servicios" Hao tomo su mano y deposito un beso en ella, haciendo que las mejillas de la pelinegra se enrojecieran un poco.

"¿Siempre eres así de coqueto con las chicas?" Preguntó mientras retiraba su mano.

"Solo con las lindas" Hao le guiño el ojo, pero su mirada se centraba en aquella extraña marca que la joven tenía en su brazo "Lindo tatuaje"

"Gracias…" Mencionó Sarah, y como reflejo, tapó el tatuaje de una telaraña que se encontraba delineada en su piel. "¿Te dirijas a una parte?"

"Buscaba un lugar donde comer ¿conoces alguno?" Le respondió el shaman de fuego. Su intención era no perder de vista a la rubia, pero su intuición le decía que vigilara a esta chica.

"Haya mismo me dirigía, ¿por qué no me acompañas?" Le preguntó Sarah con una sonrisa y con un leve sonrojo "No como una cita, pero tú sabes…"

"Sería un placer" Hao sonrió, y se dejó guiar por la pelinegra.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tranquilidad. Eso era lo que la rodeada.

Sentada en el césped, con su espalda recargada en un árbol, Anna tan solo absorbía la tranquilidad que aquel lugar brindaba. Tenía la bitácora abierta, ya la había leído más de 20 veces los últimos tres días, y se moría por intentar las técnicas que escondía aquella libreta.

Realmente le sorprendió los conocimientos que Matamune tenía, no había duda que había sido muy sabio. Pues además de solo técnicas, la bitácora-dos poseía instrucciones, advertencias, un que otra nota, incluso algunas técnicas poseían dibujos ejemplificados. Lo cual hacia que todo fuera más fácil.

Pero un paso a la vez, se dijo a sí misma. Ahora lo principal seria poder dominar aquella técnica que le llamo tanto la atención con tan solo leer su nombre.

"_**Control de demonios"**_

_**.**_

"_Un alma saludable, yace en alguien que posee un cuerpo y una mente saludable"_

_**.**_

_**~.Posesión de almas.~ **_

"_Para sostener a un demonio, se necesita una gran cantidad de nivel espiritual para mantener un balance armonioso entre tu alma y el aura demoniaca. No podrás realizar esta técnica de nivel exorcista, si no tienes lo que se requiere, pues serás tragado por el demonio"_

"_Al fusionar tu alma con la de un demonio, tu alma y mente sufrirán unos pequeños cambios. Hay que ser fuertes para resistir la sed de sangre del demonio dentro de ti, si piensas en emociones negativas; enojo, furia, ira, podrás ser consumido por la energía negativa" _

"_El demonio tiene mente y propósitos propios, por lo que someterlos bajo tu mano, no será sencillo. Más no hay que menospreciar al demonio. Se le debe tratar como el aliado que es, mostrarle lo grande que es tu propósito, o este te rechazara al instante, o bien, este podría poseer tu cuerpo sin tu aceptación, y las cosas solo seria peores"_

"_Hay que ser firme, recordar tu propósito, y por nada en lo absoluto, dejarse caer en la tentación"_

"No caer en la tentación… suena tan fácil" Murmuró mientras se mordía el labio. _"Pero con mi alma en este estado ¿podre soportarlo?" _Se preguntó mentalmente, pero no había respuesta. Ella sabía que al realizar esta técnica, tanto como las demás, pondría en riesgo su vida. Suspirandó, la rubia continuó leyendo.

"_Estos no son espíritus normales, por lo que, para poder facilitar la unión entre ambas almas, se le debe cantar una plegaria"_

"Sanctus demoniaca, vivirti divilos

lie corpus em mindi, el homra quirbi

kimino forzare eden wi karim

em loket na rum, et mini quaret"

"_Al decir estas palabras, dejaras expuesto tu cuerpo para ser poseído por voluntad propia por el espíritu del demonio. Más de ti depende, tener la fuerza y resolución para controlarlo"_

"¿Por qué tan sola?"

Anna cerró la bitácora de golpe y miró al frente, donde un peli-violeta la veía.

"Bon" Llamó ella, a lo cual, el chico sonrió, y más cuando noto la vestimenta de la chica, pues la rubia estaba usando su chaqueta.

"Ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos" Le comentó mientras se sentaba enfrente de ella "¿Cómo te encuentras? no te ves muy bien"

"Estoy bien" La rubia dejo la bitácora en sus piernas y se hecho un mechón rubio por detrás de la oreja "Tu chaqueta, te la devolveré"

"No hay problema" Bon le dijo tranquilamente y su mirada paso al libro viejo que la chica tenia "¿Que estudias?"

"Es confidencial" Le dijo Anna mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

"Lo entiendo, equipos diferentes, enemigos en la competencia" Dijo Bon con un puchero.

"Alice dijo que tu amigo se encontraba mal" Anna cambió de tema y miró expectante al peli-violeta.

"Oz es muy enfermizo" Bon sonrió con nostalgia "Puedes ir a visitarlo cuando quieras. Le caes bien, a Alice también"

"Pero si apenas me conocen" Anna alzó una ceja, aunque no lo admitía en voz alta, ella podía sentir una conexión con aquellos dos, incluso con el chico sentado enfrente de ella. Era una conexión que la hacía sentirse segura, pero a la vez, le causaba inquietud.

"A veces, con tan solo un encuentro puedes agradarle a una persona" Bon le dijo con una mirada cálida.

"Entiendo eso" Dijo la rubia con un suspiro, pues era algo a lo que ya estaba acostumbrada con su prometido.

"Tu novio" Dijo Bon, como sabiendo en quien pensaba la rubia, pero su mirada se volvió un poco confusa "Hay rumores de que le sucedió algo en la competencia"

"Eso es-

"Confidencial, entiendo" Bon sonrió y meneó la cabeza, rechazando la idea de que la chica le contestaría algo.

"No sabemos qué ocurrió" Le dijo la rubia calmadamente mientras cerraba los ojos "Estamos esperando a que despierte"

"Ya veo, estoy seguro que lo hará" Bon le aseguró.

"Si" Anna abrió los ojos y miró al peli-violeta "¿Ya obtuvieron la segunda medalla?"

"Alice la consiguió, aunque estaba demasiado preocupada por Oz, al final logro obtenerla con unas leves heridas" Bon le comentó mientras se acostaba boca arriba en el césped, con su cabeza debajo de sus brazos.

"Ya veo" Anna pasó sus dedos sobre la bitácora-mágica. Notando como Bon estaba distraído viendo las nubes, abrió la libreta y continúo leyendo. Así pasaron unos minutos, la tranquilidad seguía presente, incluso con Bon presente, ahora era más embriagadora que lo único que Anna deseaba era cerrar sus ojos y dormir.

"Es un lindo día" Murmuró Bon con una sonrisa, y miro inocentemente a la rubia "¿Quieres ir por un helado?"

"No"

"Si lo supuse" Bon suspiro resignado y sus ojos se enfocaron en como la chica mantenía su concentración en aquella libreta vieja que tenía en manos "Enserio ¿Que es lo que te tiene tan concentrada?"

"Es solo una técnica que quiero dominar lo antes posible" Le dijo Anna sin despegar la vista de las paginas.

"Ohh~" Bon se levantó, de modo que se encontraba nuevamente sentado en el césped, pero se acercó un poco más a la rubia "¿Puedo ayudar?"

"Si fueras un demonio" Dijo la rubia con una leve sonrisa, pero calló al darse cuenta de lo que dijo. Sus ojos se abrieron y miró al chico en frente de ella, quien la miraba con sorpresa, temor y ¿enojo?

Ninguno de los dos podía creer lo que la rubia había dicho, y menos con aquel tono tan relajante, como si fuera algo común.

"Mis shikigamis" Dijo la rubia rápidamente y cerraba la bitácora-mágica nuevamente, esta vez para no volver abrirla "Son espíritus demonios y quiero aprender pelear con ellos"

"¿Te refieres a realizar una posesión de alamas con un demonio?" Pregunto Bon con una voz sería.

"Si" La rubia no sabía por qué tenía que dar explicaciones, pero si algo era seguro, era que no le gustaba la manera en la que los ojos color vino del peli-violeta se nublaron. Así que se levantó dispuesta a salir de ahí "Ya debo irme"

"Espera" Bon se levanto rápidamente y la tomo por el brazo.

"¿Que sucede?" Anna lo miró enojada, pero el chico la ignoro y la atrajo hacia él en un rápido movimiento. La rubia chasqueo la lengua al tropezar, pero el peli-violeta la sostuvo antes de que cayera y paso un brazo por su espalda.

"¡Bon!"

"Shh" Bon le hizo una señal de que hiciera silencio y miro hacia la derecha con una mirada seria "No hagas ruido"

"¡Que haces!" Anna exclamó en voz baja cuando Bon se agacho para cargarla. La rubia lo fulminaba con la mirada, pero Bon la miraba con seriedad y un poco de suplica.

"¿Confías en mi?" Le pregunto en voz baja y por un momento, los ojos del chico ojos brillaron con una luz familiar. Hipnotizante, tal vez, la rubia tan solo asintió levemente, haciendo que el peli-violeta de un movimiento la sostuviera en brazos.

"No te sueltes" Le pidió Bon, antes de dar un gran salto y caer en una de las ramas de los arboles. Anna miro con curiosidad, como del cuerpo del chico se desprendía una luz semi-blanca y poco a poco, esta luz los envolvió a ambos por completo.

"¿Qué hiciste?" Pregunto la rubia con una ceja levantada.

"Nos e rodeado con una capa de mi furyoku, no podrán sentirnos por más que nos busquen….espero" Bon sonrió nerviosamente.

"¿Quienes?" Pregunto la rubia frunciendo el ceño, pero Bon solo miro a la derecha, haciendo que la rubia siguiera la dirección. Hubo pasos y voces abajo, voces familiares que se acercaban.

"Pamela" Salió el susurro de los labios del peli-violeta.

"¿La conoces?" Anna miró al chico con ojos fulminantes, haciendo que este temblara un poco, pero se mantuvo firme.

"Lamentablemente, su equipo sigue topándose con el mío"

Anna iba a preguntar algo más, pero entonces noto al trío enemigo acercarse más, aquellos quienes la habían estado atacado constantemente estas últimas semanas. Sus ojos pasaron por el peli-verde y su mascota, aquel extraño tigre negro, quienes caminaban alado de la chica castaña.

Como odiaba a aquella chica, con tan solo verla, su sangre hervía. Pero detuvo su intención asesina al ver al tipo calvo con el tatuaje tribal en su cráneo caminar tranquilamente detrás de su equipo.

"Creí que Draco estaba muerto" Murmuró Anna, pero Bon le tapo la boca con su mano, pues el trió ya estaba justo debajo de ellos. Al parecer Link y Pamela venían discutiendo algo sobre un 'plan' por lo que la rubia ignoro la mano en su cara y se concentro en escucharlos.

"¿Ya encontraron algo?" Preguntó Draco, mientras frotaba su cuello.

"El Asakura debilucho se escapo por completo" Pamela gruño, haciendo que una risa se le escapara al peli-verde.

"¿Perdiste tu toque seductor?" Se burlo Link, pero fue recibido por un golpe en la cabeza.

"¡Cállate!" Le grito la castaña y se cruzo de brazos "Alguien estaba ahí y bloqueo mi presencia por completo"

"Como es que alguien se escapo de tu, oh grandiosa técnica" Link pregunto aburridamente.

"¡No lo sé!" Exclamó la castaña con una mirada de muerte "Pero me vengare"

"No es la primera vez que quedas como una idiota frente al amo, ¿por qué molestarse ahora?" Link pregunto mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su fiel mascota.

"Cállate idiota, ten más respeto" Pamela le espetó de mala gana.

"Nunca te respetaría a ti" El peli-verde resopló.

"Hablando del amo" Draco dijo suavemente, interrumpiendo así la discusión "La princesa tuvo contacto"

"¡Al fin!" Exclamó Pamela con deleite.

"Creí que nuestro señor no podía salir" Dijo dudoso el peli-verde, y su tigre gruño en señal de acuerdo con la pregunta de su amo.

"No lo hizo" Pamela paso su lengua por el arete que tenía en su labio "Anita querida, debió de haber disfrutado las dichas de un sueño letal"

"Ya veo, así que fue eso" Link se cruzo de brazos y asintió varias veces "Espero que no esté muerta, aun quiero jugar con ella"

"Sera mejor vigilarla, junto a los Asakura" Draco les comentó "Al parecer hubo un ligero cambio de planes, hay que avisarles a los demás"

"Hazlo tu, tengo que ir a alimentar a mi pequeña Dory" Pamela sonrió perversamente y desapareció en una ráfaga de viento.

"Estúpida araña, estúpida arpía, la mato" Murmuró Link, y su tigre gruño.

"Vamos Link" Draco puso una mano sobre el hombro del chico "Entre más rápido los encontremos, más pronto terminaremos"

Con un leve puchero, el peli-verde comenzó a caminar, seguido de su fiel mascota y Draco.

Unos minutos más tarde, después de que aquellos dos y el tigre hubieran desaparecido de ahí, Bon suspiró y removió su mano de la boca de la rubia.

"Ya podemos bajar" Le dijo, y dando un salto, bajó del árbol con la rubia en brazos, pero su mirada ya no reflejaba seriedad, esta vez, se encontraba agitada, y con voz baja, hablo su preocupación "Te están buscando"

"Me di cuenta" Anna se separo del peli-violeta y se cruzo de brazos, sosteniendo aun la bitácora-mágica-2. "¿Que es lo que quieren?"Se pregunto a sí misma, pero Bon tenía sus propias preguntas.

"A que se refirieron con sueños letales"

"No es nada" Anna cerró los ojos y apretó sus manos en puños para evitar que estas fueran hacia su cuello. No quería ni pensar en lo que había sucedido, y no tenía intenciones de platicarle a alguien más lo que había ocurrido. No es como si le creyeran, de todos modos, pero no se arriesgaría. Claro que, no contó con que el peli-violeta fuera tan persistente.

"¿Anna estas herida?" Pregunto Bon mientras se acercaba a ella, por lo que Anna dio unos pasos hacia atrás.

"¡Ya te dije que no es nada!" La rubia lo fulmino con la mirada, con intensiones de que dejara de preguntar, pero al parecer, esta mirada no funcionaba en él.

"Anna" Bon la miro con ojos preocupados "Se que no nos conocemos, y que tal vez sea un extraño para ti, pero quiero ayudarte"

"Gracias" Anna le agradeció sinceramente, y por un momento, Bon sonrió, pero la expresión de Anna junto a las palabras siguientes de la rubia, hizo que borrara la sonrisa de sus labios. Anna tan solo lo miro sin emoción. "Pero esto no te incumbe"

Dicho eso, la rubia se giró para caminar lejos de ahí, pero se detuvo, y de un movimiento, alzo su mano y le dio al chico un fuerte golpe en su rostro.

"Eso fue por cargarme" Gruño satisfecha y se marcho. Dejando atrás a un peli-violeta con una mano roja marcada en su rostro, y sus ojos escondidos bajo su flequillo. Uno exclamaría de dolor al recibir tremendo golpe, pero Bon tan solo soltó una leve risa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Si su mente estaba ocupada tratando de encontrar una solución, ahora no era nada más que un tren sin vías yendo hacia todas direcciones. Ahora sabía la causante del misterioso colapso de Yoh, pero no la razón por el acto, aunque tenía sus sospechas. Pamela menciono que alguien apareció e hizo que perdiera contacto con Yoh, y ella estaba segura que tenía que ver con la pulsera que Mama Lulu le mando desde la isla maldita en Hawaii.

Pero eso no era todo. Lo peor sería que había más secuaces de Grimm cerca. Si ya es difícil combatir con tres, ¿Cuál sería la probabilidad de sobrevivir si fueran más de cinco?

Problemas, estaban todos en problemas.

Y eso solo intensificaba su dolor de cabeza.

Estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta por donde iba, hasta que choco con alguien.

"Perdón" Murmuró y alzo la vista, solo para encontrarse unos cansados ojos color zafiro pertenecientes a un muy pálido chico "Oz"

"Anna, que gusto verte" El peli-azul le sonrió, pero la rubia pudo ver el esfuerzo que hizo por hacerlo.

"Bon y Alice mencionaron que estabas enfermo" La rubia parpadeó "Pareces muerto"

"Tu comentario me alaga" Oz rió un poco, esta vez, no fue forzado "¿Te molestaría acompañarme por un poco de café?"

Esas palabras fueron oro puro para la rubia.

"Para nada"

Caminando tranquilamente, Oz y ella entraron a una cafetería doblando la esquina y tomaron asiento en una pequeña mesa para dos. En el centro de la mesa se encontraba una hermosa rosa roja en un florero, la cual Anna admiro por un momento antes de ordenar un café bien cargado y una rebanada de pastel con fresas. Oz tan solo ordeno un café negro, y dentro de 5 minutos, ambos disfrutaban el sabor amargo que brindaba aquella bebida negra con deleite.

"¿Como van en la competencia?" Pregunto Oz mientras recargaba un brazo en la mesa y sujetaba su café con su otra mano.

"Al parecer pasamos a la siguiente etapa" Comentó Anna antes de darle un bocado a su pastel.

"Ya veo" Oz le dio un sorbo a su café y se dispuso a disfrutarlo mientras la rubia terminaba su pastel. A Oz le dio gracia como los ojos de la rubia se iluminaron al ver el delicioso pastel cuando lo trajeron, hasta parecía una niña pequeña, claro que Oz jamás lo diría en voz alta por dos muy importantes razones.

Por el carácter de la rubia y por el carácter de su prometida.

Y como el planeaba en vivir un poco más, decidió guardarse ese comentario para él solo.

Pasaron los minutos, y la rubia termino el postre. Los dos quedaron solo con una taza de café media llena y un profundo silencio. Oz no tenía fuerzas para hacer mucho, así que solo se recargaba en la mesa o en la silla, mientras veía a la rubia perderse en sus pensamientos mientras miraba aquella rosa roja en medio de la mesa.

"¿Por qué tan callada?" Preguntó el peli-azul después de un rato.

"No he dormido bien, es todo" Le confesó tranquilamente la rubia.

"Eso no es bueno" Oz hizo una mueca de desapruebo "Alice se la vive regañándome que descansar es el mejor entrenamiento" Oz le dio un sorbo a su café y miro a la rubia "Tal vez yo parezco un muerto, pero tu querida Anna, no te quedas atrás"

"Si por mi fuera, dormiría por siempre" Dijo la rubia, tomando un poco más de café.

"¿Y por qué no lo haces?" Preguntó Oz.

"Algo siempre me despertara" Fue su simple respuesta, y no dijo más.

Así pasaron el resto del tiempo hasta que terminaron su café, pero ninguno de los dos dio movimiento de irse. Ambos estaban demasiados cansadnos que no querían moverse.

Pero entonces, un leve golpe en la ventana alado de ellos les llamo la atención, y voltearon a ver porque de repente, el reflejo del sol se había vuelto rosado. Y justo enfrente de ellos, por el otro lado de la ventana, una chica pego una hoja color rosa que al parecer, invitaba a la gente a asistir a una atracción de diversiones.

"Abra una feria esta tarde en el parque oeste" Oz dijo mientras deducía lo que decía el papel. "Tú y tus amigos deberían ir, sabes, te vendría bien un poco de aire fresco"

"No puedo, Yoh-

"Entiendo" Oz suspiro con una sonrisa "Alice tampoco me dejara salir, es un poco controladora ¿no?"

"Creo que solo se preocupa por ti" Anna se cruzó de brazos y le miro calmadamente.

"Lo sé" Oz sonrió con nostalgia y miro la rosa roja que adornaba la mesa "Le debo mi vida"

"Oz" Nombro Anna al ver que el chico se perdía en sus pensamientos.

"Lo siento" Se disculpo y se levanto con una mueca de cansancio "Creo que deberías regresar, gracias por acompañarme, la pase bien"

"Hazle caso a Alice" Le ordenó practicante la rubia, antes de levantarse también.

"Lo hare" Prometió Oz con diversión "Y espero que tu compañero se mejore"

Meneando su mano en señal de despedida, la rubia salió de la cafetería y se encamino hacia el departamento donde se hospedaba.

Se sentía tan bien. Relajada y solo deseaba poder descansar. Pero sabía, que en cuanto pisara pie en el edifico, la calma desaparecería y sería recibida por un enorme dolor de cabeza.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"¿Se puede saber dónde estabas?" Hao fulminó a la rubia con la mirada en cuanto entro al lobby del departamento. ¿Qué pensaba esta chica? Era lo único que corría en la cabeza del shaman de fuego. Con un peligroso enemigo tras de ella, y la rubia va al bosque y se pierde.

Después de pasar un rato con Sarah, Hao desapareció para encontrar a la rubia, pero oh sorpresa, ella ya no estaba ahí. La busco por todas partes, casi le da un ataque al tan solo pensar lo peor, pero su intuición le calmaba diciéndole que todo estaba bien. Regreso al departamento y justo unos minutos después, la dicha acusada entro por la puerta.

"¿Quién eres, mi padre?" Anna le miro sin emoción con una ceja levantada y camino hacia el elevador.

"No me hables en ese tono jovencita" Hao le resopló y la siguió.

"Cállate maldito anciano y escucha" Anna se cruzó de brazos y se recargó en la pared del elevador, esperando a que las puertas se cerraran "Pamela hizo algo, ella es la causante de que Yoh esté en ese estado"

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" Hao la miro interrogante.

"La escuche confesarlo. Al parecer, estaba guiando a Yoh hacia una trampa, pero Yoh logro escapar antes de que fuera tarde"

"¿Entonces por qué el inútil no despierta?" Hao frunció el ceño.

"Hay más" Anna murmuro y cerró los ojos "Draco no está muerto, estaba tan vivo como la última vez que lo vi, y al parecer, hay más de ellos en la competencia. Están tramando algo"

"¿Escuchaste algo más?" Pregunto Hao con seriedad.

"Nada, más que nos tendrán a los dos vigilados" Anna le contestó y abrió los ojos para ver a Hao con un semblante serio. Y entonces, la rubia se dio cuenta de algo y chasqueo la lengua "Presiona el maldito botón o nunca nos moveremos"

Hao salió de sus pensamientos y al reconocer la situación, le sonrió perversamente a la rubia.

"No te parece nada romántico quedarte atrapada en el elevador-

Claro que esa idea desapareció tan pronto como sintió una pequeña mano golpearle fuertemente en la cara. Con un puchero, presiono el botón adecuado a su piso de habitación, mientras que con su otra mano frotaba su cara irritada por la marca que dejo la rubia al golpearlo.

El elevador se detuvo y las puertas se abrieron. Hao esperó a que la rubia saliera primero para después caminar a paso lento detrás de ella. Llegaron a la habitación, y la rubia entró, ignorando cualquier presencia dentro de ella.

"Valla, sigues de niñera" Se burló Hao al ver al shaman chino aun dentro de la habitación.

"Cállate" Ren lo fulminó con la mirada, pero Hao tan solo le sonrió y tomó la bitácora-mágica 2 de las manos de la rubia.

"Oye" Gruño ella por el brusco movimiento.

"Es mi turno preciosa" Hao le guiño el ojo y salió rápidamente de la habitación antes de que una almohada le golpeara.

Anna bufó molesta y miró por la ventana. Era tan solo mediodía, y ya quería golpear a alguien para liberar su frustración. Y teniendo a Yoh inconsciente no ayudaba en nada, pues el solía ser su bolsa de desquite. Sintió un leve dolor de cabeza, al escuchar los interrogantes pensamientos del shaman chino, y con una mueca, se volteo para fulminarlo con la mirada.

"¿Qué?" Gruñó molesta, pero el shaman chino tan solo la miraba sin expresión, y después de unos segundos, habló.

"¿Que sucede entre tú y Hao?" Preguntó Ren cruzándose de brazos.

"No sucede nada" Anna gruñó y se cruzó de brazos.

"¿Entonces por que pasan tanto tiempo juntos?" Ren la cuestiono, su mirada volviéndose más seria y oscura. Pero Anna no estaba de humor para ser presionada, y no es como si se dejaría de todos modos.

"¿Porque tú y el inútil de Horohoro son inseparables?" Anna le preguntó con una ceja levantada, logrando que toda la seriedad del shaman chino se esfumara.

"¡E-eso n-no es cierto!" Ren escupió y se puso un poco colorado. Era una imagen muy graciosa, debía admitir, pero mientras el chico gritaba y exclamaba excusas y maldecía, Anna decidió aprovechar el momento.

"¡NO CAMBIES EL TEMA!"

Pero la rubia había abandonado la habitación, dejándolo solo nuevamente.

"Estúpido Yoh, ¡despierta de una buena vez!" Exclamó cansado y avergonzado el shaman chino, y para su mala suerte, la puerta de abrió de golpe, y de ella, entraron los demás chicos como si de circo se tratase.

Oh como deseaba poder estar en el lugar de Yoh para estar inconsciente y escapar de las payasadas de sus amigos. Pero lo que no sabía, era que el chico inconsciente trataba de escapar de algo peor.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Recuerdo tras recuerdo, lágrima tras lágrima, grito tras grito, era lo único que Yoh podía presenciar sin hacer nada para evitarlo. Su cuerpo no dejaba de temblar de miedo-de ira-de dolor- rogaba porque esto solo fuera una pesadilla, una mala broma, una ilusión…pero era real._

_Y dolía, dolía ver como aquella pequeña niña era maltratada por los aldeanos de la villa hasta el grado que perdía el control sobre sus poderes, aquella maldición que tanto odiaba pero a pesar de las lágrimas y el temor, no podía librarse de ella._

_Cada recuerdo era el mismo. Con inocencia, la niña salía, al bosque o a la villa, cargando con aquella mochila en la cual guardaba su conejo de peluche. Todo estaba bien al principio, pero cuando los aldeanos la veían, pensaban y murmuraban cosas horribles, y sin querer, la pequeña absorbía todas las emociones negativas hasta que estallaba y los oni aparecían._

_A veces herían a los aldeanos, otras veces, destruían las cosas, pero otras veces, mataban. Pero antes de que alguien culpara a la pequeña niña, esta escapaba en los brazos de una sombra._

_Yoh solo tenía curiosidad en saber quién era aquella sombra. Porque la pequeña niña le tenía tanto cariño que la abrazaba y lloraba y reía con ella. Era un misterio, y aun más, cuando Yoh notó los patrones en que aparecía aquella sombra. Era justo en el atardecer cuando aparecía buscando a la pequeña, y desaparecía tan pronto como salía el sol._

_Nadie más podía verla, solo la pequeña. Pero algunas veces, aquella sombra traía consigo comida o rosas para la pequeña._

_Aparte de los aldeanos, sus padres no eran gran diferencia. No la golpeaban, pero la ignoraban y descuidaban. Aquella sombra, era la uncía con la que la pequeña vivía en paz, aunque fuera tan solo por medio día. _

_Y ahora, aquí estaba. Sentado en el jardín enfrente de la pequeña mientras ella coloreaba en una hoja de papel lo que parecía ser una florecilla. Hace unas horas había tenido una fuerte discusión con su madre acerca de no volver a salir de la casa, por lo que la pequeña niña lloro hasta no poder más y se refugió en el jardín hasta calmarse. Yoh podía entender por qué le prohibían salir, pero aun así, eso solo lastimaría más a la pequeña. _

_Ese jardín, era un santuario para ella. Siempre que se sentía sola o triste o angustiada o tenía miedo, acudía a aquel lugar lleno de rosas blancas y se calmaba. Algunas veces se quedaba dormida abrazando a aquel muñeco de peluche, otras tan solo se quedaba ahí susurrando una canción. Una canción que la sombra algunas veces cantaba para hacer dormir a la pequeña. _

_Suspiró, y sonrió al ver a la pequeña terminar su dibujo. _

_El aire resopló suavemente, haciendo que el aroma a rosas volara por todo el jardín. Y eso solo indicaba una cosa. _

_"¡Llegaste!" Exclamó la pequeña con alegría mientras se paraba y corría hacia la mancha negra, aquella sombra que cuidaba de la pequeña como su ángel guardián se tratase. _

_"Hola Anni-chan" Susurró la sombra mientras le daba unas palmaditas a la pequeña quien le enseñaba muy alegremente su dibujo. La sombra rió felicito a la niña por su gran trabajo, pero la niña tan concentrada en su dibujo, no noto que la sombra no la estaba viendo. En ese momento, Yoh sintió un escalofrió al ver un ojo dorado mirando en su dirección. Era como si le estuviese mirando, pero eso sería imposible, pues se encontraba dentro de un recuerdo. ¿Cierto?_

_Pero mientras el cielo se apagaba, y todo a su alrededor comenzaba a desaparecer en polvo, aquel ojo dorado brillaba con una intensidad que lograba poner a Yoh la piel de gallina. La pequeña niña volteo atrás, pero al parecer, ella no veía el mundo disolviéndose a su alrededor, ni tampoco se asusto cuando ella misma comenzó a desaparecer. _

_Iba a llamar su nombre, pero sintió un vértigo en el estomago que le hizo caer. Se revolvió y trataba de liberarse de aquella oscuridad que comenzaba a consumirlo. Levantó la vista, aquel ojo dorado seguía mirándolo sin emoción. _

_Una luz en la oscuridad, fue lo último que pudo ver. _

_Por que cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo, el color azul mal pintado del techo invadió su vista. _

Se levantó de golpe respirando agitadamente, lo que hizo callar a los ocupantes de la habitación.

"Eeeh!?" Exclamaron todos al ver al castaño despierto.

"YOH!" Manta lo abrazo llorando.

"¡YOH QUE ALEGRIA QUE DESPERTASTE! ESTABAMOS MUY PREOCUPADOS POR TI"

"MANTA NOS DIJO QUE ESTABAS EN PELIGRO, CUANDO LLEGAMOS TE VIMOS CAER, PENSE QUE MORIRIAS"

Mientras los demás exclamaban a gritos el alivio que sentían al verlo despierto, Yoh tan solo pasaba su mirada por la habitación. Los gritos de sus amigos eran muy fuertes que resonaban en sus oídos, las lagrimas de Manta mojaban su camisa. Parpadeo un par de veces y sintió su cuerpo como gelatina por dormir por quien sabe cuánto tiempo.

Pero no había dolor. Aquella pelea con la sombra-X lo había dejado horriblemente herido, pero entonces ¿por qué no sentía nada? ¿Porque no había vendas y curitas en su cuerpo?

Al menos que nada de eso haya sido real. Se quería golpear a sí mismo por caer en una trampa tan baja, pero se detuvo, pues al fin estaba despierto.

"Oye, ¿Yoh me estas escuchando? ¿Yoh?" Pregunto Chocolove al ver que Yoh miraba a la anda. Y de pronto, el castaño se levanto tambaleando un poco, pero en cuanto se sostuvo en sus pies salió de la habitación a paso rápido.

"¡¿YOH A DONDE VAS?!"

"Se fue..." Horohoro murmuro incrédulo "Pero que ingrato"

Los demás tan solo parpadearon.

**.**

**.**

**.**

El cielo era azul y claro, con pocas nubes y contaminación. El ruido de la cuidad disminuía un poco desde la azotea, pero el dolor de cabeza seguía molestando a la rubia. Estaba cansada y se sentía perdida. No sabía qué hacer y sabía que no podría mantenerse despierta por mucho.

El café le había ayudado, las pequeñas pláticas con Bon y Oz le habían calmado. Pero aun estaba cansada y preocupada.

El viento soplo, haciendo que la briza fresca revoloteara sus cabellos rubios. Su memoria estaba casi completa, solo faltaban unos insignificantes eslabones para armar la cadena. Pero eran esos eslabones que le hacían sentir angustia.

Suspirando, se recargo en la barda de la azotea y cerró los ojos, disfrutando la briza que el aire traía. Paz y temor eran sentimientos que estaban unidos en su vida, lo sabía muy bien. Su corazón se estremeció un poco al escuchar el leve susurro del viento. Era familiar, aquello que decía era tan familiar. No sabe cuándo ni porque, pero de sus labios, comenzaron a salir palabras olvidadas de una melancólica canción.

Una canción que ella conocía muy bien.

"Bella flor, rojo carmesí…eres feliz en tu ingenuidad…Quiero saber…por qué con tanto afán…el mundo se empeña en luchar…" Abriendo los ojos, miró al cielo con cierta nostalgia "Bella flor, asustada estas…tus pétalos, manchados están…de lagrimas…de rojo carmesí…dime por que estas llorando…"

Poco a poco, pudo sentir como su mente se calmaba y toda angustia desaparecía. Era reconfortante y misterioso a la vez.

"Cuando acabe este invierno cruel…me pregunto si podré…al viento enfrentar y volver…y siempre voy a soñar, recordando tu mirar, aunque tu nombre olvide…"

"Anna"

Giró rápidamente para ver a un castaño de cabello corto y alborotado parado en la puerta de la azotea.

"Despertaste" Sonrió levemente al verlo, pero su sonrisa desapareció al sentir unos brazos rodearla fuertemente "¿Yoh?"

"Lo siento" Murmuró Yoh "Lo siento tanto, yo...como quisiera..."

"¿Yoh?" Pregunto la rubia confundida, y sin querer, las imágenes que estaba pensando el castaño fueron trasmitidas a la rubia, haciendo que esta bajara la mirada. "Lo has visto"

"No fue mi intensión, ¡Anna, lo juro! No sabía que había detrás de esa puerta. Al verte vivir aquello...el dolor era insoportable, ¡quiera salir pero no podía!" Comenzó a balbucear el castaño.

"Yoh-

"En la competencia, comencé a ver sombras por todos lados, comenzaron a atacarme pero ¡eran solo ilusiones solidas! ¿Eso tiene sentido? no lo creo"

"Yoh escucha-

"Hice lo mejor que pude pero me envolvieron en aquella oscuridad y yo... sentí algo dentro de mi apagarse. No podía pensar ni hablar, ni siquiera podía ver. Solo escuchaba una voz guiándome hacia las sombras, pero de repente apareció esta luz que hizo que despertara, bueno, no del todo, y luego camine por aquel cuarto blanco hasta que me tope con un laberinto, y al entrar vi que una puerta estaba abierta y no puede evitarlo, entre y después desee poder salir para poder estar contigo y yo-

"YOH!" Exclamó la rubia, haciendo que el castaño la mirara aturdido.

"Ya estas afuera" Dijo suavemente la rubia. Yoh aprovecho el momento para mirar detenidamente a la chica, y no le gusto lo que vio. Pálida, cansada y con bolsas negras bajo sus ojos.

"¿Pero a ti que te paso? ¡Luces como un zombi!" Exclamó preocupado.

"Gracias..." Murmuró la rubia.

"Anna" Yoh levantó su rostro para mirarla a los ojos "¿Que ocurrió mientras estuve inconsciente?"

"Un sueño casi me mata" Dijo la chica en voz baja. Incluso diciéndolo así parecía imposible y loco.

"¿En qué demonios estamos metidos?" Preguntó Yoh frustrado mientras recargaba su frente sobre la de la rubia.

"No lo sé" Confeso la chica.

"Te quiero" Yoh cerró los ojos y se dejó envolver por el aroma que desprendía la rubia "Te quiero Anna"

"Yoh"

A la rubia le brillaron los ojos, y sin advertencia, se paró de puntitas y lo beso.

Lo beso como jamás nunca lo había besado.

Un beso lleno de pasión, deseo y desesperación. Yoh parpadeó anonado, pero se dejo llevar. Con Anna no necesitaba palabras, él sabía perfectamente lo que sentía, lo que quería. Así que sin más, se perdió en aquel torbellino de emociones que le hacía sentir la rubia.

Olvidando el miedo que habían sentido los últimos días, ambos desaparecieron en el alivió de estar juntos de nuevo.

.

.

.

Escondidos dentro de un callejón, dos personas se encontraban sentadas sobre las sombras que brindaba el lugar. Las personas pasaban sin conocimiento de su estadía ahí, y eso estaba bien. Pues lo que estaban planeando, no era algo que nadie más debía escuchar.

"¿Estás segura que es él?" Preguntó una figura, pero su única respuesta, fue el leve asentimiento de cabeza de la otra persona.

"No perdamos tiempo entonces" Gruño resentido y miro con ira hacia la calle transitada de personas y carros "Ya es tiempo de que pague por lo que nos hizo"

.

.

.

"Entonces déjame ver si entendí. Tuviste una horrible pelea con una extraña sombra con sombrero de bruja, que te lastimo y te pateo el trasero tan fácilmente, y no te diste cuenta que había sido una ilusión hasta que despertaste sin heridas ni dolor"

"Si"

"Valla eres patético" Hao parpadeó con humor.

"¡Oye!" Yoh exclamo indignado. "Teniendo aquella garra atravesándome se sintió muy real, ya quisiera ver lo que harías tu en mi situación"

Después de que Yoh y Anna regresaran a la habitación, los chicos y las chicas los estaban esperando, y estaban muy felices de que el castaño por fin despertara. Fausto le dio una rápida checada, pero Yoh no tenía nada malo. Tamao y Pilika prepararon la comida mientras que Yoh se disculpaba por preocupar a todos y por haber salido corriendo tan pronto se despertó.

Y justo cuando estaban a punto de comer, Hao llego con Opacho. El shaman de fuego entonces obligo a que Yoh confesara todo lo que había sucedido, exceptuando lo ocurrido en su sueño. Muchos ya tenían la idea de que el castaño estaba alucinando en la competencia, pero solo Anna y Hao conocían la verdad al 100%.

"Entonces, ya que todo está arreglado, porque no vamos a la feria a celebrar que Yoh ha despertado" Jun les comento muy animadamente, por lo que los chicos negaron rápidamente.

"Por favor, ¿podemos ir hermano?" Pilika le rogo a su hermano, quien al ver la cara que estaba haciendo su hermano, no podía resistirse a decir que no.

"Pero habrá muchas personas" Intentó convencerla.

"No seas amargado, ¡será muy divertido!" Pilika le sonrió tierna-y amenazadoramente a su hermano, ganando así la batalla.

"Yo también quiero ir" Confesó Yoh con una sonrisa.

Y entonces, después de varias quejas, exclamaciones, amenazas, y cuando terminaron de comer, el grupo se dirigió a la feria.

Las chicas, a excepción de Anna, estaban muy emocionadas. No había tanta gente como esperaban, así que no tuvieron que hacer mucha fila para entrar. En cuanto entraron, tuvieron una discusión en que juego se subirían primero. Así que se separaron en dos grupos, y quedaron en verse en la fuente del centro a las 5.

El primer grupo fue Jun, Pilika, Tamao, Ryu, Chocolove, Horohoro y Manta. Ellos decidieron ir a las sillas voladoras y después a la mansión embrujada, para el horror de Manta quien trataba de escapar en vano.

Mientras que Yoh, Hao, Opacho, Anna, Jeanne, Lyserg y Ren fueron a la montaña rusa y después los chicos fueron a los go kars mientras las chicas se quedaban con Opacho.

Fausto y Elisa se habían ido por su parte, pero habían acordado de regresar a la hora acordada.

Y así continuaron, desde juegos mecánicos hasta juegos de azar y tiro al blanco. Y cuando fueron las 5, todos estaban cansados y hambrientos. Se reunieron en la fuente, y juntos fueron hacia el área de comida mientras platicaban de los juegos en los que se habían subido. Algunos tan infantiles como las tazas que giran, pero cuando una chica quiere subieres a un juego, es preferible hacerlo sin burlarse y/o quejarse.

Horohoro le había ganado una enorme rana a su hermana en los juegos de destreza, mientras que Ren trataba de ganar tantos premios posibles para su querida hermana, quien le animaba sin parar. Yoh ganó un brazalete con flores rojas, el cual se lo dio a Anna, quien lo aceptó un poco avergonzada, pero se lo coloco inmediatamente en su muñeca derecha.

Después de comer, prefirieron quedarse juntos. Esta vez era el turno de los juegos de agua, y al salir, terminaron todos empapados. En ese estado, no podían subir a los juegos mecánicos, así que optaron por entrar a la casa de los espejos.

Al parecer, tenían que entrar grupos de 7 cada 15 minutos, así que mientras el primer grupo entraba, los demás esperaban su turno. Anna miraba a todos a su alrededor, cada persona se encontraba en su propio mundo de diversión, y al menos le alegraba un poco que no hubiera emociones negativas, pues estaba segura que esta vez sí explotaría.

El cielo ya estaba oscureciendo, así que los juegos encendieron sus luces. Era realmente un espectáculo muy lindo, debía admitir. Jamás había asistido a un lugar así con personas tan unidas como aquel grupo de amigos con los que se encontraba. Sonrió inconscientemente al pensar en aquello. ¿Amigos? Se podría decir que sí.

Sus ojos entonces se detuvieron en una gigantesca rueda que se movía lentamente, con pequeñas cabinas en donde las personas podían sentarse y disfrutar de la vista. Una rueda de la fortuna…había algo de aquella atracción que hacía que sintiera un cosquilleo dentro de ella.

"Anna vamos" Llamó Yoh a lado suyo, pues ya era su turno de entrar a la casa de los espejos.

"Si" Parpadeando, la rubia camino hacia Yoh quien la estaba esperando.

"Podemos subir si quieres" Dijo Yoh, notando que la rubia no dejaba de ver la rueda de la fortuna, pero ella tan solo sacudió la cabeza.

"No, está bien"

Entraron, con la advertencia que si se perdían, tan solo gritaran. Gran ayuda. Al principio todo iba bien, el lugar estaba oscuro y lleno de espejos, a los lados y en el techo. Y tenias que tener cuidado por donde ibas, o podías chocar con uno. De pronto, se escucho un grito indicando que alguien se había perdido, y sin querer, el grupo tomo caminos diferentes.

Ren y Jeanne pasaron por unos espejos que les hacia cambiar de estatura. Jeanne se divirtió mucho, pues la cara der Ren al ver su reflejo en miniatura era muy cómica.

Tamao se quedo con Lyserg, ellos entraron por un pasillo donde los hacía verse más flacos o más gordos. A ninguno le gusto lo que veían, pero rieron al darse cuenta de la situación y caminaron para buscar la salida.

Hao, Yoh y Anna fueron separados. Cada uno tomando un pasillo diferente, pero cada uno vio casas que no esperaban.

El shaman de fuego entrecerró los ojos y miró a su alrededor sin poder ver su reflejo.

Yoh tan solo veía la imagen de Hao.

Y Anna, ella solo veía una mancha negra borrosa.

Cuando salieron, ninguno de los tres mencionó lo que habían visto.

Se reunieron nuevamente con los demás, solo para volver a separarse.

Fausto y Elisa fueron al túnel del amor, Chocolove fue a comprar unas manzanas acarameladas, mientras las chicas y Opacho se subieron al carrusel (menos Anna) quien se quedo esperándolas y los chicos hacían fila para la montaña rusa nuevamente.

Para ese entonces, el cielo había oscurecido por completo y las luces de los juegos iluminaban todo el lugar.

Yoh estaba viendo a la rubia desde donde se encontraba, suspirando de vez en cuando, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Hao.

"¿Qué sucedió mientras dormías?" Pregunto el shaman de fuego sin rodeos, haciendo que Yoh se pusiera un poco serio.

"Estaba en aquel cuarto blanco, había una sombra que me llevó a un laberinto y de pronto apareció una esfera de luz que me guió dentro. Entonces la perdí de vista y llegue a un callejón sin salida donde había una extraña puerta, y al abrirla…

"Viste sus recuerdos" Concluyó el shaman de fuego, haciendo a Yoh asentir.

"Fueron pocos, pero suficientes" dijo Yoh en voz baja "Hao… ¿tú fuiste amigo de ella cierto?

"¿Qué hay con eso?" Pregunto el shaman de fuego cruzándose de brazos.

"En los recuerdos, Anna era pequeña y al parecer aun no te conocía pues no te vi o escuche tu nombre. Pero…había esta cosa con ella…una sombra…" Confesó Yoh, haciendo que Hao frunciera el ceño "Tú dijiste que Anna tenía a alguien más con ella, su protector"

"El ángel de las sombras" Murmuró Hao casi inaudible, pero Yoh lo escucho "¿Que tanto viste?"

"Solo veía una mancha negra aparecer al atardecer en busca de Anna, algunas veces le traía comida, otras veces rosas, y otras veces le cantaba una canción para que durmiera tranquilamente" Dijo Yoh acordándose de lo que había presenciado.

"¿Escuchaste su nombre?" Cuestionó Hao seriamente.

"No, pero vi su ojo" Yoh murmuro con un escalofrió "Era amarillamente dorado"

Hao frunció el ceño aun más. Los dos se habían quedado ahí parados, haciendo que la fila avanzara delante de ellos. Sus amigos se habían subido a la montaña rusa sin ellos, pero ambos estaban muy metidos en sus pensamientos para importarles. Yoh aun tenía muchas preguntas, y tal vez este sería el momento para aclararlas.

"¿Por qué-

Pero no pudo terminar por los gritos de horror que se escucharon. El y Hao voltearon rápidamente para ver como las personas corrían gritando que los juegos se habían vuelto locos. Y tal vez era cierto, pues todos comenzaron a moverse rápidamente sin detenerse.

Pero eso no era todo, a unos cuantos metros, ocurrió una explosión.

"¿Pero qué demonios?" Se preguntó Hao al ver a los trabajadores tratar de parar los juegos, pero estos continuaban sin detenerse.

"Anna" Escuchó a Yoh susurrar con angustia.

Levantó la mirada hacia donde el carrusel se encontraba, pero la rubia ya no estaba.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"¡Esto sabe delicioso!" Exclamó Chocolove mientras comía una manzana acaramelada. El día había sido muy divertido, teniendo a Yoh despierto y estando todos juntos nuevamente era realmente lindo. Ahora tan solo se preguntaba qué sucedería en la competencia, pues ya solo quedaba una etapa para la final.

Miro alrededor y se sintió feliz al ver a personas divirtiéndose y riendo felizmente sin ninguna preocupación. Este era su sueño, lograr mantener aquella felicidad presente. Pero al parecer, todos los sueños tienen obstáculos.

De un rápido movimiento, brinco hacia atrás, esquivando ágilmente un poderoso ataque que creó un hoyo en el suelo.

"¿¡Pero qué!?" Exclamó confundido y miro alrededor buscando al enemigo. Las demás personas comenzaron a correr lejos de ahí, pero para la mala suerte de las personas en los juegos, estos no podían bajar.

"Finalmente te encontré" Dijo una voz a su espalda.

"Pero que ha sucedido" Rápidamente, activó su over soul y se giró para enfrentar a un enorme robot, sus ojos se posaron en un pequeño niño parado en el hombro de aquella maquina "¡¿Eres tu el responsable de esto!?"

"Es tiempo de pagar" Murmuró el niño con una voz oscura llena de resentimiento y odio.

"¿¡De que hablas!?"

"Hace tres años…las persona que mato a mi padre…fuiste tú" Dijo el pequeño "Y ahora morirás"

"¿Q-que… que dijiste?" Chocolove miro con incredulidad al niño, pero este no bromeaba.

"Dije que tu mataste a mi padre, Chocolove Mcdaniel" Hablo el pequeño y con su pequeña mano, dio una señal. Chocolove pudo ver una figura pequeña reflejarse en la ventana que aquel robot tenía en el centro. Y de pronto, un poderoso rayo fue lanzado hacia su dirección. Quemando y destruyendo todos a su paso.

"¡Pero qué demonios les ocurre!" Jadeó Chocolove "Tan solo explíquenme que es lo que sucede, pero no tienen por qué causar tanto daño a personas inocentes"

"Buenos reflejos" Murmuro el pequeño "Con mencionar que pudiste escapar del ataque que mi padre creo en el Golem"

Chocolove entrecerró los ojos y flexiono las rodillas esperando el siguiente ataque.

"Tu velocidad es muy rápida, ¿no?"

Y tan rápido como el primero, otro rayo fue lanzado hacia él, el cual esquivo rápidamente. El tan solo se preguntaba que estaba sucediendo, aquel niño le acusaba se asesino. Admitía que no tenía el pasado más blanco, y que tal vez, cometió algunos errores…podría ser que…

"Pagaras por lo que hiciste" Dijo con odio el pequeño.

Chocolove gruño, y envolvió sus garras de furyoku. Brincando alto, desapareció en el aire ante la mirada confusa del pequeño y apareció detrás de aquella maquina, la cual de una fuerte golpe, la derrumbo con sus garras, haciendo que algunos pedazos se rompieran.

"Lo siento pequeño" Dijo solemnemente Chocolove mientras desactivaba su over soul y Mic, su espíritu aparecía volando a su lado "Hace tres años mate a una persona, y por la manera en que actúas, fue tu padre. Pero…"

_Chocolove, usa el poder de la risa para salvar al mundo. Esa es la misión que te dejare _Aquellas palabras mencionadas por aquel viejo hicieron que su corazón latiera fuertemente.

"En orden de crear un mundo sin violencia, y con solo felicidad, yo aun no puedo morir. Por eso fue, que después de ese momento, jure no matar a nadie de nuevo y yo lo lamento" Confesó Chocolove con lagrimas en los ojos "Realmente, lo siento"

Pero el dolor que sentía se intensifico, al sentir un horrible calor atravesar su pecho.

"¿Creíste que con solo unas palabras arreglaríamos esto?" Pregunto el pequeño mientras veía a Chocolove ser atravesado por un rayo "¿Creíste que con solo una disculpa, mis sentimientos, los sentimientos de Seyram, desaparecerían?" Al lado del pequeño, una pequeña niña miraba a Chocolove sin emoción "¿Crees que tan solo por confesar aquello, todo estaría bien?"

Las piezas que antes formaban al robot, comenzaron a unirse nuevamente.

"¡¿Realmente piensas que alguien como tu podrá detener a Golem?¡" Exclamo el pequeño cegado por la ira.

"A-aquella c-cosa se reconstruyo" Dijo Chocolove con dificultad. Dio un paso hacia atrás y puso una mano en su pecho, donde un líquido rojo brotaba velozmente. "E-esto tiene sentido" Rió levemente, haciendo que su cuerpo temblara en dolor, y miraba su mano ensangrentada "N-no h-hay m-ma-nera de que e-esto se solucione t-tan fácilmente"

A su lado, Mic lo veía con lágrimas en los ojos.

"No Mic, está bien. Era de esperarse" Sonrió Chocolove, aun y cuando la situación era grave "Si es posible, me gustaría que aquellos dos recordaran como sonreír de nuevo" Dijo suavemente, refiriéndose a los niños que lo veían uno con odio, la otra sin emoción "Pero yo…dudo que hasta la persona en la que ellos mas confían pueda hacerlos reír de nuevo" Cayo de rodillas, pues ya no podía sostenerse "Y parece que yo no tengo esa habilidad"

"Poder sonreír" Susurró Chocolove con amargura mientras cerraba los ojos y su cuerpo comenzaba a caer "Es algo muy complicado, ¿no crees?"

"¡CHOCOLOVE!" Exclamó una voz con horror.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Anna suspiró por la decima vez en 5 minutos. No entendía por qué las chicas disfrutaban de aquel juego infantil en donde te sentabas en unos animales y dabas vueltas. Era realmente algo sin sentido. Después del día tan activo que tuvo, estaba dispuesta a dormir sin importarle las consecuencias. Y si se topaba con Grimm en su sueño, le daría una tremenda paliza por acosarla.

Y eso solo la hizo suspirar nuevamente. Pues sería muy difícil hacer algo en contra de aquel psicópata cuando ella se encontraba a su merced. Realmente le gustaría saber cómo es que su alma fue marcada por aquel demonio, y si es que está marcada, porque la rubia podría estar bajo un hechizo. Para ella, ya todo era posible.

El viento sopló, haciendo que la rubia se cruzara de brazos. Usar la chaqueta de Bon se le había hecho costumbre, pero la rubia sabía que tenía que regresarla. El viento volvió a soplar, esta vez, más fuerte, y como si de dos manos invisibles se tratasen, la bandana en su cuello se desató y salió volando.

La rubia reacciono rápidamente y siguió su querida bandana. Esquivando y tratando de no tropezar con la gente, la rubia extendió su mano para tomar el pedazo de tela que volaba en el aire. Después de perseguirla por un rato, logró tomarla y se la amaró de nuevo en el cuello. Suspirando, otra vez, la rubia se giro para regresar al carrusel, pero hubo complicaciones.

Hubo una explosión, y las personas a su alrededor comenzaron a correr y empujarse. La rubia trato de salir del mar de gente, pero alguien la empujo, haciendo que se tropezara y cayera hacia atrás. Y para su sorpresa, cayó dentro de una cabina de la rueda de la fortuna.

Frunciendo el ceño, se levanto para salir, pero las puertas se cerraron, y el juego comenzó a moverse.

Maldiciendo levemente, la rubia se sentó en la banca de la cabina y miro por la ventana. Podía ver toda la ciudad desde ahí, era realmente algo divino. Si no fuera por los gritos de horror y miedo de abajo, la rubia lo hubiera disfrutado. Algo andaba mal, podía ver como los juegos comenzaban a moverse más rápidamente sin parar y las personas salían corriendo de la feria.

Se escucho otra explosión y la rubia volteo en la dirección, solo para ver una nube anaranjada crecer hacia el cielo. Y entonces, las luces se apagaron, haciendo que el juego se detuviera. La rubia se abrazó a sí misma y contemplaba todo desde el sitió más alto de la rueda de la fortuna.

La oscuridad la rodeaba, el único brillo que había era aquel de la cuidad a unos metros de ahí, las estrellas y la luna. Ya no se escuchaban gritos, había silencio…demasiado.

Jadeó silenciosamente al sentir su piel enchinarse. Giró hacia la ventana, y pudo ver como esta se empezaba a congelar al igual que la cabina. Pronto su cuerpo comenzó a temblar y cada vez que respiraba, la rubia podía ver su respiración en pequeñas nubes.

Trato de abrir la puerta, pero esta estaba congelada, sin mencionar que se encontraba en lo más alto de la rueda.

Chasqueó la lengua molesta y se arrinconó en el asiento. Lo único que podía hacer era esperar, si es que no se congelaba primero.

Aquel sentimiento de nostalgia regreso, y sus labios se movieron, continuando aquella canción.

"Bella flor, que llorando estas…la oscuridad, te ha dañado hoy…tus espinas no están, no pueden dañar…a quién te ha lastimado…"

Tembló de frió y miró dentro de la cabina. Estaba muy oscuro, la rubia no podía distinguir muy bien su alrededor. Pero aun así fue capaz de escuchar algo. Con ojos en blanco, miró hacia enfrente donde pudo ver otra respiración.

Pero antes de poder gritar, la rubia cayó inconsciente en los brazos de la sombra. Con su pálida mano, delineó el rostro de la rubia suavemente y con delicadeza, acostó a la rubia en sus piernas y comenzó a tararear.

"Débil flor, marchitada estas…tus pétalos, caen como lluvia...secos están…escondiendo la verdad…de tu alma y tu corazón…" Su mano comenzó a acariciar la melena dorada de la chica, quien seguía temblando, por las caricias-por el frió, a la sombra no le importo, y tan solo continuó su cantar

"Cuando la esperanza se vaya…y tu mundo se nuble…sola no estás, bella flor…Y en ese abismo cruel, una luz te guiara…hacia la felicidad…"

"…A mí…" Susurró Oz suavemente, y sonrió al ver que la rubia dejaba de temblar.

* * *

><p><strong>~Siempre es más oscuro antes del amanecer~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Y eso fue todo chicos, espero que le haya gustado! hasta la próxima y prometo no tardar mucho esta vez. <strong>

**Nos leemos~**

* * *

><p><strong>Por si alguien tiene duda y lo busca en Internet, les confieso que invente completamente aquel hechizo o plegaria que venia en la bitácora mágica-2. Y para los curiosos, aquí esta la t<strong>**raducción:**

"Sanctus demoniaca, vivirti divilos**Demonios Espirituales, déjame entrar**

lie corpus em mindi, el homra quirbi**mi cuerpo y mente, tu hogar será**

kimino forzare eden wi karim**dame fuerzas para pelear**

em loket na rum, et mini quaret"**y encontraras la paz para descansar. **

* * *

><p><strong>bye~ c:<strong>


	20. Caos en el amanecer

**Hola mis pequeños lectores, aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo.**

**Pido mil disculpas por la tardanza, pero justo ahora, me encuentro muy apurada (y aterrada) por el examen de ingreso a la universidad, más aparte la preocupación de no dejar ninguna materia en la escuela :/**

**¡Pero estoy haciendo lo mejor que puedo! :9 **

**¡Espero que les guste!**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**~ser o no ser, esa es la cuestión~  
>~pero cuando un no es, ¿cómo poder ser?~<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

El sonido de un instrumento desafinado despertó sus sentidos. La melodía era melancólica y trágica, pero tenía un tono pegajoso. Abrió lo ojos con pesadez, solo para ver un manto rojo envolviendo el cielo. Sin estrellas, ni nubes, ni sol, ni luna. Era tan solo un techo pintado de rojo. Parpadeó, y de pronto la música paró, y una voz áspera y chillona se escuchó.

"Ten cuidado pues…Dios está viendo tu caminar…no tomes la mano, del ángel pues él te engañara…si lo hará...Cuando el cielo se caiga, y la tierra lloré…la trompeta sonará y todo acabará….pero una luz, nacerá…si lo hará…"

"¿Qué?" murmuró.

"Oh~ has despertado" Alguien exclamó gustosamente por detrás suyo. Lentamente, se incorporó y volteó hacia atrás, haciendo que sus ojos tuvieran una mirada incrédula ante lo que vio.

Un esqueleto….con un mandolín…sentado cómodamente en una balsa…

"Hola" le saludó infantilmente.

"Estoy delirando…"

"No lo estas. Soy tan real como la sangre en tus venas, por lo que…" El esqueleto alzó el mandolín que sostenía en manos, y con un destello, este se transformo en un chuchillo "¿Me darías un poco de sangre? Hace siglos que mi cuerpo no siente aquel liquido vital que posen los vivos"

"Pero si ni siquiera tienes cuerpo" dijo fríamente.

"¡Exacto!" El esqueleto se echo a reír ante su 'broma'

Fue solo entonces, cuando noto el extraño y oscuro lugar que la rodeaba. Se encontraba sentada en una balsa, la cual navegaba por un rio oscuro, fijándose bien, su respiración se entrecorto al ver almas inmóviles flotando junto al flujo del agua. Y sobre la superficie, velas encendidas flotaban sobre unas flores blancas.

"¿Qué es este lugar? Preguntó en voz baja.

"El espacio inexistente entre dos lugares sagrados…" El esqueleto habló con su voz raspara y misteriosa, mientras transformaba el cuchillo en una vara, la cual utilizo para remar "…el limbo"

"Limbo" Murmuró ella, probando aquella palabra en sus labios.

"El camino que toda alma debe tomar para seguir con la vida más allá de la muerte" Aquella declaración, hizo que la chica abriera sus ojos en blanco y se llevara una mano a su pecho, en busca de un latido.

"¿Estoy muerta?" Preguntó ella, confundía-alterada-incrédula.

"Y aquí soy yo el que no tiene cerebro…" Murmuró el esqueleto.

"¿A dónde me llevas?" Demandó con el ceño fruncido.

"A la puerta"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cansado, herido, asustado y Preocupado.

El dolor que la angustia creaba, no se comparaba ni siquiera con la herida en su costado. Hace unas horas que dejo de sangrar, pero sin ayuda médica, el dolor seguía presente. Manta trataba de cubrir la herida lo más cuidadoso posible, pero cada rose de vendaje en la carne viva del castaño, hacia que este se quejara.

"Lo siento" Se disculpó el pequeño cuando el castaño soltó un gemido de dolor.

"E-Esta bien, n-no te preocupes" El castaño le sonrió con dificultad, pero a pesar de su estado, trataba de ser fuerte.

"Ya casi termino, por favor resiste un poco" Manta le pidió gentilmente, y al no recibir respuesta, el pequeño miro a su amigo con preocupación, pero este tenía los ojos puestos en el amanecer. Los ojos de Manta se cristalizaron, pero tal y como su amigo, había decidido ser fuerte, y eso significaba no lagrimas.

Unas cuantas vueltas alrededor del torso del chico, y el vendaje estaba asegurado. Cubriendo perfectamente aquella herida recién adquirida.

"Gracias Manta, lamento que tuvieras que ver esto" Yoh le dijo con una sonrisa amarga.

"Me alegro haber sido útil" Manta le sonrió.

De pronto, el cielo se ilumino en una gran llamarada, y el espíritu de fuego apareció ante ellos en toda su gloria. Manta miro expectante como Hao bajaba de su espíritu y caminaba hacia ellos. Yoh se incorporó un poco desde su lugar sentado bajo un árbol, y miro a su hermano con ansias, pero la expresión seria y conflictiva que traía consigo, reventó su burbuja de esperanza.

"Nada" Dijo Hao monótonamente.

Manta se revolvió nerviosamente y volteo para ver a Yoh, quien había cambiado su expresión a una de desesperanza total. Con sus dientes rechinando de lo fuerte que apretaba la mandíbula y sus manos aferradas en puños, Yoh cerró los ojos para que los demás no vieran las lágrimas que escondía.

**.**

**.**

**.**

La ciudad era una jungla, literalmente. La gente iba de aquí para allá, el tráfico era tan pesado como siempre, y el ambiente era caótico. Pero aun así, a pesar del movimiento sin fin de la cuidad, dos personas buscaban sin parar a una mujer, la única que podría ayudarlos en estos momentos de angustia.

"¿Estás seguro que es por aquí?" Preguntó Fausto, a su lado, Elisa le tomaba la mano mientras corrían por las calles llenas de multitud.

"Segurísimo, mi corazón me está guiando por aquí, ¡pronto! No perdamos tiempo" Ryu exclamó.

Fausto suspiro, pero le siguió el paso. Elisa apretó su mano, y el sonrió. Pues una vez más se enfrentaban a aquel enemigo que jamás ha podido vencer.

La muerte.

"¡¿Mi bella Sati, en donde esta?!" Ryu exclamó por delante de él pero como era de esperarse no hubo respuesta.

"Será mejor separarnos, yo buscare en el hotel" Fausto dijo mientras se alejaba con Elisa. Ryu lo escuchó, pero él siguió buscando por las calles a la shamana del grupo budista.

"Por favor, necesitamos su ayuda" Murmuró el espadachín.

"No pierda la esperanza amo, el gran Tokagero está con usted" Tokagero, su espíritu, volaba por todas partes, tratando de ayudar a su amo. A lo cual, Ryu estaba realmente agradecido. Pero debía apurarse, pues iba en una carrera contra el tiempo.

Y ya solo le quedaba 1 hora.  
><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

"¿Es que no puedes apurarte?" Horohoro le exigió al peli-verde.

"Hago lo mejor que puedo" Dijo Lyserg entre dientes.

Ambos jóvenes seguían el péndulo conducido por Morphine, el cual había sido reconstruido nuevamente por la ayuda de Jeanne.

"Cuando dije que se escondiera, se lo tomaron muy en serio" Se quejó el peli-azul.

Se encontraban en las afueras de la cuidad, habían estado corriendo por horas sin encontrar nada, pero después de lo que paso… lo que ellos más querían era encontrar a las chicas y asegurase que estuvieran bien. Se detuvieron cuando escucharon unos pasos apresurados. Sin esperar, tomaron sus armas y se prepararon para atacar.

Al sentir una presencia enfrente de ellos, Horohoro se lanzó gritando, pero se detuvo cuando la chica enfrente de él gritó de susto.

"¡Tú!" Exclamó el mientras apuntaba a la peliblanca.

"Ustedes" Dijo la chica "Ustedes son amigos de Anna. Por favor, necesito ayuda. Mi equipo, nos separamos después de la explosión en el parque de diversiones y no puedo encontrarlos"

"¿Te refieres al loco ruidoso y al de ojos bonitos?" Preguntó Horohoro con una mano en su mentón, como si estuviera recordando a los dos sujetos.

"Si, si, ¿los han visto?" Preguntó Alice un poco desesperada.

"Lo lamento, señorita, pero me temo que no" Lyserg dijo mientras se acercaba a ella, pero se congeló cuando vio los ojos rosados de la alvina cristalizarse "Eh, no llore, por favor"

"Necesito encontrarlos, hace más de 7 horas que nos separamos" Su voz se quebró y sus labios temblaron levemente. Los chicos podían ver que ella se encontraba tan preocupada por su equipo como ellos por las chicas, por lo que no tuvieron el corazón de abandonarla.

"¿Por qué no viene con nosotros?" Le ofreció Lyserg "Nosotros también estamos buscando a nuestras amigas, tal vez si buscamos juntos los encontraremos"

"Muchas gracias, la verdad, se los agradezco mucho" Alice les sonrió con esperanza.

"Mi nombre es Lyserg" Dijo presentándose el peli-verde "Y el es Horohoro"

"Alice" La chica asintió, y miró al peli-azul con reconocimiento "¿Ya nos conocimos, no?"

"En aquella isla misteriosa de Hawaii" Dijo Horohoro mientras se rascaba la cabeza "¿Qué era esa puerta, por cierto?"

"Problemas" Murmuró la alvina, confundiendo al peli-azul. Pero antes de que pudiera cuestionarla, la voz de Lyserg lo interrumpió.

"¡Chicos por aquí!" Mientras los dos estaban hablando, Morphine había hecho contacto con el paradero de las chicas. Rápidamente, Alice y Horohoro lo siguieron. Pasando por un valle, llegaron a lo que parecía ser unas bodegas abandonadas.

Corrieron, la adrenalina corriendo por las venas de los dos chicos al poder terminar su búsqueda. Pero al tan solo estar a unos 6 metros, se vieron rodeados por esqueletos en vida, los cuales poseían una armadura negra en ellos.

"¡Otra vez ellos!" Exclamó Horohoro mientras Kororo se transformaba en un enrome cañón de hielo en su brazo. Alice se quedo congelada al no esperar un ataqué sorpresa y más al ver a los muertos atacando. Pero salió del transe y salto hacia la derecha, pues un esqueleto se lanzo contra ella.

"Lucce!" En un flash de luz, un conejo blanco apareció dándole una patada al esqueleto que la había atacado y materializó una ametralladora en su pata delantera. "Ataca, que no se acerquen"

El conejo espíritu de la albina alzó la ametralladora y comenzó a disparar, pero Alice puso cara de horror al escuchar gritos de exclamación.

"¡Oye, nosotros no somos enemigos!" Gritó Horohoro quien escapaba de las rápidas balas. Lyserg por su parte, se hacía camino entre los esqueletos y con su péndulo, los atraía hacia el centro del campo.

"¡A los esqueletos Lucce! ¡Los esqueletos!" Comando Alice a su espíritu y se dirijo al peli-azul con disculpa en su rostro "Lo siento mucho"

"Eh estado en peores" Le aseguro Horohoro "Kororo, congelemos a estos huesudos"

El furyoku del peli-azul comenzó a desprenderse de su cañón de hielo, y con un grito, lanzo su poder sobre los esqueletos que Lyserg había reunido, haciendo que estos se congelaron en instantes.

"¿Crees que eso lo hizo?" Preguntó Alice mientras se acercaba a ellos.

"Solo poco" Gruño Horohoro y se preparo para otro ataque, pues el hielo que los congelaba comenzaba a romperse.

"Ve por las chicas, nosotros nos encargamos" Le dijo Lyserg mientras recogía su péndulo. Alice le sonrió un poco y se puso a lado del peli-verde con su espíritu listo para atacar. Dudoso, Horohoro miro el campo de batalla, quería quedarse y pelear, esa era su naturaleza. Pero ya habría batallas que pelear, se dijo a sí mismo. Sin deshacer su posesión de almas, corrió hacia las bodegas, dejando toda su confianza en que el peli-verde no saldría herido.

El hielo estallo y los esqueletos quedaron libres y tanto el peli-verde como la albina se prepararon.

"Lucce, posesión de almas" El conejo desapareció y en un flash de color, entro al cuerpo de la peli-blanca, quien ahora poseía una ametralladora como brazo izquierdo. Miró a Lyserg, quien veía su brazo con una leve palidez. "¿Listo?"

Saliendo de su trance, el peli-verde asintió y alzó su péndulo. Los esqueletos se lanzaron contra ellos gruñendo cosas sin sentido. Alice cerró los ojos, y un aura rosada rodeo sus piernas, y cuando abrió los ojos, brincó tan alto como si te patas de conejo se tratasen. Y con su brazo-arma, comenzó a disparar desde el aire.

Lyserg esquivaba y reunía a los esqueletos que escapaban de los ataques de la peli-blanca. Los estaba reuniendo en un punto, para poder atacar a todos a la vez con su técnica.

"¡No los dejes escapar!" Le exclamó Alice mientras brincaba de aquí para allá, disparando con rapidez a los esqueletos que intentaban lanzarse a ella o el peli-verde.

"Vamos Morphine, necesitamos más velocidad" Lyserg le dijo a su espíritu, quien le guiñó el ojo desde el péndulo como respuesta. El péndulo brillo de un color azul, y desapareció ante la vista de todos.

Pero los esqueletos gruñeron al sentir ser amarados por una cuerda que apareció de la nada. Morphine manejaba el péndulo a una gran velocidad que parecía invisible, pero gracias a ello, reunió a todos los esqueletos en el centro del campo sin problema alguno.

"Es el momento" Alice dijo mientras brincaba alado del peli-verde y alzaba su brazo-arma, para atacar por si algo salía mal. Lyserg cerró los ojos en concentración y atrajo su péndulo. Comenzó a correr hacia los esqueletos y abrió los ojos, mostrando pura determinación. Salto alto y su péndulo soltó un brillo azul, el cual comenzó a formar una enorme figura.

"Ataque Fantasmagórico del Big Ben" La enorme torre de reloj se estrelló contra los esqueletos, quienes no pudieron detener aquel golpe y se desplomaron en el suelo, dejando atrás puros huesos. Cuando estos no se movieron y comenzaron a convertirse en cenizas, Lyserg suspiro y desactivo su over soul.

"Gracias" Le dijo a la albina con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Es un placer poder ayudar" Alice le respondió mientras desactivaba su posesión de almas, y su brazo volvía a la normalidad. Lyserg miró a Morphine, y esta sonrió. Entro dentro del péndulo y este se movió hacia una dirección.

"Desasearía poder hacer más, pero solo logro captar una pequeña esencia del shaman de ojos azules en aquella dirección" Lyserg dijo mientras el péndulo apuntaba hacia el este.

"Es un comienzo" Alice dijo con un suspiro y le sonrió "Muchas gracias, y suerte en su búsqueda"

"Igual"

Despidiéndose, Alice caminó hacia la dirección que él peli-verde señal, quien por su parte, corrió hacia donde Horohoro había ido.

**.**

Mientras tanto, Horohoro reviso la primera bodega, pero no encontró absolutamente nada. Chasqueo la lengua, y se dirigió hacia la segunda bodega, llamando el nombre de su hermana de vez en cuando, pero no obtenía resultados.

Se detuvo cuando escuchó una explosión, pero algo le decía que Lyserg estaba manejando la situación bien, así que se dirigió hacia la última bodega.

Abrió con dificultad las enormes puertas, las cuales rechinaron por el movimiento. El peli-azul solo rogaba que estas no le cayeran encima. Se adentro a la bodega y miro alrededor, estaba oscuro y había mucho polvo, pero no había ruido. Y eso era sospechoso.

Y de la nada, dos figuras cayeron encima de él, mandándolo al suelo.

"No dejaremos que te acerques, payaso infeliz" Dijo una figura mientras pateaba a Horohoro en la espalda.

"Si, lo que él dijo" Hablo la otra figura, quien le pico los ojos al peli-azul.

Este exclamó de dolor, y trato de levantarse, pero las dos figuras se agarraron a golpearlo. Al peli-azul comenzó a rodearlo un aura negra mientras su cuerpo era maltratado por un zorro y un tejón. Reconoció al instante a aquellos dos espíritus en el momento que lo atacaron, pero al parecer esos inútiles no lo reconocían.

"No me importa a que familia pertenezca, juro que esta vez los mato" Murmuró Horohoro tétricamente y arrojó a los dos espíritus lejos de él. Y sin esperar, materializó su cañón de hielo en su brazo, haciendo que los dos espíritus temblaran de miedo al verlo.

"Ponchi, Konchi, deténganse" Dijo una voz femenina detrás suyo.

"¡Tamao!" Exclamaron con esperanza los espíritus, pero no se salvaron de ser congelados por Horohoro.

"Estúpidos roedores" Murmuró el peli-azul y desactivo su over soul. Miró al frente para ver a Tamao tratando de romper el hielo que congelaba a sus espíritus, y a una peli-azul corriendo así él. "Pilika"

"¡Hermano!" La peli-azul se lanzó llorando a su hermano en un abrazo "Me alegro tanto de que estés bien"

"Ya, ya, no llores Pilika. Me estas mojando la chaqueta" Dijo Horohoro con una mueca, pero no movió a su hermana.

"Lo siento" Pilika se separo de él y se limpio las lágrimas.

"¿Por que están las dos solas aquí?" Pregunto Horohoro.

"Fuimos atacadas. Cuando nos separamos en la feria, corrimos lo más rápido que pudimos al apartamento, pero hubo problemas en el camino" Dijo Pilika con un semblante preocupado.

"La señorita Jun nos dijo que escapáramos mientras ella y la joven Jeanne se quedaban atrás para combatir" Dijo Tamao con voz quebradiza. Horohoro abrió los ojos en blanco ante lo que eso significaba, pero antes de poder preguntar más, alguien más se les unió.

"Pilika, Tamao. Qué alegría que se encuentren bien" Lyserg llegó corriendo hacia ellos con una sonrisa al ver a las dos chicas bien. Pero su sonrisa se borro cuando vio que solo estaban las dos ahí.

"¿Que sucede? ¿Y Jeanne? ¿Dónde está Jun?" Preguntó Lyserg preocupado, pero no obtuvo respuestas.

"…" Pilika miró a su hermano con ojos temblorosos, mientras Tamao cerraba los ojos y apretaba sus manos en puños.

"Oh, Ren me va a matar" Murmuró Horohoro mientras cerraba los ojos con pesadez.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Alice corría por la dirección que Lyserg le había señalado. No había nada más que hierva y arboles, pero trataba de no ser pesimista en un momento como este. Se sentía agotada, había estado corriendo toda la mañana, sin mencionar que se vio involucrada en una pelea contra unos esqueletos en el parque de diversiones la noche anterior. Y no había descansado para nada.

"¿Oz?" Llamó al aire mientras corría "¿Oz, Puedes oírme?"

Escucho un ruido, y miro arriba, solo para ver dos pájaros volar lejos de ahí. Se rodeo a sí misma con sus brazos y mordió su labio al sentir un escalofrió. El aire comenzaba a oler un poco a podrido, y notaba que no había animales cerca, si acaso, solo bichos y gusanos.

Dio un salto cuando escucho un gemido grave no muy lejos de donde se encontraba, y con ojos entrecerrados, se acerco hacia la dirección del sonido.

"¿Oz?" Preguntó dudosa.

"¿A-Alice?" Una voz áspera hablo con dolor.

"**¡**Oz!" La alvina exclamó y corrió hacia la dirección de aquella voz, pero se detuvo cuando vio el estado del perteneciente.

En un charco de su propia sangre, Oz se encontraba tirado poca abajo. Sus dedos aruñaban el suelo en un intento de poder levantarse, pero su cuerpo no funcionaba.

"Oh dios ¿Pero quién te ha hecho esto?" Preguntó Alice mientras se hincaba alado de él, y lo atraía a sus piernas gentilmente. Notando que sangraba pesadamente de su cabeza, rompió un pedazo de tela de su ropa para hacer presión en la herida.

"N-No lo sé. M-Me a-atacó por la espalda" Dijo con dificultad el oji-azul, y se estremeció en dolor cuando Alice presiono su herida "Me golpeo muy fuerte…"

"Tenemos que curarte cuanto antes" Alice envolvió el pedazo de tela ensangrentado alrededor de la cabeza del chico para cubrir la herida, y paso su brazo por la espalda del chico "Sujétate de mí"

"¿Y Bon?" Pregunto mientras se aferraba a la albina con dificultad. Y tambaleándose, Alice pudo ponerse de pie junto con Oz.

"Creí que estaba contigo" Dijo Alice preocupada, y paso una mirada por el lugar "¿Qué hay de Anna?"

"Quien sea quien me allá atacado, se la llevo" Dijo Oz al borde de la inconsciencia.

"Descansa, ya te tengo" Alice le dijo gentilmente, mientras alzaba su mano y a unos metros de ellos, se abrió un portal. Oz suspiró y cerró los ojos, no quería dejarle todo el trabajo a la chica de arrastrarlo por el portal, pero su conciencia ya no estaba con él, y tan pronto como cerró los ojos, perdió el conocimiento de la realidad.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Caminando a paso rápido, Fausto miraba por todos lados en busca de una mujer que jamás había conocido. Y si no fuera porque Ryu tenía secretamente una foto de ella, Fausto no sabría por donde buscar.

Revisando su reloj una vez más, decidió girar hacia la izquierda, en dirección de los departamentos donde se hospedaban los participantes del torneo. Elisa a su lado, sostenía su mano mientras hacia su camino entre la gente, dándole consuelo y apoyo en silencio.

No había descansado en toda la noche, quemando-agotando su furyoku en peleas y sanando heridas. Solo pedía porque los demás estuvieran bien y a salvo.

Pero justo en ese momento, la multitud a su alrededor comenzó a gritar y correr en dirección contraía, y sin más, se dirigió hacia la causa del problema.

Esqueletos con armadura, demasiados de ellos, rodeando a una persona, una mujer de largos cabellos con un extraño accesorio en su cabeza. Dios, su corazón dio un salto al ver a la joven doncella en apuros, y sin necesidad de comandarle, Elisa desapareció, dejando solo en sus manos un largo bastón con una navaja gigante.

Dio un paso, entrando al terreno de batalla, y llenando su arma de furyoku, la blandió, haciendo que una gran cantidad de esqueletos se redujeran a polvo.

Este poder suyo, la necromancia, lo convertía en un gran aliado, y Fausto se encontraba feliz de poder utilizar ese poder para salvar vidas.

Así que continuó, se abrió paso hasta llegar enfrente de aquella doncella. Levantó su arma llena de furyoku, y en un acto, golpeó el suelo con ésta, creando una enorme honda que golpeó inevitablemente a los esqueletos, haciendo que estos se desintegraran en polvo.

"Tú debes ser Fausto" Dijo la doncella a su espalda. Volteando levemente, Fausto pudo sentir como sus hombros caían en alivió al haber encontrado a aquella mujer.

"Y usted la señorita Sati" Inclinándose ante ella en un acto de respeto, Fausto cerró los ojos "Por favor…necesitamos ayuda"

Unas leves palmadas en su hombro hicieron que abriera los ojos y se encontrara con la doncella sonriéndole gentilmente.

"Llévame ahí"

**.**

**.**

**.**

La vida es tan pequeña.

Ahora sabía porque el shaman de fuego veía todo con menosprecio, pues estaba en lo cierto. Todo puede cambiar en segundos, para bien, para mal… y uno no tiene el control para detenerlo.

Sentirse impotente, que grosería.

Jamás pensó verse en aquella situación, donde sin importar su poder o su experiencia en batalla, no pudiera hacer nada al respecto. Nada más que esperar.

Esperar un milagro…una esperanza…algo…que pudiera borrar los malos recuerdos y la agonía que sentía.

Y Ren solo se preguntaba…

¿Como una noche de diversión podía terminar siendo una pesadilla?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ryu seguía corriendo por las calles. Había escuchado a alguna gente mencionar algo sobre muertos vivientes atacando la ciudad, pero no le dio importancia en esos momentos. Tokagero y el ya habían recorrido 19 manzanas y aun no encontraban nada. Se estaba cansando, toda la noche en movimiento sin poder descansar lo estaba agotando, pero no podía parar.

"¡Ryu!"

Alguien llamo a su espalda y el espadachín de madera volteo para ver a 4 jóvenes corriendo hacia él.

"Horohoro, pequeño Lyserg" Ryu sonrió con gusto al ver a las chicas que los acompañaban "Pilika, Tamao, que alegría que estén bien"

"¿La has encontrado?" Pregunto Horohoro un poco agitado de tanto correr.

"No" Ryu miro alrededor con ojos serios y alertas "Fausto y yo nos separamos para tomar terreno, pero no he tenido suerte" Con un suspiro, miró de nuevo al grupo y se dio cuenta que estaba incompleto "¿Pero en donde está la señorita Jun y la doncella Jeanne?"

Los cuatro jóvenes pusieron una expresión tensa, seria, nerviosa y un poco triste. Ryu meneó la cabeza y estaba a punto de exclamar sus dudas cuando una mujer de largos cabellos rubios apareció en medio de ellos.

"Elisa" El espíritu de la mujer los miro con gentileza y una sonrisa apareció en sus labios, haciendo que los chicos abrieran los ojos al entender lo que significaba aquella sonrisa.

"La encontró" Horohoro suspiró en gran alivio "Benditos sean los espíritus"

"Ryu lleva a las chicas al departamento, Horohoro y yo buscaremos a las demás" Lyserg le dijo con una leve sonrisa, pero su mirada estaba llena de determinación. Ryu estaba a punto de reprochar, pero se detuvo.

"Pero cuidadito" Les dijo a ambos.

"Todo estará bien hermano" Pilika le sonrió a su hermano, quien al verla no pudo evitar regresarle el gesto.

"Si" Cerró los ojos por un momento, y cuando los abrió, miró a Lyserg con determinación "Vamos"

**.**

**.**

**.**

En toda su vida, jamás había estado tan aterrada.

Si, es cierto que gracias a su padre, no tuvo una infancia de lo más normal, pero nunca se había encontrado en una situación tan delicada como esa, y le aterraba mucho.

Con heridas en su cuerpo, y un frágil cuerpo en su espalda, caminaba a paso lento por los callejones de la ciudad. Hubo varios degenerados quienes se arrimaron a ella con malas intenciones, pero tener a un zombi como guardaespaldas era lo mejor del mundo, así que ella ni se inmuto.

Y pasaron las horas, y el cielo comenzó a aclararse, y la cuidad comenzó a tener movimiento.

"Ya casi llegamos Jeanne" Susurró gentilmente, asegurándole no solo a la chica en su espalda, sino también a ella misma.

De pronto, Lee Pai Longse puso en posición de defensa cuando un auto blanco aparco a lado de ella. Jun dio un paso hacia atrás cuando una de las puertas se abrió, y estaba a punto de comandarle al zombi que atacara, si no fuera porque se congelo al ver la figura que salió del auto.

"Suban al auto, por favor" Dijo esta figura, o más bien, ordenó con seriedad mientras abría la puerta trasera del auto para que entraran.

"Tú…" Jun abrió los ojos en sorpresa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~10 horas antes~**

_Yoh y Hao voltearon rápidamente para ver como las personas corrían gritando que los juegos se habían vuelto locos. Y tal vez era cierto, pues todos comenzaron a moverse rápidamente sin detenerse._

_Pero eso no era todo, a unos cuantos metros, ocurrió una explosión._

_"¿Pero qué demonios?" Se preguntó Hao al ver a los trabajadores tratar de parar los juegos, pero estos continuaban sin detenerse._

_"Anna" Escuchó a Yoh susurrar con angustia._

_Levantó la mirada hacia donde el carrusel se encontraba, pero la rubia ya no estaba. _

"_¡Yoh!" Exclamó Horohoro, quien junto a los otros chicos, bajaban de la montaña rusa con los otros pasajeros con la ayuda de sus espíritus. Una vez en el suelo, las personas salieron corriendo, dejando solo al grupo de shamanes entre puro caos. _

"_Las chicas" Exclamó Lyserg mientras corría hacia el carrusel, el cual seguía girando sin detenerse, seguido de los demás. Horohoro congeló los engranes del juego, haciendo que estos se detuvieran bruscamente por un momento; momento que aprovecharon todos para bajar, pues en un minuto, el hielo estallo y el juego siguió moviéndose sin control. _

"_Jun, ¿donde está Anna?" Preguntó Yoh una vez que las chicas se reunieron con ellos. _

"_No lose, la perdí de vista cuando esta cosa salió de control" Jun le dijo con ojos temblorosos. Pilika estaba sosteniendo a Tamao, quien estaba realmente mareada por aquel viaje, y Lyserg revisaba que Jeanne no tuviese ningún rasguño, pero por suerte todas estaban bien. _

_Manta, quien había estado un poco mareado después de aquel viaje en la montaña rusa, sacó su computadora portátil y conectó unos cables a un interruptor en los controles del juego. _

"_Me conectare con la computadora central, debe de haber un modo de apagar estas cosas" Dijo el pequeño mientras comenzaba a tecla cientos de teclas. _

"_Haz lo tuyo Manta" Yoh le animo con una pequeña sonrisa. _

"_Debemos ayudar a las demás personas" Ryu dijo con preocupación, pues aun había personas atrapadas en los juegos. _

"_Déjenmelo a mí" Fausto alzo la mano que sostenía a Eliza y la miro con adoración "Eliza, cariño, abre tus alas y toma vuelo, tenemos pacientes que salvar" _

"_Pero que cursi" Murmuró Horohoro con disgusto, pero de todas formas, subió junto con Fausto a la forma over soul de Eliza para ayudarlo en su rescate. Y sin decir una palabra, Hao desapareció en una llamarada de fuego. _

"_Nosotros no podemos quedarnos sin hacer nada" Dijo Yoh, quien iba a comenzar a correr, pero un golpe en la cara lo mando volando hacia el suelo. _

"_¡Joven Yoh!" Tamao y Ryu exclamaron al ver al castaño en el suelo. _

_Los demás voltearon a ver la causa, y se llevaron una gran sorpresa ante lo que vieron. Esqueletos con armadura, y uno que otro con armas, avanzaban lentamente hacia ellos, pero tenían un aire de muerte que era realmente sofocante. _

"_¿Pero que son estas cosas?" Preguntó Pilika con horror. _

"_¡Es la noche de los muertos vivientes!" Exclamó Ryu con una cara pálida._

_Yoh se levanto con la ayuda de Ren, y miro a los esqueletos con asombro. Y es que, ni siquiera cuando peleo contra Fausto sintió aquel sentimiento de pavor que desprendían las huesudas figuras. _

"_Aquí viene" Susurró Ren, y en segundos, ambos se encontraban con sus armas bloqueando los ataques de aquellos esqueletos, quienes para estar muertos, eran realmente fuertes. _

_Ryu y Lyserg se les unieron un poco después, mientras que Jun invocaba a uno que otro zombi para mantener protegidas a las chicas. _

"_Parece que llegue tarde a la fiesta" Una voz socarrona dijo, y todos miraron hacia el frente, donde un chico de pelo verde se encontraba sentado en el lomo de un tigre negro. _

"_Link" El chico sonrió como respuesta y bajo de su tigre. _

"_Jun, tu y las chicas vallan a un lugar seguro" Ren le dijo a su hermana seriamente sin apartar la vista del enemigo. _

"_Pero Ren-_

"_¡Ahora!" Su voz firme y seria no dejaba argumentos, y mordiendo su labio, Jun accedió. _

"_Si" Asegurándose que nadie las siguiera, las cuatro chicas salieron corriendo. _

"_Manta ¿cuánto te falta?" Preguntó Yoh al pequeño, quien no había dejado de teclear ni por un segundo._

"_Dame un minuto"_

"_Te cubriré" Alzando su espada, Yoh se posiciono enfrente del pequeño. _

"_Oh, descuiden, tómense su tiempo" Link mencionó con burla, mientras una cadena aparecía entre sus manos. _

"_Ya me cansaste" Ren gruño y se lanzo contra el peli-verde, quien lo recibió con una sonrisa maniática. _

"_¡Espera, Ren!" Yoh exclamó un poco tarde, pues el shaman chino ya se encontraba peleando contra Link. Iba a correr, a moverse de ahí, pero de pronto, las luces se apagaron, al igual que los juegos se detuvieron._

"_Listo" Suspiro Manta con alivio. Todas las luces del parque se apagaron, sumergiendo el lugar en oscuridad, teniendo tan solo la luna y estrellas para alumbrarlos. _

"_Bien hecho, Manta" Le dijo el castaño mientras blandía su espada contra los esqueletos. _

"_Ahora por favor pequeño manta, sal de aquí" Ryu le dijo, mientras Tokagero entraba en forma over soul de espada. _

"_Que, No" Se negó el pequeño, pero tembló levemente cuando el castaño lo miro con suplica. _

"_Manta por favor, necesito que entres en las cámaras de seguridad y busques a Anna" Le dijo empujando a un esqueleto lejos de él, solo para bloquear el ataque de otro. "Este lugar no es seguro, debes buscar refugio"_

"_Pero…" Manta no quería dejar a sus amigos en aquella situación, no podía. _

"_Todo estará bien, lo prometo" Pero él sabía que no podía pelear, pero si podía ayudarlos en algo. _

"_Si" Así que con determinación, Manta tomó su computadora en brazos y corrió lo más rápido que pudo lejos de ese caos, con la esperanza en que la promesa del castaño se cumpliera. _

"_Ataques simples no funcionaran" Dijo Lyserg jadeando mientras recogía su péndulo. _

"_Hay que subir de nivel entonces" Aumentando su furyoku, y evolucionando las over soul, Yoh, Lyserg y Ryu continuaron peleando contra aquellos muertos vivientes. Mientras que Ren se encontraba ocupado peleando contra Link, quien al parecer, se estaba divirtiendo. _

"_¿Que es lo que quieren?" Pregunto Ren con su lanza llena de furyoku. _

"_Yo solo quería disfrutar del parque, pero Pamela me obligo a hacer esto, aunque debo admitir" Link se relamió los labios y miro a Ren con una sonrisa "Eres alguien muy entretenido, Tao" _

"_Bastardo ¿qué quieres decir con eso?" Ren exclamó con furia mientras lanzaba ataques rápidos contra el peli-verde, el cual los esquivaba sin problema alguno. _

"_Claro que aun te falta mucho para estar a mi nivel" Dijo Link, y en un instante, la cadena que sostenía se envolvió alrededor del cuerpo de Ren, y sin avisar, esta brillo intensamente en furyoku verde, lo que ocasiono que una descarga eléctrica recorriera el cuerpo de Ren. _

_Retorciéndose y gruñendo, Ren trato de mover sus brazos para golpear al sujeto que lo aprisionaba. Pero no podía, ese agudo dolor que la electricidad le causaba le estaba quemando por completo. De su mano, su lanza resbalo y cayó al suelo, seguido de su cuerpo unos segundos después. _

"_Y ese fue solo una gota de mi poder" Dijo Link con una mano en su rostro mientras veía al shaman en el suelo, del cual salía humo por las quemaduras que sufrió. _

"_Miserable" Ren sonrió tétricamente mientras se limpiaba la sangre que escurría de su boca. _

"_Amo Ren" Su espíritu solo veía como su amo se levantaba con una mirada furiosa, su lanza yacía olvidada en el suelo, pero no la necesitaba, pues su amo tenía otros planes. _

"_Bason" Ren habló mientras sacaba una pedazo de metal de sus bolsillo "Entra en la espada" _

"_S-Si mi amo" Haciendo su over soul, e incrementando su furyoku, Ren corrió hacia Link con intenciones de derrotarlo. Claro que Link tan solo esquivó ágilmente los ataques cegados por furia del shaman chino. _

_Yoh miraba a sus amigos peleando, a los esqueletos que lo atacaban y a Ren quien peleaba contra Link. Ninguna de las situaciones era favorable, y la preocupación de que sus demás amigos y Anna estuviesen bien le estaba comiendo por dentro. _

_De pronto, el parque fue iluminada por una bola de fuego que cayó del cielo y se estrello a unos metros de ellos. _

"_¿No te golpeé muy fuerte, o sí cariño?" Una voz femenina muy familiar le hizo voltear hacia arriba, solo para encontrarse con Pamela, quien se encontraba suspendida en el aire con furyoku morado saliendo de sus botas. Un gruñido proviniendo del cráter le hizo bajar su vista, más sus ojos se abrieron en blanco al ver una figura salir de ahí._

"_¡Hao!" Exclamó con sorpresa al ver al shaman de fuego con la respiración un poco agitada un su ropa un poco sucia de tierra. Claro que, su exclamación hizo que los demás shamanes voltearan a ver, descuidándose de sus propias peleas. Lyserg y Ryu fueron golpeados por los esqueletos y lanzados contra sí, haciendo que ambos chocaran y cayeran aturdidos al suelo._

_Mientras que Link aprovecho el momento para darle una fuerte patada a Ren, haciéndolo volar en el aire, pero su cadena se amaro en el cuerpo del shaman chino una vez más, y de un jalón, lo atrajo hacia él. Y teniéndolo a medio metro de distancia, le dio un fuerte puñetazo y desató la cadena, manando volar el cuerpo de Ren hasta el suelo. Mientras que Yoh solo miraba con sorpresa y temor a sus amigos caídos, ya que los esqueletos no lo dejaban avanzar para ir a ayudarlos. _

"_Vaya, pero que tenemos aquí" Dijo Pamela con una ceja levantada mientras pasaba su mirada entre Hao e Yoh "Si ustedes dos están aquí, ¿quién está cuidando de la pequeña Anna?"_

"_¿Que le has hecho?" Preguntó Yoh con ojos serios. _

"_Pero si yo acabo de llegar" Pamela se cruzo de brazos pero le dedico una sonrisa dulcemente maligna "Aunque si fuera tú me apuraría, tu princesita está perdida, uno de tus amigos está sufriendo por ahí, y uno de estos podría morir. Es una gran juego, no te parece"_

_Yoh apretó sus dientes y blandió su espada, haciéndose camino entre los esqueletos, tomo impulso, y salto al aire, para blandir su espada contra Pamela, pero la chica tan solo se movió lejos del ataque y tomo la muñeca del castaño, atrayéndolo hacia ella. _

"_No cariño, a ti no quiero lastimarte" Le dijo con un mohín falso, y de un movimiento, giro el cuerpo de Yoh en el aire y lo arrojó hacia el suelo, haciendo que este cayera sobre los esqueletos. _

"_Pero no te contienes con el otro" Murmuró Link monótonamente, ganándose una mirada fulminante de Pamela. _

"_Link, deja de jugar y daté prisa" Le regaño la castaña, haciendo que Link suspirara y se montara en su tigre. _

"_Para" Link miró hacia el frente, para ver el tembloroso cuerpo de Ren caminando hacia él "Esto aun no termina" _

"_Pero si nunca comenzó" Link parpadeó, haciendo que Ren se enfadara aun más y corriera hacia él. _

"_Link" Pamela le advirtió. _

"_Si señora" El tigre de Link se puso en marcha, y corrió en dirección de Ren. Link giró su cadena en el aire, mientras que Ren entrecerraba los ojos y alzaba su espada. Sin perder la vista del otro, ambos se enfrentaron. _

_La cadena de Link bajo para atarse a la muñeca de Ren, pero con su otra mano, Ren blandió su espada, logrando golpear a Link fuertemente por el costado, haciendo que este cayera del tigre, pero como aun sostenía la cadena, arrastró a Ren consigo. _

_Ren se levantó, pero Link tiró de la cadena, haciendo que Ren cayera pero Link le golpeo el estomago, mandándolo volar unos metros, pero para sorpresa de Link, Ren tiro fuertemente de la cadena, alzando el cuerpo de Link y haciendo que este fuese arrastrado hacia el shaman chino, el cual lo esperaba con su espada. _

_Link tomó la cadena y mando su furyoku en ella, electrocutando el cuerpo de Ren nuevamente, pero este no se quedo quieto y corrió hacia Link, aun y siendo electrocutado. Blandiendo su espada llena de furyoku rápidamente, Ren cortó la cadena por la mitad, y tomando a Link por sorpresa, le dio un fuerte puñetazo en la cara que lo mando unos cuantos metros lejos. _

_Ren tomo el tiempo para remover la cadena de su muñeca, la cual se encontraba roja, morada e hinchada. Sin duda estaba rota, pero ya se preocuparía por eso más tarde. Tomando su espada con firmeza, sus ojos se posaron en Link quien se levantaba sobándose su mejilla roja, toda diversión abandonando sus ojos. _

_Link soltó una pequeña risa y corrió hacia Ren, pero para su sorpresa, se estrello contra un glaciar de hielo que apareció de la nada. _

"_Llegas tarde basura" Dijo Ren con una sonrisa superior. _

"_Disculpe usted señorito, estaba ocupado salvando vidas" Se quejó un peli-azul a lado de él "¡Y no me llames basura!" _

_Una carcajada hizo a los dos shamanes voltear hacia el frente, donde Link caminaba hacia ellos con sangre corriendo por su frente y una mirada de psicópata. _

"_Ustedes son unos chicos divertidos" Link ladeó su cabeza y los miro con ojos brillantes "Suerte para ustedes, mis órdenes son estrictamente no matar a nadie por más que quiera, pero pronto tendremos la oportunidad de jugar de nuevo" _

_El tigre salto hasta llegar a lado de su amo, y este estalló en sombras, las cuales envolvieron el cuerpo de Link hasta que desapareció. _

"_Entonces... ¿De qué me perdí?" Preguntó Horohoro, a lo cual gano una mirada fulminante de Ren. _

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Mientras tanto, tan pronto como salió del cráter, Hao salió disparado hacia Pamela, quien lo esperaba con una sonrisa. En un flash morado, Pamela sostenía dos ballestas en manos, las cuales comenzaron a lanzar cientos de flechas moradas hacia Hao, quien las esquivaba o quemaba. _

_Teniendo suficiente de juegos, el espíritu de fuego apareció en toda su gloria, y con sus enormes manos, trato de aplastar a Pamela, pero esta desapareció en una milésima de segundo, y reapareció atrás de Hao, y para cuando este reaccionó, Pamela le disparó en el pecho, pero no fue una bala, ni una flecha, sino lo que parecía ser un rayo hecho de furyoku. _

_El shaman de fuego cayó al suelo, formando otro cráter debajo de sí. Gruñendo, se levanto con una cara de pocos amigos y miró a Pamela con fastidio. _

_Por otro lado, entre Yoh, Lyserg y Ryu, peleaban contra los esqueletos sin detenerse, pues aunque por más que los derrotaran y rompieran, estos volvían a ponerse de pie. Y ya se estaban cansando, y estar peleando a oscuras no les ayudaba en nada. _

_Un esqueleto tomo por sorpresa a Ryu, golpeándolo fuertemente en el estomago, haciendo que Ryu se estrellara con un estante. Yoh giro para correr hacia él para ayudarlo, pero no vio que un esqueleto con una espada estaba a punto de atacarlo. _

"_¡Yoh!" Exclamó Lyserg al notar al esqueleto detrás de su amigo, y con un movimiento de muñeca, el péndulo cambio de dirección y se dirigió hacia las piernas del castaño, las cuales ató y tiro, haciendo que Yoh cayera al suelo y la espada del esqueleto cortara solo aire. _

_Yoh miro al esqueleto con nerviosismo, pensando que pudo haber perdido la cabeza si no fuera por Lyserg. Pero el esqueleto no se detuvo y alzó su espada para cortar a Yoh, quien tomo su espada como respuesta para protegerse, pero el ataque nunca llego. _

_Parpadeando confundido, Yoh miro como el esqueleto encima suyo se había quedado en una posición y temblaba por moverse, pero no podía. Mirando alrededor, se dio cuenta que a todos los esqueletos les sucedía lo mismo. _

"_Estos esqueletos no están siendo controlados" Dijo una voz suave "Pero aun así pueden ser detenidos" _

"_Fausto" Llamó Yoh en alivió al ver al shaman medico con su mano alzada, y tomando la mano de Elisa con la otra. Su furyoku se concentro en su mano, y con tan solo apretarla, los esqueletos estallaron en huesos y polvo. _

"_Pero que alivió" Lyserg se dejo caer al suelo de cansancio. Fausto comenzó a caminar hacia ellos, y se detuvo para ayudar a Yoh a ponerse de pie. _

"_Justo a tiempo Fausto" Yoh le agradeció con una sonrisa. _

"_Todas las personas fueron evacuadas de los juegos" Fausto le dijo. "Pero sin luz que los guie, aun hay personas dentro del parque"_

"_Al menos están fuera de peligro"_

_De repente, tan pronto como Yoh estaba de pie, se encontró nuevamente en el suelo al haber sido empujado por Fausto, ya que Elisa se encontraba bloqueando un enorme rayo de furyoku que Pamela había lanzado a su dirección. _

"_Nigromante" Hablo la castaña con el ceño fruncido "Tus habilidades serán un dolor de cabeza para nuestro amo" _

_Fausto no dijo nada, más tomar la mano de Elisa en la suya y moverla detrás suyo para protegerla. _

"_Sin duda, tendrás que ser eliminado" Pamela apuntó a Fausto con sus ballestas y disparo sin merced. Los demás solo veían en cámara lenta como dos rayos de furyoku se acercaban contra Fausto. Lyserg y Ryu corrieron, Yoh se levantó de un brinco, pero aun y cuando el espíritu de fuego golpeó a Pamela, haciendo que esta volara por los aires, el ataque ya había sido lanzado, y no podía detenerse. _

"_Atrás por favor" Fausto abrió sus brazos, cubriendo a las personas detrás suyo "No dejare que los lastimen" _

"_¡Fausto!" _

_La oscuridad fue iluminada nuevamente, cuando morado se encontró con verde, y todos abrieron sus ojos en blanco al presenciar lo ocurrido. Lo primero que vieron, fue a Fausto de pie, con lo que parecía ser un largo bastón con una enorme navaja envuelta de furyoku verde, la cual se encontraba bloqueando eficazmente, el ataque de Pamela. _

"_N-No sabía que Elisa podía transformarse en arma" Dijo Ryu parpadeando. _

"_Yo tampoco" Yoh estaba en las mismas que los demás. _

"_¿Elisa?" Preguntó Fausto mientras miraba el bastón en sus manos. Ese calor que irradiaba, esa conexión que entraba en su ser, no había duda de que su hermosa Elisa era ahora un arma. ¿Pero como sucedió eso?_

"_La bella dama, dispuesta a proteger a su amado" Todos voltearon para ver a Hao caminar hacia ellos, pero sus ojos se posaron más tiempo en la nueva apariencia de Elisa "Es sin duda, algo muy estúpidamente valiente"_

"_Hao" Hablo Yoh una vez que el ataque que amenazaba a Fausto había desaparecido "¿Dónde está Pamela?"_

"_Voló por los cielos, pero estoy seguro que la arpía regresara" El shaman de fuego se cruzo de brazos y miro al cielo. "Háganme un favor y desaparezcan de mi vista"_

_Lyserg y Ryu no reprocharon aunque quisieran, Fausto estaba muy atónito mirando a Elisa aun en sus manos, y fue solo Yoh quien se rehusaba a la idea. _

"_Yoh" Habló Hao con voz seria y miro a su hermano gemelo a los ojos "Ve, en un momento te alcanzó"_

_Comprendiendo el mensaje, Yoh asintió. _

"_Lyserg, Fausto, reúnanse con Ren y los demás, tan pronto como estén juntos, busquen a las chicas y asegúrense que estén todos bien" Yoh les dijo, a lo cual los dos asintieron y salieron corriendo, después Yoh se dirigió al restante integrante del grupo. "Ryu" _

"_Si, joven Yoh, démonos prisa" Ryu accedió en acompañarlo aun sin necesidad de que se lo preguntasen. Así que mirando a Hao por última vez, Yoh y Ryu salieron corriendo en dirección opuesta. _

_Ya no había mucha gente, y la poca que aun estaba ahí estaba corriendo. Los dos tuvieron muy poca dificultad para moverse entre coas y oscuridad, pero lograron avanzar problemas. Sus ojos escaneaban por todas partes en busca de la persona desaparecida que buscaban. Girando hacia la derecha y entrando a un pasillo lleno de estantes, Ryu e Yoh pudieron visualizar una figura parada en el medio._

_Una figura familiar que peinaba un afro el cual era visible aun y sin luz, pero no estaba sola. __Y mientras más se acercaban, pudieron ver con más detalle lo que sucedía. Pero lo que vieron, fue algo que les helo la sangre._

_"¡CHOCOLOVE!" Exclamó Ryu con horror al ver el cuerpo ensangrentado de su amigo caer. _

_Yoh sostuvo el cuerpo inmóvil de Chocolove antes de que esté callera al suelo. Sus brazos temblaron al sentir el tibio líquido carmesí pintar sus brazos, pero su mirada seria no dejaba de ver a los causantes de tal problema. _

_Mientras que ellos, aquellos niños, le regresaban una mirada vacía y sin arrepentimiento._

_"Don Yoh, por favor deje a Chocolove en mis manos" Ryu le dijo con voz neutra al ver el estado del castaño. Sin decir una palabra, Yoh dejo que Ryu removiera el cuerpo de Chocolove._

_"Yoh Asakura..." Redseb hablo con una voz gélida "¿Como osas ser aliado de aquella persona? Me parece que no tendré más remedio más que matarte también" _

_"Chocolove está muerto" Yoh tomó en manos la reliquia familiar, aquella pequeña vieja espada roja, tan roja como el color de sus manos en aquellos momentos. "Si esa es tu decisión..."_

_"No necesito que me des un sermón, Yoh" Redseb rodo los ojos con fastidio. "¡Tu compañero es un asesino!"_

_"Tu también lo eres" _

_"¡Eso era venganza! Nosotros solo vengamos la muerte de nuestro padre" Redseb exclamó con odio, pero Yoh jamás cambio su expresión seria de su rostro. _

_"Entonces te sientes mejor ahora, supongo" Redseb abrió los ojos y miro al castaño sin comprender. "Ya has tenido tu venganza, así que te lo preguntare de nuevo. ¿Te sientes feliz?"_

_En ese momento, mientras que las palabras resonaban en la mente del pequeño, este miro a su hermana, esperando-deseando por algo que ha pedido todas las noches a que se cumpliera. Pero al ver el estado sin emoción de la pequeña niña, hizo que Redseb chasqueara la lengua y mirara con odio al castaño. _

_"El alma de Seyram aun no ha vuelto" Redseb exclamó "Esto es tu culpa, por fin logre acabar con el asesino de mi padre, pero tenias que aparecer tu! El hijo de Miki, Yoh Asakura" _

_Sin previó aviso, aquella maquina, Golem, junto energía en su centro para una vez reunida, lanzarla contra el castaño. _

_"¡Eso significa que nuestra venganza aun no termina!" Redseb gritó "¡Muere, muere!" _

_Los rayos caían, lo que una vez fue una feria de diversiones, se había convertido en un desolado desierto por tanto chaos. Los ataques continuaron, creando explosiones y polvo a grandes cantidades. Después de un minuto, Golem se detuvo. Redseb, desde el hombro de la maquina, observo con ojos entrecerrados como una figura se visualizaba entre las nubes de polvo. _

_"Si al hacer esto te hace feliz, entonces no hay problema conmigo" Hablo Yoh, quien se encontraba en perfecto estado con Amidamaru en su over soul de escudo. "¿Siguiendo tus intenciones, yo también podre pelear para vengar a Chocolove, o no?"_

_"¿Vengar?" Dijo Redseb con voz seca "Dejemos de hablar sobre quien vengara a quien por un momento. Tu compañero está muerto, pero tu estas tan calmado..." Yoh no contesto, ni cambio su expresión, cosa por lo cual, Redseb movió su cabeza hacia un lado "Vaya amigo que eres. No tomando en serio un momento tan delicado como este"_

_"Muchos me lo han dicho" _

_"Me lo suponía" Redseb miró con enojo al castaño "¡Jamás has perdido a alguien, es por eso que eres capaz de hablar así tan calmado, así que no te comportes como un santo!"_

_Por un pequeño momento, los ojos de Yoh temblaron, pero se recupero antes de que alguien pudiera notarlo._

_"Tal vez...pero tengo otros motivos" _

_"¿De qué hablas?" Redseb frunció el seño sin entender._

_"Hago esto, porque sé que aun puedes regresar" En un flash de luz, Yoh sostenía en su mano la imponente espada de los espíritus. "Con esto, ¡romperé esa cadena que te esta atando!"_

_Redseb abrió sus ojos sorprendió ante el tamaño de la espada y las palabras de castaño, mientras que Seyram, quien se encontraba dentro del Golem, parpadeó, haciendo que la maquina se levantara. _

_._

_._

_Ryu corría lo más rápido que podía con Chocolove en su espalda. Las personas a su alrededor lo miraban con horror, uno incluso le ofreció llevarlo al hospital, pero Ryu sabía que eso no ayudaría. Por más que quiera negarlo, el lo sabía. No había ninguna forma de ayudar a Chocolove en un hospital, así que siguió corriendo._

_"¡Amo Ryu!" Tokagero voló hacia él. "La señorita Jeanne no está" _

"_¿Pero qué dices?" Dijo Ryu con ojos temblorosos. _

"_No puedo localizarla" Le dijo Tokagero con una expresión angustiada. Ryu cerró los ojos con fuerza, y siguió corriendo. _

"_¡Hay que encontrarla, pronto!" _

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Caos, eso era lo único que sucedía a sus alrededores. La gente gritaba y se empujaba por salir del parque. Pero ellas corrían, aun y cuando las luces se apagaron y las personas gritaban, no se detuvieron, aun y cuando sus ojos miraban hacia atrás de vez en cuando. _

_Logrando haber salido del parque, las cuatro chicas salieron del parque y corrieron por las calles de Nueva York con el corazón agitado. Pero no conocían la ciudad tan bien, y estar de noche no favorecía la situación en nada. _

_De pronto, Tamao tropezó, pero Pilika y Jun la sostuvieron antes de que golpeara el suelo. _

"_No se detengan" Dijo la peli-verde. _

_Jeanne mordió su labio y trataba de seguir el ritmo de ellas, pero su frágil cuerpo no estaba acostumbrado a esto. Pero se detuvo en seco con una exclamación de sorpresa, al ver como unos rayos caían en frente de ella. _

"_¡Nos atacan!" Chilló Pilika con horror. _

"_Escúchenme ustedes dos" Jun tomó las manos de Tamao y Pilika y las miró con cálida seriedad "Tienen que seguir"_

"_¡No!" Ambas exclamaron con negación. _

"_No pienso abandonarlas aquí" Pilika miro a Jun y Jeanne con lagrimas en los ojos. _

"_Por favor comprendan, el enemigo nos alcanza, no sabemos qué tan fuerte sea, pero no podemos arriesgarnos" Jun les dijo gentilmente. _

"_Las alcanzaremos, lo prometo" Jeanne habló con una pequeña sonrisa "Y después podemos ir de compras, tanto correr a arruinado mis zapatos"_

_Conteniendo sus llanos, Pilika y Tamao se miraron con tristeza y asintieron. _

"_Tengan mucho cuidado" Tamao les dijo con ojos cristalinos. _

"_Ustedes también" Jun las abrazó "Son fuertes, ambas, no dejen que las atrapen" _

_Dicho esto, y soltando su abrazo, las dos chicas se tomaron de la mano y salieron corriendo de ahí. Jeanne y Jun las miraron hasta que ya no pudieron verlas, y sus cuerpos se tensaron al escuchar un silbido que resonó en el aire. _

"_Dejando a dos jovencitas solas por las calles de noche, no es algo muy inteligente de tu parte, Tao" Dijo una voz monótonamente a sus espaldas "Arruinaste parte de mi diversión"_

"_Son chicas fuertes, además, no las necesitas a ellas, tu plan es atacarnos solo a nosotras ¿o me equivoco, Link?" Jun miró fulminantemente al sujeto que se encontraba montado sobre un tigre negro. _

"_Estas en lo correcto" Link se relamió los labios contento "¿Entonces… comenzamos?"_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_No fue difícil escapar del lugar. Con tan simple desaparecer entre las sombras y eso fue suficiente para pasar desapercibido del todo caos. Sin problemas, llegó a lo que pareció ser un campo, y sosteniendo el frágil cuerpo de la rubia, Oz caminó tranquilamente por el oscuro lugar lleno de arboles. _

"_Buscando en tus ojos, la verdad halle…la mentira que escondió tu frágil corazón…ese sentimiento que brillaba me dio alas para volar…y llegar al fin del cielo teñido de color…" Susurró al viento con tranquilidad. _

_Mirando a la chica dormida en sus brazos, dejo que una leve sonrisa apareciera en sus labios al ver que los ojos cerrados de la rubia trataban de abrirse. Deteniendo su paso, al estar justamente bajo los rayos de luz de la luna, mordió su dedo, haciendo que gotas de sangre cayeran al suelo. _

"_Ameni…crystallia homra divirti" La sangre que había caído al suelo comenzó a moverse en líneas horizontales y diagonales, formando así, una estrella de 8 picos. Una vez completa, esta brilló y del suelo, comenzó a salir una puerta. _

_Oz sostuvo el cuerpo en sus brazos con más firmeza mientras esperaba a que la puerta apareciera por completo. Y después de unos segundos, esta comenzó a abrirse. _

_Expectante, Oz comenzó a caminar, pero un fuerte golpe en su cabezo le hizo caer y golpearse nuevamente con el suelo. Algo agudo perforaba su cabeza, pero antes de poder reaccionar, perdió el conocimiento. _

_Abriendo los ojos con pesadez, Anna vio como el cielo estrellado se movía. _

"_Mil disculpas por esto, pero es la única manera" Dijo una voz suavemente en su oído. Palabras que entraron y salieron por su mente, pues no se encontraba en la capacidad de razonar lo que estaba ocurriendo. Pero lo siguiente que sintió fue un agudo punzado en un pecho, seguido de un sentimiento frió que recorría todo su cuerpo. _

_Tres latidos_

_Sus labios se abrieron, pero ningún sonido salió._

_Dos latidos_

_Sus dedos se flexionaron, pero no sujetaron nada. _

_Un latido_

_Y su mundo se oscureció. _

**.**

**.**

**.**

El viaje había continuado en silencio. Aquel esqueleto, Huesundrio era su nombre, había estando hablando de quien sabe que tantas cosas, y con la poca paciencia que tenía en aquellos momentos, lo golpeo fuertemente y amenazo con tirarlo de la balsa si no se callaba, a lo cual, el esqueleto accedió de inmediato.

Cuanto tiempo había pasado, no lo sabía. Era como si el tiempo estuviera distorsionado en aquel lugar. Después de haber amenazado al esqueleto, se recostó en la balsa, y sus ojos veían el cielo pasar sin emoción alguna. Millones de preguntas nadaban en su interior, y aquel esqueleto chiflado no la ayudaba a responderlas.

Lo único que podía hacer era esperar… algo que realmente odiaba.

Cerrando sus ojos, dejo que un suspiro saliera de sus labios, y dejo que su mente volara en un mar de pensamientos y recuerdos. Perdió la noción del tiempo nuevamente, y solo abrió los ojos cuando sintió que la balsa chocaba contra algo gentilmente.

"Esta es nuestra parada" Dijo el esqueleto a su espalda "Solo camina derecho, y encontraras las respuestas que buscas"

Con ojos curiosos, se levanto y bajo de la balsa. Miro atrás, solo para ver al esqueleto viéndola de regreso. Meneando su cabeza un poco, tomo aire y alzo la cabeza. Con pasos firmes, comenzó a caminar por un camino dorado que conducía a una enorme puerta.

Lo que encontraría detrás le asustaba, pero si esa era la única manera de conocer la verdad, no había muchas opciones por escoger.

Llegando a la puerta, la miró con ojos inexpresivos, pero estos temblaron un poco cuando la enorme puerta se abrió, abriendo paso a una figura que salía de ella.

"¡Mama! ¡Te había estado esperando por mucho tiempo!" Una voz ronca exclamó con alegría.

Con ojos en blanco y una cara pálida, miro como un enorme demonio rojo, un ogro le sonreía con sus afilados colmillos.

"Oh-oni" Susurró sin aire al ver la figura de su pasado enfrente de ella "pero que-

"No te quedes ahí parado inútil ogro, hazte a un lado"

Otra voz, esta vez más áspera y cansada gruño con molestia detrás de las piernas del demonio rojo.

"Kino" No podía hacer nada más que parpadear sus atónitos ojos en blanco al ver a la anciana caminar fuera de la puerta.

"Tiempo sin verte, Anna"

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Anna muerta? ¿Qué sucedió con Jun y Jeanne? ¿Y los demás?<strong>

**¡No se pierdan el próximo capítulo de suelos entre sombras! (me siento como una caricatura anunciando el siguiente episodio~) lol :P**

**Pido disculpas nuevamente por la tardanza, y como los exámenes más importantes se avecinan, me temo que no podre actualizar hasta mediados de junio, que es cuando la pesadilla escolar por fin termina. **

**Deséenme suerte~ c:**


	21. Tiempo sin tiempo

**Hola mis queridos lectores~**

**Perdón por la larga espera, pero es oficial. ¡Ya estoy en libertad de los estudios! Los últimos 6 meses me la he pasado matándome con los exámenes, pero gracias al cielo que ya todo termino. Y ahora si, a dedicarme a mis queridos fics.  
>Mas que nada, quiero agradecer a todos ustedes que se toman su tiempo en leer mi historia~ <strong>

**Pero bueno, aquí está el nuevo capitulo**

**¡Espero que les guste! **

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_._

**~9 horas antes~ **

_Su corazón latía frenéticamente, pero la expresión en su rostro jamás desapareció. Ojos serios y calculadores no perdían de vista a aquel robot, su cuerpo brincaba y se movía ágilmente por el terreno, escapando de los rayos letales que aquella maquina le estaba lanzando. _

_La risa loca y exclamaciones de odio resonaban conjunto a las explosiones. Redseb estaba completamente cegado por la ira y la venganza, pero él no permitiría que eso sucediera. Incluso cuando el suelo se lleno completamente de agujeros profundos, y los juegos a su alrededor eran destruidos, su agarre en su espada jamás flaqueó._

_Aunque debía admitir, para ser unos pequeños niños, tenían demasiado furyoku para causar tanto daño. _

"_Bien Amidamaru, aquí viene el siguiente ataque" Yoh murmuró, ojos fijos en Golem. _

"_Estoy listo, Amo Yoh" Amidamaru dijo desde la posesión. _

_Redseb comando su orden del ataque, pero para cuando el poderoso rayo fue lanzado, Yoh ya se encontraba corriendo lejos él. El lugar entero se vio iluminado por aquel rayo, pero no había mucho que ver más que destrucción._

"_¡Vuela, Golem, Vuela!" _

_Aquella exclamación le hizo voltear hacia el cielo, en donde podía apreciar a aquel robot volando, su estructura había cambiado, y ahora parecía más un pájaro enorme que una maquina. _

"_Amo Yoh, si disparan desde esa altura, no podremos esquivarlos" Amidamaru le advirtió. _

"_Entonces hay que alcanzarlos" Yoh tomo su espada, y la encajo en el suelo. Y con tan solo enviar su furyoku en ella, la espada se extendió, alzándolo alto, cada vez más alto, hasta que estuvo a la altura de aquella maquina voladora. _

"_¿Cómo es que llegaste hasta aquí?" Pregunto Redseb sorprendido, pero para entonces, Yoh ya había subido a la maquina y se encontraba enfrente de él. Frunciendo el ceño, Redseb miro alrededor y calculo todas sus probabilidades, las cuales eran pocas y pobres. _

"_Si atacas solo empeoraras tu situación" Yoh le advirtió con seriedad, pero Redseb lo ignoro. _

"_¡Golem, ataca!" La cabeza de la maquina giró, y comenzó a reunir una cantidad de furyoku para lanzar su ataca, pero antes de que pudiera, con un movimiento de muñeca, Yoh corto la cabeza. Redseb solo miro con ojos en blanco como la cabeza caía del cielo. _

"_¿Cómo…?"_

"_Es gracias al resultado del entrenamiento de Anna" Dijo Yoh con voz neutra, aunque sus ojos lo traicionaron cuando estos temblaron al mencionar el nombre de la rubia. _

"_Anna" Redseb parpadeó "¿La bruja malvada?" _

"_Y ahora que Golem perdió su componente esencial, ya no podrá regenerarse" _

"_¿! Como supiste eso!?" Preguntó Redseb sorprendido. _

"_El me lo dijo" Una luz brillo alado del castaño, y de un flash, un jaguar furioso apareció, viendo la expresión del pequeño, Yoh suspiró. "Porque mataste a su amo, el ahora te odia y quiere venganza… Y creo que yo le ayudaría…Chocolove es mi amigo, creo que tengo el derecho, ¿no?" _

_La respiración de Redseb se entrecorto al ver la mirada sin expresión del castaño. _

"_Aunque también podría cortar a Golem y dejar que este callera al suelo" _

"_Si lo cortas…" Redseb murmuró con ojos en blanco "Seyram…Seyram morirá…" _

"_¿Lo haría?" Yoh preguntó desinteresado. _

"_Para" Redseb no podía creer lo que escuchaba, apretando sus pequeñas manos en puños, se lanzó contra Yoh "¡Detente!"_

"_¡Entonces no debiste de haber iniciado esta pelea!"_

_Con un simple movimiento, Redseb se encontraba cayendo fuera de la maquina. Su mente no podía pensar, se encontraba en blanco. _

"_Si peleas por ira, por venganza, definitivamente, te perderás en ella" _

_Pero aun así, las palabras del castaño resonaban en su interior _

"_Perder la paz de tu alma, perder todo aquello que es preciado para ti…Cuando peleas, pones en riesgo de perder todo aquello" _

_De pronto ya no caía, pero aun se encontraba en el aire. Se atrevió a mirar hacia atrás, solo para ver la forma de Amidamaru, el espíritu de Yoh, sosteniéndolo. _

"_Por eso tienes que estar listo" _

_Redseb miro a Yoh con un ligero temblor en los hombros. _

"_Ojo por ojo, diente por diente. Eso es un ciclo sin fin" Yoh suspiró, pero luego se giro hacia él con una sonrisa "Porque si me matas ahora, alguien más fuerte te matara sin duda"_

"_Yoh" Murmuró Redseb con pesadez "Pero ya no puedo volver…yo...yo he matado a alguien" _

_Lagrimas comenzaron a crearse en sus ojos, entendía lo que el castaño le quería decir. Que aun había un camino para él, a pesar del acto que acababa de cometer. ¿Pero cómo ir hacia él? Yoh, como si leyendo el pensamiento del pequeño, sonrió gentilmente. _

"_Es fácil perder la esperanza, pero-_

_Todo ocurrió en segundos. _

"_Q-Que…" Redseb solo podía mirar con ojos en blanco, su cara palideciéndose cada vez más a como el cuerpo del castaño caía, con un horrible agujero perforándole el costado. "¿! Que sucedió!?" _

_Y de nuevo, se encontraba cayendo. Amidamaru ya no estaba, y el cuerpo sangrante del castaño caía a su lado. Miro hacia arriba, donde Golem se encontraba tomando una forma diferente a las anteriores. _

"_Hey, estas bien" Preguntó una voz a su lado. _

"_¡Tú!" Redseb exclamó al ver a Yoh mirándolo con tranquilidad "¡Pero tu herida!" _

"_No te preocupes" Le dijo Yoh a la ligera mientras cubría su herida con su mano "Amidamaru logro bloquear gran parte de ella. Pero por cierto…" Yoh dirigió sus ojos al robot en el aire "¿Qué es esa cosa?" _

"_No lo sé, jamás había visto esta forma" Redseb dijo "Se supone que solo escucha las ordenes de Seyram y mías, al menos que…" _

"_Al menos que esta sea una su habilidad oculta" Terminó por aclarar Yoh. "¡Amidamaru!"_

"_Eh?" Redseb parpadeó, pero cuando se abrió los ojos, ya se encontraba en los brazos del castaño, quien sostenía la gloriosa espada de los espíritus. Fácilmente, esta se redujo hasta que ambos se encontraban a la altura del suelo. Yoh piso el suelo, pero en cuanto lo hizo, como si de una pequeña explosión se tratase, la sangre broto de su costado con intensidad. _

_Asustado, Redseb solo podía mirar con preocupación como el castaño caía de rodillas. _

"_¿Yoh?" _

"_Redseb vete de aquí" _

"_¡Pero Seyram aun esta dentro! No puedo dejarla"_

"_No te preocupes" Dijo Yoh con determinación "Encontrare la manera de salvarla" _

"_No con tu herida" Redseb apunto, haciendo que Yoh se estremeciera un poco. _

"_Buen punto…" Yoh miró a Golem, y luego a Redseb "Encontremos un lugar seguro" _

_Redseb asintió, y ambos comenzaron a correr tan rápido como sus cuerpos les dejaran. Lo cual no fue mucho, por la falta de práctica de Redseb, y la herida profunda del castaño, pero aun así, lograron escabullirse entre la oscuridad. _

_Lo que antes era un parque de diversiones ahora no era nada más que un lugar destruido y desterrado. _

"_Amo Yoh, por aquí" Amidamaru los dirijo hacia un puesto vacio. Yoh ni se dedico a observar de que era el puesto, el tan solo entro junto con Redseb y se sentó en el suelo, dejando que la barda cubriera su cuerpo de vista. _

"_¿Estás bien?" Preguntó Redseb a su lado mientras trataba de recuperar su respiración. _

"_Si lo estoy" Yoh se estremeció cuando trato de incorporare "¿Redseb puedes ver a Golem?" _

"_Nos estaba siguiendo, pero creo que lo perdimos al venir aquí" Dijo el pequeño mientras echaba una mirada hacia el cielo "Pero con sus sistema de búsqueda espiritual, nos encontrara sin dudarlo" _

"_¿Enserio?" Preguntó Yoh con una risa "Entonces trata de quedarte aquí en silencio, yo vigilare el área este" _

_Dicho esto, el castaño se levantó ignorando el ardor en su herida. Redseb trato de detenerlo, pero la mirada seria y determinada del castaño se lo impidió. _

"_Lo siento"_

"_Hmm?" Yoh miro a Redseb, quien se encontraba llorando en silencio y con una expresión de tristeza. _

"_Esto es mi culpa" Redseb le dijo mientras sollozaba, y cerró los ojos al sentir unas palmaditas en su cabeza. _

"_Tú solo querías que el dolor hacia la muerte de tu padre desapareciera. Sentir culpa, dolor, enojo, rencor, tristeza…" Yoh sonrió "Eso solo te hace humano"_

"_Yoh" Redseb miró a Yoh con aun más lagrimas. _

"_Quédate aquí y no hagas ruido" Yoh le advirtió mientras miraba el cielo con precaución "Regresare pronto" _

_Sin moros en la costa, Yoh trotó hacia el lado contrario y cuanto encontró un lugar donde esconderse, se dirigió hacia ahí. Sentándose detrás de unas cajas con un quejido de dolor, Yoh procedió a quitarse su camisa y amarrarla alrededor de su herida para tratar de detener el sangrado. _

"_Amo Yoh" Amidamaru apareció a su lado con el ceño fruncido en preocupación. _

"_Creo que es más profunda de lo que creí" Yoh rió débilmente. _

_._

_._

_**~9 1/2 horas antes~**_

_El shaman de fuego se cruzo de brazos y miro al cielo. "Háganme un favor y desaparezcan de mi vista"_

_Lyserg y Ryu no reprocharon aunque quisieran, Fausto estaba muy atónito mirando a Elisa aun en sus manos, y fue solo Yoh quien se rehusaba a la idea._

"_Yoh" Habló Hao con voz seria y miro a su hermano gemelo a los ojos "Ve, en un momento te alcanzó"_

_Comprendiendo el mensaje, Yoh asintió._

"_Lyserg, Fausto, reúnanse con Ren y los demás, tan pronto como estén juntos, busquen a las chicas y asegúrense que estén todos bien" Yoh les dijo, a lo cual los dos asintieron y salieron corriendo, después Yoh se dirigió al restante integrante del grupo. "Ryu"_

"_Si, joven Yoh, démonos prisa" Ryu accedió en acompañarlo aun sin necesidad de que se lo preguntasen. Así que mirando a Hao por última vez, Yoh y Ryu salieron corriendo en dirección opuesta._

_En cuanto todos desaparecieron, Hao se lanzó hacia el aire y miró alrededor. _

_Todo estaba oscuro, podía escuchar algunas peleas a lo lejos, pero no podía encontrar a quien buscaba. No podía sentir su presencia, su furyoku, su alma… no importaba que tanto buscara… no había nada. Esto se estaba volviendo cada vez un juego el cual no tenía el control. Y lo odiaba. _

_A lo lejos, una explosión sonó. Sus ojos se posaron sobre las llamas que danzaban sobre el lugar, y tan pronto como aparecieron, estas se extinguieron, solo para volver a aparecer y dejar caos detrás de ellas, una y otra vez. _

_Pero no se movió. Incluso cuando unos brazos se envolvieron alrededor de su cuello, y hubo una respiración en su cuello. _

"_¿Me estas siguiendo?" Preguntó una voz en susurro. _

"_¿Qué están tramando?" Pregunto Hao sin rodeos. _

"_Nada malo, te lo aseguro" Pamela sonrió y recargo su barbilla en el hombro de Hao "Tan solo estamos aquí para divertirnos" _

"_Valla diversión" Ambos miraron como otra explosión ocurría en la lejanía, pero ninguno se movió._

"_Estas perdiendo tu toque, shaman de fuego" Dijo Pamela, mientras que con un dedo hacia círculos en el pecho del shaman "¿No quieres divertirte conmigo? ¿O es que en tu mente solo existe una sola chica?"_

"_¿Celosa?" Preguntó Hao con una sonrisa. _

"_No sabes cuánto…" Murmuró Pamela en el cuello del shaman de fuego "¿Pero qué hay de ti, Hao? ¿Acaso no tienes celos? De saber que jamás serás aceptado por ellos…" Pamela continúo susurrándole mientras que sus dedos arañaban lentamente los hombros del shaman de fuego "Podrías tener la gloria eterna si quisieras, ¿Por qué te detienes? Aun y cuando sabes que ella ya le pertenece a alguien más- _

_Si Pamela iba a decir algo más, no lo hizo. No pudo, ya que se vio rodeada por llamas infernales. Soltándose del shaman de fuego, hizo un intento de escapar, de volar lejos de las llamas, pero estas la siguieron. Era como si tuvieran vida propia. Izquierda, derecha, arriba, abajo, las llamas la siguieron sin detenerse y cada vez eran más rápidas. Soltó un quejido cuando estas rosaron su espalda, y agrando los ojos al darse cuenta de algo. Esas no eran llamas, eso era furyoku puro. _

_Trato de alzar su ballesta, pero para cuando lo hizo, el furyoku rojo la consumió. Caliente, ¡estaba ardiendo! Soltando un gemido, sintiendo una opresión en el pecho, su única opción estaba en su mano. Concentrándose, Pamela apunto su ballesta hacia el cielo, donde libero un rayo. La fuerza hizo que su cuerpo cayera hasta el suelo, lejos y fuera de las llamas. _

"_Y volvemos con la violencia" Gruñó cuando trato de levantarse, pero se vio atrapada, ya que el shaman de fuego se encontraba sobre ella. _

"_¿Qué es lo que quiere Grimm con Anna?" Preguntó Hao con una mirada seria. _

"_Hmm…" Pamela suspiró y se encogió de hombros "Esa es una muy buena pregunta, pero ni siquiera nosotros sus seguidores lo saben"_

"_¿Que no confía en ustedes?"_

"_Cállate" Pamela le lanzó una mirada gélida, pero Hao ni se inmuto "Nuestro señor no tiene tiempo de discutir sus sueños con nosotros, además, no es de nuestra incumbencia"_

"_¿Por qué lo sigues entonces?" Hao se acercó a ella, tan cerca como para susurrar en el oído"¿Acaso….es por tu vida?"_

"_Mi trabajo ya está hecho" Debajo del cuerpo de la chica, un portal se abrió, Hao tuvo que saltar lejos de ella para no ser tragado por este. "Espero verte pronto, Hao~ y a tu dulce hermano también"_

_Aun y cundo Pamela desapareció tras el portal, Hao pudo escuchar perfectamente su voz ronroneando. _

"_Sera placentero ver quien se rompe primero" _

_Y esa fue la marca que hizo que el shaman de fuego volara en dirección de las explosiones. _

_._

_._

_**~8 horas antes~**_

_Horohoro sostenía el cuerpo inmóvil de Ren. Tan pronto como Link desapareció, Ren escupió sangre y su cuerpo electrocutado cayó al suelo. Horohoro inmediatamente trato de ayudarlo, pero el shaman chino lo alejo con golpes débiles y palabras, cosas que no ayudaron en nada, ya que al momento en tratar de levantarse, sus piernas le fallaron y cayó, y si no fuera por el peli-azul, hubiera caído al suelo. _

_Así que tragándose sus palabras, Ren se dejo ayudar por el peli-azul. Con un pedazo de tela y un trozo de hielo en su muñeca rota, y un brazo por el cuello de Horohoro, el peli-azul caminaba con el por el parque a oscuras._

_Sus dos espíritus se encontraban afuera y alertas, el suelo temblaba de vez en cuando al momento en que se escuchaban explosiones a la lejanía. Pero Horohoro sabía que no podía ir más rápido por el estado de Ren. Aun y mandando ráfagas de aire frió al shaman chino para aliviar el ardor de las quemaduras que recibió, Ren no se encontraba en estado de pelear. _

_De pronto, Kororo, su espíritu, exclamó y voló unos metros más adelante, donde se reunió con un hada rosada. Suspirando de haber encontrado a un aliado y no al enemigo, Horohoro se encamino hacia las dos figuras que corrían hacia ellos. _

"_¿Están bien?" Preguntó Lyserg cuando los alcanzó, Horohoro solo se limito a asentir. Fausto inmediatamente noto el estado del shaman chino, y se dirigió a ayudarlo, pero tan pronto como comenzó a tratarlo, Ren lo aparto. _

"_Estoy bien, no gastes tu furyoku en mi" _

"_Pero Ren" Trato de decir Lyserg, pero fue cortado por la mirada fulminante del chico. _

"_¡Ya dije que estoy bien!" Exclamó con furia, y chasqueo la lengua "Excepto mi orgullo" _

_Los demás se quedaron en silencio, pues sería la primera vez que veían esa actitud del chico, pero ninguno se atrevió a comentar sobre ello. _

"_¿Donde están los demás?" Pregunto Horohoro. _

"_Nos separamos" Respondió Lyserg y miro hacia atrás, donde las explosiones habían ocurrido. "Tenemos que salir de este lugar, antes de que las autoridades vengan a investigar y nos encuentren como sospechosos"_

"_Si" Los cuatro comenzaron a caminar a paso rápido hacia la locación de las explosiones. El parque estaba sumido en oscuridad, y solo con la luz de la luna podían guiarse. _

"_¿Alguien ha visto a Chocolove?" Pregunto de repente Horohoro. _

"_No desde que nos subimos a la montaña rusa" Lyserg le dedicó una mirada preocupada. "Intente localizarlo, pero él, Ryu y las chicas no se encuentran por aquí"_

"_¿Qué hay Manta?" _

"_Yoh lo hizo escapar, pero no he sabido tampoco de él" _

_De repente, el cuerpo de Ren se tensó, pero no solo él, sino todos. Era como si una gran onda de energía los golpeara y dejara temblando. _

"_¿Que fue eso?" Pregunto Fausto confundido mientras miraba alrededor. _

"_Furyoku" Murmuró Ren entre dientes "Debemos darnos prisa" _

_._

_._

"_Las cosas se han complicado más de lo que esperaba" Redseb suspiró desde su escondite. No se había movido desde que Yoh lo dejo, había estado vigilando el cielo, pero no había señales de Golem. Y fue entonces que se puso a pensar, como habían cambiado las cosas. El tan solo quería ayudar a su hermana, tratar de traerla de vuelta. Desde que su padre murió, ella no mostró ninguna emoción, y Redseb no quería eso. _

_Pero todo cambio de repente, y la maquina que había construido su padre se volvió loca y con Seyram adentro. Y él, sin arma o un espíritu, no podía hacer nada para pelear. Yoh está en lo cierto, no estaba listo para pelear y perder._

"_Pero eso no significa que me quedare sin hacer nada" Se dio ánimos a sí mismo, y con determinación, salió de su escondite. Corrió hacia donde el castaño había ido, pero antes de poder encontrarlo, alguien lo derrumbó y cayó al suelo junto con esa persona. _

"_! ¿Por qué no te fijas por dónde vas?!" Exclamó enojado. _

"_Pero si tú fuiste quien choco con migo" Dijo la persona igual de enojada, pero con la luna debajo de ellos, ambos pudieron verse con claridad y reconocerse. "¡Aguarda, tu eres ese niño!"_

"_A eres el cabezón amigo de Yoh" Redseb murmuró desinteresado y se sacudió la ropa. _

"_Solo porque tengo prisa, no te golpeo" Manta apretó su puño y entrecerró sus ojos, tratando de contener su ira. Sacudió su cabeza para olvidarse de aquello, tenía cosas más importantes que hacer que tratar con un niño de su misma estatura. Así que sin decirle más, se levantó del suelo y corrió. _

"_Espera" Redseb corrió tras él "¿Estas buscando a Yoh?" _

"_Lo has visto" Manta le preguntó. _

"_Si, esta-_

_De pronto, el parque se vio iluminado por un estallido de llamas, y cuando ambos voltearon, sus ojos se abrieron en blanco al ver al enorme espíritu de fuego sosteniendo a Golem en su mano. _

"_Ese es Hao" Dijo Manta al ver al shaman de fuego en el hombro del espíritu. _

"_¡Hao!" _

_Todos voltearon hacia la derecha, donde Yoh se encontraba respirando rápidamente, y con su camisa ensangrentada atada a su cuerpo. Era obvio para los tres que el castaño se encontraba sufriendo, con su mano tomándose su costado y su rostro lleno de dolor. _

"_Y yo que pensaba que era alguien más" Hao suspiró y miró a su hermano "Tu herida se ve grave ¿acaso fue ocasionado por esta cosa?"_

"_Eso no importa" Yoh tomo aire "Suelta a Golem" _

"_¿Porque lo haría?" Hao miró a Yoh, quien le devolvía la mirada con seriedad. _

"_¡Yoh!" Exclamaron Redseb y Manta. _

"_No se acerquen" Yoh les dijo sin apartar su mirada de Hao "¿Qué piensas hacer con Golem?"_

"_¿Acaso crees que voy a destruirlo?" Preguntó Hao con burla. _

"_Es lo que haces" _

"_Que cruel" Hao suspiró, pero su sonrisa no se borró. "No has leído la bitácora mágica-2 ¿verdad? O cierto, has estado durmiendo" _

"_¿Y que con eso?" Yoh apretó sus dientes. _

"_Tonto Yoh, eres débil, ya debiste de darte cuenta" Hao se cruzo de brazos "Lo que tu gato te dejo escrito es una manera de incrementar tus habilidades. Comenzando por extraer y crear tu furyoku interno" _

"_¿Furyoku interno?" _

"_Usualmente, los shamanes usan su furyoku para crear posiciones de almas y objetos. Pero eso no quiere decir que no puedan usar su furyoku para atacar" _

"_Atacar dices…" Yoh conectó algunos puntos de sus peleas en los anteriores días. _

"_Pamela y Link" Dijo Hao, leyendo la mente del castaño "Ellos están en un nivel mucho más alto, pero el proceso es el mismo. Y esta máquina…guarda una gran cantidad de furyoku" _

"_¿Puedes guardar furyoku en un objeto?" Pregunto Yoh confundido. _

"_Para eso debes de preguntarle a su creador" Hao miró a Golem "El doctor Munzer. La persona que opera a Golem mientras posee el cuerpo de su pequeña hija" _

"_¿Qué?" Fueron los pensamientos de todos. _

"_¿Creíste que no investigaría porque tu padre trajo a estos dos mocosos al torneo como equipo?" Preguntó Hao, viendo la cara de sorpresa de Yoh. _

"_Bastardo" __Todos miraron a Golem, de donde provenía la voz de un hombre __"Golem fue creado para salvar a personas inocentes. Como si fuera a revelar sus secretos, y menos a alguien como tú" _

"_¿Padre?" Dijo Redseb atónito al escuchar aquella voz. Pero no hubo momento de reflexionar, pues de repente, Golem ya no se encontraba en las garras del espíritu de fuego, y para cuando se dieron cuenta, el espíritu de fuego había recibido un enorme rayo, haciendo que su brazo izquierdo cayera de su cuerpo. _

_Pero no paró ahí, Golem comenzó a lanzar rayos en todas direcciones, haciendo que partes del espíritu de fuego se destruyeran. _

"_¿Qué está sucediendo?" Pregunto Redseb al aire con una cara pálida "¿Por qué papa esta poseyendo a Seyram?" _

_Todo se quedo en silencio cuando el espíritu de fuego desapareció, y solo Golem quedaba en el aire. Pero de un gran estallido que obligo a todos cerrar los ojos, Golem se encontraba nuevamente entre las garras del espíritu de fuego. _

"_Que patético" Murmuró Hao. _

"_¡Basta!" Exclamó Yoh con su posesión de espada de espíritus "Hao, no te atrevas" _

"_¿Planeas pelear contra mí, Yoh?" Pregunto Hao con una sonrisa. _

"_No dejare que destruyas a Golem" _

"_Con esa herida, no podrías ni siquiera atacar" _

_Pero Yoh no escuchó, y se aventó contra Hao blandiendo su espada, pero con un manotazo del espíritu de fuego, Yoh salió volando hacia el suelo. _

"_¡Yoh!" Llamaron los dos pequeños al escucharlo gemir en dolor. _

"_Te lo dije" Hao suspiro "Sé un buen chico y quédate ahí mientras termino con esto"_

"_¡No!" Exclamó Redseb con horror, pero antes que pudiera correr hacia él, hubo otro estallido de luz, y cuando abrieron los ojos, Golem se encontraba atado en manos de una maquina blanca con aspecto de ángel. _

"_Insignificantes" Murmuró Hao al ver a Golem atado en el péndulo de Lyserg, y a los demás chicos hacer su aparición. _

"_Lo siento, llegamos tarde" Fausto acudió de inmediato al lado de Yoh_

"_No sé que esté sucediendo, pero deténganse los dos" Horohoro miro a Yoh y a Hao con seriedad, a lo cual el shaman de fuego se cruzo de brazos. _

"_¿Y quién te crees que eres para darme ordenes?" _

"_Basta Hao, por favor" Yoh le dijo desde el suelo con una expresión de dolor al sentir las manos de Fausto sobre su herida. _

"_Hmm…" Hao no hizo indicaciones de moverse o atacar, pero sus ojos seguían clavados en Yoh. Los demás aprovechando el momento, corrieron hacia Yoh. _

"_¡Yoh! Por dios, estas sangrando" Manta exclamo horrorizado. _

"_Estoy bien" Yoh les dedico una sonrisa y miro a Ren con preocupación "Tu tampoco te ves bien Ren"_

"_No es nada" Murmuró el shaman chino aun siendo ayudado por Horohoro. _

"_¿Donde está Ryu? ¿Ha llegado con Jeanne?" Pregunto Yoh. _

"_No podemos encontrar a las chicas y no nos hemos topado a Ryu tampoco" Yoh mordió su labio al escuchar aquello, y la preocupación en sus ojos aumento, cosa que no paso desapercibida por los demás. _

"_¿Yoh, que sucede?" Pregunto Lyserg con cuidado. _

"_Chocolove… él" _

_Yoh cerró los ojos y apretó los labios. Los demás no necesitaron más palabras para comprender lo que quiso decir el castaño. _

"_Es una broma ¿cierto?" Horohoro miro a Yoh con ojos en blanco. _

"_Necesitamos encontrar a Jeanne rápido" Les dijo Yoh con angustia. _

"_Valla, uno menos en la competencia" Hao se cruzo de brazos y miro al cielo nocturno. _

"_¡Hao, eres un bastardo!" Horohoro le lanzo un ataque gélido, pero este fue detenido por el espíritu de fuego. _

"_¿¡Y qué pasaría si Anna estuviese muerta?! ¿Tampoco te importaría?" Yoh exclamó furioso mientras se ponía de pie sin importarle su herida. _

"_Yoh…" Los demás lo vieron con ojos abiertos ante el gran cambio de actitud. _

"_No trates de buscar un punto débil en mi, Yoh" Hao le fulmino con la mirada, pero Yoh nunca cedió a ella. _

"_Buscaremos a Jeanne ¿Pero qué hacemos con Golem?" Dijo Lyserg mientras veía al Golem inmóvil. _

"_Al parecer está dormido, yo me encargare de él, mientras tanto…" Yoh se doblo de dolor, pues su herida no estaba del todo curada. _

"_Busquen a Sati" _

_Todos miraron a Hao con ojos entrecerrados, aun furiosos por el comentario anterior, pero este los ignoro y miro el cielo nuevamente. _

"_Ella sabrá que hacer, pero solo les quedan 7 horas para encontrarla a ella o a la doncella Jeanne. Si fuera ustedes, me apuraría" Dicho esto, Hao se dio la vuelta. _

"_¿A dónde vas?" Preguntó Yoh. _

"_¿Que no es obvio?" _

_En un estallido de llamas, el espíritu de fuego desapareció, dejando el lugar en oscuridad nuevamente. _

"_Bien, no perdamos tiempo" Yoh se incorporo y miro a sus amigos "Fausto, puedes remover a Seyram del Golem, esta inconsciente, así que es seguro" _

"_Por supuesto" El médico se dirigió a la maquina y la abrió, donde la pequeña niña se encontraba inconsciente con un poco de sangre en su frente. _

"_¿Mi hermana está bien?" Preguntó Redseb en lágrimas al lado de Fausto. _

"_Al parecer es una pequeña concusion, pero yo me encargare" Fausto puso su mano en la frente de la pequeña, y envió un poco de furyoku a ella. _

"_Lyserg, lleva a Golem a un escondite y déjalo ahí, después tu y Horohoro busquen a las chicas. Tan pronto como encuentren a la Jeanne, vallan al departamento, estoy seguro que Ryu llevo a Chocolove ahí" Ren dio la orden, empujándose lejos de Horohoro y haciendo un gran esfuerzo por mantenerse de pie. _

"_Entendido" Lyserg asintió y subió arriba de su ángel. El péndulo aun estaba atado al Golem, así que no tuvo problemas en levantarlo. _

"_¿Y qué harás tú?" Pregunto Horohoro viendo a Ren. _

"_Mi cuerpo es inútil en estos momentos" El shaman chino sonrió "Que patético"_

"_Ren" Murmuro el peli-azul. _

"_Vayan, no pierdan tiempo" Horohoro asintió y corrió hacia Lyserg, y donde de un salto, subió al ángel "Y Horohoro" _

_El peli-azul se giro para ver a Ren, quien le dedico una mirada fulminante. _

"_Si algo le sucedió a mi hermana, te asesinare, ¿entendido?" _

"_S-Si" Horohoro asintió rápidamente y apuro a Lyserg para que levantara vuelo. _

"_Fausto, lleva a Ren al departamento con los niños" Dijo Yoh, mientras se sentaba detrás de un árbol "Y tan pronto como puedas, ayuda a Ryu a buscar a Sati" _

"_Si" Fausto asintió, y tomo a Seyram en brazos, mientras que Redseb vería a Yoh con tristeza, pero el castaño le sonrió, haciendo que Redseb asintiera. _

"_¿Y tú?" Preguntó Ren viendo a Yoh. _

"_Tengo que buscar a Anna" _

_Ren asintió y camino hacia Fausto ignorando todo el dolor en su cuerpo. Manta corrió a lado de Yoh y se hincó. _

"_¿Encontraste algo en las cámaras de seguridad?" Le preguntó el castaño, a lo cual Manta meneo la cabeza tristemente. _

"_Busque en todas las cámaras, pero no hay rastros. Después de ver las cintas dos veces, elimine todo por si los policías entraban a investigar" Manta le dijo. _

"_Bien pensado" Yoh rió un poco, si no fuera porque se estremeció al forzar su herida. Fausto no había podido terminar de curarla, pero Yoh no quería que se demorara más tiempo. _

"_Yoh" Llamo el pequeño al ver a su amigo rasguñar su pecho con una mirada perdida. _

"_¿Qué es este sentimiento, Manta?" Preguntó en voz baja "Me está quemando"_

_Manta solo podía mirar al castaño con tristeza. _

_._

_._

_**~7 horas antes~ **_

_Jeanne y Jun miraron a las dos chicas hasta que ya no pudieron verlas, y sus cuerpos se tensaron al escuchar un silbido que resonó en el aire._

_"__Dejando a dos jovencitas solas por las calles de noche, no es algo muy inteligente de tu parte, Tao" Dijo una voz monótonamente a sus espaldas "Arruinaste parte de mi diversión"_

"_Son chicas fuertes, además, no las necesitas a ellas, tu plan es atacarnos solo a nosotras ¿o me equivoco, Link?" Jun miró fulminantemente al sujeto que se encontraba montado sobre un tigre negro._

"_Estas en lo correcto" Link se relamió los labios contento "¿Entonces… comenzamos?"_

_Con un chasquido de dedos, desde el suelo, aparecieron esqueletos con armadura. Las dos chicas se juntaron hasta estar espalda con espalda. _

_"¡Lee Pai Long!" Jun llamó a su zombi guardián, mientras en su mano sostenía 5 pedazos de papel. _

_"Shamash" Jeanne susurro, y a su lado, apareció su pequeño espíritu, mirando a los esqueletos con curiosidad._

_"Aquí viene" _

_Los esqueletos se arrojaron hacia ellas, y la pelea comenzó. Lee Pai Long golpeaba y destruía a tantos esqueletos como podía. Jun se le unió a la lucha, con sus habilidades en las artes marciales, podía esquivar con facilidad y golpear a unos cuantos. Jeanne por el otro lado, tan solo permanecía en su sitio, mientras que Shamash blandía su arma, un hacha de su tamaño, pero brindaba un gran daño a los esqueletos. _

_ "¿Jun, puedes detenerlos?" Jeanne se abrió paso y camino hacia Link, quien la veía con una sonrisa torcida. _

_"Jeanne, que ni se te ocurra" Jun intentó detenerla, pero un esqueleto se interpuso entre ella. _

_"La justicia se hará cargo de esto" _

_"¡Jeanne espera!" Jun trataba de abrirse paso, pero era como si los esqueletos hubieran cambiado de objetivo, y la atacasen solo a ella. Chasqueando la lengua, Jun invoco a más zombis para que la ayudaran a combatir. _

_"¿No tienes miedo, doncella?" Preguntó Link, bajándose de su mascota. _

_"No" Jeanne se detuvo a unos metros enfrente de él "Pero tu deberías"_

_Link no se movió, incluso cuando un sarcófago lleno de púas apareció detrás suyo y se cerró con el dentro. Un minuto paso, había sangre escurriendo en el piso, pero no gritos de dolor. Tan solo una risa que helaba la sangre con tan solo escucharla. _

_"Debo admitir que es un lindo truco" La puerta del sarcófago comenzó a abrirse, dejando a la vista una mano con manchada de rojo. "Pero un poco viejo"_

_La puerta se abrió con un crujido, y de ella, salió Link con sangre escurriendo de su cuerpo de varios lugares, pero fuera de eso, su expresión no daba señales de dolor. Pero para Jeanne, que fuera capaz de abrir la puerta del sarcófago fue suficiente para entender que el tenia mucho más poder que ella. Pues nadie podía escapar de Shamash. Y como si Link leyera su mente, con una mano toco el sarcófago, donde procedió a mandar su furyoku. _

_Jeanne dio un paso hacia delante cuando el sarcófago se vio rodeado por electricidad, y Shamash se vio obligado a aparecer, su cuerpo estremeciéndose por la descarga electica que había sufrido. _

_"Son las 12 de la noche, tengo que regresar en media hora" Link se fijó en un reloj de bolsillo que traía "Podemos quedarnos aquí o puedes acompañarme a una taza de café, ¿qué te parece?"_

_"Tú has lastimado a mis amigos" Jeanne lo miro con ojos serios "Justicia tiene que hacerse" _

_Shamash voló en círculos sobre la cabeza de Link, desapareciendo rápidamente en lo que parecía ser una especie de nube. Link se movió a la derecha, pero Shamash lo seguía. Link trato correr y brincar lejos, pero era como si la nube estuviera pegada a su cabeza. _

_No supo cuando empezó, pero de repente se vio bañado por agujas filosas que caían sin parar. Aun y cuando estas se incrustaron en su piel, Link no se quejo. Le molestaban claro, y trataba de quitárselas, pero solo para ser pinchado por más agujas. Se dio la vuelta en un intento de esquivar la lluvia de agujas, que no se dio cuenta que de la nube, salió una cola sosteniendo un hacha. Solo hasta que esta se incrusto en su espalda, y la sangre comenzaba a correr como mares, se detuvo y miro a Jeanne. _

_Shamash reapareció en los hombros de Jeanne, quien no dejaba de ver a Link. El por su parte, permanecía inmóvil. Miró a su pecho, y sonrió. Había sangre, incluso podía ver una parte de la hoja del hacha saliendo de su carne. Con una mano, tomo el mango del arma en su espalda y lo tiro, haciendo que esta saliera de su cuerpo. _

_"Eso no me lo esperaba" Link miro el hacha ensangrentada y luego a Jeanne "¿Te gusta jugar con cosas filosas, no?"_

_"¿Cómo es que sigues de pie?" Jeanne se quedo petrificada cuando el hacha paso volado alado de su cabeza, lo suficiente cerca como para hacerle un corte en la mejilla. _

_"Me has mostrado tu justica" Link tomo una cadena en manos y la envolvió en furyoku verde. Las agujas que aun seguían encajadas en el, salieron y cayeron al suelo. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto de sangre, pero el aun seguía sin mostrar dolor "Ahora te are ver la mía"_

_En un segundo, Jeanne se vio rodeada por la cadena, y antes de darle una orden a Shamash, su cuerpo se estremeció al ser electrocutada por las descargas que creaba la cadena. La parte donde la cadena la sujetaba comenzó a soltar humo, dando a entender que su ropa comenzaba a quemarse. _

_Con un movimiento de muñeca, Link atrajo la cadena hacia él, haciendo que el cuerpo de Jeanne fuera atraído a él. Shamash voló hacia Jeanne, pero se vio tumbado al suelo por el tigre negro de Link. Este comenzó a gruñirle, y Shamash solo lo miro feo. En sus manos cargaba ahora una pequeña guillotina, perfecta para el cuello del animal. Pero para eso, debería de luchar. _

_Link pasó un brazo por la cintura de Jeanne, y la atrajo hacia él. Rió por debajo cuando noto como la chica se tensaba. _

_"¿Que sucede doncella de hierro?" Preguntó Link "Pensé que te gustaba el dolor de la justica" _

_"Tu justicia está podrida" Jeanne le miro con una gota de sangre escurriendo por su labios. _

"_Me alegra escucharlo" Link sonrió mostrando sus dientes y abrazó a la chica. En instantes, Jeanne sintió un horrible calor recorrer su cuerpo y venas al ser electrocutada con más intensidad. De sus labios se escapó un gemido, lo suficiente para ser reír a Link como un psicópata. _

_Shamash volaba y golpeaba al tigre con todas las fuerzas que tenía, ya había logrado cortar parte de su cola y la mitad de una oreja. Claro que el tigre solo se enfureció más y había mascado la cabeza de Shamash hasta el punto de dejarle marcas de dientes. _

_Jun, que había estado al pendiente de la chica, corrió hacia ella. Pero un esqueleto la golpeo en el rostro haciendo que retrocediera. Lee Pai Long se encargo del esqueleto, pero Jun se levanto y trato de ir con Jeanne. Pero los esqueletos solo seguían apareciendo cada vez más y más. _

"_¡Jeanne!" Exclamó Jun al no poder hacer nada. _

"_Crees que eres la única que tiene el derecho de juzgar y hacer justicia" Preguntó Link al oído de la peli-plateada "Dime, ¿A dónde te ha llevado a ti y a tus amigos esa justicia?" _

_Las descargas eléctricas pararon, dando a Jeanne la oportunidad de respirar. Pero abrió los ojos al sentir unas uñas filosas rasguñar sus brazos, suficiente como para hacerla sangrar. _

"_Tú no eres nada, sin tu máscara de hierro" _

_Jeanne abrió los ojos en blanco y miro a Link con una expresión que lo hizo sonreír. Y de nuevo, Jeanne se vio sumergida en otra descarga electrica, aun más potente que la anterior. Link rió divertido al ver el cabello de la chica enchinarse un poco por la electricidad. _

_Hizo una mueca cuando recibió un golpe en la cabeza, al parecer, Shamash le había arrojado lo que parecía ser una esfera con púas, ya que unas gotas de sangre escurrieron desde su frente. Pero eso solo hizo que el tigre lo mordiera y lo lanzara lejos. _

_Jeanne respiro profundamente cuando la electricidad se detuvo. Su cuerpo se encontraba adormecido, y su vista comenzaba a oscurecerse. _

"_Tienes un gran potencial" Link le susurró mientras jugaba con un mechón de cabello "Si tan solo te enfocaras en la justicia suprema" _

"_¿T-Tú que s-sabes de justicia?" Preguntó Jeanne débilmente. _

"_Sé que la vida no es justa y tienes que pelear para sobrevivir" Link chasqueó sus dedos, y el tigre dejo de jugar con Shamash, dejando al pobre espíritu maltratado en el suelo. _

"_Valla, el tiempo pasa volando" Murmuró Lin__k mientras revisaba la hora nuevamente __"Como soy un bueno subordinado que sigue las reglas, partiré, ya que mi tarea está hecha" _

_Link soltó a Jeanne, haciendo que cayera al suelo. Se hincó a su lado, y delineo su rostro con un dedo. Jeanne se estremeció al sentir los efectos que las descargas tuvieron sobre su cuerpo, pero a Link parecía no importarle. _

"_Es una lástima que tenga que irme" De su otro bolsillo, saco una pequeña daga de color rojo y miro a Jeanne con una sonrisa "Fue un encanto haberla conocido doncella" _

_Jeanne tiro la cabeza hacia atrás cuando la daga perforo su cuerpo. El dolor era agudo, sus sentidos comenzaron a vibrar, su corazón comenzó a palpitar frenéticamente, su visión se apagaba y cada vez se le hacía más difícil respirar. _

"_Tómalo como muestra de mi justicia" Link susurró con una sonrisa y se levanto. Los esqueletos desaparecieron, y Jun no perdió el tiempo. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia el lado de la peli-plateada. _

"_¡Jeanne!" Jun miro con horror el estado de la chica, y le dedico una mirada fulminante al chico delante de ella "¡Eres un bastardo!" _

"_O no Tao, no me malentiendas" Link se arreglo su camisa y miro a Jun con seriedad "Yo sigo ordenes, y si quisiera, ustedes dos ya estarían muertas" Dicho esto, se encamino junto con su tigre por la oscura calle para desaparecer en ella "¿Pero dónde está la diversión en eso?" _

"_¡Jeanne! Por dios, aguanta" Jun atrajo a la peli-plateada a sus brazos y rompió una parte de su ropa para tener un pedazo de tela. Y tomando aire, extrajo la daga del cuerpo de la chica, donde rápidamente, coloco el pedazo de tela, envolviendo la herida y haciendo presión para evitar un desangre. _

"_J-Jun…" Jeanne parpadeo con dificultad. _

"_Quédate con migo, no cierres los ojos" Jun le dijo con temor. _

"_Pero tengo sueño" Jeanne cerró los ojos. _

"_No, no, no, no" Jun la sacudió gentilmente, pero Jeanne no despertaba. Con dedos llenos de sangre, Jun checo el pulso de la chica y casi llora al aun sentirlo._

_Se escucharon pequeñas pisadas, y Jun levanto la cabeza, solo para que una lágrima resbalara por su mejilla. Shamash cojeaba hacia ella, su cuerpo entero estaba lleno de rasguños y mordidas. No tenía sangre, pero Jun podía ver el gran daño que había sufrido. Lee Pai Long lo cargo gentilmente y lo llevo a lado de Jeanne, donde con una mano, le dio unas palmaditas a la peli-plateada, pero no obtuvo reacción. _

"_Jun, debemos movernos" Le dijo Lee Pai Long, Jun lo dudo por un momento, pero asintió. Con una mirada triste, pero determinada, Jun miro a Shamash. _

"_Pequeño te prometo que Jeanne estará bien, así que por favor descansa" Shamash abrazo el cuello de Jeanne y desapareció. Con ayuda de Pai Long, Jeanne se encontraba en su espalda. Pai Long intentó cargar a Jeanne para poder llevarla, pero Jun no quería soltarla, así que opto por caminar alado de Jun para protegerlas. _

_Jun mordió su labio en cuanto comenzó a caminar. No había visto al enemigo en acción, pero lo que sucedió esta noche no era nada más que un juego para Link. El chico tenía razón, las dos pudieron haber muerto, y Jun no podía hacer nada para sacar ese pensamiento de su cabeza, por que era verdad. _

_._

_._

_**~6 horas antes~ **_

_Estar fastidiado era un entendimiento. El juego ya había durado demasiado, y Hao no aguantaba la ansiedad que le provocaba. El querer destruir y controlar, era demasiado. Y lo que más le divertía era que sabia el porqué se sentía así, y no podía hacer nada por evitarlo. _

_El espíritu de fuego volaba por los aires, vigilando. No admitiría que aquel ataque de furyoku que le lanzo a Pamela le dejo agotado. Pero ahora que lo pensaba, esa podría ser una gran escusa para quedarse dormido. _

_Así que se acostó en la cabeza de su espíritu, cerró los ojos y se dejo ir._

_El cielo enfrente el comenzaba a desaparecer en nada más que oscuridad pura. _

_._

_. _

_**Abrió los ojos con una sonrisa de satisfacción al encontrarse en el cuarto oscuro. Sin perder tiempo, comenzó a correr en dirección del bosque blanco. Las luces lo recibieron con gusto, pero las ignoro. Paso por el lago, pero la idea de cruzar hacia el otro lado ni le paso por la mente. El tan solo, siguió corriendo, más profundo en el bosque hasta que entro al laberinto. **_

_**Se había grabado la dirección de memoria, así que no se detuvo para pensar qué camino tomar. Sin problemas, llego al centro del laberinto. Aquel claro con bancas y árboles secos con sus frutos rojos. Hao dio un vistazo alrededor, pero chasqueo la lengua al encontrarlo vació. **_

_**A donde más podía ir…se preguntó. Continuar con el laberinto para llegar a su final o regresar y cruzar el lago. Ambas ideas fueron descartadas cuando escuchó a alguien decir su nombre. **_

"_**Hao…"**_

_**Girando rápidamente y reteniendo el aliento, el shaman de fuego abrió los ojos al ver a una figura familiar salir del laberinto. **_

"_**Anna" Hao se acercó a ella y la atrajo a él, rodeándola en un abrazo. Al tenerla ahí, enfrente de él, le hizo suspirar "Maldita sea, te he buscado por todas partes ¿En donde rayos estas?"**_

"_**En el infierno" **_

"_**¿Qué…?" Apartó a la rubia de él y la miro a los ojos. Ojos los cuales se encontraban apagados y serios, ni siquiera había frialdad en ellos. Hao pudo sentir como su propio cuerpo se tensaba y sus ojos se abrían en blanco "¿Anna estas muerta?"**_

"…_**Si" Fue la pequeña respuesta de la rubia. **_

"_**¿Cómo?" Hao dio un paso hacia atrás y meno la cabeza entrando en negación "No, no tu…"**_

"_**Hao escúchame, no tengo mucho tiempo" Anna se cruzo de brazos y le sostuvo la mirada "Estoy bien, Kino está conmigo. Tiene un plan, una manera de solucionar la situación con Grimm, pero para eso debo quedarme ahí"**_

"_**¿¡Estás loca?!" Hao exclamó, haciendo a la rubia suspirar pues es lo que esperaba. El shaman de fuego camino de nuevo hacia la rubia y la tomo por los hombros "Anna estas en su mundo, no te dejare andar por ahí cuando ese estúpido ángel está detrás de ti" **_

"_**Tal vez esta sea la única oportunidad que tenga de librarme de él" Anna le dijo con un suspiró "Hao confía en mí" **_

"_**Lo hago, pero…" El shaman de fuego tomó un mecho rubio y miró a la chica con una expresión agitada, cosa que solo ella le podía hacer sentir "Me preocupas"**_

"_**Estaré bien. Es algo que debo hacer" Anna retiro la mano del shaman de fuego de su cabello, pero su dedo índice se entrelazó con el de él "Por eso necesito que me prometas que no me llamaras. No vengas más allá del laberinto y no me busques" **_

"_**Y también quieres que le mienta a mi hermanito sobre esto, ¿no es cierto?" Hao sonrió con amargura.**_

"_**Si Yoh se entra, perderá la cabeza" Anna cerró los ojos y tomo aire "Necesita estar consciente de lo que hace, o podría caer en las trampas de la orden. O peor…podría intentar traerme de vuelta, y tu bien sabes que eso traería problemas" **_

"_**Entiendo" Hao asintió a medias, claramente odiando el plan de dejar a la rubia donde estaba. **_

"_**Y por lo de la competencia-"**_

"_**Tú solo regresa. Yo me encargare del torneo" Hao atrajo a la rubia una vez más a sus brazos "Pero Anna, no dudes en llamarme si estas en problemas"**_

"_**No te llamare y lo sabes" El shaman de fuego pudo escuchar la pequeña sonrisa de la chica. El mundo ante ellos comenzó a distorsionarse, dando señal de que el tiempo se había acabado. **_

"_**Eres tan terca" Hao rodó los ojos y sonrió "Ten cuidado"**_

_**Ninguna palabra más fue dicha, aunque la rubia movió los labios, Hao no alcanzo a escuchar que quiso decir pues desapareció antes de poder hacerlo. **_

_._

_**~3 horas antes~**_

_Tomando una gran cantidad de aire al abrir los ojos, Hao se sentó y froto su frente. Trataba de convencerse a sí mismo que aquello no había pasado, que lo que había escuchado no era cierto, y que lo que soñó fue solo más que un tonto sueño y ya. _

_Pero era verdad, el sueño, las palabras, la realidad. Todo. _

_Sintiendo los deseos de su amo, el espíritu de fuego descendió a tierra. Se encontraba en un campo abandonado, pero Hao no le tomo importancia el lugar. Bajo del espíritu y camino sin rumbo. A cada paso que daba, podía escuchar su corazón palpitar. _

_Y fue solo cuando recordó el encuentro que sonrió amargamente. Estaba tan consumido en verla, que se le olvido preguntar lo más importante._

_¿Quién demonios la había matado? ¿Y cómo demonios le haría para regresar?_

_Todo pareció venirse abajo, y Hao sintió un terrible ardor en su pecho. Esto no le estaba pasando ¿por qué ahora después de tanto? ¿Qué demonios era esto que estaba sintiendo? ¿Por qué después de causar tanta miseria, podía sentir…? Sentirse humano. _

"_Maldición" Golpeó furioso un árbol, haciendo que este casi cayera. _

_Pero eso no lo calmo, y el lugar entero se vio incendiado en segundos. _

_Las llamas danzaban y quemaban y consumían todo a su alrededor, volviendo todo en cenizas. ¿Pero entonces por qué su pecho aun ardía? ¿Por qué sus ojos se sentían secos? ¿Por qué dolía?_

"_Maldición…" Susurró al aire con manos apretadas en puños. _

_Pasó el tiempo y las llamas murieron, dejando nada en su rastro más que polvo gris y negro. Con la mandíbula tensa de tan fuerte que apretaba los dientes, Hao se encaminó hacia su espíritu y subió en el. _

_Había perdido el juego. _

_No había nada que pudiera hacer, más que seguir. Aunque claro, el mundo estaría loco si creen que él se quedara sin hacer nada. Absolutamente no. _

_El espíritu de fuego levanto vuelo, y se dirigieron de regreso. Hao tomo tiempo para pensar en lo ocurrido y las consecuencias que traería. Recordó lo último que Pamela le dijo, y casi quiso encender otro campo al darse cuenta que la chica se lo había jugado bien. _

_Ahora él y su hermano se encontraban en un medidor, y Hao se preguntaba con amargura quien llegaría al límite primero. Aunque si eso pasara, no importara quien de los dos fuese, las cosas serian malas. _

_Después de dos horas de estar debatiéndose mentalmente, Hao llegó al lugar donde Yoh y Manta se encontraban. Patético, ese era el estado de su hermano en esos momentos. Aun más y cuando había esperanza danzando en sus ojos, esperanza la cual desapareció con tan solo verlo. Al parecer no necesitaba darle las noticias a su hermano, pero aun así, se vio en necesidad de decir algo. _

"_Nada" _

_Incluso cuando lo dijo, no sintió culpa. Pues era algo que debía de hacer. _

_Manta e Yoh subieron al espíritu de fuego, el pequeño con un poco de miedo, pero se armo de valentía por su amigo. Hao dio la orden a su espíritu para que los llevara a donde se hospedaban. _

_Y _Después de eso, el viaje de regreso fue pasado en silencio.

.

.

.

Con un suspiro de alivio, todos en el cuarto se relajaron.

"Señorita Sati, muchas gracias" Le dijo Lyserg con una sonrisa cansada a la mujer enfrente de ellos.

"Tuvo suerte, 30 minutos y hubiera sido muy tarde" La mujer les dedicó una sonrisa mientras removía su mano del pecho de Chocolove "Solo denle tiempo para despertar, estará bien"

"La acompaño, señorita Sati" Ryu caminó junto con ella para acompañarla fuera del departamento. Una vez que salieron, todos en el cuarto cayeron rendidos. Pilika y Tamao se habían ido a tomar un baño, mientras que los chicos se quedaron en el cuarto de Ren mientras Sati revivía a Chocolove. Claro que todos se sorprendieron por aquello, pero no era el momento de alborotarse.

Yoh y Manta llegaron justo y cuando Sati estaba por terminar. Fausto de inmediato se encargo de la herida de Yoh, después de haber amenazado a Ren para curar las heridas del shaman chino claro está. Pero aun y cuando Chocolove estaba sano y salvo, el ambiente aun estaba tenso.

"Juro que aquí hay algo extraño" Lyserg no dejaba de decir y murmurar para sí mismo.

"Quieres calmarte" Horohoro suspiro fastidiado "Ya paso, salimos de esta. No hay necesidad de alborotarse"

"Es que es tan sospechoso, ¿que no se dan cuenta?" Lyserg los miro a todos, tratando de ver si alguien más pensaba lo mismo que él, pero al parecer no.

"¿Que es sospechoso Lyserg?" Preguntó Manta.

"Todo" Lyserg se mordió el labio "Nos separaron de nuestros curanderos, Jeanne que tiene el poder de revivir y Fausto que tiene el poder de curar. Nos retrasaron, es como si ellos supieran que necesitábamos la ayuda y nos obligaron a pelear por ella"

Las reacciones de todos fueron diferentes.

Horohoro se quedo paralizado mientras analizaba la situación.

Fausto miró a Elisa con una expresión un poco angustiada.

Manta no sabía que decir o pensar.

Ren apretó los puños al grado que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos.

Yoh solo abrió los ojos en blanco.

"Pero que desastre de grupo" Dijo una voz grave desde la puerta "Ni creer que deje a la doncella de hierro con ustedes, par de ineptos"

"¿Qué?" Todos voltearon al ver al nuevo intruso y las caras de sorpresa se hicieron presentes al ver al tipo rubio de lentes mirándolos con seriedad.

"¿M-Marco?" Murmuró Lyserg al ver al antiguo X-LAW enfrente de él.

"¿Sigues vivo?" Horohoro pregunto con fastidio, ganándose una mirada fulminante por parte del rubio. Marco entro a la habitación y se sentó en el sillón como si fuera el dueño del lugar. Todos lo miraron expectantes, pero Yoh no se quedo a saludar.

Salió de la habitación tan rápido como pudo.

Corrió hacia la azotea, el lugar donde estaba seguro que lo encontraría. Su herida ya estaba tratada, pero aun podía sentir dolor al moverse, pero no le importo. Ni siquiera se detuvo a usar el elevador, corrió por las escalaras y abrió la puerta de la azotea de golpe.

"Yoh" Nombro Hao desde su puesto, sentado en la barda de la azotea mientras veía el cielo claro. Yoh no se quedo parado y camino hacia el con una expresión seria.

"Tú sabes donde esta Anna" No era pregunta, era más una afirmación.

"No" Hao lo miro sin expresión.

"No mientas" Yoh apretó los puños "Ahora todo tiene sentido. Separarnos, haciéndonos perder el tiempo mientras las 10 horas pasaban, que atacaran a Jeanne y que Fausto estuviera ocupado" Yoh comenzó a caminar en círculos mientras conectaba los sucesos ocurridos la noche anterior "Ellos jugaron con nosotros, tu bien sabes que Link y Pamela son más fuertes, pudieron habernos matado y no lo hicieron, ellos tan solo nos estaban deteniendo. No pudo ser Chocolove, eso no los beneficiaria en nada. Ellos nos detuvieron por alguien más"

Yoh se detuvo y miró a su hermano con ira, angustia, tristeza, odio, todo junto en una sola mirada. Mirada que era todo lo contrario a los ojos inexpresivos del shaman de fuego.

"Anna está muerta"

La voz de Yoh se quebró al decir aquello.

Pero Hao solo se limitó a permanecer callado.

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>El pequeño niño en un sueño sumergido está<strong>

**entre la luz **

**y grises cenizas de dolor**

* * *

><p><strong>Se me puso la pile de gallina al escribir la última escena. En fin, mis queridos lectores, eso es todo por hoy~ Hasta la próxima, que espero no sea tan lejos. <strong>

**Tuve que usar mucho mi imaginación para crear la pelea de Jeanne, no estaba muy segura de su forma de pelea, solo que Shamash utilizaba objetos de tortura~ Se que Jeanne es muy fuerte, pero leí en una página que ella invocaba su over soul con la ayuda de su sarcófago de hierro, el cual no posee en esos momentos, así que… si. **

**¡Espero que les haya gustado! **


	22. Creer y Confiar

**Jamás pensé llegar a las 100+ reviews! Dios, chicos, muchas gracias por todos los que comentaron, siguieron o agregaron la historia a favoritos. Incluso a todos los que están leyendo, son lo máximo! **

**Sé que siempre ocurre esto, pero en verdad, lamento mucho la tardanza. La Universidad no es tan sencilla y come mucho de mi tiempo libre, pero trato de escribir en pequeños ratos y que los capítulos tengan coherencia. **

**Y bueno, sinceramente, no recuerdo si para resucitar a alguien, tenía que ser mediante un cierto lapso de tiempo, así que si me equivoque, finjamos que es así :3**

**~En fin, aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo~ Espero que les guste!**

**Disclaimer: Shaman King no me pertenece. **

**Pongan mucha atención!**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

"¿Dónde estuvo usted a las 10 en punto de la noche?" preguntó un oficial, en sus manos sostenía una pequeña libreta, en donde apuntaba datos esenciales.

"Buscando a mi prometida" contestó un Yoh muy apagado. Su expresión era de cansancio, sus ojos no brillaban como siempre, y su sonrisa icónica no se encontraba en su rostro.

"¿Y qué hacía en la escena del crimen sin ayuda policiaca?" preguntó de nuevo el policía.

"Ya se lo dije, yo y mis amigos fuimos al parque de diversiones, cuando de repente los juegos se volvieron locos, y las luces se cortaron. Mis amigos y yo nos separamos tras todo el caos que ocurría, y en eso perdí de vista a mi prometida. Hubo explosiones y fuego, pero yo no podía dejarla, ¿me entiende?" el castaño miró al oficial con ojos temblorosos, "No podía perder el tiempo en ir por ayuda cuando ella podría estar en peligro".

"¿Y la encontró?" presionó el oficial con voz firme, haciendo que los hombros del castaño cayeran un poco.

"No".

"Ya veo" el oficial cerró su libreta y miró al castaño con seriedad. "Pero usted es aún un sospechoso, enamorado o no. Al igual que sus amigos"

Yoh no pudo hacer nada más que permanecer callado, o estaba seguro que soltaría algo que perjudicara a los demás. Cuando el castaño regreso a la habitación, se sorprendió al ver a dos oficiales cuestionando a sus amigos sobre lo ocurrido en el parque de diversiones, y tan pronto como entro al cuarto, uno de los oficiales lo bombardeó con preguntas.

Manta estaba que se desmayaba cuando lo cuestionaron a él, pues el hackeó y eliminó toda evidencia acerca de lo ocurrido en el parque de diversiones. Pero para su alivio- y horror- los oficiales lo tomaron como a un niño pequeño, así que salió de la lista de sospechosos. Los demás no se libraron tan fácil.

Cada vez que un oficial le preguntaba a Horohoro algo, el peli-azul se ponía a la defensiva y estaba que quería congelar a oficial. Su versión de la historia fue la misma que la de Yoh, solo que en vez de buscar a la prometida del castaño al separase, éste buscó a su hermana, quien había escapado con las demás chicas.

Después cuestionaron a Ryu, y éste les dijo que uno de sus amigos resultó herido al tratar de escapar de todo el caos, y él salió del parque en busca de ayuda médica. El oficial le preguntó si acudió a un hospital, pero Ryu negó y dijo que uno de sus amigos era doctor, y que él podría ayudar.

Dicho esto, se dirigieron a Fausto, quien relató su versión de la historia, no sin antes, enseñarles su credencial de doctor y papeles. Fausto admitió que había ayudado a las personas a escapar y que trató a algunos heridos. Y tan pronto estuvieron a salvo, Fausto procedió a buscar a sus amigos.

Chocolove estaba fuera del interrogatorio, pues éste aun estaba inconsciente. Entonces los oficiales cuestionaron a Ren, quien no dejaba de fulminarlos con la mirada. Su versión fue corta, se separó de sus amigos, y en camino en buscar a su hermana se encontró con un tipo y terminaron peleando por razones inexplicables, pero antes de que el oficial presionara por más información, llegó Yoh y procedieron a cuestionarlo a él.

En el cuarto de las chicas, Jeanne dormía en su cama con sus heridas ya tratadas. Antes de que los oficiales llegaran, Marco les informo que encontró vagando a Jun con una herida Jeanne y las trajo de regreso. Lyserg y Ren salieron de inmediato, seguidos de Fausto, quien curó a la doncella de hierro y a Jun. Para alivio de todos, las chicas no poseían ninguna herida grave.

Jun les contó lo ocurrido, antes de que Ren la mandara a tener una relajante ducha. Sin duda se encontraba preocupado por su hermana, pero lo que más le golpeó fue que el bastardo de Link fue el causante de todo, y una vez más, él no pudo hacer nada al respecto.

Marco entró a la habitación, diciendo que había un par de oficiales que los buscaban. Mirándose entre sí, se dirigieron a su habitación y las preguntas comenzaron.

La versión de Lyserg fue la más simple de todas, y gracias a su experiencia como detective, logro sacar los nombres de sus amigos de la lista de sospechosos, pero sabía que los oficiales no se quedarían tranquilos hasta que el misterio fuera resuelto.

Aunque lo que enojó más a Ren y a Horohoro fue que los oficiales también cuestionaron a las chicas, de ahí su mal humor y miradas asesinas. Aunque lo que dijeron las chicas concordaba con las historias de todos, así que también salieron de la lista de sospechosos.

"Entiendo perfectamente oficial, pero nosotros no lo iniciamos" Yoh dijo después de otras preguntas.

"Pero contribuyó en ello" el oficial levantó una ceja y miró al castaño directamente.

"¡N-No!" Yoh resopló ya cansado de tantas preguntas, "Ya se lo dije cinco veces, tal vez mis amigos y yo estuvimos en la escena del crimen, pero no iniciamos nada ni pusimos en peligro la vida de las personas".

"Muy bien, eso será todo" el oficial cerró su libreta y su compañero caminó junto con él a la salida, "Llevaré esto a la estación de policías, y regresaremos si tenemos más preguntas".

"Que tengan un buen día" se despidió Yoh, tratando de ser amable. Cuando los oficiales desaparecieron, todos suspiraron de alivio.

"Genial, ahora resulta que somos sospechosos" Horohoro se cruzó de brazos.

"Manta no sabes cómo te lo agradezco" Ryu dijo mientras lo abrazaba con lágrimas en los ojos.

"Solo ésta vez dejaré que me vean como a un pequeño, ¡¿me escucharon?!" exclamó Manta molesto, pero aún así había una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Gracias Manta" Yoh dijo con una sonrisa amarga, haciendo que todos voltearan a verlo.

"Yoh, ¿todo bien?" preguntó Horohoro, pero el castaño tan solo asintió.

"Iré a hablar con Silva, regresaré pronto" dicho esto, el castaño salió de la habitación bajo las miradas preocupadas de todos.

"Saben que, tomaré una larga siesta" Horohoro dijo ya hastiado de toda la situación. Sin ni siquiera esperar una respuesta, se fue directo a la cama.

"Creo que prepararé algo para comer, no he comido nada desde ayer por la noche" Ryu dijo sobándose su estómago seguido de un apagado Manta, "Te ayudo" el pequeño dijo acompañándolo hacia la cocina.

Fausto decidió salir por un rato, mientras que Ren y Lyserg entraron al cuarto de las chicas. Todas estaban dormidas, pues era obvio, después de una noche llena de caos quien no caería rendido. Ambos notaron que Marco no estaba en la habitación, pero no le tomaron gran importancia.

Lyserg tomó asiento en la cama de la doncella de hierro, mientras que Ren se dirigió a la cama donde yacía su hermana.

Ninguno dijo nada por unos minutos, hasta que Ren decidió romper el silencio, "¿Cómo se encuentra?"

"Gracias a Fausto, está fuera de peligro" Lyserg suspiró y miró el cuerpo de la peli-plateada, "Pero es extraño sabes…Jun dijo que Jeanne fue apuñalada, pero no había ninguna herida de tal grado.

"¿Piensas que mi hermana lo imaginó?" Ren se cruzó de brazos y miró al peli-verde con una ceja levantada.

"Es una probabilidad" Lyserg posó una mano bajo su mentón y entrecerró los ojos, "A Yoh le ocurrió lo mismo, así que es una opinión valida".

"¿Por qué las persiguieron sólo a ellas?" Ren murmuró, mirando a su hermana de reojo.

"Me imagino que es porque Jeanne tiene el poder de resucitar, y tu hermana al parecer, podría incluso sanar heridas" Lyserg le informó. "Si ese fuera el caso, como ya lo dije antes, nos retrasaron, atacaron y separaron para evitar resucitar a alguien".

"Y ese alguien no era Chocolove" Ren afirmó.

"Piensas que la señorita Anna…" Lyserg no quiso terminar su pregunta por temor a la respuesta.

"Yoh no ha dicho nada, pero por la expresión en sus ojos… es una probabilidad, aun más cuando esos bastardos andan tras ella" Ren le dijo con ojos cerrados.

Cuando el castaño regresó a la habitación, su rostro estaba pálido y sus ojos cristalinos temblaban. Era obvio que no le importaba si los oficiales lo consideraban como un criminal. Pero tan pronto como las preguntas comenzaron, fue como si una máscara hubiera aparecido en el rostro del castaño, escondiendo todo rastro de dolor.

"Nos jugaron bien" rió Lyserg amargamente, y Ren no podía estar más de acuerdo.

**.**

**.**

"Que tengan un buen día" Alice despidió a los oficiales desde la puerta de su habitación.

Una vez que desaparecieron por el corredor, cerró la puerta y dejó salir un pesado suspiro, "¿Cómo es que pasamos a ser sospechosos si ni siquiera estábamos en el parque de diversiones?" la peliblanca murmuró con molestia.

"Tú no, yo si" dijo una voz cansada desde la cama.

"Si, pero tú no ocasionaste nada" Alice caminó y se sentó a lado de Oz, quien descansaba en la cama con un vendaje alrededor de su cabeza.

"¿Hay nuevas órdenes?" preguntó Oz, acurrucándose un poco en la cama.

"No" Alice suspiró. "Link y Draco están investigando el lugar, pero no hay pistas de que alguien más estuvo en ese lugar más que tú".

"¿Y Grimm, ya lo sabe?" preguntó el peli-azul mirando a su prometida.

"No" Alice le miró con ternura, "Pero, yo le daré la noticia, no te preocupes. Él no me hará daño".

"Ya es tarde" dijo una voz desde la ventana.

"¡Bon!" Alice se levantó de salto para abrazar al chico, quien estaba usando una capa negra, "¡Estaba tan preocupada! ¿Dónde estabas?"

"Lo siento, no quise desaparecer así" dijo calladamente, y tanto Oz como Alice supieron que algo andaba mal. De un movimiento, Alice le quitó la capa que cubría el rostro del chico, y la peli-blanca tuvo que dar un paso hacia atrás cuando vio su rostro pálido lleno de cortadas y un parche en su ojo izquierdo.

"¿Que le pasó a tu ojo?" le preguntó la chica mientras le acariciaba la mejilla gentilmente.

"Nada grave, por favor no se preocupen" Bon retiró la mano de la peliblanca delicadamente y caminó hasta sentarse en su cama "¿Cómo esta Anna?"

"Esperaba que tú supieras" Alice se mordió el labio y se sentó de nuevo junto con Oz. "Anna nunca cruzo".

"Alguien me sorprendió por detrás, al parecer no hay rastro de quien fue" le informo el peli-azul.

Bon lo miró por unos segundos, para después estornudar, "Hueles a muerto".

"Tú no te ves tan hermoso tampoco" Oz miró a su amigo con un tic en el ojo.

"Bon" Alice le demandó, pero el oji-violeta tan solo se acostó en la cama.

"Tranquila" Bon suspiró antes de cerrar los ojos "No sucedió lo que crees que sucedió, o no hubiera regresado con vida".

Tras unos minutos en tenso silencio, la respiración del oji-violeta se calmó, dando notar que se había quedado dormido.

Alice suspiró, de nuevo, para después acostarse a lado de Oz y cerrar sus ojos fuertemente. Oz tan sólo pasó una mano sobre sus blancos cabellos con cariño, mientras que su camisa se empapaba de lágrimas.

**.**

**.**

Como jefe, cuando las cosas no salían bien, no había mejor manera de solucionarlo que hacer el trabajo tú mismo. Pero cuando se es incapaz de salir de su pequeña morada, ¿qué otra solución podría encontrar?

No había necesidad de hablar con sus súbditos para saber que habían fallado. Pero el hecho de que lo ignoraran y lo trataran como un ser paciente le molestaba aun más.

Así que sentado en su amado trono, Grimm miraba con aburrimiento una esfera negra que se encontraba en la palma de su mano. Con dedos escurridizos, giraba y jugaba con la esfera hasta que esta comenzó a crear una especie nube en su interior, como si de un cielo nublado se tratase.

Y cuando la nube se despejó, como si de una vídeo-llamada se tratase, pudo ver la figura de una chica castaña en una bañera, disfrutando de un baño de burbujas mientras tarareaba una canción.

"¿Disfrutando las dichas de un mortal?" preguntó alzando una ceja, y causando que la chica dentro de la esfera se sobresaltara.

"_¡Mi señor!" Pamela habló al aire y se encogió más en la bañera "Por favor no haga eso cuando estoy en la bañera. Le tengo un gran respeto, pero un pervertido es un pervertido."_

"Mis disculpas" Grimm tapó la esfera con sus manos "Ahora vístete que tenemos que hablar."

Si no hubiera tapado la esfera, hubiera visto la cara de Pamela palidecer en horror ante su orden. Después de unos minutos, la voz de la castaña lo llamó, haciendo que Grimm descubriera la esfera y mirara en ella a la chica ya vestida.

"Dime, ¿cuando iban a reportar el fracaso de su misión?" preguntó con calma, contradiciendo totalmente sus pensamientos.

"_¿Fracaso?" Pamela tomó una toalla para secar su cabello "Pero si Link y yo hicimos un buen trabajo."_

"Me gustan los juegos, pero no que jueguen conmigo" Grimm gruñó, entrecerrando un poco su ojo.

"_Pero no estoy jugando con usted. Yo cumplí mi parte de la misión, el hecho de que los demás lo arruinaran no es mi culpa" Pamela se cruzó de brazos y miró al techo, "¿Además, no es siempre Alice quien le da los reportes de misión?"_

"La pequeña Alice no estuvo involucrada en la misión, así que no tenía mucho que decirme" Grimm miró expectante a la castaña, sabiendo que la ponía incómoda con ni siquiera estar físicamente cerca.

"_Pero al menos parte de la misión salió bien" Pamela suspiró, "Me encontré con Hao Asakura en el abismo negro y le dije una mentirilla a nuestro favor."_

"¿Y cuál sería?" Grimm cerró su ojo y se recargo en su tronó.

"_Que Anna está en el infierno muerta" Pamela sonrió, "No durará mucho para que Yoh y sus amiguitos se enteren."_

"Pero eso no responde a la parte en donde fallaron" Grimm suspiró, "Anna no está muerta y no está en el infierno."

"_¿Porqué en vez de estarme regañando no cuestiona a Oz?" Pamela preguntó al aire con el ceño fruncido, "Después de todo, esa era su misión."_

"No evadirán las consecuencias. Si uno falla, todos fallan."

"_Bien, me tomaré la libertad de cuestionar al pequeño pajarito azul hasta que conteste, y sí es que contesta. ¿Alice no le dijo que fue golpeado severamente en la cabeza?" Pamela se miró en el espejo del baño y comenzó a peinarse, "Pero ya conoce el dicho, una vez muerto no puedes volver a morir."_

"No estés seguro de eso querida, y si no quieres descubrir a que me refiero, entonces no me vuelvan a fallar" Grimm ordenó con una voz fría y seria, "Quiero que encuentren a Anna ¿Está claro?"

"_Por supuesto mi señor, como usted ordene" Pamela agachó la cabeza en señal de respeto y asentimiento. Pero tan pronto como sintió la tensión en el aire desaparecer junto con aquella demoníaca presencia, se echó al suelo con un gemido de frustración._

Grimm resopló y miró su esfera nuevamente.

"¿En dónde te escondes, Anna?" la esfera comenzó a nublarse nuevamente, pero en vez de mostrar una imagen clara de la persona a quien buscaba, no mostraba nada más que oscuridad.

Maldiciendo por debajo, dejó que la esfera volviera a nublarse, pero ésta vez, a pesar de la poca luz del lugar, se mostraba lo que parecía ser un calabozo.

_Las paredes oscuras y húmedas no ayudaban en nada a distinguir la figura que se encontraba en aquella habitación. Pero Grimm podía verla. Podía ver como aquella figura se encontraba suspendida del suelo, encadenada en la pared más lejana. Las cadenas, oxidadas y gruesas, se encontraban amarradas en sus garras, en sus brazos, en su cuello, en sus piernas y en su espalda. Con candados imposibles de abrir, al menos de que tuvieses la llave correcta._

Era imposible escapar, y Grimm así lo quería.

"La pequeña Anni está perdida…" dijo calmadamente, sabiendo que aquella figura podía escucharlo. Grimm sonrió macabramente al escuchar como las cadenas crujían de cómo la figura se movía en vano, pero eso solo causó que objetos finos y delgados cayeran de su espalda, flotando débilmente hacía el suelo.

"Me pregunto… si tuviste algo que ver en ello…"

Grimm se levantó de su trono y caminó hacia las grandes puertas de la habitación. Su plateado cabello liso caía en cascadas por su espalda, sus pasos eran pesados gracias a la armadura negra que llevaba puesta pero aun así, no hacia ningún ruido al moverse.

Levantó una mano hacia su ojo derecho, ojo donde se encontraba aquel parche. Y justo cuando toco la tela negra en su rostro, dejó que la esfera que llevaba en manos resbalara entre sus dedos. Y entonces sonrió, mostrando una sonrisa diabólica llena de afilados dientes.

"Ei…"

_La figura en la esfera se retorció entre sus cadenas, y abrió los ojos. Mostrando tan solo un brillante ojo dorado antes de que la esfera se estrellara contra el suelo en mil pedazos._

.

.

.

Caminando por las calles de Nueva York no era tan 'wow' como todos le decían. No era más que una calle llena de gente caminando de aquí para allá, con demasiado ruido de los caros y contaminación en el aire. Bueno, o era que el lugar realmente no le llamaba la atención o su estado de ánimo le hacía ver todo monótonamente aburrido.

En su mente volaban pensamientos y recuerdos, y por más que quería no podía detenerlos.

Detuvo su caminar cuando fijo a una figura familiar dentro de una cafetería a la esquina de la calle. Suspirando, entró a la cafetería y caminó hacia la mesa donde un apache se encontraba bebiendo café.

"Silva, al fin te encuentro" dijo él mientras se dejaba caer en la silla enfrente al apache.

"Yoh" Silva lo miró con su taza de café aun en sus manos, "Escuché sobre lo ocurrido, ¿se encuentran bien?"

"Más o menos" Yoh suspiró, "Aunque fuimos cuestionados por oficiales, por poco y nos encarcelan ¿sabes?"

"Vaya suerte que tienen tú y tus amigos tienen para meterse en líos" Silva mencionó con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Ni me lo recuerdes."

"¿Café?" ofreció el apache, pero Yoh meneó la cabeza en negación.

"No me gusta, gracias."

"Aún eres un niño."

"Supongo…" Yoh miró hacia la ventana y se encogió de hombros.

"¿Que sucedió realmente?" preguntó Silva, "Goldva está muy molesta, ya que no quería ninguna distracción en el torneo."

"Distracción…que irónico" Yoh no pudo evitar soltar una risa amarga. Ya que desde que empezó el torneo, no, mucho antes de que empezara habían aparecido muchas 'distracciones'.

"Yoh."

"¿Goldva hará algo contra el grupo de shamanes que ocasiono aquello?" preguntó Yoh.

"¿Sabes quiénes fueron?" Silva dejó su taza de café a un lado y miró a Yoh.

"Si" Yoh suspiró, "Nos han causado muchos problemas, y ya sé que es una competencia, pero atacar en un lugar público sin razón…"

"¿Cómo se llama su equipo?" preguntó Silva interesado.

"No conozco el nombre del equipo, pero los integrantes son Pamela, Link y Draco."

"Oh, ellos."

"¿Oh, ellos?" Yoh alzó una ceja en confusión.

"Han mostrado unas habilidades únicas junto a otros equipos" Silva se recargó en su silla, "Goldva ya los tiene en la mira"

"Bien" Yoh asintió con ojos ligeramente entrecerrados.

"No puedo simplemente arrestarlos, Yoh" suspiró Silva, sabiendo los pensamientos del castaño sin ni siquiera tener la capacidad de poder leerlos.

"¡Pero estoy diciendo la verdad!" Yoh exclamó, haciendo que algunos clientes lo miraran.

"Yoh, cálmate, te creo" Silva lo tranquilizó, "Pero sin pruebas no podemos hacer nada."

"Si lo entiendo" Yoh se cruzó de brazos.

"¿Hay algo más que quisieras decir? Estoy aquí para escucharte" Silva le dijo gentilmente. Conocía muy bien al castaño y sabia que algo le inquietaba, pero siendo la persona que es, se lo guardaría solo para él.

"No, eso era todo" Yoh se levantó y le sonrió a medias al apache "Gracias por tu tiempo, nos vemos."

Silva tan solo se dedicó mirar como el castaño se alejaba con una expresión seria. No lo culpaba, pero tampoco podía ayudarlo si Yoh no hablaba. Sin poder hacer nada más, Silva tomó su taza de café para darle un largo sorbo antes de suspirar.

**.**

Abatido, así era como se sentía. Sí bien sabía que las personas a su alrededor se preocuparían y tratarían de ayudar, ¿por qué los estaba alejando? ¿Por qué no aceptaba la ayuda? Jamás se había sentido así.

El sentirse impotente y confuso. No podía escuchar, no quería escuchar. Ya no sabía que pensar. ¿Acaso se estaba volviendo loco? Puede ser.

"Pobre, pobre Yoh. Como te tienen aquí sufriendo" dijo una voz melosamente.

"¡Amo Yoh!" Amidamaru le advirtió demasiado tarde, pero no era como si estuviera en peligro. Pamela tan solo se encontraba a un metro del castaño, sin armas y con un vaso de café recién hecho en su mano.

"¿Y ahora que quieres?" preguntó Yoh.

"Tranquilo Cariño, solo venía por un poco de café" dijo Pamela mientras meneaba su vaso, dando a entender su punto, "Pero te vi salir tan desanimado que quise ver como te encontrabas."

"Gracias por tu preocupación, pero estoy bien" Yoh se giró para caminar de vuelta al departamento, pero aún podía escuchar la voz de la castaña claramente,

"Sí, bueno, cuando yo perdí a mi pequeña mascota, me sentí muy triste y perdida."

"¿Qué es lo que hicieron con Anna?" preguntó Yoh directo al grano, haciendo a Pamela sonreír ligeramente.

"¿Tu hermano no te lo dijo?"

"No le creo" Yoh le mantuvo la mirada por unos segundos, para después girarse y caminar lejos de ella.

"Oh~" Pamela alzó una ceja y sonrió, "Uno cree y el otro no, si que son gemelos"

.

.

Yoh no quiso regresar al departamento aún, quería un tiempo a solas para pensar y tratar de calmarse. Amidamaru, su fiel espíritu, le había dado espacio, pero se mantenía al margen y en alerta por si algo sucedía. Así que Yoh decidió caminar por el parque, y al final término acostado en una de las bancas.

Con sus brazos bajo su cabeza como almohada, el castaño veía el cielo sin expresión. Las nubes pasaban y poco a poco el cielo comenzó a teñirse de un color anaranjado.

Naranja se volvió gris poco a poco hasta quedar en negro por completo. Y para cuando abrió los ojos, una brillante luz le cegó por un momento.

Confundió, parpadeo hasta acostumbrase a esa brillante luz, y para cuando se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba en el parque y ahora se encontraba en un cuarto blanco sin fondo, jadeó sorprendido. Sí se encontraba de vuelta en ese lugar sólo podía significar una sola cosa.

_.Estaba soñando._

_Sí bien lo recordaba, sí caminaba en línea recta encontraría un bosque, el cual lo conduciría hacia un lago y si se atrevía a continuar, se encontraría con aquel laberinto. Pero él realmente no se encontraba preparado mentalmente para entrar. Aún no podía sacarse aquellas memorias de la cabeza, y no quería atormentarse aún más. Pero tampoco quería permanecer quieto._

_¿No podría doler echarle un vistazo al lugar, o sí?_

_Así que asegurándose que no hubiera luces guías esta vez, Yoh se puso en marcha._

_Caminó y caminó, hasta que al bosque llego. Había silencio, pero no era un silencio abrumador. Supuso que esto solo era un sueño y no un juego mental. Y realmente deseaba-rezaba-pedía por que no fuese este último._

_Cuanto tiempo había transcurrido, no lo sabía. Pero cuando miró al suelo, paró en seco, pues un paso más y caería a aquel espacio blanco, con hondas negras._

_El lago._

_Jamás lo había cruzado, pero había escuchado a Anna hablar sobre este el día en que le toco realizar aquella condenada prueba del torneo. Fue breve lo que dijo pues aun no podía hablar y se los comunicó mentalmente a él y a Hao, de cómo con cruzar aquella barrera invisible, podrías entrar hacia el otro lado, hacia el otro cuarto._

_Y entonces, se le ocurrió. ¿Qué pasaría si cruzaba la barrera?_

_La oportunidad era realmente tentadora, y aun más con la esperanza que comenzaba a crecer en su interior. No perdía nada con intentarlo, así que tomando una cantidad de aire, Yoh saltó dentro del hueco blanco, creando hondas negras a su alrededor._

_Lo primero que sintió fue calidez. Era como sí los rayos del sol tocaran el agua y la calentase. Lo cual era extraño, pues no se sentía como si nadara en agua, no había mucha presión, por lo que pudo moverse con facilidad._

_Otra cosa que descubrió era que no necesitaba aguantar la respiración. Podía respirar claramente y sin dificultad, pero decidió no tomarle mucha importancia a ese asunto. Lo único que quería era llegar hasta el fondo de aquel lago._

_Pasaron unos minutos que se sintieron como horas, hasta que su cuerpo chocó contra algo invisible. Yoh miró parpadeando hacia el frente, pues no había ninguna señal de haber llegado a la barrera, pero había solo una forma de averiguarlo._

_Alzando su mano, y sus dedos pudieron sentir aquella pared viscosa e invisible. Se sentía como gelatina y estaba fría.__Todo lo contrario con la calidez a su alrededor. _

_Miró su mano con determinación, y la coloco en la barrera con intenciones de atravesarla. Presionó y empujó sus dedos hacia el frente, pero como si de un rebote se tratase, su mano fue empujada hacia atrás. _

_Qué extraño, pensó el castaño. Tal vez solo necesitaba presionar con más firmeza para atravesar la barrera. _

_Y lo intento una y dos y tres veces, pero su mano seguía rebotando. _

_Iba a intentarlo por cuarta vez, pero justo antes de tocar la pared, algo le llamó la atención. _

_Un destello. _

_Su mirada se dirigió hacia el frente, mas allá de aquella barrera, en el otro cuarto, una esfera de luz se estaba formando. Como una estrella fugaz, brillante, descendió con tranquilidad, e Yoh tuvo que contener su respiración cuando aquella luz comenzó a crecer y cambiar.  
>Ya no era una bola de luz, poco a poco comenzaba a tener una apariencia humana. <em>

_Un cuerpo con brazos, piernas, una cabeza, sin mencionar un vestido negro muy familiar, y una melena rubia que él tanto ansiaba con volver a ver. _

_No era posible, pero quería creer que fuese verdad. Sus labios se movieron, y su voz quebrada en un susurro nombró el nombre de aquella figura._

"_Anna" _

_Podía verla con claridad, a pesar de estar del otro lado. La barrera parecía más bien un espejo o una ventana.  
>Ojos negros chocaron con marrones. No podía contar el tiempo en aquel lugar, pero estaba seguro, que en el momento en que sus ojos chocaron, el tiempo se congelo. <em>

"_Yoh…" Susurró la rubia desde el otro lado con una expresión de sorpresa "¿Qué haces aquí?"_

"_Es un sueño verdad, esto es un sueño" Yoh parpadeó un millón de veces, pero su mirada jamás dejo de verla. _

"_Si" Anna asintió y miro alrededor "Pero no se dé que tipo"_

"_Te he buscado por todas partes" Yoh se acercó hacia la barrera con una mirada temblorosa. "¿Anna, en donde te encuentras?"_

_Preguntó lo que siempre quiso saber desde que la chica desapareció. Pero la rubia no le contesto. Confundido y ansioso, Yoh miro como la rubia miraba alrededor, como si asegurándose de que no hubiera nadie más ahí. Su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente e Yoh pudo notar como respiraba con un poco de dificultad._

_Un sentimiento de horror le cayó encima. _

"_¿Estas muerta?"_

_Preguntó en voz baja, temiendo a que la pregunta fuera escuchada por temor a conocer la respuesta. Pero la rubia una vez más permaneció callada, y la única señal de que haya escuchado, fue el ligero estremecimiento que hizo. _

"_Solo respóndeme, por favor" Y que si suplicaba, se encontraba realmente desesperado. Y la rubia por fin hablo, y su respuesta le hizo soltar una sonrisa sincera por primera vez en dos días. _

"_No" Dijo Anna mientras se cruzaba de brazos. _

"_¿Entonces, donde estas? ¿Por qué Hao miente sobre ti? ¿Por qué no puedo encontrarte?"_

"_Porque no quiero que me encuentres. Es peligroso" Anna le dijo con una voz fría e inexpresiva, lo cual hizo que una llama de enojo se prendiera dentro de él. _

"_¡Es peligroso que estés tu sola!" Exclamó abrumado por la decisión de la chica. _

"_¡Confía en mi quieres! Necesito hacer esto y necesito que confíes en mi" Anna le fulminó con la mirada, la cual se encontraba un poco cristalina "Debes despertar y jamás volver aquí. No puedes buscarme"_

_¿Acaso está loca? Dejarla sola cuando recién la encontró, ni en pesadillas la abandonaría.  
>Su decisión fue clara en ese momento, y con determinación, y un poco de enojo, Yoh exclamó mientras se arrojaba a la barrera con intenciones de cruzarla. <em>

"_¡No!" _

_Pero para sorpresa de ambos, Yoh se detuvo de golpe. Choco contra la barrera, y esta lo arrojo hacia atrás. _

_El no podía cruzar y eso estaba claro. _

"_No puedes ayudarme en esto, Yoh" Anna le dijo con seriedad, aun y cuando sus uñas se clavaron en sus brazos aun cruzados. _

"_¡No!" Yoh se levantó y corrió hacia la barrera, en donde trato de volver a cruzar pero el resultado seguía siendo el mismo. _

_De pronto una luz roja apareció junto a la rubia, su temblor era más notorio y era obvio que algo le molestaba por la manera en que mordió su labio. Pero aun así, la rubia camino hacia aquella luz. _

"_No lo hagas" Yoh le dijo con desesperación al ver que la rubia tomaba la esfera roja con manos temblorosas "¡Maldita sea, Anna!"_

_Pero la chica dejo de escucharlo, o al menos eso trataba. Sus ojos miraron a la luz roja, primero con horror y miedo, y después con determinación y seriedad. Si hacia esto, debía de estar concentrada y dispuesta, o las cosas saldrían para mal. _

"_Yoh, perdón" Miró una última vez al castaño que seguía intentando cruzar, sus ojos se cristalizaron con el solo pensar en las consecuencias, pero ya había tomado la decisión y no podía echarse hacia atrás.  
>"Todo saldrá bien" Le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa antes de introducir la esfera roja dentro de ella. <em>

"_¡NO, Anna!" Yoh exclamó con horror cuando la esfera desapareció dentro del cuerpo de la rubia, el cual comenzó a convulsionar mientras que iba desapareciendo poco a poco. Con puños firmes pero temblorosos a la vez, Yoh golpeaba la barrera sin resultado alguno. _

_Lagrimas comenzaron a resbalar por sus ojos, y aquel sentimiento de impotencia regreso mil veces peor. No podía hacer nada más que ver el cuerpo de la rubia desaparecer._

_ No podía hacer nada ante el hecho de que la perdía una vez más. _

"_¡ANNA!"_

.

.

.

"Esto quema…" Murmuró Anna con el ceño fruncido. Sus ojos estaban cerrados fuertemente en concentración y molestia, por su frente y cuello escurría sudor de lo tanto que se estaba esforzando. Sus brazos ardían por estar en la misma posición durante horas, al igual que sus piernas, las cuales se encontraban entumidas.

"Claro que quema" Kino le dijo con leve fastidio, insinuando que pregunto algo tonto "Tu alma está entrando en contacto con la de un demonio, es lógico que te sientas así o peor"

"No te rindas mamá, yo se que puedes" A su lado, el gran ogro rojo, el Oh-Oni le daba ánimos que eran rechazados e ignorados.

"No me llames así" Gruñó la rubia ya casi sin aliento.

Actualmente se encontraba sentada detrás de una roca, bajo un cielo rojo y un ambiente muerto. Después de la sorpresa de ver a la anciana Asakura, aunque esta solo era el espíritu, y a aquel demonio rojo que le hizo pasar uno de los peores momentos en su vida, Anna podía jurar que estaba muerta y que este era su castigo del otro mundo.

Pero después de una charla por parte de Kino respecto a lo sucedido, la rubia no sabía si alegrarse o maldecir su situación. Lo último que recordaba era subir a la rueda de la fortuna y perder el conocimiento por lo frió que estaba, después hubo un hermoso cielo estrellado y una voz que susurraba pero no entendía lo que decía, para después sentir un pinchazo que comenzó a consumirla hasta quedar en oscuridad.

Y cuando abrió los ojos, se encontraba en aquella balsa con el esqueleto en el 'limbo', como él lo llamo. La condujo hasta la puerta, esa enorme puerta color negro con figuras demoníacas saliendo de ellas.

Cuando Kino le explico el porqué estaba ahí, casi ríe ante la ironía. Y lo habría hecho si no fuera por el horror que estaba sintiendo. Sabía que tenía que decidirse, y era ahora o nunca, y la oportunidad era demasiado valiosa para desperdiciarla por más horrorosa que fuera.

Así que aceptó y entró junto con la anciana y el ogro a la puerta.

Ese lugar no era el cielo ni el infierno, era algo mucho peor y ella se encontraba ahí para controlar la única manera en que podría salvarse de las garras de Grimm. Fue una buena idea haberse aprendido las técnicas que brindaba la bitácora mágica-2, pues esa sería la única ayuda que tendría.

Aunque no lo admitía, dolía. Jamás había fusionado su alma con un espíritu, y para tener a un demonio dentro de ella, era como si la desgarrara. Esta era la quinta vez que lo intentaba, la primera fue un fracaso y Anna no pudo evitar llorar ante el horrible sentimiento y dolor que sentía.

La segunda y tercera vez no fueron mejores, casi pierde el conocimiento y si no fuera por la intervención de Kino, los demonios la hubieran poseído por completo. La cuarta vez no fue nada agradable, pero al menos podía soportar y controlar por 1 minuto al demonio.

Y esta, que era la quinta vez, tampoco fue un éxito. Jamás creyó ver a Yoh en aquel lugar, y sabía que si hubiera escuchado al castaño, hubiera abandonado su entrenamiento para regresar. Pero no podía hacer eso.

"_Una vez que empieces, no podrás regresar hasta que hayas terminado, no importa el tiempo que tome." _

Esas fueron las palabras de Kino, y la rubia acepto aun sabiendo las consecuencias. No podía tener contacto con los demás, pues la desconcentraría del entrenamiento, mientras que por el otro lado, no podía dejar que Grimm la encontrara, y mientras los otros no sepan su ubicación, estaría bien.

O eso quería pensar, pues dentro de ella sabía que ni Yoh, ni Hao, ni Grimm no se quedaría quietos, y habría pelea por encontrarla.

Y eso era lo que más temía.

Pero confiaba, tenía fe en que todo saldría bien. Yoh nunca la decepcionaba con aquellas palabras, y ahora era su turno para devolverlas.

Así que con determinación, Anna tomó aire y se concentró en el espíritu del demonio que se encontraba fusionado a su alma.

"Continuemos"

.

.

* * *

><p><em>keep holding on<em>

_just stay strong_

_cause you know we would make it through_

* * *

><p><strong>Anna muerta, Anna viva. ¿Ustedes que piensan?<strong>

**Ya se había mencionado en capítulos anteriores, pero si no lo recuerdan, lo aclaro de nuevo. Existen dos tipos de sueños:  
>*uno es donde ellos tiene control sobre lo que ocurre. (Pueden moverse por el cuarto sin ser atacados y Anna puede ver sus recuerdos.)<br>*El otro, es donde ninguno tiene el control, ya que están a merced de Grimm o bien, están en unos "juegos mentales."**

**Si tienen alguna duda, con gusto les contestare sin decir ningún spoilers :B**

**[{Doy gracias a mi beta, aunque me falto la ultima parte~ lol}]**

**Nos leemos. **


	23. Esperando en el gris

**Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento! Sé que he tardado mucho en actualizar, pero la Universidad no es tan fácil como muchos creían. Además que he estado ocupada con un proyecto personal, pero sea cual sea el limitante, no abandonare la historia.**

**Tal vez**** cambie el nombre del capitulo, pero hasta que se me ocurra un nombre mejor, se quedara con ese~ **

** ¡No pierdan las esperanzas!  
>Bueno, aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo. Espero que les guste.<br>**

* * *

><p>.<p>

"De nuevo"

"_Espitirus Vengilion!" _

Una poderosa ráfaga de viento envolvió el lugar, rodeando en específico el cuerpo de una chica. Entre jadeos, un leve zumbido podía escucharse, al igual que un destello de luz comenzaba a nacer desde el centro de la figura, pero antes de que pudiera expandirse, todo termino con un gruñido.

"Otra vez" Exigió una voz calmadamente.

Reteniendo un suspiro de fastidio, Anna pasó una mano entre su cabello empapado por sudor. Llevaba haciendo lo mismo durante quien sabe cuánto tiempo, la verdad es que ya había perdido la noción del tiempo, pero eso era lo más mínimo para preocuparse.

Alzando una mano, y mirando al demonio rojo que se encontraba enfrente de ella directamente a los ojos, Anna recito las 2 palabras que a dicho ya mil veces con determinación. Y el resultado, era el mismo.

El demonio desapareció, convirtiéndose en ráfagas de viento que rodeó el cuerpo de la rubia. En su pecho, una luz color roja comenzaba a crearse, lo cual significaba que el demonio estaba entrando en contacto con su alma, pero como las demás veces, este fue expulsado y todo volvió como estaba hace unos minutos.

"Comenzaras de nuevo en 5 minutos" Kino le dijo desde su puesto en unas rocas.

Anna se dejo caer al suelo y trató de recuperar su aliento. Lo que estaba haciendo parecía imposible, y tal vez lo era. Porque su alma esta manchada de negro, en otras palabras, una gran cantidad de oscuridad se encuentra rodeándola, el poder demoníaco ya era suficiente y no permitía que otro demonio se acercara. Lo que Anna trataba de hacer, es tratar de mover la oscuridad, tan siquiera hacer un hueco en ella para que el alma del demonio hiciera contacto con su alma.

Más que imposible, era mortal. Ya que su vida misma está en riesgo.

"!Animó mama, yo se que puedes!" Exclamó el oh-oni desde su lugar debajo de un árbol a cien metros de distancia, donde la rubia le había ordenado que se quedara.

"No me molestes" Gruñó la rubia con una mano masajeando su frente. Tan solo rogaba que con tanto esfuerzo no le salieran arrugas.

"Regresa a trabajar" Kino le ordenó. Anna estaba segura que ni siquiera habían pasado 3 minutos, pero se levanto sin reproches, aunque si con curiosidad.

"Sabes, aun no me has dicho porque estás haciendo esto" Le dijo la rubia con una ceja levantada "Creí que me habías deshonrado como tu discípula"

"Esto es más grande que tu honor como mi discípula" Kino le contesto con desinterés, olvidando el detalle que la rubia podía leer su pensamiento.

"¿Oh~?" Anna sonrió burlonamente "¿Crees que soy un peligro para los demás?"

"Eres un peligro" _Para Yoh _era la continuación no dicha, pero Anna no dejo que eso le afectara. Kino meneó la cabeza y cerró los ojos. "Chiquilla tonta, ahora regresa a trabajar, pero esta vez, no te detendrás hasta que hagas contacto con el demonio"

Con una mirada fulminante hacia la anciana, Anna alzó su mano y sin necesidad de pronunciar las palabras, el demonio desapareció y la luz roja se encendió en su pecho. Podía sentir como la oscuridad giraba alrededor de su alma, podía sentir un shock eléctrico mientras empujaba al demonio dentro de su alma sin resultado alguno. La sangre le hervía, y sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse por la sensación que sentía.

Mordió su labio fuertemente, evitando que cualquier sonido de dolor escapara, pero sabía que había llegado a su límite. Cerró los ojos y el demonio fue expulsado brutalmente fuera de ella, haciendo que este estallara en pedazos.

"Con odio no lograras nada" Kino le aseguró sin voltear a verla, con el mismo tono de voz, calmado y seco.

El cuerpo de la rubia temblaba; de ira, de dolor, y de impotencia. Limpiando la sangre que había salido de su labio por la intensidad de la mordida, la rubia miro los restos del demonio sin remordimiento.

_Maldita sea _Maldijo mentalmente mientras se encaminaba hacia un valle oscuro, pues necesitaría un nuevo demonio con quien trabajar.

**.**

**.**

"Déjame ver si entendí. Hay un 50% de que Anna este muerta y un 50% de que este viva, y lo sabes porque Hao está quemando cosas y no quiere confirmarte nada y porque viste a Anna en un sueño, donde solo tú, Hao y ella tienen acceso?" Ren preguntó con una mirada incrédula.

"Si" Yoh suspiró "Aunque también está la probabilidad de que la Anna que vi sea una ilusión"

"¿Hao qué piensa?" Ren cerró el libro que había estado leyendo y miro al castaño que estaba tirado en una cama bocabajo.

"¡No lo sé!" Yoh exclamó "El sabe algo, pero se niega en decirme" Suspirando de nuevo, el castaño se sentó en la cama y tomo una almohada para abrazarla, antes de ver al shaman chino con una expresión seria "Ren, no sé si ya lo notaste, pero Anna significa mucho para Hao. Y por la manera en que está actuando…me está asustando"

"La pregunta aquí es clara, Yoh" Ren se cruzo de brazos "¿En quién confías? ¿En Hao o en Anna?"

"No lo sé, yo…" Yoh se volvió a dejar caer en la cama "No lo sé"

Después de unos minutos en silencio, Yoh le dedico una sonrisa a su amigo. "Gracias por escuchar, Ren"

"No es como si tuviera opción, es mi turno de cuidar a la doncella y tu llegaste balbuceando hasta que te desahogaste por completo"

"Lo siento" Yoh rió nerviosamente mientras se rascaba la cabeza. Le extrañaba que el shaman chino no lo hubiera golpeado, después de entrar al cuarto donde Jeanne descansaba tranquilamente e interrumpir la lectura de Ren, balbuceando y sacando todo lo que sentía sin dejar que su amigo dijera ni una palabra hasta que terminó. Yoh solo agradecía a los espíritus por tener amigos tan geniales como ellos.

"Yoh" Ren le interrumpió sus pensamientos de amigos por siempre "Anna no perdería la esperanza por ti, tú no puedes perder la de ella" Le dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

"¿Qué harías en mi lugar?" Preguntó el castaño un poco tímido, pues estaba cansado y ya no sabía qué hacer.

"Si mi novia estuviera pedida y/o en peligro de muerte, sin importar lo que dicen los plebeyos, no me detendría o escucharía hasta encontrarla en cuerpo y alma" Ren le dijo, e Yoh no pudo evitar ver al chico con admiración "Aunque si fuera mi hermana, buscaría en cielo y en infierno y mataría a quien fuera que me contradijera porque creo en mi hermana y sé que ella no morirá primero que yo"

"O-oh. Ya veo" Yoh asintió varias veces, aunque era obvio que no entendía la parte de matar. Ren estaba a punto de preguntarle algo, pero ambos se congelaron cuando escucharon el grito agonizante de la chica que dormía en la habitación.

"¡Jeanne!" Ambos se levantaron de golpe y se dirigieron a la cama donde la doncella yacía. La chica se revolvía, parecía que convulsionaba. Sus ojos estaban cerrados fuertemente, sus labios abiertos en un grito, y sus manos rasguñaban la sabana. Pero lo que les alerto más, era la mancha roja que se encontraba en su blusa.

"¿! Pero que está pasando?!" Ren pregunto exaltado mientras trataba de calmar a la chica.

"Creí que no tenía heridas profundas" Yoh, mordiéndose el labio y disculpándose, levanto la blusa de la chica un poco, solo para ver su estomago, pero era justo ahí donde estaba el problema. Una cortada profunda estaba derramando sangre, pero a pesar de la seriedad de la herida, lo que a Yoh le aterrorizo más fue que una línea negra bajo la piel de la chica, comenzaba a moverse hacia arriba. "R-Ren"

"¿Qué demonios es eso?" Pregunto cuándo noto la cosa negra moviéndose.

"S-Sácalo" Un susurró rogó.

"¿Jeanne?" La chica tenía lágrimas en los ojos, los cuales trataba de mantener abiertos y se mordía el labio. Moviendo la cabeza, sus ojos chocaron con los del shaman chino.

"Tienes que-" Oprimiendo otro grito, la chica apretó la blusa cerca de su corazón. "-Impedir…. que se esparza-"

"¿Que quieres que haga, que te atraviese con algo?" Preguntó Ren incrédulo, pero la mirada de determinación llena de dolor le confirmó "Sé que eres una loca masoquista, pero-

Un grito, agudo y doloroso que hizo que una corriente eléctrica recorriera sus cuerpos, corto la frase de Ren. Maldiciendo, Ren saco algo plateado se su bolso y se incoó en la cama.

"¡Yoh, sostenla! No dejes que se mueva" Le ordeno al castaño.

"¿Qué vas a… ¡REN!" Yoh miró atónito como su amigo sacaba su espada y apuñalaba a Jeanne. "!¿Ren, que?!"

"Esta envenenada" Ren le dijo seriamente mientras colocaba unos dedos justo arriba de la línea negra, la cual ya se encontraba cerca de llegar a las arterias del corazón de la chica. Presionando, e ignorando los sollozos de la chica y la respiración entrecortada del castaño, Ren clavo más la espada, haciendo que la sangre brotara fuera del cuerpo, y sin dejar de presionar, delineó la línea negra hacia abajo, tratando de llevarla hacia la cortada. Necesitaba concentración pura, pero cuando más la necesitaba, una molestia azul siempre aparecía.

"¿Porque tanto escándalo?" Preguntó Horohoro entrando al cuarto con una mueca de fastidio pues lo habían despertado unos gritos, así que de dedico a ver qué pasaba, pero nunca se espero ver lo que sucedía. "¿! Qué demonios?!"

"¡JEANNE!" Lyserg que lo acompañaba, grito horrorizado y corrió hacia la cama "¡REN, BASTA!"

"Estoy salvándole la vida, si no quieres que la apuñale a muerte, sujétala a la cama y déjame hacer mi trabajo" Ren le gruño sin perder de vista la línea negra. Solo un poco más.

"¿Qué demonios es eso?" Preguntó Horohoro, quien había salido de su estado de shock y se movía junto con Lyserg para sujetar el cuerpo tembloroso de la chica, al ver la cosa negra debajo de la piel de la doncella.

"¡Fausto, necesitamos a Fausto!" Exclamó Lyserg a ver la cantidad de sangre que estaba perdiendo Jeanne. Horohoro salió corriendo del cuarto para ir por el médico, dejando a Yoh a Lyserg luchar por mantener quieta a la chica.

"Ren" Dijo Yoh, asustado también por la sangre que seguía escurriendo.

"Lo tengo" Murmuró el chico. La línea negra ya estaba acumulada en la herida, pero no podía evitar que regresara. Con tan solo una mirada a la mesita a lado de la cama, una idea se le formo.

"Bason, el frasco" Le ordeno a su espíritu, quien apareció y se dirigió a tomar un frasco de píldoras. Lo abrió y dejo caer las pastillas al suelo para darle el frasco vació a su amo.

Ren lo tomo y lo coloco alado de la cortada, con la espada aun perforando el cuerpo de Jeanne y con sus dedos presionando hacia abajo, una sustancia negra y viscosa comenzó a salir de la herida de la chica. Jeanne grito aun más, Yoh y Lyserg trataban de calmarla, pero Ren no se detuvo hasta que aprisionó la sustancia negra dentro del frasco.

Lo siguiente que vio fue rojo, había demasiado rojo pintando la cama y el cuerpo de Jeanne. Y luego, unas manos apartaron la espada de su agarre gentilmente y lo empujaron hacia un lado.

"Ren" Fausto le llamó tranquilamente "Ren, apártate, yo me encargo"

Asintiendo en silencio, Ren bajo de la cama y camino hacia atrás hasta que cayó en la silla donde estaba sentado. Fausto y Elisa comenzaron a trabajar de inmediato, sedando a Jeanne, limpiando la herida, asegurándose que no hubiera otra línea negra en su cuerpo y cerrando la herida con hilo y furyoku.

Lyserg había tomado el frasco, no sin antes cerrarlo, y lo observaba con curiosidad.

"¿Que es esta cosa?" Preguntó al aire, pero era obvio que nadie sabía.

"La señorita Jun dijo que la doncella Jeanne fue apuñalada, pero cuando la revise no tenía ninguna herida como esa" Dijo Fausto, terminando su trabajo y conectando una bolsa de sangre en las venas de la chica para transferir todo lo que perdió. "Aunque al presenciar esto, puedo concluir que el sujeto que la apuñaló, introdujo esta especie de sustancia en ella, la cual era invisible hasta que comenzó a hacer lo que estaba hecha a hacer"

Confundidos, y aun en estado de shock, nadie dijo nada, aunque el ambiente estaba ya un poco menos tenso. Mediante la explicación del médico, Ren abrió los ojos y miro en específico a uno de los chicos en la habitación.

"Hare un análisis de ella" Fausto tomo el frasco con la sustancia y se dirigió a la puerta "Con permiso"

"Fausto" Llamó el shaman chino, y para cuando todos voltearon, Yoh cayo inconsciente al suelo por un golpe por parte de Ren.

"¿Ren, porque hiciste eso?" Preguntó Horohoro molesto y confundido.

"Toma una muestra de su sangre" Le ordeno al médico, y ante las miradas confundidas del peli-verde y peli-azul, Ren se cruzo de brazos "Yoh se enfrento con una sombra que lo apuñalo, y cuando lo rescatamos no poseía heridas"

"Piensas que está infectado con esto" Concluyó Fausto, asintiendo ante la hipótesis.

"No hay que tomar riesgos" Ren murmuró, y se hizo a un lado para que Fausto tomara unas muestras de sangre del castaño. Cuando termino, guardo todo y se despidió de los chicos.

"Volveré en cuanto obtenga los resultados" Dicho esto, se fue en busca de un hospital donde le permitan hacer un análisis. Por suerte traía sus papeles de medico oficiales, así que no habría mucho problema.

"¿Que le diremos a Marco?" Preguntó Horohoro, molesto con la idea de las mil regañadas que el rubio de lentes les gritaría por dañar a la doncella, por eso le sorprendió cuando el peli-verde murmuró su respuesta.

"Nada"

"Que sucede Lyserg, pensé que admirabas a ese sujeto" Se burló con una sonrisa, haciendo que Lyserg se cruzara de brazos y mirara hacia otro lado.

"No sucede nada, simplemente no le diremos" Le contradijo, haciendo que Horohoro riera.

"Bien, llamare a Pilika y las chicas para que ayuden a cambiar a la doncella" En tan solo en pensar en la gran cantidad de sangre que había en las sabanas y ropa de la doncella, harían pensar a cualquiera que la chica fue mutilada, y la idea de que las chicas, su inocente hermana incluida, vieran el desastre no le parecía buena idea. "Pensándolo bien, creo que es mejor limpiar lo rojo antes de que les demos un ataque, ¿no?"

"Yo me encargo, tan solo esfúmate de mi vista" Ren le dijo sin emoción, haciendo que Horohoro estallara y comenzara a maldecirle.

"Horohoro, basta. Hay que dejar que La señorita Jeanne descanse" Lyserg detuvo la 'pela' antes de que ambos sacaran sus armas y destruyeran la habitación.

"Si Yoh pregunta, no digan nada" Ren les dijo antes de que Horohoro saliera de la habitación. No contradijeron, pues sabían que Yoh no estaba en el mejor estado para tomar las noticias de que tal vez estuviera infectado por un veneno de los malos cuando aún estaba preocupado por Anna. Sin decir nada, Horohoro salió en busca de las chicas y Lyserg ayudo a Ren a quitar las sabanas, ninguno haciendo caso al inconsciente cuerpo del castaño.

"Iré a deshacerme de esto" Murmuró Lyserg cuando terminaron, con las sabanas hechas bola en sus manos y se retiró sin decir nada más. Ren suspiró y miro sus manos, las cuales estaban pintadas de rojo y rosa.

"Ren…"

"No vuelvas a pedir que te desangre" Ordeno fríamente, cosa por lo cual, Jeanne sonrió débilmente.

"Gracias, mi fiel caballero" Dijo antes de cerrar los ojos, perdiéndose por completo la mirada fulminante por parte del chico y su expresión.

"Señorito, se está poniendo rojo, por favor no me diga que tiene fiebre!" Bason exclamo preocupado por su amo.

"¡Cállate Bason!" Ren le ordenó antes de encerrarse en el cuarto de baño.

**.**

**.**

Caminar por el oscuro valle era considerado algo peligroso, pero al parecer, los demonios que habitaban ahí le tenían miedo, pues todos se escondían de ella. Anna no los culpaba, pero si le fastidiaba.

"Y yo que creí que aquí vivían los más feroces demonios" Murmuró la rubia mientras observaba el lugar vacío. Podía sentir las presencias oscuras de cientos de demonios, pero ninguna cerca a su alcance. Apretando las manos en puños, Anna se recargo en un árbol y se dejo caer hasta quedar sentada.

No podía perder el tiempo jugando a las escondidas, necesitaba encontrar a un demonio fuerte que soportara la intensa oscuridad en su interior. Desde que comenzó el entrenamiento, no, desde que supo lo de su alma manchada de negro, no había dejado de maldecir a Grimm, y ya hasta estaba segura que el maldito podía sentir sus malas vibras hacia él.

Mirando el cielo rojizo, sin un sol que alumbrara el lugar, Anna mordió su labio. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? Ella no quería estar ahí, quería irse a su mundo, quería regresar con Yoh, quería ir a casa. Pero no podía.

No podía irse de ese maldito lugar hasta que hubiera terminado con el entrenamiento. Porque si se iba como esta, ese hueco que hizo entre la oscuridad y su alma, se expanderia, y su cuerpo quedaría a merced de cualquier otro espíritu, demonio, o peor, de Grimm. No sería nada menos que un títere.

"_Una vez que empieces, no podrás regresar hasta que hayas terminado. No importa el tiempo que tome"_

Esa fue la única condición que Kino le dio. Ni siquiera le advirtió en que su vida estaría en riesgo ni de más. Y aun así, aun así, ella acepto.

"¿No quieren salir de este lugar?" Preguntó cansadamente sin dejar de mirar el cielo "Si me brindad su apoyo, puedo ayudarlos"

Solo hubo crujidos de ramas y gruñidos, pero ningún demonio se hizo presente.

"Cobardes" Murmuró mientras cerraba los ojos. Si no podía llamar a los demonios, ¿por qué no invocaba uno? Desde que entro al torneo, no había invocado a ningún espíritu. No perdía nada con intentarlo.

Abrió los ojos, y se levantó dispuesta a invocar a un espíritu, pero se detuvo cuando sintió un leve mordisco en su pierna.

"¿Hm?" Con una ceja levantada, miro hacia la criatura que se encontraba en sus pies. No más grande que un perro, estaba una criatura de piel azul con marcas negras y unos chillantes ojos rojos. Tenía unas antenas puntiagudas como orejas y unas garras plateadas.

"¿Es una broma?" Preguntó Anna, al ver que la criatura la miraba como diciéndole que la seguiría. Sin decir más, la rubia frotó su frente y se encamino de vuelta hacia el lugar donde estaba Kino.

"Bien, entre más pronto terminemos más pronto abandonaremos este apestoso lugar" El pequeño demonio corrió junto a ella, olfateando sus pisadas como si de un perro se tratase. Anna ya estaba arrepintiéndose de utilizar a un débil demonio, pero un demonio es un demonio, no importaba que tan grande o pequeño sean.

Cuando llego al claro dónde estaba la anciana Asakura, se puso en posición y le señalo al demonio que se quedara quieto. Kino no dijo nada sobe la elección del demonio, tan solo lo ignoro. El Oh-oni, en cambio, decía que tan apetitoso se veía el pequeño demonio, a lo cual el demonio azul le gruñía.

"¡Ya basta! Tú torpe ogro, regresa a tu lugar" Anna le grito molesta después de unos minutos, haciendo que el ogro se encogiera en su lugar como niño castigado. La rubia después miro al demonio azul con los brazos cruzados. "Y tú, haremos una fusión de almas, así que prepárate"

El pequeño demonio asintió varias veces y brincó emocionado. Si no fuera por su autocontrol, Anna ya lo hubiera matado. Suspirando para relajarse, Anna miro al demonio con determinación y comenzó a murmurar las palabras para realizar la fusión de almas, pero se detuvo al notar como una sombra comenzaba a cubrir todo el lugar.

Miró al cielo, y noto como este se estaba tornando gris poco a poco. Un leve chillido le hizo mirar abajo, hacia el demonio azul, quien parecía que se quería esconder bajo la tierra y temblaba. Un soplido se escucho detrás de ella, y sin mirar, sabía que Kino se había levantado de donde llevaba sentada y comenzaba a caminar hacia la enorme puerta que escondía aquel lugar.

"Sigue trabajando y por nada en el mundo dejes salir tu furyoku" Kino le dijo seriamente sin necesidad de verla. No flotaba rápido, ya que era un espíritu, pero no era tan lenta ya que la sombra aun no la alcanzaba.

"¿Te vas tan pronto?" Anna se cruzo de brazos para suprimir un escalofrió cuando la sombra cayó sobre ella.

"Las lunas están por salir" Dicho esto, Anna miro arriba para ver, dos círculos paralelos en el cielo. Uno era una gran esfera tan negra que desprendía un aura amarilla, mientras su opuesto era un circulo más pequeño de color rojo.

"¿No le tienes miedo a este lugar de noche, o si?" Preguntó la rubia sin despegar sus ojos de las dos lunas.

"A diferencia de ti, yo solo soy un espíritu que esta traspasando un lugar prohibido. Tu en cambio, eres carne y alma, así que no tienes problema en quedarte aquí" Kino le dijo

"Estas abandonándome aquí" La rubia ni preguntó, solo marcó el hecho.

"Los demonios parecen tenerte miedo, así que sobrevivirás" Kino le dijo calmadamente. El oh-oni, al sentir aquella sombra sobre él, hizo que su cuerpo temblara y se levantara. Disculpándose y deseándole buena suerte a la rubia, el gran ogro trotó hacia la enorme puerta. Aplastando y haciendo a un lado a varios demonios que se habían reunido cerca de ella para que la anciana Asakura pudiera cruzar.

"Espero ver un gran progreso en ti" Fueron las últimas palabras que dijo antes de cruzar por la puerta junto con el ogro. Las puertas se cerraron antes de que la sombra envolviera el lugar por completo. Algunos demonios rasguñaban, aullaban y golpeaban la puerta para abriría, pero esta no accedía.

El cuerpo de Anna no dejaba de temblar, sus manos estaban apretadas en puños y en su mente maldecía la situación. El demonio azul, casi arrastrándose por el suelo, se movió hacia la rubia y mordió levemente su pierna. Anna lo miro fulminantemente, pero el demonio se alejo un poco para mover su cabeza en la dirección de un camino.

Los gruñidos y golpes de los demonios se hacían cada vez más fuertes. Anna miro por última vez hacia la puerta sin emoción, ignorando totalmente el hecho que algunos demonios habían empezado a pelear y comenzaban a desgarrarse.

Venir a aquel lugar maldito para entrenar, solo para después ser abandonada y encerrada con millones de demonios hambrientos y peligrosos era algo realmente patético.

Una mordida en su pierna le hizo voltear y seguir al pequeño demonio azul.

Si tan solo alguien hubiera visto, si tan solo Kino o el ogro hubieran volteado atrás antes de que la puerta se cerrara, si tan solo algún demonio hubiera notado la presencia de la rubia habrían notado los ojos de la chica parpadear demoniacamente antes de perderse por el camino.

**.**

**.**

Para cuando el castaño despertó, el cuarto había vuelto a la normalidad, y Jeanne se encontraba durmiendo con tranquilidad.

Confundido, pregunto qué es lo que le había pasado, a lo cual Lyserg le contesto que al ver tanta sangre hizo que se desmayara. Sintiendo el gran mareo cuando se levanto, hizo que Yoh le creyera y saliera a tomar un poco de aire fresco, dejando a sus amigos sintiéndose un poco culpables por mentirle y expectantes por los análisis que traería Fausto.

El aire fresco de la ciudad realmente le ayudo un poco, aunque se sentía un tanto débil, pero Yoh lo excluyo por la falta de comida. Caminando sin rumbo nuevamente, el castaño vago por las calles de Nueva York en busca de algo, de alguien, alguien que sabía que no encontraría.

Amidamaru lo miraba preocupado, pero sin decir ni una palabra. Culpaba el desaparecimiento de la rubia, pero desde entonces, Amidamaru estaba perdiendo su conexión con Yoh. No era que el castaño lo ignoraba, si no que, esa cadena que los conectaba como shaman y espíritu, Amidamaru ya casi no podía sentirla.

Y le aterraba. Debía hacer algo, y rápido.

Yoh por su parte, se encamino hacia un parque abandonado. No sabía cómo ni porque se dirigió ahí, pero cuando vio a una persona sentada en uno de los columpios, casi maldice a los espíritus.

"¿Ya dejaste de aterrorizar los bosques y basureros?" Preguntó mientras se dirigía al otro columpio y se sentaba en el, meciéndose levemente.

"Tuve que, antes de que los policías comenzaran a perseguirme" Le contestó Hao calmadamente, haciendo a Yoh sonreír.

Estuvieron así en silencio por un buen rato, tan solo meciéndose como dos niños pequeños que no querían ir a casa. Cada uno metido en sus propios pensamientos. Pensamientos los cuales, hicieron que Hao creara una enorme bola de fuego alrededor de ellos.

"¿¡Pero qué demonios haces!?" Preguntó Yoh histérico.

"No sé si te has dado cuenta, Yoh, pero estamos siendo vigilados" Hao le contesto calmadamente "Cada cosa que haces y cada cosa que dices, ellos lo saben"

"¿Y para hablarme tenias que quemar el lugar?" Yoh se levanto del columpio y miro al fuego con ojos en pánico "¿Qué paso con los policías persiguiéndote?"

"¿Ahora te preocupas por mi?" Sonrió burlonamente Hao por unos segundos "Dime Yoh, tienes cinco minutos, Anna está muerta ¿sí o no?"

"No"

"Te lo dijo un sueño"

"Si"

"Confías en ella"

"¡Claro que sí!"

"Entonces deja de ser un idiota y enfrenta la realidad" Hao se cruzo de brazos y miro a su hermano "Anna no volverá, no ahora"

"¡No lo entiendo!" Yoh exclamó "¿Que es lo que pasa? ¿En donde esta? ¿Por qué no quieres decirme nada? ¿Porque dicen que está muerta?"

"¿Y quién exactamente a dicho eso, Yoh?" Preguntó Hao mientras veía el fuego con ojos calmados "Yo no"

Yoh meneo la cabeza y camino en círculos. Si lo que Hao estaba insinuando era verdad, entonces Yoh no tenía nada que temer. ¿Pero, y si Hao lo estaba engañando? ¿Y si era una trampa para matarlo y que se convirtiera en Shaman King? ¿Desde cuándo se volvió tan paranoico?

"Te queda un minuto~" La voz cantarina de Hao rompió sus pensamientos

"Si Anna está viva, ¿porque actúas como si no lo estuviera?" Preguntó curioso, pues Hao se la había pasado quemando cosas y actuaba un poco extraño. Más de lo que ya era.

"Porque es lo que ellos quieren" Hao le contestó "La próxima vez que veas a Anna en un sueño, no confíes en sus palabras ciegamente, confía en lo que tu intuición dice"

"No entiendo, ¿porque ahí que ocultar la verdad?"

"Porque así es más fácil…" Hao suspiró "Escúchame bien Yoh, Anna está luchando por su vida mientras tú te dejas envolver por los brazos de la depresión"

"¡No lo hago!" Exclamó Yoh "Tu sabes donde esta Anna, ¿por qué no te interesa buscarla cuando su vida peligra?"

"Porque a diferencia de ti, yo confió en ella"

"¡Confió en ella! ¿Porque todos parecen dudarlo?" Yoh casi llora, casi. Ya estaba cansado de que cada persona le cuestionara su confianza por la rubia. Cuando en realidad, era la persona en la que más confiaba. El fuego a su alrededor despareció, dejando solo un circulo quemado en el suelo. No había gritos ni policías, lo que era bueno.

"Se nos acabo el tiempo, sabandija" Hao le dijo.

"En verdad lo hago" Murmuró Yoh en voz baja mientras se dejaba caer de nuevo en el columpio.

"Entonces deja de llorar y se fuerte" Hao miró hacia el cielo nublado "Se avecina una tormenta, Yoh ¿Formaras parte de ella o serás el que la detenga?"

"Encontrare a Anna, no importa si me mojo" Yoh dijo con determinación, haciendo que Hao rolara los ojos. Esa no era lo que pregunto, pero servía de todos modos. Mirando alrededor, notando solo las presencias de humanos alrededor, Hao relajo un poco los hombros, y comenzó a mecerse en el columpio.

"Escuche los gritos de la princesa masoquista, ¿murió?" Preguntó con curiosidad.

"¡No!" Yoh exclamó indignante "Fue infectada por Link, al parecer. Tenía una substancia negra que casi subía hacia su corazón, pero lo detuvimos a tiempo" El castaño suspiro y llevo una mano a sus ojos para tallarlos "No quiero ni pensar que era esa cosa"

El silencio volvió a hacerse presente. Hao estaba tranquilo, pero Yoh comenzaba a inquietarse.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Hao extrañado por la mirada de horror del chico.

"Nada" Contesto Yoh rápidamente, a lo cual, Hao levanto una ceja.

"Olvidas que puedo leer tu mente, inútil" Yoh abrió los ojos en blanco al olvidar ese detalle y mordió su labio, dejando que Hao leyera lo que estaba pensando. No necesito mirarlo para saber que Hao poseía una mirada seria "Le viste a Anna esas líneas negras"

"Fue antes de que el torneo empezara, en el viaje hacia Izumo" Yoh le confesó en voz baja. Hao se quedo en silencio, pensando.

"Sera mejor que te vayas, en verdad va a llover" Le advirtió, levantándose del columpio para dirigirse al departamento donde se hospedaban.

"¿Seguro que no te extinguirás por el agua?" Preguntó Yoh inocentemente.

"¿Me estas retando a un duelo?" Hao lo miro fulminantemente, las gotas de lluvia comenzando a caer levemente sobre ellos.

"Tan solo me preocupaba por ti, no hay necesidad de ponerse violentos" Yoh se levantó del columpio estirando los brazos y se dirigió en dirección opuesta al departamento.

"No confíes en extraños" Fue lo último que escucho de Hao antes de que la lluvia cayera como tormenta.

Hao lo observo desaparecer con ojos serios y calmados, antes de dirigir su mirada hacia el cielo, dejando que la lluvia cayera en su rostro

"Tonto Yoh" Susurró "Tú también fuiste apuñalado por ellos…"

Hao no necesitaba ser médico para saber que Yoh estaba infectado por aquella misma sustancia negra. La duda era, ¿qué era lo que detenía al veneno de esparcirse? Y si Anna también estaba infectada…

"¿Qué haces aquí?" Preguntó cuando sintió la presencia de un espíritu a su lado.

"Necesito ayuda" Amidamaru le dijo con determinación, haciendo que Hao lo mirara con una ceja levantada.

**.**

Yoh no quería regresar al departamento, no quería sentirse encerrado así que decidió caminar un poco bajo la lluvia y encontrar refugio cuando se pusiera fea.

"Tonto Hao, cree que sabe todo solo porque ha reencarnado" Pisoteó un charco "¿Cómo sabe tanto de Anna y yo no?"

Se detuvo en la banqueta y miro al cielo. Gris, oscuro, le recordaba tanto al día en que participo en la competencia y perdió. En tan solo pensar en aquella sombra, le hizo tener un escalofrió.

"Tonta lluvia" Murmuró enojado, y siguió caminando sin rumbo. Se detuvo en un cruce de carros, esperando su turno para poder avanzar. Cuando de repente, la lluvia dejo de caer sobre él.

"Pareces un gato mojado" Dijo una chica pelinegra a su lado mientras lo cubría con un paraguas.

"¿Sarah?" Preguntó Yoh al reconocer a la chica.

"Qué bueno que ya estás bien" Le dijo la peli-negra sonriendo.

"Si" Yoh asintió, confundido, para no ser grosero.

"¿Pero qué haces bajo la lluvia? tonto. ¡Vas a enfermarte!" Sarah le regaño, por lo que le hizo reír nerviosamente. La chica meneo la cabeza, pero sus ojos brillaron y giro para ver a Yoh con una sonrisa "¿Oye, quieres conocer a mis compañeros de equipo?"

"Claro" Yoh sonrió "Hacer nuevos amigos nunca hace daño"

"Vamos" La pelinegra lo guió hacia unos departamentos, donde se hospedaba su equipo. Ambos caminando bajo el mismo paraguas. La chica no dejaba de mirar al castaño mientras le platicaba como había obtenido su equipo la segunda medalla.

Yoh por el otro lado la escuchaba, sus ojos miraron ese extraño tatuaje de telaraña que tenia la chica en su brazo. Recordaba haber visto también una araña, pero no podía verla. El castaño decidió no tomarle importancia y siguió escuchando el relato de la chica, dando su opinión de vez en cuando.

No confíes en extraños, mis zapatos. Hao debió de haberle advertido mejor.

**.**

**.**

Una cueva. El pequeño demonio azul la había dirigido hacia una cueva.

La rubia suspiró, al menos tendría un lugar donde descansar sin tener que preocuparse por los demás demonios. Se dejo caer al suelo, agotada después de tanto entrenamiento mental, recargándose contra la pared y mirando hacia afuera. Unos brincos a su lado le llamaron la atención, haciendo que volteara a ver al demonio azul brincar junto a ella.

"¿Que eres, un conejo?" Preguntó la rubia, el demonio estornudo levemente, y brinco para sentarse en el regazo de la chica. "¿Cómo es que alguien tan pequeño como tú, termino en un lugar como este?"

Preguntó curiosa, pues todos los demonios que había visto hasta ahora eran grandes, fuertes y peligrosos. El demonio no le dijo nada, la rubia dudaba que podía hablar, tan solo la miro con esos ojos rojizos, antes de salir de la cueva corriendo.

"¡Oye!" La rubia exclamó, ella realmente no quería salir en busca de otro demonio para entrenar. Desanimada, resopló y se cruzó de brazos. Estaba cansada, pero se reusaba a dormir en un lugar como ese. Estaba frustrada e histérica, pues odiaba estar en ese lugar. Fácilmente podía entrenar en el mundo de los humanos, donde estaba Yoh y Hao, y los demás. No quería estar en ese lugar, punto. No quería estar sola.

Cerró los ojos con pesadez, pero los abrió al escuchar ruido. Alarmada, se levantó, pero suspiro aliviada al ver que era el demonio azul. Volvió a sentarse y dejo que el demonio se le acercara. Con cuidado, el demonio dejo caer algo en el regazo de la rubia. Confundida, y un poco curiosa, Anna tomo con delicadeza lo que parecía ser una especie de flor. Su tallo era negro, tenía espinas pero lo que más le llamo la atención fueron los hermosos pétalos blancos que destellaban con un brillo dorado.

¿Qué hacia una hermosa planta, si la rubia tenía que ser sincera, como esa en un lugar maldito como ese?

"¿Y yo para que quiero esto?" Preguntó confundida mientras alzaba una ceja. El demonio azul brinco y salió corriendo nuevamente, solo para regresar un minuto después con algo en su boca.

Lo deposito de nuevo en la rubia, y la chica suspiró, dejando la flor en el suelo para tomar una roca que estaba mojada. La rubia la miro por unos segundos, antes de dejarla en el suelo junto a la flor y mirar al demonio.

"¡Deja de traerme cosas inútiles!" Le ordenó, pero el demonio tan solo movió las orejas y salió corriendo fuera de la cueva, solo para regresar unos minutos después con algo en su boca.

"¿Y ahora qué?" Preguntó la rubia y tomo el objeto del demonio. "¿Un espejo?"

Era pequeño, pues cabía perfectamente en su mano, pero estaba rodeado por unas ramas en forma de marco que le daban una apariencia realmente bella e impotente. Con curiosidad, la rubia paso unos dedos sobre el cristal y lo alzo para ver su reflejo. Pero con decepción, no había ninguno. Entrecerrando los ojos, la chica miro el espejo intensamente.

"No funciona" Dijo con una mueca, y lo soltó, haciendo que cayera en sus piernas. El demonio movió la cabeza hacia un lado y se acerco para olfatearlo. Estornudo nuevamente, y miro a la rubia antes de mirar al espejo y volver a mirar a la rubia.

"¿Qué se supone que debo ver?" Preguntó retóricamente, pues obviamente no obtendría respuesta. Pero para su sorpresa, el cristal comenzó a emitir una clase de humo, el cual comenzó a girar lentamente. La rubia no se asustó ni arrojó el espejo lejos de ella, sino al contrario. Miraba el objeto con curiosidad.

"Es un oráculo" Murmuró segura, obteniendo otro estornudo del demonio.

Tomando el espejo con las dos manos, la rubia no sabía que preguntar por ver, pero no tuvo que hacerlo, pues el humo comenzó a desaparecer, dejando una imagen clara en el espejo.

La rubia alzo una ceja al ver al shaman de fuego mirar al cielo, para después dirigir su atención a un espíritu a su lado. La rubia frunció el ceño al reconocer al espíritu. ¿Qué hacia Amidamaru discutiendo con Hao? Fue lo primero que pensó, para después alterarse ¿Dónde está Yoh?

Como si el espejo leyera sus plegarias, la imagen se borró para ser remplazada por otra. Soltando un suspiro de alivio, la chica miro con ojos llenos de anhelo a un castaño caminando bajo la lluvia. El chico se detuvo por un momento para ver el cielo, pero en cuanto su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, continúo caminando.

"Yoh" La rubia tocó la imagen, pero esta desapareció, al igual que el espejo en una nube de humo.

Suspirando, la chica cerró los ojos. Al menos estaban bien, se dijo a sí misma, pero no podía sacudir ese mal presentimiento que sentía. Un mordisco en su pierna le hizo abrir los ojos y mirar al demonio azul.

"Tú y yo iremos a investigar el lugar" Le ordeno sin dejar espacio para discutir, y no es como si el demonio le negara.

El demonio se acerco más a ella, despacio y alerta por si la rubia lo alejaba, pero al no recibir negación, se sentó en el regazo de la rubia nuevamente y la miro a los ojos. Anna no podía evitar sentir una diferencia con este demonio.

No era como los que vivían en ese lugar, eso era seguro, pero a la vez, lo era. No sabía cómo explicarlo, pero aquel demonio tenía algo que hacía que la rubia se rehusara a abandonarlo, y el buscar a otro demonio no tenía nada que ver.

"¿Quieres fusionar tu alma con la mía?" Preguntó al mirarlo a los ojos.

El demonio no dijo nada, tan solo la miro expectante. Anna alzo una mano con cuidado, y la coloco en la cabeza del demonio. Tomó aire y relajo su mente.

"_Espíritus Vengilion" _Susurró, haciendo que el demonio desapareciera en una luz morada, y entrara en su cuerpo.

Anna jadeó y cerró los ojos, concentrándose en girar la oscuridad en su alma para que el alma del demonio hiciera contacto con la suya. Mordiendo su labio al comenzar a sentir descargas eléctricas por la intensidad, la rubia apretó una mano sobre su corazón.

Exhaló, y relajo su cuerpo. Una parte de ella se concentraba en guiar al demonio a su alma, mientras que la otra movía la oscuridad lejos de ella. No sabe cuánto tiempo paso, su mente se había apagado y había dejado que su alma trabajara sola.

Una sensación fresca la despertó. Era como sentir un chorro de agua caer sobre tu piel en un día soleado. Exhalando nuevamente, la rubia abrió los ojos y sonrío levemente. El dolor comenzaba a desaparecer junto con aquella sensación. En su lugar, Anna se sentía…completa. Como si hubiera completado un rompecabezas en su interior. Pero antes de que pudiera seguir apreciando aquel sentimiento de satisfacción, desapareció.

El demonio azul fue arrojado fuera de su cuerpo al mismo tiempo que el cuerpo de Anna caía al suelo.

Respirando agitadamente, la rubia permaneció en el suelo, pero una sonrisa se formo en sus labios al reconocer el logro. El demonio había resonado su alma con la de ella. No duro mucho, pero pudo pasar la barrera de oscuridad y conectarse con su alma.

Movió su cuerpo, de forma que estaba acostada en el suelo de la cueva y estiro los brazos. El demonio se acerco a ella y se trepo para sentarse en su estomago. Anna estaba muy cansada para moverlo, así que lo dejo.

Después de un buen rato, ya cuando su respiración se había calmado, parpadeó y miro al demonio a los ojos. Tan grandes y rojizos, esos ojos no le daban miedo. Levantando una mano, la rubia la acerco al demonio para tocarlo. Pero el demonio se movió para alcanzar la mano a medio camino, dejando que esta le acariciara las orejas.

La rubia sonrió ante la acción. El pequeño demonio en verdad parecía un conejo. La sonrisa de la rubia se volvió nostálgica, para después desaparecer.

"Me recuerdas a alguien…" Susurró en voz baja sin dejar de acariciar al demonio. Ahora sabia porque no quería abandonar a aquel demonio, pues le recordaba tanto a _él. _

El demonio movió sus orejas y miró a la rubia con la cabeza hacia un lado. La rubia parecía estar perdida en sus pensamientos, pues se sentó y atrajo al demonio cerca de ella.

"Me recuerdas a alguien a quien yo quería…pero ahora me odia"

Algo rasposo y húmedo le hizo regresar al presente y rió al sentir la lengua viscosa del demonio en su rostro.

"Ya basta" La rubia le ordenó y bajo al demonio de ella para poder levantarse. Con confianza y determinación, la rubia camino hacia la entrada de la cueva. "Vayamos a buscar comida"

El demonio corrió para alcanzarla y brinco alrededor de ella. Ambos llegaron a la entrada y miraron el cielo gris.

"Van" Dijo la rubia mirando al demonio a sus pies "Te llamare Van"

Dicho esto, la rubia salió de la cueva, dejando atrás al demonio azul. Si la rubia hubiera volteado, hubiera visto como los ojos del demonio parpadeaban de un color morado, tan brillantes y llenos de emoción. Pero desaparecieron dentro del color rojo nuevamente.

El pequeño demonio, Van, estornudó y se sacudió, antes de comenzar a correr para alcanzar a la rubia y permanecer a su lado.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Hay ojos que miran - hay ojos que sueñan <strong>

**Hay ojos que llaman - hay ojos que esperan**

* * *

><p><strong>Continuara…. <strong>

**Espero que les haya gustado. Sé que por cada capítulo, surgen muchas más preguntas y confusiones, pero sean pacientes. Todo se resolverá poco a poco. **

**Aunque también pueden intentar sacar sus conclusiones, me encantaría escucharlas, o bueno, leerlas :P **

**¡Felices fiestas!**


	24. No olvides

**Hola a todos, gracias por seguir leyendo Sueños entre Sombras! **

**Debo mencionar que la historia se encamina hacia su punto de clímax, por lo que les sugiero que lean con atención cada pequeño detalle, ya que esos detalles serán un punto clave en el desarrollo de la historia. **

**¡Espero les guste el capitulo!**

* * *

><p>No había pasado mucho tiempo cuando Anna y ahora el nombrado demonio Van, llegaron a un pequeño lago. Aunque la rubia casi se vomita ante la vista grotesca que poseía el lugar. El agua estaba negra y turbia, había huesos y una que otra parte de demonio flotando por ahí. Van por su parte, parecía inafectado, y tan solo mordió la pierna de la rubia para llamar su atención y hacerla seguirlo.<p>

"Deja de morderme" Se quejó la rubia un poco agradecida por apartar su mirada lejos del podrido lago. Van estornudo y caminó rodeando el lago, solo pausando para asegurarse que la rubia estuviera detrás de él.

No faltaba mucho para llegar al lugar donde Van quería dirigir a la rubia, pero para eso, deberían pasar por algunos lugares para nada bonitos. Tan solo rogaba por que el estomago de la rubia resistiera

"¿A donde rayos nos dirigimos?" Preguntó la rubia aunque sabía que el demonio no le contestaría. Van tan solo estornudo y trotó hacia la entrada a un sendero. La rubia se detuvo a su lado cuando un olor a podrido le golpeo en la cara, haciendo que se tapara la boca y nariz con su mano para impedir que olfateara aquel olor.

"¿Tenemos que ir ahí?" Anna dio un paso inconsciente hacia atrás y miro hacia el sendero con desconfianza. Van mordió su pierna levemente y la empujó hacia delante. Frunciendo el ceño, la rubia avanzo con cuidado, su respiración entrecortada por reflejo en no oler el asqueroso olor.

Sus ojos se empañaban de lagrimas y su estomago se revolvía. A dónde demonios se dirigía y porque le hacía caso a un demonio, no lo sabía. Aunque no sabía si era mejor que estar en una cueva esperando el regreso de la anciana. No, definitivamente, cualquier cosa era mejor que esperar por aquella vieja amargada.

Van festejo internamente al ver que la rubia estaba muy sumida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de lo que había en sus alrededores. Solo un poco más, un poco mas y saldrían de ese lugar sin ningún estomago revuelto.

"Brwgh"

Muy tarde. Van tan solo tuvo tiempo de saltar cuando la rubia vomito a su lado. El demonio chillo decepcionado, iban tan bien y casi salían del grotesco lugar. Pero no, la rubia tenía que mirar hacia los arboles y ver la carne putrefacta y extremidades de demonios colgando.

"Qué asco..." Murmuró la rubia mientras trataba de controlar su respiración, pero con el olor le era imposible, y casi vomita de nuevo si no fuera porque su fuerza de voluntad. Van gimió un poco y se acerco a ella, un poco temeroso por la mirada fulminante que la rubia le estaba mandando. Se encogió entre sus piernas, tratando de darle a entender a la chica que no era su intención hacerla pasar por eso.

Anna escupió el mal sabor de boca y se levanto temblando, con sus ojos fijos en Van y el suelo, solo en el demonio sano y completo y el suelo sucio de tierra con sangre y tripas y larvas y...y allí va su estomago nuevamente.

Van miro con un suspiro a la rubia vaciar su estomago por segunda vez. Al menos ya no tendría nada que vomitar para lo que seguía, busco el lado positivo.

"Larguémonos de aquí" murmuró con un quejido la rubia. Regañándose mentalmente, la rubia arreglo su postura y con una mueca de asco, camino derecho y con dignidad. Van la siguió con cierta distancia, y dentro de poco, el demonio la estaba guiando hacia otra dirección. Anna suspiro al poder ser capaz de respirar sin dificultad nuevamente.

Aunque era un malestar tras otro. La rubia vacilo un poco, y se sostuvo de una árbol para no caer. El mundo giraba y había demasiado ruido, no sabe cómo pero cuando volvió a sus sentidos, se encontraba tirada en el suelo con Van chillando a su lado. Parpadeo confundida, se incorporo lentamente con su vista vibrando levemente.

"¿Que fue eso?" Pregunto confundida. Van estornudo y mordió la pierna de la rubia, tirando de ella levemente, para que la rubia se parara. Anna gruñó y se levanto con cuidado. Culpaba la falta de comida y descanso por el desmallo, no habría ninguna otra respuesta.

Tambaleando, Anna camino hacia el frente, sujetándose de los arboles para no caer. Van camino a su lado, ya un poco mas preocupado por el estado de la rubia. Pero era necesario hacerla pasar eso, al final valdría la pena.

"Falta poco verdad" La rubia pregunto. Van estornudo en forma de respuesta y corrió hacia delante, donde se podía apreciar el final del pequeño –y asqueroso- bosque. Dios, como le dolía la cabeza, haber estado gastando sus fuerzas entrenando sin resultado alguno le estaba agotando realmente. Quisiera encontrar un lugar donde descansar, al diablo con el entrenamiento, ya había perdido su sueño de belleza. ¿Por que abandono la cueva?

Anna gruñó cuando casi se tropieza con Van. Iba a regañarlo cuando alzo su rostro y sus ojos se abrieron como plato.

"Esto es apropósito. ¿Es apropósito no es cierto?" Van se encogió por la mirada fulminante que le lanzaba la rubia, para después comenzar a correr por el valle de huesos que la rubia estaba segura no pertenecían a demonios.

Anna se quedo congelada en el cementerio de huesos, y antes de que se diera cuenta, sus pies se movían a gran velocidad, con un escalofrío corriendo por su espalda y su mente creando imágenes de que los huesos se moverían, la atraparían y la sofocarían. Ese pensamiento le hizo aumentar el paso.

Van la esperaba en la entrada de una pequeña cueva. No paraba de chillar y brincar, y solo callo cuando la rubia lo alcanzo, sin decir más entro a la cueva, siendo seguido de cerca por Anna.

Respirando rápidamente, Anna miro alrededor con intriga, pues a pesar de que la cueva fuera pequeña, había cosas un poco familiares. Empezando por las flores doradas que cubrían el lugar. Eran iguales a la flor que le había traído el demonio anteriormente. En el fondo, había un pequeño lago, podría decir que era un charco, y al acercarse con cuidado, noto como el fondo estaba lleno de piedras redondas.

Van olfateaba las flores con gusto, con esa actitud parecía más un conejo que un demonio. Anna bufó y se sentó con cuidado para descansar. Después de un terrible recorrido, esa cueva le reconfortaba realmente. Como si escuchando sus pensamientos, Van camino hacia ella y se hecho en su regazo, y Anna seguía sin encontrar sus fuerzas por patear al demonio lejos de ella.

"Almenos no todo esta podrido en este lugar" Murmuró con un suspiro. Se quedaron así por unos minutos, y Anna ya empezaba a cabecear. Si no fuera porque Van se levanto para acercarse al pequeño lago. Anna gruñó al ser interrumpido su intento de sueño, para mirar con leve enojo.

Van se encogió, antes de mirar hacia el lago y comenzar a beber, mirando a la rubia de vez en cuando. Anna levanto una ceja, y Van empezó a salpicar agua en su dirección.

"Ni creas que voy a beber eso" la rubia sacudió la cabeza, comprendiendo lo que el demonio trataba de hacer. Van chillo y salpicó más agua, mojando a la rubia por completo.

"¡Esta bien! Para con eso" Anna le gruñó fastidiada y se arrodillo junto al lago. El agua era tan cristalina, que Anna podía ver su reflejo en ella. Cosa que no le gusto para nada, con ojeras marcadas, su cabello todo revoloteado y su piel pálida. Al diablo con esto, iba a salir de ese lugar y punto. Adentro sus manos dentro del agua, y cogió un poco para llevarla a su boca.

No estaba confiada en beber algo producido de ese horrible lugar, pero ese mal sabor de boca lo valía.

Van la observo expectante sentado inmóvil a su lado. Sus ojos rojizos estaban brillando con un resplandor morado, era una mirada llena de anhelo y deseo. Anna la hubiera notado, si no fuera porque al instante en que bebió del agua, su mundo se nublo, con manotazos torpes, trato de apartar la neblina que veía, neblina que no existía en primer lugar.

tropezó con las rosas, haciendo que sus espinas se clavaran en sus piernas. Gimió de dolor, pues había un ardor que le estaba congelando la garganta. Sus uñas apañaban su piel, tratando de quitar la sensación de arañas subir por su cuerpo.

Y al instante en que su corazón dejo de latir, se levanto de golpe, respirando rápidamente y tosiendo al atragantarse con el aire.

"¿Qué…?" Anna miró alrededor confundida. Van se acerco a ella, sus ojos rojos mirándola con tranquilidad.

"¿Qué hago en este lugar?"

**.**

**.**

Se sentía como un zombie. No había otra cosa para describir todo en el. Su estado metal, su estado físico, un zombi en absoluto. Ya habían pasado tres días desde el incidente en el parque de diversiones y Oz prefería mil veces seguir enfermo con gripa que sentirse como un zombie. El único lado positivo es que era alimentado y tratado con sumo cuidado por su querida prometida.

Y hablando de la reina de troya, su prometida entro a la habitación cargando una bolsa de dulces, aunque su expresión no era para nada suave.

"¿Alice?" Preguntó

"Grimm nos contacto" Dijo mientras se sentaba junto a el con su mirada baja "Esta pidiendo por Bon…¿Tú no sabes donde esta, o si?"

"E estado en cama y durmiendo por días" Oz le respondió con sinceridad "La última vez que lo vi fue cuando regreso cubierto de heridas"

"Esto es grave" Alice mordió sus labios y abrazo la bolsa de dulces "Con Anna perdida, y ahora Bon actuando por su cuenta…"

"Tranquila, estoy seguro que Bon anda por ahí pensando en como encontrar a Anna, y en cuanto a ella…"Oz miro con recelo a la bolsa de dulces "Solo esperemos que sea fuerte, si no esta muerta, alguien debe de estarla escondiendo"

"El punto es, ¿quien? y ¿en donde?" Alice susurró "Esto no era parte del plan"

Oz suspiro y cerro los ojos para conciliar el sueño. Su cabeza queria explotar, sus ojos estaban rojos y lagrimosos, sin mencionar que sus heridas le dolían y no estaban sanando tan rápido como deberían. Luego estaba la culpa e impotencia de haber fallado con su misión, y su mejor amigo andaba de vagabundo cuando su amo y señor esperaba sangre. Y ahora quería quemar la bolsa de dulces por robarle el afecto de su prometida.

No había duda, no era nada más que un zombie.

.

**.**

Había dejado de llover justo cuando llegaron al departamento donde Sarah y su equipo se hospedaban. Pero para ese entonces, ambos estaban empapados gracias a que una ráfaga de viento mando el paraguas volando y los dos chicos trataron de perseguirlo antes de rendirse y continuar su trayecto.

"En serio lo siento, espero no pesques un resfriado" Sarah se disculpo mientras le entregaba una toalla al castaño para que se secara.

"Sabre a quien culpar si lo hago" Yoh dijo con cierta diversión mientras sacudia su cabello alborotado.

"En verdad lo siento" Sarah se disculpó con la cara roja en vergüenza.

"Esta bien, no hay daño" Yoh le sonrió levemente "¿Y tus compañeros?"

"Otra cosa más por la cual disculparme. Crei que estarían aquí jugando video juegos pero al parecer la lluvia también los pescó" Sarah dijo mientras se adentraba en la pequeña cocina para preparar un poco de chocolate caliente. "No deberán de tardar, espero y no te moleste"

"Esta bien" Yoh se dejo caer en el sofá y suspiró profundamente.

"Escuchaste lo que sucedió en el parque de diversiones?" Preguntó Sarah mientras tomaba dos tazas de la alacena.

"Si" Yoh sonrió amargamente "Valla escándalo"

"Si que lo fue. Goldva esta furiosa en que los humanos se entrometieran con el torneo" Sarah lleno las tazas con chocolate con cuidado "Aunque también lo esta con los apaches, pues no estuvieron vigilando bien"

"¿Hay rumores?" Preguntó Yoh, aceptando la taza de liquido dulce.

"Solo de un grupo de shamans causando caos" Sarah se sentó a su lado "No quieren decirnos nada, y al parecer el torneo continua, hoy siendo el ultimo día de la competencia"

"¡Caliente!" Yoh se quejó al quemarse la lengua.

"Es chocolate caliente bobo" Sarah se rió pero algo le llamo la atención en la muñeca del chico "Es una linda pulsera"

"¿Huh?" Yoh la miró confundido, pero al ver la mirada de la chica dirigida a los hilos rojos y blancos en su muñeca, lo comprendió y puso la taza de chocolate en la pequeña mesa para poder observar la pulsera "No sé como llego ahí. Un día desperté, y eso ya estaba"

"¿No te da curiosidad?" Preguntó Sarah, también dejando su bebida a un lado.

"Si fuera algo malo ya me habría afectado. Probablemente fue un amuleto por parte de mis amigos, los tenia preocupados"

"Eres bueno para eso"

"Un poco, si" Yoh sonrió débilmente, pero en verdad que ya no podía ni siquiera aparentar sonreír. Estaba en su limite, y si no encontraba alguna forma de encontrar a Anna, se iba a poner a llorar.

"¿Yoh?" Preguntó Sarah "¿Estas bien? Te ves un poco, alterado"

"No es nada" Yoh meneo la cabeza, tratando de deshacer aquella neblina que comenzaba a cubrir su parecía dar vueltas, y podía sentir como sus pensamientos comenzaban a esfumarse uno por uno.

"No te resistas Yoh, tan solo déjalo ir" Sarah susurró a su lado, estirando su cuello levemente, dando paso a la marca de una araña trepar por su piel. Yoh la miro con ojos temblorosos, negándose a dejarse ir, pero cada segundo se le hacia más difícil resistirse. Ese dolor en su pecho se hacia cada vez más doloroso.

Había momentos en donde se preguntaba que pasaría si se dejaba ir, y entre más pensaba e imaginaba, más tentación tenia de sucumbirse a las sombras que jalaban sus pensamientos en su mente. Pero no podía, sabia que no debía.

Y justo cuando las sombras se hacían más presentes, y sus pensamientos volaban de un lado a otro, los ojos de Yoh se empaparon de lagrimas.

**.**

**.**

"Llegas tarde" El espejo a sus espaldas brillo con un resplandor apagado, para después mostrar la imagen de un esqueleto pegado al cristal como si quisiera atravesarlo.

"Mis disculpas mi señor, pero muchas las almas que debo llevar" El esqueleto se disculpo con una pequeña reverencia.

"No importa ya, ¿que noticias me traes?"

"Es como lo predijo, mi amo" El esqueleto poso una mano huesuda contra el cristal "La chica se encuentra atrapada en carne y alma tras la gran puerta. Aunque no le gusta cantar, y es un poco fría para ser una jovencita"

"Buen trabajo" Hao sonrió y movió su mano en señal de despedida "Prepará una balsa, habrá 2 almas mas que tendras que navegar, eso es todo"

"Mi señor…" El esqueleto no continuo, pues era claro lo que deseaba decir.

"Oh, claro" Hao volteó hacia el espejo "Aun no tengo el poder adecuado, pero cuando lo tenga, te sacare de ese lugar como pago de deuda por ayudarme"

"Gracias mi señor, me retiro" El esqueleto desapareció de la misma forma en que llego, dejando atrás solo un espejo vacío.

"¿Así que te gusta jugar con demonios, eh Anna?" Hao miró el cielo desde su lugar junto a la ventana. cruzándose de brazos, fruncio el ceño "Me pregunto…"

Habia miles de preguntas en su mente, pero la única importante era saber quien era el responsable. Ir a ese lugar era fácil, el problema seria regresar sanos y con alma. Claro que no dudaba en sus habilidades, y el estaba dispuesto a sacar a Anna de aquel lugar.

Sonriendo con satisfacción, el shaman de fuego se levantó y caminó hacia el espejo.

"¿Que te parece si hacemos un viaje?" Le preguntó al espíritu espadachín que lo ha estado acompañando por todo el día.

"¿A donde?" Preguntó Amidamaru con cautela, pues era obvio que nada bueno venia de los planes del castaño.

Hao coloco una mano enfrente del espejo, y dentro de segundos, el cristal entero se encontraba siendo consumido por llamas.

"A un lugar de tinieblas"

**.**

**.**

Link abrió la puerta de su apartamento con un suspiro. Por poco y es atrapado por los oficiales de la ciudad, y si no fuera por su querida mascota que creo caos para que pudiera escapar, lo habrían metido a la cárcel. Aunque claro, escapar seria fácil, tan solo hacia explotar las barras y mataba a cualquiera que se interpusiera.

Camino hacia la cocina por un poco de agua, pero se detuvo al ver a su compañera de equipo sentada en el suelo con el ceño fruncido profundamente, su cuerpo temblando y sus manos brillando de un tono purpura.

"¿Pamela?" Llamo confundido pero la chica lo ignoro. "¿Pero qué haces?"

"Solo un poco más…" Murmuró la castaña mientras abría sus ojos y miraba al frente con una mirada perdida, viendo algo que no se encontraba ahí "Un poco más y serás mío, Yoh Asakura"

Eso llamó la atención del peli-verde, pues solo podía significar una cosa. Estaba entrando en contacto, y una vez que rompiera las barreras, su plan comenzaría por fin. Sonriendo, se dirigió a la cocina por dos botellas de agua. Sin duda, la castaña terminaría cansada después de tanto control mental, pero quien no lo estaría.

Regresando, tomo asiento a un lado de la chica y se acostó en el piso, esperando. Y por la sonrisa torcida en los labios de la castaña, no tendría que esperar mucho.

.

Se prometió que no lo haría, pero era imposible detener las lagrimas que caían de sus ojos. Habían sucedido tantas cosas estas ultimas semanas que ya no sabia por que lloraba.

El regreso de Hao después de una horrible pelea le había dejado una amarga felicidad. Que su abuela hubiera muerto, pues no falleció, alguien la asesino y el ni siquiera había buscado quien era el responsable, tan solo siguió adelante. Le dolía el rompimiento de matrimonio con Anna, ellos seguían siendo pareja, ¿cierto? ¿Aun eran pareja? Yoh comenzaba a dudar. No quería, el confiaba en ella, pero ¿ella confiaba en el?

¿Pero que rayos pensaba? Claro que la rubia confiaba en el. ¿cierto? Dudas y temores y celos, celos de su hermano por conocer tan bien a la rubia que ocasionaba que el comenzara a dudar. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué se sentía débil y cansado, a tal grado que se sentía envolver en una neblina?

Parpadeo confundido las lagrimas para aclarar su visión, pero todo seguía borroso. Su piel se erizo cuando una mano gentilmente limpió las lagrimas de su rostro.

"¿Sarah?" preguntó en un susurro. Habia olvidado la presencia de la peli-negra, ni siquiera sabia que hacia allí con ella.

"Mi hermana siempre me decía que cuando estábamos tristes, nuestra alma lloraba por nosotros, y que las lagrimas que corrían de nuestros ojos, no eran nada más que su forma de expresar que ella se encontraba con nosotros, reconfortarnos" La pelinegra retiró su mano y la coloco sobra las del castaño "El llorar significa que tenemos alma, y eso significa que estamos vivos, y llorar significa que somos humanos"

La chica comenzó a jugar inconscientemente con los hilos de la pulsera. Yoh lo ignoro, pues se encontraba enfocado en lo que decía la pelinegra. Si bien, todo este tiempo que había estado reprimiendo sus temores, se sentía vacío. Al no querer dejarse ir, le ocasionaba una opresión en el pecho.

¿Acaso era su alma que luchaba por salir y consolarlo? Su alma queriéndole recordar que era humano, tan solo un humano.

"Al principio dejaba de llorar, pues creía que mi alma se iría y moriría" Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en los labios del castaño por unos segundos antes de desaparecer, la pelinegra se dio cuenta y sonrió amargamente "Pero cuando el mundo me dio razones por las cuales mi alma realmente se escaparía si seguía llorando, me di cuenta de lo pequeños que somos"

Sarah miró al castaño, en como sus ojos comenzaban a apagarse.

"Somos shamanes, estamos en contacto con los espíritus, pero aun asì…nuestra propia alma nos recuerda lagrima tras lagrima que solo somos humanos"

Un humano que finge ser un héroe. Un humano que pelea y pone a sus amigos en peligro. ¿Cuantas veces su alma no lloro por ver a sus amigos sufrir?

"No quieres lloras, y haces todo lo posible por aguantar" Sarah seguía jugando con la pulsera que el castaño traía puesta, y con cada vuelta y jalón que daba, la pulsera comenzaba a desatarse "Pero aveces nuestra alma ya no puede contenerse y cuando dejas de llorar, te das cuenta de algo"

El cuerpo de Yoh tembló al momento en que la pulsera de hilos cayó al suelo. Dio un suspiro tembloroso al sentir su corazón palpitar fuertemente y su alma revolotear sin parar dentro de él.

"Es más fácil dejarse caer" Sarah susurró con una sonrisa "¿No lo crees? Yoh"

Yoh abrió sus ojos temblorosos y cristalinos, pero lo único que veía eran sombras, sombras en las paredes, en el techo, y alrededor de él. Lo estaban ahogando, le estaban forzando a dejarse ir. Y el quería.

En verdad quería dejarse llevar.

Y tan pronto como lo decidió, toda neblina en su mente desaparecio. Su corazón dejaba de palpitar fuertemente, y su alma, su alma ya no lloraba.

"Te tengo~" Murmurò la pelinegra antes de que su cuerpo convulsionara cayera al suelo.

"¿Qué..?" Yoh parpadeo y meneó la cabeza al escuchar un golpe. Miro alrededor confundido y se levanto cuando vio el cuerpo inmóvil de la chica en el suelo "¿Sarah?"

No hubo respuesta, Yoh se acercó a la chica, pero se detuvo. Su piel se estaba tornando gris, sus ojos habían perdido su brillo, ya no había vida en ellos. El castaño dio un paso hacia atrás al ver como las venas de la chica comenzaron a ponerse oscuras, era justo igual que con Jeanne. La única deferencia, es que nadie lo estaba deteniendo.

Sangre comenzó a brotar por la nariz y oídos de la chica, pero no era de un color rojo carmín, si no de un sucio café, casi negro. Sus ojos apagados mirando a Yoh sin emoción, mirada que se reflejaba en los ojos del castaño.

Y aun así cuando el cuerpo de la pelinegra continuaba desangrándose, Yoh no hizo nada. Tan solo observo como un araña negra y grande salia de la boca de la pelinegra y caminaba hacia sus pies.

No hizo nada, aun así cuando la araña comenzaba a trepar por su cuerpo y subir hacia su cuello, donde procedió a morder y romper la piel para poder adentrarse en ella.

Yoh suspiró, se sentía tan calmado.

**.**

**.**

Con dedos cautelosos, la rubia movía y torcía los tallos de las rosas para juntarlos en lo que parecía ser una corona, una vez las espinas removidas claro esta.

"Entonces…Te llamas Van" Dijo colocando rosas sobre la corona. A su lado, el demonio azul se encontraba acostado mirándola crear una corona de flores doradas, al escuchar el nombre dado por la rubia, el demonio estornudo.

"Y puedo entenderte porque si le pones nombre a un demonio, creas un vinculo con él?" Van movió la cabeza de arriba abajo haciendo a la rubia suspirar "Eso es ridículo. Aun no contestas mi pregunta, ¿que hago aquí? ¿Que es este lugar?"

Van se revolvió sobre las rosas en el suelo, al parecer las espinas no le hacían daño y parecía divertirse.

"¿Buscando a alguien?" La rubia alzo una ceja al_ entender_ lo que el demonio le decía "¿Quien se escondería en este lugar? Parece oscuro"

Murmuró para si misma, antes de colocar la ultima rosa para completar la corona.

"Listo" Anuncio satisfecha, pero la corona fue arrebatada de sus manos por Van "Oye"

El demonio brinco alrededor de ella de una forma juguetona, y de un salto, soltó la corona haciendo que esta cayera en la cabeza de la rubia, haciendo que la chica se quejara de dolor al sentir el golpe, pero no removió la corona, tan solo la acomodo mejor para que no se cayera.

Al parecer eso le gusto al demonio, pues chillo felizmente y brinco sobre el regazo de la rubia.

"Asi que busco a alguien" Se dijo la chica mientras se quitaba la corona de rosas y se la ponía al demonio "¿Es alguien que conozco?" Van estornudó y la rubia rodó sus ojos ante la pregunta "Claro que lo es. ¿Es alguien importante para mi?"

Van estornudo y se acomodo mejor en las piernas de la rubia para dormir. La chica sonrió y acarició al demonio dormilón.

"Alguien importante…" Susurró y cerro los ojos. No había muchas personas importantes en su vida, si bien, solo recordaba dos de ellas. Pero era imposible que aquellas dos personas se encontraran en un lugar tan terrible como este. No podía ser, entonces, quien.

Un destello le hizo abrir los ojos. Miro alrededor, pero no había señales de nada. Iba a cerrar los ojos de nuevo cuando vio incredulamente como la pared de la cueva comenzaba a emitir humo.

Lo primero que hizo que entrar en pánico y pensar que la cueva se quemaba. Pero no era humo negro ni peligroso, sino un humo blanco y tranquilo. Se calmó y movió lentamente al demonio para no despertarlo y una vez libre, se levantó y caminó con cuidado hacia la pared.

Con ojos curiosos, vio como había cristales en la pared, y eran estos los que emitían en humo. No, ¡eran espejos! La rubia se acerco pero fruncio el ceño al no ver su reflejo en ellos. Que extraño, ¿si no eran espejos entonces que?

Un destello volvió a aparecer, y la rubia poso sus ojos sobre un espejo que brillaba, cuando este dejo de hacerlo, apareció una imagen de un bosque, un bosque muy familiar para la rubia.

"¿Por que me enseñas mi hogar?" Preguntó confundida pero sus ojos se desviaron hacia otro espejo brillando, este dejando ver una humilde posada.

"¿Una posada?" Murmuró y abrió sus ojos con una sonrisa al descubrir lo que ocurrió. Ella quería ir a casa, y los espejos mostraron los lugares que ella quería que fueran su casa. Posando sus manos sobre su cintura, la rubia miro a los espejos con determinación.

"Lo más importante para mi" Anna susurró y se enfocó en pensar claro. Los espejos comenzaron a brillar, cada uno destellando con imágenes que hicieron dudar a la rubia. "¿Quiénes son estas personas?"

Se preguntó confundida, pues cada espejo mostraba a alguien que la rubia no reconocía.

En un espejo había un grupo de chicas leyendo revistas en un cuarto, donde una chica de hermosos cabellos plateados dormía tranquilamente en una cama. ¿Estaba enferma? Se preguntó la rubia, antes de fruncir el ceño y mirar hacia otro espejo.

Habia un hombre de peinado ridículo cocinando con un niño a su lado. Y había alguien dormido en el sofá, ¿acaso tal vez estaba enfermo también? Otro espejo mostraba a un chico amargado golpeando a un vagabundo. Extraño, la rubia lo encontraba divertido. Otro espejo destello, y este mostró a un científico loco jugando con un microscopio. Hubo un destello más, y la rubia sonrió al reconocer al chico quemando una habitación.

Pero la sonrisa desaparecido y se sintió triste. ¿Si ellos eran personas importantes, por que no la buscaban? ¿Por qué estaba ella aquí sola?

No quiso darle importancia, talvez esta fue decisión suya. Si, eso debió ser. Meneando la cabeza, la rubia miro el ultimo espejo que seguía destellando.

"La persona más importante para mi"

¿Acaso había alguien más importante para ella? Si es así, ¿porque no puede recordarlo? Cuando el espejo se aclaro, este solo mostró oscuridad, tan solo una mancha negra sin presencia alguna. confundida, Anna caminó y toco con suavidad el espejo.

¿Porque el espejo le enseñaría oscuridad? No es como si fuera algo extraño, pero, obviamente no era lo mas importante para ella. Aunque tal vez… No podría ser _él, _ ¿o si?

Justo cuando su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, sus dedos de deslizaron sobre el cristal y este brillo una vez más. Esfumando toda oscuridad, una nueva imagen comenzó a formarse. Una imagen de un chico de cabello castaño, mirando hacia el cielo con lagrimas secas en su rostro.

"¿Hao?" Preguntó ladeando la cabeza, pero sus ojos temblaron "No, ¿quein eres?"

Sus dedos acariciaron la imagen, y se acerco para observar con mayor detalle. Era tan familiar, y tan triste, ver a aquel chico caminar con una mirada perdida era triste. Ella poseía una mirada así de vacia hace mucho tiempo, cuando lo perdió todo, pero alguien la rescato. Esa persona…

Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, pero ella no podía apartar la mirada del chico castaño que caminaba con una expresión rota en su rostro.

Esa persona, ella lo conocía.

"Yoh…" Sus labios susurraron y sonrió levemente al ver que el castaño detuvo su andar para mirar hacia el cielo nuevamente. Suspirando en alivio, las lagrimas cayeron de sus ojos al recordar al castaño que la había salvado de su tormento. "Yoh"

Lo recordaba, recordaba donde estaba y que hacia allí. Estaba entrenando, entrenando para evitar lastimar a las personas que quería. Para evitar lastimarlo. Pero la sonrisa desapareció de su rostro al ver al castaño detenerse en un parque solitario, su mirada dejando de ser vacía, esta vez, estaba llena de diversión.

"¿Yoh?" Preguntó confundida al notar que el castaño sonreía de una forma torcida y alzaba su mano, y justo cuando lo hizo, una mano mas pequeña la tomo y acerco al castaño hacia una chica castaña de vestimentas purpuras. La chica movió sus labios y el corazón de la rubia se detuvo al ver como Yoh sonreía y depositaba un suave beso en la mano de Pamela.

"¡Yoh!" Gritó la rubia moviendo la cabeza en señal de negación "Tengo que volver"

Se encaminó hacia la salida, pero no se percato que su grito había despertado al demonio y este al ver que la rubia planeaba irse, se abalanzó sobre ella, y la tumbo al suelo.

"Para, Van, déjame ir" Anna trato de safarse de agarre del demonio "¡Tengo que regresar!"

Van comenzó a gruñir y morder el cuello de la rubia en señal de advertencia, pero de una manera en la cual no la dañaba. Pero Anna comenzaba a temer, no sabia si el demonio le había echo olvidar a propósito, pero ya no podía perder más tiempo.

"¿Por qué haces esto?" Preguntó con lagrimas en los ojos "Se que quieres que me quede, pero necesito regresar"

Van volvió a gruñir, sus ojos tornándose violeta y soltando un aura que hacia que la rubia tratara de recuperar su aliento. Arañando el suelo, la rubia apretó sus dientes ante la intensidad, para luego cerrar sus ojos y soltar todas sus emociones en un solo golpe.

"**¡Basta!" **Gritó frustrada, y de su cuerpo salio una onda de furyoku gris. La cueva tembló al recibir el golpe y Van salio volando hasta chocar con una de las paredes y caer al suelo. Anna por su parte, estaba tratando de respirar correctamente y miraba con ojos atónitos al suelo.

Si bien, no era la primera vez que eso sucedía. Pero su furyoku, habia cambiado de color. Justo cuando comenzaba a levantarse, el sonido de una corneta hizo que su cuerpo de congelara.

"¿Que fue eso?" Preguntó alarmada, y por la forma en que el cuerpo de Van comenzaba a temblar, y los aullidos de demonios afuera, le hizo que diera un paso hacia atrás.

"Corre" Dijo en voz alta, para ella, para el demonio, quien sabe, pero la orden fue dada al momento en que pesados golpes se escuchaban correr hacia la cueva. La rubia no lo pensó dos veces "¡Van corre!"

Salio corriendo con el demonio a su lado, justo a tiempo para evadir la explosión que ocurrió en la cueva. Su cuerpo casi cae ante la fuerza de la explosión, pero Van la enderezó antes de empujarla para que siguiera corriendo.

Algo los perseguía, y la rubia estaba segura que era para matarlos. Hola adrenalina, la rubia había olvidado lo que se sentía correr por su vida. Estaba tan concentrada en escapar de cualquier mostró que la perseguía, que ignoro por completo el grotesco lugar, aun y cuando se andaba vomitando la primera vez que lo vio.

Van gruñó a su lado y la empujo hacia la derecha. La rubia corrió pero sus piernas querían detenerse al ver lo que el demonio tenia pensado hacer.

"No" Susurró con asco y miedo "Van, no"

Pero un grito agudo detrás suyo le hizo tambalea y mirar hacia atrás con ojos en blanco. Un demonio con cuernos negro y afilados colmillos se acercaba rápidamente hacia ellos, montado en un animal con cabeza de caballo, patas de águila y cola de serpiente.

Van chillo a su lado y empujó a la rubia por el barranco. Con el corazón en la boca, la rubia cerro los ojos y se dejo caer, tomando aire y determinación, la rubia cayo sobre un pequeño lago oscuro, y no quiso ni pensar en lo que había allí dentro. Tan pronto como cayó, nado hacia la superficie con pánico y salio del agua turbulenta con intenciones de vomitar una vez más.

Van a su lado chillo y mordió su brazo para alentarla a seguir, y claro que lo hizo, cuando aquel demonio sobre el caballo/águila cola de serpiente bajo de risco sin problema.

Maldiciendo, la rubia acelero el paso, notando como no había demonios afuera, significando que esa cosa que los perseguía era terribles problemas. Van chillaba a su lado, diciéndole que corriera y no mirara atrás. Pero Anna podía sentir como el demonio los alcanzaba con rapidez, y ella no tenia forma de defenderse.

Un grito escapo de sus labios cuando algo se ato a su piernas e hizo que cayera al suelo. Van se posiciono encima de su cuerpo, de una manera protectora y le gruñó al demonio superior.

"Los vivos no pueden caminar por estas tierras" Habló el demonio a un metro de distancia, en su mano sostenía una lanza con una cuchilla peligrosamente filosa, mientras que con la otra mano, sostenía la soga que ataba las piernas de la rubia. Su mirada era fría estaba posada solamente en la rubia "Claramente olvidaste dejar tu cuerpo podrido en la superficie"

Anna respiro agitadamente y las palabras de la anciana asakura resonaron en su mente "_por nada en el mundo dejes salir tu furyoku" _ y eso fue lo que hizo, aunque fuera inconscientemente.

"Alguien me trajo aquí" Habló firme, tratando de quitarse la soga de sus piernas "Si quieres castigar a alguien, que sea a quien trajo al humano aquí"

"Silencio" La orden sonó como un trueno retumbando en el cielo. Anna se estremeció por el sonido y trataba se soltarse con desesperación. El demonio alzó su lanza con intención de atacar a la rubia, pero Van se lanzo contra el, mordiendo la lanza e impidiendo que lastimara a la rubia.

Anna aprovechó el momento para soltarse de la soga y levantarse, pero solo para volver a caer cuando el demonio arrojó a Van contra ella. Gruñendo, Anna alzó la vista para ver al demonio bajar del caballo y caminar hacia ella con la lanza en mano.

"Los humanos no pueden vivir aquí" Su voz era tan gélida, que ni siquiera se ponía a la par cuando ella se enojaba. El demonio alzo su lanza, y Anna abrazo el cuerpo de Van mientras se arrastraba hacia atrás, sus ojos nunca perdiendo de vista el arma.

Pavor, eso era lo que sentía en ese momento. No tenia arma con que defenderse, y solo podía maldecir su suerte. Sus brazos apretaron el cuerpo del demonio azulado cuando vio como la lanza descendía sobre ella. Sus ojos se abrieron y apretó sus labios para no gritar.

No podía acabar. No iba a acabar.

¡Tenia que regresar!

.

.

Ya había pasado un par de horas desde el incidente de Jeanne, y ahora ella dormía tranquilamente en su cuarto con las chicas vigilandola. Yoh aun no había regresado, y fue una suerte pues Marco regreso a amenazarlos, el tipo de anteojos estaba dispuesto a llevarse a la doncella cueste lo que cueste.

Lyserg no lo permitió, argumentando que fue la decisión de Jeanne en acompañarlos en el torneo. Después de una disputa, Marco se marcho prometiendo regresar para hablar con la peli-plateada. Fue una suerte que nadie menciono lo ocurrido, o Marco se la hubiera llevado aun y dormida.

Ren suspiro por décima vez en una hora, a su lado Horohoro solo gruñó molesto, pero no reprocho. Solo ellos se encontraban en la habitación, observando de vez en cuando el cuerpo del bromista del equipo descansar en la cama. Esa era otra cosa que le molestaba. Ya había pasado un día, y Chocolove no daba señales de despertar. No le preocupaba, pero si le molestaba.

Ambos miraron con ojos aburridos como la puerta de su apartamento se abrió, y Fausto entraba con unos papeles en las manos.

"El estado de Jeanne es estable" Les dijo tranquilamente. El doctor se había pasado todo el día analizando la sangre y por fin había recibido los resultados. Tener poderes shamanes era una ventaja.

"Aunque el estúpido de Marco quiere llevársela" Horohoro gruñó y Ren se cruzó de brazos. Ahora había un punto menos que cruzar en su lista de cosas molestas, pero la expresión que traía el doctor era aun mas molesta.

"¿Que ocurre?"

"Es el análisis de sangre de Yoh" Fausto les dijo, y ambos chicos se tensaron.

"¿Y bien?" Preguntó Ren, aunque ya conocía la respuesta.

"Esta infectada" Fausto frunció el ceño "Los leucocitos que se encuentran en la sangre de Yoh se encuentran infectados al 10% cada uno con la sustancia negra-

"¿Leuko que?" Horohoro preguntó confundido, pero Fausto no se molesto por la interrupción, tan solo trato de explicarse mejor de una forma sencilla.

"Los glóbulos blancos, estos utilizan la sangre como vehículo para tener acceso a diferentes partes del cuerpo. Los leucocitos son los encargados de destruir los agentes infecciosos y las células infectadas, podría decirse que son los encargados de generar los anticuerpos que combaten a las infecciones."

Fausto se detuvo, dejando que la información entrara en la cabeza de los chicos, y cuando no hubo preguntas, continuó, esta vez, decidiendo tomar asiento.

"En el caso de Yoh, la sustancia negra debió de haber sido considerada como enemiga al momento en que entro en su sistema, pero no fue así. Al analizar su sangre, puede verse como los glóbulos blancos se encuentran infectados por pequeñas burbujas negras, pero por alguna razón, no están tratando de combatirla ni alterando el organismo de Yoh, en otras palabras, su cuerpo no parece detectarlas"

"¿Pero?" Horohoro murmuró con temor en sus ojos "Siempre hay un pero con los doctores"

"Cunado la sustancia negra comenzó a dispersarse por el cuerpo de Jeanne, Ren se encargo de detenerla y extraerla a tiempo, eso impidió que sus glóbulos no se infectaran. Pero cuando Yoh fue infectado, suponiendo que fue en su prueba por la medalla en donde peleo contra una sombra que lo hirió gravemente pero al rescatarlo no poseía heridas, es muy probable que la sustancia haya entrado en su cuerpo en ese momento, y al no detenerla, generó un estado de shock, cerrando su sistema inmunitario" Fausto suspiró "Mientras Yoh estaba inconsciente, la sustancia negra se expandía al grado de infectar todas sus células"

"Lo que significa…" Los brazos de Ren cayeron al darse cuenta de la gravedad de la noticia, incluso Horohoro junto sus manos para recargarse en ellas. Fausto los miro con seriedad y lastima, pero no podía mentir. Eliza apareció a su lado, y colocó una mano en su hombro, dándole valor para continuar.

"Lo que significa que su cuerpo se adapto completamente a ella" Fausto miro a la ventana y coloco una de sus manos sobre la de Eliza. "No sabemos que ocasione esta sustancia, pero si llega a activarse, Yoh no podrá detenerla"

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Buscando entre las sombras<strong>  
><strong>voy sin rumbo hacia la luz<strong>  
><strong>con la mente destruida<strong>  
><strong>y cegado por mi destino<strong>  
><strong>olvidado, <strong>**olvidando**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**¡Espero que les haya gustado! **

**¿Sucedera algo malo con Anna? ¿Yoh en el lado oscuro? ****¿Hao es un piromaniaco? **

**Lean y comenten! **


End file.
